In a different light
by Analoguec
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Às vezes crescer significa separar-se. Será este o caso do Lorde das Terras do Oeste e de, agora, uma adulta Rin? - Prêmio de Melhor Romance de Casal Alternativo do Second Quarter IY Fan Fiction 2004
1. Uma figura solitária

In a different light

Capítulo 1: Uma figura solitária.

_Written by: TheMaven._

_Translated by: Shampoo-chan _

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste estava preocupado.

Dúvida, suspeita, remorso e, talvez... apenas talvez, uma pontada de medo espalhava-se pela alma dele enquanto o fogo do acampamento começava a diminuir e a apagar, a chama florescente agora reduzia a madeira queimada a ardentes cinzas. Ele suspirou intimamente e mudou a posição do assento sob os ramos da árvore de magnólia.

Rin ainda não havia voltado, e a lua cheia estava alta no horizonte, fornecendo uma iluminação assustadora às terras e floresta, as sombras das árvores mais próximas envolviam as feições dele e dos dois companheiros dele – Ah-Un e Jaken – numa aveludada capa noturna. Jaken estava acomodado numa árvore e segurava o Bastão das Cabeças firmemente naquele sonolento alcance, e Ah-Un estava enrolado junto a fogueira, as duas cabeças descansando tranqüilamente no chão da floresta. Mas, diante daquele silêncio, Sesshoumaru sentia-se intranqüilo.

Rin havia mudado. Diante dos olhos dourados dele, sob o olfato canino, ela tinha evoluído de uma muito tagarela e incômoda criança para uma encantadora jovem. De fato, quando a olhava agora, tinha dificuldades de reconhecer a jovem rebelde que ela costumava ser e que agora era a mulher que pouco ousava encará-lo. Ela era... _cativante. _

Claro, essa mudança tinha sido gradual. A mais notável veio na altura. No começo ela era literalmente na altura do joelho, apenas uns poucos centímetros mais alta que Jaken. Depois ela ficou na altura das pernas, os braços ainda incapazes de dar-lhe um abraço apropriado. Das pernas, ela atingiu o quadril dele, depois a cintura, depois ficou um pouco abaixo do peito dele. Nesse ponto, ela _podia _abraçá-lo com os finos braços e mãos desajeitadas, mas o fez apenas em pouquíssimas ocasiões. Também, nessa época, ela começou a desenvolver mais atributos femininos.

O cabelo dela ficou maior e brilhante. A face afinou e o quadril alargou-se. E um aumento evidente podia ser notado na área do peito dela... Tinha sido também quando ela ficou excitada pela primeira vez, e ele afastou-se de Rin... O cheiro dela havia mudado de algo muito doce e floral para algo mais almiscarado e velado – de um campo de flores silvestres que desabrocham no vento de uma única vez ao sol do meio-dia.

Respirou profundamente, relembrando a primeira vez que ele sentiu o cheiro dela alterado... Rosas... Não, não _rosas, _plural; rosa, singular. Ninguém exalava o mesmo perfume que ela... Humano, demônio ou qualquer outro. Rin era a única. E ela não o deixou insensível a isso.

Embora ele tivesse as rédeas das próprias paixões e dos desejos, Rin tinha sido escrava das emoções e dos furiosos hormônios. Naqueles dias, o lorde demônio pensava, ela era um problema para Jaken, mais do que quando a acolheram. Estava sempre choramingando e lamuriando-se, odiando a própria imagem, negando-se a deixar que qualquer um se aproximasse do quarto, mesmo que fosse para chamá-la para as refeições ou para limpar o quarto, porque, nas palavras dela, estava muito _feia _para ser vista. Ou estava brava e descontente, enfurecendo-se facilmente pelas coisas mais simples.

O rabo-de-cavalo era amarrado num ângulo estranho e ela não conseguia abaixá-lo, então parou de usá-lo e parou também de penteá-lo por quase um mês. As roupas também se tornaram outro problema. Os quimono não mais serviam nela, não importasse quantas vezes ela os puxasse e os segurasse, então ela os rasgava em pedacinhos e obrigava Jaken a arrumar-lhe novos. E os novos eram _sempre _da cor ou modelo errados, ou muito curtos ou muito longos, e ela os jogava fora com raiva, insistindo que Jaken a odiava e queria que ela parecesse com algum tipo de _troll. _

E as refeições não eram diferentes. Se ela não estava gritando e arremessando os pratos em alguém porque a sopa estava fria demais ou o peixe estava muito seco, ela estava fazendo caretas sob os ombros de Jaken quando este preparava a comida, só para confirmar se ele adicionou a quantidade certa de temperos ou não cozinhou demais o arroz ou a carne. Numa ocasião, ele teve que intervir e repreendê-la por ela ter literalmente escaldado o pequeno demônio com uma caçarola de sopa fervendo. Quando ele perguntou o porquê dela ter feito tal coisa, ela replicou: "Ele sabe que eu ODEIO cebolas". Aparentemente, ela tinha dito a ele para não pôr cebolas, e ele colocou do mesmo jeito.

Reprimiu um sorriso. Graças aos deuses que _esses _dias acabaram.

A garota era atrapalhada, desajeitada e grosseira, as mãos e os pés largos demais para uma figura tão pequena. Estava constantemente tropeçando e caindo, esbarrando nas coisas e quebrando-as. Olhos roxos e machucados, galos na cabeça, cortes e contusões, joelhos esfolados e cotovelos arranhados... Como humanos sempre _sobreviviam _e iam para a maturidade era um grande mistério para ele.

Mas eles conseguiam. E ela também.

Agora ela estava na altura do ombro dele, e as reviravoltas do humor cessaram. Ela era contente e jovial, a risada infantil substituída por um gorjeio trinado. O rosto ficou mais fino e o corpo completou-se, dando-lhe as medidas dos quadris comumente associadas à beleza feminina. O cabelo agora ia até abaixo da cintura em ondulações suaves e brilhantes, o preto da franja dando-lhe um surpreendente, mas não desagradável, contraste com o pálido marfim da pele dela... Ela era...

Estreitou o olhar e serrilhou os dentes.

Era... Ela não era para ele, ele finalmente decidiu.

Afinal, ela era humana. E humanos tinham seu próprio lugar com outros humanos. Era sem sentido e potencialmente perigoso ir contra a ordem natural das coisas... Não que ele fugisse do perigo. Perigo era um dos passatempos favoritos dele – enfrentando hordas de demônios, esmagando golpes de estado e rebeliões em massa, defendendo as fronteiras dele de predadores e invasores potenciais, desmembrando ocasionais oponentes que pensavam que poderiam enfrentá-lo numa batalha. Sim, ele gostava da adrenalina que sentia quando derrotava um inimigo particularmente perigoso e do olhar de medo no rosto do adversário quando este percebia que seria a única luta que não seria capaz de fugir.

Sorriu, convencido. _Perigo _era praticamente uma parte da vida diária dele, e ele mesmo era considerado um dos mais perigosos demônios de todas as terras. Mas havia outros tipos de perigo – aventura, ameaça, risco, miséria. E enquanto fosse considerado... covardia fugir de certos tipos de perigo, enfrentar outros seria considerado imprudência.

Jaken remexeu-se durante o sono dele e resmungou algo inteligível antes de cair para o outro lado e abraçar mais forte o Bastão das Cabeças.

Sesshoumaru decidiu ir para um lugar mais afastado e quieto para fazer mais meditações. Ele encontrou um tronco de árvore caída a uns 50 passos de onde estava antes. Sentou-se e retomou os pensamentos.

Sim, o pai dele assumiu um ato inútil, ir contra a ordem natural das coisas, escolhendo uma nobre humana como esposa... Izayoi, mãe de InuYasha. E quais foram os frutos do esforço dele? A morte dele, dela e um tormento sem fim para o filho pobre e mestiço deles.

A mulher tinha enfraquecido o pai dele, tomou conta dos pensamentos dele e lealdades, tornando impossível proteger os territórios e conservar o respeito que tinha perante outros companheiros demônios. Ele desistiu de tudo por ela, pela noiva humana, e o que ele conseguiu em troca? Morte, destruição e desonra... Desonra que ele mesmo não queria para si.

Cruzou os braços e franziu a testa.

Nunca sentiu-se tão... desapontado com alguém em toda a vida. O pai dele, o grande Lorde InuTaisho, deixou-se levar por uma simples humana. Rebaixou-se ao amor. Dizimou-se pelo desejo. Enfraquecido por uma humana inútil. E Rin não era exatamente a mesma coisa?

Sentiu uma pontada no peito, uma dor enfadonha, um minuto de contração.

"Não", ele falou em voz alta. Ela não era a mesma coisa. Rin era diferente.

Rin não o tornou fraco; ela o fazia sentir-se... calmo... quieto, tranqüilo... concentrado. Sim, ele decidiu. Ela o fazia sentir-se concentrado. Ele sabia quem era quando ela estava por perto. Sabia o que era esperado dele e o que ela esperava dele. Não sentia-se tão perdido e à deriva, compelido a andar e vagar à procura de... qualquer coisa – Tessaiga, Totosai, Kaijinbo, Toukijin, Naraku... Estes eram apenas _distrações. _Passatempos para completar os dias. Passatempos para interromper as noites sem dormir. Passatempos para ocupar a mente enquanto o corpo dele ansiava contato físico e o coração doía por compaixão.

Zombou da própria consciência. Ele, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, solitário?

E, ainda mais, desde a morte do pai, ele notou um certo... vazio na própria existência. Uma falta de foco, propósito e significado. Sem amigos, sem família respeitável, sem futuro previsível diante do imediato... Não que todas essas coisas fossem de grande importância, mas...

Era sem sentido morar no passado. Especialmente quando ele tinha tantos negócios no presente atormentando-lhe a mente.

Rin... tinha sido outra distração. Um foco temporário do pensamento imutável dele. Um menor divertimento entre as folgas da existência diária. Verdade, foi Tenseiga que o forçou inicialmente a revivê-la, mas a curiosidade o levou a permitir que ela continuasse com Jaken e ele... Por que o pai dele os achava tão fascinantes? E o que levou o irmão dele a manter como companhia não uma, mas _duas _humanas?

Deveria ser algo que estava faltando a ele. Algo que sabia que não percebia. Algo que ele não podia aprender apenas observando e só podia entender através da experiência. E uma experiência tinha sido.

Um sorriso passou-lhe pelos lábios.

Seria tão simples nos primeiros dias abandoná-la ao longo do caminho, deixando-a numa das muitas vilas que eles passaram. Ele tinha um pouco de apego pela criança, e às vezes a presença dela era um pouco cansativa e chata, muito mais para Jaken que para ele. Mas logo ele ficou acostumado com as manias dela – as risadas incessantes, a compulsão por apanhar flores e a tagarelice. Ela nunca hesitava em falar o que viesse-lhe à mente e era um pouco corajosa naquela época. E ele nunca se cansou dos constantes desafios que ela apresentava a Jaken, fossem eles verbais ou físicos. "O quão útil você é ao Lorde Sesshoumaru?", ela perguntava.

O quão útil, certamente? Ele pensou com uma risada seca. Quantas vezes ele não deixava Rin aos cuidados dele para voltar e descobrir que ela estava desaparecida, seqüestrada ou vagando perdida por entre as árvores? Entretanto, com o tempo e um treinamento adicional, Sesshoumaru podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que Jaken tornou-se um servo mais competente sob o olhar observador de Rin.

Sim, parecia que ela sempre tinha os melhores interesses dele em mente. E talvez agora ele a considerasse o melhor dos interesses.

Vagando pelas terras em companhia de três demônios não era certamente algo da vida de qualquer jovem. O que ela precisava era, certamente, estabilidade, um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar. E, em teoria, ele podia providenciar, tinha providenciado aquilo. Ele tinha o castelo, e eles ficaram lá por muitos anos depois da derrota de Naraku. Rin estava confortável no castelo. Sabia dos caminhos pelos campos, era gentil com todos os servos, e estava perfeitamente segura ali.

A única razão para ela não estar lá no momento era porque ele insistiu em levá-la junto para a patrulha anual da fronteira. Verdade, seria mais fácil e mais eficiente fazer a jornada sem ela, mas ela se divertia lá fora, e, pela parte dele, não... não queria ficar sem a companhia dela por um período tão longo. Uma patrulha anual das fronteiras podia levar meses, três meses para ser mais exato, e o pensamento de viajar tanto tempo apenas com Jaken ao lado dele era... menos que agradável. Ele... precisava vê-la. Precisava escutar a voz e sentir o cheiro dela, ver o sorriso e escutar a risada dela. Precisava saber que ela estava bem e cuidar bem dela. Ele precisava...

Uma dor fantasma passou pelo ombro esquerdo dele, onde costumava ficar o braço dele. Ele esfregou a ponta e franziu a testa. Era impressionante quanta dor algo podia causar simplesmente não estando ali.

Suspirou. Ele não tinha certeza de quando, não tinha certeza do porquê, e não tinha certeza de como... mas tinha se tornado dependente da presença de Rin. _Precisava _dela. E sempre pensou que ela precisava dele também... até hoje.

Tinha cometido... Ele não queria dizer "erro" porque o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não dado a cometer erros. Ele tinha cometido um engano.

No castelo, quando Rin ficava na "época do mês", como ela mesma chamava, ele simplesmente deixava as terras por alguns dias até que ela voltasse ao normal. Mas enquanto eles viajavam, tinha sido ela quem desapareceu numa vila próxima até que o ciclo dela tivesse corrido. Era uma época desagradável para ambos, mas ela reconhecia a necessidade da separação. Sim, ele tinha uma rédea sobre os desejos, mas mesmo os mais fortes laços tinham as suas falhas, e, quando ela cresceu, o cheiro dela ficou mais forte, mais sedutor, mais insistente. E quaisquer _ações _durante esse período podiam ser irreversíveis... Não que ele tivesse aversão em dormir com Rin... Mas usá-la daquela maneira, quando não tinha intenções definidas por ela, podia ser vergonhoso.

Haviam outras mulheres no mundo para tais coisas.

E ele as conhecia. Encontrou diversas delas. Flertando e bajulando, suspirando e passando a mão [1], desejo nos olhos e domínio sobre as mentes. Sim, ele encontrou algumas daquele tipo ao longo da vida dele, e usou-as espontaneamente.

Mas Rin não era aquele tipo de mulher, e ele se recusou a mostrar esse lado a ela. Ela parecia pensar mais dele que aquilo, e ele não tinha o hábito de desapontá-la. Mas ela tinha, de certa forma, desapontado-o.

Passaram-se já cinco dias, sendo este o quinto dia, e ele estava um pouco ansioso pelo retorno dela para poderem continuar as viagens e retornar ao castelo antes do começo do inverno. Ela levara diversas coisas para a vila, então ele pensou que seria prudente esperá-la pelos arredores da vila para poder ajudá-la com a bagagem. Mas enquanto a esperava, algo chamou a atenção dele – cantando, uma canção de mulher, uma canção de Rin. Ele pensou que não haveria tanto mal em procurá-la, então sobressaiu-se pelos topos de algumas árvores e observou de cima. Encontrou-a perto do lado contrário da saída da aldeia, entretendo um pequeno grupo de crianças da vila.

Enquanto os adultos e as crianças mais velhas da vila colhiam e catavam os grãos, ela cantava para as crianças mais novas para mantê-las em pé. Estas corriam ao redor dela em círculos confusos quando Rin tentou agarrá-las e fazê-las sentar. Mas, depois de certa luta e resistência, as crianças cederam e sentaram-se em semicírculo em frente a ela. Rin cantou e acalmou-os, puxando a mais nova para o colo dela para fazer-lhe tranças no cabelo.

Sesshoumaru encontrou-se satisfeito com a visão. A maneira com que ela controlava a atenção delas e demandava respeito. O jeito que acariciava a mais nova e velava as outras... Tinha os trejeitos de uma excelente mãe. Era gentil, carinhosa e atenciosa. Velava sem ser superprotetora. Rigorosa sem ser severa. Indulgente sem parecer fraca. Qualquer criança deixada sob os cuidados dela poderia crescer e ter sucesso em toda ambição.

Mas a canção logo terminou, a trança estava feita, e os pais começaram a chamar os filhos para voltarem para casa assim que terminaram o trabalho na plantação. Rin sorriu e acenou quando as viu irem embora, e estava para ir também quando um jovem da vila aproximou-se dela.

O demônio lorde fixou os olhos no humano. Ele parecia ter a mesma idade de Rin e, a julgar pelo algodão grosseiro das roupas, era nada mais que um normal, um trabalhador, um camponês. O corpo dele estava coberto de suor e sujeira das plantações e o cabelo curto estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo no topo da cabeça. Sesshoumaru supôs que, pelos padrões humanos, aquele jovem poderia ser considerado... atraente, e Rin não parecia perceber a óbvia atenção que ele estava dando a ela. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa e, talvez, um pouco surpresa pelo interesse público dele, não convidando-o para aproximar-se e nem afastando-se dele.

O demônio _desejou _que ela se afastasse. Mas, em vez disso, ela ficou e continuou conversando com ele. Eles falaram de coisas mundanas – o nome dele, o nome dela, o tempo... "Você é nova na vila, não?", o garoto perguntou.

Sesshoumaru escutou quando Rin explicou que ela estava de passagem e provavelmente nunca mais voltaria ali.

"É uma pena que não possa ficar mais tempo", o garoto falou. "Nós teremos nosso festival da colheita em breve. Terá dança, banquete e música. Todo mundo sempre se diverte muito."

"Eu não posso ficar", ela explicou.

"Bem, isso é realmente uma pena", ele disse. "Especialmente você sendo uma excelente cantora. Tenho certeza de que todos adorariam escutar você cantar."

Rin inclinou-se com um sorriso.

O garoto aproximou-se mais um pouco, falando um pouco mais alto, olhando-a mais intencionalmente. "Ajudaria se eu fizesse a você um convite _pessoal_?"

Rin corou, e nessa hora Sesshoumaru virou-se.

O demônio destruiu as árvores e retornou ao acampamento. Ele estava esperando por ela e ainda estava um pouco... confuso pelo que presenciara entre Rin e o camponês.

Claro, ele estava furioso. O _descaramento_ daquele garoto. _Fazendo propostas _a ela daquele jeito. Lançando-lhe olhares maliciosos. Desejando-a com o olhar. A insolência, a audácia, a...

Inspirou e expirou profundamente, forçando as ondas explosivas de ira que ameaçavam dominá-lo a irem para um frio e desolado abismo. Sim, o garoto tinha sido audacioso. Mas Rin tinha sido... Ele mentalmente chocou-se com as palavras enquanto a mente processava as imagens mentais.

Sim, o garoto tinha sido audacioso. Mas Rin tinha sido... receptiva... às propostas dele. Ela _gostou_ da atenção. _Corou_ ante ao flerte dele. Ela...

A dor enfadonha retornou ao peito.

A garota não era dele, e ele tinha razão alguma para sentir-se desse jeito. Se ela... Se ela escolhesse um marido humano, por que ele ficaria surpreso? Ela era humana afinal, simplesmente escolhendo a ordem natural das coisas.

E se o deixasse, vivendo na vila, sendo casada com algum garoto tolo, fazendo-a feliz, quem era ele para ficar no caminho dela?

Quem era ele para negar-lhe felicidade? Tinha ele _alguma vez _negado-lhe algo? Começaria agora?

"Não", ele sussurrou ao vento. Ele _queria _que ela fosse feliz. Ela _merecia _ser feliz. Mas _ele _não a fazia feliz? Ela não era feliz com ele? E Jaken, Ah-Un e o castelo? Ela não gostava do quarto dela? E as jóias e os quimonos? Ela não gostava do jardim, da estrebaria e da casa de banho? Não gostava dos servos, de Jaken e de Ah-Un? Ela não gostava... dele?

Claro, ela não era mais uma criança. Ela não mais o seguia para todos os lugares que ele ia. Nunca mais esperou cantando pelo retorno dele. Nunca mais pegou flores para ele ou tentou fazer tranças no cabelo dele. Nunca mais foi para o quarto dele chorando porque teve um pesadelo ou queria dormir com ele. Nunca mais abraçou-lhe as pernas ou beijou-lhe o rosto ou... nada. De fato, ela era cuidadosa em manter distância dele agora. Mesmo quando não tinha razão para ser tão cautelosa.

Talvez agora que tinha crescido, percebera o que ele era e o quão vis, repugnantes e desprezíveis criaturas os demônios eram. Destruidores de vilas, comedores de almas, o lado negro da humanidade. Talvez agora ela desprezasse ambos, a ele e a situação em que a colocou... Uma criança humana vivendo entre demônios.

E talvez ela justificasse com aqueles sentimentos.

Depois de tudo que ele fizera por ela, depois de tudo que deu a ela. Depois de todas as batalhas e resgates. Depois de todas as roupas e acampamentos. O castelo, os servos, as bonecas de porcelana e os pentes de ouro. As mais finas sedas, os mais raros temperos, o melhor do melhor, e ela _ainda _o rejeitava? Ela o _deixaria? _Iria abandoná-lo? Deixá-lo? E por um _humano, _o pior de tudo.

Um rosnado fez caminho para sair da garganta dele. O descaramento _dele, deles, dela!_

A mão cerrou num forte punho, as garras cravando fundo na carne, derramando gotas vermelhas de sangue na grama.

Não era justo! _Ele _a viu primeiro. Ele a _conheceu _primeiro. Ele a _amou _primeiro. Ele... Ele o quê?

A mão relaxou e as feridas instantaneamente sararam.

_Amou-a _primeiro? Ele a _amava? _E o que era isso? Era isso que estava sentindo? Amor?

Riu secamente para si mesmo. Talvez ela o tivesse enfraquecido, no final das contas.

Aborrecer-se com uma tão simples... Ela estava conversando com um garoto. Aquilo não _significava _nada. Era natural que um garoto ficasse _atraído _por ela, e, pela parte dela, respondeu do único jeito que conhecia... com modéstia. E mesmo que ela _estivesse _interessada nele, era direito dela. Contrariando as assertivas anteriores, ela não o _devia _nada. Ela nunca pediu nada a ele... exceto pela companhia dele e aprovação. E ele queria a aprovação dela. Tudo que fazia por ela, fazia por livre vontade. Ele o fazia para mantê-la segura. Fazia para ver o sorriso dela. Fazia para escutar a risada dela e fazê-la feliz. Fazia porque a amava.

Um sorriso forçado passou-lhe pelos lábios. Tanta coisa para evitar iniciativas imprudentes...

A dor fantasma reapareceu no ombro esquerdo. Ele procurou acalmar a dor no membro que faltava aumentando a pressão na mão direita.

Mas e se ela não retornasse? Talvez não naquela noite, mas em outra? E se ela realmente decidisse que ela queria deixá-lo? Que queria a própria vida _longe _dele? E se ela não quisesse, não pudesse retornar os sentimentos dele? E se...

"Meu lorde?"

Estava tão distraído com os próprios pensamentos que nem escutou-a aproximar-se. "Rin..."

***

[1] _Flirting and fawning, panting and pawing,_ no original. É um recurso literário que teve que ser perdido com a tradução.

***

_Nota da Tradutora:_

Ai, ai...

Finalmente eu consegui achar UM capítulo deste fic! Estou procurando pelos outros, mas se eu não os encontrar em uma semana, começarei a digitá-los novamente. Será uma distração enquanto não escrevo mais capítulos dos meus fics... Isso porque eu não consigo me concentrar neste pc porque sempre tem alguém me enchendo... -.-;; é bem melhor ter algo já pronto e apenas digitar aqui do que esperar por um momento de concentração para escrever algo da cabeça.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! ^_^ Mais capítulos em breve!

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


	2. O coração de uma mulher

_Nota da autora: _Este capítulo se passa ao mesmo tempo do capítulo 1.

In a different light

Capítulo 2: _O coração de uma mulher._

_By: TheMaven_

_Translated by: Shampoo-chan_

Rin estava cansada.

Enquanto andava pelo caminho iluminado pela lua na floresta para chegar ao acampamento onde estavam os três companheiros de viagem dela, um único pensamento pesava-lhe na mente mais que a sacola nas costas. Seria ele capaz de sentir o cheiro dele nela? _Ele _sendo o Lorde Sesshoumaru e _dele _sendo Taro, o jovem que ela encontrara na vila.

Realmente não queria que nada _sério _acontecesse, tudo começou tão inocentemente. Estava cantando para algumas crianças da vila, e depois os pais as chamaram para irem para casa, e _ela _estava para ir embora também quando ele aproximou-se. Ele se apresentou como Taro, e ela foi educada e disse que o nome dela era Rin. Ele então começou a falar sobre o tempo, da colheita e de como era importante catar os grãos antes da chegada da estação fria, além de outras coisas pelas quais ela tinha _pouquíssimo _interesse.

Então ele perguntou se ela era nova na vila, donde vinha e onde estava hospedada. Ela não se sentia muito à vontade em falar que estava viajando com o Lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste, o servo deste e o dragão de estimação. Não que tivesse _vergonha _deles; era simplesmente porque muitos humanos tinham medo deles, pouca tolerância por demônios de qualquer espécie. Se soubessem que ela vivia no meio deles, provavelmente tentaram alguma tolice como tentar matá-los ou fugir... Claro, se fossem atrás do lorde demônio, _eles _seriam os que fugiriam... Se ele deixasse.

Um sorriso travesso passou-lhe pelos lábios. Sim, o lorde era um tanto quanto perigoso e terrível. Entretanto, lembrava de uma certa vez em que ele ficou sentando por quase uma hora enquanto ela praticava tranças no cabelo dele. Não era muito boa naquela época, deixando na ocasião muitos nós e emaranhados no cabelo, e quando ele viu o resultado final...

Cobriu a boca e sufocou uma risada.

O lorde ficou muito _zangado _com o resultado. Ele não berrou com ela, nem gritou ou chamou-lhe palavrões como estava apto a fazer com Jaken. Simplesmente estreitou o olhar para ela, depois tempestuou-se para fora da sala para desfazer o estrago que ela tinha causado. Ele parecia tão bobo com aquela expressão atacada no rosto sério. Para um homem muito importante ficar com raiva porque o cabelo estava daquele jeito era tão...

Riu de novo. Talvez ela tivesse herdado o temperamento dele... Não que ela o visse como um pai ou tivesse uma relação de sangue ou coisa assim. Ele era como... Um amigo querido de seu irmão mais velho que nunca deu a você uma única chance. Aquele sedoso cabelo prateado e aqueles brilhantes olhos dourados... Só pensar nele fazia com que ela...

Pare, Rin. Ela entrou nos trilhos e repreendeu-se. Se começar a pensar nisso, ele sentirá o cheiro. E o nariz dele poder colocar você em pior situação que... Aquele garoto, Taro.

Recomeçou a andar, mudando o peso da sacola nos ombros. Sim, humanos não eram amigos de demônios, então ela maquiava a verdade. Tinha dito que estava viajando com um grupo de amigos e que tiveram de se separar. Apenas depois voltariam a se encontrar nos arredores da vila ao pôr-do-sol, para assim poderem continuar a viagem.

Taro parecia triste por causa da notícia e disse-lhe que seria uma pena que não pudesse ficar mais um pouco por causa do festival da colheita que fariam na próxima semana. Teria banquete, dança e música, e disse que ela se divertiria muito. Mas, quão divertido provavelmente seria, ela teria que encontrar-se com o lorde, e não podia imaginar se ele conseguiria agüentar uma semana _extra _por causa de um desprezível festival. "Não posso ficar", ela disse.

"Bem, é realmente muito chato", ele replicou, "especialmente com você sendo uma excelente cantora. Tenho certeza de que todos adorariam escutar você cantar."

Rin sorriu educadamente, aceitando o elogio dele, mas recusou de novo.

Então ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, falando mais alto, mantendo o olhar no dela. "Ajudaria se eu fizesse um convite _pessoal_?"

Rin foi pega de tão surpresa que quase caiu para trás, corando brilhantemente escarlate quando esforçou-se para ficar em pé... Estava certamente acostumada com os olhares de aprovação dos homens nas vilas em que se hospedava, a maioria devido ao belo vestuário que o lorde a vestia, em oposição à beleza física e natural. E poucos foram os que se aproximaram dela e tentaram uma conversa ou deram-lhe flores ou comida de graça de qualquer tipo. Mas nenhum fez um convite como aquele.

"Isso é um 'sim'?", ele perguntou, esperançosamente.

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça. " Eu sinto muito, mas eu _realmente _tenho que ir embora hoje à noite".

"Oh", ele disse, "bem, e não vai embora até à noite, eu insisto que jante comigo."

"Jantar?", ela repetiu, mansamente.

"Bem, eu não sei onde você está hospedada, mas eu garanto que a comida de lá não é nem de perto tão boa quanto a minha."

"Jantar?", ela falou de novo. A comida da hospedaria era horrível e ela estava com fome. E não estava com vontade de caçar algo uma vez que retornaria ao acampamento.

"Sim, jantar. Peixe, verduras, arroz... Nada fantástico, mas tenho certeza de que ficará satisfeita."

O lorde dela a havia avisado sobre a malícia de certos homens, dos perigos em andar sozinha nas florestas à noite e as conversas com estranhos... Mas ela estava _armada_ e com fome. Se Taro tentasse violentá-la, simplesmente cortaria a garganta dele.

Mas ele não tentou violentá-la. Ele foi muito gentil e educado o tempo todo em que esteve na cabana dele. Ele lavou-se, preparou a refeição, depois se sentaram e conversaram.

Nunca havia conversado tanto com o lorde quanto conversou com Taro. De fato, ela e o lorde pareciam ainda mais distantes enquanto os anos passavam. Ela desenvolveu os próprios interesses, tinha menos e menos interesse em segui-lo pelo castelo e cada movimento dele. Somente podia imaginar o quão _irritante _ deve ter sido para ele. Tê-la engatinhando atrás de cada passo. Sentar quando ele sentava. Dormir quando ele dormia. Beber o chá dela quando ele bebia o chá dele.

Suspirou intimamente. Ela sabia o quão irritante Jaken fora quando ele _a _seguia por todos os cantos, apanhando depois dela. Metendo o nariz onde não era chamado. Fazendo ruídos e comentários impróprios quando o silêncio era preferível... Você sentia como se não tivesse privacidade, nenhum momento para si, nenhum momento de paz...

Sentiu gotas de lágrimas nos olhos. Ela deve ter aborrecido terrivelmente ao lorde. E agora eles tinham menos e menos a dizer um ao outro além de falar sobre a segurança dela, a viagem que ele faria ou sobre o ciclo menstrual dela... Ela _odiava _essas conversas. Era algo tão _pessoal _para falar com um homem tão _impessoal. _Era como se ele soubesse de cada segredo dela e ela soubesse quase nada sobre ele.

"Eu estou certo de que nenhum de nós quer que... acidentes ocorram durante esse 'período do mês', como você chama", o lorde disse.

Zombou. Como se dormir com ela fosse um acidente... Mas ele deixava claro que se _já _exibira qualquer aparente atração, era unicamente por causa do ciclo dela. E por essa razão, durante o período do mês, ela ficava no quarto dela com as portas fechadas para não sentir-se tentada por _nenhum _servo. O lorde não teve problema algum em obter sutras sagrados, para assim ela poder trancar-se nos aposentos dela, precavendo-se de qualquer poderoso pretendente demônio e evitando que _acidentes _ocorressem.

Suspirou de novo. Se o ciclo dela causava tantos problemas, por que ele não tinha simplesmente a mandado embora quando chegou naquela idade...? Não que ela quisesse ir embora, mas aquilo apenas alimentava falsas esperanças.

Estando tão perto dele e não poder tê-lo... Amando-o sabendo que ele nunca, nunca a amaria... E sabendo que ele podia _sentir _o cheiro do desejo dela, podia cheirar o excitamento, que sabia que tinha efeitos sobre ela, e _ainda_ assim não fazia nada... Era quase insuportável.

Era humilhante e vergonhoso.

Sim, ela tinha se acostumado com o novo corpo dela – os seios, o sangue, o quadril. Mas ela ainda tinha pouco controle sobre os próprios sentimentos. Toda vez que o via... Toda vez que ele se aproximava dela... Toda vez que ele a encarava... Só havia uma coisa em que pensar... E não era nada relacionado em beber chá ou fazer tranças. Pensar...

Respirou profundamente e soltou o ar, um sorriso forçado aparecendo-lhe nos lábios.

Pensar, o pensamento de tocar nele de novo era-lhe muito atraente. Há literalmente _anos_ que permitiu a si mesma esse prazer único. Era costume que ela o abraçasse ou beijasse, dar flores a ele ou fazer-lhe elogios. Mas não eram coisas próprias de um comportamento para uma dama, e como Sesshoumaru tinha um olfato apurado, se ela lhe desse o mais breve dos abraços ou o mais inocente dos beijos, ele saberia que ela estava quase que imediatamente... Ela tinha pouco controle de si mesma quando estava perto dele. E como o nariz dele sabia de cada nuance do cheiro dela, era melhor evitá-lo completamente a ter que aturar uma sobrancelha arqueada ou o sorriso dele inclinado para o lado.

O lorde sabia que podia possuí-la quando quisesse, e parecia tão feliz com aquele pensamento que...

Controlou-se de novo, desta vez abraçando-se por um momento, lutando contra o frio de rachar do ar noturno e a dor crescente no peito. Ela não entendia.

_Por que _estava voltando? E _o que_ teria de volta?

Mais inconveniências, silêncio e olhares? Mais avisos, vigilância e suspiros melancólicos? Mais vergonha, humilhação e desejos não-realizados? Mais do _mesmo _que viveu com o passar dos anos?

Por quê? Por que ela fazia aquilo consigo mesma? Estava cansada de ser um brinquedo.

Podia muito bem se virar e voltar para a vila, voltar para Taro. Ao menos ele _precisava _dela, demais. Ele ficou órfão ainda muito cedo, vivendo por conta própria desde que tinha 11 anos. Tinha 19 agora, dois anos mais velho que ela. Tinha a própria casa, sabia cozinhar, caçar e cuidar do campo. Era aberto, honesto e amigo. Ria quando ela ria, sorria quando ela sorria. E a olhava com uma afeição genuína, embora tivessem se conhecido apenas num dia... Ou melhor, poucas horas daquele dia.

De alguma forma, durante a conversa, eles tocaram no assunto dos relacionamentos. Ela disse não ter experiência com homens e não tinha certeza se algum dia teria. Disse que homens eram muito sem-vergonhas e estúpidos, porque nunca se sabia o que estavam pensando. E mesmo quando você acha que está certa, descobre depois que está realmente errada e termina se sentindo uma idiota.

Taro disse que tinha uma experiência limitada com mulheres, mas há algum tempo procurava por uma esposa. Infelizmente poucas famílias das moças da vila dariam uma chance porque ele era muito jovem e não tinha uma família. "O que acontecerá se não puder sustentá-la?", eles perguntavam. Ele explicava então que era bom caçador e pescador, e embora não tivesse muitas posses, ele trataria a filha deles como se fosse uma rainha. Nunca deixaria alguém machucá-la e nunca a deixaria sentir-se sozinha.

E nesse ponto, para o próprio espanto, Rin explodiu em lágrimas. Chorou como um bebezinho e NÃO conseguiu parar! Taro passou um braço confortador ao redor dela e a puxou para si, deixando que ela chorasse livremente sobre a roupa grosseira que cobria-lhe o peito.

"O que foi, Rin?"

"Eu não sei", ela disse.

"Bem, deve ter algo errado. As pessoas não choram sem motivo".

Rin sabia. Sabia o que estava errado. Mas não fazia sentido. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais chorava.

"Está machucada?", ele perguntou. "Está com dor?"

"Não, eu... É que... "

"Rin?"

"Você poderia... poderia me... _abraçar _mais um pouco?"

Taro concordou. "Claro, mas..."

Rin apertou-o tanto que ele sentiu como se os membros dele fossem partir.

"Que abraço apertado o seu."

"Desculpe." Fazia tanto tempo que ela tocava em alguém, tanto tempo que alguém a tocava...

"Não, não", ele disse. "Está tudo bem."

Rin continuou a chorar, e ele continuou a confortá-la.

"Quer me contar o que está realmente errado?", ele perguntou.

"Eu estou sozinha", ela murmurou.

"Sozinha?", ele riu. "E os seus amigos? Seus companheiros de viagem?"

"É.. complicado", ela finalmente falou.

"Quão complicado pode ser? Você está triste porque sente falta deles", ele disse.

"Estou triste quando eles não estão por perto. E fico ainda mais triste quando eles estão por perto."

Taro deu uma risada, inquieto. "Não faz muito sentido. Como pode ficar triste quando está com seus amigos?"

"Eu não sei", ela disse. "Mas eu fico".

"Talvez eles não sejam bons amigos então."

Rin encolheu os ombros. "Eu não acho que eles saibam muito sobre amizade. Mas são os únicos amigos que eu tenho".

"Isso é muito triste."

Rin concordou. "É."

Taro limpou a garganta. "Eles tratam você bem? Esses seus _amigos?"_

"A maioria das vezes".

O rapaz pareceu inquieto. "O que quer dizer com 'a maioria das vezes'?"

"Bem... Algumas vezes eles machucam meus sentimentos sem querer".

"Oh?"

"Quer dizer, eu percebo que eles estão sendo lógicos. E eles têm bons motivos para fazerem as coisas do jeito que fazem, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Eu não queria me sentir tão... isolada."

"Isolada?"

Rin concordou de novo. "Não faria sentido algum se eu explicasse, então...". Ela suspirou e afastou-se dele, esfregando a face com os punhos.

"Tudo bem agora?"

A garota fez "sim" com a cabeça fracamente e bocejou. "Só estou cansada".

"Bem, você poderia ficar aqui esta noite se quiser... Digo, não aqui, não comigo. Apenas na vila. Descanse um pouco e encontre seus amigos amanhã de manhã. Tenho certeza de que esperarão por você, e será difícil fazer uma longa viagem quando está tão cansada."

Rin ficou em pé e balançou a cabeça. "Não será tão longa. E eu não tenho tanta certeza se me esperarão." Ela sacudiu a poeira na parte de trás do quimono. "Só vou à hospedaria, pegarei minhas coisas e irei embora".

O rapaz ficou em pé e caminhou ao lado dela até a porta. "Eu realmente queria que você ficasse", ele disse. "Principalmente porque você não me parece tão feliz em ir."

A garota balançou a cabeça e ficou do lado de fora. "Algumas pessoas estão destinadas a serem infelizes, eu acho".

"_Eu _poderia fazer você feliz", ele ficou em pé na soleira da cabana. "Fique aqui", ele disse. "Não precisamos casar agora, ou nem isso se você não quiser. Podíamos ter nosso tempo, conhecer um ao outro... Eu poderia fazer você feliz. Nós podíamos fazer um ao outro felizes."

"Você está me propondo casamento", ela riu.

Taro fez um "sim" solene com a cabeça.

"Você acabou de me conhecer. Mal me conhece."

"Um homem sabe o que sente por uma mulher no momento em que põe os olhos nela. Você seria uma excelente esposa, Rin, e uma mãe ainda melhor. Eu vi você com as crianças. Elas realmente se apegam a você."

A garota sorriu para si mesma. Ela_ gostava_ de crianças. Ela _queria _crianças. Mas...

"Eu poderia fazer você feliz, Rin. Apenas me dê uma chance e deixe-me tentar."

"Eu..."

O rapaz suspirou pesadamente. "Você deve achar que estou sendo rápido demais."

"Não, bem... _sim_, mas..."

"Você está cansada de ficar sozinha, não?"

Rin desviou o olhar dele, em direção da floresta, em direção da escuridão. "Eu sinto muito se fui um incômodo, Taro. O jantar estava ótimo, e você é um bom rapaz, mas..."

"Você sente falta de seus amigos", ele concluiu.

Rin concordou. Para dizer a verdade, se ela nunca encontrasse o lorde dela, se nunca tivesse corrido dos lobos, se não tivesse crescido e amadurecido presa dentro da própria vila dela, provavelmente casaria com alguém como Taro... Mas não era nem isso nem outra coisa. Tudo era o que era para ser e você não pode mudar isso.

Taro sorriu tristemente para si. "Eu sabia que você era boa demais para mim", ele falou. "Mas você não pode culpar um homem por tentar."

"Não", ela disse. "Eu não posso culpar um homem por tentar... mas estou começando a odiar um certo homem por _não _tentar". Depois ela o deixou e começou a caminhar para o campo.

E lá estava ela. Sozinha na floresta, vagando cegamente por um caminho iluminado pela luz fraca da lua em direção ao... Nem se lembrava mais para onde.

Respirou profundamente e deixou o ar escapar. Ele pode sentir o cheiro das lágrimas também, ela lembrou-se. A última coisa que queria era vê-lo nas últimas. Você já terá muitos problemas tentando explicar o cheiro de Taro... Pense que é porque o lorde sempre se preocupa com ela.

Não é como se fossem casados, ou se já tivessem algo antes. Ele já tinha deixado claro em mais de uma ocasião que não queria que _acidentes _acontecessem... Então ele realmente não tinha direitos sobre ela. Ele não era o dono dela. Não eram _casados._ Então, se ela quisesse chorar no ombro de algum estranho, estava completamente dentro dos direitos dela. E se ele começasse a encrencar por causa disso, ela apenas diria para que o lorde se danasse.

Riu para si. O que ele responderia se ela dissesse isso?

Certamente não era algo digno de uma dama ou de respeito, mas... Droga! Ele a estava enlouquecendo! Não era justo. Não é justo que ele tenha um olfato apurado e um olhar agudo e note cada pequena mudança nela. Não era justo que ela nem ao menos pudesse _fantasiar _sobre ele... Se o fizesse, ele saberia e depois daria a ela um daqueles olhares do tipo "eu sei o que você está pensando, e isso nunca irá acontecer". Claro, isso não acontecia há tempos, há um ano ou dois, mas a maioria das vezes era porque ela passava muito tempo evitando-o. E, embora já fizesse algum tempo, ela ainda lembrava de como era e de como a fazia sentir-se.

_Suja._

Praguejou e chutou a terra em frente a ela. Por que ele não podia casar com ela? Não precisava ser nada permanente, nada duradouro. Neste caso, ela só queria sair um pouco das regras, pensar em outras coisas. Se ele quisesse _possuí-la, _então... Então ela iria querer que a possuísse de novo. E de novo. E de novo e de novo e de novo.

Podia sentir a face ruborizada. Isso era ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

Controle-se, Rin. Você _não _é um animal, parece de agir como um. Você não quer dar a ele uma desculpa para livrar-se de você, quer?

Claro que não... Sim, as coisas seriam desagradáveis agora, mas não quer dizer que não vão melhorar. Eventualmente os seus hormônios vão se acalmar e você não ficará tão excitada e... Ela suspirou de novo. Não eram apenas os hormônios. Não era só o corpo dela... Era o coração, a alma dela, cada pensamento que tinha, cada respiração, cada fibra do ser... Ela o _amava _com tudo que era e tudo que poderia ser. Ela... estava desanimada.

Mas... se não fossem os hormônios, as coisas eventualmente se acertariam entre os dois. E aí ela e o lorde se sentariam juntos e teriam uma boa conversinha sobre, por exemplo, o que aconteceu entre ela e Taro. Talvez o lorde tivesse mudado de ideia sobre ela e... Talvez ele a _quisesse. _Talvez ele a _amasse. _Talvez já tivesse percebido que humanos não eram tão ruins e que meio-demônios eram perfeitamente aceitáveis. Talvez...

Riu para si. Ah, é... E talvez Jaken ficasse maior que o Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

Sorriu e continuou a andar. Estava desanimada, e era desanimador. Como dissera a Taro, ela estava destinada a ser infeliz... Mas se tivesse de escolher entre ser infeliz _com _ele ou ser infeliz _sem _ele, a escolha era simples.

O sorriso cresceu. Era como Taro dissera: "Um homem sabe o que sente por uma mulher no momento em que põe os olhos nela". E era quase o mesmo para ela. Desde pequena sabia do que sentia quando viu Sesshoumaru descansando naquela árvore de cerejeira, sabia que queria ser dele... com todas as forças.

Se ele quisesse um seguidor, ela o seguiria. Se precisasse de um servo, ela o serviria. Se precisasse de um amigo, ela seria amiga dele. E se, quando crescesse, ele tivesse _outras _necessidades dela... Ela ficaria feliz em ver que tinha necessidades dele também.

Ficou corada e deu uma risada sem graça. Pelos deuses, estava muito desanimada.

Precisava visualizar o campo. Precisava manter os olhos no caminho, a sacola nas costas e a mente em retornar ao campo. Uma vez de volta, poderia dormir um pouco e, na manhã seguinte, partiriam de novo. Mais duas semanas e estariam de novo no castelo e... "Droga!" Ela tropeçou numa raiz exposta e caiu no chão, a sacola atingindo-lhe a nuca. "Eu tinha que ser ainda mais desastrada? Eu pensei que essa fase já tinha passado."

Ficou de joelhos e tentou levantar-se. "Ow!" Sentou-se e massageou o tornozelo direito. Não parecia quebrado, mas estava doendo muito. Retirou um dos obi's da sacola e enrolou-o ao redor do pé. Bem, ela pensou, isso poderia conter o inchaço. A coisa mais fácil a fazer seria chamar pelo lorde dela, mas... Isso significaria que ele teria de tocá-la e carregá-la, certamente. Se fosse tão bom quanto no pensamento era...

Suspirou profundamente. Não. Tocá-lo era uma má ideia. Todo aquele cenário de "sujeira" repassou-lhe na cabeça.

Teria que voltar ao acampamento com as próprias pernas e com as próprias forças... Não importasse _quanto _tempo demoraria. Levantou-se, tirou as folhas secas que pregaram no quimono e mancou em direção ao acampamento. Pelos deuses, como ela adorava uma punição.

* * *

Finalmente o acampamento apareceu na vista de Rin, a lua cheia no horizonte e sabendo que estava muito mais atrasada do que já esteve em toda a vida. Pelo menos ela tinha uma boa desculpa agora. Coxeou até a fogueira que estava apagando, passou pelo Bastão de Duas Cabeças, passou por um ressonante Ah-Un e sentou-se na base de uma árvore de magnólia, pousando a sacola no chão e suspirando. O que ela realmente queria era uma boa xícara de chá quente, algo para aquecê-la por dentro e lutar contra o forte estremecimento dos ossos.

Remexeu o fogo e tentou reacendê-lo. Não havia sinal de lorde Sesshoumaru. Por um breve momento, achou que seria melhor chamá-lo, mas Jaken e Ah-Un pareciam dormir muito profundamente, preferindo não acordá-los. Então, se ela queria mesmo encontrá-lo, teria que se levantar e procurar.

Mudou o peso do corpo para o pé esquerdo e forçou a se levantar. Por que ela estava fazendo isto? Poderia muito bem ficar aqui e esperar pela volta dele.

Suspirou e seguiu pelo caminho passando pelos arbustos. Parecia que alguém estivera ali recentemente, e o lorde dela gostava de solidão... E quanto ao porquê de estar fazendo isto e procurar por ele quando seria mais simples ficar e esperar... Ela não queria preocupá-lo. Ela sempre dizia a ele quando estava vindo e indo, não que ele restringisse aos movimentos dela; ele simplesmente queria saber. E se ela tentasse escapar sem dizer uma única palavra, ele sempre a encontrava em questão de minutos.

De fato, ela poderia até ouvi-lo agora. "Não fuja, Rin", ele disse. "Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer com você".

E ela concordou e inclinou-se sem fazer uma única pergunta.

Sim, foi por isso que ela recusou o pedido de Taro. Tinha prometido ao lorde que nunca fugiria. E nunca faria isso.

Encontrou Sesshoumaru sentando num tronco caído, a poucos metros do lugar original, a face dele ocultada pelas sombras vindas das copas das árvores mais altas. Ele parecia sério, os olhos dourados focalizados em algum ponto em frente, a boca desenhada numa linha fina, a mão apertando fortemente o ombro esquerdo dele. Por um breve momento, achou melhor não perturbá-lo, especialmente porque ele não pareceu notar a aproximação dela. Mas ela já tinha feito todo aquele caminho, com um tornozelo deslocado, então...

Tomou fôlego e caminhou até a clareira. "Meu lorde?"

Sesshoumaru a olhou. "Rin..."

* * *

N/T: ok, depois de muita reclamação, voltei a postar a história aqui. No FFsol a história está atualizada até o capítulo 17, mas pra ler você precisa ser cadastrado no site e ter mais de 18 anos.

Vou postar de 3 em 3 dias os capítulos aqui até chegar aos inéditos, ok?

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	3. Orgulho e Preconceito

In a different light

Capítulo 3: _Orgulho e Preconceito_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo_

"Eu só gostaria de avisar que estou de volta", Rin falou.

O lorde assentiu que entendera, tomando um momento para si para notar a aparência desgrenhada dela – o cabelo despenteado, as folhas secas grudadas no quimono, o leve brilho de suor na fronte. Ele suprimiu um sorriso quando uma breve imagem dos dois rolando juntos no chão da floresta passou-lhe rapidamente pelos olhos. Membros enlaçados, respirações misturadas, cheiros combinados e carregando o vento fresco do pré-inverno.

Como se soubesse os pensamentos dele, ela desviou o olhar, dando a oportunidade a ele de tomar ar num único fôlego, esperando sentir aquele cheiro único, daquela rosa solitária desabrochando ao sol do meio-dia... Mas, em lugar disso, os sentidos dele foram assaltados com algo estranho, embora fosse familiar. O mau cheiro daquele _humano _do vilarejo.

"Meu lorde parece distraído", ela disse com suavidade. "Talvez seja melhor eu deixá-lo com os pensamentos dele".

"Fique".

Rin visivelmente hesitou quando o coração dela saltou uma batida, sem dúvida devido ao tom de aspereza da voz dele.

Doía causar-lhe tanto alarme, mas ele tinha que descobrir a origem do cheiro. Sabia que era daquele garoto – aquele camponês imundo do vilarejo. Mas como e por quê? Contato casual entre os dois não deixaria um cheiro tão duradouro... Mas os odores distintos de um contato mais _íntimo _seriam visíveis, e eram, felizmente, ausentes.

Rin abraçou os ombros quando as batidas do coração retornaram ao normal. Olhando-a de onde estava, oculto em sombras e pela luz da lua, os ombro caídos, a cabeça abaixada, o que ele presumiu ser de vergonha, estava mais do que desejoso de negligenciar as transgressões da tarde. Ela parecia estar sofrendo muito, e ele não tinha desejo de adicionar-lhe mais obrigações. Talvez fosse hora de mudar para tópicos de conversas mais agradáveis... Como os sentimentos dele por ela, a necessidade de saber se ela estava segura e bem. A necessidade de mantê-la feliz e saudável. A necessidade de mantê-la perto de si. O desejo de...

Rin olhou-o no momento em que o vento passou por ela, e o nariz dele foi novamente atacado pelo cheiro estranho daquele camponês imundo... aquele intrometido... aquele _humano _hedonista que, no espaço de um dia, colocou as patas sobre Rin, deixando-a saturada pelo cheiro dele quando _ele, _o lorde e protetor dela, não a tocava desde que ela tinha doze anos!

"Meu lorde?"

"Você está atrasada", ele disse, suavemente.

"Sinto muito, meu lorde. Não acontecerá de novo". A voz dela estava trêmula, o pulso rápido.

"Não estava de acordo que você retornaria ao pôr-do-sol?"

A garota preocupou-se um pouco, depois fez "sim" com a cabeça, fracamente.

"O que atrasou você?".

Rin estava devagar para responder, o coração continuava acelerado. Recusou-se a encontrar o olhar dele e apertou o abraço nos ombros.

O grande lorde percebeu que isto significava uma coisa – ela iria _mentir _para ele.

Um olhar de censura formou-se no caminho entre as sobrancelhas. Em dez _anos, _ela havia pensado em mentir para ele somente _uma _vez... para proteger o irmão daquela exterminadora no Monte Hakurei. Naquela época, antes que ela pudesse responder a pergunta dele verdadeira ou dolorosamente, Jaken intrometeu-se, dizendo a ela o quão era inútil mentir ao lorde porque ele sempre podia descobrir a verdade passando pelas mais profundas decepções... Um fato contra o qual era parecia estar lutando no momento.

"Eu espero uma resposta, Rin. Uma resposta _verdadeira"._

Rin engoliu em seco.

No Monte Hakurei, o desejo de obedecer ao lorde provou ser mais forte que proteger o garoto, que, nessa época, havia tentado matá-la... Perguntou-lhe se o garoto estava na caverna da qual ela havia acabado de sair. Ela olhou sobre o ombro e olhou o chão, mas depois de alguma hesitação e o aviso de Jaken, respondeu honestamente um "sim". Depois ela começou as explicações, esperando melhorar a opinião do lorde sobre o garoto e afastá-lo da ira dele...

O lorde desculpou _aquele _garoto, vendo que Rin estava ilesa e por ela ter sido honesta ao falar do encontro deles. Mais: ela ainda era uma criança naquela época... Mas _este _garoto...

"Eu me atrasei na vila", ela finalmente falou.

Não era uma mentira, Sesshoumaru raciocinou, mas também não era toda a verdade. _O que _ela estava escondendo? E _por que _estava escondendo?

Rin abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas ele a cortou.

"Antes que diga outra palavra", ele mantinha a voz calma e fria, "saiba que eu a vi hoje no vilarejo. Você estava conversando com um daqueles... _garotos _de lá, e agora o cheiro dele está em você."

"E-eu... Eu posso explicar, meu lorde."

"Então o faça".

O tornozelo dela começou a latejar. A cabeça começou a girar. Pelos deuses, ele _sabe. _Esbofeteou-se mentalmente. Claro que ele sabe. Você sabia que ele saberia. Ele _sempre _sabe. Você não pode _mentir _para ele. Você não pode esconder as coisas dele... Pelos deuses! Está em você?

Inalou a frente do quimono e xingou-se mentalmente. Como se o _seu _nariz funcionasse da mesma forma.

"Estou esperando, Rin."

Rin engoliu em seco, depois tomou fôlego. "Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, meu lorde."

"Sabe?", ele perguntou. "Você presume que sabe o que se passa em minha mente?"

A garota olhou-o por um instante e depois desviou o olhar. "Não, meu lorde. Eu não presumo saber, mas... " Ele pode _sentir o cheiro dele _em você? Pelos deuses, você sabe o que ele está pensando. Sabe o que ele pensa que fez... E o quão _furioso _e _enojado _por você ele se sente agora... Ele a levou para a casa dele. Criou-a para ser uma dama, e olhe só no o que fez... Você é uma vergonha. Deveria estar envergonhada... Indo para a cabana daquele garoto. _Pedindo _que ele a abraçasse. Enrolando-se num completo estranho... Que tipo de _dama _faria algo assim?

Nenhuma. _Damas _não fazem isso. Você nem é mais uma... E o seu lorde sabe disso, sabe que tipo de prostituta você se transformou. Por que você não se pergunta se ele não mandará você embora e se afastar?

O lorde não quer ser afetado pelo seu sangue sujo... Ele odeia humanos por isso, e agora também deu a ele uma perfeita razão para odiar você. Mas talvez...

"Eu sinto muito", ela confessou, assustada. "Eu não queria que nada acontecesse. Estava com fome, e a comida da hospedaria era horrível. E eu não queria ir caçar. E eu estava com fome. E eu só fui com ele porque estava com fome."

Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas. O que ela estava dizendo? Ela não _queria _que nada acontecesse? _Aconteceu _alguma coisa? Ele _fez _alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que ela não queria?

"O que ele fez depois que foi com ele?"

"Ele não fez nada", ela jurou. "Foi completamente inocente. Não foi culpa dele."

"Culpa?", ele repetiu. Culpa implicava erro, falta.

"Não foi culpa dele, meu lorde". Ela não queria que ele fosse à vila, destruísse a cabana dele, cortasse a garganta do coitado... Taro foi tão _bom _para ela. Foi tão bom e ela estava sendo terrível. "Foi inocente, meu lorde. Nada aconteceu."

"Se nada aconteceu, por que está tão nervosa? Por que seu pulso está rápido? Por que está respirando com dificuldade? Por que posso sentir o cheiro do sal das suas lágrimas?"

Rin borrou o canto dos olhos com a manga do quimono.

"Se tudo foi tão _inocente, _o que dói em me contar?"

"Porque é _pessoal." _Vergonha, humilhação, desrespeito. "Eu não _quero _contar. Não é da sua conta."

Sesshoumaru tentou esconder a dor que as palavras dela causaram a ele. _Não é da sua conta... _Desde quando ela _deixou _ de ser parte da "conta" dele? Desde quando ela quis manter as coisas escondidas dele? Desde quando ela deixou de... _confiar _nele?

Enquanto o lorde continuava sentado no tronco caído, Rin tirou um momento para se recuperar. Respirou profundamente para diminuir a pulsação e acalmar os nervos, limpando depois as lágrimas e endireitando a coluna. Pronto, não foi _tão _ruim, pensou. Não foi tão vergonhoso... E eu nem envolvi Taro na situação. Resolvi as coisas com um certo grau de dignidade. Não caí muito na opinião dele, eu espero... Logo será esquecido e as coisas retornarão ao que era qualificado como "normal".

Sorriu largamente e respirou mais profundamente desta vez.

_Não é da sua conta, _ele repetiu para si. Ela, agora, não se considerava _da conta dele, _o que significava apenas uma coisa – ela _queria _deixá-lo. Ela queria ter a própria vida dela _separada _dele, escondida dele, longe dele. E... ela estava _rindo _disso.

Podia vê-la claramente pelo canto dos olhos, e ela estava _rindo. _Ela estava _feliz _por causar-lhe tanta dor. Ela estava _feliz _por causa das preocupações e problemas que já causou a ele. Estava _feliz _porque não mais queria ficar com ele, e estava agora coberta pelo cheiro de outro homem... Um cheiro que ela _não _tinha intenção de explicar. Um cheiro que...

"Meu lorde?"

As garras dele cerraram-se num punho, derramando sangue da palma da mão.

"Meu lorde, você está _sangrando."_

Mulher estúpida. Fêmea estúpida, simplória e ignorante... Lutou contra um rosnado que ameaçava escapar da garganta. _Privacidade. _Quando foi que ele negou-lhe _privacidade? _Ele já entrou no quarto dela sem bater na porta? Ele já a espionou enquanto se banhava? Já a seguiu para qualquer lugar que ela ia?

Não!

Deu a ela espaço. Deu a ela privacidade. Deu tudo e qualquer coisa que ela podia querer, e ela _ainda _preferia aqueles humanos patéticos a ele.

Zombou-se de si. Mas é claro que preferia; ela era uma _deles. _

"Meu lorde? A sua mão..."

Quanta tolice achar que ela _sentisse _algo por ele. O que ele podia realmente oferecer a ela? O que ele sabia sobre humanas e as necessidades delas?

A dor fantasma no ombro esquerdo dele retornou, mais forte e mais insistente que antes. Ele praguejou enquanto respirava... Sim, aquele garoto, aquele _humano _ era fraco e sem valor e cheirava a poeira, suor e madeira morta... Mas ele tinha a Rin _dele._ Ele tinha Rin e _dois _bons braços para abraçá-la, _duas _fortes mãos para protegê-la e sustentá-la...

"Meu lorde, está se _machucando._"

Certamente que, numa batalha, mesmo estando prejudicado, ele era um combatente superior... Podia esmagar o humano sem problema algum – cortar a garganta dele com um dedo, quebrar o pescoço usando o terceiro dedo e o polegar, rachar o crânio usando as botas, partir a coluna dele sobre os joelhos... Havia muitas maneiras de livrar o mundo dessas criaturas tão fracas, frágeis e obviamente inferiores. Não havia como um humano competir com um demônio completo como ele, e ainda...

Este... _humano, _este fraco e sem valor com _dois _braços e _duas _fortes mãos lutou contra ele na única batalha em que o lorde se preocupou em ganhar... A guerra pelo coração de Rin... E ele usou aquele _dois _bons braços e _duas _fortes mãos para cortejar Rin longe dele... Tão _forte _era o abraço daquele humano que ela nem ao menos podia dizer... porque era _pessoal _e _não era da conta dele. _

E verdadeiramente _não_ era mesmo. Ela não era dele; ele não tinha poder sobre ela, mas...

Rin agarrou o punho cerrado e pressionou-o entre as palmas dela. "Por favor, pare, meu lorde. Está derramando sangue por todo o chão da floresta".

Olhou para o lugar onde ela estava antes – fora da clareira, entre as árvores – e onde estava agora – ajoelhada em frente a ele. Não se lembrava de ter escutado o movimento dela. "Solte minha mão".

Rin balançou a cabeça. "Não até que a abra e pare de derramar sangue pelo chão. Sangue fresco atrai animais e sabem lá os deuses o que mais."

Levantou uma elegante sobrancelha para ela. "_Você_ pretende _me _repreender sobre os perigos do sangue e os _indesejáveis animais _que isso pode atrair?"

Rin zombou. "Não presumo repreender meu lorde em qualquer assunto acima do Céu ou da Terra. Eu..." Ela sabia que ficar perto dele era uma péssima ideia, mas ele estava se machucando e...

"Você o quê?", ele perguntou.

"Eu não quero que se machuque", ela finalmente disse.

Depois de tudo que ela disse, depois de tudo que fez, ela se _preocupa _com o bem-estar dele. Era o bastante para fazê-lo rir... Se ele fosse dado a tal coisa.

"Está com raiva de mim". Ela sentiu as garras cravando mais forte na própria mão dele, o sangue cobrindo as mãos dela também.

"Eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo."

"Que bobagem", ela falou. "Não fez nada de errado. Se há culpa, é inteiramente minha".

A mão dele relaxou um pouco. "Eu não acredito que seja uma descrição correta".

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Por que você voltou?", ele perguntou.

"Por que eu não deveria voltar?"

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar do dela. "Aqui... não é o seu lugar", ele finalmente falou.

Rin sentiu os olhos marejarem, o sangue correr frio. "Então... Vai me mandar embora?"

O outro foi devagar em responder. "Eu não sei o que fazer com você".

Rin mordeu o lábio e sufocou um soluço. "Se meu lorde ainda está indeciso, eu imploro que não me mande embora."

Lágrimas? Ele pensou. Ela estava feliz momentos antes e agora está chorando?

"Eu sei que sou uma grande preocupação para meu lorde e que minha humanidade traz vergonha sobre seu lar, mas..." Ela apertou o punho nas mão. "Por favor, não me mande embora".

O lorde ficou em silêncio.

"Eu tento não ser um estorvo. E eu tento sempre ficar por conta própria. Estou praticando bem minhas lições... mesmo as de autodefesa", ela falou. "Sou capaz de me proteger sozinha se meu lorde não quiser mais essa responsabilidade."

Sesshoumaru forçou-se a não ficar compadecido das lágrimas, não se deixar influenciar por aquela... lamentável exibição de sentimentos. Ela não podia estar nos dois caminhos, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela pode ser tanto dele quanto deles... Mas ele não a dividiria. Não ficaria sentado em casa e preocupado enquanto ela andava por aí e se exibia para qualquer garoto de vilarejo... Ele era bom demais para aquilo, e _ela_ deveria saber.

"Humanos convivem com humanos", ele falou. "Tenho certeza de que _eles _podem cuidar de você melhor que eu."

Rin soltou a mão dele e cobriu o rosto. "A única coisa que preciso é você!". Os ombros tremeram com a força dos soluços, o sal das lágrimas assaltou os sentidos dele.

Era... doentio. "Pare com isso", ele ordenou.

"Eu fui com Taro e chorei no ombro dele..." As lágrimas não pararam; o rosto continuava escondido entre as mão. "Eu estava triste e sozinha e queria alguém para conversar."

"Pare com isso".

"Ele disse que queria casar, mas nenhuma das famílias poderia aceitá-lo porque ele era jovem e pobre, e também não tinha família. E eu me dei bem com ele porque eu não tenho uma família, mas encontrei alguém para me receber. Mas ele queria alguém para amá-lo e aceitá-lo, alguém de quem ele pudesse cuidar e fazer feliz... E e-eu – e eu queria a mesma coisa, mas eu sabia que não podia ter e fiquei triste, então comecei a chorar."

"Rin, pare com isso."

"E eu _não _consegui parar. Eu queria, queria, queria muito, mas eu não consegui... Havia tanta – Coisa! Encheu minha cabeça. E eu nunca conversei sobre isso, nunca disse nada... e e-eu tentei esquecer, tentei ignorar, tentei não me preocupar e fingir que não era nada... Mas _dói." _

"Rin..."

"E eu não aguentei mais a dor! Eu não pude deixar de me preocupar. Não pude ignorar. Não consegui fazer ir embora... Então eu chorei."

"_Pare _agora, Rin".

"Eu me sinto tão sozinha às vezes", ela continuou. "Este corpo é tão estranho. Tem um cheiro engraçado e uma aparência engraçada. Sangra e sua... E as mudanças de humor e as cólicas. E eu tenho que tomar cuidado com os _homens_, tenho que tomar cuidado com _você_, tenho que tomar cuidado comigo... E é muita coisa. Não é justo", ela se lamentou. "Por que eu me sinto tão sozinha? Por que eu me sinto como se estivesse sendo _punida_? Por que eu tenho que me trancar no quarto enquanto todos andam livremente por aí como bem querem? Por que eu tenho que me sentir tão _suja _o tempo todo? Isto... Isto é para ser _natural, _todos vivem falando a respeito. Mas por que eu acho que _não _é?"

Não obstante a angústia, incerteza e culpa que sentia passando pelo peito, ele mantinha o olhar e a voz firmes. "Isto é... parte do desenvolvimento dos humanos, como eu já lhe contei."

Rin enxugou as lágrimas, limpando o nariz com as mangas. Bem, eu _odeio, _ela disse. "Odeio o jeito que me faz sentir, odeio as coisas que me obriga a fazer". Sufocou mais soluços. "Ele me fez sentir... normal por algum tempo". Tossiu na mão e limpou a boca com a costa dela. "Eu apenas quis me sentir normal e esquecer tudo que era ruim e..."

Rin suspirou pesadamente e tirou o cabelo do rosto. Já tinha ido tão longe, por que não dizer logo tudo de uma vez?

Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. "Eu só queria alguém para me abraçar", ela disse. "É tão errado querer ser tocada?"

Sesshoumaru entendeu como uma pergunta retórica e não respondeu.

"É, meu lorde?"

Sesshoumaru fitou o rosto corado e os olhos vermelhos. "Não", ele disse. "Não é".

Rin continuou limpando-se das camadas de lágrimas – secando os olhos, fungando, tomando ar. "Eu peço perdão, meu lorde. Eu sei o quanto odeia..." As mãos foram de novo ao rosto e ela recomeçou o choro.

Amados deuses, façam-na _parar. _Quanto tempo vocês querem que eu fique sentado aqui e aguente isto? Ela claramente pensa que _eu _sou o culpado de tanta miséria, como posso fazê-la parar?

"Eu julguei você mal e peço desculpas".

Humanos fracos e chorões... Como ela aguentava fazer isso? Como eu aguento ficar vendo?

"Por favor, não me mande embora", ela disse. "Eu não sei o que poderei fazer se não puder vê-lo".

O lorde permanecia racional, lógico. Ele não se humilharia a ter que chorar e pedir perdão. "Você se esconde de mim toda vez que tem uma chance".

"Eu não faço isso!"

"Faz sim. No momento em que entro numa sala, você sai".

Rin mordeu o lábio, sufocando os soluços. Então chegou a hora, ela pensou. Terei de explicar cada detalhe a ele... Não é tão ruim quanto _chorar _aos pés dele, agora tenho que mostrar minhas fantasias aos olhos dele.

"Então você parou", ele falou. "Que bom."

Rin respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Se eu me _escondo, _meu lorde, não é por causa da minha _indisposição _em estar perto de você... Suponho o que irá dizer, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

Rin levantou a cabeça, mas tinha os olhos fechados. Apenas respire um pouco e o faça agora. Um olhar dele é tudo que precisa e você já pode senti-lo encarando-a... Ela umedeceu os lábios e abriu os olhos.

"Pelos deuses", ela murmurou enquanto respirava.

"O quê?"

A garota balançou a cabeça, mas não quebrou o contato visual, um pequeno sorriso passando-lhe pelos lábios.

O lorde estreitou o olhar e a fitou. O que ela estava fazendo? Em que estava pensando?

Tão dourados e bonitos. Tão sereno e de prender a respiração. Tão... sedutor...

Rin sentiu uma _coceira _entre as pernas, mudando de posição para ajudar a aliviar, o sorriso alargando, a temperatura aumentando. Era fácil imaginar o lorde usando aqueles olhos, apenas aquele olhar, para seduzir uma virgem ignorante nos aposentos dele.

Aquilo era... _desejo _queimando no fundo dos olhos dela?

Rin podia sentir o rosto ficar corado, mas não ia, não podia desviar o olhar. Queria mais dos olhos dele em si. Veja através de mim, ela pensou. Banhe-me com o brilho âmbar dos seus olhos, meu lorde. Tudo que ver, pode possuir.

O demônio lutou contra um sorriso, sentindo o cheiro superficial do ar entre eles. Podia dizer apenas em olhá-la, mas agora ele podia sentir o cheiro. Ela estava... excitada.

"É por causa disso que você me evita?", ele perguntou.

"Eu não quero me embaraçar", ela respondeu.

"Embaraçar?", ele repetiu. "Você acha isto _embaraçoso?"_

"É que você sabe que nada virá desses _sentimentos",_ ela disse. "Quando você é uma menina de treze anos, sentada perto do fogo, olhando para o seu lorde, vendo as chamas dançarem no rosto dele... E depois ele se vira e diz para você ir dormir, mas se certifica que você tome um _banho _primeiro... Porque está com _outro cheiro _e é perturbador."

Viu quando as lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos dela. "Você era muito nova. Ainda era uma criança."

Rin zombou. "E acha que eu não sabia disso?"

"Então por que está reclamando?"

"Por quê?", ela gritou. "Pelos deuses, por acaso escutou uma única palavra do que eu disse?"

O lorde desviou o olhar do dela, depois concordou com a cabeça. "Eu faço você se sentir... suja".

"Sim!"

Enquanto ela parecia encontrar conforto nas palavras dele, ele não encontrou consolo algum. Ele a fazia sentir-se suja. Com um _olhar, _algumas palavras pobremente escolhidas... Então o que ela faria se ele a tocasse?

Tentou tirou aquilo da cabeça. Não queria saber. "Está ficando tarde", ele disse. "Deveria estar dormindo".

"Meu lorde, e-eu..."

"Não mandarei você embora", ele continuou. "Você pode ir e vir quando bem entende. Eu não sou o seu dono."

Uma onda de alívio a dominou, tão intensa que era, tão satisfatória, que ela tinha que rir. Tinha que dar uma risada. Tinha que sorrir para mostrar a alegria que sentia... Ele não a mandaria embora. Mas a última parte a deixou curiosa... "Meu lorde?"

O demônio suspirou irritado e olhou-a. "O que é, Rin?"

"Posso ver a sua mão?"

Sesshoumaru manteve a mão aberta em frente a ela. "Já está boa. Você sabe que eu saro rápido."

Rin concordou, depois mudou o peso do corpo para o pé esquerdo. O tornozelo ainda doía, e ela ficou sentada o tempo inteiro. Olhou o tornozelo enfaixado e o acariciou. Talvez, se ela controlasse o pequeno problema dela com os "hormônios", o lorde dela a ajudasse a voltar para o acampamento.

"Rin?"

A garota o olhou. "O que é, meu lorde?".

"Por que você foi com aquele garoto? Por que não com outro dos... aldeões?"

Rin encolheu os ombros. "Eles não me convidaram. Os outros aldeões não estavam interessados; _ele _estava."

O demônio fez que entendera. "Entendo. Então você o escolheu porque ele a escolheu primeiro."

"Bem, eu realmente não o _escolhi. _Eu só..."

"Você foi com ele", ele disse. "Presumindo que ele não a forçou, isso implica escolha."

A garota engoliu em seco. "Meu lorde ainda está com... raiva?"

"Não", ele falou com simplicidade. Como poderia sentir raiva com fragrância tão agradável carregando o ar? Leite, doçura e uma rosa florescida e solitária. Pureza, inocência e almíscar. Uma combinação embriagante. E ele não estava impassível. Ele estava...

Ajustou a armadura no corpo.

Rin o olhou com dúvida nos olhos. Parecia convencida de que ele estava preparado para atirá-la aos lobos para alimentá-los, até que ele falou:

"Não, Rin. Eu _não _estou com raiva. Eu estou... interessado."

Rin deu uma risada e observou a clareira, embora ele duvidasse que pudesse ver muita coisa por causa das sombras e da lua minguante. "Eu não vejo nada particularmente interessante nesta clareira, meu lorde."

O lorde permitiu que um fino sorriso enfeitasse os lábios dele. "Talvez você tenha os meus olhos.", falou.

"Oh?", ela disse. "E o que meu lorde vê que acha tão interessante?"

"Você, é claro."

Rin deixou escapar uma sonora risada, depois cobriu a boca com as mãos. "Meu lorde brinca", ela disse rapidamente, depois balançou a cabeça. "Meu lorde _não _brinca. Nunca."

Sesshoumaru permitiu que a cabeça balançasse um pouco, mantendo os olhos fixos na figura ajoelhada em frente a ele. "Não", falou com suavidade. "Seu lorde _não _brinca. Nunca."

A garota riu, inquieta, formando depois uma pose diminuta – comprimiu a cabeça até o peito, abraçando os ombros e olhando interessada o chão da floresta.

"Esta notícia a preocupa?", ele perguntou. "Que eu pretendo cortejá-la?"

O coração dela deu um salto. O cheiro tentador ficou mais forte. "Não muito", falou, exasperada.

"Muito bom", ele concordou. "E eu gostaria que parasse se usar meu título".

Rin levantou a cabeça. "Meu lorde?"

"_Esse", _o outro falou. "Você pode me tratar pelo meu nome."

Pareceu estranho a ele que ela pudesse ficar vermelha com o pensamento de chamá-lo pelo nome dele... especialmente considerando a natureza das coisas que discutiram naquela noite.

"Estamos de acordo?", ele perguntou.

Rin concordou rapidamente, finalmente encontrando o olhar dele. "Sim, meu lo-Se-Sesshoumaru". Soava tão _estranho _vindo da língua dela, mas...

Sesshoumaru fez um "sim" com a cabeça e sorriu para mostrar aprovação. "Agora conte-me o que fez com o seu tornozelo."


	4. Ritual I

In a Different Light

Capítulo 4:_ Ritual – parte 1_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

Rin começou a manhã seguinte da mesma forma que começava quase todas as manhãs desde que tinha treze anos. Acordou um pouco antes do amanhecer e arrumou o cabelo numa única e enorme trança, jogando-a por cima do ombro esquerdo. Passou por Ah-Un e Jaken na ponta dos pés e trocou a roupa que usava para o uniforme de treinamento – uma túnica azul-clara com uma gola chinesa e calças folgadas. O lorde não estava por perto, presumindo que ele estava fora para procurar a refeição matinal: nunca comia ao lado do grupo. Rin, pela parte dela, caçaria depois daquela rotina e dividiria a caça com Ah-Un e aquele demoniozinho desagradável.

Enquanto caminhava pela mata, sentia-se verdadeiramente agradecida ao lorde pelo tempo e consideração dele em curar o tornozelo dela com Tenseiga. Havia uma parte quebrada entre os ossos, e se ele não estivesse lá, ela ficaria sem andar por pelo menos duas semanas para se recuperar... Só de pensar naquilo ficava inquieta. Gostava de liberdade, de mover-se. Correr e pular, passear e vagar, esticar-se, curvar-se e dar golpes. Adorava atividades, e ficar confinada e presa de qualquer jeito, meio ou forma era... insuportável. Podia, ou melhor, tinha aprendido a tolerar ficar daquele jeito por cinco dias do mês, mas por semanas? Ficaria louca, com certeza.

Simplesmente não era do tipo de apenas ficar sentada.

Afastou alguns arbustos e entrou numa clareira nos arredores da floresta. Era coberto de grama e quieto, e o mais importante de tudo: plano. Andou até a margem e deu uma olhada na fenda. Acima dela, o céu começava a tomar as cores amarelo e laranja, o que significava que estava prestes a amanhecer. O ar matinal estava frio, mas uma vez que começasse os exercícios sabia que acharia a brisa mais estimulante que desconfortável.

Começou com Pose da Montanha. Cabeça para cima, pés juntos, espinha reta, ombros para trás, olhar para cima e braços colados junto ao corpo e retos. Músculos relaxados, respirando – inspirando e expirando – mesmo quando os lábios estavam meio separados... Agora, Rin, fique _calma. _Você já fez isso milhares de vezes e hoje não é diferente.

Apesar da simplicidade, a Pose da Montanha foi uma das mais difíceis poses para ela dominar. De acordo com mestra Sumida, ela promovia a calma, força, poder de relaxamento e uma imobilidade associada com a estabilidade das montanhas. E Rin _não _tinha nada daquelas coisas. Foi totalmente contra a natureza rebelde dela... Mas isso era a postura inicial, e ela passaria para as mais avançadas caso aprendesse aquela.

Inspirou pelo nariz e soltou de novo.

Mestra Sumida era uma mestra de ioga vinda do Tibet. Ela era uma seiyuuki youkai (demônio macaco) que lorde Sesshoumaru contratou para treinar Rin nos caminhos do poder, disciplina e meditação. Depois do acidente da sopa quente com Jaken, o lorde decidira que ela precisava uma saída mais construtiva para a raiva e frustração.

"Youkai's sapos são particularmente suscetíveis ao calor e ao fogo", Sesshoumaru dissera a ela. "Você poderia tê-lo matado, Rin. Era isso que queria?"

"Não". Ela tentou soar mais verdadeira possível. Não queria a morte dele, queria apenas que ele não colocasse mais cebolas na sopa dela.

Tomou mais ar e expirou.

Mas aquilo fora o começo do treinamento de ioga dela. E como detestou. A primeira vez que mestra Sumida demonstrou algumas daquelas poses, ela riu. O lorde dela dissera que aquilo seria um desafio, que ficaria em pé e se curvando. Que dificuldade havia apenas em ficar em pé e se curvar?

Muita, ela descobriu numa das primeiras tentativas de fazer uma das poses iniciais – a Pose da Árvore. Parecia muito simples. Você colocava suas mãos sobre a cabeça em forma de triângulo – Mãos de Templo –, enquanto balançava um pé, a sola do outro descansando contra o joelho da perna estendida... Era uma simples questão de equilíbrio. Se Rin já tinha saltado num pé centenas de vezes na vida, que dificuldade teria em fazer a Pose da Montanha?

Muita. Ela caía sempre que tentava fazer. "Bem, equilíbrio não é comigo", ela dissera a mestra Sumida.

"Ioga será muito difícil sem equilíbrio", mestra Sumida falara a ela.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer, e Rin decidiu dar boas-vindas a eles assim como fizera no passado, com a Saudação do Sol. A Saudação do Sol incorporava doze posturas separadas numa única combinação fluída. Requeria força, _equilíbrio, _flexibilidade e uma certa graça.

Da Pose da Montanha ela levantou as mãos na posição de oração até o nível do tronco. Respirou profundamente, balançando as mãos para cima, elevando a ponta dos dedos até o céu, curvando-se um pouco para trás. Expirando, inclinou-se para trás para esticar as costas, pressionando as palmas da mão contra a grama verde na Pose Dianteira. Afastou depois a perna esquerda, arqueou as costas, rosto voltado para cima, músculos esticados. Logo a perna direita unia-se à esquerda e endireitava a costa, rosto voltado para o chão, o peso do corpo suportado pelos braços e pelas pontas dos pés. Isto era conhecido como Pose da Prancha. De lá ela baixou os joelhos, depois o tronco e finalmente a testa, mantendo as coxas e os pés encolhidos – a Pose do Bastão de Quatro Membros. Inalando, afastou as pernas do chão, arqueou as costas e levantou o queixo enquanto os pés ficavam retos, assumindo a Pose do Cão Lutador Ascendente.

Expirando, curvou os pés e afastou as pernas, formando um "V" invertido. Afastando os calcanhares e deixando a cabeça e os ombros curvados, ela formou o Cão Lutador Descendente. Inalando, ela deu um passo para trás, colocando o pé direito entre as mãos, arqueando a costa, a cabeça novamente encarando os céus. Depois expirou, puxou a perna esquerda para frente, curvou-se sobre a própria cintura, pressionando as mãos contra o chão mais uma vez na Inclinação Dianteira. De lá, elevou as mãos, alongando o corpo e inspirando. A Saudação do Sol terminava na Pose da Montanha.

* * *

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, Rin. Você está tentando me evitar desde nossa segunda aula".

Aquela era a sexta aula com mestra Sumida, e, tendo aumentado a irritação com as aulas e frustração pelo próprio fracasso, Rin decidira que a outra tinha que ir embora.

"Então, diga-me", a mestra falou, "por que você não gosta de mim?"

Sumida era poderosa, elegante e graciosa. Era linda, calma e reservada. Podia sentar por horas e fazer absolutamente _nada _e ainda parecer que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Tinha cabelo castanho e liso, uma tez bronzeada e brilhantes olhos negros que refletiam tudo e não mostravam nada... Mestra Sumida era o _perfeito _complemento para lorde Sesshoumaru, e Rin estava mortalmente assustada em ser substituída.

"Bem?", ela falou.

Rin olhou-a em desafio. Estava dando à instrutora um tratamento silencioso e se recusava a seguir qualquer um dos comandos. Apenas ficava sentada no chão do dojo, amuada, até mestra Sumida se cansar de falar sozinha e ir até onde Rin estava.

A mestra suspirou e agachou-se em frente a ela. "Rin, você é, de longe, a _pior _estudante que eu já tive. Você não consegue fazer a mais simples das poses. Você _enlouquece _quando tento corrigir seus erros. Nem ao menos consegue fingir ser educada comigo e agora está se negando a fazer alguma coisa."

Rin fez uma carranca e depois desviou o olhar.

Mestra Sumida ficou em pé; ela vestia uniforme preto de treinamento, similar ao azul-claro de Rin. "Você sabe o que eu acho, Rin? Eu acho que você é fraca, inútil e cheia de vontades. Você é desajeitada, imbecil e cheia de si. Você é a pior dos piores, a idiota de todos os idiotas e a mais burra dos burros... Você é uma fêmea _humana, _e a sua vida significa absolutamente _nada _para outra pessoa... Ninguém se importa com o que você faz. Ninguém se importa com o que você pensa. E ninguém notaria se você desaparecesse completamente da face da Terra."

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e lutou contra as lágrimas. Só porque ela era tão perfeita não tinha o direito de fazê-la sentir-se tão mal... Ela já não tinha feito o bastante?

"Você sabe qual é o problema com as fêmeas, Rin? Elas são fracas, muito emotivas e irracionais. Falta-lhes autocontrole e disciplina, e isso faz com que sejam um estorvo. Elas pensam que o mundo pode se curvar diante dos caprichos dela, quando são _elas _que precisam se curvar ante os caprichos do mundo. É o único jeito."

Uma solitária lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Rin, e ela imediatamente a limpou.

"Por que fez isso?", mestra Sumida perguntou. "Por que limpou aquela lágrima? Do que tem tanto medo? Eu já sei o quão fraca, emotiva e irracional você é. Por que tenta esconder?"

"Eu sou melhor que isso", ela resmungou.

"É mesmo?", a mestra perguntou.

Nesse ponto ela perdeu completamente o controle e lançou-se contra as pernas de mestra Sumida, jogando a ambas no chão do dojo.

"Sente-se melhor agora?", a mestra perguntou, calmamente.

"Sua vaca!", Rin gritou. "Quem você pensa que é para entrar em _minha _casa, fazer _eu _me sentir mal, fazer _eu _me sentir idiota! Ele a mandará embora", ela insistiu. "Eu vou contar a ele o quanto odeio você, e ele a fará ir embora... Ele faria _qualquer _coisa por mim. Eu não sou estúpida! Eu não sou inútil! E eu não sou... burra!"

Mestra Sumida sorriu. "Não, não é. Por que está agindo assim agora?"

Rin soluçou.

A mestra gentilmente a afastou e sentou-se. "O mundo despreza fraqueza, Rin. Fraqueza física, fragilidade emocional, instabilidade mental... E infelizmente o mundo olha para nós – fêmeas em geral e humanas em específico – como portadoras dessas três coisas."

"Eu não consigo evitar", Rin disse. "Não sou uma guerreira."

Sumida deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ninguém está pedindo para ser uma, Rin. Apenas... seja uma melhor representante para sua espécie, para sua raça."

Rin zombou.

"Oh? Acha que não consegue isso?"

A menina involuntariamente fez beicinho. "É muito difícil. Tudo isso de se curvar e esticar, respirar e levantar com o peso do meu corpo... Quer dizer, eu sei que pareço pequena, mas meus braços não são tão fortes."

A mestra dobrou a manga do uniforme e mostrou um longo, perfeito e musculoso braço. "Você acha que eu desenvolvi isso da noite para o dia?", ela perguntou. "Isso levou _meses _para ficar em forma e _anos _para ter essa aparência. E enquanto eu fortalecia meu corpo, eu treinava a minha mente. E como eu ganhei conhecimento, também adquiri paz, um pouco de concentração e equilíbrio em minha vida. Meditação é muito útil em manter suas emoções em ordem e a mente livre de distrações e pensamentos destrutivos."

Rin suspirou. "Ele disse o que eu fiz com Jaken, né?"

Sumida concordou. "Você precisa de muito equilíbrio, pequena Rin. E eu posso ajudá-la."

A menina balançou a cabeça. "Eu não consigo. Eu sou desajeitada, imbecil, fraca e emotiva."

"Você ainda é uma garotinha. Algumas dessas coisas vão mudar com o tempo, e outras só mudarão se você _quiser _que mudem."

Rin meditou nas palavras da mestra.

"A meta da ioga, Rin, é atingir a unidade do corpo, da mente e do espírito. Fazemos isso através de um relaxamento apropriado, exercício adequado, dieta balanceada, pensamentos positivos e meditação. E ioga _exige _um corpo forte, saudável e flexível porque um corpo fraco e cansado impede o desenvolvimento espiritual."

"Se você diz isso", ela falou. "Digo, você é a mestra de ioga, certo?"

"Sim, eu sou. E eu também sou uma dessas fracas, inúteis e emotivas fêmeas que são completamente descartáveis, e não faria falta se eu desaparecesse da face da Terra."

Rin zombou.

"E o que eu digo é verdade. Você não pode esperar que o mundo se curve diante de seus caprichos; você deve se curvar diante dos caprichos do mundo. Você não deve ser um estorvo para ninguém, Rin, especialmente para si. Existirão pessoas que a odiarão só por ser você mesma. Quer realmente ser uma delas?"

A menina deixou de pensar em matá-la e agora queria praticamente abraçá-la. "Às vezes", ela disse suavemente. "Não sei se poderei evitar."

Mestra Sumida levantou-se e fez o mesmo com Rin. "Bem, vamos ver o que posso fazer a respeito disso. Vamos começar com a Pose da Montanha de novo." Ela assumiu a posição. "Existe força e poder dentro de tranquilidade e calma."

Rin copiou a forma dela.

"Uma montanha é imóvel e inabalável. A fundação, a base, a verdadeira forma dela está enterrada nas profundezas, no ancoradouro da mãe Terra."

Rin pressionou o pé firmemente contra o chão.

"Tudo que vemos dela são os grandes picos, os altos cumes, a grandiosidade dela. Sempre fica em pé, eternamente tocando os céus, encobrindo com as sombras tudo que estiver no caminho dela."

Espinha reta, cabeça erguida.

"Não há nada maior que uma montanha. Nada pode contra uma montanha. Nada pode perturbar uma montanha."

As palavras dela ecoaram nos vazios da mente de Rin.

"Seja uma montanha, Rin. Junte toda a felicidade, toda a alegria, energia, luz e amor e canalize-os em sua base. Fortifique-se contra um ataque."

Rin repetiu as palavras dela mentalmente.

"Junte toda a hostilidade, a raiva e antipatias, as dúvidas e desespero, o medo e a frenesi de emoções. Junte-os e force-os a sair por sua pele. Encare-os e veja o que eles são: nada. Essas coisas são o nada; não fazem parte de você. Faça-os rolarem de sua majestosa altura e despencá-los até o chão, dispersando-os nas profundezas de onde vieram".

"Eu sou uma montanha", disse Rin.

"Sim", mestra Sumida disse. "E as pessoas _respeitam _as montanhas. E as montanhas olham para tudo porque sabem que ninguém pode ser uma montanha."

"Eu sou uma montanha".

"Agora encontre o seu centro, Rin. Afunde a sua base e fique calma. Seja forte. Fique calma."

"Eu sou uma montanha".

"Sim", ela falou. "Seja uma montanha."

* * *

Eu sou uma montanha, Rin relembrou. Ontem foi apenas um dia ruim.

Respirou profundamente, purificando-se com o ar e soltando-o. Você se distraiu com coisas pequenas. Elas são o nada... Você perdeu o seu centro, e quase se destruiu completamente por causa disso.

Apagou os pensamentos do discurso choroso da noite passada. Você não fez uma bela apresentação na noite passada, fez? Todo aquele choro e gritos... Montanhas devem ser inabaláveis. E toda essa coisa ruim deve sair de você.

Mas foi isso, não foi? Ele balançou você, não balançou?

Lembre-se de suas lições. Você é uma montanha. Deixe as coisas ruins fluírem de você. Ele não irá livrar-se de você. Ele está... _interessado, _ele mesmo disse. Ele quer que você o chame de "Sesshoumaru" e vai começar a... _namorá-la _agora.

Desconcentrou-se e viu-se livre da postura e das tentativas de meditação, dando uma risada. A Pose da Montanha não está funcionando para você hoje, Rin. Vamos tentar A Bela Guerreira – Segunda Pose de Ataque.

Deu um passo para trás com a perna direita, curvando o dorso e os pés para o lado. O pé da perna direita permanecia em frente. Levantou os braços, ombros relaxados, costa reta, barriga para dentro. Agora encontre o seu centro e o fortifique. Você é A Bela Guerreira. Virabhadrasana, a poderosa encarnação do deus Shiva de mestra Sumida.

Claro, ela podia até estar na Segunda Pose de Ataque, mas não se sentia como uma guerreira.

Pelos deuses, ele está _cortejando _você. O que é isso, pelos sete infernos? O lorde das Terras do Oeste pegando no seu pé como se fosse um jovem camponês de uma vila qualquer.

Mantinha a postura enquanto dava uma risada alta.

Era tão bobo e... _errado. _Era completamente fora da personalidade dele. Digo, ele é obviamente uma montanha. Montanhas não se movem. A montanha não vai ao aldeão; o aldeão vai até a montanha.

E o que ele vai fazer agora? Começar a me trazer flores? Elogiar meus quimonos? Dizer o quão _linda _eu estou?

Riu de novo. Pelos deuses, eu não acho que aguentaria isso. Seria o cúmulo do embaraçoso... Quer dizer, se ele chegasse a _dizer _alguma coisa assim, eu...

Eu morreria de vergonha!

Mas é claro, eu ainda morreria feliz... O rosto ficou ligeiramente rosado e ela, de novo, atrapalhou-se na postura.

"Maldição! Não estou com jeito para isso". Ficou reta e girou o pescoço primeiro para a esquerda, depois para a direita.

Pelos deuses, quantas já foram? Só três posturas hoje? Que patético. O que mestra Sumida diria?

Deixa de ser besta, menina – ela diria. Empurre tudo para a base e fortifique seus alicerces... Mas... sãos bons ou maus sentimentos?

Digo, logicamente que são coisas _boas. _O único homem que sempre quis e pensava que nunca queria agora a _quer... _Mas, pelos deuses, ele quer você. E isso é um pouco... _assustador... _Não no mau sentido, como se ele fosse machucá-la. Era só... intimidante. Digo, e se ele dissesse a Jaken para desaparecer de vista porque ele quer ficar sozinho com você? E... o que ele fará _depois _que estiverem à sós? Especialmente depois das coisas que disse a ele na noite passada.

Um rubor apareceu no rosto dela e avançou até o peito. Também sentiu aquela familiar _coceira _entre as pernas.

Pare com isso, ela repreendeu-se, forçando aquela sensação a desaparecer.

Pelos deuses, eu não tenho um cérebro na cabeça algumas vezes... As coisas que fazemos nos momentos de maior desespero. Por que você não _pensa _antes de falar? Digo, eu _estava _pensando. Ele me fez uma pergunta e eu a respondi. Ele queria saber o motivo de evitá-lo tanto, e eu _mostrei _a ele e...

Subitamente a raiva cresceu e ficou pensativa. E se isso for a única coisa que ele quiser de mim? Acho que ele deveria dizer que sou linda _antes _de tudo. E eu sei que disse que queria sair da rotina, que não precisava ser nada duradouro, mas... Se ele me _usar _para isso, eu não acho que teria coragem de olhá-lo novamente. Ou até mesmo para mim, se fosse o caso.

Digo, uma garota tem que ter um pouco de respeito por si, não é mesmo? Você nunca veria mestra Sumida agindo dessa forma com um homem... Ioga é respeito. Respeito por todas as coisas vivas. Respeito pelos outros e por si mesma.

Mas ele não faria isso, faria?

Acho que deve ter existido outras mulheres. Você não pode viver tanto tempo como ele e morrer sem ter uma.

Podia ela ser jovem, mas não era totalmente ingênua.

E elas devem ter sido fêmeas demônios, claro, mas eram mulheres... E eu nunca as vi antes, então talvez...

Pelos deuses, lá estou eu me depreciando de novo. Suspirou pesadamente. Pelo menos eu sei que é um _mau _sentimento. Sei para onde deve ir.

Suspirou de novo e esfregou as têmporas. Preciso parar de pensar nessas bobagens. Ainda é muito cedo e ainda não fiz nem metade do meu ritual matinal.

Está deixando que ele te balance, Rin. E montanhas são inabaláveis. Você é uma montanha, mestra Sumida disse isso.

Amaldiçoou-se enquanto respirava e tentou jogar fora a crescente tensão que invadia o corpo.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Esqueça ioga por hoje. Vamos mudar para Tai Chi Chuan. Acho que vou conseguir descarregar esta agressão.

E ela assumiu a primeira postura.


	5. Ritual II

In a Different Light

Capítulo 5:_ Ritual – parte 2_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

Da mais alta copa de um carvalho próximo, o lorde das Terras do Oeste mantinha os olhos na pretendente. Os olhos fixos, audição em alerta, o nariz constantemente checando a mudança do vento para um cheiro mais familiar. Estava sério como sempre e tinha a mente concentrada naquela tarefa. Mas, depois de alguns momentos de observação, ele encontrou-se um pouco... inconfortável vendo Rin enquanto ela fazia aquela rotina matinal. Ele percebeu que era por causa daquilo – aquelas poses, exercícios, posturas. Parte do treinamento de ioga dela que ele mesmo tinha insistido para que fizesse como uma saída para algumas das explosões de raiva. Contudo... algumas daquelas "poses" eram um pouco estimulantes. Especialmente as que fazia por horas, ou as que ela arqueava a costa, pressionando o quadril no chão, olhando para o céu.

O que ele não daria para ser um pedaço daquela clareira...

Deu um rosnado e limpou a mente daqueles pensamentos. Não estava lá para admirar a pretendente, mas sim para velá-la, uma parte do ritual de namoro – um ritual que ele jurou nunca fazer.

Era uma tradição arcaica do período obscuro da história dos demônios, quando as fêmeas eram poucas e difíceis, e machos eram um pouco melhores que bestas selvagens... _Isso _era, de fato, o motivo de haver pouquíssimas fêmeas. Era costume que, quando um macho desejava uma fêmea, simplesmente a agarrasse, quer ela quisesse ou não. Se quisesse, tudo progredia como deveria ser. Se não, haveria uma luta pela dominação. Os dois lutariam um contra o outro até que a) a fêmea desistisse e seria submissa ao outro, ou b) a fêmea era morta. E era frequente que elas morressem antes de se sujeitarem a um macho "indigno".

Sesshoumaru mais uma vez voltou a atenção dele para a jovem, duelando contra oponentes invisíveis no campo em que estava. Antigamente ele dava pouca atenção ao treinamento dela em artes marciais internas. Deixava aquilo nas capazes mãos de mestra Sumida, apenas pedindo algumas informações sobre os ocasionais progressos. Mas depois que Rin mostrou tanta aptidão nos estudos de ioga, mestra Sumida sugeriu a contratação de mestre Li para treiná-la nos caminhos do Tai Chi Chuan – outra arte espiritual. Mas esta era uma arte _marcial _caracterizada mais por movimentos suaves, lentos e fluidos que poderosa força bruta. "A garota deve aprender a defender-se", mestra Sumida dissera. "São tempos perigosos esses em que vivemos. Principalmente para as mulheres."

A princípio, ele recusara de imediato. Rin nunca passava dos portões do castelo sem que ele estivesse com ela. E enquanto estava com ele, sempre estava protegida... Mas então ela cresceu, assim como o desejo por independência. Queria explorar e aventurar-se por aí _sem _ele, sem a constante vigilância dos olhos dele.

Então, no décimo quinto aniversário dela, não querendo mais mantê-la "enjaulada", como ela dissera, ele contratou mestre Li para treiná-la em autodefesa. Se Rin viajasse sem ele, queria ao menos saber se era capaz de se proteger... Proteção era uma questão delicada para fêmeas de _todas _as espécies.

Na história dos demônios, depois de presenciar um incontável número de fêmeas brutalizadas e assassinadas por machos "super zelosos", as fêmeas ainda sem um dono decidiram que seria melhor a "segurança em números". Fêmeas de qualquer espécie começaram a se organizar em grupos e colônias, formando a primeira notável civilização de demônios. Cada uma delas tinha uma posição, deveres e responsabilidades dentro da colônia. As mais velhas assumiam as posições de liderança, e as mais jovens pegavam as tarefas mais tediosas – caçar e construir, provisão para o grupo.

Os machos desta época eram ainda muito solitários. Os únicos objetivos na vida eram a sobrevivência, assegurando a continuação da linhagem na face da Terra, e a dominação, procurando o maior número possível de territórios para eles e para a prole. Sendo estes os objetivos primários, _acasalamento _era de maior importância. Se quisessem sobreviver e manter os territórios, eles precisavam das fêmeas, apenas para continuar a linhagem.

O primeiro macho a encontrar uma dessas colônias não notou nem a quantidade de membros que tinha nem o nível de organização delas. Ele viu uma fêmea conveniente e tentou possuí-la – contra a vontade dela. Quando a batalha pela dominação começou, as companheiras da colônia intervieram e o aniquilaram, reduzindo-o a pedaços e comendo as entranhas dele. Algumas outras colônias iam ainda mais longe e expunham as cabeças deles em estacas como um aviso para outros machos... E ainda assim muitos deles terminaram daquela forma.

Parecia uma situação sem solução. Os machos, instintivamente, não desistiriam das fêmeas, e elas se recusariam a se entregar a um macho "indigno". Mas o tempo passou, um século ou dois, se os pergaminhos históricos estivessem corretos, e eles começaram a perceber que não mais poderiam ameaçar ou coagir as fêmeas a acasalarem com eles. O resultado seria sempre a morte dele ou dela, fazendo com que diminuísse a população, preparando o caminho para a destruição de toda espécie.

Então os machos finalmente formaram um grupo e se decidiram por um plano diferente de "ataque". Em vez de tirar as fêmeas das colônias pela força, eles a _atrairiam _para saírem de lá_. _Machos foram permitidos dentro das colônias delas caso se comportassem de acordo com as regras femininas. E mais: também desenvolveram o próprio e único código de conduta no que diz respeito a fêmeas e ao casamento.

Uma vez descoberta a fêmea desejada, ele deveria professar as intenções dele para com ela. Desse ponto, todos os outros machos deveriam evitar passar perto dela, até que se decidisse em rejeitá-lo ou não. Para ter certeza se outros machos eram fiéis a este acordo, o pretendente seguiria a fêmea desejada por todos os lugares, afastando-a de outros potenciais pretendentes e protegendo-a de investidas indesejáveis. Este tornou-se o Estágio Um do ritual de namoro.

Se a fêmea permitisse a sua companhia, você poderia avançar para o Estágio Dois. Nesse, o macho deveria demonstrar a confiança e habilidade em suprir as necessidades dela e de uma futura prole. Fazia isso através da caça durante todas as manhãs e levar a ela a carne fresca. Se aceitasse a comida e a companhia contínua dele, o macho poderia iniciar o Estágio Três do ritual – Cuidar.

Cuidar era destinado a encorajar a intimidade entre o casal. Na verdade, também tinha propósitos higiênicos – retirada de parasitas, alisamento do pêlo, serragem de unhas, limpeza de pele. Mas também servia para construir a confiança e o senso de familiaridade entre os dois. E, como era o estágio final antes do atual casamento, era algo que não poderia ser corrido. Se a fêmea se sentisse pressionada, ela poderia chamar as outras companheiras, ou mesmo outros pretendentes dela, para acabarem com o macho, geralmente resultando na morte e desmembramento do sujeito.

Então tudo começava devagar... Com um simples toque – roçando o braço dela, a coxa ou a costa – para indicar o interesse dele em ter um maior relacionamento _físico _com ela. Ele a acariciaria gentilmente, mas intencionalmente, e depois ela pensaria em respondê-lo.

Quando ela aceitasse um contato mais _casual_, o macho poderia adiantar uns contatos mais íntimos – pentear o cabelo dela com os dedos dele, retirando os parasitas dela, serrando-lhe as unhas. Se a fêmea gostasse daquele tratamento, era bom. Se ela quisesse ser recíproca, tanto melhor.

Sesshoumaru encontrou-se sorrindo intimamente com aquele pensamento. Ter as mãos de Rin no cabelo dele de novo... Não fazendo aquelas irritantes trancinhas, mas afagando-o apropriadamente – acariciando-o, correndo os dedos nas mechas prateadas, depois escovando-as... Ela cuidava bem dos cabelos dela agora, e ele estava certo de que poderia fazer o mesmo pelo dele.

E uma vez confortáveis tratando do cabelo e unhas um do outro, eles poderiam mudar para o corpo. O rosto e o pescoço, os ombros e a costa, os braços e as pernas. Depois o ventre e o peito, o assento, e depois as tão famosas "partes íntimas". Primeiros eles usavam apenas garras e mãos para se acostumarem com os toques de cada um, e depois progrediam com dentes e línguas para se familiarizarem com o gosto único um do outro.

Tendo completado com sucesso o estágio de cuidar, e agradando à fêmea com o desempenho, o macho agora a _atrairia _para longe das outras companheiras e a convenceria a ser mulher dele. Uma vez que ela aceitasse a proposta, ele a tomaria para viver nas terras dele, e se responsabilizaria pelo cuidado e bem-estar dela pelo resto da vida... Uma assombrosa (N/A: no sentido de soberba), mas muito bem-vinda responsabilidade, considerando as alternativas... Uma vida vivida sozinha ou uma rápida, mas dolorosa morte nas mãos das amigas da sua escolhida e dos pretendentes mais potenciais...

Claro, como tempo passou e a sociedade dos demônios evoluiu, certos aspectos do ritual foram alterados. Fêmeas – em grupos ou colônias desapareceram e deram lugar às famílias mais "tradicionais". Como era responsabilidade do macho proteger e guarnecer a família, ele mantinha os olhos nas filhas, vigiando-as de indesejáveis pretendentes e outros machos zelosos. Quando um desejava uma das filhas, ele se aproximava do cabeça da família e expressava as intenções dele para com a fêmea. Em lugar de atraí-la para fora da colônia, agora a atrairia para longe da família.

O Estágio Um permanecia o mesmo, mas o Estágio Dois mudou um pouco. Em vez de arrumar comida para a pretendente, provando ser um digno provedor, ele também teria de mostrar provas de que tinha influências e _status _na sociedade. Ele poderia dar-lhe não só carne fresca, como também joias finas e sedas, temperos e porcelana, e, se ela gostasse, armamento e guarnição. Quanto mais presentes pudesse dar, menores eram as chances de rejeição.

E o Estágio Três é mais uma formalidade que a última tentativa de se juntar à sua pretendente. Além do mais, procurar uma companheira não era mais um problema de vida ou morte. Era feito para adquirir saúde, poder e posição. Machos sempre iam o mais longe e o mais depressa que pudessem, caso a fêmea fosse de acordo. Se ela o recusasse, ele geralmente perdia o interesse e passava para outras perspectivas mais "fáceis"... Alguns casais pulavam logo o estágio três e iam direto para o casamento.

Sesshoumaru, por parte dele, pensava que namoro era um das mais desvalorizadas e inúteis tradições que viera dos tempos antigos. Era completamente fora de moda. Era usado no passado quando os sexos estavam numa passada desigual e à beira da extinção, mas agora era claramente ultrajante.

Por que deveria ele, o lorde das Terras do Oeste, ser forçado a rebaixar-se e adular aos pés de uma fêmea humana?

Não era certo.

E por que deveria ele, um dos mais respeitados demônios do Japão, ser forçado a provar a _dignidade _a uma dama sem valor ou princesa prima-dona?

De novo, não era certo. E ele não faria isso.

As terras dele eram as mais bonitas e as maiores de todo o Japão. O castelo dele rivalizava com o do imperador. As habilidades de luta que possuía facilmente superavam a dos generais, daimyo's e de toda a Guarda Imperial. O nome dele era conhecido pelas distâncias, e inspirava desejo no coração de mulheres e medo nos de homens. E... _por que _ele mesmo se comparava aos humanos inferiores?

Porque...

Notou um fraco brilho branco formar-se ao redor da figura flexível de Rin. Aparentemente, mestre Li a ensinou a explorar o chi, a força energética da vida, e ela estava manipulando-o e canalizando-o direto no punho direito. Sesshoumaru já tinha ouvido falar que um mestre de Tai Chi Chuan era capaz de mover uma montanha com um mero movimento de mãos... Não era algo muito impressionante pelos padrões dos demônios, mas se um mortal o conseguisse, era digno de _alguma _nota.

Mestre Li era um monge _humano, _já ultrapassado para treinar, na opinião de Sesshoumaru. Mas mestra Sumida insistira que mestre Li era o único que poderia treinar Rin adequadamente na arte marcial interna. "E você sabe o que é o melhor para ela, não é?", mestra Sumida perguntara.

Não respondera na hora; simplesmente mandou chamar o monge e fazer arranjos para ele _fora _dos portões do castelo... Um _monge _humano hospedado na propriedade do lorde das Terras do Oeste seria escandaloso, no mínimo. Um humano comum poderia até ser tolerado para a segurança de Rin, mas um _monge... _com aqueles pergaminhos, sutras e exorcismos... Não que ele temesse o monge, não importasse tão grandes fossem os poderes dele... simplesmente aquilo não era certo. Demônios associando-se com monges.

Contudo, já estava feito. E ele via claramente os resultados quando assistia às pantomimas da pretendente, explosão atrás de explosão, uma pose notável atrás da outra – arremessando, golpeando, bloqueando. Ela era... impressionante.

Nunca pensou que ela fosse capaz de tais coisas. Rin era sempre tão gentil, natural e educada. Não uma guerreira, realmente. Mas era também corajosa, franca, trabalhadora e leal. Podia sentir a força, poder e confiança fluírem nela. E depois de ver a apresentação daquelas habilidades, não tinha mais dúvidas de que ela poderia se proteger sozinha. Um homem tolo o bastante que quisesse forçá-la a algo acabaria severamente machucado.

Sendo este o caso, ele se perguntou o porquê dela ter sido tão... _insegura _de si ontem. Por que era tão cautelosa e chorona? Ela realmente não confiava em si, ou não confiava nele?

Pensou por alguns momentos, enquanto um franzir se formou por entre as sobrancelhas, decidindo depois que a resposta era irrelevante. Tinha decidido namorá-la, afinal de contas. Não que tivesse que provar a dignidade dele – a qual ela já conhecia muito bem –, mas acalmá-la com a ideia de casar com ele. Ela tinha o desejo, como demonstrado na noite passada. Mas ele não a queria apenas por uma noite. Queria que o pensamento de _deixá-lo _nunca passasse-lhe pela cabeça. Queria que ela ficasse com ele pelo resto da vida e _nunca _tivesse um dia em que se arrependesse da decisão. Queria que ela fosse _feliz._

Sempre achou que ela fosse feliz com ele. Mas a noite passada tinha apagado essa suposição... Ela se sentia sozinha, assustada e embaraçada. Sentia-se cansada, confusa e sem esperança. E tinha _vergonha _das reações naturais do corpo dela quando ficava perto dele. Disse que ele a fazia sentir-se "suja".

A boca assumiu a forma de uma linha fina, os limites puxados para baixo, quase não notados. Ele _tinha _que fazer melhor que isso. Não poderia ter a mulher dele se sentindo menos que feliz, menos que desejada, menos que... amada.

Sim, teria que se acostumar a usar essa palavra.

Estava quase certo de que ela queria _ouvir _isso uma vez ou outra. E embora estivesse certo de que _sentia, _não achava que seria capaz de _dizer... _Admitir _fraqueza _não era um dos pontos fortes dele.

Cerrou e relaxou a mão direita.

Mas não teria que vir agora. Não teria que dizer agora. Poderia vir a qualquer momento do Estágio Três. Estava calmo e firme no Estágio Um agora.

Os limites da boca se elevaram, e ele sorriu.

Sim. Estágio Um. Seria divertido passar o tempo com Rin de novo.


	6. Estágio Um – Ajustes

In a Different Light

Capítulo 6: _Estágio Um – Ajustes_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

Depois do treino, Rin voltou ao acampamento com uma corda de peixe em uma das mãos. Embora a brincadeira no rio a tivesse esfriado consideravelmente, ainda estava um pouco suada e ansiosa para dar um rápido mergulho antes do começo da viagem do dia – com um sabão levemente perfumado, um vigoroso banho e então poderia se enrolar num quimono bom e quentinho.

Sim, ela pensou com um sorriso, seria bem melhor que o uniforme, sujo por causa da grama. E depois poderia soltar os cabelos e deixá-los cair pelos ombros, a brisa de outono soprando gentilmente por ela... Não havia melhor sentimento no mundo, até quando se conhecia por gente... o frescor do vento acariciando-lhe a pele, o cabelo solto atrás dela, como se fosse algum espírito divino da Terra. Calma e imponente, flexível e graciosa... Nada comparado ao normal dela.

Chutou uma pedra e suspirou. O sol estava se subindo aos poucos no céu, e pela posição achou que ficou fora um pouco mais de uma hora.

Fique satisfeita, disse a si. Ele _quer _você, então deve ser o bastante. Você sempre disse que não se importava com o que tivesse que fazer, contanto que estivesse com ele... E ele quer você com ele. Então chega de parecer tão pomposa e dê um sorriso. Ele _gosta _quando você sorri.

Deu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

Apenas faça com que as coisas ruins saiam de você e use as coisas boas para firmar sua base. Ache seu centro, Rin. Você é uma montanha, lembre-se. Você é inabalável... E quando o encarar, você o encarará montanha-a-montanha.

Assim que entrou na clareira, ela percebeu que o lorde ainda não havia voltado, e que Jaken e Ah-Un dormiam profundamente. Suspirou intimamente e balançou a cabeça. Dois servos mais preguiçosos que nunca vira na vida. Ah-Un roncou suavemente perto do que restava da fogueira da noite anterior, e Jaken estava encolhido na base da árvore mais próxima. Rin bateu os olhos no pequeno sapo e cutucou-o com o pé. "Não é uma vergonha quando o mestre se levanta antes do criado?"

Jaken murmurou algo inteligível, virou-se e abraçou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças mais forte contra o corpo.

Rin cutucou-o de novo, mais forte. "Jaken!"

Jaken pulou, balançando o Bastão violentamente acima da cabeça. Rin pulou para trás, esquivando-se dos movimentos cegos dele.

"Eu protegerei o senhor, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Pode contar com este Jaken. Vou reduzir o monstro maligno às cinzas!"

Rin deu uma risada. Monstros malignos, sei. "Você está sonhando de novo, Jaken?"

O pequeno demônio abriu os olhos e olhou para os lados do acampamento, o corpo tenso e os enormes olhos em alerta. Depois de uma rápida olhada, os ombros baixaram num suspiro pesado. "Oh, é só você, menina idiota."

Rin revirou os olhos, um sorriso ainda estava nos lábios dela. "Sim, apenas eu. Nada de 'monstros malignos' para fazer churrasco, a não ser que conte com este peixe", balançou a corda em frente a ele.

Jaken fez uma carranca para ela e cruzou os braços.

Rin agachou-se ao lado dele. "Não me olhe assim", ela disse. "É a _nossa _refeição da manhã. Eu já fiz a parte mais difícil e os peguei; só estou pedindo para _limpá-los"._

O sapo zombou. "E _por que _eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Porque estou pedindo muito gentilmente, e se não limpá-los logo, não serão bons para comer."

Jaken zombou de novo e empinou o nariz.

Rin suspirou. "_Olhe, _Jaken. Eu não _tenho _obrigação de trazer coisas para você e Ah-Un comerem. De fato, seria muito mais fácil dizer: 'Virem-se os dois. Vão pegar a comida de vocês. Esta aqui é _minha'. _Mas acontece que eu _gosto _de Ah-Un. Ele tem sido gentil comigo durante anos, e eu imagino que posso recompensá-lo com um pouco de gentileza e algum peixe. E desde que Sesshoumaru prepara a própria refeição, você seria o único sem algo para comer. E eu não posso imaginar que isso seja bom, então eu trouxe um pouco pra você também. Os deuses proíbem que _eu _deixe alguém se sentindo de fora... Então eu peço a você que faça uma coisinha só. Limpe o peixe e faça a fogueira enquanto eu tomo meu banho e me visto, ok?"

Jaken a encarou, os olhos arregalados e queixo caído. "_O que _você disse?"

"_O quê_?", ela perguntou. "Limpar o peixe e fazer a fogueira enquanto tomo meu banho e me visto?"

Jaken balançou o Bastão na frente dela. "Não me faça de idiota, menina idiota."

Uma menina idiota fazendo o outro de idiota, ela riu sarcasticamente para si.

"Eu escutei muito bem", ele disse. "Falando de nosso lorde sem o título dele."

O coração dela deu um salto, e ela levou a mão vazia à boca para cobri-la. "Eu _falei_?" Não _poderia_ ter feito. Ela achou tão difícil dizer na noite passada... Não poderia ter... escapado daquela forma.

"Você _falou_", ele resmungou. "E se nosso lorde descobrir-"

"Ele ficaria muito agradecido."

Os dois se viraram para ver Sesshoumaru se aproximando do outro lado do campo.

Um pequeno rubor se formou no rosto dela. Ele a _escutou. _Ele a escutou usar o nome dele. E ela estava _horrorosa. _

"Rin". Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para ela se levantasse, e ela o fez.

"Meu lorde, eu-", ela cortou a própria sentença ao perceber o erro. Ele _falara _que era para usar o nome dele. "Digo, Se-Sesshoumaru... E-Eu estava pedindo a Jaken para limpar este peixe enquanto tomo banho e coloco roupas melhores". Ela se negava a encontrar o olhar dele... Era demais montanha-a-montanha.

"Entendo". Ele olhou para a corda de peixe ainda nas mãos dela, depois voltou a atenção dele para Jaken. "E por que você ainda não fez o que sua senhora pediu?"

O rubor dela ficou mais forte.

"Mi-Minha senhora?", ele engasgou.

Sesshoumaru silenciou os resmungos do sapo com um olhar. "Este Sesshoumaru não está enganado. Você deve se dirigir a ela por _Lady _Rin, e ela deve se dirigir a mim pelo meu nome."

"Mas, meu lorde-"

"Silêncio!"

Jaken deu um salto e Rin instintivamente encolheu-se. Não era uma boa forma de começar a manhã...

"Rin."

Rin ergueu o rosto e encontrou o olhar dele.

"Dê a ele o peixe e vá tomar seu banho".

A garota concordou com a cabeça e entregou o peixe a Jaken. Podia sentir os olhares dele enquanto ia até a sacola e procurava por roupas e alguns artigos de banho. Pressionou os itens contra o peito, depois passou por eles mais uma vez. "Eu não demorarei muito", disse suavemente ao deixar a clareira.

Sesshoumaru continuou a observá-la enquanto ela fazia caminho, passando além do rio. Quando a viu desaparecer de vista, ele sentou-se na base da árvore de magnólia. Sabia até o que aconteceria logo em seguida.

Jaken aproximou-se dele suave e cautelosamente, segurando ainda a corda de peixe na mão esquerda. "Meu lorde?"

"O que é, Jaken?", ele mantinha o usual tom irritado e sem emoção.

"P-Por quê?", ele perguntou. "Por que aquela... garotinha magricela?"

Considerando as outras coisas menos lisonjeiras que já escutara antes, Sesshoumaru decidiu _não _surrá-lo. Perguntas eram esperadas, claro, e se ele, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, estava ainda... _incerto _de algumas coisas, o cérebro do pequeno sapo deveria estar aflito. Por isso decidiu satisfazer ao demônio. Um pouco, só um pouco. "Ela _não _é magricela, nem uma 'garotinha'. Quanto ao _porquê, _não é de seu interesse. Ela será minha e é tudo que precisa saber."

Jaken engoliu em seco. "Mas, meu lorde, ela é...", ele parecia relutante em terminar a sentença, a cabeça baixa, a boca tremendo. "Ela é... _humana", _disse por fim.

"Deveria ser uma novidade para mim?"

"Não, meu lorde, ma-mas... seu pai, os outros lordes, InuYasha, os outros lordes..."

O lorde fez uma carranca intimamente, mas o rosto permanecia a figura da tranquilidade. "Este Sesshoumaru presume que você formará uma frase inteira ainda hoje."

"Sim, meu lorde... Esta garota... N-Não é _certo", _finalmente disse. "E quanto ao seu pai e InuYasha? E o que os outros lordes dirão? Eles não gostam do senhor tanto quanto... eles odeiam humanos tanto quanto o senhor odeia – ou _odiava", _ele se corrigiu, lançando um olhar curioso.

"E a questão é...?"

"O senhor _odeia _humanos", ele declarou. "O senhor odeia InuYasha, que é _meio _humano. O senhor odiava a mãe dele, e o senhor odiou seu pai por casar com ela... E os outros lordes compartilham _abertamente _da sua opinião. Eles odeiam humanos e qualquer um associado a eles."

Sesshoumaru estava começando a perder o interesse no demoniozinho. "Se não tiver nada novo a acrescentar..."

"Meu lorde...", ele parecia estar procurando pelas palavras certas.

Sesshoumaru escondeu o divertimento ante a crescente ansiedade do criado.

"Este Jaken humildemente pede o seu perdão, mas..."

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, intensificando o olhar. O que quer que o pequeno sapo tinha a dizer fazia com que o coração dele batesse rápido e a adrenalina pulsar. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de medo nele.

"De novo, meu lorde, não quero ofender, mas..."

A princípio, era o interesse dele que Jaken estava testando, agora era a paciência. "Se você tem algo a falar, Jaken, melhor falar e falar agora."

Jaken engoliu em seco. "Lembre-se de Izayoi", ele disse. "A mãe de InuYasha. Lembre-se de como ela foi alvo dos inimigos do seu pai. Lembre-se do destino que seu pai encontrou por causa disso. Lembre-se-"

Sesshoumaru deixou o punho voar, lançando o irritante demônio em direção da sonolenta forma de Ah-Un. O monstro rugiu ao acordar, e Jaken imediatamente deixou a face cair no chão ante os pés de Sesshoumaru, com o peixe e o Bastão de Duas Cabeças ainda em mãos. "Eu _imploro _suas desculpas, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Este humilde Jaken não queria desrespeitar, mas ele se sentiu no seu dever de informar ao nobre e poderoso lorde dele quando este poderia cometer um irreversível erro."

A indulgência de Sesshoumaru estava no fim. De novo, fez Jaken voar.

Como Ah-Un saiu do lugar, Jaken viajou de cabeça em direção da árvore em que ele estava dormindo antes. Sentou-se lá por um instante, afundado contra o tronco, obviamente aturdido pelo golpe na cabeça.

Sesshoumaru olhou o rude demônio, o ódio queimando vivamente nos olhos dourados. "Você _ousa _pensar que este Sesshoumaru não consegue _proteger _o que é dele?"

Jaken saltou, depois jogou-se aos pés do lorde, curvando-se e deitando-se, implorando pelo perdão. "Não, meu lorde. _Nunca, _meu lorde. Este Jaken _nunca _duvidaria da habilidade do Lorde Sesshoumaru dele em proteger aquela ignorante, indigna, garota atrapalhada..."

Desta vez ele recebeu em cheio no rosto a bota do mestre dele, que o mandou para trás, estatelado. "Cuidado com o que diz, sapo". O mestre estava em pé, a mão fechada num forte punho, um vermelho vivo invadindo o olhar de cobre. "Aquela _ignorante, indigna, garota atrapalhada _é sua futura senhora e mestra. Este Sesshoumaru não irá se _curvar, _muito menos irá pedir perdão de _qualquer _lorde desta terra ou de qualquer outra. Rin é minha para fazer o que _eu _quiser. Se eu quiser tomá-la como esposa", e se ela me aceitar, ele adicionou mentalmente, "então não será _você_, não serão os _outros_ lordes ou quaisquer _outras_ partes preocupantes que o farão. Se eles tentarem tomar minhas terras e meu título, eu os matarei. Se eles levantarem uma _garra _para machucarem minha Rin, eu os destruirei. E se _este _Sesshoumaru escutá-lo proferir uma única palavra ofensiva a respeito dela, eu irei cortar a sua garganta para estripá-lo e dar suas entranhas para Ah-Un comer, que é _obviamente _o criado mais _digno _aqui."

"Eu _imploro _perdão, Lorde Sesshoumaru". Ele endireitou-se de novo, depois caiu aos pés de Sesshoumaru. "Este rude Jaken falou demais. Eu humildemente peço seu perdão, meu mais honorável e magnífico Lorde Sesshoumaru. Se o senhor desejar bater neste Jaken mais severamente, eu não farei objeção. Ele falhou nos deveres dele para com o mais venerável e estimado lorde. Eu não queria ofender, meu lorde. Minha única e verdadeira preocupação é por _sua_ segurança e de sua _reverenciada _senhora. Por favor, perdoe este humilde e desprezível servo, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Eu _nunca _duvidarei do senhor outra vez. Meu lorde e minha futura senhora têm a minha _imortal _lealdade e devoção."

O vermelho devagar se esvaiu dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e a mão gradualmente relaxou, mas ainda permanecia fechada. "Oh?", ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao demônio. "Então por que você ainda não fez o que a sua senhora lhe pediu?"

Jaken imediatamente saltou para ficar em pé e começou a limpar o peixe. "Sim, meu lorde. Tudo que disser, lorde. Este Jaken vive apenas em servir ao mestre dele e sua mais digna pretendente".

"Certamente". Ele continuava a encará-lo. "E quando terminar com isso, vá pegar madeira para cozinhar para Rin. Seu lorde duvida que ela queira comer peixe cru numa hora destas."

Jaken curvou a cabeça repetidas vezes. "Sim, meu lorde. Claro, meu lorde. Assim que eu terminar com o peixe."

"E uma vez que vocês terminarem, vamos acabar este acampamento e continuar com nossa jornada para voltar ao castelo."

"Sim, meu lorde. Entendo, lorde."

Sesshoumaru permitiu-se demorar por um momento, os olhos avaliando o irritante demoniozinho, fazendo Jaken ter certeza de estar intensamente alertado da ira dele. Depois de vê-lo inquieto e contorcer-se sob o olhar dele, logo perdeu o interesse no problemático sapo, virando-se para ir à clareira que encontrara na noite anterior. Precisava de um tempo para si.

* * *

Rin retornou ao acampamento sentindo-se refrescada e renovada. Então _ele _estava mesmo falando sério sobre esse negócio de namoro, ela pensou com um sorriso. Por que mais ele obrigaria Jaken a chamá-la de senhora? Por que ele _realmente _pretendia possuí-la, e o lorde nunca voltava atrás com a palavra.

Não seria ela algo descartável – uma sujeira, um pequeno segredo que ele varreria para baixo do tapete e que ia aos aposentos dele no meio da noite. Ela seria reconhecida e respeitada; seria a Senhora das Terras do Oeste. A Senhora das Terras do Oeste _dele. _Dois cumes de uma mesma montanha.

Segurou aquele pensamento e o abraçou. _Este _seria o novo centro dela. Nada mais a balançaria agora.

Um sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios. Mestra Sumida ficaria _tão _feliz. Ela seria a discípula perfeita de agora em diante. Talvez fosse capaz de dominar as técnicas de inversão que Mestra Sumida estava tentando ensiná-la.

"Já voltei, Jaken", ela bateu de leve na cabeça dele ao passar.

Jaken resmungou algo a ela, jogando mais gravetos e talos no fogo.

"Mas o que aconteceu com você? Está todo machucado."

Novamente ele resmungou. "Cuide de sua vida, garota."

Rin encolheu os ombros. Obviamente, se Sesshoumaru o surrou tão severamente, era porque ele mereceu. Ela enfiou os pertences na sacola, depois sentou-se na base da árvore em frente à fogueira. "Você precisa ficar tão mal-humorado?", ela perguntou. "É um dia glorioso."

Jaken empinou o nariz para ela. "Talvez para você". Ele colocou mais um peixe no talo e o prendeu no chão, próximo ao fogo.

"Obrigada por ajudar na refeição."

Jaken zombou, depois sentou-se no lugar dele, perto de uma árvore próxima.

"Onde está Ah-Un?", ela perguntou.

"Comendo", ele respondeu, irritado.

"E nosso Lorde Sesshoumaru?", ela perguntou. O demoniozinho pareceu logo agitado, e ela não queria irritá-lo ainda mais ao deixar de usar o título de Sesshoumaru de novo... Mesmo se o lorde quisesse.

"Você quer dizer _meu _Lorde Sesshoumaru", ele resmungou. "Ele é o _seu _pretendente."

"Eu sei disso, Jaken. Mas você ficou tão irritado da primeira vez que não usei o título dele, e _ainda _parece mais irritado por alguma coisa, e eu não quero jogar mais lenha na fogueira."

Jaken resmungou e desviou o olhar do dela.

"Eu sei que não devia agir assim, Jaken. Mas eu me importo com o que você pensa", ela disse, "até certo ponto. E eu sei que nosso lorde nem sempre o trata com o respeito que você merece, mas nós damos valor ao seu serviço. Eu conheço vocês por boa parte da minha vida, e há quanto tempo você o serve?"

"Mais de um século", ele falou.

"Exatamente", ela disse. "E você não pretende ir embora, né?"

"Nem-um-pouco".

Rin sorriu, apesar do comportamento mal-humorado dele. "E muito menos _eu", _ela disse. "Então, é melhor, para todas as partes envolvidas, se fôssemos um pouco mais amigáveis um com os outros. Digo, eu percebo que é tanto culpa minha quanto sua. Especialmente depois daquele incidente com a sopa, mas..."

"Desculpa _não_ aceita", ele falou presunçosamente.

Rin franziu a testa. "Olha, Jaken..."

"Escute aqui, moça. _Você _pensa que isto tudo é uma brincadeira. Algum tipo de conto de fadas em que você é a princesa e meu lorde é o lindo príncipe."

Agora foi a vez dela de zombar. "Por favor, Jaken, _não _sou mais ingênua."

"Você _é _ingênua", ele retorquiu. "Principalmente se você espera um 'final feliz para sempre'". Ele pegou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças e ateou mais fogo.

Rin pulou quando as chamas acenderam e depois diminuíram. "Você podia ter me avisado, sabe? Eu poderia ter sido _cozinhada."_

Jaken embalou o Bastão nos braços, a fumaça saindo da boca do homem velho. "Considere-se avisada, então. Nada bom virá com isto", ele falou. "Nada."

Rin deu uma risada, sentindo-se preocupada, olhando as chamas tremularem e dançarem, o aroma do peixe assado entrando nas narinas dela e deixando-a faminta. "Você fala demais, Jaken. Nada de ruim acontecerá. Nosso lorde é poderoso e forte, e nós devemos confiar nas decisões dele. Quando ele já esteve errado?"

Jaken resmungou, depois empinou o nariz.

"Isso mesmo", ela falou. "Ele não comete erros. Tudo que ele faz, faz por um motivo."

"E qual a razão dele por trás disto?", ele ruminou. "Tomando... _você _como esposa?"

Rin encolheu os ombros, a face queimando de vermelha. "Eu não sei".

"Bem, somos dois". Ele a encarou, depois balançou a cabeça. "Você será a única morta entre nós."

"Eu?", ela riu. "Eu não estou ferida. Sou só uma 'inútil' humana, como você está cansado de dizer."

"Isso era antes", ele disse. "_Antes _você não era nada. Antes você era descartável, substituível, esquecível. Nada mais que um bicho de estimação, mal digna de ser mencionada."

"Bicho?", ela repetiu.

"Mas, tomando você como mulher, os inimigos deles terão um prato cheio. O ponto fraco que eles constantemente acertarão."

Rin balançou a cabeça, um sorriso forçado passou-lhe pelos lábios. "Que bobagem. Por que eles iriam querer me machucar? Eu não sou nada, não sou ninguém."

"Para mim", Jaken disse. "Mas para o nosso lorde..."

Rin engoliu em seco com aquela insinuação, depois umedeceu os lábios. "Você quer dizer que eles vão querer me ferir para feri-lo?"

"Eles já fizeram isso no passado, não fizeram? Aquele imundo Naraku e aqueles conspiradores do Shichinintai... E _nessa _época você nem era digna de ser mencionada. Mas como Senhora das Terras do Oeste..."

A garota livrou a mente daqueles pensamentos. Você é uma montanha, ela lembrou. Deixe que os maus pensamentos saiam de você. "Ele não vai deixar que nada de ruim aconteça comigo."

"Claro que não", Jaken disse. "Mas o que acontecerá com ele no processo?"

"_Nada _de ruim acontecerá com ele. Eu não vou deixar", ela falou resoluta. "Ele cuidará de mim e eu cuidarei dele". Dois cumes de uma mesma montanha. "E, além disso, ninguém supera nosso lorde", ela disse. "Ele é o grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos mais _terríveis _e conhecidos demônios de todo o mundo. Quem seria tolo de levantar a mão contra ele?"

Jaken riu sarcasticamente. "Eu devo dizer que admiro o seu brilho, _Lady _Rin. Mas há tolos aos montes nesta terra. E o pai de Lorde Sesshoumaru, Lorde Inutaisho, _era _o maior _e _mais terrível demônio desta terra. E _ainda _assim ele caiu nas mãos deles... Foi um dia terrível para todos."

Rin respirou fundo, depois soltou o ar. "Bem, mas pode esquecer essas bobagens, Jaken. Eu não vou a lugar algum, muito menos nosso lorde". Um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios dela. "Se eles quiserem tentar e nos separar, deixe-os. Eu _estou _preparada", ela falou. "_Ninguém _irá me tirar dele, nem ele de mim. Então é melhor que eles se acostumem com a ideia e façam os ajustes necessários... E você também, Jaken. Todos nós devemos nos dar bem... Não é?" Ela estava esperançosa, mas cética. Jaken e ela nunca tiveram a melhor das amizades, e ele _rejeitara _o pedido de desculpas dela na ocasião do acidente da sopa, mas...

"Sim, Lady Rin."

A garota ficou surpresa em vê-lo concordar tão solenemente, mas com um sorriso de insinuação.

"Nós _devemos _nos dar bem."

"Que bom", ela falou. "Agora sirva-se de um pouco de peixe." Ela pegou a própria refeição e começou a comer. "E não esqueça de guardar um pouco para Ah-Un. Não quero que ninguém se sinta de fora."

Jaken concordou com a cabeça de novo, depois moveu-se para perto do fogo, no qual colocara o peixe. "Obrigado pela refeição, Lady Rin."

Rin deu um sorriso como resposta. "De nadinha, Jaken."

Comeram em silêncio.

Rin foi a primeira a falar. "Agora você tem que me chamar de _lady", _provocou.

"Cale a boca e coma sua refeição", ele esbravejou. "Pirralha", adicionou numa brincadeira.

"É _Lady _Pirralha para você."

"Não, _ainda _não é."

"Sesshoumaru disse isso", ela assumiu um ar sábio "E se não _obedecê-lo, _ele vai _bater _em você pelo resto da vida."

"_Você _é quem precisa de uma surra", ele retorquiu.

"Oh? E será você quem vai me dar?"

Um sorriso malicioso passou pela boca disforme. "Isso é trabalho do _marido, _não do criado."

O queixo dela caiu. "Jaken!"

Jaken continuou a sorrir, um brilho dançava nos enormes olhos dele.

"Ora, seu _hentai_!"

O sorriso ficou desdenhoso. "Vamos ver quão convencida você fica uma vez que o mestre conseguir o que quer com você."

Rin ficou vermelha e pegou uma pedra. "Ora, seu bastardo!", deu uma risada.

"Você vai ver."

A garota atirou a pedra nele, acertando-o diretamente entre os olhos.

"Ai!"

"Bem, isso resolveu tudo". Bateu as palmas para limpar as mãos, depois atirou o resto da refeição dela na fogueira.

"Criança rancorosa", Jaken gemeu, esfregando a cabeça. "Tão parecida com o mestre". Ele voltou para a árvore de antes e afundou bruscamente na base.

Tudo que Rin pôde fazer foi sorrir.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora_: "In a Different Light" ganhou em agosto o prêmio de Melhor Romance de Casal Alternativo do Second Quarter IY Fan Fiction, do site (se não estiver enganada, acho que é esse ou do Fórum do InuYasha no Uchi). Congratulations, Maven-sama! :)

Ah, se considerarem este capítulo traduzido digno de um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!


	7. Proteção

In a Different Light

Capítulo 7: _Proteção_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução por: Shampoo_

Embora Jaken odiasse admitir, com o passar do tempo ele tinha se apegado mais àquela desagradável filhotinha humana conhecida como Rin. No começo a achava cansativa e irritante, sempre pegando no pé. Se ela não estava cantando ou pulando por aí, estava fazendo aquelas irritantes coroas de florzinhas, tentando fazer com que ele e o mestre as usassem. O lorde era sempre "lindo", e a garota dizia que ela poderia dar a _dele _para _ele. _Então, em lugar de usar _uma _ridícula coroa, Jaken sempre tinha duas.

O sapo zombou ao relembrar aquilo durante a patrulha de fronteiras. Um demônio da idade e envergadura dele andando por aí com a cabeça cheia de flores.

Como sempre, Lorde Sesshoumaru liderava o caminho, seguido de perto pelo fiel servo que segurava as rédeas de Ah-Un, que no momento carregava todos os suprimentos e _uma_ mimada filhote humana... Embora, sob uma cuidadosa inspeção e em todas as justiças, ele percebesse que certamente não poderia mais chamá-la de filhote. Ela era uma adulta pelos padrões humanos e a pretendente do mestre dele. E supôs... pelos padrões _humanos... _ela poderia ser considerada _um pouco _atraente. Ele mesmo nunca se interessou muito por mulheres, mas o lorde dele _tinha_ um olhar para a beleza. Somente aquele que olhasse para o castelo e as terras dele imediatamente perceberia isso ao redor.

O lorde tinha uma pura apreciação por selvas impecáveis e florestas virgens – as montanhas acidentadas, as majestosas árvores; as límpidas e boas águas dos lagos, rios e córregos; os tranquilos vales e as colinas levemente onduladas; o barulho e beleza das quedas d'águas, o efeito tranquilizante de uma cascata. E o interior da casa não era diferente. Finos chãos de madeira resistente; cortinas de seda e linho; os mais detalhados estofados e brocados nas almofadas das cadeiras; mármore na casa de banho, granito na cozinha e argila nos corredores. Nas paredes havia os mais conhecidos trabalhos dos mais estimados calígrafos e os mais treinados tecedores – deslumbrantes retratos dos veneráveis demônios ancestrais de Lorde Sesshoumaru e brilhantes aquarelas das fronteiras dos territórios do Oeste e _algumas _batalhas que o lorde e o pai do lorde participaram; e tapetes e tecidos que eram indiscutivelmente as melhores de _qualquer _parte do Oriente. As mesas, as cadeiras e as camas foram confeccionadas com as mais fortes e antigas madeiras e pelos mais respeitáveis artesões. E, claro, somente a mais cara porcelana enfeitava a mesa, e até recentemente o lorde tinha uma grande coleção de vasos de louça... Uma coleção que diminuiu um pouco em número desde a chegada daquela indisciplinada Rin... Embora admitisse que ela não tinha quebrado uma única peça em três anos ou mais.

Jaken suspirou e olhou para a futura senhora. Sim, ele achava que a fase complicada dela já passara, e agora o lorde a considerava como a mais valiosa parte da coleção dele. E Jaken, como protetor de todas as coleções, era mais responsável por ela agora que tinha sido no passado. Se algum mal acontecesse a ela enquanto estivesse sob o cuidado dele...

Encolheu-se com aquele pensamento. As coisas que o lorde o fizera passar toda vez que a criança fugia, ou quando ele perdia o rastro dela de alguma forma... Os espancamentos, os sermões, as pedras na cabeça... Mas não era inteiramente culpa _dele. _Rin era tão _travessa, _e encrenca parecia acompanhá-la de perto... E agora que era ela a pretendente do lorde, tinha que ser mais consciente das ações dela. Se deixasse algo acontecer com aquela criatura frágil e fraca...

Olhou os dois – o lorde em frente a ele e a futura senhora atrás de Jaken – e balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Oh, como as coisas haviam decaído... Primeiro Lorde Inutaisho, depois aquele mestiço descerebrado, e agora o mais honorável lorde... Por que ele não percebeu que isso aconteceria?

"Jaken, eu escutei alguma coisa."

Jaken zombou e ignorou as suaves palavras de Rin. Eles haviam deixado o acampamento há horas e agora faziam caminho junto ao monte Kashima, e uma pequena área florestada projetava-se ao lado esquerdo deles. Se mantivessem o atual passo e não tivessem imprevistas dificuldades, chegariam em casa em menos de duas semanas.

"Jaken", Rin repetiu.

"Quieta, garota. Se tivesse algo para ouvir, não acha que nosso lorde ouviria?". Ele a olhou enquanto ela continuava a olhar para os cumes acima deles e depois para as árvores.

"Jaken". O lorde parou em frente a ele e lançou-lhe um olhar pelo canto dos olhos.

Primeiramente, o demônio ficou tenso, pensando que o lorde iria repreendê-lo por não usar o recém-adquirido título de Rin e por ter dito para que se calasse... Mas depois ele também ouviu.

Alguma coisa em algum lugar estava se movendo... Em direção deles.

Sesshoumaru saiu da frente do grupo e foi para o lado deles, parando entre os companheiros e a floresta, que estava a poucos metros à frente.

Um ruído grave ressonou no ar. O vento soprou forte e as árvores começaram a tremer. Também pareceu que o chão em que estavam tremeu em antecipação à chegada do intruso invisível.

Rin escorregou da sela de Ah-Un e ficou ao lado dele, preparando-se para o que vinha do lado da montanha. "O que _é _isso?", ela perguntou.

O lorde não respondeu. Em lugar disso, ele sacou Tokijin e saltou no ar, exatamente no momento em que um verme monstruoso surgiu, vindo do chão. A coisa ficou em pé e ultrapassou em tamanho as árvores mais altas, a pele translúcida dando-lhe um estranho brilho vermelho entre os acúmulos de rocha e sujeira, incrustados entre os pequenos remos – como protrusões do corpo. Cheirava a terra, morte, sangue e lodo. E quando a criatura abriu a boca cavernosa e rosnou ao mestre, expôs fileira sobre fileira de dentes caninos, trilhando a passagem negra ao interior dela.

"Abaixe-se, Rin!", Jaken comandou. Viu-a abaixar-se atrás de Ah-Un antes de correr para auxiliar o mestre, que apenas mandou duas rajadas de Tokijin em direção do corpo da fera. Apesar da aparência frágil, a pele do verme parecia ser muito resistente, refletindo cada rajada que Lorde Sesshoumaru mandou-lhe. "Estou indo, meu lorde!". Ele brandiu o Bastão de Duas Cabeças acima dele, depois deixou escapar um uma rajada de fogo.

_Aquilo _pareceu machucar. A fera recuou, derrubando as poucas fileiras de árvores durante o rastro.

"Muito bem, Jaken", Rin vibrou.

Jaken acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento, depois correu com as pequenas pernas cegamente ao desfiladeiro. Agora a batalha estava _seguramente _longe da pretendente do lorde, e o verme e o mestre adentravam na floresta quase dezoito metros da base da montanha. Embora estivessem visíveis, Sesshoumaru jogava rajadas pelo alto e a torre monstruosa tinha doze metros em pé. O lorde embainhou Tokijin e lutava com a fera com o Chicote de Luz. Os berros do monstro preenchiam o ar, e a ferocidade da luta fazia o chão tremer.

"Jaken!", Rin gritou.

Jaken virou-se a tempo para ver _outro _verme surgindo do mesmo lugar que o ocupante anterior. E não estava indo em direção _dela, _estava indo em direção _dele. _

"Ah-Un!"

A fera de duas cabeças deixou reluzir uma bola branca ao comando da nova senhora.

Aquilo teve o mesmo efeito que o Bastão de Duas Cabeças. O monstro recuou, dando ao sapo tempo suficiente para se recuperar e lançar uma rajada da própria arma.

Rin deu tapinhas na cabeça deles. "Muito bem, Ah-Un."

Mas o segundo verme não estava morto. Jaken viu com horror quando ele fungou ao passar pelo sapo e ir diretamente em direção de Rin e da fiel montaria.

"Rin!", Jaken gritou.

A garota tomou as rédeas, pulou nas costas de Ah-Un e foi para o alto antes mesmo da fera alcançá-los. Em lugar disso, ele chocou-se com uma montanha, criando um pequeno deslizamento.

"Fique aí", Jaken ordenou quando percebeu que os dois desceriam.

"Mas, Jaken..."

Jaken saiu do caminho quando uma rocha particularmente grande despencou. Viu daquela distância quando o segundo verme tremeu e retorceu-se sob a investida das rochas. O primeiro desaparecera de vista, morto por Sesshoumaru, Jaken concluiu. Quando o deslizamento diminuiu e o verme parou de estremecer, ele sorriu satisfeito e atingiu-o com uma forte chama do Bastão de Duas Cabeças. "Achava que ia me pegar, né?"

O deslizamento parara e Ah-Un e Rin aterrissaram a poucos metros dele. "Parece que fogo é a única coisa que funciona contra eles", Rin declarou quando caminhou até Jaken e ao monstro sem vida.

"Realmente parece isso", ele replicou.

"Onde está Sesshoumaru?", ela perguntou.

Quando os dois voltaram as atenções ao alto, o primeiro verme reapareceu, ensanguentado e ferido, abrindo caminho por um novo ponto do chão.

"Pelos deuses", Jaken murmurou.

"Jaken!"

A cabeça do verme estava vindo diretamente para cima dele.

Então é isso, Jaken pensou. Terminarei meus dias virando comida de um verme.

"Jaken!"

Alguma coisa o acertou, jogando-o no chão, afastando Jaken e Rin para longe do perigo. Sesshoumaru apareceu acima deles e atingiu a fera com um golpe de Tokijin, e, de novo, ficou em pé entre os seguidores e a ameaça iminente.

"R-Rin?", Jaken gaguejou.

Rin limpou a sujeira e o suor do rosto. "Você precisa ter mais cuidado, Jaken. Podia ter sido morto."

"Jaken", o lorde lançou-lhe um olhar estando de costas. "O que está esperando?"

"Sim, meu lorde". O sapo ficou em pé e atingiu o repelente verme com uma forte chama do Bastão.

Rin ficou em pé e viu quando o verme rugiu por último e era reduzido a uma pilha de carne queimada e osso. Ela sorriu e vibrou, batendo palmas em sinal de aprovação. "Muito bem, Jaken".

Jaken virou-se e curvou-se quando Rin continuou a agraciá-lo com elogios.

O único que _não _estava sorrindo era Sesshoumaru.

"Não foi ótimo?", Rin perguntou. "Foi absolutamente a melhor luta que já vi de Jaken".

Sesshoumaru retornou Tokijin à faixa da cintura e ergueu uma sobrancelha a ela. "Oh?, ele virou-se para encará-los; as feições calmas, o olhar frio e suave. "Foi a melhor luta dele e ainda assim _ele _precisou da _sua _ajuda?"

Rin ficou em silêncio, um pequeno rubor formando-se no rosto. Bem, ela aparentemente _salvou _Jaken, mas...

"Que tolice". Ele girou nos calcanhares e continuou a fazer o caminho junto a montanha, o mesmo caminho que percorriam antes dos vermes aparecerem.

Rin reverenciou a figura do lorde ao longe, depois virou-se ao servo. "O que foi isso?", ela perguntou. "Ele está _zangado _conosco?"

"O que _você _acha?". Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa, apertando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em mãos.

"Mas o que nós fize..."

"Venham", Sesshoumaru os chamou.

"Sim, meu lorde", Jaken apressou o passo atrás dele, a cabeça dele baixa e a postura um tanto quanto caída.

Rin caminhava atrás com Ah-Un, segurando as rédeas dele enquanto seguia ao lorde e ao capetinha verde. Analisou as distantes figuras deles – a impecável silhueta prateada e branca do lorde dela e o servo verde e sujo de lama. Nenhum _deles _parecia machucado pela aparência, e ela mesma, salvo por pequenos arranhões e um pouco de sujeira, estava perfeitamente bem.

Então, _por que_ ele se aborreceu tanto?, ela se perguntava.

"Não se atrase, Rin".

"Desculpe, Sesshoumaru", ela correu para alcançá-los.

Que tolice, o lorde dissera. Do que _era _que ele falava? Dela? De Jaken? Os vermes? Quem?

E o _que _era tão tolo?

As perguntas de Rin permaneceram não respondidas enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar. O dia tornou-se tarde e a tarde virou noite, o sol baixando no oeste, tingindo o céu em nuances de vermelho, laranja e dourado; as longas sombras deles movendo-se pelas folhas secas atrás deles. Deixaram a base da montanha horas atrás e começaram a subir um aclive. Estavam novamente na floresta, e os sons de animais noturnos preenchiam os ouvidos – o cricrilar dos grilos, o coaxar dos sapos, água correndo, galhos tremulando e folhas balançando. Rin viu alguns vaga-lumes, provavelmente no último _giro_ antes do inverno chegar, quando era frio demais para saírem.

Mas quando eles iam parar? Ela pensou. Quando iriam acampar? Quando iam comer? E _quem _seria o primeiro a falar?

Já estava quieto demais desde que o verme atacou.

"Acampem aqui", Sesshoumaru comandou quando alcançaram o centro de uma outra clareira com algumas árvores. "_Eu _irei caminhar. Jaken, _cuide _de Rin."

Jaken curvou-se. "Sim, meu lorde".

"Sesshoumaru...", ela ia perguntar se poderia ir também, mas logo ele desapareceu. "Jaken?", ela caminhou até ele, que puxava uma das sacolas de Ah-Un.

"O que é?", ele foi ríspido.

Rin o ajudou a descarregar o dragão, depois removeram a sela. "Vai comer", ela bateu gentilmente nas costas deles.

Ah-Un fungou docemente, depois deixou a clareira.

"O que há de _errado _com ele?", ela perguntou a Jaken.

"Ah-Un?", ele perguntou.

Rin cruzou os braços e o olhou irritada. "Nosso _lorde", _ela replicou zangada. "Ele nos ignorou a maior parte do dia, e agora que paramos, ele nos deixou".

Jaken resmungou ao puxar um pano de uma das sacolas e estendê-la no chão. "Ele está obviamente _bravo, _menina idiota."

"Bem, eu sei disso", ela falou ríspida. "Não só olhando para ele, claro, mas... O que fizemos de errado? Eu estou bem, você está bem, ele está bem, Ah-Un está bem. _Todos _estão bem. Qual é o problema?"

"Mas", Jaken começou, "se um de nós não estivesse bem..."

"Mas nós _estamos _bem", ela argumentou.

"Não escutou nosso mestre?", ele perguntou. "'Jaken, _cuide _de Rin'".

"Eu escutei", ela falou. "Ele sempre diz isso".

"Não naquele tom", ele replicou.

Rin sentou-se no pano e alisou as dobras no quimono. "Do que está falando?"

"Ele está bravo, certo". Ele tirou uma caixa de madeira da sacola e abriu-a, tirando de lá uma chaleira e três copos. "Comigo, como sempre".

"Por que ele estaria bravo como você?", ela perguntou. "Você foi brilhante hoje".

"Não o _escutou?", _ele fez uma carranca. '"Foi a melhor luta dele e ainda assim _ele _precisou da _sua _ajuda?"'

Rin moveu as mãos em frente ao corpo, já um pouco corada. "Não foi nada", ela disse. "Eu faria o mesmo por qualquer um".

O sapo zangou-se. "Não foi um elogio, sua burra. Ele insinuou que fui uma vergonha."

Rin deu uma risada. "Não seja bobo, Jaken. Você foi muito valente".

"Eu quase deixei você ser morta", ele retorquiu.

"Mas não faz sentido", ela disse. "Você me disse para me _esconder _atrás de Ah-Un, depois você lutou com o verme e..."

"Ele foi atrás de _você_", ele continuou.

Rin moveu as mãos de novo. "E eu o _vi_ chegando, e escutei o seu aviso, então me movi. Depois o monstro bateu naquela montanha e teve um pequeno deslizamento. Eu ia fazer Ah-Un descer, mas você _insistiu_ para que eu ficasse lá no alto até que você o matasse e o deslizamento parasse."

"Depois _eu _baixei minha guarda, e o primeiro verme reapareceu... E eu ia virar comida de verme", ele suspirou desanimado.

Rin zombou. "Como se eu fosse ficar _parada _e ver aquilo acontecer".

"_Esse _era o seu dever", ele rebateu. "_Eu _deveria proteger você. Não o outro modo".

"Mas isso é ridículo", ela disse. "Como podia ficar parada e deixar alguém ser morto quando eu posso evitar?"

"Você podia ter se machucado", Jaken retorquiu. "Ter sido _morta"._

"Mas eu _não _fui", ela replicou calmamente. "Você não morreu; eu não morri. Todo mundo está bem."

A carranca do sapo se esvaiu e ele assumiu um ar mais sombrio e melancólico. "Mas _poderia _ter sido", ele falou suavemente. "E o lorde me faria _responsável. _E com razão, devo dizer... Foi _tolice _arriscar sua vida para salvar este desprezível Jaken."

Então era _ela _a idiota a quem o lorde se referiu. "Apesar de tudo, Jaken, _tolice _ou não, você é da _família. _E eu prefiro não deixar ninguém machucar você ou meu lorde... Vocês dois são os únicos que tenho no mundo. E Ah-Un também, claro."

Jaken balançou a cabeça tristemente, devagar para a esquerda e direita. "_Este _Jaken é nada mais que um servo. E _não _é tarefa da senhora dele ficar em perigo por ele... Se você se machucasse por minha causa..."

Rin zombou. "Como se eu fosse deixá-lo descer a mão em você se eu me machucasse, só porque _eu _estava tentando _te _salvar".

"Pode até ser", ele falou. "Mas o que poderia fazer para me tirar do perigo?"

"Jaken...", ela esticou a mão e tocou no braço dele.

Jaken resmungou baixinho e cruzou os braços, prendendo o Bastão de Duas Cabeças debaixo do braço esquerdo. "Acho que já estou devagar para minha idade."

Rin deu uma risada.

"Engraçadinha", ele murmurou.

Rin sorriu para ele. "Mas o que podemos fazer para _não _deixá-lo assim, zangado? Digo, depois de tudo que foi dito e feito, ele não está realmente _furioso,_ ele está só... _preocupado_, eu acho. Ele ficou _preocupado_ se poderíamos nos ferir."

"Preocupado se _você _poderia ter se ferido", ele a corrigiu.

"Jaken...", ela suspirou.

"_Eu _sou só um servo. _Você _é a pretendente dele."

"Tenho certeza de que ele vê você mais que um servo, Jaken. Você o auxiliou por mais de um século, tenho certeza que ele é meio apegado a você."

O servo murmurou algo inteligível.

"E ele _reviveu _você quando Kaijinbo cortou você em dois, certo?"

"Verdade", ele concordou com a cabeça.

"E ele sempre leva você para onde vai... Mesmo nos lugares que _eu _não vou. Como naquela vez que você me contou... Com aqueles gatos."

"O Hyenkouzoku", ele concordou com um sorriso satisfeito. "Sim, eu fui a mão direita dele _naquela _batalha. Outros ofereceram ajuda ao nosso poderoso lorde naquela dia, mas _ele _disse que _eu _era o único _aliado _que precisava."

"Bem, está aí", Rin sorriu radiante. "E um aliado é como um amigo... De fato, você deve ser o _único _amigo que ele tem."

O sapo deu um sorriso, aparentemente recuperando o formado senso da própria importância.

"Então me diga, amigo Jaken... O que podemos fazer para deixar nosso lorde mais tranquilo? Eu não quero que ele passe o resto da noite zangado conosco... ou _preocupado_, ou seja lá o que ele esteja sentindo."

"Não há nada que _nós _podemos fazer", ele disse. "_Você, _por outro lado..."

Rin franziu a testa. "Eu não estou gostando desse seu olhar. Devo pegar outra pedra?"

"Não mesmo", o sapo falou. "O que vou sugerir é um comportamento perfeitamente _apropriado _para um casal em namoro."

"Oh?", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Vá _cuidar_ dele."

"_Cuidar_ dele?", ela repetiu. "E o que isso significa?"


	8. Movendo montanhas

In a Different Light

Capítulo 8: _Movendo Montanhas_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

Que tolice, Sesshoumaru sorriu com desdém.

Fechou os olhos e de novo tentou se concentrar. Concentrar na água límpida e gelada ao redor, a dureza da pedra na qual estava sentado, o gentil respingar de água na costa, o silencioso brado da cascata atrás. Concentrado na crescente névoa, no cricrilar dos grilos; o coaxar dos sapos; o vento passando pelo cabelo dele; os distintos cheiros de água, da grama verde, da terra úmida e do ar seco da montanha.

Uma carranca formou-se entre as sobrancelhas. Aquele verme _também _cheirava a terra e grama... e sangue, morte e detrito... podridão e lodo e... restos _humanos._

Estremeceu intimamente com a mais recente lembrança. Tão perto, ele pensou. Aquele _monstro _chegou tão perto de...

Forçou os olhos a abrirem e cerrou o punho, um rosnado formando-se no fundo da garganta. Era _tolice _ficar remoendo a respeito de coisas que _não _aconteceram.

Rin _não_ estava morta. _Não _foi devorada. _Não _se machucou.

Continuar alimentando estas mórbidas fantasias era tolice.

Você os viu parados lá. Jaken, idiota que era, estava certinho no caminho do verme para ser engolido, e Rin estava segura do outro lado. Era estava claramente... assustada pelo que ia acontecer. O corpo dela ficou rígido, a face se contorceu num grito, o cheiro de medo chegou às suas narinas, chamando sua imediata atenção... Mas ela estava _bem. _O verme não ia até ela. Mas então...

A boca dele moveu-se notavelmente com aquele pensamento. Ela _deliberadamente _se colocou no caminho do perigo para salvar aquele _sapo... _aquele servo inútil, aquele bufão gago, aquela criatura disforme... _Por que _ela fez tal coisa?

Era tão imprudente, tão tola, tão insensata, tão... parecida como quando era mais nova.

Um sorriso, de novo, encontrou lugar nos lábios finos dele. Se ela não fosse tão _imprudente, _tão _tola, _tão _insensata, _nunca teria se aproximado de um demônio ferido que encontrou deitado na floresta. Nenhum outro humano teria se aproximado de uma criatura de aparência tão selvagem e cruel. Teriam fugido e se escondido ou reunido uma tropa para tentar matá-lo... Mas ela não fez nada disso. Em vez de conseguir assustá-la - com os olhos acobreados, as garras à mostra, os caninos expostos durante o rosnar –, ela ficou parada, olhou-o e ficou ao lado dele... Se fosse ela outra humana, jamais teriam se encontrado e ela não estaria com ele agora.

Um delicado franzir cruzou o normalmente impassível semblante. Ela _não _estava com ele agora. Ele a deixou no acampamento com o sapo. Ele a deixou porque ela o tinha... _assustado. _Por algo tão pequeno e insignificante ser tão valente... Ela poderia ter se ferido. Ter sido morta. Sido comida e engolida _sem _direito a revivê-la.

Uma dor enfadonha se fez presente no meio do peito dele.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste zombou. "_Você _é um hipócrita", ele declarou em alto e bom som. Tratar o pai com tanto desdém porque ele se preocupava com a esposa _humana_. Zombar e provocar o meio-irmão por causa dos milhares de casos que tinha com as _miko's_. Você é agora diferente deles?

"Pelos deuses", ele matutou, "os Destinos são cruéis".

"São?", uma voz suave perguntou.

Ergueu o rosto e viu Rin parada na margem do rio, aproximadamente a nove metros dele. Como era possível que agora ela fosse capaz de passar por ele sem ser percebida e tão eficientemente?

"Os Destinos são cruéis?", ela repetiu. A pequena figura dela estava envolta de escuridão, meio banhada pela luz da lua e completamente coberta pela névoa das quedas d'águas, o azul do quimono combinando com o fundo noturno.

"São", ele replicou com um leve concordar de cabeça.

"Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem mais brincalhões que cruéis", ela disse. "Parecem que tem um senso de humor bastante... _refinado, _acho".

O lorde estudou as palavras dela por um momento. "Eu não posso dizer que acho as ações deles... engraçadas".

"Mas quando foi que você _já _achou alguma coisa engraçada?", ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

Rin permaneceu na margem, cavando a sujeira com o dedão do pé, ocasionalmente olhando para ele.

"Você queria alguma coisa?", ele perguntou.

Rin deu nos ombros, depois ergueu a cabeça e admirou a figura dele. A cabeça dela inclinada, os olhos sem piscar, a linha do queixo rígida, os lábios ligeiramente afastados como se quisesse falar.

"Rin?"

"Eu... Eu não quero ter que gritar através do rio."

"Oh?"

Rin não se moveu e muito menos ele o fez. Ele estava sentado na pedra, e ela parada na margem, olhando um ao outro.

Certamente ela não espera que eu vá até lá, ele pensou. _Ela _é quem deseja falar _comigo. _Se _eu _quisesse falar com ela, poderia ir até lá. Mas se é ela quem quer falar comigo, ela que venha até mim.

A montanha não vai até o aldeão, Rin relembrou. Vocês não podem ser montanhas neste momento. Um de vocês precisa se mover, e, aparentemente, tem que ser eu. Ela quebrou o contato visual e abaixou-se para levantar a barra do quimono.

_O que _ela estava fazendo?

Uma vez que a barra estava acima dos joelhos, ela deu um nó, prendendo-o no lugar. Depois deu um passo dentro d'água.

Que tola, ele pensou ao vê-la cruzar o rio para encontrá-lo. Ela nem ao menos sabia quão _fundo _o rio é. Quão forte a correnteza está. Ela não sabia a respeito dessa situação, e mesmo assim caminhava cegamente para ela.

Imprudente, ele amaldiçoou num sussurro. Tola, imprudente, insensata...

Rin encontrou o olhar dele e sorriu ao afundar mais no rio, a água um pouco acima da canela dela.

Sesshoumaru não sorriu conscientemente para ela, mas sentiu um ligeiro _puxão _nos cantos da boca. E a dor no peito pareceu... diminuir um pouco. Estranho, ele pensou.

Quando ela aproximou-se, algo um pouco acima do joelho dela chamou-lhe a atenção. A maneira que brilhava sob o luar...

"Rin, pare."

Interrompeu a travessia e ela o olhou, menos de três metros em frente a ele.

"O que é isso debaixo da sua roupa?", ele gesticulou ao brilhante objeto acima do joelho dela.

"É a minha... espada", ela levantou um pouco a saia, expondo ainda mais a lâmina. "Mestre Li me deu."

O lorde levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh?"

"Ele está me ensinando um pouco de técnicas de espada", ela falou. "Para defesa", adicionou. "Na verdade, não precisei _usá-la _ainda... Exceto para praticar, mas..."

Sesshoumaru estudou o rosto dela, calculando a verdade das palavras. "Posso vê-la?", ele perguntou.

Rin hesitou por um segundo, depois concordou. Abaixou-se e desfez o nó do meio da canela, segurando a barra no lugar com a mão direita. Com a esquerda, ergueu o lado esquerdo do roupão, deixando totalmente à mostra a espada e o prendedor, que estavam na parte da frente da coxa.

"Aí _não _é um lugar apropriado para uma arma."

Rin deu uma risada, sentindo um rubor se formar no rosto. "Um espadachim pode carregar a arma onde qualquer homem pode ver, mas eu não sou um espadachim".

"Então o que você é?", ele perguntou.

"Sou só uma aluna", ela disse.

Sesshoumaru continuou a olhar a arma presa na perna admiravelmente torneada.

Rin engoliu em seco.

"Isto é embaraçoso para você, não? Mostrar-se assim para mim?"

Rin deu uma risada sem graça, segurando o resto da roupa firmemente no lugar. O coração dela acelerou e o rubor aumentou.

"Por quê?", ele perguntou.

"Quem sabe o que você irá fazer?", ela respondeu depressa.

"Fazer?", ele repetiu.

"Fazer", ela replicou num murmúrio, com a cabeça inclinada, os olhos procurando por alguma coisa na água que passava no pé dela.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, e os pés dele entraram na água.

Passo a passo, ela escutou-o aproximando-se dela. "Pelos deuses", ela resmungou para si. Podia ver o pé dele exatamente em frente a ela. Sentir os olhos dourados na cabeça. Ouvir o barulho da cascata atrás. Sentir o cheiro da seda da roupa que ele usava. O gosto da bílis enquanto tentava forçar a descer pela garganta... Pelos deuses, _como _tinha deixado Jaken convencê-la a fazer isto?

Sesshoumaru ficou em frente a ela, pacientemente esperando que ela o notasse. Podia ver o corpo dela ficar tenso e estremecer ante a mera aproximação do corpo dele. Podia ouvir o coração acelerado, a pulsação disparada, a respiração rápida. Sentia o cheiro da adrenalina correndo pelo sistema e uma pequena camada de transpiração se formando acima do lábio superior dela. E podia _imaginar _o gosto do suor se dissolvendo na ponta da língua dele, mas... Agora não era hora para aquilo.

"Rin", ele disse suavemente.

A garota arriscou uma tímida olhada nele.

Sesshoumaru encontrou o olhar dela e fixou-o. "Eu _não _sou um animal, Rin".

"E-Eu... Eu nunca pensei que fosse", ela finalmente disse.

"Embora eu possa parecer um, eu não irei tocá-la sem seu consentimento."

"C-Consentimento?", ela repetiu.

"Eu não sabia que você gaguejava", ele ruminou.

Rin deu uma risada sem graça. "É porque você me pegou um pouco... despreparada", falou.

"Despreparada para o quê?", ele perguntou. "Mestre Li não está ensinando você a defender-se?"

Rin só pôde mover a cabeça numa afirmativa para responder... Era tão fácil ser sugada para dentro dos olhos dele.

"Por falar nisso, você já pode soltar sua roupa, Rin".

"Hã?"

O demônio sentiu um outro sorriso puxado nos cantos dos lábios. "Solte a bainha do seu quimono", disse.

"Oh, esqueci", ela deixou que o tecido caísse aos pés dela e que flutuasse nas ondulações da cascata.

"Quando eu pedi para ver a espada", ele começou, "eu queria que a desprendesse e a colocasse na minha mão."

"Oh", ela prendeu a respiração. "Pelos deuses, como sou estúpida. E-Eu deveria saber que você não queria ver nada disso".

Sesshoumaru deu a ela um olhar avaliativo, começando pelo rosto dela e chegando aos pés dele. "Eu não teria tanta certeza", os olhos a encontraram. "Embora naquela hora o meu interesse tenha sido primeiramente a sua arma, seu corpo provou ser uma... distração muito agradável".

Rin sentiu o rubor descendo a face e indo parar no pescoço e no peito.

"Mas eu mudei de assunto", ele virou-se e voltou ao lugar na pedra. "O que você deseja falar comigo?"

Rin andou o resto do caminho até ele. Com ele sentado e ela em pé, estavam exatamente no mesmo tamanho. Parou no lado esquerdo dele, quase atrás. "Eu queria saber se você estava zangado comigo", ela disse.

O lorde estava pensando nisso um pouco antes dela aparecer.

Rin _deliberadamente _colocou-se em perigo para salvar aquele desprezível demônio... Poderia ter sido devorada. Podia ter sido esmagada... _Qualquer _coisa podia ter dado errado. Um passo em falso e ele a perderia para sempre.

Os vermes eram muito resistentes, e as armas dele tiveram pouco efeito nas criaturas... Se Jaken não _estivesse _lá...

Mas, pelo mesmo motivo, _porque _Jaken estava lá...

"Quê?", ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Rin parada atrás dele, os dedos passando pelo cabelo dele, as unhas dela arranhando gentilmente a pele da cabeça. "O que você...?"

Um sorriso tímido passou pelos lábios dela. "Jaken disse que você ia gostar", disse. "Estou fazendo direito?"

Sesshoumaru lutou contra um rosnado que se formou no peito dele e simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

Rin sorriu e continuou a passar os finos e longos dedos pela pele mais sensível.

Agora havia uma _pequena _parte dele que queria _resistir _às gentis carícias dos dedos dela, i_gnorar_ os suaves toques da unha e _escapar _das tranquilizantes mãos. Esta _pequena _parte mandava que ele a impedisse e imediatamente lhe dissesse o que estava fazendo. Essa parte queria estragar a diversão dele e embaraçar a pobre garota, dizendo que ela estava fazendo coisas terrivelmente fora de ordem.

"Está bom para você?"

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente e deixou os olhos fecharem. "Muito".

"Você está com raiva de mim?"

Diga a ela que isto é _errado, _aquela pequenina parte insistiu. Diga que ela está pulando um estágio inteiro. Diga... "Você deveria ter mais cuidado", finalmente falou.

"Eu não poderia ficar parada e deixar Jaken ser comido".

O lorde arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas manteve os olhos fechados. "Não é sua responsabilidade tomar conta dele. _Ele _é quem deveria proteger você."

"Mas algumas vezes isso não é possível. Algumas vezes..."

"Impossível", ele a interrompeu. "É _meu _dever. Fracasso é inaceitável."

Então, ela pensou, era _isso. _"Mas ninguém fracassou hoje. Todos ficaram do mesmo lado".

"Eu tenho olhos. Eu pude ver". Diga que ela está quebrando uma tradição muito _antiga, _a pequenina parte continuou. Diga que ela ainda não sabe que você é um bom protetor ou supridor. Diga...

"Bobagem", ele murmurou.

"Hmm?"

"Eu estava simplesmente limpando minha garganta."

Rin concordou com a cabeça. "Sabe, eu já tinha esquecido o quão macio é o seu cabelo."

"Oh?"

Rin acenou com a cabeça de novo.

Diga a ela, a parte insistiu.

Eu sou um excelente supridor, ele raciocinou. Tudo que ela tem, _eu _dei.

Exceto pela espada, a pequenina parte o lembrou. Mestre Li deu a ela. Então ela poderia _se _proteger.

_Deveria _ela ser capaz de se proteger sozinha, ele apontou. O mundo é um lugar inseguro. Eu quero que ela fique bem.

Mas não é esse o seu trabalho? A voz perguntou. Não é o seu dever? Mantê-la segura?

E é, ele reconheceu.

Então é um _insulto. _Ela duvida das suas habilidades, então ela deve contar consigo mesma.

_Não _era um insulto. Era uma necessidade... Estar comigo a coloca em grande risco.

Mas ela já era _descuidada _com a própria vida... Hoje foi prova disso. Ela é uma tola, imprudente, insensata...

Prestativa, Sesshoumaru adicionou. Não era tolice, ou imprudência, muito menos insensatez...

Lembrou de quando a garota deu de encontro com a propensa forma dele pela primeira vez... Ele estava sozinho. Estava machucado. E estava muito... furioso por perder para o meio-irmão de novo. Primeiro custou-lhe um _braço. _Depois custou-lhe a _dignidade, _precisando aceitar a ajuda de uma criança _humana. _

Mas, em lugar do grande risco para si _e _das surras que recebia pelas mãos do próprio povo, ela vinha vê-lo dia após dia, levando-lhe comida e água e fazendo-lhe companhia do modo silencioso dela.

"Eu não queria preocupá-lo", ela disse.

Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça para replicar.

"Na verdade planejo aprender ainda mais, daí não serei um incômodo para você e Jaken... E-Eu acho que fui muito bem hoje, né? Quer dizer, acho que meus mestres ficariam muito felizes". Ela tirou a mão do topo da cabeça e foi para a nuca, correndo os dedos por entre as mechas prateadas, acariciando a curva em que a mente e o corpo se conectavam.

O lorde suprimiu outro rosnado e continuou com a conversa normalmente. "Você acha que seus instrutores são muito bons, não?"

Rin concordou. "Mestra Sumida é alta, forte, elegante e graciosa. Ela é o máximo do poder e da flexibilidade quando se move... Digo, você deveria _vê-la. _Ela fica muito bonita quando trabalha todas aquelas poses..."

Sesshoumaru aceitou com olhos fechados e um _discreto_ sorriso nos lábios. "Não pode ver essas mesmas coisas em você?"

"Não", ela riu. "Não posso _ver_. Mas... se _você _disser que são, então devem ser".

"Eu digo. Mestra Sumida acha que você é uma excelente aluna."

"Verdade?", ela sorriu.

"Ela nunca falou isso?"

"Bem... já, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Eu não sei", ela disse. "Talvez ela esteja apenas tentando ser gentil. Tentando me encorajar em vez de me desencorajar."

"E isso não é o que um bom instrutor faz?"

"Eu suponho."

"Então não deveria duvidar das palavras delas. Nem das minhas."

Rin sorriu e aumentou a pressão dos dedos na cabeça dele.

Diga a ela, a voz insistiu. Diga que o toque dela está enlouquecendo você... _Pergunte _se ela sabe o que está realmente fazendo. Pergunte se ela sabe o que isso significa. Pergunte...

"E o que você acha de seu mestre Li?", ele perguntou.

"Ele é como um avô que nunca tive", ela disse.

"Como instrutor", ele falou. "Não como pessoa".

"Ah, eu gosto muito dele", ela falou. "Ele me ensinou como desarmar um inimigo armado. E como andar sem fazer som. E que a respiração correta conduz ao movimento correto. E que força não significa necessariamente poder. E que o maior oponente de um guerreiro é o próprio orgulho".

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. "Orgulho?", repetiu.

Rin confirmou. "Enfrentar um oponente pensando que nunca será derrotado é subestimá-lo. E você _jamais _deve subestimar um oponente. Isso deixa você aberto a todo tipo de ataques inesperados".

Sesshoumaru zombou. "E como seu mestre Li aborda uma batalha?"

"Se uma batalha é inevitável, ele faz uma curta oração aos deuses, pede a eles a vitória e uma garantia de que os dois lados voltarão vivos."

"Bobagem", ele falou. "É matar ou ser morto. Se querem a minha vida, perderão a deles em troca."

Rin ficou quieta por um momento. "Tenho certeza de que isso funciona bem para você, mas mestre Li é um homem pacífico. Ele não acredita nos caminhos da violência e da agressão... Ele _é _um monge, afinal das contas."

"Precisamente. E o que um monge saberia a respeito do espírito de um _guerreiro? _Ele preferiria virar e sair correndo em lugar de ficar e lutar".

"Isso é verdade", ela disse. "Mas ele nunca perdeu uma luta".

"Nunca?", ele repetiu.

"Bem, exceto quando ele era muito jovem e inexperiente. Mas agora ele é um mestre de Tai Chi. Ele pode mover montanhas com a força do chi."

Sesshoumaru de novo refletiu sobre as palavras dela. "Já o _viu _fazer isso?" Olhou por cima do ombro o aceno dela com a cabeça.

"Ele fez uma montanha tremer", ela disse.

"E ele _nunca _perdeu uma luta", ele falou.

"Nunca", ela repetiu.

Relutantemente encontrou-se pensando a respeito de InuYasha e Tessaiga. A dor a lâmina cortando o braço dele. A força da Ferida do Vento quando tentou destruir o corpo dele. O _sorriso _no rosto do meio-irmão...

"Sesshoumaru?"

O atrevimento. A insolência. A audácia... _Ele _era só um inferior mestiço, e _ele _era o _Lorde _das Terras do Oeste, o filho _mais _velho do grande InuTaisho.

"Sesshoumaru..."

O mestiço bastardo com aquele sangue _poluído... _Para pensar que poderia ganhar _dele..._

"Sesshoumaru..."

Olhou a mulher que agora estava parada ao lado dele... a mulher _humana _parada ao lado dele.

A garota esticou a mão e passou-a por entre as mechas dele. "O que foi? Por que ficou tão tenso?"

Diga a ela, a voz insistiu. Diga o que você está pensando. Diga o que está _sentindo. _

Rin continuou a correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Sorrindo para ele, tranquilizando-o, _cuidando _dele.

Diga!

"Eu fiquei muito... _zangado _com você hoje", ele falou suavemente.

Os olhos castanhos dela continuaram a brilhar. O sorriso não perdeu o calor. A mão continuou o curso pelo cabelo dele. Ela concordou educadamente, mostrando que entendera.

"Você_ deliberadamente _se colocou em perigo. Eu pude vê-la. Eu pude ver Jaken, e eu pude ver o verme se aproximando."

"Foi assustador", ela disse suavemente.

"Eu senti o _cheiro_ do seu medo", ele falou "E o mau cheiro e os detritos daquele verme. E Jaken ficou lá _parado."_

"Pegou-o de surpresa", ela falou. "Pegou-_me _de surpresa. Nós pensamos que você o tinha matado."

Diga a ela, a voz mandou. Diga, ou _nunca _vai parar de pensar nisso.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Deixe de ser tão teimoso, tão arrogante, tão... _orgulhoso._

Rosnou intimamente praquela _irritante _voz.

Você subestimou seu irmão, e o que você ganhou? Um braço cortado e um ego ferido.

Mentalmente zombou a esta _pequena _parte de si.

"Você está tão zangado que nem pode falar comigo?", Rin perguntou.

Você sabe que esse Mestre Li estava certo Aquele _humano _Mestre Li estava certo... _Orgulho _é o maior oponente de um guerreiro... Admita isso, a voz falou. Você _perdeu _por causa disso uma vez. Você _perdeu _duas vezes. Vai deixar acontecer de novo?

"Sesshoumaru?"

Vai perder esta garota do mesmo modo que perdeu seu _braço _e a batalha com InuYasha? Ela é tão inferior que não é nem _digna _de escutar seus pensamentos?

E se for esse o caso, _por que _tem um interesse tão... _íntimo _por uma criatura _inferior? _

"Meu lorde?"

Permitiu que um sorriso se formasse nos finos lábios dele. "Acho que já passamos por isso". Viu a preocupação sumir no rosto dela e ser substituída pela expressão calorosa de antes. "Os Destinos são cruéis", ele falou.

"É a _segunda _vez que fala isso, Sesshoumaru. Por quê?", ela perguntou.

O lorde admirou aquele rosto caloroso, os brilhantes olhos... o sorriso doce dela... "Você me contamina, Rin". Falou num tom que mal passava de um sussurro, os olhos encarando atentamente os dela.

"Contamina?", ela repetiu. "Como um mal? Uma doença?"

"_Demônios _não ficam doentes", ele disse. "Somos criaturas fortes, ferozes, _resistentes_."

Rin considerou aquilo. "Mas eu contamino você?"

"Seu _rosto _não sai da minha cabeça. Sua _voz_ continua soando em meus ouvidos. Seu _cheiro _está impregnado nas minhas narinas. Seu _toque... _permanece na minha pele... Mas você é fraca", continuou. "Você é deplorável. É amaldiçoada e inferior... _Você _não é _digna _do meu tempo e atenção."

A mão dela escorregou do cabelo dele no momento em que as lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto. O lábio inferior tremeu e a pele dela ficou surpreendentemente pálida e sem brilho. Os olhos castanhos ficaram vazios e arregalados.

Tão _sensitiva, _ele pensou. Mais uma prova da _frágil _natureza deles. Mais uma razão para _odiá-la, _mas...

Continuou a encará-la. "Você é _humana, _Rin. E ainda assim você me contamina."

Rin fungou, recusando-se a deixar de encará-lo. "E por isso você me despreza..."

O sal das lágrimas assaltou os sentidos dele. O tremor na voz incomodou-o no peito. O franzir no rosto dela fez com que quisesse se envergonhar... "Não", ele finalmente falou. "Eu _não _a desprezo, Rin". As palavras deslizaram pelos lábios dele numa calma confissão.

"Então _o quê?", _ela pediu.

"Eu não desprezo você", ele repetiu. "Eu desprezo os _Destinos. _Eu desprezo meu pai. Eu desprezo meu meio-irmão idiota... E eu me desprezo".

Uma pequena parte dele sorriu.

"Eu não entendo", ela falou. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Sesshoumaru suprimiu um sorriso irônico. "Nem eu também entendo".

Rin enxugou algumas lágrimas com a manga da roupa dela.

"Posso?", ele perguntou.

A garota piscou para ele sem entender. "Pode o quê?"

Sesshoumaru entendeu a mão com garras e curvou o indicador, posicionando-o a centímetros do rosto dela. "Posso?"

Primeiro ela olhou a mão, depois fitou-o por um momento, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e concordou.

Sesshoumaru aproximou o dedo, limpando as trilhas molhadas de ofensa. "Eu não queria fazê-la chorar. Eu estava simplesmente sendo honesto... Parecia ser a melhor coisa a fazer na hora."

Rin ficou calada enquanto ele removia o resto das lágrimas, mudando o dedo para o polegar quando trocou de lado. "Eu ainda não entendo", falou suavemente.

"Nem eu", ele falou. "Eu pensei... Eu pensei que tivesse deixado tais _bobagens _longe de mim".

"Oh?", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Que pitoresco, ele pensou. Ela pegou um dos meus maneirismos. "Sim. Estes..." Continuou a deslizar o dedo no rosto, mesmo quando todas as lágrimas já haviam secado. "Estes _sentimentos... _São muito tumultuosos. Eles impedem a lógica, atrasam o pensamento racional, encobrem o seu julgamento. Eles... Eles fazem você esquecer _quem _é, _o que _você é."

Rin inclinou a cabeça com a carícia dele. "Então... Você tem sentimentos por mim."

Sesshoumaru pôde sentir o calor aumentando na face dela, o cheiro da crescente excitação, ver o _brilho _queimando nos olhos dela.

"O grande e _terrível_ demônio Lorde das Terras do Oeste tem _sentimentos _por uma fraca, deplorável, amaldiçoada e inferior _humana, _que não é digna do tempo ou atenção dele."

Não era uma pergunta, mas ele sentiu necessidade de responder. "Sim".

Rin engoliu em seco. "E por que ele se _permite _a sentir tais coisas por uma criatura que não despreza, mas o faz desprezar-se?"

A mão desceu um pouco, tocando o queixo dela, gentilmente roçando a garra na pele febril. "Ele não tem controle sobre esses sentimentos... Eles não obedecem ao comando dele. Eles não reconhecem autoridade. Eles _falam_ mais alto."

"Entendo", ela falou. "E o que o _grande_ e _terrível_ lorde _fará_ com estes sentimentos por uma fraca... deplorável... maldita... inferior... _humana?" _As palavras eram depreciativas, mas o tom era sedutor.

Sesshoumaru tentou ardentemente, mas falhou miseravelmente ao suprimir um rosnado que subiu do meio do peito, e as cascatas completaram o som de desejo recusado e sentimentos renunciados. "Eu a _possuiria", _disse entre os dentes e os lábios franzidos. "Eu a possuiria e a faria minha, e assim ela nunca mais contaminaria _outra _infeliz criatura de maneira tão cruel e implacável."

Rin estendeu a mão com um sorriso e tocou num lado do rosto dele, traçando contornos nas marcas com a ponta dos dedos. "E se ela não quiser se possuída?", perguntou com simplicidade.

O sangue dele gelou e a mão parou subitamente.

Não ser possuída, ele repetiu para si. Ela me recusaria? _Não _queria ser possuída?

Por todo mundo, por alguns segundos, numa gota em todo mar do tempo, Rin podia jurar que ele ia _chorar... _Claro, ele _não _chorou. Não poderia. Nunca se permitiria a tal coisa, mas... Aquela emoção tão crua, dolorosa, _desesperada _que viu de relance nos olhos dele... Já a tinha visto nos próprios olhos muitas vezes.

Mas, assim como apareceu, a emoção se foi.

A mão dele deixou o rosto, e ela o sentiu ficar tenso sob o toque dela. "Você me recusaria?" Ele falou tão suavemente que parecia mais uma voz da cabeça dela que uma pergunta do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. "_Responda"._

Rin recuou ante ao breve tom usado por ele, encolhendo as mãos dentro das mangas da roupa. "Não", falou suavemente. "_Não _recusaria."

"Então por que disse tal coisa?"

"Eu estava apenas _provocando", _ela respondeu. "Eu não queria..."

"Você _brinca _comigo", ele falou com suavidade.

Rin engoliu em seco e tentou controlar o tremor na voz. O que uma vez era íntimo tinha se tornado gelado. "Eu não estava pensando direito", falou com simplicidade. "Eu estava só..."

Sesshoumaru a analisava com um olhar frio e calmo.

A garota não podia mesmo estar surpresa. Dada a situação, a natureza da declaração dele, a sinceridade com que ele falou... Claro que reagiria daquele jeito com a _provocação _dela.

O lorde se abriu e se expôs, pisando num território completamente desconhecido, e ela... Ela _não _estava pensando.

Sentiu uma pontada de lágrimas ferindo os olhos.

"Por que está chorando?"

"Eu sou uma idiota", ela falou com beicinho. "Você estava sendo aberto, honesto, sério e sincero e... E eu tentei transformar tudo num jogo idiota. Eu sou uma _idiota."_

O choro de novo assaltou os sentidos dele. A testa franzida fez o peito dele doer. A postura caída fez com que ele subconscientemente se aproximasse dela. "Eu não gosto quando você chora, Rin".

Rin nem ao menos queria encontrar o olhar dele. "Sinto _muito_...", falou. "Sinto muito, sinto muitíssimo. Eu sou tão atrapalhada e idiota... Se eu sentisse algo por mim, eu me odiaria também."

Sesshoumaru suspirou, mas não deixou o som escapar da boca. "Você me... _assustou _hoje, Rin".

Rin o encarou após escutar a admissão, as lágrimas ainda escorregando pelo canto dos olhos. "Meu lorde não teme coisa alguma".

"Não", ele desviou o olhar e flexionou as garras. "Aquela criatura... chegou _tão _perto... de levar a _única _coisa que... mais importa para mim nesta vida, Rin". Respirou fundo e soltou o ar. "Eu _fiquei _assustado e... E eu não gostei disso... E não gosto... de não ter o controle. Eu me desprezo por esta _falta _de controle."

Rin fez o choro parar e estendeu uma mão trêmula para acariciar a nuca dele. "E-Eu não queria que sentisse coisas ruins por mim... especialmente por causa de mim. Eu quero fazer você _feliz, _não... _miserável."_

Sesshoumaru forçou-se a encontrar os olhos dela. O semblante triste; os olhos inchados; as lágrimas salgadas pingando pelo rosto pálido. _Ele _causara aquilo. "Acredito que seja inevitável".

Rin forçou um sorriso e o admirou com os enormes olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas não-derramadas. "Os Destinos _são _cruéis".

Sesshoumaru, de novo, dobrou o indicador, preparando-se para limpá-las. "Posso?"

Rin concordou com a cabeça.

"Algumas vezes", ele começou, limpando as bochechas, alternando entre o indicador e o polegar, "a crueldade dos Destinos é uma grande gentileza, no final das contas."

Rin engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios. "Você só está tentando ser gentil".

"Eu? Tentando ser gentil? Você deve estar me provocando de novo". Ele falou os versos sem um pingo de humor, um traço de graça, com a frieza e calma de sempre... Mas ainda assim teve o efeito desejado.

Rin sorriu.

"_Essa _é a expressão que eu quero ver sempre".

O sorriso dela alargou.

Sesshoumaru continuou acariciando o rosto dela, limpando todos os resíduos salgados.

"Você é bom nisso", ela falou.

"Fazendo-a chorar?"

Rin deu uma risada, fazendo o antigo brilho retornar aos olhos. "Não. Fazendo eu me sentir melhor".

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça ao escutar o elogio. "A água está fria demais para você?"

"Não. Mestre Li e mestra Sumida estão me treinando em temperaturas extremas. Há um tipo de ioga que é feito numa sala muito quente, assim você pode retirar suas impurezas e fortalecer seu corpo. E há um estado meditativo que você só pode desencadear num frio desconfortável."

"Oh? E você suportou todos esses tipos de treinamento?"

Rin concordou alegremente. "Eu estou em pé aqui, não?"

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando a mão deslizar pelo rosto dela e cair no colo dele.

"Eu não queria desrespeitar... Era só... É, eu suportei."

"Como você sempre consegue me surpreender de alguma forma?"

Rin encolheu os ombros. "Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa."

Sesshoumaru estudou as palavras dela por um momento. _Talvez _ele tenha subestimado o oponente. Talvez ele _tenha _subestimado o meio-irmão por causa da herança humana dele e da _fraqueza _que pensava que isso implicava.

Subestimara o oponente, e ele foi capaz de surpreendê-lo... Vencê-lo, arruiná-lo. Tomou-lhe o braço, feriu-lhe o... orgulho.

Talvez existisse alguma verdade nas palavras daquele humano, o mestre Li. Esse _humano _nunca foi _derrotado. _Um mero mortal capaz de mover uma montanha com a força do chi, ainda faz uma _oração _antes de cada batalha para _pedir _pela vitória e que ele e o oponente voltem vivos... O Lorde das Terras do Oeste _não _tinha intenções de deixar os oponentes voltarem vivos, mas... Talvez as palavras desse mortal tivessem algum mérito.

Orgulho _podia _ser uma fraqueza, e assim como isso, outras coisas tinham que ser repensadas.

"E talvez eu não conheça você tão bem quanto pensei", Rin falou, recordando aquela expressão _crua, dolorosa _e_ desesperada _passar num breve momento nos olhos dourados dele.

"Talvez não", ele respondeu. Então... talvez _alguns _humanos sejam dignos de reconsideração, reexame... Rin, claro. E também aquele Mestre Li com palavras _aparentemente_ sábias, e... especialmente InuYasha, considerando...

Rin continuou a passar a mão pelo cabelo dele com um sorriso nos lábios, e o luar e a névoa transformando a aparência dela em uma visão _divina, _em oposição à _humana _que sabia que ela era.

Sim... Especialmente InuYasha, considerando que qualquer prole nascida entre Rin e ele seria parecida com o meio-irmão.

"Você está quieto de novo, Sesshoumaru. Por quê?"

Sesshoumaru permitiu que um brilho passasse pelos olhos, mas recusou-se a mostrá-lo de outro modo no semblante. "Eu estou pensando."

"Oh?", ela, de novo, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu gostaria de pedir que você parasse de me tocar", falou com suavidade.

"Oh", ela deixou que as mãos caíssem para os lados.

"É impróprio para um casal que apenas começou o namoro tocar um ao outro de maneira tão familiar."

Rin, diferente dele, não conseguia esconder a surpresa. "Verdade?"

"Eu acredito que deveria ter contado antes, mas eu não estava pensando direito."

Rin permanecia visivelmente perplexa.

"Há três estágios no ritual de namoro, Rin. _Cuidar _um do outro é uma atividade do Estágio Três; nós estamos no Estágio Um."

Um rubor brilhante iluminou a face e o pescoço dela.

"Não há necessidade de ter vergonha nisso, Rin. Você cometeu um erro honesto."

O semblante dela perdeu um pouco do vermelho. "Eu apenas ouvi a Jaken. Ele disse... Pelos deuses, isso é tão embaraçoso."

"Eu posso acreditar."

Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos e balançou a cabeça. "Pelos deuses, será que nunca vou deixar de me embaraçar?"

Um sorriso irônico se formou despercebidamente nos lábios dele. "Eu devo esperar que não. Vermelho parece-lhe muito conveniente."

Rin deu uma risada e deixou as mãos ao lado do corpo. "Parece que também _você _é cheio de surpresas."

Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um discreto aceno com a cabeça. "Simplesmente faça disto uma lição: _nunca _ouça a Jaken".

"Eu pensei ter aprendido isso há anos, mas acho que esqueci."

"Sim..."

Diga a ela, a voz falou. Há mais uma última coisa que deve contar a ela. Não pode continuar à frente se não resolver o passado.

"Rin, eu... peço desculpas se minhas palavras anteriores a ofenderam. Eu não queria machucá-la ou magoar seus... sentimentos. Algumas coisas simplesmente precisavam ser abertas."

Rin concordou. "Tudo bem. Eu sou o que sou, e..."

O lorde a silenciou com um olhar. "Eu não sei ainda o que você é, Rin. Eu apenas sei que... Eu prefiro viver _com _você que sem você."

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles. Quieto, contemplativo, parado e calmo; as quedas d'águas perto deles, a lua banhando-os com a luz refletida.

Rin sorriu. "Eu sinto o mesmo."

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

"E eu prometo que _nunca _mais me colocarei em perigo de novo."

O demônio riu para si, suprimindo o som antes que tivesse a chance de escapar. "Está mentindo. É da sua natureza ser mais dedicada aos outros que a si mesma, e eu não irei mudar isso."

Rin sorriu encabulada.

"Só vou pedir que não seja... _amigável _com outros demônios feridos que por acaso encontre descansando numa floresta."

Rin assentiu com um largo sorriso. "Nunca".

"Bom". Ele levantou-se e olhou a mulher ao lado dele. "Posso acompanhá-la na volta ao acampamento?"

Rin concordou e sorriu. "Claro. Estou certa de que Jaken está cheio de ideias loucas passando pela cabeça."

"Oh?"

Fizeram a travessia até a outra margem.

"Sim", ela falou. "Parece que ele tem uma imaginação muito forte a respeito de você e... mulheres".

"Oh?" Notou o rubor se formar no rosto dela. "E exatamente _o que _ele contou a você?"

E eles continuaram caminhando e conversando durante a noite.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _Mas esse capítulo não é mesmo lindo? ^_^ Eu adoro essa parte do Sesshoumaru discutindo consigo mesmo enquanto a Rin cuida dele tao direitinho... E a declaração dele de que não pode viver sem ela é tão... :)

Eu continuo postando aos poucos aqui porque estou aproveitando pra revisar, corrigir as palavras conforme a nova ortografia e verificar a tradução... Daqui a pouco tem capítulo novo, acredito que até semana que vem.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	9. Intervalo – A Diferença que um Dia Faz

In a Different Light

Intervalo: _A Diferença que um Dia Faz_

_Written by: TheMaven_

_Translated by: Shampoo-chan _

Era impressionante como muitas coisas podiam mudar no espaço de um dia, de um anoitecer a outro. Num dia, duas pessoas perceberam os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Num dia _um _tentou se afastar da outra. Num dia a outra fez uma _desesperada _declaração na esperança de ficar com aquele um. E no mesmo dia, na verdade quase na mesma hora, o outro cedeu e concordou que aquela ficasse... sob uma única condição – na mesma hora, mestre e seguidora tornaram-se marido e mulher.

E na mesma hora, por um momento, eles ficaram contentes com aquele acordo. Vocês podem até dizer que eles estavam... felizes. Ou melhor, tão felizes quanto duas pessoas podem ser. Nenhuma outra pergunta foi feita e não mais se foi falado no problema.

Mas mais tarde, dentro de um espaço de um dia, de um anoitecer ao outro, dúvidas começaram a surgir. Uma as guardou para si, tentando solucioná-las enquanto se exercitava durante a rotina matinal. O outro teve incertezas subconscientes pronunciadas por um rude demônio, que não se calou nem mesmo quando foi pisoteado... Mas cada um manteve as reservas para si, e nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto.

O dia prosseguiu, assim como os quatro companheiros continuaram a jornada.

Ao longo do caminho, uma inesperada batalha surgiu. Entre as montanhas e a floresta, três _demônios _e _uma _humana enfrentaram dois monstros. Um tentou proteger os outros, mas os dois monstros provaram que eram demais para um só homem. A outra tentou ajudar, inadvertidamente provocando mais perigo à própria segurança. Ainda assim, os monstros foram derrotados, os quatro prosseguiram ilesos, e assim foi o resto do dia.

No decorrer desses eventos, no mesmo dia, entre um anoitecer e o outro, dois velhos conhecidos se tornaram rapidamente amigos. Conversaram, riram e confortaram um ao outro. Mas, enquanto amizades surgiam, as dúvidas de um transbordaram, ameaçando afogá-lo e arrastar tudo que foi construído naquele dia.

Esse um _deixou _a outra. E esta logo o seguiu.

Sob o luar, sob os respingos de uma cachoeira, _um _fez uma _desesperada _declaração à outra. E esta não entendeu.

-Nem eu. – um replicou – Mas eu prefiro viver _com _você que sem você.

-Eu sinto o mesmo. – a outra replicou.

E assim foi como _o _dia terminou, e um novo relacionamento surgiu.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_Este pequeno "intervalo", como eu chamei, é um breve sumário dos _oito _capítulos anteriores. Eu sei que parece incrível, mas _todos _os eventos se passaram _num _único dia, de um anoitecer a outro. Um título alternativo para isto seria "Outro Conto de Fadas da Era Feudal", mas eu pensei que "A Diferença que um Dia Faz" seria mais apropriado. De qualquer forma, este pequeno capítulo foi feito para resumir os eventos passados e ajudar os que seguem no próximo capítulo.

Obrigada por lerem e postarem comentários. ^_^

Vocês são demais!

theMaven :)

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora (2005): _Mais um capítulo traduzido! Pelos meus cálculos, acho que conseguirei terminar a tradução no final de maio, se eu pelo menos traduzir os vinte primeiros capítulos até final de abril e me dedicar aos capítulos "monstros" (de mais de quarenta páginas) em maio. Depois disso eu me dedicarei à "A House Divided", que é a seqüência de "In a Different Light", e mais alguns outros trabalhos de Maven-sama, como "Want" e "Do you wanna die?", one-shots centrados em Rin e Sesshoumaru. Se quiserem ler esses trabalhos na língua original, podem pedir que eu mando um e-mail com as urls.

Espero que gostem deste "intervalo"! ^_^ Quem puder mandar um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!

Kisu no Shampoo-chan


	10. Ponto de vista

In a Different Light

Capítulo 9: _Ponto de Vista_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

-Este aqui não é o Distrito de Musashi? – Rin perguntou.

Estavam eles viajando já há uma semana, ainda na mesma formação. Sesshoumaru liderava o caminho com Jaken atrás – trazendo numa das mãos o Bastão de Duas Cabeças e as rédeas de Ah-Un na outra. Rin estava em cima do monstro de duas cabeças, admirando a mudança de cenários enquanto tentava acompanhar uma conversa entre os dois acompanhantes capazes de falar.

-Não é o que parece? – Jaken resmungou.

-Bem, _parece _o Distrito de Musashi, mas não faz muito sentido. – ela falou – É completamente fora do nosso caminho. Acho que viramos errado em algum lugar.

-Não seja ignorante. – o sapo falou – Nosso lorde Sesshoumaru não comete erros. Ele sabe exatamente aonde está indo e o que está fazendo.

-Bem, eu _não _duvido disso. – Rin zombou – Mas vocês sempre me disseram para eu ficar longe daqui e agora... Aqui estamos nós. – ela olhou de relance o alto das árvores secas e identificou os telhados das cabanas da vila à frente – Aqui é a Floresta do Inuyasha, não é?

-Sim. – Sesshoumaru replicou – Temos assuntos a tratar aqui.

-Oh? – Rin disse.

Sesshoumaru veio a parar, continuando de costas aos companheiros. Quando parou, os outros pararam:

-Vamos acampar aqui esta noite.

-Mas ainda nem anoiteceu! – Rin não conseguia esconder a surpresa – Podemos aguentar mais duas horas de viagem facilmente.

-Não escutou nosso lorde? Temos assuntos a tratar aqui. – Jaken zombou e soltou as rédeas de Ah-Un, aparecendo ao lado do lorde – Devemos nos anunciar, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

-Não será necessário. – o lorde replicou quando houve uma mudança na direção do vento – Parece que é _ele _quem vem até _nós._

"Ele?", indagou-se Rin. "Ele quem?"

Tão rápido quanto ela pensou, um homem inteiramente trajado em vermelho saltou das árvores em frente. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo e olhos do lorde, mas _não _tinha sido aquilo que chamou a atenção dela. O homem de vermelho sacou uma enorme espada e se aproximava aos poucos, com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios e um brilho assassino nos olhos, de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru. – o homem rosnou.

A mão direita de Rin procurou instintivamente pelo cabo da espada, escondida embaixo do tecido do quimono. Não estava certa do que acontecia, mas se aquele homem estava ali para feri-los...

-InuYasha – o lorde falou naquele tom usualmente entediado e sem emoção -, não tem um cumprimento melhor para dar ao seu irmão mais velho?

Irmão? O cérebro dela refletiu, depois finalmente clareou. Era isso. Jaken _já _mencionara aquilo antes. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru eram meio-irmãos. E, olhando agora os dois, ela podia perceber a semelhança – o cabelo prateado, os olhos dourados, as garras e os caninos... Eles até mesmo pareciam ter a mesma atitude de "não se meta comigo". Mas, enquanto o lorde era majestoso e tranquilo, o irmão dele era um pouco mais violento e grosseiro. _E _ainda tinha duas orelhinhas de cachorro no alto da cabeça.

-Fala logo, Sesshoumaru! O que quer aqui?

Os olhos de Rin saíram das orelhas dele e foram para a espada na mão dele... Como era chamada? Estava _certa _de que Jaken já havia lhe falado. Parecia que era algo _especial_. Algo mortal... Mas o que era? E por que esse InuYasha olhava diretamente ao lorde e futuro marido dela?

Eram eles irmãos, não eram? Tinham lutado juntos no final da batalha contra Naraku, não tinham? Então, por que agiam eles tão _friamente _um com o outro? Por que estava Sesshoumaru encarando? Por que o irmão dele rosnava?

Olhou Jaken, em pé entre ela e os irmãos. Ele parecia tenso, segurava o Bastão de Duas Cabeças firmemente em mãos, uma expressão grave e séria margeando o rosto disforme.

Por que aquele InuYasha parecia que ia atacar todo mundo, mesmo ela? Nunca tivera contato com o meio-humano, meio-demônio. De fato, era o primeiro encontro deles... Mas havia algo a respeito dele. Alguma coisa que Jaken dissera. Algo a respeito daquela espada e do lorde... Agora o que era?

Outra rajada de vento passou pelas árvores, farfalhando as folhas no chão, sacudindo os cabelos e agitando a manga esquerda da roupa de Sesshoumaru.

Era aquilo, Rin pensou, a visão focada na manga do lorde e na espada em mãos de InuYasha. Foi ele, lembrou-se de Jaken contando a ela. Tinha sido _ele_ quem cortara o braço esquerdo de Sesshoumaru e... aquela _espada. _Tinha um ataque especial, Jaken falou. Alguma coisa a respeito de feridas e vento e...

Estreitou os olhos e segurou com força o cabo da espada debaixo do tecido da roupa. Esse _ataque _foi o que deixou o lorde dela tão machucado e sozinho no chão da floresta no dia em que o encontrou. Foi esse _InuYasha _quem fizera isso ao lorde.

Viu em silêncio e horror os dois homens se virarem e começarem a andar juntos. Estava tão concentrada que perdera a conversa... E isso não era bom.

Pulou em cima de Ah-Un com a intenção de segui-los. Aquele _InuYasha _não machucaria o lorde dela de novo.

-E aonde _você_ pensa que vai? – Jaken agarrou a barra do quimono dela.

-Vou segui-los, claro. – ela puxou o tecido das mãos do sapo.

-Um duelo não é um lugar para uma dama. – Jaken zombou.

-Duelo! – agora ela tinha que _definitivamente _ir.

-Calma, garotinha. – ele agarrou a roupa de novo – Você pensa que nosso lorde e mestre não pode dar conta daquele mestiço grosseiro e esquentado?

-Mas...

-Deixa de ser burra e me ajuda a arrumar o acampamento.

-Mas...

-Isto é um problema entre homens. A honra de nosso Lorde Sesshoumaru não deixará que interfira. Deixe os irmãos lutarem entre si. – ele pegou as rédeas de Ah-Un e o conduziu pelo caminho da floresta.

Rin ficou parada e olhou ao ponto pela qual Sesshoumaru e o... _irmão _haviam ido.

-Vem logo, menina. – Jaken a chamou – Vamos encontrar uma boa clareira, pegar lenha, buscar água... Estou certo de que nosso lorde gostaria de uma boa xícara de chá depois de se acertar com aquele imprestável e irresponsável do irmão dele.

Rin continuou parada.

-Mas o que ele precisa acertar?

* * *

Rin começou a manhã seguinte da mesma forma que começava quase todas as manhãs desde que tinha treze anos. Acordou um pouco antes do amanhecer e arrumou o cabelo numa única e enorme trança, jogando-a por cima do ombro esquerdo. Passou por Ah-Un e Jaken na ponta dos pés e trocou a roupa que usava por um uniforme de treinamento – uma túnica azul-clara com uma gola chinesa e calças folgadas. Depois de se trocar, ela andou na ponta dos pés na clareira, pegou a arma dela, depois foi em direção da floresta para encontrar um espaço bom e aberto em algum lugar – não muito perto da vila, não muito distante do campo.

O lorde dela retornara tarde na noite anterior e foi logo dormir. Ela havia esperado por ele, depois caiu logo num sono inquieto. Havia sonhado com os pais e o irmão, o sangue deles e os bandidos, e depois ela havia sido... também... pelos lobos... Engoliu em seco e limpou um imaginário filete de suor da testa quando despertou.

Estava preocupada e revoltada naquela manhã, o estômago se rebelando contra a mera _ideia _de enchê-lo com comida.

Sim, Sesshoumaru havia chegado tarde na noite passada, mas naquela manhã, assim como nas oito manhãs passadas, ele não estava em canto algum quando ela acordou. Primeiramente atribuiu as ausências dele às caçadas matinais... Mas ele nunca retornava com alguma coisa. Ele realmente poderia comer a caça depois de capturá-la... Mas aquilo não era _certo. _Parecia que ele andava por aí às escondidas, fazendo algo suspeito. Algo que não era típico dele.

Rin suspirou. Não era problema _deles._

Franziu a testa e chutou uma pilha de folhas no chão. Ele ficou fora uma tarde inteira e parte da noite e não disse uma palavra a respeito. Não disse a _ela _uma palavra... Ela poderia ser mais compreensiva a respeito desse tipo de comportamento se fosse mais nova. Verdadeiramente, era uma coisa que só uma criança gostaria de saber. Mas ela não era mais criança. Não era uma garota de sete anos que pulava assustada ao menor ruído. Tinha dezessete anos, era uma mulher, uma adulta... e era pretendente _dele. _

Rin zombou. Ele _a _tinha repreendidopor preocupá-_lo._

"_Que tolice", ele dissera. _

Mas o que era mais tolo? Ariscar a vida para salvar um amigo seu da morte iminente ou ir intencionalmente duelar com um meio-demônio que já arrancou-lhe um braço e ferido-lhe tão severamente que nem pôde se mover? O que era mais tolo?, ela queria saber.

-Bastardo. – ela amaldiçoou enquanto respirava.

"_Eu fiquei muito... _zangado_ com você hoje", ele falou suavemente._

E como ele acha que ela está se sentindo agora?

"_Você _deliberadamente_ se colocou em perigo.", ele disse._

Assim como ele. E não era nem mesmo por uma boa razão.

Era como se ele estivesse procurando por esta briga. Ela _sabia _que não poderiam vir aqui. _Sabia _que era o Distrito de Musashi. _Ela _sabia que não tinham assuntos aqui. _Era _a Floresta de Inuyasha, afinal de contas... E tinham dito a ela tantas vezes para ficar longe dali. Nunca foram aos _porquês. _Mas todas as vezes que passavam perto dali...

"_Eu _fiquei_ assustado e... E eu não gostei disso..."_

-Bem, nem eu também. – sussurrou à voz fantasma na cabeça.

Finalmente achou um lugar apropriado para treino e fincou a espada dela no chão.

-Que... bastardo... – ela amaldiçoou de novo.

Não que duvidasse das habilidades dele. Sabia que era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dele mesmo.

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. Só um tolo que não tivesse amor à vida cruzaria intencionalmente o caminho do lorde... Mas as coisas que Jaken havia contado a respeito do meio-irmão...

Tudo bem, InuYasha não era de todo mau, raciocinou. Ele ajudou na luta contra aquela criatura, Naraku. _Também_ tinha uma mulher... E teve aquela outra vez. Tinha a leve impressão dele também ter estado no local quando Kohaku tentou matá-la... Claro, Sesshoumaru estivera lá também. Mas sempre teve a leve sensação de que InuYasha estivera lá com mais _outras _pessoas.

Tentou lembrar-se, mas falhou na hora de formar uma imagem coerente... Mas, ainda assim, fora _ele_ quem ferira Sesshoumaru. E o modo como ele se aproximara deles na noite passada... _Todos _ficaram tensos.

Rin suspirou. Isto não está ajudando na sua ioga, está?

Olhou ao redor – o enorme e plano gramado aos pés, a aberta e desordenada terra, as altas e improdutivas árvores de todos os lados; o céu acima dela começando a tomar tons de amarelo-alaranjado, significando o começo do amanhecer.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar para começar a Pose da Montanha. Cabeça para cima, pés juntos, espinha reta, ombros para trás, olhar para cima e braços colados junto ao corpo e retos. Músculos relaxados, inspirando e expirando pelos lábios/narinas levemente abertas.

Agora, Rin, fique _calma. _Encontre seu centro, afunde sua base, fortaleça seu corpo, torne-se uma parte do que está ao seu redor.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer, Rin decidiu dar as boas-vindas a eles, como já fizera anteriormente, com a Saudação do Sol. Da Pose da Montanha, ela levantou as mãos na posição de oração até o nível do tronco. Respirou profundamente, balançando as mãos para cima, elevando-se na ponta dos dedos até o céu, curvando-se um pouco para trás. Expirando, inclinou-se para trás para esticar as costas, pressionando as palmas da mão contra a grama verde na Pose Dianteira.

Mas, ao se alongar, ela sentiu uma leve... mudança em algo ao redor. Alguma coisa lá que não estava antes.

Olhou para os lados pelo canto dos olhos, mantendo a cabeça perfeitamente parada.

Não havia nada lá.

Olhou para trás, onde fincara a espada.

Estava lá e nada mais.

Está sendo uma tola, disse a si mesma. É por causa de InuYasha e aqueles sonhos que teve na noite passada. Você não é mais uma menininha de sete anos que se assusta ao menor ruído. Você tem dezessete, é perfeitamente capaz de se proteger. Sua espada está logo...

Olhou de novo para descobrir que a espada sumida e que um par de botas pretas estava no lugar.

Engasgou e recuou para ficar em pé, poucos metros de onde estava se alongando antes.

-S-Sesshoumaru!

-Você é distraída, Rin. – ele sorrira maliciosamente a ela, balançando a espada na mão direita dele – Se eu fosse um agressor, você estaria morta agora.

-Você estava me _espionando? – _ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-Eu não _espiono. – _ele falou com simplicidade – Eu _observo. _– podia sentir a raiva dela aumentando, ver a fronte enrugada.

-Bem... Quando você "observa" uma pessoa _sem _o conhecimento ou autorização dela, isso se chama _espionar. _E eu agradeceria se devolvesse a minha espada. – ela estendeu o braço e abriu a mão.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e entregou a arma na palma dela.

-É uma arma barata. – falou.

-É só a que eu tenho. – ela disse.

O lorde viu um vermelho de fúria se formar nas feições normalmente pálidas dela, os olhos castanhos olhando-o atentamente.

-Você está zangada comigo.

-Sim! Estou _muito _zangadacom você.

Sentiu a crescente tensão no corpo dela, a rigidez do queixo, a abertura na diagonal dos lábios. Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente a ela:

-Por quê?

-"Por quê"? – ela gritou – Porque...

-"Porque"...?

-Porque... – ela falou mais enfaticamente.

Sesshoumaru escondeu o divertimento diante da incoerência dela:

-Eu prefiro seu cabelo solto. – disse calmamente.

-O quê?

-Você não deseja falar a respeito de sua raiva a respeito de mim, então eu desejo falar sobre seu penteado. Eu o prefiro solto.

-Eu só o uso assim para praticar. – Rin zombou.

-Pode até ser, mas ainda assim eu não gosto.

-Como é? – ela perguntou – Você quer ver meu cabelo _molhando _de suor? _Pisando _nele? Cortando-o acidentalmente com um movimento da arma?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível:

-Se fica "suado", como diz, você pode lavá-lo. Para não pisar nele, seja mais coordenada. Quanto a cortá-lo, _isso _não é permitido.

-É o _meu _cabelo. – Rin revirou os olhos.

-Sim. Mas você será _minha _mulher. Sua aparência se reflete sobre mim.

-Bem, nesse ponto, eu realmente não me importo. – ela zombou de novo e virou a cabeça para voltar à clareira – Duvido que viverá bastante para me pedir em casamento.

-Rin.

-Tenho lugares a ir, pessoas para ver. – ela acenou para ele, continuando a ir embora – Você não tinha dito que tínhamos negócios aqui?

Num piscar de olhos, ele já estava em frente a ela:

-_Não _dê as costas para mim.

-'Tá bom, certo... Então não saia correndo sem me dizer nada e acabe morto, e _depois _falaremos das minhas maneiras.

O lorde segurou o braço dela quando ela tentou passar por ele.

Rin ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo; ele baixou o dele para vê-la.

-"Morto"? – ele repetiu.

-Morto. – ela concordou com a cabeça.

-E quem faria tal coisa a mim?

Os olhos dela foram do rosto dele até o ombro esquerdo.

Um desconfortável silêncio se fez entre os dois. O vento passou de novo, sacudindo a manga da roupa dele na brisa.

-Você detesta meu irmão. – ele soltou o braço dela.

-Eu não o conheço bem o suficiente para fazer esse tipo de julgamento. - Rin se afastou um pouco dele e esfregou o braço.

O lorde arqueou uma sobrancelha. Poderia finalmente ser que _ele _tinha algo que o irmão não tinha?

-Você _detesta_ meu irmão.

-É. – ela finalmente falou – Eu _detesto _seu irmão.

-Por quê? – ele viu as diversas emoções passarem no rosto dela, incerteza dançando nas profundezas dos olhos escuros dela – Rin?

Os olhos dela de novo caíram no ombro esquerdo dele.

-Eu detesto _qualquer_ um que intencionalmente o tenha ferido, independente da relação que tenha com você.

-Entendo... – ele falou – Nós... _não _somos próximos.

-Tenho certeza disso. – ela zombou – Aparecendo do nada, apontando a espada a todo mundo... encarando e rosnando... O que você fez a ele afinal?

Sesshoumaru percebeu, pelo tom dela, que era uma pergunta retórica, que não precisava de resposta, mas...

-Muito... – finalmente falou.

-Não consigo imaginar você fazendo algo que mereça esse tipo de desprezo... Digo, pelos deuses... Que tipo de pessoa faria isso ao próprio irmão?

-Tivesse eu a oportunidade, eu retornaria o favor. – ele replicou suavemente.

-E ele _mereceria. – _ela disse friamente – Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru, por que você nos trouxe aqui, hein? Só nos arrastou até aqui para arrumar briga com seu irmão?

-Foi menos que uma luta briga e mais uma... discussão.

-Uma discussão? – ela repetiu.

Sesshoumaru confirmou com a cabeça.

-Um _duelo _não é uma discussão.

-Uma discussão é um meio de acertar as diferenças; um duelo é um meio de acertar as diferenças. Não vejo diferença. Se a ideia de derramamento de sangue a perturba, pense nisso como um animado debate.

Rin apontou a espada a ele, pontuando cada palavra com um movimento da arma:

-**Isso. Não. É. Uma. Piada**.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, observando a arma na mão dela. Ela deu um sorriso para desculpar-se e rapidamente deixou que a arma caísse ao lado dela.

-_Este _Sesshoumaru não faz piadas. – ele continuou a encará-la.

-Claro que não. – ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar – A vida seria tão simples se você pudesse _rir _de algumas coisas.

-Eu não aprecio o seu tom. – ele sentiu um súbito aumento na raiva dela, uma aceleração do coração, a respiração cortante e rápida.

-Seu cretino! – ela avançou nele e agarrou a manga, e ele a encarou – Se ele pôde fazer _isso _com você - jogou a manga vazia na cara dele -, o que o fará parar na hora de tirar o resto?

Encararam-se – bronze derretido querendo destruir uma forte rocha.

_Esta _era a Rin que escaldou Jaken. _Esta _era a Rin que precisava de disciplina e controle. _Esta _era a Rin que _gritava _com Mestra Sumida. _Esta _era a Rin que ele pensava que há tempos sumira. Era... tão... provocante.

Sesshoumaru _não_ quebrou o contato visual:

-Saque sua espada.

-O quê! – ela riu inquieta, mas continuou a encará-lo.

-Você duvida das minhas habilidades. – ele falou suavemente – Eu vou ensiná-la o contrário.

-Eu não vou _lutar _com você. – ela falou, soltando a manga dele e dando alguns passos para trás, ainda rindo.

-Você vai. – ele sacou Tenseiga da bainha – Não tem escolha.

Rin balançou a cabeça, claramente achando graça da reviravolta da situação.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru...

-Prepare-se. – ele assumiu a posição de luta – Como Tenseiga é uma espada que cura, não irá cortá-la. Mas será suficiente neste duelo.

A garota deu outra risada:

-Foi isso que você fez ao seu irmão? – ela disse – Ele falou alguma coisa que você não gostou, daí você quis acabar com ele?

-Você está enrolando. – ele falou casualmente – E eu não tenho desejo de "acabar com você", Rin. Mas um homem leva a honra muito a sério. Certas coisas foram ditas e eu quero que você se responsabilize por elas.

-Você quer _duelar _comigo? – ela, incrédula, ainda o encarava.

-Prepare-se. – ele assentiu com a cabeça a resposta.

-E o que isso vai provar? – ela perguntou – Que você é o melhor espadachim? Nós já sabemos disso.

-Talvez você devesse ter considerado isso antes de me insultar. – ele permaneceu imóvel.

-Como é? – ela falou – Você quer um pedido de desculpas? Acha que _eu_ deveria pedir desculpas a _você _porque _você _ficou fora quase a noite toda, deixando-me doente de preocupação, perguntando-me se você ainda estava vivo ou não?

-Se _você _está disposta a se desculpar, _eu _estou disposto a aceitar.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso. – ela auditivamente zombou e jogou a cabeça para trás – Os deuses proíbem que _você _sofra por causa de um ego ferido. – firmou o pé no chão, a espada segurada pendendo ao lado do corpo – Eu posso ficar preocupada, tendo pesadelos e suando frio, mas a sua _honra _tem que ficar preservada. Esqueçam a _minha _paz de espírito.

-Você está divagando. – ele falou com calma.

-E você é um _bastardo, _então estamos quites. – ela continuou resmungando para si – Duelando com a pretendente. Que diabos é isso?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ante ao comentário dela. _Duelando com a pretendente. _Não era um arcaico conceito da batalha pela dominação?

Um discreto sorriso malicioso passou-lhe pelos lábios. _Se_ as coisas iam por aquele caminho, e ele a derrotasse - o que, é claro, ele faria -, pelo costume, poderiam deixar todo o ritual de namoro de lado, e ele a possuiria imediatamente após a batalha... Ele permitiu que os olhos percorressem livremente pelas suaves curvas que ele sabia que se escondiam debaixo das atuais roupas folgadas dela – os seios volumosos, a curva das costas e _aquela _perna bem torneada que ela permitiu a ele dar uma espiada...

Sim, aquela ideia tinha seus méritos... Mas... O duelo não era a respeito da recusa dela a ter a ele como marido. Era a respeito do descarado desrespeito por ele e pelas habilidades dele. Nenhum homem respeitável toleraria tais difamações ficarem ao lado do bom nome.

Era uma bobagem da parte dela ficar tão brava por causa do encontro com InuYasha. Tinha sido um duelo _amigável_, uma leve rixa, para não dizer outra coisa. Estavam há _anos _sem se verem, e ambos estavam ansiosos em se testarem contra um adversário conhecido.

-Está pronta, Rin?

A garota concordou com a cabeça como resposta.

Na verdade, o irmão dele _ganhara_ força... Mas ele também. InuYasha ganhara também uma certa velocidade, e agora manejava Tessaiga com muito mais confiança e habilidade que das primeiras vezes... Mas ele, Sesshoumaru, já possuía aquelas qualidades. E também pareceu que o irmão aprendera alguns novos ataques, incluindo Bakuryuuha, a técnica máxima de Tessaiga... Não ficou no caminho para receber o ataque. _Ele _foi rápido o suficiente para desviar-se, e Tenseiga ainda ofereceu a ele um pouco de proteção, mas...

Foi uma interessante luta. Ousava dizer que _ambos _aprenderam muito com aquela rápida "batalha fraternal". InuYasha não era tão... fraco quanto pensava, e ele não era tão invencível quanto supôs.

_Não _venceu o irmão, e nem este o venceu. InuYasha andou pelo campo com aquele habitual andar arrogante e cheio de si. Mas, dando ouvido aos conselhos de Mestre Li, ele não tinha resultados claros em mente ao sacar Toukijin e atacou InuYasha com a pressão destrutiva da espada.

-Estou indo, Rin.

Rin permaneceu na mesma posição – corpo relaxado, pés firmes no chão e mãos pendentes ao longo do corpo.

A batalha com InuYasha foi relativamente rápida, mas intensa. Destruíram parte da terra ao redor e árvores com o "Kaze no Kizu" e "Garras Venenosas". E, para ser honesto, ele ficou um pouco... machucado em algumas partes, assim como InuYasha. Terminou em _empate, _e ambos os combatentes desabaram ofegantes, ensanguentados e suados no chão.

O lorde tentou acertar o pescoço de Rin.

Rin ergueu a espada e deu um passo para trás com a perna esquerda, deslizando o corpo para o lado, facilmente evitando o golpe com uma fluidez que ele não sabia que ela possuía.

Mas ele não parou por ali...

_Quando InuYasha e ele recuperaram as forças e encontraram as vozes, os dois se sentaram, deixaram as espadas a alguns metros deles e... conversaram._

Rin esquivou-se de um golpe pelo lado esquerdo ao girar no pé direito, levantando a perna esquerda e bloqueando o ataque com a mão direita.

_-Você ainda é o maior filho da mãe do mundo. Chegou a me preocupar por alguns segundos. – InuYasha começou a discussão._

_O irmão mais velho tomou aquele enunciado como um elogio e retornou o favor:_

_-Você não é tão _fraco _quanto me recordo._

_O mais novo riu dele:_

_-Quanto mais as coisas mudam, mais continuam as mesmas. _

_Discordou de InuYasha nesse ponto._

Sesshoumaru achou... interessante tentar derrotar um oponente que não fazia ataques contra ele... Ou, no caso de Rin, que não sabia _como _fazer um ataque. Mestre Li apenas a ensinara técnicas de defesa. Então, enquanto ela era boa em se desviar e bloquear, essas eram as _únicas _coisas que podia fazer.

_-Vejo que ainda tem aquela garota com você. – Inuyasha comentou – Pensei que a tinha _largado _em algum lugar. Quantos anos ela tem agora?_

_-Dezessete. – ele replicou._

_-E não é feia. – o outro comentou – Tenho certeza que Shippou..._

_Sesshoumaru... rosnou ao irmão pela menção ao nome do filhote de raposa. Foi algo que não pôde evitar. Simplesmente... veio._

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste tinha que admitir que Mestre Li a treinara muito bem... Claro, não estava usando nenhuma habilidade demoníaca contra a garota. Simplesmente não seria justo. Mas ele ficou _cansado _do corre-corre dela ao redor dele.

_-Então você quer _casar_ com ela. – o irmão mais novo falou, os olhos brilhantes com malícia, os caninos à mostra num sorriso largo. _

_-_Isso _não é do seu interesse. – o outro replicou._

_-Oh? Então por que parou aqui depois de todos esses anos? Tem algo passando na tua cabeça. Alguma coisa que quer._

Sesshoumaru a fez tropeçar, jogando-a no chão, a espada longe do alcance da mão, o ar preso nos pulmões.

-Renda-se. – ele ficou em pé diante dela, com um pé em cada lado do quadril, a ponta de Tenseiga mirada na garganta.

-Não.

_O irmão mais novo e ele continuaram conversando amigavelmente pelo resto da noite. Eles... _passaram _por cima do passado e discutiram o presente com um agradável entusiasmo. InuYasha falou da mulher dele e dos filhos, e como ela esperava por mais um. Já Sesshoumaru falou da patrulha anual pelas fronteiras e de alguns incidentes... desagradáveis que ele e os companheiros encontraram ao longo do caminho._

_-E Rin? – o irmão trouxe o assunto à tona de novo – Se não tem intenções de casar, o que vai fazer com ela? Não deve ser... _cômodo_... Ter essa menina contigo durante todo esse tempo._

_Recusara-se a responder às perguntas de teor íntimo feitas pelo irmão. Não era da conta de InuYasha o que o lorde pretendia fazer com relação a... adorável companheira de viagem dele._

-Renda-se. – ele repetiu, movendo a arma para mais perto da garganta dela.

-Eu _não _vou me render. – ela rebateu veementemente – Eu não estou errada. Não vou me render.

_-Bem, se ainda 'tá indeciso... – InuYasha falou – Como já disse, acho que Shippou..._

_Sesshoumaru agarrou a traqueia do irmão e a apertou até que o outro parasse de murmurar coisas sem sentido._

Olhou a mulher aos pés dele – o queixo rígido, a boca fechada, os olhos castanho-escuros brilhando em desafio.

-Não estou errada. – ela repetiu – Não vou me render. _Não _vou me desculpar.

_Sesshoumaru soltou o irmão alguns momentos depois, e eles continuaram a conversar com tópicos mais _apropriados._ Com o mais tardar que ficou, melhor a conversa floriu._

O lorde embainhou a espada e ajoelhou-se em cima da "adversária" derrotada. Descansou os joelhos em cada lado da cintura dela, a mão direita pressionada no chão, acima do ombro esquerdo dela.

-Renda-se. – ele falou de novo – Você foi derrotada num combate justo, e ao vencedor vão as glórias. Desculpe-se.

-_Não _vou. – ela repetiu.

Escutou a aceleração do coração dela aumentar, a respiração ficar irregular e cortante.

-Rin. – ele calmamente falou.

-Não estou errada. – ela insistiu – Não concordei com este "combate justo". Por que deveria eu me desculpar? Não fui responsável por essa... confusão.

_-É. – InuYasha admitiu – Minha vida era uma confusão até Kagome aparecer e me pôr na linha... É duro, já que a gente sabe que a maioria das pessoas nunca vai te aceitar pelo que você realmente é._

-Não é responsável? – Sesshoumaru repetiu. Ergueu a mão e passou-a a centímetros dos lábios dela – Você não é responsável pelas palavras que vieram da sua própria boca?

A respiração dela ficou presa na garganta. Engoliu em seco.

-Você está me tocando sem a minha permissão.

-Tocando você. – ele repetiu. Olhou as pernas dele a centímetros dos lados do corpo dela. Balançou a _única _mão em frente ao rosto da garota. E, como não estava sentado nela, não havia coisa alguma que indicasse um contato entre os dois – Acho que está enganada, Rin. Não estou realmente tocando você.

_Havia muita coisa que ele não tinha que pensar durante a presença do irmão mais novo. Não tinha que _pensar _na segurança das fronteiras, no retorno ao castelo ou naquela... papelada que sem dúvida estaria esperando por ele lá. Não tinha que _pensar _na próxima reunião do conselho ou nos outros lordes ou como eles reagiriam ao vê-lo tomar uma esposa... _humana.

_Claro, ele _lutaria _com o que fosse preciso. Daria conta de todos os três lordes, todos os exércitos, todos os aliados. _Protegeria _o que era dele._

Rin contorceu-se embaixo dele.

-Está desconfortável? – ele perguntou.

-Você está _adorando _isso, né? – ela zombou.

Sesshoumaru inalou o ar entre eles:

-Parece que você também está.

A garota ficou brilhantemente vermelha.

_-Está ficando tarde. – InuYasha falou, levantando-se._

_-O quê? – Sesshoumaru riu zombeteiro – Com medo que aquela moleca não deixe você entrar na casa?_

_InuYasha virou-se irritado e pegou novamente a espada:_

_-Pelo menos _eu _tenho uma moleca. – retorquiu – E quanto a _sua _panelinha? Não deveria dar uma olhada neles antes de eles procurarem por uma festinha por aí?_

_-Não preciso responder aos outros. – ele falou simplesmente._

_É claro, ele não _pensou _que Rin estaria acordada quando ele voltasse ao acampamento. Não pensou que ela ficaria tão _zangada _quando acordasse na manhã seguinte. Tão _preocupada _por causa de InuYasha e do rápido "duelo". Ou tão grossa e... magoada... quando ela o enfrentasse._

-Eu não tinha consciência de que você me achava tão... carente em algumas partes. – ele disse.

-Do que está falando?

Sesshoumaru olhou o ombro esquerdo, depois voltou a encontrar o olhar dela, e Rin deu uma risada meio inquieta.

-Há quanto tempo já foi isso, e desde quando eu conheço você? – ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru recusou-se a responder e ela suspirou.

-Não sinto falta do que nunca esteve aí para mim. – ela falou – Mas _sentirei _falta do resto se for embora.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu suavemente e afastou-se dela.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou – Quer desmerecer minhas palavras tão casualmente quando _eu_ tenho que dar tamanha importância a cada palavra que você diz?

-Se eu não desse atenção ao que diz, _você _não estaria nesta posição. Você tem uma boca muito grande, minha jovem.

-Ah, isso é pelo comentário do "bastardo", é?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E eu acho que também chamei você de "cretino".

O lorde continuou a encará-la.

-O quê? Eu te chamei de bastardo, te chamei de cretino. Desculpa, 'tá bom? Foi um pouco demais... Você não é um bastardo, nem um cretino... Embora aja como um algumas vezes.

-Rin.

-Por que só _você _pode _me_ ofender quando fica preocupado comigo, mas é um... insulto para sua honra se eu fizer o mesmo? E quanto a _minha _honra?

-Eu não... pedi desculpas pelas minhas _ásperas _palavras?

Rin suspirou pesadamente, depois assentiu com a cabeça.

-Duas vezes. – disse.

-E então?

-Eu peço desculpas por ter chamado você de bastardo e cretino.

-E?

-Virar minhas costas quando você estava tentando falar comigo.

-E...

-"E"? – ela repetiu – E o quê?

Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta.

-Sobre _o que _era mesmo este duelo?

Rin suspirou de novo e revirou os olhos.

-Eu peço desculpas por duvidar das suas habilidades – falou – Embora eu tivesse boas razões.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Não _rosne _para mim. – ela rebateu – Ele poderia tê-lo ferido. _Admita. _

-Não estou ferido.

-Mas poderia estar. – ela insistiu – Ele poderia ter machucado você. Jaken me contou o que ele fez antes e... E se acontecesse de novo? E se fosse _pior _que antes?

O demônio permitiu que um fino sorriso se formasse nos lábios enquanto olhava a pretendente no chão.

-Você se diverte com a ideia da própria morte? – ela perguntou.

-Não. – ele novamente pressionou a mão na grama um pouco acima do ombro dela e inclinou-se para ficar mais perto.

-Você não tem permissão de me tocar. – ela falou – Você não pediu.

Sesshoumaru voltou a ficar na posição de antes.

-Diga-me, Rin, por que você está tão obcecada se vou tocá-la sem sua permissão?

As bochechas dela ficaram coradas e ela fechou os olhos para se negar a encará-lo.

-Pelos deuses... – ela resmungou.

-Eu peço desculpas por preocupá-la. – ele começou – Eu queria falar com meu irmão, e ele faz tudo falando com aquela espada. Na verdade, eu não quis me divertir, e até achei muito educado.

-Oh?

-Certamente. E não tivemos uma briga séria. Há tempos que abandonei a ideia de matar aquele mestiço desprezível. E ele _não _é um assassino. Mesmo se ele tivesse a habilidade de me matar, não o fez. – ficou em pé e estendeu a mão – Posso ajudá-la?

Rin pegou na mão oferecida e deixou que ele a puxasse para erguê-la.

-Mais: ele tem uma família agora. – o lorde continuou – É errado privar uma criança do pai.

-Eu imaginei algo assim. – ela falou ao concordar com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Nós dois somos órfãos. – ela falou um pouco triste.

-Acredito nisso. – ele assentiu numa concordância – Eu nunca havia... pensado nas coisas dessa forma.

Rapidamente ela soltou a mão dele quando percebeu que ainda a segurava, e ele sorriu intimamente diante do visível embaraço dela.

Rin abaixou-se e pegou a espada, limpando a lâmina com a bainha da túnica dela.

-Sua técnica é boa. – ele comentou – Mas precisa de lições de ataque.

-Eu sei. – ela de novo moveu a cabeça num "sim" – Mas Tai Chi é uma arte marcial defensiva. É baseada no "se alguém faz isto, então você faz isso". Há ataques e tudo mais, mas muitos são usados como bloqueios, não para tentar derrubar alguém.

-Eu poderia instruí-la de outra forma. – Sesshoumaru falou ao considerar aquilo.

-Oh? Bem.. hmm... Depois do nosso "duelo", não tenho certeza de que você é a melhor pessoa para me ensinar algo assim. Só posso imaginar nós passando um tempão rolando de um lado pro outro no chão.

Um sorriso malicioso novamente se formou nos finos lábios dele.

-Pelos deuses! Por que eu disse isso?

O lorde não aguentou e riu discretamente daquele embaraço. Aproveitou a oportunidade e foi até o lado dela para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

-Porque... – começou suavemente – Você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo.

Rin sentiu o coração na garganta.

-E em breve vamos ter o que queremos. – ele se afastou para deixá-la sozinha para se exercitar – Estou voltando ao acampamento. Ficaremos aqui por mais três dias. O vilarejo terá um festival que eu tenho certeza que você vai querer comparecer.

A garota o viu afastar-se, escondendo um crescente rubor atrás da mão esquerda.

-E eu falei sério a respeito do seu cabelo. – ele estava fora de vista, mas ela pôde ouvi-lo claramente – Eu prefiro solto.

Rin passou os dedos por entre os fios soltos.

-Vou pensar nisso.

E ela, de novo, fincou a espada no chão. _Mas que bastardo, _riu para si.


	11. Escolhas

In a Different Light

Capítulo 10: _Escolhas_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

Rin não podia esperar mais. Desde que anoitecera, os odores e os sons vindos da vila chamavam por ela. Música harmônica tocada por instrumentos de cordas, flautas e oboés; as conversas e risadas dos aldeões – melodiosas e agradáveis; os aromas de arroz, macarrão e sortidos vegetais e carnes... Ela queria ir até eles, e queria ir _agora:_

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir? – ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus no centro da clareira, as costas descansando numa das maiores árvores do local. Ele cheirou o ar, depois olhou em direção ao festival.

-Certeza absoluta. – os humanos cheiravam muito mal e a comida deles...

Rin agachou-se ao lado dele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado:

-Então você vai me deixar andar sozinha numa vila que nem conheço direito?

Sesshoumaru zombou discretamente, não dando atenção à provocação dela:

-Você já fez o mesmo antes... E você está armada, não está?

Rin assentiu, batendo de leve no cabo da espada escondida na perna esquerda.

-Então vá. – ele falou – Estaremos aqui quando você voltar.

A garota olhou para o lado onde estavam Jaken e Ah-Un, que se fizeram confortáveis nas bases de algumas árvores opostas a ela e ao lorde. Suspirou:

-Mas eu _quero _que você venha comigo. Eu não vou conhecer ninguém por lá... Eu sempre me sinto muito constrangida nesses lugares.

-Ninguém a está forçando a ir. – ele falou calmamente.

Os sons de música e risadas alcançaram novamente os ouvidos dela. Era tão agradável, tão irresistível, tão convidativo.

-Eu _quero _ir.

-Então vá.

-Por favor? – ela sorriu muito docemente e levou as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo.

-_Eu _não irei a lugar algum próximo àquela vila. Mesmo _isto _já é perto demais ao meu gosto, mas será suportável pelo tempo necessário.

-Está bem. – ela suspirou. Levantou-se e desamassou a parte inferior da roupa. Era um quimono de tons desbotados de laranja com flores vermelhas e grandes e bordado dourado. O cabelo estava solto – Então eu já vou.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça.

-E, quando eu voltar, não espere que eu conte cada detalhe do que aconteceu.

O lorde mascarou o sorriso:

-Não será necessário. – ele falou ao vê-la ir embora – InuYasha e a mulher dele a estarão observando. Se alguma coisa fora do comum ocorrer, eu serei o primeiro a saber.

Rin se virou e deu a ele um sorriso meio torto:

-Mais espionagens?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Você não _espiona; _você _observa._

Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça numa concordância.

-Bem, estou indo. – ela acenou para ele – Ah-Un, vou trazer alguma coisa boa para você.

A fera de duas cabeças rosnou quando Rin passou por ela.

-E, Jaken, _tente _ficar longe de problemas.

O capetinha zombou e acenou.

Rin deu mais uma última olhada no lorde, depois deixou a clareira.

Isto _será _divertido, ela disse a si mesma. Não importa não ter ele ido; você se divertirá da mesma forma.

E primeiramente ela se divertiu. Não encontrando o irmão do lorde e nem a esposa dele de início, ela andou pela vila, admirando as decorações, passando por diferentes barracas, provando a comida, ocasionalmente balançando-se para acompanhar a música. Alguns aldeões pararam para falar-lhe e ela se apresentou; depois conversaram sobre o tempo e a colheita e a quantidade de gente no festival. Foi tudo uma conversa muito simples e amigável.

Depois ela foi à praça da vila e presenciou os músicos tocarem e casais dançarem, uma criança aqui e ali ziguezagueando no meio da multidão. Ela ficou por perto, balançando a cabeça e batendo o pé no chão, um sorriso iluminado na face. Há quanto tempo ela não escutava um ritmo tão contagiante?

Alguns dos garotos mais corajosos da vila perguntavam se ela gostaria de dançar, e ela os dispensava com um "não, obrigada. Eu não gosto muito de dançar".

Minutos depois de repetidas ofertas e recusas, houve uma pausa nos convites, e ela finalmente percebeu que começava a relaxar. Escutou alguns músicos ainda inexpressivos. Viu alguns casais dançarem de um lado a outro da praça. E riu de algumas crianças que acidentalmente se chocavam em um ou dois casais durante um agitado jogo de pega-pega.

-Gostaria de dançar?

Rin olhou o jovem que se aproximou discretamente e ficou ao lado dela.

-Não, eu não gosto muito de dançar. – ela mentiu. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu da última vez que deixou um rapaz tocá-la, e de maneira_ alguma _passaria pelo mesmo novamente.

-Parece mais que você _gosta _de dançar. Talvez não comigo?

-Não é nada pessoal. – ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso – Eu não vou dançar com _ninguém _esta noite.

-Hã? – ele perguntou. Ele tinha uma pele morena e lisa, cabelo negro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo na nuca. Os olhos eram de um brilhante tom de azul que combinavam perfeitamente com o haori e o hakama dele.

Rin fez "sim" com a cabeça, voltando a atenção que tinha do homem ao lado para os que dançavam em frente a ela:

-Eu tenho um homem muito... ciumento em minha vida. Ele não gostaria de me ver dançando com mais ninguém.

-Oh? – ele parecia olhar a multidão – Onde ele está? Talvez eu possa falar com ele em deixar _emprestá-la _por uma ou duas danças.

-Ele não está aqui. – ela balançou a cabeça – Ele não gosta desse tipo de coisa. Prefere ficar _afastado. _– continuou a olhar alguns casais, que giravam e bailavam na praça, secretamente desejando que Sesshoumaru _tivesse _vindo e que pudessem dividir pelo menos _uma _dança... Claro, ele nunca faria tal coisa numa vila de humanos, mas era um pensamento bom ao mesmo tempo...

-Que tolice... – ele falou – Deixar tão adorável dama fora da vista dele por um segundo.

-Ele não é tão "tolo" quanto pensa. O irmão dele está de olho em mim.

-É? Quem é irmão dele?

-InuYasha. – ela falou calmamente.

-O irmão de InuYasha? – o jovem pareceu desanimar com isso – Você quer dizer que é aquele lorde _demônio? _Aquele que arrasou uma vila inteira com um ogro _gigante _há alguns anos?

-Bem... – ela deu de ombros – Eu não sei dessas coisas a respeito de vilas "arrasadas" ou ogros gigantes, mas ele _é _um lorde.

-Você? – ele a olhou incrédulo – Com aquele _monstro?_

-Ele _não _é um monstro.

-Eu não devo conhecê-lo pessoalmente – ele zangou-se -, mas eu sei o suficiente de InuYasha _e _dos companheiros dele que o "irmão" é um pouco mais que um assassino de sangue-frio.

-Você não deveria falar das coisas das quais nada sabe a respeito. – Rin zombou.

O jovem ficou em silêncio e, por um momento, ela pensou que ele havia ido embora.

-Você é uma escrava? – ele perguntou casualmente, tão calmamente, como se fosse a pergunta mais normal do mundo.

-Escrava? – ela repetiu – Eu _pareço _uma escrava?

O rapaz a olhou de alto a baixo, levando muito tempo, na opinião de Rin, quando fitava principalmente os seios e a boca:

-Há muitos tipos de escravas no mundo. – ele falou.

-Olhe aqui – ela o olhou com ódio -, eu não sei _quem _ou _o quê _você pensa que eu sou, mas eu não vou ficar aqui _parada _e deixar você me insultar.

Rin viu o outro sorrir com cinismo.

-Pode esperar nada _além _de insultos depois da vida que escolheu? – o sorriso tornou-se malicioso – Qualquer mulher _decente _já teria se matado antes de deixar que uma _criatura _como aquela a levasse para a cama.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho, parcialmente de raiva, parcialmente de embaraço:

-Por que você...!

Inuyasha a interrompeu, aparecendo subitamente ao lado do causador de balbúrdia de olhos azuis:

-Algum problema por aqui, Takeda?

-De modo algum, InuYasha. – o jovem balançou a cabeça – Eu só estava conversando com a... companhia do seu irmão.

Rin rosnou, cerrando as mãos em apertados punhos. InuYasha deu a ela um sorriso tranquilizante.

-Por que você não some daqui, Takeda? Parece que está aborrecendo a "companhia" de Sesshoumaru.

Takeda zombou.

-Agora... – InuYasha continuou – Eu não estou preparado para tirar sua cabeça por chatear essa dama, mas eu tenho certeza de que meu irmão se sentiria diferente.

O outro rudemente fez que "sim" com a cabeça e afastou-se, indo à outra jovem desacompanhada.

-Você _ouviu _o que ele me disse? – ela perguntou.

InuYasha mexeu num tique as orelhas na cabeça:

-Essas coisas não faltam. Venha, eu me ofereci pra ficar de olho em você. – fez um gesto para que ela o seguisse.

Rin foi relutante, lançando um olhar ameaçador final por cima do ombro a Takeda.

-Eu odeio dizer, mas terá que se acostumar com esse tipo de tratamento, pode ter certeza.

A garota tentou neutralizar a raiva ao se distanciarem da praça e se aproximarem da área das barracas.

-Aquilo foi injustificável. – Rin disse – Ele não me conhece e nem conhece Sesshoumaru.

-Feh. Ele sabe que você é humana e Sesshoumaru é um demônio. É tudo que precisa saber.

-Mas para ele supor tal coisa... – ela continuou a fazer carranca – "Uma mulher _decente _já teria se matado antes de deixar que uma _criatura _como aquela a levasse para a cama". Quem diabos ele pensa que é?

-O chefe do vilarejo. – ele falou.

-Aquele cretino detestável? Ele só é um pouco mais velho que eu.

-É... – InuYasha riu – Aquele "cretino detestável" é o chefe. O pai dele morreu não faz muito tempo, e ele era o filho mais velho. E, acredite-me, se Takeda conseguisse mais, Shippou e eu estaríamos procurando por um novo lugar pra ficar. Esqueçam tudo que já fizemos pela vila: ele _odeia _demônios. _Todos._

-Então por que ele deixa vocês ficarem?

-Não foi só ele. – InuYasha sorriu, cínico – A miko desta vila teve parte na história, e acontece que ela é _minha _mulher e mãe adotiva de Shippou... Então não sairemos daqui tão cedo.

-Bastardo... – ela amaldiçoou de um fôlego.

-Bem, ele não é o único. Ele só fala mais do que a maioria.

Rin percebeu então, durante o trajeto que faziam pela vila, que havia um número considerável de sussurros e olhares. Já que InuYasha era um morador dali, aquilo era só por causa dela. Por causa das conversas e da música do outro lado da vila, ela não ouvia muito bem; mas se ela esforçasse bem, poderia vislumbrar escassos pedaços das conversas. Palavras-chave mencionadas entre eles eram: lorde demônio, roupas sofisticadas, surras e _prostituta._

-Chegamos. – InuYasha disse.

Pararam em frente a uma espécie de cabana de leitura da sorte. Havia um monge com três brincos de ouro e olhos violetas dentro.

Rin enfiou as mãos dentro das mangas e cruzou os braços.

-Olá, olá, minha adorável jovem. Interessada em ter a sua sorte lida?

A garota balançou a cabeça.

-Cai fora, Miroku. Ela já tem dono. Onde estão as mulheres?

-Tem? – Miroku repetiu – Como certeza não é você, InuYasha. Eu dificilmente acredito que _Lady _Kagome aprovaria você ter uma segunda esposa.

-Engraçadinho. – o meio-demônio bufou – Lembra de uma criança que vimos viajando com Sesshoumaru?

-Ah... – Miroku concordou com a cabeça – Aquela garotinha humana.

-Bem, ela não é mais uma garotinha. – ele lançou um olhar a Rin pelo canto dos olhos.

-Verdade? – o outro pareceu um pouco nervoso – Bem, uma coisa boa foi ter avisado antes que eu levasse as coisas mais adiante. Todos nós sabemos quão _possessivo _Sesshoumaru pode ser.

Rin forçou um sorriso, depois dirigiu a atenção a InuYasha:

-Você pode ouvir cada palavra que dizem, né?

-Deixa pra lá, menina. Eles se acostumam com você depois de um tempo.

-É difícil ignorá-los quando todo mundo olha e aponta. – ela zombou – Pelos deuses, _ninguém_ ensinou boas maneiras a eles?

-Você se acostuma. - InuYasha encolheu os ombros.

-Eu não quero me acostumar.

-_Você _não tem escolha. Ou está com Sesshoumaru ou não está. Se está com ele, isso é parte do que sua vida vai ser: gozações e desdém, pessoas apontando e olhando, sussurros e insinuações... Em alguns caso eles vão chegar perto de você. Talvez te façam tropeçar, cuspam em ti, cuspam na tua comida ou joguem coisas: vegetais podres, bolas de lama, merda.

Rin franziu a testa.

-E alguns homens, como Takeda, vão pensar que podem ter certas... "liberdades" contigo.

-"Liberdades"? – Rin repetiu.

-É. – ele começou – Alguns pensam que se você fode com um demônio, vai foder com todo mundo. Por que não com eles também?

A garota franziu ainda mais a testa e os olhos estreitaram, passando a vista pelos homens na multidão.

-Eu já peguei nosso "amável" chefe do vilarejo rondando Kagome algumas vezes. Por sorte, ela sabe se cuidar.

E eu também, Rin pensou.

-É desprezível o que as pessoas farão uma às outras, mesmo pelo próprio "bem".

-Não precisa _me _dizer isso. – ela podia ainda lembrar da época em que um grupo de homens da antiga vila dela se uniram e a espancaram. Os punhos, mãos e pés ferindo-lhe o corpo, puxando-lhe o cabelo, quebrando-lhe os ossos. Uma garotinha contra _cinco _homens... Nessas horas é que ela ficava _feliz _pela vila ter sido atacada por lobos. _Alguns _mereceram aquilo...

-Mas é isso o que acontece quando se toma um demônio como marido. – InuYasha continuou – Ou _meio-_demônio, se for o caso. Você não pode escolher o jeito como as pessoas te respondem, mas pode escolher por _não _ficar com ele.

-_Não _ficar com ele _não _é opção. – Rin falou – Mas eu ficar _aqui _é opcional. E eu acho que vou exercer a opção de sair.

-Espere. – InuYasha segurou-lhe pelo ombro – Fique só mais um pouco. Acredito que Sesshoumaru quer que você conheça algumas pessoas.

-Oh?

-Miroku, você ainda _não _me disse aonde as mulheres foram.

-Isso porque elas não me disseram para onde estavam indo. – ele falou – Eu posso apenas presumir que _elas_ foram dar uma olhada em algumas das outras tendas. Ou talvez tenham se aventurado à praça para escutarem música.

-Acabamos de vir de lá. – InuYasha falou.

Os três começaram a andar à procura de algo, embora – de fato – Rin não fizesse ideia do que estavam procurando. Havia barracas e bancas de madeira improvisadas e alinhadas de um lado a outro do caminho. Havia tendas de comida, tendas de roupas, de berloques, de caligrafia. Uma tenda para bonecas, outra para sandálias, várias barracas vendendo cestas ou tapetes feitos à mão. Havia uma vendendo bijuteria e pentes para cabelo. Outra era uma banca de cerâmica e, claro, havia a tenda de leitura da sorte de Miroku.

Mas quem quer que estavam procurando não estava em canto algum.

-Exatamente por quem estamos procurando? – Rin perguntou.

-Minha mulher e meus filhotes. – InuYasha replicou.

-Minha esposa e minha menina. – Miroku falou.

-Você tem esposa e filhos e ainda estava querendo dar em cima de mim? – Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha ao monge.

InuYasha assentiu com a cabeça.

-Claro que não. – Miroku disse – Fique descansada que sou um devotado esposo e pai.

InuYasha girou os olhos.

Rin balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Ao menos esse problema ela não teria com Sesshoumaru. Inu youkais se casavam para o resto da vida, ele disse a ela.

-Lá estão eles. – InuYasha disse. – Ei, garotas!

Rin viu quando duas mulheres de cabelos negros se aproximaram de uma banca. Uma usava um tipo de... calça azul e um tipo de túnica; a outra usava uma folgada yukata estampada. A que usava calças estava carregando um menino de cabelos pratas num braço e segurando a mão de outra criança com o outro; também parecia que estava grávida. A outra de verde e branco segurava as mãos de uma muito adorável garota de cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

-Desculpe. – a mulher de calças falou – Kin se sujou um pouco, então eu o levei pra casa pra trocar de roupa.

InuYasha pegou dos braços dela a criança.

-E quem é essa? – a mulher agarrada à menina perguntou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha a Miroku, depois olhou para InuYasha.

-Eu sou Rin. – ela falou antes que os homens a apresentassem como "a garotinha que viajava com Sesshoumaru".

-Quem? – as mulheres perguntaram.

Rin suspirou.

-Eu sou a garotinha que costumava viajar com Sesshoumaru.

As duas arregalaram os olhos de surpresa.

-Você é aquela garotinha? – a que segurava a menina perguntou.

-E eu ainda viajo com Sesshoumaru. – Rin fez "sim" com a cabeça e escutou os sussurros dos aldeões aumentarem.

-Eu sou Kagome. – a mulher com as duas crianças de cabelos prateados sorriu – E este é Kin. – ela tocou a cabeça do menino ao lado dela – E este é Tomi.

-Sou Sango. – a outra falou – A esposa de Miroku. E esta é nossa filha, Sachiko.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – Rin fez-lhe uma reverência.

-Olhem as maneiras dela. – Sango falou.

-Esperava menos de uma protegida de Sesshoumaru? – Miroku perguntou.

-Bem... – Rin deu nos ombros – Eu não sou mais uma _protegida _dele exatamente.

As duas mulheres a olharam curiosamente. Miroku deu um tique nervoso. InuYasha ficou impassível.

-Gostaria de segurar seu futuro sobrinho? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Sobrinho? – as duas exclamaram.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça quando segurou a criança:

-Sesshoumaru está me namorando. Depois de passarmos por todo o ritual, e me deixar realmente impressionada, ele me fará esposa dele.

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam.

-Isso é um problema? – Rin perguntou, puxando Tomi para o colo dela – Que menino lindo.

-Não... – Kagome falou – Mas...

-Sesshoumaru _odeia _humanos. – Sango concluiu.

-Pode ser. – Rin deu nos ombros – Mas ele gosta muito de _mim._

InuYasha e Miroku trocaram olhares significativos.

Sango e Kagome também fizeram o mesmo.

Rin continuou aninhando e conversando ternamente com o segundo filho de Kagome e InuYasha. Então, ela pensou, assim se parecia uma criança nascida entre um meio-demônio e uma humana. Olhou InuYasha. E assim se pareceria uma criança nascida entre uma humana e um demônio completo.

Examinou Tomi mais de perto. Ele tinha as orelhas de aparência humana, mas tinha o cabelo prateado e os olhos dourados do pai. As unhas dele não eram tão diferentes das dela e não tinha, até o momento, dentes. Ela olhou Kin, que segurava firmemente a mão da mãe.

-E quantos anos tem este aqui? – ela perguntou, devolvendo Tomi ao pai e abaixando-se para olhar menino mais velho.

-Ele tem três anos. – Kagome respondeu.

-Que gracinha. Que tal um sorriso para sua titia? – ela fez cócegas na barriga da criança, esperando provocar-lhe uma risada.

O menino cedeu a ela, expondo uma dentição muito bonita e indubitavelmente humana.

-Nossa... – Rin comentou – Mas que sorriso bonito você tem, meu jovem.

-São meninos muito alegres. – Kagome sorriu.

Rin deu uma rápida olhada em InuYasha e depois a Kagome:

-Eles puxaram isso de você, então.

-Ah. – Kagome riu – Ele tenta _fazê-los_ sérios de vez em quando, mas um persistente acesso de graça sempre ataca a rabugice.

-Meus garotos não fazem "graça". – InuYasha argumentou.

-Rabugice. – Rin deu uma risada e levantou-se, limpando a poeira da roupa – Eu conheço alguém com um caso terminal disso.

-Ah, sim. – Miroku falou – E como vai nosso nobre Lorde das Terras do Oeste?

-Teimoso. – Rin sorriu – Muito teimoso.

-Não parece que mudou muito. – Sango comentou.

-Sim e não. – Rin deu nos ombros.

-Já esteve na praça? – Kagome perguntou – Muitos dos jovens estão lá. E Shippou está por lá em algum lugar.

-Ela já encontrou Takeda. – InuYasha falou.

-Oh. – ela pareceu abraçar Kin com mais força.

-Ela cometeu o erro de contar que nos conhecia.

Um estremecimento parece percorrer o corpo de Kagome:

-Em nome dos outros moradores, Rin – ela começou –, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Todos _nós _não gostamos dele.

Rin e InuYasha trocaram olhares. Ela podia ainda sentir que ainda a estavam olhando e sussurrando coisas a respeito dela.

-Bem – Rin falou –, foi bom conhecer todos vocês, mas penso que voltarei ao acampamento agora.

-Já? – Sango perguntou.

-Na verdade, eu já estava aqui há algum tempo. Como eu não os encontrei logo, fiquei rondando por aí, olhando as tendas e a decoração, depois fui à praça e ouvi música, e tudo estava muito bem até _Takeda_ aparecer.

-Ele não fez nada com você, fez? – Kagome perguntou.

-Não que eu tenha visto. – InuYasha falou.

-Ele realmente não fez coisa alguma, mas falou bastante.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

-Bem, estou indo. – Rin anunciou.

-Mas voltará amanhã à noite, não é? – Kagome quis saber.

-Não sei. – Rin franziu a testa.

-Claro que virá. – InuYasha falou – Ela quer se familiarizar mais com os futuros parentes.

Rin estreitou os olhos a ele.

-Não me olhe assim. – disse InuYasha – Discuta isso com Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, eu irei. – Rin garantiu – Acredite em mim. – e começou a caminhar para sair dali.

InuYasha a seguiu.

-O que é agora? – ela perguntou.

-Não posso deixar você voltar sozinha. – ele explicou – Sesshoumaru reduziria a vila a cinzas se alguma coisa acontecesse a você.

-Ótimo. – Rin suspirou – Eu não posso dizer que me importo com essas pessoas, mas não gostaria que você e sua família ficassem sem um lar.

-Voltarei logo. – ele acenou aos outros.

Deixaram a vila e se aproximaram da floresta;

-E aí... – InuYasha começou – Eu soube que não gosta de mim.

-Pelos deuses... – Rin suou frio – Já deveria imaginar que ele contaria a você. Ele é um bastardo algumas vezes.

-Só algumas vezes?

-Só algumas vezes. – ela fez "sim" com a cabeça – E não é nada pessoal, InuYasha. Eu só estava preocupada com ele. Ele pensa que é invencível... _Eu _costumava pensar que ele era invencível.

-Ele pode não ser invencível, mas continua sendo uma dos maiores filhos da mãe que já conheci, mesmo depois de anos. Ele sabe cuidar dele mesmo e de qualquer um que apareça.

-Ah, eu não duvido disso. – ela falou – Jaken me contou as histórias. E eu já _vi _coisa muito desagradáveis quando já estava com eles, embora ele tentasse não fazer coisas do tipo na minha frente quando poderia evitar... E por que você concordou em me vigiar? Eu soube que vocês dois não são amigos.

-Não somos. Ele disse que deixaria você ir ao festival, e se acontecesse alguma coisa enquanto estivesse aqui, ele faria meu ataque à vila parecer birra de criança.

-Você _atacou _a vila?

-Foi há muito tempo. – ele fez um aceno com a mão – Fora da sua época.

-Oh... – Então Takeda _tinha _uma razão em detestar InuYasha.

-De qualquer forma, eu não poderia deixar meu irmão se transformar num demônio completo na vila, então imaginei que seria melhor olhar por você.

-Bem, apesar de tudo, foi muito bom de sua parte. Especialmente com Takeda e os outros aldeões.

-Feh! Não fiz isso por você. Só não queria que o vilarejo fosse pisoteado.

-Bem... Obrigada de qualquer forma.

-Nunca imaginei que Sesshoumaru terminaria com uma humana. – InuYasha riu para si.

-Nem eu. – ela falou – Isso surpreendeu a nós dois.

-Escute... – ele concordou severamente – Se meu irmão sair da linha contigo, pode vir me contar.

-Por quê? – ela quis saber – Pra poder cortar o outro braço?

-Engraçadinha. – ele zombou – Só queria te fazer um favor. Dar uma mãozinha.

-Obrigada, mas não é preciso. Nós somos muito habilidosos, e eu tenho certeza que me darei bem com ele.

InuYasha riu sarcasticamente, chutando algumas folhas com o pé descalço.

-O que foi? – Rin perguntou.

-Nada. – ele respondeu – É que meus pais pensavam da mesma forma.

* * *

_N/T_: Updates bem lentos por conta da revisão. Mas os capítulos inéditos estão chegando, hahaha.

Obrigada aos que leem!

Shampoo-chan


	12. Insulto e Injúria

In a Different Light

Capítulo 11: _Insulto e Injúria_

_Autora: TheMaven _

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan _

Sesshoumaru sentiu o irmão se aproximar por causa do cheiro antes de vê-lo.

-Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha pôs um pé na clareira, atrás de Rin – Trouxe a menina na mesma condição que a levei.

O lorde inalou de leve o ar, depois deu a aprovação dele.

-Bem, meu trabalho 'tá feito. – ele enfiou as mãos nas mangas – Vou levar em conta que _todos _aparecerão amanhã à noite.

Jaken foi o primeiro a falar:

-Nosso lorde tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar à toa num vilarejo de humanos, escutando aquelas conversas ensurdecedoras e música barulhenta.

-E tenho certeza de que não é muito fã da comida também, né, Sesshoumaru? – InuYasha sorriu com cinismo.

-O que humanos escolhem para ingerir não é de interesse meu.

-Mas não pode aturar o cheiro dela, pode? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Eu vou aonde eu quiser e quando eu quiser.

-Então eu acho que isso significa que nós nos _veremos _amanhã à noite no festival.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Rin escondeu o sorriso.

-Veremos. – o lorde do Oeste finalmente falou.

-Então eu vou indo.

Todos viram quando InuYasha saiu da clareira, e escutaram os passos dele diminuírem na noite.

Rin tomou um assento ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Você se divertiu? – ele perguntou.

A garota balançou a cabeça.

-Não? Não se divertiu?

-Não. – ela respondeu – Não vou contar se me diverti ou não. Lembra o que eu disse? Não espere que eu conte cada detalhe do que aconteceu quando eu voltar.

-Entendo. Eu me recordo de você dizendo alguma coisa dessa natureza.

Rin sorriu com satisfação.

-Mas eu presumo que InuYasha desempenhou as tarefas de acompanhante de forma admirável.

-"Acompanhante"? – ela repetiu – Ele disse que só estava lá para ficar de olho em mim, assim _você _não atacaria o vilarejo.

-Não vejo diferença na definição.

-Um acompanhante estaria lá para dançar e conversar comigo, vendo se eu me divertia. – ela revirou os olhos - InuYasha foi um pouco mais que um guarda-costas. Ele me fez segui-lo por todos os cantos, assim os aldeões não me aborreceriam.

-Oh? Os aldeões a estavam aborrecendo?

-Nem uma palavra minha. – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu disse que não iria lhe contar, e você disse que InuYasha lhe contaria se houvesse algum problema, então...

As sobrancelhas dele ficaram unidas, lembrando-se do comentário que o irmão fez um pouco antes. Ele não havia _dito_ coisa alguma a respeito de um problema... Mas falou que esperava que _todos _fizessem uma aparição na noite seguinte. Seria algo necessário se Rin não tivesse se deparado com algum tipo de problema? E falara também em tê-la devolvido na mesma condição que a recebeu... Havia alguma dúvida disso?

Verdade. Ele ameaçara o vilarejo com uma vingança sangrenta e amarga se alguma coisa acontecesse à Rin dele... Mas era território do irmão. Ninguém poderia passar por ele sem uma boa causa. Ele protegia a vila e eles permitiam que ele e a mulher vivessem ali.

E, se eles eram tão tolerantes com o meio-demônio e aquela ninhada dele, poderiam ser menos tolerantes com relação a pretendente dele?

Tinha sido uma ameaça de nada... e desnecessária, pensava ele. O irmão sempre tivera uma queda por humanas, talvez por causa da mãe dele, Sesshoumaru acreditava. InuYasha preferiria que arrancassem o olho direito dele a deixar que as ferissem.

Olhou Rin, que alimentava o fogo com mais lenha. Ela encontrou o olhar dele e sorriu-lhe. E... Ele encontrou-se sorrindo também.

Rin era tão carinhosa, tão franca, tão confiável. Mesmo depois de expressar que odiava o irmão dele, ela ainda confiou nele o suficiente para segui-lo pela vila e a guiar de volta ao acampamento. Claro, dissera antes que InuYasha cuidaria dela. Mas ele pensou que ela seria um pouco mais resistente à ideia, preferindo lutar com o mestiço com unhas e dentes em lugar de seguir em silêncio os passos dele... E ela estava _calma _quando retornou, não estava?

Alguma coisa _deve _ter acontecido. Ela _precisou _depender de InuYasha por algum motivo, e ele estava agora determinado a descobrir o porquê.

-Então... Você deseja ir ao festival de novo amanhã à noite?

-InuYasha disse que você já fez planos para ele ficar de olho em mim. – Rin deu de ombros – Eu supostamente preciso me "familiarizar mais com meus futuros parentes."

O lorde não _orientara_ InuYasha a discutir tais assuntos com ela. Mas, conhecendo a natureza do irmão, simplesmente presumira que ele faria isso. Também presumira que Rin teria um interesse em tais coisas:

-Não deseja ir, então?

-Eles parecem ser boas pessoas. – ela falou – InuYasha e os amigos dele.

O rosto dele continuava impassível, mas o cérebro trabalhava rápido:

-Só InuYasha e os amigos dele? Não gostou dos outros moradores?

-Bem... – ela deu de ombros de novo – Não é como eles tivessem se apresentado a mim individualmente...

-Eu acho difícil de acreditar que eles ignoraram completamente você. – ele prestava cuidadosa atenção a qualquer mudança na expressão dela.

-Quem disse que eles me ignoraram? – ela questionou.

-Eles não a ignoraram, mas também não se apresentaram... Muito interessante.

-Interessante de que jeito?

-Se eles não a ignoraram, e não se apresentaram, então deveriam estar olhando.

Rin não replicou, mas ele adivinhou pela expressão dela que a dedução estava correta.

-Quando se está bem vestido, é bem educado e fala bem, como nós, você deve esperar chamar algum tipo de atenção. (1)

De novo, ela não replicou.

-Rin.

-O que é?

O demônio notou o tom de irritação da voz dela:

-Vai me dizer o que está aborrecendo você?

-Não é nada. – ela balançou a cabeça.

-InuYasha sabe o que é?

Rin deu de ombros.

Então só havia um único jeito de conseguir respostas.

-Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo levantar-se.

-Eu desejo saber o que a aborrece. Se não vai me contar, e meu irmão sabe, eu vou fazer com que ele me conte.

-Não. – ela falou categoricamente. Se ele descobrisse o que eles disseram, talvez ele realmente _atacasse _o vilarejo... E se ele tentasse, InuYasha tentaria pará-lo – Não é nada, Sesshoumaru. Eu posso esquecer e ignorar... De fato – ela forçou um sorriso –, eu já fiz isso.

O lorde analisou o rosto meio suplicante dela.

-Esta mentindo.

Rin suspirou pesadamente e cruzou os braços:

-Está bem, eu _estou _mentindo. Mas eu não me importo de repetir as coisas que aquelas pessoas disseram. E eu queria parar de pensar a respeito do que InuYasha falou: tropeços, cuspidas... _liberdades. _

-Oh? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eles não _fizeram_ nada. Foi só um monte de sussurros, olhares e gente apontando, e InuYasha falou que é algo que eu deverei me acostumar.

-Ele _disse_ isso?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

-Jaken.

O sapo alvoroçou-se na base do carvalho no qual descansava:

-Sim, meu lorde?

-Dê uma volta. – ele ordenou.

-Sim, meu lorde. Agora mesmo, meu lorde.

-Uma _longa _volta.

O sapo concordou, saindo correndo e desaparecendo em direção da floresta.

Rin engoliu em seco. O que ia acontecer _agora? _

Sesshoumaru retomou o lugar ao lado dela, virando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar questionador de Rin:

-Agora... Exatamente o que esses moradores _falaram _que InuYasha disse que você deveria se acostumar?

-Bem... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Primeiro quero que prometa não atacar o vilarejo.

-Não posso fazer uma promessa até que me conte o que eles falaram.

Rin balançou a cabeça:

-Promessa primeiro, conversa depois.

Sesshoumaru se preparou para levantar:

-Se não vai me dar respostas logo...

A garota agarrou a manga dele:

-Por favor, sente-se.

-Eu sentarei quando você começar a falar.

-Eu não quero que lute com seu irmão por causa disso.

-Oh?

-Se eu contar o que eles disseram, você vai se enfurecer e vai atacar o vilarejo e InuYasha vai protegê-lo... E, além disso, atacando a vila só provará que eles estão certos.

-Oh?

Rin suspirou, afundando ainda mais no lugar:

-Eles acham que você é um assassino de sangue frio e um monstro.

-E deveria eu ficar zangado a respeito de tal coisa? – ele perguntou – É a minha reputação e me serve muito bem.

-E como minha nova reputação me servirá? – ela quis saber – Prostituta humana do lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Quem _ousou _dizer tal coisa?

-Não importa. – ela balançou a cabeça.

_-Importa, _e eu exijo saber.

-Por quê? Para arrancar a língua deles?

-Seria algo bom para começar, eu acredito.

-Não. – ela falou – Se tentar a língua deles, InuYasha vai tentar parar você. Depois vocês vão se envolver numa grande briga... Embora estejam do mesmo lado do problema.

-Eu não a quero insultada. Eu sou responsável por todo seu bem-estar, e isso inclui a sua honra.

-Deixe pra lá.

-Não posso deixar. Você está zangada. Diga-me quem a aborreceu e eu farei que paguem.

-Eu não vou incitá-lo a atacar o vilarejo. – ela zombou – Não escutou o que eu disse?

-Eu a _escutei _responder aos insultos deles. Eu vejo a dor nos seus olhos e escuto a raiva na sua voz. _Eu _posso pôr um ponto final em tudo se me disser quem...

-O chefe do vilarejo. – ela revelou.

-Muito bem.

Rin agarrou a manga dele para, de novo, interromper o avanço dele:

-O que é?

-Não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer para mudar sua resolução?

-Não.

-Não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer para impedi-lo de lutar com seu irmão?

-Se ele escolher ficar entre o chefe do vilarejo e eu, então não.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru. – ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar – Eu não me importo de ele ter me chamado de prostituta.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Certo, eu me _importo. _Mas ele não me _chamou_ de uma, só insinuou. E isso me irritou e eu quis bater nele, mas InuYasha ficou no caminho.

-Ele não ficará no meu. Já que este "senhor" parece ter um pouco de _status,_ eu simplesmente o desafiarei a um duelo. Se ele aceitar, então ninguém irá interferir enquanto eu desmembrá-lo pelas "insinuações" dele.

-E se ele recusar?

-Então eu matá-lo na frente de todos é o mais correto. De um jeito ou de outro, você será ressarcida.

-Sabe – ela começou -, eu _realmente _não me importo que ele pense que eu sou uma prostituta.

-Não?

-Não. Não foi por causa disso que me irritei... Bem, era parte também. Eles pensam que você me maltrata.

-Maltratar você?

-Eles têm a impressão que você me bate e me tortura até eu me render aos seus desejos sexuais "ardilosos".

Sesshoumaru escondeu o divertimento através da fachada inexpressiva:

-Então é isso?

Rin fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-E isso a aborrece?

-Quando foi que você já me maltratou? Já levantou a mão para mim, me bateu ou me chutou? Quando foi que se comportou como o monstro que eles disseram que é?

-Eu não tenho conhecimento das específicas ocasiões que descreveu.

Rin ficou em pé e o encarou:

-Porque elas nunca aconteceram e tenho certeza de que nunca _acontecerão. _– ela sorriu para ele – Meu lorde tem mais honra no dedinho do pé do que aquele homem tem em todo corpo dele.

Sesshoumaru assentiu em reconhecimento:

-Mais razão para ele morrer, então.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Você não reclamou que eu tivesse um pouco de consideração pela sua honra? Que eu pude insultá-la quando quis, mas, quando fez o mesmo, eu me aborreci e exigi que imediatamente pedisse desculpas?

-Eu fiz uma reclamação, e depois me desculpei porque você já tinha se desculpado.

-Mas este "senhor" não pediu desculpas, pediu?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça.

-Então vou exigir que ele peça desculpas a você. Se ele o fizer, e você aceitar, eu irei perdoá-lo Se ele _não _o fizer, o sangue dele vai manchar minhas garras e a sua honra será restituída.

Rin ficou pensativa nisso. Parecia ir longe demais, e era certamente melhor que destruir cegamente o vilarejo... especialmente se InuYasha se envolvesse.

Um pequeno sorriu apareceu nos lábios dela.

E depois do modo malicioso que Takeda a olhou, tão satisfeito e seguro de si... Seria ótimo vê-lo rebaixar-se e implorar desculpas aos pés de um demônio. E ela tinha certeza de que InuYasha e Kagome adorariam isso também.

-Rin?

-Parece uma ótima ideia... Mas podemos fazer isso amanhã?

-Amanhã? – ele repetiu.

-Bem, eu acredito que algumas pessoas retornarão pela noite, e imagino que queira que ele se desculpe a mim na frente da vila inteira, onde _todos _poderão ver a fraqueza e desgraça dele.

-Isso é muito conveniente. – ele concordou – Quando Jaken retornar, mandarei por ele um convite para um duelo ao chefe do vilarejo.

-Isso é certo?

Sesshoumaru a encarou.

-Não quero questionar sua estratégia, meu lorde. Mas parece que ele é um homem muito covarde. Penso que ele fugiria se lhe desse a oportunidade, e que satisfação pode ser obtida com isso?

-Nenhuma. – ele admitiu – Isso só aumentaria a miséria dele, mas em nada tentaria reaver a sua honra.

-Então... – ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça – Nada de convite. Apareceremos amanhã, exigiremos uma desculpa e iremos embora.

-De acordo.

Rin suspirou. Não acreditava que aquele espírito de porco do chefe do vilarejo fugiria de um convite para um duelo. Conseguiria envolver outros aldeões, e depois InuYasha seria envolvido... Simplesmente não seria justo pedir a ele para escolher um lado da situação. Sim, Takeda o odiava e não queria nada além do que se livrar dele e da família. E, sim, o meio-homem, meio-demônio pareceu ter simpatizado com Rin, apesar de ela ter proferido que não gostava dele. E ele também se dispôs a cuidar dela para que Sesshoumaru não pisoteasse a vila... Mas ele ainda era _obrigado _a proteger o vilarejo – incluindo as pessoas que não gostava e que não gostavam dele.

Se Takeda tivesse um tempo e o aviso, definitivamente envolveria outras pessoas. Então, em lugar de Takeda lutar contra Sesshoumaru, seriam os dois irmãos lutando um contra o outro.

-Rin?

-Eu estava só pensando que é uma maravilhosa ideia. Já esqueci completamente pelo quê estava tão irritada.

-Muito bom. – ele sentou-se perto da fogueira; as chamas dançando pela face dele; as brasas esquentando o fundo dos olhos dourados – Quer se juntar a mim perto do fogo?

Rin aceitou o convite e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Posso servir-lhe um pouco de chá?

-Claro. – ela segurou a xícara e deixou que a enchesse. Depois tomou um gole – Hmm... Foi _Jaken _quem fez isso?

-Não. – ele serviu-se de chá, depois pôs a chaleira no fogo – Eu fiz.

-_Você _fez chá?

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça.

-Um monstro que faz chá e o bebe em fina xícara de porcelana. – ela sorriu para ele.

Concordou ele novamente com a cabeça.

Rin continuou a sorrir. Isso mexeu com ela. Ele fez chá para ela... Era definitivamente o Estágio Dois em atividade.

-Alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou.

Rin balançou a cabeça, sentindo um leve rubor se formando no rosto. Ele fez o chá dela, e ela o estava bebendo.

-O chá não é do seu agrado?

-Não, não. É o melhor que eu já bebi. Está muito... muito bom mesmo... muito melhor que qualquer outro que Jaken tenha feito.

Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente.

Rin deu uma risada para si mesma. Ele está feliz porque eu gostei do chá dele. O lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste, que quer desmembrar um homem por manchar minha honra, está _feliz _porque eu gostei do chá que ele fez para mim.

Virou o rosto para encontrá-lo observando-a. Um rubor mais forte se formou nas bochechas dela.

-Você é muito atraente quando sorri.

-Obrigada. – ela riu – Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas você _sorri _tão raramente...

-Eu penso que _você _sorri por nós dois.

-Eu notei a mesma coisa entre Kagome e InuYasha. – ela concordou com ele.

-Oh?

-Ela sorri o tempo todo, e ele está sempre mal-humorado. E... Ah! Eu conheci seus sobrinhos Kin e Tomi.

-Verdade? – ele perguntou.

Rin fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-Eles são tão bonitinhos... Quase parecidos com você, mas sem as orelhas pontudas e as marcas.

-Você não gosta das minhas marcas?

-Não, não! Por que a pergunta?

-Estou simplesmente tentando descobrir suas preferências.

-Preferências?

-Sim. Eu, por exemplo, prefiro seu cabelo solto em oposição às tranças ou qualquer outro penteado.

Subconscientemente ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo. Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo falar alguma coisa do tipo, mas honestamente estava zangada demais para prestar muita atenção.

-Tem alguma preferência com relação a mim?

-Não. – ela negou com a cabeça – Você é praticamente o mesmo dia após outro... Na verdade, eu já me acostumei com sua aparência. Acho que uma mulher ficaria deprimida por encontrar um homem mais perfeito. – imediatamente tomou um gole do chá para esconder o embaraço.

-Vejo que está se tornando mais atrevida com seus comentários.

-Eu não... Quer dizer... – ela rapidamente falou – Você perguntou e eu... – as palavras escapavam quando encontrou-se sob o olhar dele.

-Não estava reprimindo, Rin. É um progresso muito bem-vindo, e serão muito úteis durante o Estágio Três.

Se ela não ficou vermelha antes, certamente ficava agora.

-Você parece um pouco frustrada, embora tenha sido _você _quem _iniciou _o Estágio Três.

-Claro que não. – ela riu, nervosa – Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Estou inclinado a discordar. – ele falou – Você parecia saber _exatamente _o que estava fazendo.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru... – ela riu tanto que quase derramou o chá.

O lorde permaneceu tão impassível quanto antes:

-Mas eu suponho que não deveria esperar menos da prostituta de um demônio.

-Pelos deuses... – ela colocou o copo no chão e abraçou a cintura num acesso de risadas – I-Isto deve ser... – gargalhava forte –... a _tortura... _que os a-aldeões falavam a respeito.

-Se continuar assim, você vai se molhar.

Rin respirou fundo várias vezes numa tentativa de se acalmar, com lágrimas das risadas escorregando pelas faces:

-Isso... Não... É... Engraçado...

-Concordo. Resíduo humano é repugnante.

A garota teve que respirar mais algumas vezes e soltar o ar suavemente, abafando uma risada aqui e ali.

-E-Eu acho que não fico rindo assim há anos. – falou.

-Então parece que eu _sou _capaz de fazer uma piada.

Rin balançou cabeça para os lados, continuando a sorrir:

-Seu bastardo.

O humor do momento rapidamente foi perdido; os olhos dele passaram de suaves a inflamados:

-_Eu _não sou um bastardo; _você _não é uma prostituta, e eu _matarei _qualquer um que diga o contrário.

Rin pegou o copo do chá e tomou um gole.

-Desculpe. – ela disse.

-Bom. Agora termine seu chá.

Rin sorriu-lhe e concordou.

-Quando você acha que Jaken irá voltar?

-Por quê? – foi a pergunta dele – Não sou eu uma companhia agradável o bastante?

-Sua companhia é _muito _agradável. – ela sorriu – Só me pergunto aonde ele foi.

_~Atrás da casa do chefe do vilarejo ~_

Algumas vezes ser pequeno, verde e insignificante tem as suas vantagens.

Jaken levantou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças e apontou-o para dentro de uma cabana por uma janela aberta, pondo fogo nela. Depois fugiu, rindo maquiavelicamente quando os aldeões correram para abater as chamas.

Vai insultar meu lorde e minha senhora, é?

* * *

_Notas de Tradução:_

(1) _"When you are as well-attired, well-mannered, and well-spoken as we_ (...)": Eu tentei fazer o mesmo jogo de palavras de Sesshoumaru aqui em português e o único resultado que consegui foi esse... Desculpas desde já se não ficou legal.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _É o máximo receber um review e outro pelos capítulos! Toda vez que leio um eu corro pra revisar e continuar traduzindo... :) Hoje comecei a tradução do capítulo 22 – longuíssimo, mas que vai sair!

Também tenho a autorização pra traduzir o one-shot _Do you wanna die_ e _The House Divided_ (continuação de _In a Different Light_), mas nem sei se faço essa porque TheMaven não atualiza há séculos... Essas traduções sairão assim que eu terminar esta.

_(não posso falar nada, cof, cof) _

Obrigada aos comentários! Adoro todos eles :)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita do capítulo:** _Eles têm a impressão que você me bate e me tortura até eu me render aos seus desejos sexuais "ardilosos". _(hahahah, eu quero me render ao senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama!)


	13. De homens e monstros

In a Different Light

Capítulo 12: _De homens e monstros_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo _

-Está sentindo esse cheiro? – Rin perguntou.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Em lugar disso, ele direcionou as orelhas no sentido do vilarejo. Para um ouvido não tão bem treinado, tudo soaria perfeitamente normal: as conversas, a música, um aldeão falando alto aqui e ali. Mas para ele, com uma audição apurada, tudo soava como se a celebração tivesse acabado e um tumulto de outro tipo estivesse tomando conta da pequena aldeia pesqueira.

-Mas que pergunta idiota. – Rin zombou – Se _eu _posso sentir, é claro que você pode. Alguma coisa está queimando, não é?

O lorde concordou com a cabeça ao responder. Sim, algo queimava. A casa do chefe do vilarejo estava queimando. De acordo com a conversa que podia ouvir da aldeia, ele não estava dentro quando isso aconteceu, mas ficou desesperado com a possibilidade de perder quase tudo que possuía numa só noite.

-O que você acha que é? – Rin perguntou.

-Por hora, não é de nosso interesse.

A garota concordou e esvaziou o conteúdo da xícara de chá.

-Você deveria se recolher agora. – ele disse enquanto continuava a assimilar partes e detalhes das conversas da aldeia – Temos muito a tratar amanhã, e você deve estar bem descansada, em sua melhor forma.

Rin concordou de novo e guardou a xícara. Então levantou-se e curvou-se, dando a ele boa noite.

O lorde inclinou de leve a cabeça, depois a viu acomodar-se ao lado de Ah-Un em frente ao fogo. Era responsabilidade do dragão mantê-la aquecida nas noites particularmente frias, como aquela. Depois que ela e o monstro de duas cabeças fizeram os arranjos necessários, ambos caíram em profundo sono. Em breve, ele pensou, _eu _serei aquele que a manterá aquecida.

Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção dele para a vila.

Aparentemente, a casa do chefe do vilarejo era perto do rio. E graças aos aldeões, com baldes e recipientes, o fogo foi controlado. Mas a casa se fora, reduzida a cinzas e pó, e muito ao redor tinha sido queimado. Muitos culpavam o incêndio a uma lanterna emborcada ou a chama de uma vela propagada pelo vento... Mas Sesshoumaru sabia melhor.

As chamas do Bastão de Duas Cabeças tinham um odor distinto dos demais. Enxofre, outros calcogênios e metanol para um dos mais quentes fogos dos sete círculos do Inferno. Uma chama completa do Bastão poderia incinerar tudo pelo caminho em questão de segundos. Nada sobrava. Uma chama menos intensa, como a que Jaken aparentemente usou, poderia simplesmente queimar qualquer material inflamável, engolindo tudo num fogo infernal, reduzindo a cinzas.

Aquele sapo inútil, ele mentalmente amaldiçoou. Ele pagaria por agir sem a permissão dele. Agora as coisas estariam consideravelmente mais complicadas. Em vez de uma missão de vingança, ele estava agora numa missão de diplomacia.

Suspirou intimamente ao pensamento das coisas que teria que fazer no dia seguinte para conservar a honra da família e restaurar a honra da pretendente.

Aquele servo miserável. Estalou os dedos em antecipação ao retorno do sapo. Ele vai sofrer esta noite tudo que eu terei que sofrer amanhã.

Redirecionou os ouvidos pela redondeza. A fumaça do vilarejo não o permitia distinguir o cheiro do servo, mas... Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele ao escutar o familiar estalo de folhas, significando o retorno do capetinha. Levantou-se e silenciosamente caminhou à fonte do som.

Sim, ele faria o sapo pagar pela interferência. Mas não onde Rin pudesse ouvir. Encontrou-o a uns dezoito metros do acampamento, com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças engatado fortemente nos braços.

-Jaken.

-M-Meu lorde, o s-senhor está sorrindo?

* * *

Rin acordou na manhã seguinte pronta para começar a rotina costumeira. Afastou-se de Ah-Un, que continuou a ressonar perto do fogo. Bocejou e espreguiçou-se, voltando a atenção então aos outros dois companheiros. Como de costume, Sesshoumaru não estava lá, e Jaken estava na posição habitual, caído contra uma árvore próxima... horrivelmente surrado?

-Jaken! – ela correu para o lado dele e o sacudiu.

-O que é, menina idiota? – o olho esquerdo dele estava completamente sumido e o direito mal abria uma brecha. A boca no formato de bico parecia ter sido esmagada, e ele estava coberto de cortes e ferimentos em cada parte que Rin podia ver da pele verde.

Os aldeões, Rin pensou. InuYasha havia dito que eles algumas vezes partiam para a agressão. Se os mais "críticos" o tivessem agarrado quando Jaken caminhava pela floresta na noite passada...

-... O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Cuide da sua vida, sua coisinha inútil. – o velho capetinha zombou.

-Jaken... – precisou de um pingo de vontade para ela não chorar por causa da surra dele, por causa do corpo quebrado e ensanguentado. Claramente ele estava mal, e ela podia ouvi-lo se esforçar para que o ar entrasse e saísse dos pulmões – Quem fez isso a você?

-Não se intrometa. – ele virou o rosto para o lado.

-Jaken... – ela falou mais severamente – Se os aldeões fizeram isso...

-Aldeões! – ele zombou – Pensa que _este _Jaken não poderia dar conta de um vilarejo de humanos inferiores?

Rin ponderou sobre as palavras dele, preocupação e lágrimas não-derramadas ajustando-se às feições femininas. Mas se não foram os aldeões, então...

-Sesshoumaru fez isso? – a preocupação e pena rapidamente viraram raiva – O que você fez, Jaken?

O youkai virou o rosto com um sorriso de satisfação para encontrar o olhar dela:

-_Este _Jaken tacou fogo na casa do chefe do vilarejo.

-Por que diabos fez isso? – ela deu um tapa nele.

Jaken contraiu o rosto de dor, mas continuou a sorrir:

-Ninguém pode insultar o senhor e a senhora deste Jaken.

Rin queria gritar mais, bater nele, fazê-lo sentir-se pior do que ele indubitavelmente já se sentiu. Mas... Respirou fundo e soltou o ar.

-Jaken, eu sei que tinha boas intenções... Mas você tem ideia do que fez?

-Eu pus fogo na casa, nos estábulos _e _na plantação do chefe do vilarejo.

Não o estrangule, Rin advertiu-se. Você não vai estrangular esse diabinho insolente. Não vai chutá-lo. Não vai esbofeteá-lo. Você é melhor que isso. Violência _não _é a resposta. Lembre-se dos ensinamentos de Mestre Li.

-Jaken, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Viu-o concordar brevemente:

-Este Jaken agiu sem a permissão do lorde dele e foi punido por causa disso.

Rin levantou-se e suspirou indignada:

-Sabe que eles provavelmente virão atrás de nós, certo? Eles vão formar um motim e virão atrás de nós!

-Pare de falar bobagens. – ele resmungou – Nosso lorde irá nos proteger.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando! – os aldeões viriam, e Inuyasha estaria com eles para não permitir que fossem massacrados. Sesshoumaru ficaria furioso que os aldeões _ousassem _vir atrás dele depois de tudo que disseram e fizeram a ela, e ficaria ainda mais furioso se InuYasha estiver ao lado deles... Mas que escolha InuYasha tinha? Era o vilarejo dele, a casa dele, a casa da família dele. Ele _tinha _que defendê-la... e as pessoas dentro dela também.

E, neste caso, depois do que Jaken fizera, aos olhos de InuYasha e do povo, Sesshoumaru foi o errado. Ele destruíra a vida de um homem, e merecia ser caçado e morto. Não se importavam com a honra ou o respeito. Apenas se importavam com uma casa que tinha sido completamente destruída e com os próximos a eles.

Sesshoumaru era uma ameaça aos olhos deles. Uma violenta e mortal ameaça.

-Não quero que ele se machuque, Jaken. E não quero que ele machuque o irmão dele. InuYasha tem uma família, uma _boa _família. – uma família como a que ela perdeu para os bandidos.

-Cuide de seus deveres, moça. – o sapo zombou – Nosso lorde pode enfrentar qualquer inimigo. E aquele irmão dele também. Se ele quiser ficar ao lado dos humanos, então vai sofrer a escolha dele.

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio:

-Que horrível, sua criatura sem_ coração! _

Jaken empinou o nariz para ela.

-Isso será um desastre! Não consegue enxergar isso? Não vê o que fez a nós? A eles? A... mim?

-Eu fiz o que o nosso lorde não poderia fazer. – ele zombou de novo – Eu ensinei a aquele humano sem valor uma lição que nunca irá esquecer. Ninguém fala mal do lorde e da _lady_ das Terras do Oeste enquanto este Jaken estiver por perto.

-Nós íamos resolver isso hoje! – ela gritou – Nós íamos _pacificamente _ao vilarejo e teríamos uma palavra com aquele homem. Sesshoumaru o mandaria se desculpar a mim, ele se desculparia e ficaria tudo resolvido. Sem sangue, sem revoltas, sem InuYasha. Minha honra seria restaurada, o dever de Sesshoumaru estaria cumprido e...

-O chefe do vilarejo os amaldiçoaria de novo logo que vocês virassem as costas.

-Calado, Jaken!

-Nosso lorde Sesshoumaru é o mais nobre dos demônios. Ele é forte, é orgulhoso e _é _honorável. Alguém que duvida disso...

-Olha para si, Jaken. Você mal pode se mover. Mal pode respirar. E por que isso, posso saber?

-Eu aborreci nosso lorde. – ele falou calmamente – Eu sabia que ele se aborreceria quando descobrisse o que eu fiz... mas precisava ser feito. Era meu _dever _como leal servo manter o nobre nome do nosso lorde e de todos ligados a ele.

Rin suspirou, balançando a cabeça da esquerda para a direita:

-Mas você fez exatamente o contrário. Se eles não pensavam que éramos monstros antes, certamente que acham agora.

-Eu pedi desculpas ao nosso lorde. – Jaken permaneceu indiferente – E aceitei minha punição por desafiá-lo... Tivesse este Jaken que fazer isso de novo, posso garantir que faria.

Rin suspirou de novo, revirando os olhos aos céus:

-Vou indo. – falou – Vou me trocar, vou fazer meus exercícios, vou me lavar... E suponho que só tenho que ver o que vai acontecer depois.

Enquanto ela caminhava à clareira da manhã anterior, ela silenciosamente rezava. Por favor, deuses, não os deixem chegar até ele, e não o deixem ir a eles até eu voltar. E eu peço a tudo que é sagrado que ele já não tenha _ido _ao vilarejo para resolver as coisas.

* * *

-Eu estava esperando, Rin.

A garota retornou à clareira para encontrar Sesshoumaru em pé, vestido com o habitual quimono, com a mesma face tão delicada. Parecia ser impossível que ele fosse apenas um demônio e não um anjo que ela sempre imaginou que fosse. Ele estava sempre tão bonito, tão tranquilo e calmo... Ela não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria no vilarejo.

Os aldeões cuspindo neles... jogando bolas de lama e _esterco__. _Os nomes vis que os chamariam. As insinuações grosseiras que fariam.

Por que Jaken tinha que ser um imbecil? Por que Takeda tinha que ser um bastardo tão grande? Por que Sesshoumaru tinha quer ser tão... honrado?

Por que não poderiam simplesmente ir embora dali e fingir que nada aconteceu?

Os aldeões não vieram num motim, talvez porque não _soubessem_ que Jaken tinha sido o responsável pelo incêndio na casa do chefe do vilarejo. Talvez não soubessem de tudo que transpirou na noite passada. Talvez... Talvez eles apenas fossem ao vilarejo e ajustassem as contas pacificamente com Takeda e fossem embora. Talvez não houvesse um confronto. Talvez eles só ficassem perto e olhando. Talvez InuYasha não se envolvesse.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela. Se não sabiam o que Jaken fez, o que o demônio fez, então não havia necessidade de contar a eles.

Sim, confirmou. Ninguém precisava saber. Foi mesmo culpa daquele homem. Se ele não tivesse dito ou feito aquelas coisas – olhando-a como se fosse _dele _para ser tomada, concluindo que ela era algum tipo de... brinquedinho sexual para ser seduzida e descartada... Se não tivesse feito essas coisas, nada disso teria acontecido, e ele ainda teria a casa, os estábulos e a plantação dele.

Sim, ela confirmou de novo. Era culpa _dele. _Jaken apenas agiu fora do conhecimento deles, e depois do que InuYasha contara a ela, o sapo tinha todo o direito de ser compreendido. E se o chefe do vilarejo não merecia perder tudo que tinha simplesmente porque escolheu mal as palavras a respeito dela, então certamente que merecia por causa do tratamento com relação a InuYasha e à família dele – perseguindo Kagome, tentando expulsar a ele e ao filho adotivo do vilarejo... provavelmente o único lar que já tiveram.

Sim, ela finalmente decidiu. Ninguém sabia, então ninguém tinha que saber que Jaken causou aquele incêndio. Ninguém seria capaz de apontar dedos ao lorde. Ninguém os xingaria ou os atiraria vegetais podres. Sesshoumaru não atacaria o vilarejo, InuYasha não teria que defendê-lo e aquele homem pediria desculpas a ela... _E, _se ela quisesse, também a InuYasha e à família dele.

-Venha, Rin.

A garota guardou o uniforme sujo e os suprimentos de banho, depois foi no encalço do lorde.

Caminharam em silêncio. A cabeça de Sesshoumaru estava ocupada com as coisas que teria que dizer e _fazer _para que tudo desse certo; Rin estava simplesmente feliz por andar com ele; o vento passando pelos cabelos deles, as folhas estando aos pés.

Pararam do lado de fora da aldeia.

-Não diga uma palavra. – Sesshoumaru instruiu – Isto é uma questão entre homens.

Rin fez que entendeu com a cabeça.

-Mantenha a cabeça erguida durante todo o tempo e não baixe, mesmo depois de receber um único olhar deles.

Rin concordou de novo, jogando os ombros para trás, levantando a cabeça.

-Tudo sairá como eu tenho planejado. – ele então continuou a caminhar à vila.

Planejado?, Rin ponderou. O que havia para planejar?

Manteve o passo atrás dele.

Pararam em frente a uma cabana média no limite do vilarejo. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse chamar pelos moradores, InuYasha apareceu.

-Um pouco cedo pro festival, não? – ele parecia sério, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu-lhe no rosto – Não vai começar antes de meio-dia.

-Não viemos para o festival. – disse Sesshoumaru – Temos assuntos a tratar com o chefe do vilarejo.

-Oh? – InuYasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois espiou a jovem atrás do irmão por cima do ombro deste – E o que seria isso?

Você _tem _que fazer isso, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se. A honra manda. Não podemos nos rebaixar ao mesmo nível de camponeses tolos e... animais.

-Este Sesshoumaru veio fazer reparações.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-Reparações? – InuYasha riu – Reparações pelo quê?

Sesshoumaru asseverou a resolução dele e preparou-se para as palavras que iria pronunciar:

-Chegou ao meu conhecimento que um dos meus... servos agiu sem motivo e... causou danos às propriedades do chefe do vilarejo.

-Você... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos – Você destruiu a casa dele!

-Não! – Rin gritou – Ele...!

Sesshoumaru a silenciou com um olhar lançado por cima do ombro esquerdo.

Rin baixou os olhos e rapidamente se desculpou. Ele _dissera _para não falar, lembrou. Então voltou a olhar para frente.

-Como eu disse – Sesshoumaru continuou -, um dos meus servos agiu _sem _motivo e causou a destruição de parte da propriedade do chefe do vilarejo. Eu desejo fazer reparações.

-Feh, _você _quer fazer reparações ao homem?

O lorde moveu a cabeça discretamente, significando que concordava com o irmão.

-Bem... – InuYasha riu – Hoje o inferno vai congelar.

-Não é uma piada, InuYasha. É uma questão de dever e honra. Este Sesshoumaru está surpreso que não tenha percebido que era obra do Bastão das Cabeças.

-Talvez eu tenha, talvez eu não tenha. – o_ hannyo_ deu de ombros – Talvez eu tenha pensado que o Destino apenas estivesse retribuindo ao chefe toda a _gentileza _que ele já mostrou por mim e por minha família.

Rin suspirou aliviada. Então InuYasha _não _estaria ao lado de Takeda.

-Contudo – Sesshoumaru falou -, meu servo _é _culpado, e é meu dever compensar pelo... erro dele. É a coisa mais _digna _a ser feita.

-Que seja. – InuYasha deu de ombros de novo – Se quer beijar os pés de Takeda, fique à vontade.

O lorde demônio lutou contra um iminente rosnado do fundo da garganta:

-_Este _Sesshoumaru não vai beijar os pés de _ninguém._

-Feh, se diz isso... – o outro enfiou as mãos nas mangas – E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Se tem assuntos a tratar com Takeda, vá discutir com ele.

-Este é seu território, InuYasha. Considerando minha situação, seria... impertinência da minha parte ultrapassar meus limites.

-"Impertinência" tua? – os ombros do hannyo sacudiram numa risada – E desde quando a minha opinião já interferiu nos teus problemas?

Sesshoumaru enrijeceu e flexionou as garras.

-Este Sesshoumaru simplesmente está seguindo um decoro adequado. Este _é _o seu território, e a casa desse homem fica dentro destes limites. Destruir a terra dele é destruir a sua terra. E não tivemos motivos para tal.

-Então... – InuYasha de novo voltou a atenção para Rin – Veio apenas se entender com o homem porque é a coisa mais "adequada" a se fazer.

-Nestas circunstâncias, sim.

Rin sentiu-se inconscientemente envergonhada sob o olhar do meio-humano.

-E não tem _outros _negócios com Takeda?

-Há o problema com minha pretendente. – Sesshoumaru falou – Ele insultou a honra dela e, como futuro marido, vim mandá-lo se desculpar.

-Só se desculpar? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao irmão.

-_Se _ele se desculpar, minha senhora ficará satisfeita, assim como eu.

-E se ele não fizer isso? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Eu o matarei. – ele calmamente respondeu.

Rin engoliu em seco. Tudo bem, InuYasha não se importou que aquele homem perdesse a casa... Mas ficará parado e deixará Sesshoumaru massacrar Takeda se ele se recusar a pedir desculpas?

-Não é problema meu. – InuYasha deu de ombros – Foi Takeda quem começou isso. Mas... – continuou – Se envolver outros aldeões nisso, não vou ter escolha além de me envolver. Não posso deixar você descarregando uma vingança em cima de crianças e mulheres inocentes.

-Este Sesshoumaru não faria tal coisa. Eu tenho problemas a resolver com ele e com mais ninguém.

InuYasha concordou com a cabeça.

-E acredito que quer resolver isso aqui e agora.

Sesshoumaru também concordou com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. – InuYasha virou-se e pôs a cabeça dentro da cabana – Kagome, eu e meu irmão temos uns problemas pra resolver.

**-QUÊ?**

Rin escutou a resposta da mulher soar um pouco irritada.

-Vocês estão _brigando _de novo? – ela apareceu na varanda. Tomi descansava contra o ombro dela – Sesshoumaru, Rin.

Os dois inclinaram discretamente as cabeças numa reverência.

-O que está havendo? – ela perguntou.

-Sesshoumaru tem alguns assuntos com o chefe. – InuYasha replicou.

-Oh?

-É uma questão entre homens. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

-É, então vou ficar fora por alguns minutos. – InuYasha falou.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com Rin, tem? – Kagome quis saber.

Rin absteve-se de responder.

-É uma questão entre homens. – Sesshoumaru repetiu.

-Rin, está tudo bem? - Kagome encontrou o olhar de Rin por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Estou bem... – ela assentiu. Sabia que o lorde dissera para não falar, mas desde que Kagome estava falando diretamente a ela...

-Takeda não fez _nada _a você na noite passada, fez?

-Mulher, cuide dos seus problemas. – Sesshoumaru avisou.

-Quando você vem aqui pra arrastar meu marido da nossa casa antes do amanhecer, eu acredito que _é _um problema meu.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru se encararam.

-Não é nada, Kags. – InuYasha passou um braço em torno dela e a abraçou forte – Voltarei antes que perceba.

-E exatamente _o que _planejam fazer com o chefe do vilarejo? – ela continuou encarando.

Sesshoumaru recusou responder.

-Não é nada. – InuYasha insistiu.

-Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. O que é?

-Não é nada. – ele repetiu com cuidado – Apenas uma questão entre homens.

A mulher continuou olhando o demônio lorde.

-Apenas volte para dentro. – InuYasha finalmente falou – Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Meu irmão quer ter só uma palavra com Takeda, depois voltaremos antes do desjejum.

-Não irei comer alimentos de humanos. – Sesshoumaru avisou.

-Bem, Rin e eu voltaremos para comer. – ele beijou Kagome na testa – Vá pra dentro, querida. Está frio aqui. Não queremos que Tomi pegue um resfriado, né?

Kagome suspirou visivelmente derrotada. Ela fez caminho para entrar na casa, depois mostrou a cara na porta:

-Rin, espero que saiba onde está se metendo.

A garota não respondeu.

-Venha, Rin. – Sesshoumaru zombou e empinou o nariz para Kagome.

Rin concordou e começou a seguir os dois irmãos.

-Não estou brincando. – Kagome gritou para eles – Eu quero que meu marido volte nas mesmas condições em que saiu.

-Não se preocupe demais! – InuYasha replicou.

Sim, Rin pensou, estou preocupada demais por todos nós.

As coisas mudaram agora. Não era mais com InuYasha ou os outros aldeões que deveria se preocupar. Agora era com Takeda. Não era o lorde fazendo reivindicações para aquele cabeça-dura, algo que com certeza ele _não_ teria problema em fazer. Mas agora teria que pedir... desculpas para aquele homem. E Takeda, ela presumiu, teria que _aceitar _o pedido.

Muitas coisas que poderiam dar erradas. Muitas, muitas coisas.

-Aqui estamos. – InuYasha falou.

Pararam em frente a uma mancha negra e árida de chão que ia além do rio. O cheiro de fumaça ainda era forte no ar, e havia cinzas e pó em abundância. Não existia uma estrutura sólida, mas era fácil dizer onde tudo tinha estado antes – pelos contornos no chão do que havia sido queimado.

Era uma visão terrível.

Como Jaken dissera, ele queimou _tudo. _A única coisa que restava era... o nada. Metros e metros de nada. As árvores ficavam atrás, onde Jaken sem dúvida ficara escondido para causar tamanha destruição.

-Onde está esse... chefe do vilarejo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Veio dar risada, InuYasha? – Takeda apareceu por detrás de uma árvore. Aparentemente, ele estava na mata à procura de mais focos de incêndio. Estava todo coberto de cinzas e fuligem; as feições, antes impecáveis, estavam escurecidas e sujas.

-Feh! Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer.

-E você... – Takeda deu alguns passos lentamente em direção de Rin – Você é aquela coisinha linda de ontem à noite.

Um rosnado fraco escapou da garganta de Sesshoumaru.

O chefe do vilarejo deu um passo para trás, em direção do que restou da casa dele.

-Takeda... – InuYasha começou – Este é meu irmão, Sesshoumaru, a... companhia de Rin. – o meio-demônio deu alguns passos para trás e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Finalmente alguém ia dar a este cara o que merecia. Kagome sempre o mantinha _longe _para não deixá-lo fazer nada com a ajuda daquele ridículo rosário e o estúpido comando de "sentar", mas Sesshoumaru não tinha tais restrições.

Takeda engoliu em seco.

-É verdade isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Você é o chefe desta vila? E esta era a _sua _propriedade?

-Fique longe! – o homem avisou.

Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente. Que criatura mais covarde. Não conseguia sentir o cheiro de medo em Takeda por causa da forte fumaça, mas o terror era claramente gravado no rosto dele.

-Este Sesshoumaru espera uma resposta. Você é o chefe deste vilarejo?

-Eu não toquei nela! – ele gritou – Se ela disse isso, está mentindo!

Isto provocou outro rosnado em Sesshoumaru. Primeiro ele insinua que ela era uma prostituta, e agora alega que era também uma mentirosa?

-Socorro! – Takeda gritou outra vez – Demônios!

Sesshoumaru perdia agora a paciência. Queria saber, explicitamente, se aquele era o chefe do vilarejo e se era realmente a ele a quem devia reparações.

Mas o grito de Takeda despertou alguns aldeões perto dali, e eles saíram das casas com pás e vários outros tipos de armas em mãos.

Rin prendeu a respiração, a mão procurando instintivamente pelo cabo da espada. Não queria machucar ninguém, mas também não ia deixar que o machucassem.

-Alarme falso, pessoal. – InuYasha explicou – Meu irmão não está aqui pra machucar; ele só quer ter uma conversa com o nosso "caro" chefe.

Os aldeões pararam, olhando o espetáculo diante deles. Formaram um semicírculo ao redor de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin. Takeda continuava em pé no meio da casa arruinada.

-O que estão esperando? – ele avisou – Eles são monstros! Vieram me matar, _nos _matar!

Alguns dos aldeões riram. Já conheciam InuYasha há anos. Sim, ele era um demônio, mas nunca os machucaria ou deixaria que os machucassem. E a mulher dele era a miko da vila. A antiga sacerdotisa, Kaede, a tinha escolhido antes de falecer.

-Irei perguntar mais uma vez, humano. – Sesshoumaru falou rispidamente – Você é o chefe deste vilarejo, o dono desta propriedade?

Os aldeões esperaram com a respiração presa pela resposta de Takeda.

-Responda ao homem. – um dos aldeões gritou – Diga que é o chefe, Takeda.

Takeda estava visivelmente trêmulo. Os olhos azuis corriam pelo chão, desesperadamente procurando por algum tipo de suporte.

-Apenas responda, Takeda. O festival vai começar em algumas horas, e _você _deve abrir.

-É! – os outros concordaram em uníssono.

-Eu sou o chefe deste vilarejo! – Takeda replicou numa trêmula, mas audível, voz.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para pegar algo dentro do _haori, _um pouco acima da armadura.

Takeda caiu de joelhos, torcendo as mãos:

-Por favor, não me mate! Pelos deuses, eu não quis ofender!

Sesshoumaru ignorou as palavras do homem e jogou a ele um pequeno saco de moedas.

A multidão ficou chocada, enquanto que Takeda olhava sem piscar a sacola de couro.

-Chegou ao conhecimento deste Sesshoumaru que um dos meus servos agiu sem uma justa causa e... provocou esta confusão.

Takeda olhava fixamente o saco de moedas, depois a destruição ao redor dele.

-Este Sesshoumaru espera que isto... resolva o problema e cubra as despesas de recuperação e reconstrução do que foi perdido.

Os olhos de Takeda ficaram arregalados:

-Você! Você fez isso!

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça:

-Como este Sesshoumaru falou, um dos meus servos...

As palavras dele foram interrompidas pelo tinido de moedas acertando o chão em frente a ele. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao chefe do vilarejo, que agora estava em pé.

-Vocês ouviram isso? – Takeda gritou – _Ele_ fez isso! _Ele_ queimou minha casa! _Ele_ destruiu meus estábulos! _Ele_ arruinou minha plantação! – levantou uma trêmula mão e apontou um dedo diretamente ao lorde demônio – Isso é coisa _sua!_

-Eu já falei o bastante. – ele replicou calmamente – Meu servo errou, e eu estou aqui para fazer reparações.

Takeda cuspiu nos pés de Sesshoumaru.

Pelos deuses, Rin murmurou para si.

-Humano – Sesshoumaru controlou-se -, este Sesshoumaru não fez nada que merecesse este tipo de desrespeito.

-Nada? – Takeda exclamou – Você chama isso de "nada"? – indicou o que tinha ao redor dele: a terra queimada, os limites da casa, do estábulo e da plantação.

-Este Sesshoumaru não vê coisa alguma onde você está em pé. – o demônio lorde inclinou a cabeça.

Takeda cuspiu de novo.

Um fraco rosnado se formou na garganta de Sesshoumaru, as garras enrijeceram e flexionaram:

-Eu aviso a você, humano. Este Sesshoumaru não irá tolerar este tipo de comportamento. Eu vim aqui para... reparar um erro, não para ser _cuspido. _

Rin prendeu a respiração. Tudo estava ficando ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

-Você queima minha casa, destrói meus estábulos, arruína minhas plantações... apaga todos os vínculos que eu tinha da minha família, e ainda espera que eu seja _civil? _

Rin viu quando a mão de InuYasha lentamente foi até a espada. Como todas essas pessoas por perto, se Sesshoumaru atacasse Takeda, inocentes se _feririam._

O lorde começou a replicar entre os dentes:

-Este Sesshoumaru fez a coisa certa nas reparações e... – diga, ele ordenou-se. Você não vai dar a este _humano _um motivo para uma desonra. Desculpe-se e sua honra está restaurada, seu débito está reparado. Se não fizer, conversas a respeito disso se espalharão por aí e sua reputação ficará arruinada. Vai deixar que uma criatura tão _baixa_ macule seu bom nome?

Inspirou e expirou suave e discretamente, forçando-se a relaxar e a mandíbula a cerrar... Não tinha dado a Jaken nem metade da dor que merecia para cobrir as humilhações que teria que suportar naquele dia. Primeiro o irmão, depois aquela moleca dele. E agora este humano chorão.

Mas ele _precisava _fazer. Dever e honra ordenavam.

-Este Sesshoumaru deseja... pedir desculpas por qualquer dano que meu servo tenha causado. Ele agiu sem meu conhecimento ou consentimento, e foi devidamente punido... – pausou para expulsar as palavras finais da boca – Por favor, aceite estas moedas como pagamento pelos prejuízos feitos à sua propriedade.

Meu lorde, Rin silenciou a boca. O grande lorde demônio Sesshoumaru pedindo desculpas a um _humano. _E não era a qualquer humano, era o homem que recentemente ofendeu aos dois. Isso devia estar matando-o... Já foi difícil quando foi comigo... Mas a esse _bastardo?_

-Desculpas não aceitas. – Takeda desdenhou.

Os aldeões prenderam a respiração. A mão de InuYasha estava agora no cabo da espada.

Takeda parou em pé a meros quatro passos do Lorde do Oeste:

-Vocês demônios pensam que podem andar por aí fazendo o que bem entendem. Saqueando, roubando... – lançou um olhar atravessado a Rin – Estuprando!

Sesshoumaru flexionou as garras, um tom vermelho apareceu nos olhos dourados.

-Destruindo vilarejos, acabando com a vida dos outros: matando por prazer, por comida. Vocês me _enojam! Todos _vocês!

-Eu me calaria agora se fosse você, Takeda. – um dos aldeões falou atrás de Rin.

-Por que eu deveria? – Takeda falou – Ele "sente muito". Ele destruiu minha vida, e ele "sente muito"!

-Não me _ridicularize,_ humano.

-Você é quem me ridiculariza, quem _nos _ridiculariza! – ele fez um gesto para varrer o chão – Vou te dizer uma coisa, seu _monstro. _Agora que eu sei que você foi a causa da minha... desgraça, eu vou te caçar como o _cão _que você é. Se ninguém nesta vila me ajudar, eu conheço _milhares _que ajudarão.

As insossas ameaças do humano estavam transformando a raiva de Sesshoumaru em tédio. Quantas declarações daquele tipo já ouvira na vida?

-Tente o pior, humano. Mesmo isso não será nada ao Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

-Ah, veremos isso. – Takeda tentou passar por ele e andar pelo chão sujo.

Sesshoumaru moveu-se para bloquear a passagem dele, um borrão branco contrastando com as cinzas e o pó.

-Nossos assuntos não estão concluídos, humano.

Takeda tentou manter o olhar firme e calmo, mas vacilou e caiu no chão.

-Eu já falei! Eu _não _vou aceitar suas desculpas!

-Isso não importa mais. – Sesshoumaru falou – O pedido de... desculpas foi feito, quer você aceite ou não as consequências.

-Então o que você quer?

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para que Rin se aproximasse. Ela veio e ficou ao lado dele.

-Você irá se desculpar para minha senhora. – ele falou calmamente.

-Isso? – ele zombou – Quer que eu me desculpe a _isso?_

-Olhe com quem você fala, humano. – os olhos do nobre demônio estreitaram perigosamente.

Um tremor pareceu percorrer a espinha de Takeda ao ouvir o tom gélido de Sesshoumaru, mas estava determinado a continuar desafiante:

-Eu não vou me desculpar, e não vou aceitar suas desculpas. – indicou com a mão o saco de moedas no chão atrás deles – Por que não pega seu dinheiro sujo de sangue e o gasta com a sua prostituta?

A mão de Sesshoumaru disparou e agarrou o humano pela garganta, levantando-o a alguns metros do chão:

-Você é _livre _para aceitar ou recusar minhas desculpas. Para minha pretendente, entretanto, isso _não _é opcional.

O vilarejo inteiro viu quando Takeda se urinou.

-Pessoal! Socorro! Vão ficar aí e ver esse monstro mandar na gente?

Rin e InuYasha sorriram com desdém. Os aldeões permaneceram em silêncio.

-Covardes! – Takeda gritou.

-Não são eles que estão se molhando de medo. – Sesshoumaru notou – Agora, minha senhora está esperando pelas suas desculpas. – aumentou a pressão na garganta do outro.

Takeda tremeu e gaguejou:

-S-Sinto m-m-muito.

-Pelo quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Você não é uma prostituta! – ele gritou para Rin.

_-Quem _não é uma prostituta?

Quando o homem hesitou, Sesshoumaru imprimiu tal força nos dedos que as garras entraram na carne do pescoço.

_-Quem_ não é uma prostituta? – ele insistiu.

-R-Rin não é uma prostituta!

-Quem é você para tratar minha senhora com tanta familiaridade? – Sesshoumaru rosnou.

Sangue escorreu pelos lados do pescoço de Takeda.

-L-Lady Rin! – ele se corrigiu – Lady Rin não é uma prostituta!

-Fale toda a frase.

-E-Eu peço desculpas por c-chamá-la de prostituta, L-Lady Rin. A-A s-senhora n-não é uma prostituta.

Sesshoumaru jogou-o no chão.

-Inútil. – com um único e rápido gesto, ele atirou o sangue das garras no chão – Estamos indo, Rin. Venha.

A garota sorriu e concordou.

-Alguém cuide dele. – InuYasha comandou, apontando a Takeda – E nem pensem em levar esse homem pra minha casa. Tenho certeza que ele não quer que minha "prostituta" toque nele. – conteve a vontade de rir ao ir embora, seguindo o irmão.

Quando já estavam longe dos outros aldeões, Sesshoumaru falou:

-Eu... agradeço pela sua assistência neste caso, InuYasha.

-Feh, não seja mole comigo, Sesshoumaru. Pode ter sido assim com Takeda, mas não precisa fazer o mesmo comigo.

-Não. – ele concordou – Não farei.

-Mas ele agradece da mesma forma. – Rin acrescentou.

Sesshoumaru a olhou por cima do ombro.

-Desculpe. Não posso falar ainda?

Um discreto sorriso apareceu nos cantos dos lábios do lorde:

-Você pode falar quando quiser.

-Isso não foi tão ruim quanto pensei que seria. – ela sorriu a ele.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu o olhar adiante dele.

-Pensei que seria mais sangrento... – ela continuou – Principalmente depois que os aldeões apareceram.

-Feh, eles não são de nada. – InuYasha comentou – Sou a única e _real _proteção que eles têm.

-E, ainda assim, muitos deles odeiam você.

-Não é todo mundo que pode se dar bem com todo mundo. – o _hannyo_ deu de ombros – É assim que as coisas são.

Viram a casa de InuYasha, cinco cabanas mais à frente.

-Algumas pessoas sempre vão pensar que são melhores que as outras por alguma razão. – ele continuou – Talvez por causa do _status _delas ou das habilidades que possuem. Ou talvez porque eles são puro isso ou puro aquilo, com todo aquele papo de _raça _e educação... Ou alguém errou com eles há muito tempo, e eles sentem a necessidade de descontar em alguém que lembra essa pessoa.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a tagarelice do irmão. Finalmente chegaram à casa do _hannyo._

-Ou talvez porque não estão felizes com o que são. – InuYasha concluiu – Bem, este sou eu. – falou – Vocês querem entrar pra comer?

-Não. – Sesshoumaru replicou.

-Não, obrigada. – disse Rin.

-Olha, vocês podem voltar hoje à noite. Vai ter mais diversão no festival.

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru. Havia mais algum motivo para ir agora que os problemas com Takeda foram resolvidos?

-Se você quiser comparecer, você pode. Eu ainda mantenho minha declaração anterior: vamos embora em dois dias.

-Eu não quero ir se você não for. – ela falou.

-Então vamos esperar e ver. – virou-se para ir embora – Venha comigo, Rin.

-Até, InuYasha.

-Ah, Rin... – ele fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.

A garota viu que o lorde continuou a se distanciar deles.

-O que é?

-Outra razão para que algumas pessoas não se dêem bem com as outras: são todos uns cretinos pretensiosos.

-Eu _ouvi _isso, InuYasha. Venha logo, Rin.

Rin deu risadas. Depois acenou, correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

-Tenho certeza de que ele não falava sério. – ela falou.

E eu tenho absoluta certeza que sim, Sesshoumaru pensou. Ele definitivamente devia a Jaken mais um pouco de _dor _por isso.

* * *

_Nota da tradução:_

Obs.: Quando Sesshoumaru vai descrever o poder do Bastão de Duas Cabeças, aparece, no original, a expressão _"the seven pits of Hell" _(literalmente, "os sete fossos do Inferno"). Eu preferi usar a mesma expressão que aparece na versão brasileira de "A Divina Comédia" de Dante, na qual o Inferno é divido em várias partes, estas conhecidas como "círculos".

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_

Gente, gente, que capítulo foi esse? Eu me diverti tanto relendo... Sesshoumaru se rebaixando num pedido de desculpas a um humano e esse por orgulho não quer saber... eu não sei se veem com os mesmos olhos, mas vi isso como uma crítica ao ser humano – enquanto que os demônios são vistos como orgulhosos e malignos, os seres humanos conseguem fazer coisas piores por conta do próprio orgulho, não aceitando a mão estendida e não querendo paz... Sei que uma situação como essa que Takeda passou deixa realmente qualquer um enfurecido, mas enfim... Sess pediu desculpas. Deve-se pelo menos dar uma chance ao discurso.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! :D já falei que adoro os reviews? Eu leio e fico toda feliz e saltitante e vou revisar mais um capítulo!

Mais uma coisa: notei que algumas vezes não aparece uma pontuação adequada na frase, e isso é culpa do Efe Efe Ponto Net, e não da revisora do capítulo (que fica um tempão revisando e do nada o site faz isso). _Se_ eles corrigirem o problema, eu volto uma versão corretinha :)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita do capítulo:** _Quem é você para tratar minha senhora com tanta familiaridade? _(Sess do mal. Eu quero ser sua senhoooora!)


	14. Acertando o estágio

In a Different Light

Capítulo 13: _Acertando o Estágio_

_Autoria: TheMaven _

_Tradução: Shampoo_

Depois de deixarem a casa de InuYasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru voltaram por diferentes caminhos. Ele ordenou que ela voltasse ao acampamento antes de continuar o caminho entre as árvores. Rin ficou parada e o viu se distanciar ao adentrar a floresta, ascendendo ele aos céus depois.

Ah, sim, ela disse a si mesma, ele vai matar algumas coisas. _Muitas _coisas.

Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, depois dirigiu-se ao acampamento. Os deuses proíbem que eu fique de um lado ruim. Se ele voltar para atacar Takeda de novo... Respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Depois de tudo o que ele disse e fez, eu _definitivamente _preciso agradecer a Sesshoumaru por manter a palavra. Eu sei o quão difícil deve ter sido aquilo. Ele está tão acostumado a sair e resolver as coisas ao modo dele... E tinha todo aquele _orgulho... _Desculpar-se àquele homem e deixá-lo viver depois de tudo que dissera... especialmente com aquele _temperamento... _Não daria tanto crédito.

Mas como ele mesmo dissera, Sesshoumaru _não_ era um animal. Só porque alguém o provocou não significava que ele _tinha _que responder. E porque ele não respondeu, claramente apareceu como um homem de bem para aquele confronto.

Homem de bem? Ela riu um pouco envergonhada. Eu tenho o _melhor _homem que existe. Ou demônio, como o Destino quis. E assim que o ritual de cortejo se completar...

O sorriso dela aumentou como o de um gato. _"Porque...", _começou suavemente, _"Você me deseja tanto quanto eu desejo você"._

"_E em breve vamos ter o que queremos"._

Riu com a lembrança do "duelo". Ela deitada de costas com o lorde por cima dela. Apesar das palavras e da expressão dela serem de desafio, o corpo de Rin era uma trêmula massa de nervos, e ele uma sólida e quente massa de músculos.

Sim, ela tinha uma _clara _recordação da temperatura que o corpo dele tinha sob ela, a radiação dele saindo em ondas.

"_Diga-me, Rin. Por que está tão obcecada que a toque sem a sua permissão?"_

Não tinha dado uma resposta na hora, e nem tinha uma até agora. Mas agora queria saber de uma coisa...

Quão_ breve_ seria aquilo?

* * *

O amanhecer deu lugar ao dia, e o festival recomeçou. Rin sentou-se numa clareira com Jaken e Ah-Un, escutando a música tocar e, de novo, as pessoas se movimentando pelo vilarejo, com aquelas conversas desinteressantes e risadas enchendo os ouvidos dela, deixando-a com vontade de ficar em companhia deles. Jaken, por outro lado, caía e saía da consciência, murmurando coisas sem sentidos durante o sono enquanto ainda se recuperada da surra que recebera de Sesshoumaru. Um pouco antes, Rin removeu a cela de Ah-Un e cuidou dos mantimentos, depois o deixou vagar e comer pela floresta, preferindo ficar acordada enquanto a besta cuidava das necessidades mais básicas. Ele retornou, depois ela o afagou e deu tapinhas nele até que Ah-Un caísse num sonoro descanso, o corpo enrolado em torno da senhora dele.

Rin deu risadas discretas. Esses servos tinham mesmo uma maneira de relaxarem quando o mestre estava longe. Mas _quando _ele retornaria era a questão.

Talvez ele estivesse mais zangado que ela imaginava. Houve os insultos de Takeda e também a relutância dela em falar sobre o assunto. Houve a interferência de Jaken e a censura de InuYasha. E _ela_ falara fora do momento certo em defesa de Sesshoumaru - mesmo _depois_ que ele dissera para _não_ falar, porque isto era um problema entre homens. E, claro, houve o confronto com Takeda – o modo como ele se aproximara dela, a covardia inicial em se apresentar a Sesshoumaru, chamando-a depois de mentirosa.

Depois de _repetidas_ tentativas em fazê-lo revelar a identidade, Takeda chamou os outros aldeões, que vieram com arcos e flechas, arados e facas enferrujadas para presenciar o espetáculo diante deles. InuYasha e ela pensaram que Takeda estava apenas assentando o estágio de um ataque organizado, no qual incentivaria Sesshoumaru a demolir tudo e qualquer coisa no caminho dele, deixando nada menos que destroços e corpos no rastro dele – uma visão que _ambos_ esperavam evitar. Então InuYasha impôs a autoridade dele, fazendo calar a curiosidade dos aldeões e deixando Takeda encarar o próprio destino. Alguma coisa que tinha que ser acertada entre dois deles – o chefe do vilarejo e o Lorde das Terras do Oeste – tornou-se o acontecimento mais importante daquele vilarejo.

Tivesse o lorde simplesmente ficado parado para arrancar um pedido de desculpas da boca de Takeda, ela tinha certeza de que ele não se importaria com a plateia. Mas ter todos aqueles... humanos, como Sesshoumaru os chamava com certo escárnio, presentes quando tinha que se mostrar _humilde _antes de enfrentar o inimigo. No mínimo, tinha sido um _enorme _golpe para o orgulho dele.

Um ar de cara amarrada se formou no rosto de Rin. _Pedir_ desculpas para aquele homem e _pagar _por algo que nem ao menos fez... por causa daquele sapo estúpido... E depois de se desculpar, ainda ser _cuspido... _

Rin pegou uma pedra e atirou para acertar a cabeça de Jaken.

-Quê? O quê? Mestre, estou acordado! Este Jaken está totalmente a seu serviço! – ele ficou em pé num salto, segurando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças, olhando de um lado a outro da clareira – _Onde_ está nosso mestre? – perguntou.

-Ele não está aqui. – ela replicou, irritada.

Jaken olhou a pedra, depois para Rin.

-Sim, eu fiz isso. – ela falou – E você _mereceu._

O sapo amaldiçoou, depois aquietou-se para tirar outra soneca.

-Garota violenta. – ele resmungou antes que o sono mais uma vez o dominasse.

-Sapo inconsequente. – ela murmurou, igualmente cheia de veemência.

Sim, era tudo culpa de _Jaken. _Se ele não tivesse tomado a decisão de incendiar a casa e as outras propriedades do chefe do vilarejo... Mas, Rin suspirou, Takeda _merecera._ Era por culpa _dele_ que os aldeões começaram a comentar a respeito dela. É por culpa dele que ela não podia ir ao vilarejo agora.

Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se, descansando as costas contra Ah-Un. Se fosse ao vilarejo, sabia _exatamente _o que diriam, e simplesmente não queria ouvir. Ela não era uma prostituta, Sesshoumaru não era um monstro – como aquele rápido debate com Takeda pôde provar... Mas algumas pessoas eram lentas para aprender, e muitas nunca aprendiam. Demônios _não_ eram automaticamente sinônimos de maldade.

O lorde tinha sido nada menos que gentil, educado e... atencioso por ela, mesmo durante os tempos mais difíceis.

Sorriu e permitiu que os olhos ficassem parcialmente fechados. Os pensamentos e ações deles eram sempre com relação ao bem-estar e segurança dela. Era verdade que aquelas conversinhas a respeito das transformações do corpo dela e das reações dos homens a _essas_ mudanças eram terrivelmente embaraçosas, mas agora sabia o quão necessárias foram. Ele queria mantê-la segura e ter certeza de que estava protegida. Como ele dissera, homens eram criaturas muito astuciosas, e diriam e fariam quase de tudo para conseguir algo e levá-la para cama... até mesmo demônios, ele acrescentara.

Muitos homens usam palavras doces, lembrancinhas e presentes para testar e ganhar você. Mas seus afetos não podem ser tão baratos ou facilmente comprados, ele falou. Outros homens, de poucas gentilezas, não hesitariam em tomá-la contra a sua vontade.

A imagem de Takeda assombrou-lhe a mente.

Sesshoumaru a avisara para se prevenir contra esse tipo de homem o tempo todo. Mas, estranhamente, o treinamento com Mestre Li só aconteceria dois anos depois.

E também há demônios, ele explicara.

Youkai's machos que eram controlados primariamente pelo instinto quando precisavam casar. Eles escolhiam a fêmea baseados na aparência física e no cheiro dela.

Não dissera ele mais nada a respeito dos aspectos físicos das mulheres, mas ela soubera que quadris largos e seios fartos eram qualidades ideais não só para as youkai's fêmeas, mas humanas em geral. Significava saúde e capacidade de procriação. E, da parte dela, Rin estava muito feliz de dizer que era muito _saudável. _

Mas Sesshoumaru _tinha _entrado em alguns detalhes sobre os variáveis cheiros femininos. O cheiro de uma mulher dizia muito ao homem. Através disso, ele detectava a saúde e a idade dela. Podia também usar esse fato para saber mais a respeito das emoções dela: medo, ansiedade, raiva... excitação.

Riu. Na época, não sabia ao certo o que "excitação" era, mas tinha uma pequenina ideia, o que a deixava embaraçada demais para perguntar por mais detalhes. O porquê de outra pessoa não ter aquela conversa com ela, não sabia. Tivera tutores para praticamente todo tipo de assunto, então por que não a esse?

Mas suspeitava que era algo muito... delicado e importante para confiar a outra pessoa. Ela era uma boa aluna, mas tinha uma tendência a ficar aérea nas aulas de vez em quando. Se alguém fosse com ela ter essa conversa, provavelmente Rin os ignoraria por não querer discutir detalhes tão... íntimos com um estranho. E se _Jaken _fosse a pessoa para conversar com ela, simplesmente riria da cara dele, instantaneamente caindo num acesso de risadas. Mas a presença majestosa e o comportamento reservado de Sesshoumaru não deixaram pontas soltas nesse departamento. Ela ficou sentada quieta e calmamente, com as bochechas tingidas num vermelho profundo enquanto o lorde explicava o quão... irresistível o cheiro de uma mulher com desejos poderia parecer a _qualquer _demônio... inclusive a ele.

Começou a rir daquela admissão. Poderia o lorde achar a _ela_ irresistível?

Depois ele falou a respeito dos desejos incontroláveis e do sangue youkai, e como, nesse estado de consciência, não importava se a fêmea era humana ou não, ou se ela _desejava_ ou não. O cheiro dela despertaria o sangue dele, e virtualmente não havia recusa.

Apesar do calor oferecido por Ah-Un, um calafrio percorreu a espinha dela. Havia algo pior? Ela ponderou... Não que ela fosse recusá-lo, mas... naquela época, naquela idade, aquele pensamento a _aterrorizava. _O lorde adentrando de súbito o quarto dela no meio da noite, atirando-se sobre ela, rasgando-lhe as roupas de dormir porque o cheiro dela fez esquentar o sangue dele, e não havia escolha além de usar o corpo _dela _para satisfazer aos desejos _dele._

Por causa _desse_ pensamento, ela colocou uma barreira inconsciente entre os dois. Não mais se sentiu inteiramente em casa. Sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro de cada mudança nela, e o sangue dela tinha o poder de fazê-lo desdobrar-se a atos impronunciáveis. Fazia-a rir que algo tão simples pudesse fazer alguém tão grande afundar tão baixo.

Era impensável – o grande e nobre Lorde das Terras do Oeste cair de joelhos por causa de um filete de sangue entre as pernas de uma mera garota mortal.

Engoliu em seco e deixou cair algumas lágrimas. Ela queria _tanto _ir embora durante esses tempos. Teria feito qualquer coisa para se livrar da vergonha e culpa que o novo corpo trazia sob o teto dele. E aquele _olhar _que recebeu dele na noite em que ela silenciosamente o admirava enquanto ambos estavam sentados perto do fogo. _"Você está com outro cheiro_", ele dissera. _"Vá lavar-se". _

Mas... esses dias já passaram. Como o lorde dissera, e recentemente provou, ele _não_ era um animal. Simplesmente alguma coisa o provocou... ou o atraiu, ele não tinha a _obrigação _de responder. Naquela noite, nas cascatas, ele prometeu não tocá-la sem consentimento, e não o fez. E apesar da imensa provocação de Takeda, ele manteve a palavra que deu a ela e _não _o matou.

O lorde provou ser o máximo da compostura, e ela não deixou de se sentir um pouco... culpada por ter duvidado dele.

Indubitavelmente, o lorde só contara aqueles histórias sobre sangue youkai e desejos incontroláveis para assustá-la e deixá-la em alerta, forçá-la a ser mais cautelosa do que já fora. E fez isso porque se _importava_ com ela e não queria vê-la machucada – não pelos outros e, certamente, não por ele. Rin era a única humana num castelo cheio de demônios, e era importante reconhecer os riscos envolvidos ao lidar com o sangue de demônios e de menstruação.

Ficaria assustada, ficaria mais cautelosa. Selando-se no próprio quarto, embora fosse solitário e repressor, era um tipo de "mal necessário". E quando _realmente _queria companhia nessas épocas do mês, ela recorria a Mestre Li, que morava fora dos portões do castelo. Saía um pouco antes do ciclo começar, e retornava o mais rápido possível depois que acabava. E Mestre Li, pela parte dele, era, de um modo geral, amável. Era realmente um avô que ela nunca tivera – severo, mas carinhoso; gentil e protetor; _rigoroso, _mas magnânimo; cheio de sabedoria arcana e histórias divertidas. Ele podia acalmar _qualquer_ medo dela, e sempre a fazia sentir-se confiante com as habilidades que tinha.

É claro que, com Sesshoumaru, ela percebia que não tinha nada a temer, e em poucas coisas estava insegura. Sim, era humana, e ainda assim ele se importava com ela. Ele admitira.

"_Eu não sei ainda o que você é, Rin. Eu apenas sei que... Eu prefiro viver com você do que sem você."_

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. Ela se perguntava se seria apropriado dizer a ele que estava... orgulhosa pelo comportamento dele com relação a Takeda.

Não, ela balançou a cabeça com uma risada. Sesshoumaru _não_ era uma criança. Era um homem... em breve, o homem _dela. _Ele não precisava de elogios ou de afirmação dos gostos dela. Perceberia ele isso como afabilidade.

Mas talvez ela encontrasse outra forma de mostrar o quão... satisfeita estava com ele. Estavam no Estágio Dois agora, então havia _algo_ que deveria dar a ele.

Um sorriso matreiro passou-lhe pelos lábios. Mas não _aquilo. _Não ainda.

Agora que sabia dos diferentes estágios, não havia mais desculpas para pular um ou sair da ordem. Ele não ficaria feliz se ela fizesse aquilo de novo. De acordo com ele, havia um lugar e uma hora para tudo, e o lorde era um mestre no decoro apropriado.

Então, ela teria que _esperar _para mostrá-lo quão satisfeita estava com ele... pelo menos agora.

Presumiu que foi estranho como foi fácil confiar o coração dela a uma criatura tão "sem coração".

Riu discretamente. Sim, algumas pessoas eram lentas para aprender, e muitas nunca aprendiam. Nunca saberiam quão gentil e carinhoso e, algumas vezes... confuso o lorde poderia ser. Jamais veriam um demônio, um monstro, um assassino que cuida de mais ninguém além dele mesmo.

Mas sabia mais que isso. E se existia algum homem ou "monstro" que mais merecesse o amor, tempo e atenção dela; a mente, o _corpo_ e alma dela, o passado, presente e futuro dela... Ela não o conhecia, e nem queria conhecê-lo. Apesar do que os outros diriam, sabia que Sesshoumaru era o único homem para ela, e iria esperar por ele pelo tempo que fosse necessário.


	15. Aceitação

In a Different Light

Capítulo 14_: Aceitação_

Autora: TheMaven

Tradução: Shampoo-chan

Quando o dia virou noite, Rin sentia-se mais cansada que o normal. O sol já havia se posto e o festival estava a pleno vapor. A música vibrava pelo corpo dela, fazendo os pés e mãos balançarem. E o cheiro que vinha das barracas das comidas dava-lhe água na boca e fazia o estômago girar. Tinha estado tão preocupada com os eventos do dia para se dar ao luxo de pensar em comer ou beber, e agora o apetite anunciou-se através de um rosnado violento. Seria uma simples questão de caminhar até o rio, pegar alguns peixinhos, limpá-los e assá-los, como já fizera em diversas outras ocasiões. Mas, para ser honesta, ela estava muito... temerosa em deixar a clareira sem Sesshoumaru.

Sim, ela poderia defender-se caso a necessidade exigisse, e se esses atacantes imaginários, ou não _tão _imaginários – como Takeda – fossem demais para ela, ela teria Jaken e Ah-Un para ajudar... muito embora os dois estivessem no momento adormecidos. Mas o lorde tinha a tendência de aborrecer-se quando ela andava por aí sem permissão. E ele ordenou que ela voltasse ao acampamento, o que implicava que deveria ficar lá até que ele dissesse o contrário.

Mas estava tão entediada!

Não adiantava o quanto tentasse fortalecer a base e manter-se equilibrada e centralizada... Ficar ali sentada, só vendo-os dormir, escutando-os virarem e revirarem de um lado para outro no chão, o timbre forte do ressonar deles batalhando contra a luz ofuscante do festival... Tudo a deixava louca!

Zombou resignada.

Anos atrás, ela não via problema em simplesmente sentar e esperar pela volta de Sesshoumaru de... qualquer aventura que ele e Jaken tivessem ido. De falto, poderia compor alguma musiquinha, esperando que ele pudesse ouvi-la e voltar para ela, talvez até mais cedo que supunha. Mas agora ela sabia o quão _bobo _aquilo era. Sim, o lorde tinha um excelente senso de audição, e ela sabia que era mais eficiente em _metros_ que em _quilômetros. _

Riu levemente. Quantas coisas _bobas _costumava fazer que agora não possuíam sentido. Cantar, saltar, pular, pegar flores... O lorde não dava realmente importância a nada daquilo. Simplesmente suportava tudo para a própria segurança dela... Quantas coroas de flores ela fizera para ele, e _o que_ ele fizera com todas elas?

Foi tirada das meditações por um estrondo do estômago.

Soltou uma maldição e levantou-se. Sesshoumaru teria simplesmente que aceitar. Não _queria _desobedecer neste caso, e certamente que não queria preocupá-lo... Mas as necessidades básicas do corpo dela não poderiam mais ser negadas, e tinha intenção de satisfazê-las.

Sesshoumaru já estava há tanto tempo fora que ela provavelmente poderia ir e voltar antes que ele desse por falta dela. Estava tarde e muito arriscado para ir pescar naquela hora da noite. Talvez houvesse muitos animais selvagens e, talvez, alguns indesejáveis humanos comendo, bebendo ou se banhando no rio. Só iria a uma das barracas de comida, pegaria rápido algo para comer, e voltaria antes que ele soubesse que havia saído.

-Jaken. – ela foi até o sapo, abaixou-se e o sacudiu.

O youkai resmungou algo e abriu um pouco os olhos.

-Jaken, vou pegar algo pra comer.

Jaken bateu na mão dela e tentou voltar a dormir.

-_Escute-me, _Jaken. – ela o agarrou pela roupa e deu-lhe uma leve sacudida – Se Sesshoumaru voltar, diz pra ele que fui ao vilarejo pra pegar alguma coisa pra comer e que voltarei logo.

-Logo... – ele repetiu bruscamente e depois voltou a dormir.

Rin levantou-se e tirou o pó da barra do quimono:

-Não esqueça de avisá-lo.

Escutou um ressonar como resposta.

-Bem... – ela suspirou – Voltarei mesmo antes dele.

* * *

Sesshoumaru retornou ao acampamento um pouco antes da lua aparecer. A noite estava silenciosa e calma, exceto pelos sons e odores vindos do festival do vilarejo. Ele não pretendia ir tão longe, mas o território do irmão era tão anormalmente calmo, e ele teve de andar muito para encontrar um adversário digno de sua maldade. Depois da ameaça que ele foi forçado a suportar daquele humano e as brincadeiras, ainda que inegavelmente reprovadores, que recebeu do meio-irmão hanyou, o pensamento de chutar Jaken por aí simplesmente não foi suficiente para suprimir a raiva. Ele, o grande _demônio, _O Lorde das Terras do Oeste, _agredido _por um inferior homem mortal. Uma criatura cuja excessiva arrogância apenas se comparava à própria covardia. Uma criatura que não apenas os amaldiçoou – tanto ele quanto a pretendente dele –, como também o ameaçou, cuspiu e... jogou lixo a centímetros dos pés deste Sesshoumaru.

Foi sem precedentes. _Nenhum _demônio de _qualquer _tamanho permitiria que tal criatura fraca, indigna, maligna vivesse. E, debaixo de circunstâncias _normais, _se um humano tivesse _olhado _para ele de forma estranha, seria isso uma razão suficiente para vaporizar a criatura onde quer que ela estivesse. Mas... ele havia prometido.

Prometera a Rin que se o humano se desculpasse, ele o deixaria viver. E Sesshoumaru _sempre _cumpria a palavra. Custasse o que for.

Suspirou interiormente, permitindo que um pequeno sorriso maligno aparecesse no rosto. Aquele youkai touro nem soube o que o atingiu. O demônio era pelo menos do tamanho de uma montanha, mas Sesshoumaru o despachou numa questão de minutos... Poderia ter sido em _segundos, _mas o lorde _queria _um exercício e não uma simples matança. Isso daria ao lado predador dele grande _prazer _ao sentir o cheiro do medo da fera e ver a dor refletida nos olhos dele. Ele o matou lentamente, propositalmente, ouvindo os uivos de terror e tormento, enquanto imaginava uma presa completamente diferente.

Em lugar de enorme, negro e poderoso, imaginou uma criatura um pouco menor, mais parecida com um homem, mais... antipático.

Sim, sorriu para si, seria uma imagem com a qual adormeceria todas as noites.

-Jaken. – ele chutou o sapo para despertá-lo, não dando tom à voz para mostrar o extremo mau humor – Onde está Rin?

O sapo pulou em sinal de atenção e olhou ao redor de onde estavam:

-Rin está... Rin está... Não 'tá aqui? – finalmente falou.

Sesshoumaru encarou o servo. Podia _ver _muito bem que a pretendente dele "não estava" ali, como o capetinha dissera. Ele queria uma informação, não uma confirmação do óbvio.

-E-Eu... E-Eu... - Jaken engoliu em seco, torcendo as mãos no Bastão de Duas Cabeças. Já havia recebido uma surra do mestre naquele dia. Realmente havia sido muito _cedo_ ou pelo menos perto do final da noite passada, mas o corpo surrado e quebrado não tinha condições de levar outra.

O lorde continuou encarando-o, o olhar frio e desaprovador, uma sobrancelha erguida, significando a crescente impaciência.

-Meu lorde, ela... – miraculosamente, ele teve um _flash _da garota sacudindo-o pela roupa. Mas o que ela queria dizer a ele?

-Jaken. – ele deu um passo ameaçador em direção do sapo. O porquê de ele ainda mantinha alguém tão indisciplinado nas tarefas a serviço dele por tanto tempo, Sesshoumaru estava começando a esquecer.

-O vilarejo! – ele deixou escapar – E-Eu estava... descansando meus olhos, e ela me disse que iria ao vilarejo para pegar alguma coisa para comer.

-E você não foi com ela?

-Eu... eu... – o que resultaria numa menor punição? Ele rapidamente pensou. Admitir que adormeceu no serviço ou admitir que deliberadamente desobedeceu uma das novas ordens do mestre?

-Este Sesshoumaru espera uma resposta, Jaken.

-B-Bem... – realmente o lorde o _pegara_ dormindo, Jaken percebeu. Então... – Ela escapou enquanto eu dormia, meu senhor. – jogou-se aos pés de Sesshoumaru, mantendo os olhos grudados no chão – Este Jaken _humildemente _implora seu perdão, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Ele não é digno de deitar no chão em que o senhor pisa.

Sesshoumaru puxou bruscamente o Bastão de Duas Cabeças das mãos dele e o acertou na cabeça:

-Nós não já discutimos isso, Jaken?

-S-Sim, meu lorde. Eu errei, meu lorde. Peço desculpas, meu lorde.

Sesshoumaru bateu nele de novo:

-Não entramos em acordo na noite passada que _você_ vigiaria Rin em _todos_ os minutos na ocasião de minha ausência?

-Sim, meu lorde. Desculpe, meu lorde. Não há _perdão_ para tamanha incompetência. Por favor, desculpe deste sapo idiota e velho. – normalmente ele tentaria pôr a culpa _também_ em Rin, chamando-a de espertinha, geniosa e cheia de vontades, uma criança maldosa e irresponsável. Não importasse o quão perto ele estivesse de Rin, sempre ela dava um jeito de escapar, passar por ele e cair em situações perigosas... Mas agora que o lorde tinha direitos sobre ela, ele deixara _abundantemente_ claro que não ouviria mais desculpas ou qualquer insulto no que fosse referente a Rin.

O lorde o bateu uma última vez, depois plantou o Bastão no chão perto da cabeça de Jaken.

Quando Jaken finalmente teve coragem de olhar, o mestre dele já havia ido embora.

Para deliberada e irresponsavelmente _desobedecer _ao comando dele... Sesshoumaru voou acima das copas das árvores, tendo uma visão geral do chão abaixo em busca daquela teimosa. Se não fosse pelas fumaças nocivas daquelas... comidas que os humanos insistiam em engolir, ele facilmente poderia procurar o cheiro dela e colocá-la no devido lugar adequado, que era o de esperar por ele no acampamento.

Não tivera tais problemas na adolescência dela. Ela obedecia a _cada_ comando dele, cedia ao capricho mais leve. Se dissesse "esconda-se," ela se escondia. Se dissesse "faça silêncio," ela fazia. E se dissesse "fique," ela ficava.

Se simplesmente imaginava que só porque ele a desejava como mulher que ela devia a ele menos sujeição, menos obediência, estava tristemente equivocada. Sim, tecnicamente, a respeito da finalização do ritual de namoro eles seriam considerados iguais, mas ele ainda era um lorde, e ela _ainda_ era um interesse dele. E ele não aceitaria qualquer outra impertinência.

Meramente havia brincado durante o duelo, desejando testar as capacidades dela e dar a ela uma chance de extravasar a raiva. Foi divertido ver que ela se aborreceu por algo tão simples - ele e o irmão discutindo sobre algumas coisas. Ele era _séculos_ mais velho e perfeitamente capaz de tomar conta de si mesmo.

Um sorriso de satisfação se formou no rosto. Ele soube que Rin tinha essa... preocupação com ele em um aspecto ou outro. Mas ver a prova dessa paixão queimando naquele desafio, flamejando na determinação dela era bem... Estimulante.

Mas, ele admitiu mentalmente, isto era um outro problema. Não era apenas uma questão de obediência ou desobediência – a palavra dele contra a vontade dela. Era uma questão de segurança.

Sim, ela era claramente capaz de defender-se contra certas ameaças, mas por que provocar o destino? Existiam animais selvagens, demônios vulgares e _aquele _chefe do vilarejo.

Observou os aldeões passarem despercebidos abaixo dele.

Sem mencionar os vários _machos _que ele flagrou se remoendo pelo chão, desejo queimando nos olhos deles, pesado cheiro de _sake_ na respiração, tentando encontrar um corpo quente para preencher os leitos à noite. E as fêmeas não eram melhores.

Zombou. E pensar que uma vez acreditou que todas fossem iguais, e ele simplesmente contaria Rin entre seus números. A maneira como andavam, a maneira como falavam, a maneira como olhavam e _cheiravam._ A postura caída e passos cansados, pesados. As vozes barulhentas, grosseiras e as maneiras deselegantes de falar. A pele queimada de sol e o cabelo embaraçado delas. A terra, suor e fumaça entranhadas profundamente no próprio cheiro...

Mas não Rin. Ela era algo totalmente diferente. Ela não tinha passos _pesados_, ela deslizava. Não era barulhenta, grosseira e desafinada, era eloquente, suave, mas determinada. Sim, ocasionalmente tinha a pele bronzeada enquanto viajavam pelas Terras do Oeste, patrulhando as fronteiras, mas no geral a pele dela era branca e macia, perfeita. E o cheiro dela... aquela delicada rosa solitária florescendo ao sol do meio-dia, capaz, calma e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Um rosnado quis sair do fundo da garganta. _Onde _estava ela? Deveria ser fácil encontrar uma rosa num campo de ervas daninhas... Mas estes humanos com suas comidas e odores... Ele podia sentir cheiro de tudo, _exceto_ o dela.

Outro rosnado quis sair da garganta. Ela sabe o quanto eu _detesto_ estes vilarejos e este fedor. Ela sabe o quanto os detesto, e ainda assim ela vai para lá.

Saltou para outro topo de árvore, observando a área diferente do chão. Sim, ele teria de ter uma conversa com ela a respeito de... saídas inesperadas e suas obrigações para com ele como esposa.

Era um _simples_ comando. Um dos _centenas _de outros que ela já seguiu antes.

Verdade, ele tinha demorado mais que o esperado, mas quando ele dava uma ordem, esperava que ela fosse obedecida. Se tinha fome, ela poderia ir pescar, ou mandar Jaken buscar algum animal pequeno ou colher vegetais de algum tipo. Por que ela insistia em tornar tudo tão difícil? Falou que não iria ao festival sem ele, mas ela foi, não foi?

Sorriu intimamente, o rosto permaneceu passivo e sereno. Ele não queria uma mulher tímida, uma que fosse acuada e cedida às adversidades. Soube desde o começo que Rin adoraria este tipo de coisa – esta colheita, este festival. Aquele _garoto_, Taro, a convidou para uma festa na vila dela há alguns dias, e apesar do fato de Rin ter recusado aquelas _insistentes _ofertas, ele podia afirmar que ela queria ir... mas não com aquele garoto, talvez.

Não. É claro, ela não queria ir com o garoto; ela queria ir com _ele. _E _ele _a tinha rejeitado.

Mas se ela queria ir, por que não poderia? Deveria ela deixar os pensamentos e ações de alguns miseráveis ficarem no caminho na hora de uma boa diversão?

Não. Quem eram eles para mandá-la, intimidá-la, coagi-la?

Depois da aparição noite passada e do confronto pela manhã, todos já sabiam quem ela era, o que ela era. Era uma vila muito pequena, afinal, e coisas assim não ficavam em segredo. E Rin, da sua parte, _sabia _o que eles pensariam, o que comentariam, o que provavelmente fariam a ela... e ainda assim ela veio. Sozinha e desprotegida, recusando-se a correr ou fugir com medo, corajosamente enfrentando os sussurros maldosos, os olhares maliciosos, as constantes ameaças de violência física.

Isso, na opinião de Sesshoumaru, provava que ela tinha mais _orgulho _e caráter que qualquer um naquele lugar. E ele interiormente a aplaudiu por isso. Ela seria em breve a Senhora das Terras do Oeste, e a Senhora das Terras do Oeste podia ir aonde quisesse e fazer o que mais a agradasse... com o consentimento dele, claro.

O que o trouxe à atual posição. Saltou para outro topo de árvore e começou a observar o chão. Estava agora quase nas cercanias do vilarejo. Se não conseguisse localizá-la agora, teria que ir ao solo e continuar a busca cheirando... aquele chão.

O maxilar ficou tenso e o olhar estreitou, reprimindo um rosnado de frustração e desprezo.

Percebeu que era mais fácil simplesmente voltar ao acampamento e esperar pelo retorno dela, mas não era aquela a questão. Ela precisava aprender que não adiantava ela correr por aí _sem_ o consentimento dele, ele _sempre_ a encontraria e a traria de volta. Não era a respeito de controle, era consideração, era...

Ali.

Localizou o perfil dela a poucos metros dele, descansando na base de uma árvore de carvalho. As costas estavam apoiadas no tronco, os joelhos ligeiramente cruzados, com um bebê embrulhado agarrado ao peito, e sem uma única alma por perto.

Desceu alguns galhos, então pôde dar uma olhada mais de perto sem chamar imediatamente a atenção dela. A criança de cabelo prateado obviamente pertencia a InuYasha e a mulher dele, apesar de não ter em vista nenhum dos dois. Talvez fosse Tomi, como Rin e InuYasha contaram a ele. Tomi era ainda um bebê, Kin já dava alguns passos, e aquela menina ainda esperava mais um... Não que ele se importasse com a crescente ninhada de InuYasha, mas eles _tinham _sangue do grande pai correndo na veia deles. Estivesse vivo, o pai deles seria agora um avô.

_-Mais: ele tem uma família agora. – o lorde continuou – É errado privar uma criança do pai._

_-Eu imaginei algo assim. – ela falou ao concordar com a cabeça –__ Nós dois somos órfãos. – falou um pouco triste._

_-Acredito nisso. – ele assentiu numa concordância – Eu nunca havia... pensado nas coisas dessa forma._

Sesshoumaru zombou. Pensar em tais coisas em tempos como esse. Ele nem se dava ao luxo de tais sentimentalismos. Estava ali para chamar Rin e...

Gentilmente ela ergueu o braço e curvou a cabeça para beijar rapidamente a testa da criança. Depois recolocou o menino no lugar de antes e sorriu, correndo os dedos pelas finas mechas, os lábios separadas em palavras que Sesshoumaru não conseguiu captar.

Mas ela parecia tão... tão...

Amaldiçoou-se e rosnou em desgosto. Desde quando as palavras faltavam a ele?

Foi para o chão, os pés fazendo nenhum som quando entraram em contato com a terra da floresta. Aterrissou a metros da pretendente, para então aproximar-se devagar, discretamente de lado, o avanço dele ocultado pelas árvores.

Observou em silêncio enquanto ela continuava a embalar e confortar a criança. A voz baixa, o olhar suave, a mão gentilmente tocando um lado do rosto dela.

Quando foi que ele já a viu tão pacífica, tão calma, tão tranquila e serena? Ela parecia tão... perfeita, ele supôs que fosse a palavra adequada. Antes ele só a vira em tal estado quando ela estava dormindo quando era mais jovem. Ela se arrastava até o lado dele no meio da noite, procurando conforto na cauda dele nos momentos de tormento dos sonhos dela. Ela se agarrava a ele e ficava aninhada, respirando apressada e irregularmente até que os terrores da noite passassem para poder finalmente adormecer tranquilamente. E assim como ela achava a presença _dele _confortante, esta criança, o filho do irmão dele, parece ter o mesmo afeto por ela. Era como se não tivesse mais preocupações no mundo.

E ele... ele se viu... cativado pela visão. Um súbito calor preencheu o corpo, inundando o ser dele. Um forte desejo de... ele não sabia _o que _entrou no peito dele e recusou-se a ir embora.

-Que bom menino você é, Tomi. Você deve orgulhar seus pais.

Os músculos no peito dele contraíram e doeram.

_-Nós dois somos órfãos. – ela falou um pouco triste._

_-Acredito nisso. – ele assentiu numa concordância – Eu nunca havia... pensado nas coisas dessa forma._

Rin abriu a boca e começou a cantar. Era uma canção familiar. A canção dela. A canção dela para ele.

_-Mais: ele tem uma família agora. – o lorde continuou – É errado privar uma criança do pai._

"_Onde está você, senhor Sesshoumaru?_

_Com seu aliado, o senhor Jaken, _

_Vou esperar sozinha até voltarem_

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, volte logo para mim"_

Ele... a _queria._

Não do jeito que a queria quando a observava se curvar e esticar ao assumir todas aquelas posições durante a ioga. Não do jeito que a desejou quando ela expôs a perna dela ou passou a mão na cabeça dele ou acariciou o rosto dele. E não do jeito que ele queria _dominá-la _quando a jogou no chão, espada na mira da garganta, forçando-a a encará-lo e retratar-se... _Essas _horas foram comandadas primariamente pelo instinto. Ela tornou-se _submissa _e mostrou a ele fraqueza e ansiedade, e o predador nele deleitou-se no nervosismo, na apreensão, na excitação dela.

Mas agora era diferente.

Sim, havia um inegável desejo de possuí-la e torná-la _dele. _Mas havia também o desejo de completá-la, de realizá-la, de... dar-lhe aquela coisa que parecia que ela sentia falta.

Uma família.

-Gostou da minha música, anjinho?

-Muito. – Sesshoumaru saiu da floresta e entrou no campo de visão dela. Rin levantou bruscamente a cabeça.

-Sesshoumaru.

Inclinou ele ligeiramente a cabeça, agradecendo ao cumprimento dela.

O indicador dela foi até aos lábios num gesto para pedir silêncio:

-Ele está dormindo. – sussurrou.

Novamente ele inclinou a cabeça.

Olhou ela o infante, depois retornou a visão para ele:

-Desculpe, eu não queria fugir dessa forma. – falou. – Não queria ficar muito tempo por aqui. Só ia arranjar alguma coisa para comer e voltar logo, mas depois eu passei pela casa do seu irmão e eles me pediram para dar uma olhada no Tomi por um segundo enquanto eles consertavam o palco, e eu... Eu não podia dizer não. – ela voltou a atenção à criança ressonante, depois para ele – Suponho que queira ir agora.

Levemente a cabeça dele concordou num movimento, mantendo os olhos nela e na criança segura nos braços dela.

-Pode ajudar a me levantar? – ela estendeu um braço enquanto segurava com o outro a criança. – Estou numa posição muito ruim aqui.

Um discreto sorriso apareceu no rosto dele ao segurar a mão dela e levantá-la.

-Só precisamos procurar os pais dele agora, daí podemos ir.

De novo, ele concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu ao vê-la caminhar em direção ao centro do vilarejo.

-Acho que ainda estão lá no palco. – ela falou – Na verdade, não tenho ideia de onde eles estão. Já faz um tempo desde que o deixaram comigo.

Pela quinta vez naquela noite, ele moveu a cabeça concordando.

-Sei que odeia estar aqui. Todas essas pessoas e odores... Sinto muito por fazê-lo vir atrás de mim.

Então, ele pensou, ela já sabe. Ela já sabe que eu sempre virei atrás dela.

-Suponho que esteja melhor agora, não?

-Sim. – finalmente ele falou, cansado de mexer a cabeça.

-Que bom.

Se ele continuasse próximo a ela, poderia bloquear mais cheiros desagradáveis desse vilarejo e se concentrar no divino aroma dela... Mesmo a criança não cheirava tão mal. E os humanos, estranhamente, não pareciam tão surpresos com a presença dele ali. Verdade, ele tinha aquela forma para evitar chamar atenção desnecessariamente, mas ele era irmão de InuYasha, afinal de contas.

-Oh... – Rin falou – InuYasha avisou aos aldeões que talvez você viesse, então falou que era melhor todos se comportarem, ou você iria arrancar o coração do peito de cada um. Então, nada de sussurros ou apontar o dedo.

-Entendo.

De novo ela voltou a atenção para a criança, o sorriso largo e a face brilhante.

-Você ficou bastante apegada a ele, não?

Desta vez quem concordou foi ela:

-Realmente detesto ter que devolvê-lo. – suspirou. Se eu tivesse uma vida "normal", já teria tido pelo menos dois ou três deles.

Continuou a admirar sua futura mulher e o filho do irmão enquanto caminhavam até a praça do vilarejo. Mas em lugar do filho de InuYasha, ele vislumbrava um filho dele mesmo – uma bela mescla do melhores atributos dele e de Rin.

-É do meu desagrado dizer que não podemos ficar com este aqui, mas eu posso lhe dar um nosso mesmo, se você quiser.

A reação dela foi imediata. Encarou-o com um sorriso contente e olhos brilhantes, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a frente:

-Eu _adoraria_.

O lorde concordou numa resposta. Embora tivesse que admitir, ele ficou um pouco desapontado que não carregasse aquela costumeira face avermelhada quando discutia tais assuntos com ele. Mas o sorriso ficava bem nela, assim também.

-Não os vejo. - Rin falou.

Pararam perto da praça do vilarejo, observando a área enquanto os aldeões dançavam e os músicos tocavam. O palco estava pronto e montado, mas não viam nem dedo nem cabelo de Kagome ou InuYasha.

-Acho que deveríamos olhar a área das barracas. - Rin sugeriu – Mesmo se não os encontrarmos, posso deixar Tomi com Miroku, e podemos ir embora. Ele tem uma cabana de leitura da sorte lá.

-Ele não é um monge? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Um monge controverso. - Rin assentiu – Ele é casado e tem um filho.

-Entendo. - um monge sem hábito, sem dúvida. Não tinha certeza em deixar o sobrinho dele nas mãos de um sujeito de caráter tão inescrupuloso.

-As barracas são daquele lado. - ela apontou com a cabeça para a esquerda, então eles se viraram e foram naquela direção.

Era uma das poucas ocasiões que eles caminhavam lado a lado em vez de um atrás do outro. Sesshoumaru estava acostumado a liderar o caminho, e Rin estava acostumada a seguir. Mas vendo que como ela tinha uma ideia melhor de para onde estavam indo, seria algo impraticável que ela ficasse na retaguarda. Ao lado dele, ela poderia guiá-los na direção apropriada.

Assim que chegaram ao bazares, Sesshoumaru ficou quase sufocado pelos intensos cheiros e odores dos pratos de comida e barracas de incenso. Queria mais nada além de cobrir o nariz e bloquear os aromas ofensivos, mas, é claro, não o faria. _Isso _seria inadequado. Ele ordenou ao nariz não se contrair e enterrou o nojo e crescente náusea debaixo da usual máscara estóica.

-Eles devem estar por aqui, a menos que tenham voltado para a cabana.

O nobre concordou com a cabeça enquanto passavam pelas barracas e estandes, pelos vendedores de comida, artesões e mercadores.

-Ali. - Rin disse – Eles estão na tenda de Miroku.

Manteve ele distância quando a pretendente dele se aproximou da área cuidada pelo monge corrupto e entregou a criança para a mulher de InuYasha.

-Espero que ele não tenha sido um problema. - Kagome falou – Desculpe não termos ido buscá-lo, mas depois que terminamos de arrumar o palco, InuYasha insistiu em vir aqui e pegar alguma coisa para comer.

-Ele _não_ foi um problema. Ele foi um perfeito anjinho.

Kagome pousou a criança em cima do ombro.

-Vejo que Sesshoumaru decidiu vir desta vez.

-Não realmente. - Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados – Ele veio me procurar. Ele não gosta desse tipo de coisa. Os cheiros, você sabe.

Kagome concordou.

-InuYasha finalmente chegou a um ponto em que já se acostumou a isso. Mas isso geralmente o derrubava por horas.

InuYasha zombou e caminhou em direção ao irmão:

-Misturando-vos à gentalha, ó nobre Lorde das Terras do Oeste?

Sesshoumaru ignorou o irmão e manteve a atenção em Rin. Ela estava praticamente rodeada – Kagome e aquela _exterminadora _de cada lado dela e duas crianças gritando perto dela. Uma das crianças, a menor das duas, claramente pertencia a InuYasha e à criada dele; a outra, ele presumiu, pertencia a exterminadora e ao monge.

-Devo te contar que Takeda sumiu.

-Oh?

-É. – o hanyou assentiu com a cabeça – Parece que ele pegou o dinheiro e fugiu, por assim dizer. Os irmãos dele não têm ideia de onde ele se meteu.

-Isso é de pouca importância para mim, _irmãozinho._

-Pensei que fosse melhor te avisar. – ele disse – Sabe, depois de tudo que ele disse.

-Aviso desnecessário. – ele falou simplesmente.

-Que seja. – InuYasha deu de ombros.

-Rin.

Olhando-o por cima do ombro, ela confirmou com a cabeça:

-Precisamos ir agora. Foi realmente muito bom conversar com todos vocês, e quando verem Shippou por aí, digam que ele não disse coisa alguma errada. É que às vezes eu fico um pouco sentimental.

O lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha aos comentários dela dirigidos ao grupo.

-Amanhã é o último dia de vocês aqui, certo? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Sim. Vamos embora amanhã cedo.

-Bem, então... – ele deu tapinhas no ombro do irmão mais velho simplesmente para irritá-lo – Acho que vamos ver vocês amanhã.

Sesshoumaru encarou o mestiço, depois virou-se para ir embora:

-Vamos, Rin.

Rin confirmou com a cabeça, curvou-se para despedir-se, depois juntou-se a ele.

Enquanto faziam caminho ao acampamento, uma barraca em particular capturou os olhos do demônio:

-Rin.

-Hmm?

O lorde direcionou a atenção dela para o estande cheio de armas, adagas e diversas outras lâminas. Rin deu a ele um estranho olhar, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Você precisa de uma espada nova. – ele a lembrou – Escolha uma e a terá.

Fazendo que entendeu, ela aproximou-se do mercador de armas. Era um homem de meia-idade, provavelmente no final dos trinta. Tinha várias queimaduras e cicatrizes no rosto e nas mãos, provavelmente de tanto fabricar armas, Rin concluiu.

-Procurando por uma espada melhor para seu mestre? – o homem perguntou.

-Não. – ela falou – Para mim.

-Você? – ele riu.

-Eu preciso de algo leve, mas durável. – ela comentou depois de confirmar com a cabeça – E nada muito longo, também. – pegou uma espada de lâmina curta e a segurou para a inspeção de Sesshoumaru.

O lorde balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-E você precisa de uma espada para quê? – o camarada perguntou.

-Proteção. – Rin respondeu. Pegou outra espada e a segurou.

Novamente, Sesshoumaru a rejeitou.

-_Você _precisa de proteção? E esse cara aí atrás, hein?

-Ele é meu companheiro. – ela disse calmamente – Esta aqui. – prendeu a respiração, segurando o cabo. Era pequena, leve, perfeitamente equilibrada e mortalmente afiada. O cabo era envolvido em madeira talhada, e a lâmina era uma prata pura e reluzente, gravada com imagens de pavões e vários desenhos de manuscritos – E esta? – voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, segurando a espada para inspeção.

O demônio aprovou com a cabeça, tirando do haori uma bolsa de dinheiro.

-Vamos levar esta aqui. – Rin falou.

Pagaram pela mercadoria, o homem a embrulhou, e eles se dirigiram ao acampamento, lado a lado, um silêncio confortável dividido entre eles.

-Obrigada pela espada. – Rin finalmente falou.

Fazendo sinal de concordância, ele perguntou:

-Diga-me, o que aquele filhote de raposa disse a você?

-Oh, Shippou? – o súbito tom irritado desmentiu o sorriso de satisfação do rosto dela.

-Sim.

-Bem, não foi nada realmente. Ele estava com Kagome e InuYasha quando eu topei com eles, e começamos a conversar sobre nossas diferentes viagens e aventuras porque éramos muito novos na época daquele problema com Naraku.

-Continue.

-Bem, nós estávamos pelos arredores da praça colocando a conversa em dia quando Shippou trouxe à tona o duelo desta manhã.

-Entendo.

-E ele achou que o que você fez foi ótimo. – ela continuou – Parece que Takeda o perseguia já há algum tempo, porque algumas garotas gostam de Shippou, e, bem, você sabe como ele é...

-Certamente.

-E ele mesmo teria feito alguma coisa, mas isso o deixaria com problemas entre ele e Kagome.

-Ele também está confinado a um lacre de retenção?

-Não. – Rin deu uma risada – Ela é mãe dele.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Mãe adotiva. – ela tratou de corrigir – E ela não queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa para ser expulso do vilarejo. Sabe, há uma espécie de acordo implícito entre eles e os aldeões. Enquanto ele e InuYasha protegessem o vilarejo e não causassem problemas, os dois poderiam ficar. Mas se eles fizessem alguma "gracinha", como Shippou definiu, os aldeões teriam o direito de colocá-los para correr da cidade e queimar a casa deles.

-Típico. – ele zombou.

-Então ele quis que eu agradecesse a você. Sem Takeda por perto, a vida deles será muito mais agradável.

Como se fosse algo importante para ele.

-O que mais ele disse a você?

-O que mais? – ela perguntou

-Claramente, ele _me _agradecer por algo não a deixaria triste. Eu _ouvi _sua conversa com as duas. O que _mais _ele disse a você?

-Bem – ela suspirou -, ele disse que não conseguia acreditar que eu ainda estava com você enquanto ainda quisesse, _ou _me deixasse viajar em primeiro plano. – ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, suavizando alguma mecha rebelde – Mas isso não me aborreceu. Eu costumava pensar o mesmo.

-Costumava? – ele questionou.

Rin moveu a cabeça num "sim".

-Eu costumava pensar isso, mas agora sei que me mantinha por perto porque precisava de mim. – um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela – Eu "contamino" você, lembra?

-Certamente. – ele concordou.

-Mas foi muito engraçado ver a cara dele quando eu tinha que você está me cortejando.

O rosto dele permanecia impassível, mas interiormente ele estava envergonhado. Até mesmo o filhote de raposa fazia piadas às custas dele.

-Espero que ele tenha se mantido numa distância _apropriada _de você, durante a conversa.

Virando-se para ele, ela deu-lhe um sorriso bondoso:

-Eu _não _tenho interesse em Shippou ou em qualquer outro homem. Eu já tenho quem eu quero, e não faria coisa alguma para ameaçar isso.

-Que bom. – ele falou simplesmente – Agora, o que o filhote disse que a entristeceu?

-Bem... – ela pausou e umedeceu o lábio inferior – Quando eu mencionei que você estava me cortejando, o assunto de encontrar uma esposa surgiu. Ele começou a falar a respeito das diferentes garotas que ele gostava no vilarejo, e eu perguntei se ele não achava que já era hora de definir as opções dele.

-Oh?

Rin fez sinal com a cabeça:

-E ele disse: "Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Sou novo, legal e solteiro".

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha a ele.

-Eu não sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer, mas, aparentemente, ele não tem interesse em encontrar uma esposa tão cedo.

-Ele é ainda jovem. – Sesshoumaru disse.

-Eu sei. – ela falou – Mas temos praticamente a mesma idade.

O lorde concordou pensativo com a cabeça. Tinha um pressentimento de que _sabia _onde isso iria chegar.

-E eu disse isso para ele, e ele riu e me chamou de lerda, acho que foi isso.

-"Lerda"?

-Acho que significa "estúpida".

Um rosnado se formou do fundo da garganta dele.

-Ele estava só brincando, Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava falando sério.

O lorde zombou enquanto continuavam pelo caminho até o acampamento.

-Você leva as coisas muito a sério algumas vezes.

-Continue sua história.

-Bem, eu disse a ele que pensava que era importante encontrar a pessoa certa para acertar a vida com ela. E ele concordou comigo. Então eu perguntei se ele iria parar de correr atrás das meninas do vilarejo e se concentrar apenas em uma, e ele me disse que ainda era, de longe, muito jovem para considerar algo do tipo. E, como eu disse, falei para ele que éramos praticamente da mesma idade, e se eu ficar velha demais para começar uma família, então... – a voz dela falhou.

-Humanos e demônios envelhecem diferentemente.

-Eu sei. – disse Rin – Digo, eu _sabia_, mas acho que esqueci. E... ele me disse que há muito eu estaria morta e enterrada antes de ele sequer _considerar_ arranjar uma esposa, e... – o silêncio veio, e logo em seguida o nariz de Sesshoumaru foi assaltado pelo cheio das lágrimas.

-O pensamento sobre sua própria morte a preocupa.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, fungando – Digo, eu _sou _mortal, humana, afinal. E sempre soube que um dia vou ficar velha e morrer, mas... – as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair.

Sesshoumaru parou e virou o rosto para olhá-la:

-Sabe que me desagrada vê-la chorar.

-Sinto muito, mas... Eu não gosto de pensar em abandoná-lo.

-Rin.

-Quem vai cuidar de você quando eu me for? Quem vai ser sua companhia? Quem vai fazer você sorrir? Quem vai...?

-Rin. – ele disse suavemente.

-Desculpe. – ela respirou profundamente e soltou o ar, fungando – Eu me preocupo demais. Você é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesmo.

-Sim. – ele concordou – Eu _sou _capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

Rin enxugou do rosto as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-Sabia que estava sendo uma tola.

-Sim, você _está_ sendo uma tola.

-Imaginei isso. – ela riu secamente – Pensar que o grande demônio, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não poderia viver sem uma patética mortal.

-Rin.

Olhando para ele, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas não-derramadas.

-Você _não _é "patética", e não a ouvirei mais falar assim de si mesma.

-Sinto muito. – ela desviou o olhar dele e dirigiu a atenção para o chão em frente a eles. O cheiro de sal ainda estava carregado no ar.

-Olhe para mim, Rin.

Fungando algumas vezes, ela fez o que ele pedira.

-Posso tocar em você?

Fungando de novo, ela fez "sim" com a cabeça:

-Se você quiser.

Tocando o lado esquerdo do rosto com a mão, ele enxugou algumas lágrimas com o polegar.

-Sim, Rin, eu posso viver sem você. A questão é: eu quero isso?

Refletida nos olhos dourados dele, ela foi incapaz de se mover, de pensar, de _sentir _qualquer coisa além da gentil carícia do polegar dele ao limpar o rosto dela.

-A resposta é _não. _Não, eu não quero viver sem você.

-Mas eu sou humana. – ela falou – Eu vou _morrer. _Vou deixar você sozinho.

-Não. – um sorriso repuxou os cantos da boca – Não permitirei que vá a lugar _algum _sem minha permissão. Já não disse isso antes?

-Sim, mas...

-Não. – ele deslizou a mão do lado do rosto até a nuca dela – Sem "mas".

-Mas...

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados:

-Sem "mas".

-Como, então? Se não há "mas", diga-me como.

O sorriso dele cresceu.

-Você está tensa. Relaxe. – ele apertou de leve numa massagem o pescoço, tentando aliviar a tensão do músculo – Deixe tudo por minha conta, Rin.

A garota continuou a encará-lo, confusão evidente nos olhos negros.

-Confie em mim. – ele falou suavemente – Vamos ficar juntos por _muito _tempo.

-Muito tempo para quem?

O lorde reprimiu um riso, aproximando lentamente o rosto do dela, tirando o cabelo que atrapalhava com a ponta do nariz:

-Não se preocupe com essas coisas agora.

-Mas o que você...?

Sentiu os lábios dele roçando na pele exposta do pescoço dela, um pouco abaixo do queixo, a mão deslizou da parte de cima da costa para baixo.

Rin prendeu a respiração quando um tremor atravessou a espinha dela.

-Relaxe, minha Rin. – ele trilhou beijos do meio do pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha – Deixe-me tranquilizá-la. Deixe-me aliviar seus medos.

Rin tomou rápido, profundamente, ar quando ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha.

-E quanto... aos estágios? – perguntou.

-Isto é o Estágio Três. – a mão dele passou da parte de cima da costa para baixo, parando lá para mover círculos na pele coberta pelo tecido de seda.

-Tudo que eu tive no Estágio Dois foi... – um gemido escapou dos lábios dela quando ele arranhou com um dos caninos o pescoço dela – Tudo que ganhei foi... um chá horrível e uma espada nova?

-O chá _não _foi "horrível", e não permitirei que finja o contrário.

Escutou-a rir divertidamente ao puxar o corpo dela contra o dele e passar a ponta da língua pela orelha.

-Estamos nos divertindo, Lady Rin?

-Sim... – ela largou a recém-adquirida espada no chão e envolveu a cintura dele com os braços.

-Está preparada para mim mesmo agora, não está?

-Pelos deuses, sim...

O demônio continuou mordiscar e sugar a pele do pescoço.

-Posso sentir seu cheiro. – ela respirou contra o ouvido dela.

-É culpa sua. – ela replicou.

-Sim, é sim. - o lorde sorriu contra o pescoço dela – E isto – esfregou a ereção dele contra a coxa dela – é culpa _sua._

Rin estremeceu ao sentir o calor emanando do tecido da roupa dele e aumentou a força no abraço que dava ao corpo dele.

-Está pronta para aceitar a responsabilidade pelo que fez?

-Aqui? – ela deu uma risada baixinha, quase inaudível – Agora?

-Não. – ele disse suavemente – Eu não irei possuí-la completamente até retornarmos ao castelo. Não desejo ser... interrompido.

-Então o quê...?

Novamente ele tomou o lóbulo da orelha na boca, enfiando a ponta do canino na carne, sugando alguma eventual ferida:

-Só porque não posso possuí-la não significa que não posso pensar em _outros_ meios de agradá-la.

-Agradar-me?

Um rosnado se formou no centro do peito dele; um largo, mas discreto sorriso pressionado contra o pescoço dela:

-Agradar. Divertir. Satisfazer. Prazer.

-Ohh... – ela suspirou sem fôlego.

-Estamos de acordo? – ele continuou a acariciar a costa enquanto o hálito quente dele soprava suavemente na bochecha direita dela.

Rin concordou com a cabeça.

Lentamente ele a soltou, depois deu alguns passos para trás, admirando o rosto corado e os olhos brilhantes dela.

-Pegue sua espada e venha comigo, Rin.

De novo ela concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o que ele pedira. O lorde já havia começado a abrir o caminho; ela correu para alcançá-lo.

-Posso perguntar aonde vamos?

-Você pode perguntar, mas eu não posso responder.

-Sesshoumaru!

Reprimindo um sorriso semelhante ao de um gato, ele escolheu responder à maneira suave e casual dele:

-Fique feliz que viveremos juntos longe de olhos intrometidos.

Um vermelho brilhante apareceu nas faces dela, um tímido sorriso curvou os lábios da garota.

-E eu garanto a você, minha Rin, você _irá _gostar.

O vermelho ficou mais forte e o sorriso dela cresceu.

E farei você deixar essas questões sobre sua mortalidade para trás.

* * *

_N/T:_ próximo capítulo na sexta. E capítulos inéditos a partir da próxima semana.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita: **Por muito tempo usei a resposta de Sesshoumaru à pergunta: _"Sim, Rin, eu posso viver sem você. A questão é: eu quero isso?"_ como um _motto _desde que minha amiga Rin-chan se foi, em 2006. E não paro de repetir: "_A resposta é não. Não, eu não quero viver sem você."_


	16. Uma companheira digna

In a different light

Capítulo 15: _Uma companheira digna_

_Autoria: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo Sakai_

_Revisão: Dóks_

De acordo com os manuscritos do pai, havia duas maneiras de unir duas almas numa relação, assegurando a longevidade da união. Uma era especificamente para humanos, a outra poderia funcionar numa relação de humano e demônio. Mas, tendo lido os manuscritos há muito tempo e não prestando atenção às informações contidas neles, Sesshoumaru tinha pouca recordação dos detalhes de cada ritual. E, conhecendo Rin, se ele revelasse a existência de tais rituais, ela faria muitas perguntas, às quais, no momento, ele não estava em posição de responder. Então ele tomou a consciente decisão de esperar até que ele pesquisasse o assunto exaustivamente e pudesse responder todas as perguntas que Rin pudesse ter. Até lá, ele poderia simplesmente mantê-la... distraída.

Sentiu um calafrio atravessar o corpo dela quando uma brisa particularmente fria soprou no acampamento. Ele puxou a forma feminina para mais perto dele, envolvendo-a comodamente na peliça da pele dele. Haviam retornado ao campo depois que os dois... aliviaram uma pequena tensão, e agora ele estava sentado em seu lugar habitual com Rin aninhada ao lado dele.

Honestamente, ele nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de ter uma companheira. Planejou em seguir o exemplo do pai e procurar uma companheira conveniente alguns anos mais tarde, produzindo um herdeiro exigido para continuar a linhagem, e depois envelhecer enquanto melhor visse a expansão do território sempre que possível e fortalecer as fronteiras de ataques. A união entre o pai e a mãe tinha sido arranjada. Teve muito pouco a ver com... amor e tudo a ver com prestígio e poder. A mãe, Sora, era muito respeitada e profundamente conceituada no círculo dela, e o pai, Toga, estava prestes a se tornar um dos mais temidos demônios em todo Japão. O pai dele conquistaria as terras, a mãe dele interviria e supervisionaria o governo. os outros senhores e senhoras concordavam que eles eram uma combinação perfeita. Eles eram um time inconquistável, e todos os territórios deles prosperaram sob aquele articulado reinado.

Além disso, eles foram indubitavelmente devotados um ao outro, enquanto o dever e a honra eram ditados, e os pais dos mesmos foram bastante... amigáveis um com os outros no tempo da quebra da união. Mas era claro aos olhos de qualquer um que o único laço entre os dois permanecia com ele, Sesshoumaru, o filho único. E até onde se sabia, eles só acasalaram uma vez, e não tinham interesse genuinamente algum no outro além dos limites de terras e o campo de batalha.

Quando a mãe dele morreu, o pai respeitou apropriadamente o período de luto, e então ele encontrou... outra pessoa.

Rin murmurou algo inteligível enquanto dormia, depois silenciou, voltando para um pacífico sono.

Embora Sesshoumaru tivesse um contato um tanto quanto limitado com Izayoi, a mãe de InuYasha, ele a conheceu o suficiente para perceber que ela era o completo _oposto_ da mãe dele. Enquanto a mãe dele tinha sido mais... fria, tanto no temperamento quanto no comportamento, a mãe de InuYasha, na opinião dele, era muito calorosa e amigável, excessivamente confiante e receptiva. Ela, mais que fiel ao pai enquanto ele viveu, também era fraca e analfabeta no que dizia respeito a guerras e batalhas. Ela era uma responsabilidade constante. Se o pai não estava discutindo com outros lordes e senhoras para manter a possessão do _próprio _território, estava batalhando com os exércitos dos "nobres" sogros dele, simplesmente para tentar manter a companheira ao lado dele.

Sim, seu pai marcou Izayoi como mulher dele, e se não tivesse morrido, Sesshoumaru supôs que os dois ainda estariam vivendo... muito "felizes" juntos.

Mas, a partir das quedas do pai, Sesshoumaru aprendeu uma coisa – casamento por... amor... tinha que ser evitado a todo custo. A união entre o pai e a mãe dele deve ter sido... sem esse amor, mas foi produtiva e inabalável. Já a união com Izayoi trouxe nada além de discórdia e briga, morte, destruição e deterioração. Era melhor gastar o tempo com as paixões na juventude, tirá-las do seu sistema e limpar a mente, _depois _poderia se estabelecer com um vínculo mais sensível com alguém de seu status, e passar seus últimos anos em conforto e condescendência, ver seus filhos crescerem e verem as terras que deixará para eles.

E Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem como chegar a esse ponto.

Já havia delineado uma lista de... potenciais esposas mais aceitáveis, e depois de viajar por alguns séculos, planejava reivindicar uma delas. Mas então os Destinos intervieram...

Pelos padrões de demônios, ele ainda era muito jovem, e a maior parte da paixão dele passou longe disso. Sim, dentro dos limites, ele podia se controlar, colocar num saco e guardar... mas ainda estava ali, sempre uma parte dele, sempre procurando um escape. Sentia-se como qualquer outro, e ousava dizer até que já... amou antes.

Claro, fazia tempo que deixara de lado essa tola noção que ele... amava qualquer mulher com quem deitasse. Não fazia uma declaração tão débil desde que fizera 100 anos. Era... vergonhoso admitir que levou muito tempo para perceber que não era toda mulher com quem mantinha relações que teria necessariamente... sentimentos por ele.

O pai dele foi um tanto quanto... relapso nos ensinamentos no que diz respeito às mulheres, e algumas lições ele precisou aprender sozinho – a maneira mais difícil. Algumas mulheres estavam inteiramente interessadas no título, e outras apenas ansiavam pela perspectiva de ganhar parte das terras dele. Não tinham realmente um interesse _nele; _meramente o enxergavam como um meio para um fim. E o por quê de ter achado isso tão... surpreendente, também não tinha certeza. Foi, no final das contas, como os pais vieram a se unir. A mãe dele queria as terras do pai, e o pai dele queria uma mulher mais apropriada para produzir um forte herdeiro.

Foi bom o bastante para ambos, e então por que não para ele? Ele se perguntava sempre.

Talvez fosse o orgulho dele que não permitisse que concordasse completamente com tal arranjo. Como se seus méritos individuais não fossem bons o suficiente para atrair uma mulher mais digna, como se precisasse do título e das terras para ter alguém ao seu lado, como se ele, ele próprio, não fosse digno de...

Zombou. Ele era jovem, forte,_ atraente_ e destemido. Mesmo _sem _as terras e o título, qualquer mulher deveria se sentir grata por ele tolerar a presença dela, que as _permitisse_ lançar um olhar na perfeição dele. Mas, não. Elas eram gananciosas, trapaceiras... lerdas.

Um sorriso discreto apareceu no rosto dele ao recordar o número de mulheres que se atiravam aos pés dele na esperança de conseguir algum favor... Tão insensato. Não era do tipo de cometer o erro duas vezes. Se elas achavam que ele as via mais que simples alvos fáceis, elas estavam subestimando a ele e superestimando a si mesmas. Chegou a uma conclusão mais lógica depois do centésimo aniversário: se eles pretendiam usá-lo para pegar o título dele, reivindicar as terras para satisfazer a _cobiça_ pelo estrato social, poder e prestígio, então ele _as _usaria para satisfazer os próprios desejos... e ele as usou. _Muitas_ vezes. Mas elas não eram especiais, não eram únicas. Para ele eram todas iguais, por que deveria tratá-las diferentemente?

Mas... havia exceções a toda regra. E Rin... não era como qualquer outra mulher que conhecera antes.

Rin não se importava com o título dele ou tinha qualquer interesse pelas terras, a não ser na quantidade de flores que poderia apanhar, em quantas árvores poderia subir, em quantos rios e lagos poderia nadar. Ela era inocente e confiável, calorosa e acolhedora. Diferente da mãe de InuYasha, ela _sabia _lutar. _Podia _se defender se a necessidade surgisse. Não era subalterna para ser tratada como tal; tinha um espírito de guerreira... como a mãe dele. Rin era uma lutadora. Ela de novo mudou de posição no sono, enterrando mais o rosto na cauda dele.

Sorriu intimamente ao voltar os olhos para as feições calmas do rosto dela. Ela apanhava ainda flores? Ou subia em árvores? Parecia que ele não a via fazer essas coisas há anos... Teria que perguntar quando ela acordasse.

Mas não, nunca esperava encontrar uma companheira, alguém _digna_ de com quem pudesse passar a lentidão dos séculos. Poderia tomar alguém como mulher assim como o pai fez, e se ela morresse, duvidava que sequer percebesse. Faria como o pai e guardaria o período apropriado de luto, depois continuaria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas se Rin morresse...

Livrou a mente daquele pensamento desagradável e dispersou o nó no peito. Rin _não _morreria. Quando retornassem ao castelo, ele estudaria os manuscritos do pai e se asseguraria que o lugar dela fosse _sempre _ao lado dele.

Sim. Era o que queria – Rin _sempre_ ao lado dele. Somente ela era digna de ter essa posição. Somente ela era digna de ter esse título, de ter as terras dele, de ter... o amor dele.

Deu um descaracterístico sorriso de satisfação. Somente ela era digna, e não haveria outra.

Deixou os olhos fecharem enquanto escutava as suaves, calmas inspirações e expirações da sua pretendente. Quando foi a última vez que deixou uma fêmea dividir a cama dele? Dormir ao lado dele, com ele?

Sim, ele as deixaria... entretê-lo, mas não _ousaria _ fechar os olhos enquanto estivessem à sós no mesmo quarto com uma delas. Elas o matariam assim que ele tivesse a guarda baixa. Eram ardilosas, mulheres oportunistas que fariam de tudo para conseguir o que queriam.

Mas Rin...

"_Eu quero fazer você feliz, não... miserável."_

O sorriso torto se alargou quando um súbito calor inundou o peito dele.

"_-E-Eu não queria que pensasse coisas ruins de si mesmo... especialmente por causa de mim__."_

Puxou-a ainda mais para perto de si. Não, Rin. Sem coisas ruins.

-Está tentando me molestar durante meu sono?

Olhou para baixo e a encontrou ainda de olhos fechados, mas com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Você deveria se calar antes que acorde Jaken ou Ah-Un. – ele falou suavemente.

-Já está tarde?

-Ainda faltam horas para o amanhecer. Volte a dormir.

Rin continuou a sorrir de olhos fechados.

-Você não dormiu?

-Não. Eu não estou cansado.

Os braços dela deram uma volta em torno da cintura dele e o abraçaram.

-Mesmo depois de... me divertir? – ela perguntou.

-Não fiz nada além do normal para o começo do Estágio Três, e não desejava gastar energia desnecessariamente. Tudo foi perfeitamente apropriado.

-Por isso que não teve beijo? – ela riu discretamente.

-Eu beijei você o bastante.

-Não na boca. – ela replicou preguiçosamente.

-_Isso _vem depois.

Rin se aconchegou mais nele, ficando mais aquecida por ele.

-E o que mais vem depois?

-Muitas coisas. – ele prometeu.

-Eu verei você sem roupa? - ela brincou.

Jaken murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, depois se remexeu durante o sono.

-Se você continuar nessa linha de questionamentos, você acordará _mesmo _Jaken e Ah-Un.

-Então responda, aí eu paro.

-Sim. – ele finalmente falou – Você me verá, e eu verei você.

Rin deu outra risada.

-Agora comporte-se e volte a dormir. – ele moderou o próprio divertimento com um sorriso fraco.

Rin assentiu, depois se moveu de novo.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sim? – ele olhou para baixo e a viu ainda de olhos fechados e com um sorriso pacífico nos lábios.

-Obrigada. – ela bocejou mais forte e piscou um pouco antes de ajustar a cabeça no ombro dele. A voz saiu meio rouca, grogue da própria necessidade de dormir.

-Pelo quê? – ele manteve o tom calmo, mas estava... um pouco confuso. O que ela tinha que agradecer a ele? – Rin?

Não houve resposta.

-Rin?

Silêncio. Ela adormecera novamente.

Sim, ele jurou não casar por amor de qualquer maneira, e ainda assim... lá estava ele. Ali estava _ela_. Ali estavam os dois...

Por causa dessa pequena excursão para... acertar as coisas com o irmão, quando retornassem ao castelo ele teria apenas dois dias para se preparar para os lordes e ladies que viriam para a reunião de conselho. Nessa ocasião, ele teria que apresentar formalmente Rin e anunciar que a tomaria como esposa.

Debaixo do teto dele, a honra ditava que todos se tratassem civilizadamente. _Nenhum_ insulto, _nenhuma_ ameaça e _nenhuma_ violência. E em muitos séculos participando desses encontros, ninguém jamais quebrou o decoro... mesmo _depois_ de o pai apresentar Izayoi.

Não. Todos ficariam mais inclinados a manter a honra do que atacar o anfitrião ou outro convidado enquanto estivessem nas terras dele. Todos deveriam sorrir educadamente e aguentar tudo enquanto estivessem na presença dele, debaixo daquele teto. Mas assim que ultrapassassem os portões do castelo...

Quanta tolice. Pensar que eles o destronariam simplesmente porque ele escolheu uma mulher mortal.

O pai dele estava velho e despreparado, mas Sesshoumaru não. Ele não entregaria as terras ou renunciaria ao título, e se alguém _ousasse _levantar a mãos contra Rin...

Suspirou profundamente e forçou o sangue a se acalmar. Eles não iriam, decidiu. Não _vão. _A _terra_ era dele, o _título_ era dele, _ela_ era dele. Se alguém tentasse tirar qualquer uma dessas três coisas... eles teriam um destino pior que a própria morte.

Rin bocejou e espreguiçou, esticando os braços para então lacrar a cintura dele com eles.

-Por ficar comigo... – ela murmurou e depois caiu no sono.

Sesshoumaru riu para si ao juntar as quatro palavras que ela falou.

"_Obrigada. Por ficar comigo."_

Sim, ele estava para seguir os passos do pai, procurando uma união que seria como a dos pais – sem amor, produtiva e inabalável.

E então os destinos intervieram...

* * *

Breve nota da autora: para aqueles que ainda não sabem, Toga é o nome verdadeiro do pai de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. Peguei a referência do cast de The Sword of World Conquest, conforme publicado pelo Anime News Network. InuTaisho, numa tradução livre, significa "líder dos cães". É um título e não o nome verdadeiro do pai. Obrigada por ler e comentar, e espero não ter desapontado ninguém.

TheMaven :)

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Enfim... mais um capítulo! O que acharam? Achei tão "owwn...", tão fofo...

Agradeço a Dóks pela revisão, correção e puxões de orelha pelo português capenga :D

Vamos ver se consigo terminar este fanfiction final do próximo mês, não é? :) Capítulo 16 será postado ou quinta ou sexta-feira que vem. Muito trabalho semanas antes de entrar de férias (YES!)... Se eu conseguir uma folga, posto antes, claro :D

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita: **_Eu verei você sem roupa? _(huahuahauahua)


	17. Lições

_Nota da Autora: _Este fanfiction é classificado como M por um motivo, e este capítulo é um deles. Se você tem problemas com isso, ou não tem idade suficiente para ler atos físicos de natureza sexual, por favor, não o leia. Você foi avisado.

**In a different light**

**Capítulo 16:** _Lições_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo Sakai_

_Revisora: Dóks _

Rin acordou na manhã seguinte envolvida comodamente no braço de seu pretendente, os braços dela também igualmente confortáveis ao redor da cintura dele, o rosto enterrado na pelúcia da cauda. Quando foi que se sentiu tão quente, tão segura e confortável antes? Quando foi que já teve uma noite tão agradável de sono, livre de bandidos assassinos, aldeões agressivos e lobos raivosos? Quando já se sentiu relutante em atentar ao relógio interno e levanta para começar sua rotina matinal?

Suspirou pesadamente e forçou os olhos a abrirem. Todas as manhãs seriam assim de agora em diante. Sim, Sesshoumaru era muito quente e confortável e...

Deixou as pálpebras deslizarem novamente ao apertar o macio tecido do _haori_ de lado e pressionar o rosto mais intensamente contra a cauda no ombro dele.

Quente e confortável e macio e suave. E forte e gentil e firme e...

Não queria levantar. Não queria sair. Mas ela tinha. Teria que deixá-lo todas as manhãs para ir treinar com Mestra Sumida e Mestre Li nos respectivos _dojos._ Fazia isso todas as manhãs nos últimos quatro anos, e esta manhã não seria diferente.

Fitou a enorme e pálida mão que ficou mais possessiva num aperto no quadril dela e riu suavemente. Não, não seria diferente.

-Você está acordada.

Ela soltou o aperto na cintura dele e assentiu.

-Que bom. – ele deslizou a mão do quadril dela para sua parte inferior da coluna – Agora é o momento perfeito para começar suas lições.

-Lições? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Concentrou-se na sensação de ter a mão dele nas costas. Aquilo instantaneamente trouxe lembranças da noite anterior.

-Não falei que você precisava de lições de ataque?

-Oh... – ela riu discretamente, um rubor se formou no rosto – _Essas _lições.

O lorde sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou a boca do ouvido dela. O hálito quente fez cócegas na orelha, provocando um arrepio nela:

-Se for _outro _tipo de instrução que procura, minha Rin, estarei preparado para ensiná-la essas outras formas também.

O calor na face dela desceu para a região inferior, ajustando-se no centro entre as pernas. Com o lado esquerdo pressionado contra o peito dele, e a mão direita dele trabalhando em círculos na parte inferior das costas, conhecia muito bem o próprio corpo para adivinhar que se não se afastasse daquele abraço, aquele pequeno _formigamento_ entre as pernas logo iria florescer de um impacto só... e só havia uma única forma de pôr um fim a um desconforto tão íntimo.

Moveu-se para afastar-se dele e ficar em pé.

-Tenho que fazer meus exercícios. – falou.

Sesshoumaru enterrou o aperto nos dedos na cintura e roçou o nariz dele contra o pescoço dela, inspirando profundamente:

-_Isso _não é o que você realmente deseja.

Rin deu uma risada.

-Você falou noite passada que eu não ficasse quieta, eu acordaria Jaken e Ah-Un. Agora é _você _que está causando agitação.

-_Estou_ perfeitamente quieto. – ele falou suavemente – _Você _é que sente a necessidade de... dar risadas e contorcer-se.

-Bem, se você mantivesse essa sua mão quieta...

-Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Você é minha, posso quando me agradar.

-É mesmo? – ela riu alto.

-Você vai acordá-los. – ele cantarolou no ouvido dela.

-Então _pare_, oras.

Ele deslizou a mão da costa dela em direção à fenda entre as coxas cobertas do quimono.

-Sesshoumaru!

Jaken saltou de uma vez, sondando selvagemente o acampamento, o Bastão de Duas Cabeças apertado firmemente nas mãos.

Rin ficou encolhida e congelou, com a esperança de que ele não prestasse atenção neles e voltasse a dormir. Com a mentezinha pervertida dele...

_O sorriso dele ficou desdenhoso. __"Vamos ver quão convencida você fica uma vez que o mestre conseguir o que quer com você."_

Pelo amor dos deuses, volte logo a dormir, ela rezou.

O capetinha pareceu se aquietar ao ver que não havia intrusos no acampamento, e logo sentou onde estava antes.

-Meu senhor. Minha senhora.

Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar no servo, assentindo em reconhecimento, mas não fez menção de mover a mão da posição atual no meio das pernas de Rin.

Rin deu ao lorde um silencioso, mas mortal olhar, depois saudou Jaken tão agradavelmente quanto possível, a postura ainda rígida, o sorriso forçado.

O velho sapo lançou um olhar inconsistente entre o lorde e a futura senhora, ficando instantaneamente desconfortável diante da óbvia tensão entre os dois. O lorde o fitava firmemente, enquanto Rin se recusava a encará-lo. Jakken engoliu em seco e subitamente lhe ocorreu que... estava _interrompendo_ alguma coisa.

Sorriu num desdém íntimo ao relembrar a razão de ter despertado. Rin havia _gritado,_ não tão suavemente, o nome do lorde. E pela reação dela ante o despertar dele, deveria ser um grito vindo de... atividades não tão inocentes assim.

Jaken bocejou muito alto e esticou o bastão acima da cabeça antes de se pôr em pé.

-Se estiver tudo bem, Lorde Sesshoumaru, este Jaken acha melhor dar uma caminhada nesta manhã e, talvez também, apanhar um pouco de lenha e caçar um pouco.

O lorde assentiu em aprovação.

-Leve Ah-Un com você. Este Sesshoumaru está certo de que ele precisa comer.

Jaken concordou com a cabeça e correu até o monstro de duas cabeças, cutucando-o com a ponta do cajado.

-Ei, vem comigo.

A besta rugiu e trotou atrás do diabinho verde, esticando as pernas e pescoços ao segui-lo.

Sesshoumaru observou os dois indo embora da clareira, depois escutou os passos enfraquecerem na distância. Teria sido mais fácil mandá-los saírem no instante em que Jaken acordou, mas achou melhor apreciar o óbvio desconforto de Rin ao ser "pega no ato", por assim dizer. Ele a avisou para ficar quieta, e este era o preço que ela tinha que pagar por ser desobediente.

-Não acredito que _fez _isso.

-Não fiz nada mais que você tenha permitido.

-Eu falei para parar. – ela relembrou – E desde quando você começou a me tocar _sem_ minha permissão?

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, a mão ainda aninhada muito comodamente na seda que revestia as coxas dela.

-Eu toco porque isso a agrada. Se não gostasse, eu não iria tocá-la.

A garota prendeu a respiração quando a mão dele se fez mais confortável.

-E quando você quis entrar no Estágio Três comigo, você não estava apenas me dando a permissão para ser tocada por mim naquele momento, mas a qualquer hora que eu acreditar que podemos nos beneficiar mutuamente disso.

-É mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e mordiscou o pescoço dela, logo abaixo do ouvido direito.

-Sessh...

O demônio serpenteou a língua pelo local, sugando o lóbulo, enquanto deslizava a mão atrás da perna direita dela.

-Tire sua roupa.

A respiração dela parou.

-O-O q-quê?

-Você sabe que detesto me repetir.

Rin deu uma risada incontrolável, as bochechas queimaram numa brilhante tonalidade de vermelho. Ele roçou o nariz contra o pescoço, levando a mão atrás das costas dela.

-Você está nervosa.

As risadas se acalmaram de alguma forma, mas ainda podia sentir o calor irradiando do rosto.

-Sabe por que peço para tirar a roupa? – ele perguntou.

-Mais um ritual de namoro. – ela respondeu.

-Sim. – ele continuou a acariciar a coluna dela enquanto lambia e sugava o caminho entre o pescoço e a garganta dela – Uma parte muito importante.

-Oh?

-Lembra-se como eu a toquei noite passada?

-Acho que jamais esquecerei.

Um sorriso discreto se formou no rosto dele.

-Nem eu. – replicou ele calmamente – Eu gravei cada _centímetro _da sua forma vestida na memória.

-Entendo. – ela assentiu – E agora você deseja fazer o mesmo com a minha forma _despida._

-Sim. – sorriu ele diante da esperteza dela – É importante reconhecer a companheira pela visão, olfato e audição, assim como pelo tato e paladar.

-Paladar? – ela riu.

-Se você me permitir, irei banhá-la com minha língua, para familiarizar-me com seu sabor único.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha dela, e, como previra, o formigamento se tornou um ardor inegável. E apesar do frio do outono, ela se sentiu muito febril e ruborizada.

-Tire a roupa para mim, Rin. Vamos nos conhecer um pouco melhor.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru... – ela escondeu o rosto na cauda dele, o coração ficou acelerado, a respiração rasante e irregular, as mãos agarradas ao tecido do _haori _dele.

-Permita-me ajudá-la, então. – ele deslizou a mão na frente do corpo dela e desfez o laço ao redor do _obi _dela, a testa dele pressionada contra a dela.

-Eu vou... fazer o mesmo com você? – ela perguntou. O_ obi_ afrouxou, e depois de alguns puxões, a frente do quimono dela se abriu, expondo a roupa de baixo – A parte do... _paladar_?

-Somente se você quiser. – ele chegou ao laço da roupa de baixo de cor branca e o desatou.

-E se eu _não _quiser? – ela perguntou hesitantemente.

Sesshoumaru moveu a mão da fenda recém-feita do vestuário em direção ao lado esquerdo do rosto dela. Segurando o olhar, ele afastou as mechas do cabelo para trás e plantou um beijo na testa dela.

-Este Sesshoumaru sabe que Rin o deseja de todos as maneiras... entretanto, se minha Rin está... incomodada em realizar certos atos com seu futuro companheiro, ela pode optar por não retornar os favores garantidos a ela pelo companheiro.

-Mas você prefere que eu o faça. – ela falou suavemente.

-Não posso negar que estou... estimulado pelo pensamento de ter você dando atenção ao meu corpo... mas se isso não é o que você quer, não irei pressioná-la.

-Oh? O que aconteceu com o... "Você é minha, posso quando me agradar"?

Sesshoumaru respirou calidamente no ouvido dela.

-Se isso não lhe dá prazer, não me dá prazer.

Rin arquejou quando a língua dele deslizou pela orelha dela.

-Não tão sensível desta vez, eu vejo.

-Não. – ela concordou.

O lorde beijou a lateral do rosto dela, trilhando beijos úmidos na mandíbula, parando no ouvido direito enquanto a mão dele voltava a abrir as vestes de baixo.

-É o que você deseja, Rin?

A respiração dela tremeu ao assentir.

-Ninguém... vai nos ver, não é?

-Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui além do meu irmão, que não apareceria sem ser anunciado, e Jaken e Ah-Un, vão demorar um pouco no passeio deles. – ele escorregou a mão debaixo da veste dela e acariciou a pele nua – Se alguém estivesse para... passar por nós na última hora, eu saberia antes que estivesse a 100 metros do nosso acampamento. Estamos na parte mais interna da floresta, e completamente cercados por árvores. Completamente seguros.

Rin engoliu em seco e assentiu novamente.

-Vamos, Rin. – ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para o colo dele, um sorriso discreto se formando nos lábios dele ao vê-la engasgar de surpresa. Deslizou então as vestes pelos ombros e deixou caí-los nas pernas dele.

Rin tremeu timidamente quando as vestes foram removidas e o corpo ficou exposto ao vento seco. Cruzou os braços no peito e esfregou os antebraços.

-Está com frio? – ele esfregou o nariz na base do pescoço dela.

-Um pouco.

Sesshoumaru enrolou o braço pelas costas dela, puxando-a contra o peito dele.

-Permita-me então aquecê-la. – sugou o lóbulo dela, depois trilhou beijos no pescoço enquanto a mão se familiarizava com a suaves e torneadas formas das costas e ombros dela.

Rin suspirou pesadamente, afundando no colo dele, o cheiro de excitação pesando maciçamente no ar.

-Toque-me. – ele falou.

-Hã? – ela livrou os pensamento da névoa de desejo.

A mão desceu do braço esquerdo dela e levou pequenina mão ao peito dele.

-Toque-me. – ele repetiu.

Enquanto se sentia um pouco acanhada por sentar nua no colo de Sesshoumaru, a ideia de tê-lo sem roupa embaixo dela...

-Eu devo... – ela engoliu em seco, encabulada – Tirar sua roupa?

-Não era o que você queria noite passada? Ver-me sem roupa?

-Bem, é, mas...

-É embaraçoso para você estar comigo? – ele acariciou o lado da face e virou o rosto para encontrar os olhos dela.

-Não. – ela respondeu rapidamente – Não estou embaraçada.

-Então o que é?

Rin tentou virar o rosto, mas ele continuou o segurando.

-Rin?

-E se... e se eu não for boa? – perguntou – E se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, ou tocar no lugar errado? Se eu machucá-lo, ou... – ela elevou os ombros até as orelhas – Sei lá. E se eu fizer alguma coisa que simplesmente... dê errada?

Um discreto sorriso puxou os cantos dos lábios dele.

-É só isso?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-O que mais, então?

-Eu... - ela respirou profundamente e soltou o ar – Eu _quero_... _fazer_... coisas... com você... por você... mas...

Sesshoumaru implorou para que ela continuasse com um gentil assentimento.

-Mas como eu falei... e se eu fizer algo errado? Eu não quero ver você _rindo _de mim. Ou pensando que sou imbecil. Sei que você deve ter tido _toneladas _de mulheres antes de mim, e se eu não for simplesmente do mesmo nível?

O lorde levou a mão ao cabelo dela e acariciou o couro cabeludo com as garras. Ela dobrou os braços novamente e encostou-se nele.

-Não há outra mulher que eu deseje, ou tenha desejado tanto quanto você, Rin. Tentar se comparar a elas é comparar o adubo com um canteiro de rosas.

-Eu sou o adubo? – ela perguntou com uma risada.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso gentil, verdadeiro.

-Você é minha rosa, Rin. Minha única, perfeita e linda rosa.

Rin corou ante os elogios. Era tão _estranho _ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas, mas...

-Quanto às outras preocupações, não falei que se era outro tipo de instrução que procurava, eu iria ensiná-la de qualquer maneira, também?

-Disse, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-É desconcertante. – ela falou – É desconcertante não saber o que fazer. Ontem à noite eu meio que sentei lá e deixei você... levar as coisas do seu jeito, eu acho, e agora eu gostaria de levar as coisas do meu jeito... Se eu soubesse qual é o "meu jeito".

Sesshoumaru sorriu, então baixou o rosto próximo ao dela.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela num fôlego.

-Eu pretendo beijar você.

-Oh? – ela sentiu a respiração quente de Sesshoumaru se espalhar docemente em seus lábios entreabertos.

-Isso irá ajudá-la a relaxar e distraí-la destas... dúvidas maliciosas. – as garras continuaram a massagear lentamente sobre o escalpo dela.

-Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes.

-Então será um prazer ser seu primeiro. – ele apreciou os lábios dela; o delicado formato e contornos; a cor rosada amadurecida; suavemente carnudos e sedutor beiço – Umedeça os lábios, Rin.

A garota hesitou por um momento, então deslizou a língua entre os lábios superior e inferior, retirando-a rapidamente após completar o trecho.

-Adorável. – ele a aproximou ainda mais dele e roçou suave, lenta e gentilmente os lábios contra os dela.

Rin arquejou com a nova sensação, assustando ligeiramente quando a boca de Sesshoumaru fez contato com a dela. Ele continuou a massagear as bocas até que ela gradualmente pegou a cadência do beijo dele e começou a beijá-lo de volta.

-Muito bem, Rin.

A garota riu discretamente quando ele gentilmente aumentou a pressão nos lábios dela, os dedos dele ainda trabalhando na cabeça dela. Como algo tão simples podia ser tão _bom_?

Sesshoumaru, sentindo a tensão dela enfraquecer, tomou a oportunidade de deslizar a língua e saborear o lábio inferior dela.

Rin imediatamente ficou tensa com a nova sensação, sentindo a presença estranha de um músculo ágil e sinuoso percorrer o lábio inferior, mas ela logo se sentiu confortável com aquele estranho carinho e começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se ela abrisse a _boca_, e deixasse que a língua dela explorasse também.

Pêssegos, Sesshoumaru pensou. Os lábios dela eram macios como a penugem de pêssego, e o sabor era tão doce quanto puro. Ele sentiu as mãos dela nos ombros enquanto ela mudava de posição no colo dele, sem dúvida para se fazer mais confortável. Mas quanto ela mais se movia, _menos_ confortável ele ficava. Era uma tortura primorosa sentir o assento dela pressionado firmemente contra a dura ereção dele, com meras três camadas de tecidos separando-o de seu verdadeiro desejo.

Deslizou a mão do topo da cabeça dela para a nuca, cobrindo a estreita e forte coluna com a palma, gentilmente acariciando no mesmo ritmo em que ele manipulava os lábios dela.

Rin soltou um suspiro sem fôlego e uniu as mãos atrás do pescoço dele, alinhando os dedos entre os sedosos fios de cabelo dele.

-Muito bom. – ele falou suavemente contra os lábios dela – Mas eu sei que você é capaz de algo muito melhor.

-Oh?

-Sim. – ele pressionou os lábios, depois sorriu.

-E como eu faria isso?

-Permita-me mostrar. – um sorriso diabólico se formou no rosto dele enquanto o dedão percorria o lábio inferior dela. Ele apertou a nuca dela e a puxou para si, enquanto a boca encontrava a dela mais uma vez.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dela enquanto ele gradualmente os adulava para abri-los, lábios e dentes dando passagem a ponta da língua provocadora dele.

-Sesshoumaru...

Deixou-a respirar um momento, saboreando aquele visual de expressivo deleite que provocou nas profundezas daqueles olhos castanhos, então inclinou a boca sobre a dela e começou a sedução oral mais uma vez.

Rin não estava segura quanto ao que ele fazia com ela, mas nunca se sentiu tão quente, úmida e desejada na vida. A suave fluidez da língua dele enquanto dançava com a dela, deslizando e por todo cantos mais fundos da boca – tocando os dentes dela, importunando a ponta da língua, sentindo o gosto do céu da boca... até provocando cócegas naquela estranho pedaço de carne que pendia no fundo da garganta.

-Toque-me. – o lorde ordenou.

Ela assentiu, sem fôlego, levando as mãos aos lados do rosto dele, trilhando os dedos gentilmente ao longo das marcas lilases. Ele pareceu gostar disso da última vez que ela fizera naquela noite ao pé da cachoeira, então...

-Assim? – perguntou.

-Minhas orelhas. – ele falou – Acaricie minhas orelhas, e depois siga as marcas no meu rosto.

Rin estendeu as duas trêmulas mãos para cada lado do rosto dele, então jogou para trás o cabelo dele, expondo as duas pontudas orelhas. Ela já havia tocado as orelhas dele antes?

-Continue. – ele falou num tom suave.

Cautelosamente ela apertou as pontas das orelhas entre os polegares e os indicadores.

-Esfregue. – ele a encorajou.

Pegando como dica a forma como ele a acariciou na parte lombar da coluna, ela começou a esfregar lentos círculos dentro das orelhas dele com os polegares, enquanto os indicadores enganchavam na parte de fora.

Os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru esmaeceram até fecharem, e um ruído suave começou a emanar do centro do peito dele. Ela riu para si mesma, adorando este novo controle que parecia ter sobre o futuro companheiro.

-Você está... rosnando para mim?

Os olhos dele permaneciam fechados, uma expressão calma, calorosa atravessava o rosto

-É um elogio. – falou simplesmente – Suas mãos estão me dando agora um grande momento de prazer.

-Sério? – ela riu conscientemente.

-Não pode dizer o mesmo? – ele moveu discretamente o quadril, insinuando a excitação dele mais firmemente contra a dela, permitindo os olhos parcialmente fechados tremerem.

Rin enrubesceu, depois desviou o olhar, as mãos ainda nas orelhas dele.

O indicador dele escorregou até o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Isto. – ele novamente capturou os lábios dela num beijo, enquanto a mão dele corria para a frente dela; da nuca dela as pontas dos dedos foram à clavícula, passaram pelo esterno e circularam os seios perfeitos. Ela arquejou sob o toque dele. Ele deslizou a palma até o ventre dela e depois para cada lado da esbelta cintura.

Rin retirou a mão esquerda da orelha e deslizou do pescoço dele até o colarinho do _haori_, um rugido continuando a emanar do centro do peito dele.

-Sesshoumaru...

Os lábios dele saíram dos dela e foram ao queixo, depois desceram pela garganta para descansar no ângulo do pescoço dela. Ela pousou a mão esquerda entre os dois corpos, numa tentativa de desfazer os nós da roupa dele.

-Está tendo problemas? – ele perguntou, notando os esforços dela.

-Como consegue fazer tudo isso com uma mão só? – ela continuou a puxar o laço sem resultado.

-Prática. – ele moveu a mão dela para o lado e desfez o enfeitado nó. Então removeu completamente os dois tecidos internos e os estendeu no chão perto deles.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-É para você. – ele levou a mão até a parte inferior da costa dela e a impeliu a ficar em pé. Então retirou os quimonos dela do colo e adicionou ao monte no chão.

Rin ficou em pé, abraçando os ombros enquanto ele ajustava o leito provisório. A combinação das carícias dele com o vento do outono teve atenção total dos mamilos dela e bolinhas de arrepio correndo de cima para baixo nos braços.

Isso era _tão_ ruim.

Deveria estar praticando agora – movendo através de posturas, aperfeiçoando técnicas, aumentado força, flexibilidade e resistência. Não deveria estar... fazendo _isto._

Não que _isto _fosse errado, só era simplesmente a questão da péssima hora. Claro, enquanto estavam controlando as fronteiras, ela podia deixar de lado uma ou duas tarefas; mas assim que retornassem ao castelo, nem Mestra Sumida nem Mestre Li tolerariam qualquer atraso ou quaisquer desculpas. Simplesmente teria que arrastar-se para fora da cama todas as manhãs antes que ele acordasse e tivesse alguma nova ideia em mente.

Como se fosse possível, ela zombou. Os ouvidos dele não perdiam nada – o som da respiração dela, as batidas do coração, os passos movendo no acampamento. O menor ruído poderia tirá-lo do mais profundo sono, ele sempre seria o primeiro a acordar. Mas isso a lembrava de...

Encontrou o olhar dele observando-a, os olhos cor de âmbar viajando de cima a baixo pelo corpo dela, gravando cada parte despida. A intensidade daquele olhar a traspassava, prendendo-a no lugar. Saber que ela era a causa para ele a olhar daquela forma a aquecia e a excitava.

As feições normalmente estóicas dele suavizaram significativamente, e no momento estava sorrindo para ela. Não rindo, não desdenhando... nem mesmo um sorriso malicioso. Estava _sorrindo _para ela. Caloroso. Acolhedor. Genuíno. Gentil.

Respirou profundamente, e com o silêncio dele, lentamente moveu as mãos para os lados, permitindo que ele tivesse uma melhor visão dela. Mantinha a maior parte da atenção focada no rosto dele e nos elegantes e afiados músculos do peito e do abdome. Mas eventualmente os olhos dela desceriam um pouco mais, fascinada pela possibilidade do_ que_ podia estar acontecendo nas calças dele, e o que aconteceria se ela realmente descobrisse. E ainda, mais uma vez, deixou os olhos viajarem do pescoço, passando pela clavícula, até o ombro, onde o braço esquerdo deveria estar...

Não era tão... feio quanto pensava que poderia ser. Mas qual parte de seu lorde poderia ser considerada feia? Ele era lindo por inteiro, então, naturalmente, _cada _parte dele refletia essa beleza. Mas, ainda assim, ele pareceu particularmente atento quanto a esta parte da anatomia, e ela silenciosamente se perguntou o quão consciente ele estava a respeito.

Era a _primeira _vez em onze anos que ela via a verdadeira extensão da lesão dele. Era realmente um pouco... estranho. Você via o rosto perfeito dele, o tórax perfeito, o ombro perfeito, e depois nada. Não havia cicatriz, mancha – somente um arredondado e musculoso toco onde o resto do braço dele deveria estar.

Os olhos do lorde vagaram dela para o ombro dele, depois se voltaram novamente para ela.

-Alguma coisa não parece... muito certa, não é?

Não havia emoção no tom de voz, mas as palavras sozinhas foram suficientes para fazer o coração ficar apertado. Falou suavemente:

-Como já falei, como posso sentir falta de alguma coisa que nunca vi? Você sempre foi desse jeito o tempo todo que eu o conheço, e nunca achei que você estivesse "carente" de alguma coisa antes, então por que minha opinião mudaria agora?

Mais uma prova da perfeição dela, ele pensou. Quantas mulheres já fizeram um comentário _combalido _a respeito do braço que faltava quando anunciava que não mais requeria a companhia delas? E quantas já havia _matado _por causa de um comentário assim?

-Posso sentar de novo? – Rin perguntou – Estou começando a sentir frio por ficar aqui sozinha e em pé.

Sesshoumaru assentiu numa concordância e a viu tomar um lugar ao lado dele. Levou a mão imediatamente ao cabelo dela, relaxando a cabeça contra o ombro dele, as garras ainda acariciando o couro cabeludo.

-Isso é ótimo... – ela suspirou pesadamente. As mãos foram de novo ao redor da cintura dele – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

O lorde assentiu com a cabeça.

-Aonde você vai todas as manhãs?

-"Vai"? – ele repetiu.

-Há algumas manhãs, há uns dez dias mais ou menos, eu tenho acordado e você não está em lugar algum. Mesmo quando volto para o acampamento depois dos meus exercícios matinais e de preparar um peixe, você ainda não está de volta. E depois que eu volto do meu banho, de repente, você surge do nada. Aonde você vai?

Sesshoumaru riu discretamente.

-Falei alguma coisa engraçada?

-Eu vou aonde você vai. – ele falou calmamente.

-E o que isso significa?

O lorde a fitou, os olhos dourados sem piscar um segundo, as elegantes sobrancelhas erguidas.

Rin pensou nas palavras dele. _Eu vou aonde você vai. Eu vou aonde você vai... Eu vou... aonde você vai._

-Sesshoumaru!

E ele a encarou com um olhar questionador.

-Você anda me espionando!

Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto, debochando discretamente.

-Oh, espere. Eu esqueci. – ela limpou a garganta e fez a melhor expressão de Sesshoumaru – _Eu_ não espiono. Eu estava _observando._

Ficou resignado diante da pobre imitação que ela fez dele.

-Então você tem me seguido todas as manhãs, vigiando meu treinamento, vigiando eu pegar meus peixes, vigiando eu... _tomar banho?_ – a agitação cresceu a medida em que a lista aumentava.

-Eu não a observo tomar banho. – Sesshoumaru debateu – Eu respeito sua privacidade e retorno ao acampamento a tempo.

-Por quê? – ela questionou.

-Você _queria _que eu visse? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não! Quero saber primeiro por que você anda me seguindo.

-Já não expliquei os estágios do ritual de namoro a você?

-Basicamente. – ela assentiu.

-Então por que ainda faz perguntas?

-Ok, vou perguntar de uma vez. O que tem a ver me vigiar com os estágios do ritual de namoro?

-O que acontece durante o Estágio Um? – ele perguntou.

-Você anuncia suas intenções de cortejar uma mulher em especial, e você a visita, fala com ela, vão passear juntos.

-Você a vigia. – ele a corrigiu – Você a vigia para garantir a segurança dela e garantir que outros homens não tentarão se aproximar dela. Visitar, conversar e passear são parte dessa vigília.

-Deixe-me entender melhor. – Rin falou – Você a visita para garantir que ninguém mais a esteja visitando. Você fala com ela para ver se ela menciona o nome de outros homens. E você vai passear com ela, então todos poderão vê-los juntos, prevenindo outros de se aproximarem dela.

-Eu percebo que está sendo sarcástica, mas tudo que falou é verdade. Demônios são criaturas muito territoriais.

Rin suspirou, balançando a cabeça no ombro dele, rindo para si. Ele continuou a acariciar a cabeça dela com as garras.

Por alguns instantes, eles sentiram prazer no simples ato de estar juntos. A mão no cabelo dela, os braços dela ao redor da cintura dele, a cabeça dela repousando no peito dele. O relaxante som da respiração de ambos. A calmaria da floresta ao redor. O aumento gradual das batidas dos corações.

Sentindo-se um pouco corajosa, Rin soltou as mãos da cintura dele e espalmou a mão direita no abdome dele. Sentiu os músculos se contraírem com o toque dela.

-E agora, quem sente cócegas? – ela provocou.

-Não faz cócegas. É erógeno.

-Melhor ainda. – ela sorriu travessa.

A mão dele deslizou da cabeça até a nuca.

-Você _está_ aprendendo.

Fitou-o por um momento e sorriu quando ele baixou os lábios para alcançar os dela para cobri-los gentilmente.

_-Mmmm_, Sesshoumaru.

O lorde sorriu contra os lábios dela quando deslizou a língua para sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez – lábio a lábio, língua a língua, peito a peito.

A mão dela agarrou as costas dele enquanto sentia-o mordiscar o pescoço, deslizando o nariz contra a pele sensível abaixo do ouvido. Podia sentir o calor do corpo aumentar quando o formigamento aumentou entre as pernas, a flor feminina se lubrificando em antecipação ao toque dele... Os beijos e carícias dele tornavam difícil para ela ficar sentada direito.

-Deite-se. – ele falou – De bruços. – sugou profundamente o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto a mão corria ao longo do quadril dela.

Lentamente, ela se libertou daquele abraço, fazendo-se confortável em cima da pilha combinada de roupas. Cruzou os braços para descansar a cabeça, depois virou o rosto para descansá-lo do lado da bochecha direita. Levou um instante para esticar as pernas enquanto Sesshoumaru se posicionava para trás dela.

-E agora? – perguntou.

Recebeu a resposta quando sentiu uma mão quente e larga deslizando na perna direita. E teve uma resposta mais clara quando sentiu dois joelhos _nus _se posicionarem em cada lado da cintura e um peso quente, sólido se ajustar diretamente acima dela.

-Sesshoumaru?

Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela, do pescoço e das costas, expondo a macia e alva pele a sua atenção.

-O que está fazendo aí atrás? – ela perguntou.

Discretamente ele sorriu, meio em divertimento, meio em apreciação.

-Estou admirando sua beleza.

-Aí atrás? – ela deu uma risada.

Sesshoumaru esticou o indicador e gentilmente correu ao longo da orelha dela, traçando círculos pelas curvas da cartilagem, gravando cada protuberância e vácuo na memória. Deslizou depois a mão pelo gracioso pescoço, passando pelos bem torneados ombros e rapidamente pelo meio das costas e coluna.

-Sesshoumaru?

O demônio se inclinou ainda mais e roçou a ponta da língua pela orelha enquanto a mão acariciava o lado esquerdo, correndo as pontas por cima e ligeiramente por baixo do tórax.

Rin estremeceu.

-Isto aqui é parecido com a posição que vamos assumir quando eu tomá-la. – ele plantou um beijo úmido ao longo do pescoço dela, ombros e braços – Mas claro, durante o momento, você ficará de joelhos, e eu ficarei posicionado diretamente atrás de você... Só quero que se acostume com a ideia de estar familiarizada numa posição tão... inconveniente.

-Entendo.

Descia pelo corpo dela, acariciando cada centímetro com a palma da mão. O rosto e o pescoço, as costas e os ombros, panturrilhas e coxas, cada dedinho do pé conectado no delicado e estreito pé, e a perfeitamente arredondada, dura e torneada parte de trás.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru...

E por onde a mão dele ia, a língua dele também passava.

Rin tomou rapidamente ar quando a língua dele passou por entre o primeiro e o segundo dedos do pé.

-Por que... aí? – ela arfou.

-Não avisei que iria me familiarizar com casa _centímetro _do seu corpo?

Rin tomou outra golfada de ar enquanto os dentes dele corriam pelo dedão do pé, sugando-o e passando a língua pelo normalmente abandonado dígito.

Subiu novamente pelo corpo dela e beijou a testa.

-Vire-se.

Aquele tom sedoso na voz dele enviou jato de prazer ao meio da espinha, e o corpo dela não pôde fazer nada além de ter um espasmo como resposta.

-Rin – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ouvir a respiração dela prender e o coração acelerar, e falou suavemente –, você sabe que não gosto de me repetir.

A garota tomou profundamente o ar e assentiu, fazendo um movimento para se virar. Ele tomou o lugar ao lado dela quando ela completou a transição. Assim que ela ficou de costas, ele retomou a posição anterior, cobrindo a cintura dela.

Rin sentiu o rosto ficar brilhantemente vermelho. Sesshoumaru estava muito... excitado, e a prova desse excitamento estava apontado diretamente para ela. Ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela, depois se inclinou para plantar um beijo francês na base do pescoço.

-Aqui é onde você terá minha marca. – ele explicou ao passar as presas no ponto pulsante.

Rin estremeceu debaixo dele e estancou a respiração.

Sesshoumaru cheirou o ar ao redor deles e se deliciou com o súbito aumento daquele estímulo.

-Nunca tive antes uma mulher que reagisse tão fortemente, tão rapidamente a mim.

Rin deu uma risada fraca, meio divertida, meio embaraçada.

-Acho difícil de acreditar.

-Eu não tenho razão para mentir para você. – ele esfregou a ponta do nariz na base do pescoço dela.

-Não falei que estava. – ela deslizou as mãos na nuca dele. Lembrou-se de uma lições anteriores e tirou os cabelos do rosto dele. Depois procurou a orelha esquerda e a acariciou entre o polegar e o indicador.

-Rin...

Tomando mais iniciativa, ela inclinou o pescoço para aproximar o rosto e pressionar um beijo nos lábios dele, uma das mãos massageando a orelha, a outra afagando o delicados fios do cabelo dele.

O som discreto de um estrondo retornou ao peito dele.

-Meu Sesshoumaru. – ela continuou a beijá-lo e acarinhá-lo até que ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, a maior parte do peso dele suportado pela única mão.

Rin arquejou. A sensação de ter o corpo dele, firme e nu, descansando comodamente contra o dela era... uma loucura.

-Rin... – ele moveu a boca da mandíbula dela até o ouvido dela, finalmente descansando na base do pescoço. Ele podia sentir tudo nela naquela pequeno ponto do corpo. Podia sentir a excitação dela em crescente antecipação. Podia sentir a pele flexível e o pulso rápido e forte por baixo. Podia ouvir a respiração rápida e sonora. Podia sentir o olhar desesperado e faminto nela. E podia sentir o gosto do sal do suor dela se dissolvendo na ponta da língua dele – Abra as pernas para mim, Rin.

-Mas... Mas você disse... não até chegarmos ao castelo.

-E falei sério. – ele mordiscou aqui e acolá o pescoço dela, parando para sugar o pulsante ponto sensitivo e latejante.

-Então por quê...?

-Para nos tornar mais íntimos. – ele replicou – Não vou entrar, mas gostaria de sentar na sua varanda.

-Varanda? – ela repetiu.

-Aquela parte que formiga, dói e pulsa.

-Oh... – ela engoliu em seco, depois deu um assentimento tenso – Entendi.

Afastou-se dela, reassumindo a posição "ajoelhada". Moveu a mão pelo rosto e pescoço dela, passando pela maciez dos cantos da clavícula, ao longo ombro direito e pela extensão do braço. Quando chegou ao cotovelo, ele ergueu o braço dela, correndo a palma pelos delicados contornos enquanto espreitava o pulso dela para abrir a mão.

-Sesshoumaru?

As mãos dela fizeram tanto por ele ao longo dos anos. Elas o nutriram e o limparam, fizeram tranças no cabelo dele. Pegaram flores, subiram em árvores, pegaram peixes. Elas arrumaram a mesa, limparam os quartos e cuidaram de Ah-Un. Elas... o acariciaram e o afagaram, deram um abraço nele.

As mãos de Rin eram nada menos que miraculosas.

-O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Quando teve certeza de que tinha a atenção dela, levou o pulso aos lábios e o beijou. Depois começou a massagear a palma, beijando ali, lambendo acolá, e sugando cada dedo no final.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru.

E depois de soltar aquela mão, ele fez o mesmo com a outra.

Rin gemeu e arquejou e se contorceu, e o senhor das Terras do Oeste ficou com enorme orgulho de ver que podia dar à futura mulher tão extremo prazer com um _simples _gesto. Ela encontrou o olhar dele, ligeiramente zonza, um ardor brilhando queimando no fundo dos olhos.

-Você vai fazer isso parar, não vai? – ela perguntou.

-Se você me deixar. – ele assentiu com um único movimento.

Rin esticou a mão e acariciou a parte de trás da perna dele.

-Eu deixo.

-Que bom. – ele acariciou o lado do rosto dela com o polegar, depois trilhou a mão pelo pescoço dela. Beijou o resto do corpo, parando para admirar cada um dos mamilos e passar a língua pelo umbigo.

A mão dela foi para trás da cabeça e agarrou o cabelo da nuca dele.

Sesshoumaru viajou mais para baixo, acariciando a frente e os lados das pernas enquanto Rin abria as pernas para acomodar a forma ajoelhada dele. A pele dela estava quente e úmida, e exalava o mais inebriante cheiro de rosas e canela. Era mais forte perto da fonte, e ele estava determinado a descobrir se o gosto era tão bom quanto o cheiro.

-Ohhhhhhh... – Rin soltou um suspiro ofegante quando o sentiu passar a mão entre as fendas apertadas, e abaixar a cabeça para lamber o doce néctar que encontrou ali. Ela arquejou quando um tremor particularmente prazeroso atravessou o corpo, fazendo o coração dela palpitar e o quadril se erguer.

Satisfeito pela reação dela, ele continuou a dar a ela tal atenção mais íntima com dentes e línguas, até a pele dela cintilar de suor e a respiração ficar mais irregular e baixa, e o coração dela martelava tão alto e tão forçosamente que era a única coisa que ele conseguia ouvir.

-Ah ahhh ohhhhhh... – Rin fechou os olhos com força e deixou-se ser levada e sacudida pela irresistível onda de sensações que a varreram os membros dela ficaram rígidos e depois relaxaram. A mente estava zonza e leve, e não importava quantas vezes respirasse, ainda sentia necessidade de ter mais ar – Pelos deuses! – finalmente pôde expressar.

Mas antes que pudesse formar outro pensamento coerente, viu-se coberta pela inegável calor do parceiro, o corpo dela enterrado sob a esbelta e muscular forma, o membro dele pressionado contra a frente da feminilidade dela, a massa do corpo dele sustentado pelo único e ótimo braço.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Este Sesshoumaru ainda não terminou com você, minha Rin. – ele deslizou o nariz pela base do pescoço dela, e investiu a pélvis contra ela – Você ainda tem _muito _para aprender. – beijou o lado do rosto dela e correu as presas suavemente contra a pele do pescoço.

Rin deu uma risada divertida, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, totalmente preparada para se entregar aos prazeres que seu lorde e futuro marido oferecia a ela. Instintivamente enrolou as pernas fortemente ao redor dele enquanto a boca dele percorria a parte de cima do corpo, a masculinidade massageando pequena e sensitiva saliência situada entre as fendas quentes e úmidas dela.

-Sempre e para sempre. – ele rosnou num sussurro no ouvido dela – Você e eu estamos juntos sempre e para sempre, Rin.

-Siiiim... – ela podia já sentir o fogo inflamando pelas veias. O formigamento se transformou em dor. A dor floresceu num latejo entorpecente e pulsante.

Sesshoumaru rosnou quando a fricção entre os corpos ameaçou tomar conta dele. Sentir as fendas macias e molhadas de Rin e o delicioso calor emanando da virgindade. A dor da ereção latejante, o sangue fervendo correndo pelo membro rígido.

-Ohhhhh, meu amor...

-Siiiim... – um rosnado baixo surgiu no fundo do peito dele.

Ela ergueu os quadris contra os dele.

-Rin...

-Isso é... – ela deu uma risada – uma coisa _boa_... de fazer?

A resposta dele foi uma percorrer a língua pela orelha dela.

Todas as manhãs, ela pensou. De agora em diante, _todas _as manhãs seriam assim.

Continuou a se empurrar contra ele quando o ritmo ficou mais forte, e logo os dois entraram numa maré de paixão. Rin arquejou e gritou. Sesshoumaru grunhiu e rosnou, caninos à mostra, cabeça jogada para trás, estocando o impulso primitivo de possuir o que ele sempre achou que fosse dele.

-Pelos deuses. – Rin suspirou.

Sesshoumaru rolou para o lado, depois a puxou para ficar fortemente agarrada a ele.

Rin passou a mão pela frente do corpo, o rosto uma mistura de prazer e desgosto divertido:

-Estou toda grudenta.

-Com o meu almíscar. – ele inalou o pescoço dela, excessivamente satisfeito com o odor dos cheiros combinados.

-Mas estou ainda grudenta. – ela riu.

-Devemos tomar banho depois da sua outra lição.

-De novo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-"De novo"? – ele repetiu – Ainda vou começar suas lições de ataque.

-Eu acho... - ela deu uma risada meio inconsciente, o rosto já corado com um tom mais profundo de vermelho – que você propositalmente tenta me confundir, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Esqueça. – ela se aconchegou nele e beijou o rosto – Vou colocar minha roupa de treino. – ela se afastou e foi buscar as coisas dela.

O lorde sentou no chão ao estilo indiano e a viu retirar a camisa azul e as calças da sacola, então as vestiu depois de se limpar com uma das toalhas de linho. Ela fez uma trança no cabelo e a amarrou para mantê-la no lugar. Depois pegou o embrulho que ele comprou para ela na noite anterior.

-Não. – ele falou.

-O quê? – ela virou o rosto pra ele.

-Você não vai usar a espada até que seja obtida uma bainha apropriada.

Rin deu de ombros, colocando de volta a embalagem nas coisas dela.

-Há bastante estojos nos estandes do vilarejo. Eu vou procurar uma hoje à noite.

-Não.

-"Não"?

-Eu tenho em mente uma bainha em particular para essa espada, e não quero você a maneje sem ela.

-Tudo bem. – ela assentiu e puxou a espada que Mestre Li deu a ela – Estou mais acostumada com esta aqui, de qualquer forma.

Sesshoumaru se vestiu, inclusive com espadas e armadura, depois os dois foram em direção ao espaço onde Rin costumeiramente treinava – uma enorme planície gramada rodeada por árvores por todos os lados. Seria a segunda vez que ficariam frente a frente naquele pedaço de terra.

-Faça o que você precisa fazer para se preparar. – Sesshoumaru ordenou. Ele tomou um lugar na grama e observou Rin trabalhar jeitosamente as posições de costume. Podia afirmar que ela estava ligeiramente agitada por estar fora da rotina normal, os movimentos dela estavam um pouco mais rígidos que antes. O sol estava alto já há uma hora, e como em qualquer outro dia, ela estaria enrolando os exercícios em vez de simplesmente começá-los.

Mas logo a agitação dela sumiu, e ela parecia apreciar a nova companhia. Enquanto ela se movia através das posturas, ela explicava os vários nomes das posições e o propósito de cada uma. Ele ficou particularmente entretido pelo nome de duas delas – Cão Lutador Ascendente e Cão Lutador Descendente. Mascarou um sorriso malicioso e evitou comentar que o Cão Lutador Ascendente era memoravelmente próxima à posição que um demônio-cão fêmea assumia durante o acasalamento.

O que Rin fez para trazer esse lado dele?

Não era do tipo de sentar e... fazer piadas sujas. Era o demônio Lorde das Terras do Oeste. O nome dele era temido por toda parte, e se era conhecido por algo além das violentas habilidades em batalhas, era pela conduta "inexpressiva".

Mas Rin _gostava _de provocar, de rir... e ele gostava de ver o sorriso dela.

Meia hora depois ela avisou que estava pronta. Pegou a espada, e ele ficou em pé, encarando-a.

-Não sei ao certo como você treina pessoas – ela começou –, então vou contar como estou acostumada.

Sesshoumaru assentiu em concordância.

-Mestre Li e eu nunca conversamos durante as lições.

Viu-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Se vocês não se falam, como você sabe o que ele espera de você?

-Tai Chi é uma arte inicial. – explicou – O foco é no seu corpo e seus sentimentos. Conversar e outros barulhos são distrações.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta .

-Mestre Li e eu ficamos em pé, frente a frente. Ele mostra uma série de movimentos, e eu o observo. Depois eu que eu memorizei o ritmo e as posturas, eu começo a imitá-lo. Assim que ele vê que peguei a técnica, ele para de se mover e começa a me observar. Ele fica me rodeando e observando de todos os ângulos, e se eu não estiver fazendo alguma coisa direito, ele me corrige.

-E como ele pode corrigir sem falar?

-Se meu quadril está fora da linha, ele o empurra para o lugar certo. Se meu joelho dobra quando deveria estar reto, ele o alinha. Se minhas pernas estão muito próximas, ele as afasta. Se meus pés se movem de maneira errada, ele os reposiciona. Se ergo minha mão na posição errada, ele a flexiona e manipula cada dedo. Se...

-Já basta. – ele lutou contra um rosnado que desejava sair do fundo da garganta.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Eu não aprovo este... Mestre Li _tocando_ você de forma tão íntima.

-De todas as pessoas com quem deve ser preocupar, Sesshoumaru... – ela riu suavemente – Mestre Li deveria ser a última das suas preocupações. Ele é um ancião. Deve ter mais de sessenta anos.

-Assim como eu. – ele a lembrou.

-Você sabe muito bem que um homem de sessenta anos não é a mesma coisa que um demônio de sessenta anos.

-Eu _não_ o quero tocando você. – ele permaneceu irredutível.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru. Ele é meu instrutor, não o meu...

-Não o se o quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

-Ele é meu instrutor, não o meu... amante. – ela finalmente soltou.

-Se posso ser ambos...

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não quero mais ninguém!

Sesshoumaru a encarou. Rin suspirou.

-Peço desculpas por interrompê-lo, mas está sendo ridículo. Mestre Li vive me dizendo que eu sou a neta que ele nunca teve, e eu já disse que ele é como um avô que nunca tive. Ele me ensina uma arte marcial, não como... fazer amor. – ela murmurou as duas últimas palavras – Ele é um _senhor_, Sesshoumaru. E um monge, além disso. Ele tem cabelos brancos, rugas e está ficando careca. Completamente sem atração como qualquer outro... – a sentença repentinamente falhou, e ela desviou o olhar do dele.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o cheiro de tristeza no ar.

-Rin?

Pesadamente, ela suspirou, olhos ainda voltados para baixo, ombros curvados.

-Ele tem cabelos brancos, rugas e está ficando careca. Completamente sem atração como qualquer outro homem... ou melhor, humano da idade dele.

Viu quando ela tomou profundamente ar e o soltou, sem dúvida tentando se acalmar.

-Rin.

-Eu _sei _que me avisou para não preocupar a respeito, e eu não irei. Não vou me preocupar com as rugas. Não vou me preocupar com o cabelo branco. Não vou me preocupar que... – ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar dele – Não vou me preocupar com o fato de que quando eu envelhecer, você não vai me... desejar mais.

Deixou as raivas e as suspeitas desaparecerem ao ouvir sentimentos similares expressos nas palavras de Rin.

-Este Sesshoumaru dá a você a palavra dele como o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, Lady Rin.

Encarou-o com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos.

-Este Sesshoumaru sempre a desejará, e _nada _que os outros digam ou façam mudará isso. – um sorriso brotou nas pontas dos lábios dele – O tempo não tem efeito numa beleza verdadeira como a sua.

Rin limpou as lágrimas.

-Ainda duvida de mim? – as sobrancelhas dele se uniram em consternação.

-Não – ela negou com a cabeça – Não mesmo... É que... Foi uma coisa muito bonita que disse. Realmente me fez sentir melhor.

-Então por que está chorando?

Rin deu uma risada.

-É complicado explicar.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Algumas vezes humanos choram quando estão felizes.

-Absurdo.

-Sim.- ela riu novamente – É um pouco bobo. Só que... Não quero dizer instintivo... Acho que é mais um reflexo. Algumas vezes quando certas pessoas dizem certas coisas, tocam num certo nervo, e você reage completamente sem pensar. E, quando bebês, chorar é uma das primeiras coisas que aprendemos a fazer. Acho tão natural que caiamos no choro.

-Suponho que isso seja uma explicação aceitável. – ele considerou – Mas eu prefiro vê-la sorrindo de felicidade em oposição a chorar de felicidade.

-Lágrimas de alegria.

-Hmm?

-Só lembrei como são chamadas: lágrimas de alegria.

-Somente os humanos poderiam inventar uma coisa tão ridícula.

-Acho que tem razão – Rin assentiu. Tomou ar profundamente e o soltou – Mas vamos voltar para minhas lições de ataque. Desde que os métodos de mestre Li não estão de acordo com os seus, você pode me dizer o que fazer, e eu farei.

Sesshoumaru assentiu em concordância, desembainhando Tenseiga.

-Hoje vamos trabalhar em desvios. Saque sua espada, Rin.

Rin inclinou a cabeça para um lado. Um sorriso travesso brincou nos lábios dela.

-Devo chamá-lo de "Mestre" no decorrer de nossas lições?

Uma sorriso zombeteiro apareceu no rosto dele.

-Se você quiser.

-Certo. Qual é o próximo passo, ó Mestre? – ela ergueu a espada.

-Ataque-me.

Rin deu um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça, depois se inclinou em direção dele.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Mais um capítulo pra passarem o final de semana. O próximo sai muito provavelmente também próxima sexta. Estou meio enrolada com os projetos do meu trabalho... e ainda fiquei doente.

O que acharam desse capítulo? Hmm... sem palavras, eu pelo menos adorei :D

**Agora algo sério.** Eu sei que tem gente (_as "donas" da seção de Inuyasha que hora e meia me reportam e pedem pra tirar minhas histórias do site_) que vai querer atirar pedra em mim pelo que vou dizer achando que tem razão, mas... agora só tem atualização se tiver comentários. Por favor, comentem. Eu demoro horas, dias pra traduzir um capítulo, faço o possível pra caprichar na tradução, mando pra revisor (tem gente que nem se importa com isso) e muitos leitores só colocam a história nos favoritos (são mais de CEM leitores, pelo que consta no meu perfil), e nada de comentar. Sério mesmo, cem pessoas têm a história nos _alerts _e nos favoritos, e só cinco comentam? Peraí, né? Tem algo errado pra mim aí.

Portanto vai ser assim: **15 Reviews=update** antes de sexta. Caso contrário... só esperem.

Vamos lá comentar?

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita: **_-Tire a roupa para mim, Rin. Vamos nos conhecer um pouco melhor. _(*gritinhos histéricos*)


	18. Distrações

In a different light

Capítulo 17: _Distrações_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo Sakai_

_Revisora: Doks _

Aquelas nove palavras torraram a paciência de Rin pela manhã _inteira. _Quatro. Árduas. Horas. De investidas e desvios. Bloqueios e avanços. Batendo, golpeando e esquivando. Mais e mais e mais uma vez.

-Mais forte, Rin.

-Mais rápido, Rin.

-Mais intenso, Rin.

Do início ao fim da lição, Sesshoumaru manteve seus comentários restritamente a essas seis palavras-chave: mais forte, mas rápido, mais intenso. E se ela esperava se sobressair como espadachim... ou simplesmente continuar viva, tinha que ter em mente essas palavras.

Mais forte. Ela não estava avançando a espada com força suficiente. Estava inclinando demais o punho, e não estava acompanhando o ritmo corretamente. Como se o atacante anônimo usasse uma armadura. Se o ataque dela não fosse forte o suficiente para destruir aquela armadura, seria inútil. Se a força contida no braço dela não forte o suficiente para deter a espada do adversário, o _ataque _era inútil. Resumindo, se não fizesse nenhuma das duas coisas corretamente, ela morreria.

Mais rápido. Não estava sendo rápida o suficiente entre ataque e defesa. Ele ensinava usando exemplos e provou que _não_ havia tempo para hesitação. Se ela via uma abertura, teria que aproveitar. Não havia espaço para misericórdia, nenhum espaço para as meias dúvidas, nenhum minuto para mostrar fraqueza. Se ela não conseguisse transitar mais rápido e mais suavemente entre defesa e ataque, _eventualmente_ a defesa iria romper, e ela morreria.

Mais intenso. Os golpes dela eram muito superficiais. Não estavam conectando com o corpo do oponente. Ela não teria que avançar e nem ficar próxima do alvo. O avanço era muito gracioso se você tivesse bom balanço e pernas fortes... como ela tinha. Ficar perto era traiçoeiro, mais perigoso... _especialmente _se não se movesse suave e rapidamente entre ataque e defesa. Você pode avançar para golpear o estômago do atacante, mas ao mesmo tempo ele poderia usar a mesma oportunidade para golpear com violência o seu pescoço e pegar sua cabeça. Se você não se abaixasse ou não bloqueasse, você estava morto.

Rin relaxou ao crescente tensão no corpo e riu secamente para si. Havia tantas formas de você poder "morrer pela espada".

Mas realmente não tinha o que reclamar. Aprender essas novas técnicas exigia esforço suficiente do corpo dela e requeria tanta concentração que quase não teve tempo para deixar a mente vagar pelas lembranças das... outras lições que tivera naquela manhã. Quase.

Lutou contra um furtivo sorriso quando se preparava para executar outro ataque ao seu "novo" mestre.

Os olhos dele focaram nela, viajando pela extensão do corpo numa tentativa de antecipar o próximo movimento dela. Ela sabia que se esperasse demais, ele atacaria, e ela ficaria novamente na defensiva. E como este era o tempo que ele designou para ensinar _ataque_, pretendia tomar total vantagem da situação. Tomou uma profunda, mas discreta, golfada de ar, e deslocou-se para atacar o lado esquerdo dele. Foi facilmente bloqueada por ele, que deu um ligeiro aceno cabeça em aprovação.

_-Muito bom. – ele falou suavemente contra os lábios dela – Mas eu sei que você é capaz de algo muito melhor._

Mais rápido, ela se advertiu. Se não se mover mais rápido, ele vai virar a mesa contra você. Lembra o que isso significa, não?

_Sesshoumaru a fez tropeçar, jogando-a no chão, a espada longe do alcance da mão, o ar preso nos pulmões. _

_-Renda-se. – ele ficou em pé diante dela, com um pé em cada lado do quadril, a ponta de Tenseiga mirada na garganta._

_-Não._

Deu um salto para trás e deu um golpe contra o peito dele. Ele desviou e deu um rápido golpe ao lado esquerdo dela.

"_Duelando com a pretendente. Que diabos é isso?"_

"_Você me... assustou hoje, Rin". _

"_Meu lorde não teme coisa alguma". _

"_Não", ele desviou o olhar e flexionou as garras. "Aquela criatura... chegou tão perto... de levar a única coisa que... mais importa para mim nesta vida, Rin". Respirou fundo e soltou o ar. "Eu fiquei assustado e... E eu não gostei disso..._

"_Você precisa de lições de ataque"._

Deu um passo para trás e deu um giro com o pé esquerdo, abaixando a espada para bloquear o golpe. _Mais rápido. Mais forte. _Ela então deslocou o peso para frente e usou o cabo da espada para transferir um ataque contra o pescoço dele.

"_Como você sempre consegue me surpreender de alguma forma?"_

_Rin encolheu os ombros. "Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa."_

O demônio percebeu o que viria, fingindo ser um oponente mortal, e deu um passo para trás.

Mais intenso, ela relembrou. E mais forte. E ele recuava, ela avançava, mirando o estômago dele.

Sesshoumaru desviava, recuando com o pé esquerdo, depois usou a espada para dar um inesperado golpe no pescoço dela. Ela se curvou, e para a própria surpresa, conseguiu golpeá-lo de no pé esquerdo. O braço dela vibrou com o a força do golpe da espada dela no momento em que tocou a armadura dele.

Ficaram congelados assim. Ela erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo; ele olhando para baixo, a ponta da espada perfurando a couraça dele.

_A garota engoliu em seco. "Meu lorde ainda está com... raiva?"__ Ela__ o olhou com dúvida nos olhos. Parecia convencida de que ele estava preparado para atirá-la aos lobos para alimentá-los__, por assim dizer._

"_Não, Rin. Eu não estou com raiva. Eu estou... interessado."_

-É o bastante por hoje. – ele finalmente falou.

Rin deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, estacando a espada no chão e afundando sob um joelho.

Sesshoumaru reembainhou Tenseiga.

-Você foi bem para sua primeira vez.

Rin tirou as mechas suadas da testa e jogou a trança por cima do ombro, dando a ele um sorriso satisfeito:

-Não foi minha primeira vez, _Mestre_, e o senhor sabe disso. Mestre Li tem me treinado técnicas de espada desde o ano passado.

Sesshoumaru deu uma fungada em desdém, depois virou as costas para irem _(then turned to leave – parece que fala só dele, mas tenho a impressão que seria como se os dois precisassem ir) _embora.

-É hora de tomar banho.

-Preciso alongar meu corpo primeiro.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar por cima do ombro.

-Se eu não alongar, meus músculos ficarão tensos, e eu ficarei dolorida pelo resto do dia.

Viu-o concordar, depois sentar no chão onde antes estava em pé, as costas voltadas para ela.

-Você não precisa esperar por mim, sabe disso.

Não houve réplica, nenhum gesto para se mover.

Rin suspirou com um sorriso, depois começou o relaxamento. Ficou em pé usando a espada como alavanca, depois assumiu a Posição da Montanha. Cabeça para cima, coluna reta, ombros para trás, olhos para frente, e os braços pendendo ao longo do corpo, mas firmes aos lados. Músculos relaxados, ar entrando e saindo pelas narinas – lábios ligeiramente separados. Poder, disciplina e meditação.

Respirou pelo nariz e soltou o ar novamente, deixando a mente vagar pelos eventos dos dias anteriores, de meses anteriores, de anos anteriores...

Jaken...

"_Ele sabe que eu ODEIO cebolas"._

"_Pirralha"_

"_É Lady Pirralha para você"_

"_Não, ainda não é"._

"_Sesshoumaru disse isso", ela assumiu um ar superior "E se não obedecê-lo, ele vai bater em você pelo resto da vida."_

"_Você é quem precisa de uma surra", ele retorquiu._

"_Oh? E será você quem vai me dar?"_

_Um sorriso malicioso passou pela boca disforme. "Isso é trabalho do marido, não do criado."_

_O queixo dela caiu. "Jaken!"_

"_Não me faça de idiota, menina idiota."_

"_Você será a única morta entre nós." _

"_Abaixe-se, Rin!"_

"_Jaken!"_

"_R-Rin!"_

_Rin bufou__. __"Como podia ficar parada e deixar alguém ser morto quando eu posso evitar?" _

"_Então me diga, amigo Jaken... O que podemos fazer para deixar nosso lorde mais tranqüilo?_

"_Vá cuidar dele."_

"_Cuidar dele?", ela repetiu. "E o que isso significa?"_

Rin deu uma risada e mudou as posições. Cuidar dele, certamente. Ela se inclinou posicionando o pé direito para frente, atrás estava o esquerdo em direção oposta. Levantou os braços, os ombros relaxaram, costas eretas e encolheu a barriga. Encontre seu centro e o fortifique. Era a posição Guerreiro A.

Sim, Jaken era o diabo para ela no começo, mas assim também foi Mestra Sumida.

_A mestra suspirou e agachou-se em frente a ela. "Rin, você é, de longe, a pior estudante que eu já tive. Você não consegue fazer a mais simples das poses. Você enlouquece quando tento corrigir seus erros. Nem ao menos consegue fingir ser educada comigo e agora está se negando a fazer alguma coisa." _

_Rin fez uma carranca e depois desviou o olhar._

_Mestra Sumida ficou em pé; ela vestia uniforme preto de treinamento, similar ao azul-claro de Rin. "Você sabe o que eu acho, Rin? Eu acho que você é fraca, que você é inútil e cheia de vontades. Você é desajeitada, imbecil e cheia de si. Você é a pior dos piores, a idiota de todos os idiotas e a mais burra dos burros... Você é uma fêmea humana, e a sua vida significa absolutamente nada para outra pessoa... Ninguém se importa com o que você faz. Ninguém se importa com o que você pensa. E ninguém notaria se você desaparecesse completamente da face da Terra." _

Rin mudou de posição, alongando a perna oposta.

"_Eu sou m__elhor que isso", ela resmungou._

"_É mesmo?", a mestra perguntou._

_Nesse ponto ela perdeu completamente o controle e lançou-se contra as pernas de mestra Sumida, j__ogando a ambas no chão do dojo._

"_Sente-se melhor agora?", a mestr__a perguntou, calmamente._

"_Sua vaca!", Rin gritou. "Quem você pensa que é para entrar em minha casa, fazer eu me sentir mal, fazer eu me sentir idiota! Ele a mandará embora", ela insistiu. "Eu vou contar a ele o quanto odeio você, e ele a fará ir embora... Ele faria qualquer coisa por mim. Eu não sou estúpida! Eu não sou inútil! E eu não sou... burra!"_

_Mestra Sumida sorriu. "Não, não é. Por que está agindo assim agora?"_

Alongou as pernas e equilíbrio o peso no centro do corpo. Depois inclinou-se e pressionou a palma das mãos contra o chão.

_A mestra gentilmente a afastou e sentou-se. "O mundo despreza fraqueza, Rin. Fraqueza física, fragilidade emocional, instabilidade mental... E infelizmente o mundo olha para nós – fêmeas em geral e humanas em específico – como p__ortadoras dessas três coisas." _

"_Eu não consigo evitar", Rin __disse. "Não sou uma guerreira."_

_Sumida deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ninguém está pedindo para ser uma, Rin. Apenas... seja uma melhor representante para sua espécie, para sua raça."_

Alongou a coluna e inclinou para o lado, esticando o pé direito, deslizando a mão para segurar o tornozelo. Torceu o braço esquerdo e o descansou a mão no quadril; aquilo completou a Posição do Triângulo.

_Sumida era poderosa, elegante e graciosa. Era linda, calma e reservada. Podia sentar por horas e fazer absolutamente nada e ainda parecer que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Tinha cabelo castanho e liso, uma tez bronzeada e brilhantes olhos negros que refletiam tudo e não mostravam nada... Mestra Sumida era o perfeito complemento para lorde Sesshoumaru, e Rin estava mortalmente assustada em ser substituída. _

_Sesshoumaru aceitou com olhos fechados e um discreto sorriso nos lábios. "Não pode ver essas mesmas coisas em você?"_

"_Não", ela riu. "Não posso ver. Mas... se você disser que são, então devem ser"._

"_Eu digo. Mestra Sumida acha que você é uma excelente al__una."_

"_Verdade?", ela sorriu._

"_Ela nunca falou isso?"_

"_Bem... já, mas..."_

"_Mas?"_

"_Eu não sei", ela disse. "Talvez ela esteja apenas tentando ser gentil. Tentando me encora__jar em vez de me desencorajar."_

"_E isso não é o que um bom instrutor faz?"_

Alongou o outro lado. E falando em bons instrutores...

"_Não fuja, Rin", ele disse. "Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer com você"._

"_Estou esperando, Rin."_

"_Você me contamina, Rin"._

"_Não se atrase, Rin"._

"_Humanos convivem com humanos", ele falou._

"_Tudo bem", ela falou.__"__Eu sou o que sou, e..."_

_O lorde a silenciou com um olhar. "Eu não sei ainda o que você é, Rin. Eu apenas sei que... Eu prefiro viver com você que sem você."_

_Porque...", começou suavemente, "você me deseja tanto quanto eu desejo você"._

"_Mas eu suponho que não deveria esperar me__nos da prostituta de um demônio."_

Rin ficou em pé e juntou as pernas, começando a alongar o braço e os músculos do peito. Que provocador ele era algumas vezes... Quem poderia imaginar o "Lorde das Terras do Oeste" sendo tão bobo... ou tão doce?

"_Você ficou bastante apegada a ele, não?__"_

"_É do meu desagrado dizer que não podemos ficar com este aqui, mas eu posso lhe dar um nosso mesmo, se você quiser__."_

"_Eu __adoraria__.__"_

"_Sim, Rin, eu posso viver sem você. A questão é: eu quero isso?__"_

"_A resposta é __não. __Não, eu não quero viver sem você.__"_

"_Não há outra mulher que eu deseje, ou tenha desejado tanto quanto você, Rin. Tentar se comparar a elas é comparar o adubo com um canteiro de rosas."_

"_Adorável."_

"_Este Sesshoumaru sempre a desejará, e nada que os outros digam ou façam mudará isso. – um sorriso brotou nas pontas dos lábios dele – O tempo não tem efeito numa beleza verdadeira como a sua."_

"_Sempre e para sempre... Você e eu estamos juntos sempre e para sempre, Rin."_

Pelos deuses, ela foi longe demais de novo. Como é que ele conseguia tão facilmente excitá-la?

Não era nem mesmo _ele_. Só _pensamentos_ sobre ele. E como ele a fez se sentir nesta manhã.

Manteve os olhos fechados, então poderia... se contentar nessas sensações fugazes. O modo como ele a beijou e a acariciou, a tocou e a provocou. Lambendo, mordicando e sugando... A boca quente e úmida passeando por todo corpo dela. Os lábios, os dentes e a língua... E _sentir_ a pele dele contra a dela. Deslizando e acariciando, tocando e esfregando. O membro duro pressionando firmemente contra o secreto lugar entre as pernas dela...

Uma risada se formou na garganta dela. Mas aquele lugar não era mais tão secreto assim, não é verdade?

Abriu os olhos com força e clareou a mente das "meditações". Definitivamente precisava de um longo mergulho nas águas geladas do rio agora pela manhã.

Suspirou e se limpou, tirando a poeira para desamassar o uniforme. Deveria já saber melhor; ele provavelmente sentiria o cheiro emanando dela até lá. Mas... não era necessariamente algo ruim. Um sorriso travesso apareceu no rosto dela.

-Estou pronta. – ela finalmente anunciou. Colheu a espada do chão e se dirigiu até a figura sentada – Sesshoumaru?

Não parecia que ele se moveria. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas...

Agachou-se ao lado dele para olhar mais de perto. Talvez ele estivesse meditando também.

-Sesshoumaru? – moveu a mão na frente do rosto dele. Suspirou depois de não obter reação e estava quase para se levantar quando a mão dele subitamente disparou na direção dela e a puxou para o colo.

Sesshoumaru enterrou o nariz na base do pescoço dela e inalou profundamente.

-Pensando em mim? – a respiração quente dele fez cócegas na orelha dela.

-Sempre. – ela estremeceu.

A mão dele deslizou para a parte inferior das costas dela e gentilmente a ergueu. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora quando ele a colocou em pé.

-Aqui não. – ele falou simplesmente.

Rin começou a andar ao lado dele, e depois deixaram a clareira juntos em busca de um lugar mais recluso.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _Eras! Foi só fazer a chantagem emocional e todo mundo apareceu, até pessoas que eu pensei que nem estivessem mais no fandom estão mesmo lendo isto aqui! XD

O capítulo foi curtinho, mas super interessante de se ver o treinamento com certas... er... impressões._ Mais forte, mais rápido_,_ mais forte, mais rápido. _Hahahaha.

**De novo: 15 reviews=novo capítulo :)**

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Frase favorita:** _"Pensando em mim?" _MAS É CLARO QUE SIM, MEU LORDE!


	19. O jogo

**In a different light**

**Capítulo 18: O jogo**

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo Sakai_

_Revisora: Doks _

-Pare de me olhar assim, Jaken.

O pequeno sapo continuou a dar um sorriso malicioso enquanto ela agarrava as coisas para o banho e para a troca de roupas.

-E aonde a senhora vai agora, ó _Lady_ Rin?

-Vou tomar banho. – ela estava mais zangada consigo mesma que com o capetinha. Se tivesse simplesmente levado o material para o banho consigo, não precisaria voltar para o acampamento e encarar o olhar divertido e as insinuações de Jaken... e Sesshoumaru nem ao menos veio com ela...

Mas era assim que _sempre_ fazia as coisas. Levantava-se antes de amanhecer, ia treinar, pegar alguma coisa para comer, voltava para o acampamento para pegar as coisas, e _depois_ ia ao banho. Tudo antes de Jaken estar de pé.

Agarrou duas toalhas e as colocou embaixo do braço. Mas hoje estava _cinco _horas atrasada. E ela sabia _exatamente_ quem culpar.

-E _onde _está o nosso _honorável _Lorde Sesshoumaru?

_Rindo_ de mim por aí.

-Eu não sei, Jaken. Estava praticando.

-Ah, é? – ele perguntou – Mas vocês pareciam muito _confortáveis _hoje pela manhã quando nós saímos, né, Ah-Un?

Até o dragão meteu o nariz onde não era chamado.

-Eu sei que você acha isso tudo _muito_ divertido. – Rin revirou os olhos.

-Por quê? – Jaken fingiu inocência, rindo discretamente – _O que _a senhora quer _afinal_ dizer com isso, _Lady_ Rin? O que é _muito_ divertido?

Aquilo. Tudo o que queria era ter um tempinho à sós com o lorde, e em lugar disso tinha que ouvir as insinuações irritantes de um insípido capetinha. _Alguém_ iria pagar por isso. Largou o material de banho e retirou do chão a espada, onde havia enterrado a ponta.

-R-Rin? – o sapo deu um salto e recuou enquanto Rin avançada.

-Ao contrário do que acreditam por aí, Jaken, eu _sei_ como usar isto aqui.

Jaken engoliu em seco enquanto recuava pelo acampamento. Ah-Un ficou cuidadosamente fora do caminho, enrolando-se perto das últimas chamas da fogueira da noite passada.

-Vamos, Rin... – ele ergueu defensivamente o Bastão de Duas Cabeças na frente dele.

-Só porque Sesshoumaru não está aqui, não quer dizer que você pode me insultar ou provocar a respeito dos nossos problemas.

-Ô, Rin... – Jaken deu uma risada desconfortável, começando a tropeçar enquanto se afastava dela – R-Rin, este Jaken estava apenas b-brincando. P-Por que você não l-larga a espada e...

-Oh, eu vou largar a espada... – ela falou – Num golpe certeiro bem na sua cabeça!

Jaken deu um grito e caiu para trás. Ela deu um passo na direção do Bastão no instante em que ele estava para levantá-lo e pôs a ponta da espada na garganta dele, ficando na frente em pé.

-Agora, Jaken, não me entenda mal. É tudo diversão e brincadeira, mas o que_ eu_ faço com nosso lorde e mestre _não_ é da sua conta.

Jaken a encarou com os olhos amarelos esbugalhados, um tremor correu pela pequena extensão de corpo.

-Estamos claros, Jaken? Estamos entendidos?

Escutou um "sim" ao aproximar a ponta da espada mais um centímetro da garganta dele.

-Ótimo. – ela retornou à posição inicial e enterrou a espada novamente no chão, pegando as coisas dela – Voltarei logo que tiver acabado. – enfiou duas toalhas embaixo do braço, jogou os quimonos limpos por cima do ombro, apertou o material contra o peito e retirou a espada com a mão livre – Espero que não precisemos ter esta discussão novamente, Jaken.

-N-Não, Lady Rin. – ele balançava a cabeça vigorosamente para os lados.

-Ótimo. – ela sorriu docemente e depois deixou a clareira.

-Igualzinha ao nosso lorde...

Rin retornou para onde havia deixado Sesshoumaru, este sentado a cerca de 50 metros do acampamento.

-Está _feliz _agora? – ela indicou com a cabeça o material para banho preso nos braços.

Sesshoumaru indicou que sim, depois levantou-se.

Rin sorriu e começou a segui-lo.

Finalmente encontraram uma caverna que se encaixa nos propósitos que queriam. Ficava afastada da trilha que levava à floresta, e por causa do abandono, muitas trepadeiras e uma larga barreira de arbustos e de mato seco cresceram, ocultando a entrada. Rin esperou pacientemente enquanto Sesshoumaru desfazia rapidamente o pequeno obstáculo, quebrando a barreira com um movimento único das garras venenosas. A flora dissolvida e o cheiro docemente enjoativo do ácido corrosivo perfumaram os arredores com cheiro de grama recém-aparada e madeira cortada. Rin achou a fragrância relaxante e revigorante ao mesmo tempo, como uma rápida caminhada por entre as árvores depois de uma repentina chuva de verão.

Riu suavemente para si. Acharia que depois de quatro horas de exercícios com espada estaria muito cansada ou muito dolorida para pensar em algo além de um banho bom e quente, tirando uma soneca no horário do almoço. Mas saber que ela teria Sesshoumaru todinho para si de novo colocava de lado qualquer pensamento de querer dormir enquanto lembranças da "lição" da parte da manhã causalmente se infiltravam no consciente.

_-Eu vou... fazer o mesmo com você? – ela perguntou – A parte do... sabor?_

_-Somente se você quiser. _

_-E se eu não quiser? _

O caminho estava finalmente limpo. Sesshoumaru liderou a passagem adentro, ela o seguindo de perto atrás.

-Tem certeza de que há água termal aqui dentro? – ela perguntou. O interior da caverna cheirava a mofo, umidade e era um pouco frio. Parecia um lugar incomum para se tomar um banho quente.

Sesshoumaru não confirmou a pergunta dela, o que significava, _é claro, _havia uma fonte termal. Quando foi que ele já esteve errado?

O nariz sabe, como ela costumava dizer quando mais nova.

Ao adentrarem mais no interior da caverna, com a luz de fora enfraquecendo, os dois se viram em completa escuridão. Ela não conseguia nem mesmo pegar um vislumbre de branco no breu.

-Sesshoumaru? – ela esticou o braço cegamente segurando a espada – Não consigo ver um palmo na minha frente. Sesshoumaru?

Jurou ter ouvido uma risada.

-Sesshoumaru! – parou de andar, tentando controlar o gênio. Primeiro ele a forçou a trabalhar mais que o normal pela manhã, atrapalhando a rotina dela. Depois ele a colocou para praticar _quatro _horas de espada, durante as quais _sequer _pôde dar um pio. Após isso, ele prometeu a ela outra _lição, _mandando-a voltar ao acampamento _sozinha _para encarar as risadas e gracinhas de Jaken enquanto procurava as coisas dela para o banho. E _agora _ele estava brincando de esconde-esconde numa caverna escura, úmida e cheia de mofo!

-Se não me responder agora mesmo, Sesshoumaru, eu juro pelos deuses que vou dar a volta e me mandar daqui!

Nessa hora ela _teve_ certeza de ouvi-lo rir.

-Então a dama aqui procura mandar no lorde agora. – a voz dele veio de algum lugar em frente a ela. Dez metros, talvez vinte.

-Não acha que está um pouquinho _velho _para brincadeiras como essa? – ela deu alguns passos para frente, balançando a espada na direção.

-É tudo diversão e brincadeira. Não foi o que disse?

-Você percebe que eu posso cair e me machucar com minha espada, não é? – ela rosno – E quão divertido isso vai ser!

Silêncio.

-Sesshoumaru!

De novo... nada.

Era isso. Ia embora. Com ou sem lição. Ela estava cansada de homens na vida tratando-a como besta. Girou nos calcanhares e tempestuou-se para a saída.

-E aonde pensa que vai, Lady Rin?

Rin arfou ao se sentir subitamente puxada para trás contra alguma coisa sólida e peluda.

-Estou indo embora. – ela falou azedamente.

-Oh? – a voz falou.

-Sim. – ela assentiu concisamente.

A mão ao redor da cintura afrouxou o abraço e deslizou para a parte inferior das costas.

-Isso não vai funcionar desta vez. – ela zombou – Eu conheço os seus truques.

A mão deslizou mais para baixo, um pouco acima das nádegas, e começou a acariciar de cima a baixo, seguindo a curva da parte de trás.

Rin engoliu em seco.

A pelúcia se posicionou contra a face esquerda de Rin e uma respiração quente soprou na orelha esquerda enquanto a mão ainda fazia movimentos verticais:

-Ainda não está funcionando?

Rin respirou fracamente enquanto um tremor percorria a espinha.

-Nem me fale. – falou contra a escuridão.

Um nariz deslizou pelo pescoço, então o ouviu tomar ar.

-Posso fazer melhor. – ele deu um beijo úmido na base do pescoço, depois subiu, parando no lóbulo para provocar o local com a ponta da língua e sugá-lo com a boca úmida e quente.

Rin suspirou, mas lutou com sucesso contra o desejo se inclinar em direção da fonte de tão maravilhosas sensações. Ainda estava muito _brava, _afinal de contas. Depois de Jaken pegá-los juntos pela manhã e quatro horas de exercícios e... desejá-lo tão ardentemente depois da prática e... ter que lidar com Jaken de novo e... e... e isso certamente não iria ser ruim se inclinar um pouquinho para a direita, para que ele pudesse chegar ao ponto logo abaixo da orelha.

Como se ele lesse a mente dela, ele roçou os lábios _exatamente_ ali.

-Pelos deuses... – um gemido escapou dos lábios dela, e todos os pensamentos de raiva rapidamente desapareceram enquanto ele lentamente distribuía beijos pela face e pela clavícula.

Sesshoumaru ainda deu um puxão na parte de trás das calças de treinamento e deslizou a mão pela parte de dentro. Ela suspirou pesadamente e inclinou-se em cima dele enquanto ele acariciava aquela parte nua com aquela palma ligeiramente calejada.

-Você está muito, _muito_ longe, minha senhora, de conhecer _todos_ os truques _deste_ Sesshoumaru. – ele falou suavemente no ouvido dela.

-Você não joga limpo. – ela se queixou meio gemendo.

-Talvez. Ou talvez _você_ não saiba quais são regras do jogo. – ele capturou a boca num beijo rude, movendo a mão do traseiro para massagear a nuca.

-Sess...

O lorde aprofundou o beijo com uma abertura de boca e o toque da língua.

Rin suspirou e agradecidamente aceitou o músculo quente e molhado que deslizou e adentrou nas profundezas da boca. Não queria nada além de enrolar os braços ao redor dele e pressionar o corpo contra o dele... mas com os braços abarrotados de coisas de banho, e as pontas da armadura dele no caminho...

Sesshoumaru finalizou a aventura oral com um gentil beijo nos lábios, a mais ainda permanecia na nuca.

-Hora do seu banho, minha dama. – ele roçou os lábios novamente contra um ponto pulsante, depois a guiou facilmente na direção oposta, gentilmente impelindo-a pelo caminho invisível diante de ambos.

Rin optou por se manter em silêncio enquanto excursionavam pela passagem escura, a mão dele descansando em cima dos ombros. Ela _odiava_ saber que Jaken tinha razão.

"_Vamos ver quão convencida você fica uma vez que o mestre conseguir o que quer com você."_

Não era justo que ele tivesse tanto... controle sobre o corpo dela. Não era justo que ele soubesse onde tocá-la, como beijá-la, como acariciá-la... Mas, consequentemente, ela havia dado esse controle a ele, não?

Sesshoumaru dizia "venha aqui" e ela ia. Dizia "tire sua roupa", e ela deixava que a despisse. Ele falava: deite no chão e role e ela o fazia... Ele inclusive a teve praticamente implorando aos pés dele.

"_Você vai fazer a dor parar, não vai?"_

Suspirou intimamente de desgosto. Simplesmente não era justo. Ele sabia que ela não pediria para que ele fizesse nada daquelas coisas; disse a ele o quanto... Mas, por outro lado, se ele não fizesse, eles nunca fariam, e seria então realmente desapontador... e ele pediu para que o tocasse... mas ele ainda não jogava limpo – especialmente nesta caverna. Estava completamente cega, enquanto ele podia enxergar no escuro. Se ele não estivesse lá, mais provável é que ela estivesse andando de quatro para evitar bater em alguma coisa ou vagar por onde não deveria.

_Completamente _injusto.

"_Talvez. Ou talvez você não saiba quais são regras do jogo."_

Era verdade. Não conhecia absolutamente nada a respeito deste "jogo" que ele parecia estar brincando. Mas, ainda assim, _era_ um jogo. E ela gostava de jogos, era _boa _em brincar. E _detestava_ perder.

Até então, o objetivo deste jogo parecia aborrecê-la, e conseguir dela o que quisesse, de qualquer forma.

Riu para si. Mas se o objetivo do jogo era aborrecer Sesshoumaru, e conseguir dele o que quisesse, então...

Mas o que ela queria que ele fizesse? O que ele queria que ela fizesse? Tinha certeza que ambos eram intrinsecamente a mesma coisa. No final das contas, ele sabia que ela estava excitada, que estava a levando a um lugar mais recluso para... aliviá-la. Ele a queria, e ela o queria... Então qual era o objetivo deste jogo?

Talvez... talvez fosse não aborrecer um ao outro. Não estava na verdade brava quando precisou voltar ao acampamento; estava embaraçada porque sabia que Jaken estaria lá, e sabia o que ia dizer. Antes disso, estava excitada, e então Jaken a deixou irritada... Depois ficou excitada de novo... Depois Sesshoumaru a aborreceu e a excitou de novo...

Era como se... ele quisesse que manipulá-la de outras formas...

Sorriu presunçosa. Posso estar longe, muito longe de conhecer todos os seus truques, meu Lorde Sesshoumaru, mas eu acredito ter entendido este aqui. E se você acha por um segundo que pode me provocar melhor que eu o provoco...

-Você está sorrindo por quê? – ele perguntou.

-Por que você acha que é?

-Desagrada-me quando as pessoas respondem minhas perguntas com outras.

Rin reprimiu uma risada, começando a participar do jogo.

-Você não faz isso?

Silêncio.

Rin sabia que o pior que havia para ele era ser questionado. Se havia outra coisa que detestava era reclamação.

-Você tem certeza de que há uma fonte termal aqui? – perguntou – Eu perguntei antes, mas você não me respondeu. Eu sempre achei _rude _não responder a uma pergunta.

-Posso sentir o cheiro do enxofre e minerais da fonte. – ele foi lento para responder.

-Oh? – Isto era demais engraçado – Como você sabe que não é só o cheiro natural da caverna? Talvez seja bosta de algum animal.

Rin não pôde vê-lo, mas estava quase certa de que ele a _encarou._

-Não acha que bosta e enxofre têm o mesmo cheiro? – ela perguntou.

-Não.

-Oh. Bem, acho que o seu nariz é mais sensitivo que o meu.

Continuaram a andar na escuridão.

-Já chegamos? – ela perguntou – Parece que estamos fazendo um longuíssimo caminho _só_ por causa de um banho. Poderíamos simplesmente ter pulado em algum rio por aí e pronto.

O lorde não comentou.

-E nem ao menos comi alguma coisa. Sinto como se fosse _morrer _de fome. Não vai demorar muito, vai?

De novo, sem comentários.

-Porque, embora eu tenha me divertido muito na nossa "liçãozinha" de hoje cedo, se eu tivesse que escolher entre _aquilo_ e comer, eu preferiria meu desjejum. Ou almoço, se for o caso.

Sesshoumaru parou de andar. Ela parou atrás dele.

Reprimiu uma risada triunfante. Havia _vencido! Ninguém _era melhor nas _provocações_ como ela.

Um rosnado emanou de um ponto à esquerda dela.

Virou a cabeça em direção ao ruído, pretendendo provocá-lo mais um _pouquinho._

-Alguma coisa errada, meu...

O material para banho caíram no chão, a espada dela foi atirada para longe com uma audível tilintar, e subitamente se viu pressionada contra o que só poderia ser a superfície dura e coberta de musgos da parede da caverna.

Arfou, surpresa, o coração batendo com força no peito. Tudo que via era breu, mas conseguia sentir a mão dele pressionada firmemente no peito dela e uma respiração quente soprando no rosto.

-S-Sesshoumaru?

O calor da respiração dele intensificou, significando que ele deve ter se aproximado mais.

-Com fome também, minha Lady Rin?

Rin engoliu em seco. Era só o jogo, recordou. Ele era um demônio, afinal, e demônios jogavam mais pesado. Lembre-se daquele _duelo _que ele a obrigou a passar.

-Sim. – ela replicou suavemente.

Uma suave risada _sombria _ressoou no ar ao redor dela.

-Acredito que também fiquei com um certo... _apetite_.

-Oh? – ela perguntou – E o que está no seu menu? – não conseguia vê-lo, mas imaginava que ele estava com aquele sorriso zombeteiro.

-Você não sabe? – a voz a tocou como a mais fina e delicada seda.

-Bem... – ela limpou a garganta – Está tudo ótimo para você, mas e quanto a mim? Estou com fome também.

O rosto dele pressionou um lado do dela e ela Rin sentiu a ponta do nariz dele encostar na base do pescoço coberto pelas roupas. Ele então falou lenta, gentilmente no ouvido dela.

-Eu tenho a coisa certa para você colocar nesses lábios bem rosados.

A respiração dela prendeu na garganta, e sentiu um repentino ataque de quente umidade entre as pernas.

Sesshoumaru inalou profundamente, sem dúvida alguma se precipitando em proveito doentio próprio.

-Não é justo... – ela sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru riu de novo, mais leve, e deu um beijo casto nos lábios dela. Depois a soltou, permitindo que ela desse um passo para longe da parede.

-Você joga muito bem, mas não bem o suficiente.

Rin grunhiu alguma coisa e se agachou, tateando cegamente pelas coisas "perdidas" no chão da caverna.

-Você é má perdedora, não?

Rin o ignorou enquanto continuava a busca pelas toalhas, materiais para banho e, mais importante de tudo, pela espada. Ouviu-o rir de novo e os passos dele enfraquecerem em direção à escuridão.

-Sesshoumaru! Não _ouse _me deixar aqui!

Os passos retornaram e uma toalha foi jogada em cima da cabeça dela.

-Eu não estava indo embora; fui apenas pegar suas coisas.

Rin revirou os olhos, puxando a toalha da cabeça, e levantou-se.

-Está ferida? – ele perguntou – Eu não fui muito rude, fui?

-Não – ela replicou secamente.

Novamente, ele pousou a mão nas costas dela e a guiou.

-Venha, então. Vou auxiliar no seu banho.

-Que tipo de jogo era aquele, afinal? – Rin debochou.

-Caça e caçador.

-Deveria imaginar. – ela deu uma risada leve – Pensei que só _gatos _brincavam com a comida antes de a devorarem.

-É um atributo de todos os predadores. Aumenta a emoção da caça. – a mão dele deslocou pela costa dela até envolver gentilmente a nuca – Não concorda?

Rin reprimiu uma risada.

-Odeio você.

Sesshoumaru a puxou de leve para si e deslizou o nariz contra o pescoço.

-Ora, ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade.

Rin relutantemente se derreteu com o toque dele.

-Vou fazê-lo pagar caro por isso.

A língua dele deslizou ao redor da orelha dela.

-Oh, minha Rin... estou contando com isso.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ desculpem a demora. Eu tive um pequeno acidente dentro de casa e tenho agora que ficar de repouso e cuidando da coluna... Eu não ia postar esta semana, mas consegui escapulir dos meus guardas, daí deu tempo de revisar o capítulo e postar aqui... hihihi.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Desculpem não responder aos comentários passados. Quando me derem mais liberdade e não acharem que responder um email vai me deixar paralítica, eu responderei todo mundo. Btw, adoro tudo o que vocês escrevem ;)

Mais uma vez:** 15 reviews=capítulo novo** ;)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan (que agora se esconde dos guardas debaixo da mesa do computador *lol*)


	20. Fantasia

_Nota da Autora:_ Mesmo aviso do capítulo 16 se aplica aqui. Esse fic é classificado como M por um motivo, e este capítulo é um deles. Se você tem _problemas _com isso ou _não tem idade suficiente_ para _ler atos físicos de natureza sexual, _por favor, não o leia mais. Você foi avisado.

Obrigada por ler, e por favor seja gentil o bastante para deixar um comentário nesse meio – TheMaven

In a different light

Capítulo 19: Fantasia

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo Sakai_

_Revisora: Doks_

_É tudo diversão e brincadeira. Não foi o que disse?_

Certamente, Rin pensou. E ainda teria sua diversão e sua vingança... só não hoje.

Concentrou-se na sensação de ter a palma forte, quente da mão de Sesshoumaru nas costas, gentilmente a guiando pela escuridão. Há quanto tempo queria sentir a mão dele no corpo dela? Há quanto tempo quis ser dele, e somente dele, não apenas uma fiel seguidora, mas como...

Escutou-o respirar profundamente enquanto a mão deslizava das costa para o ombro direito, dando-lhe um carinhoso aperto.

-No que _está _pensando, minha Rin?

-Numa coisa muito agradável. – ela assegurou, sorrindo timidamente.

-Disso eu tenho certeza.

A garota riu suavemente. Em quantas complicações esse nariz a meteu ao longo dos anos? E... quanto descobriu dela? E, talvez, poderia usar aquilo em vantagem própria... Depois, prometeu a si. Depois teria tempo para _brincar _com o lorde. Talvez depois de retornarem ao castelo... Quanto ele menos esperasse.

Afinal, não seria divertido se ele esperasse. E depois de tudo que ele fez com ela naquele dia, ele esperava definitivamente algum tipo de retaliação.

_Oh, minha Rin... estou contando com isso._

E, como regra geral, ela odiava desapontá-lo, mas não estava prestes a brincar nas mãos dele de novo. Caça e caçador, hmm. Certo.

-Rin.

-Oh, sim, você me perguntou o que eu estava pensando. – quanto tempo ainda demoraria para chegar a essa fonte? Embora gostasse da companhia dele, a escuridão estava começando a fatigá-la – Você sonha, Sesshoumaru?

-Ocasionalmente. Quanto eu me permito dormir.

-_Sobre_ o que você sonha?

-Isso varia. – ele respondeu devagar.

-Assim como eu. – ela replicou – Primeiro eram maior parte pesadelos. A morte da minha família, as surras que levava dos aldeões, minha morte pelos lobos. –um nó se formou na garganta e ela prontamente o engoliu. O aperto no ombro pareceu ficar mais forte – Mas, aos poucos, com o passar do tempo e quando me acostumei com minha "nova" vida – ela sorriu –, esses sonhos desapareceram e outros surgiram.

Sesshoumaru não a instigou a continuar nem a fez calar de algum jeito.

Rin presumiu que ele a escutava com a pacata atenção costumeira, então tomou o silêncio dele como um sinal para continuar:

-Eles começaram bem simples – eu corria, sorria e ria, fazia coisas normais de crianças. Pegava flores, subia em árvores, nadava no rio. Pescava, pegava frutinhas... roubava melões. – ela riu suavemente – E depois eles pararam de ser sobre coisas e começaram a se focar mais em pessoas. Jaken me procurando pela floresta. Ah-Un me levando pelos ares acima da floresta. Você... simplesmente ali.

Lembrou-se do repentino... conforto que sentiu na primeira vez que ele apareceu nos sonhos dela. Ele não disse coisa alguma, mas só de saber que ele estava lá a fez sentir-se segura e protegida. Como se nada pudesse machucá-la novamente.

-Algumas vezes os pesadelos e os novos sonhos se... sobrepunham, eu acho. Os bandidos vinham pegar minha família, e Ah-Un descia e nos levava pra longe de tudo em segurança. Ou os aldeões me chutavam ou batiam, e então Jaken vinha e batia em todos com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças.E quando os lobos vinham, você simplesmente lançava um olhar e eles fugiam, ou você os cortava em pedacinhos com as garras. Você achava que eu ficava assustada com tanto sangue pelo que tinha feito, mas... Melhor o deles que o meu, certo?

O aperto no ombro ficou forte, como numa afirmação.

-Então eu cresci, e meus sonhos mudaram de novo. Eles... você... – sentiu o calor aumentar nas bochechas – Você... começou a ter... um papel mais ativo, por assim dizer.

Escutou uma risada abafada à esquerda. Sem dúvida, estava achando graça dela de novo. Já até imaginava – a pequena Rin tendo sonhos maliciosos com seu lorde e mestre. Porém, não era mais tão pequena nessa época. Certamente era jovem, e um pouco menor, mais fraca, mas treze anos era ser quase um bebê.

-Não é o que está pensando. – ela meio gargalhou, meio suplicou. Não começavam tão explicitamente. Eram mais simples no começo, inocentes – Você simplesmente era mais... aberto nos meus sonhos. Você _sorria _mais, e _falava _mais. Você falava que gostava de me ter por perto... e que eu... Você disse uma vez que eu era a melhor coisa da sua vida, e então nós caminhamos pela floresta de mãos dadas.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se o quão... prazeroso era aquele sonho em particular. O sol batendo no rosto deles, uma nascente aos pés, uma canção no coração... a enorme mão cheia de garras apertando a dela, menor e mais graciosa... Não que não fosse mais tão meiga agora. Como Mestra Sumida prometera a ela, depois de anos de treinamento, ela desenvolvera um pouco de músculos fortes e definidos. E para uma mulher, era inegavelmente alta. Mais alta que alguns homens, de fato. Chegava a alcançar o ombro do lorde. Só precisava levantar um pouco o rosto para encontrar diretamente olhar dele.

-Estamos quase chegando.

Rin saiu do devaneio e olhou para frente, notando um extenso feixe de luz iluminando parte da passagem. Deveria haver um buraco em algum lugar do teto da caverna, supôs. Escutou também um som de água caindo juntamente com os passos que davam enquanto se aproximavam do fim da úmida escuridão, finalmente adentrando no relativo calor dos poucos raios de sol.

Passaram uma curva e entraram numa nova parte da caverna. Era tão bom poder enxergar novamente. E que visão era...

-Acredito que você me deve desculpas. – Sesshoumaru falou suavemente.

Não somente uma fonte termal estava aninhada num canto afastado da caverna ensolarada, mas havia também um gêiser natural, expelindo acima nuvens quentes de vapor penetrante e uma cachoeira subterrânea, cujas cascatas faziam caminhos por entre as pedras da parede até chegarem a um rio calmo e claro, mudando o curso dos limites da caverna e do contíguo dela. A umidade no ar encontrava os raios de luz para produzir imagens nas superfícies enrugadas das paredes, fazendo as estalagmites e estalactites parecerem menos arpões rochosos mortais e mais configurações cônicas de cor e pedra. E havia ainda um impactante arco-íris, que se estendia do topo da cachoeira ao chão.

-Peço desculpas. – Rin falou, ainda em veneração pelo cenário. Era como um paraíso na terra...

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, afastando-se dela, indo em direção à fonte.

-Muito lindo. – Rin se maravilhou, espada e material de banho ainda em mãos. Será que ele sabia que havia _isto_ na caverna, ou simplesmente seguiu o nariz até a fonte, e tudo mais foi uma surpresa?

Claro que ele podia ouvir a cachoeira. Mas ele sabia que seria alguma coisa assim?

Ergueu o rosto para olhar o buraco no teto da caverna e ficou deliciada em ver não somente o céu e as nuvens acima, mas também poder distinguir algumas árvores e arbustos que deveriam cobrir a caverna. Prova de que o mundo continuava lá fora enquanto Sesshoumaru e ela roubavam alguns momentos para ficarem sozinhos.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o eco de um rosnado baixo e obviamente satisfeito soar pela caverna. Voltou a atenção para a fonte termal para ver Sesshoumaru já despido e mergulhando o corpo até o peito no centro da fonte. A armadura, espadas e roupas foram arrumadas numa pilha na margem externa de uma bacia.

Sorriu para si mesma e fez o caminho até um canto, um pouco atrás das quedas d'águas.

-Começando sem mim, é? – ela pousou a espada e coisas no chão, arrumando os quimonos limpos num organizado monte ao lado do dele. Depois começou a se despir, ligeiramente alertada dos olhos dele em si.

-Você pareceu mais contente em admirar o lugar; eu vim me banhar.

-Assim como eu. – ela percebeu que ele a observava desenrolar os nós do fecho de tecido da túnica e preparar-se para deslizá-la pelos ombros. Os olhares se encontraram por um momento enquanto segurava a vestimenta na altura dos seios – Não vai olhar para o outro lado? – ela perguntou.

-Por quê?

-Eu vi você tirando a roupa?

-Você teve a oportunidade. – ele replicou – Sua atenção estava simplesmente focada em outro lugar.

-Bem, então _você _não pode focar a _sua_ atenção em outro lugar?

-O que mais há que possa capturar minha atenção?

As bochechas se tingiram de vermelho, meio de embaraço, meio de raiva. Ele não ia me dar nem um tempinho, não? Ele está _adorando_ tudo isso!

-Por que você hesita? – ele perguntou – Eu já a vi sem roupas antes.

-Sim, bem, ter alguém tirando sua roupa é malditamente diferente do que tirar sua própria roupa enquanto alguém _observa!_

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se na fonte.

-Se você desejava minha assistência, precisava simplesmente ter pedido.

Rin congelou enquanto a figura nua de Sesshoumaru avançada em direção à margem da fonte, com filetes de água deslizavam pelo corpo em forma, o cabelo molhado brilhando como líquido prateado enquanto emoldurava o rosto e moldava-se nas costas dele. Água quente escorria pelas músculos lisos do peito, por entre as ondas torneadas do abdome, saturando os anéis prateados do vértice das poderosas coxas, gotejando ao longo do enorme membro exposto, seguindo o fluxo dos quadris enfeitados e das as coxas externas até a bem definida virilha.

Rin precisou de lembrar de respirar ao notar que as marcas do rosto dele também se repetiam no pulso, quadris e tornozelos. Naquela manhã havia estado... semi-consciente para permitir que os olhos vagassem para baixo pelo físico dele, mas como ignorar algo que ele obviamente queria que ela visse?

Quando ele se aproximou, o olhar dela desceu.

-Admirando o lugar de novo?

A cabeça dela se ergueu ao ouvir o som da voz dele. Não sabia o porquê de estar tão surpresa em vê-lo de tão perto em pé. Ficou parada enquanto ele a rodeava.

-Aqui. – ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a abertura que ela fizera na roupa.

Rin deixou as mãos caírem pelos lados do corpo enquanto ele deslizava a túnica por um dos ombros, expondo o seio esquerdo. A atenção dela estava, no entanto,focada em outro lugar. O membro dele pendia a meros centímetros da mão esquerda dela, e exigia de tudo para ter que resistir ao intenso impulso de esticar a mão e agarrá-lo.

Sesshoumaru removeu a outra metade da roupa dela e, alcançando as costas, removeu a vestimenta completamente da parte de cima. Depois pegou a faixa da cintura e começou a desfazer o nó.

-Você percebe que terá que aprender a se despir por si só eventualmente.

Rin assentiu, os olhos ainda fixos no tubular órgão entre as pernas dele.

-Você parece muito... calmo com tudo isso.

-Como eu disse... – ele pareceu não dar importância ao comentário dela – Eu vim para me banhar. E acredito que você consegue lidar com as suas calças.

-Hein? – ela olhou para os tornozelos, percebendo naquele instante que estava completamente nua, a calça amontoada em torno dos tornozelos– Pelos deuses! – rapidamente cruzou um braço em cima do peito, lançando a outra mão para baixo para cobrir os encantos.

-Por que você se cobre? – ele perguntou, soando ligeiramente confuso – Você queria que eu a despisse, não?

-Desculpe – ela achou mais fácil olhar a cintura dele que o rosto –, mas ainda não me acostumei a isto.

-Entendo.

Sentiu o olhar dele viajar pelo corpo dela inteiro e viu, fascinada, quando o membro dele pareceu inchar e... crescer mais um pouco. Ela encontrou o olhar dele, percebendo um toque de malícia nos olhos cor de âmbar.

-Está me provocando de novo, não é?

-Se pensa que estou... muito _calmo, _talvez você devesse tentar me excitar.

Malícia. Definitivamente era malícia.

-Isso é um desafio? – ela perguntou.

-Entenda como quiser.

Sentiu novamente o olhar dele no corpo, vagando pelo pescoço, clavícula e peito, correndo pelo braço que cobria os seios de vista. Só aquele olhar fazia a mão que cobria o sexo contorcer-se, o dedo mindinho deslizar um pouco, procurando uma entrada no próprio corpo.

Depois de segurar o olhar dele por um momento mais demorado, o lorde demônio deu as costas com um sorrido maldoso, afundando de novo na água morna da terma.

Rin observava a forma retraída dele, o mindinho ainda agindo por conta própria.

-Traga-me o sabão, Rin. Mesmo que não queira se banhar, eu quero.

Rapidamente ela retirou o dedo e abaixou-se para pegar os sais de banho e os sabões. Depois ficou em pé e foi até a margem, chiando quando a água quente cobriu a ponta dos pés. Deu ao corpo alguns segundo para se ajustar à temperatura da água, depois caminhou o resto do caminho até a fonte.

-Venha para perto da beirada. – ela gritou – Eu vou lavar seu cabelo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-E você não pode lavar aqui porque...?

Rin ergueu o container prateado do sabão líquido.

-Não tem lugar para deixar isto no centro da fonte. Venha para perto.

Os dois se encararam através do vapor da terma.

-Por favor. – ela adicionou docemente.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e fez o caminho até ela.

Rin caminhou pelo chão de pedras da fonte até submergir, cuidadosa para não tropeçar na superfície desnivelada, permitindo que a água quente chegasse até a base das coxas. Abri depois o contêiner de sabão, depositou-o na borda e espumou as mãos.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se de costas voltadas para ela, com o cabelo flutuando atrás de si.

Rin deu um sorriso travesso ao recolher a ponta do cabelo, ensaboando enquanto traçava um caminho pelo couro cabeludo. Sentir o cabelo molhado dele nas mãos era decididamente uma sensação diferente que deslizar os dedos pelas mechas prateadas. Era como... loção. Suave, liso e macio. Adicionado ao cheiro de rosas do sabão, podia facilmente imaginar o cabelo dele correndo pela extensão do corpo dela, pelos braços e pernas, pelos seios e ombros, na parte inferior das costas e nádegas...

Mergulhou a mão no sabão, ensaboando profundamente o couro cabeludo e adorando sentir as mechas escorregadias enquanto deslizava os dedos.

-Você não terminou.

-Hmm?

-Seu sonho. – ele falou calmamente.

-Oh! Não, acho que não. O-O q-que eu falava mesmo?

-De mãos dadas.

Rin não conseguiu evitar de notar o tom de divertimento na voz dele.

-Isso era tudo que tinha nesse sonho.

-Mas você teve outros.

-Tive. – ela assentiu, recortando com as unhas o caminho no couro cabeludo. Um sorriso presunçoso saltou nos lábios dela ao perceber o tremor que pareceu atingir a espinha dele. Não, não era hoje que ela conseguiria a revanche que ele obviamente esperava, mas não havia demais razões para ela não se divertir um pouco nesse meio tempo.

-Conte-me. – a voz dele tinha um tom ligeiramente rouco.

-Bem, como eu dizia, _esse _sonho era completamente inocente... os outros, os posteriores eram... um pouco mais explícitos.

-Continue.

O tom bruto que ouviu por trás do disfarce suave na voz trouxe imediatamente um formigamento à íntima área entre as coxas.

-Bem... – ela respirou profundamente –, depois você me explicou coisas sobre... relações... e cheiros e tudo mais. Parecia... ser assim que funcionava nos meus sonhos.

Suavemente ele inclinou a cabeça, embora ela não estivesse certa se isso significava que entendia ou se ela deveria arranhar o couro cabeludo mais forte com as unhas dela.

-Em vez de andar pela floresta de mãos dadas, você... você falava sobre tudo o que falei antes, mas você acrescentava algo a respeito da mudança no meu cheiro.

-Oh?

Enquanto continuava a espumar o cabelo dele, não pôde deixar de notar a forte, sensual ponte do pescoço dele e o caminho entre as orelhas pontudas. Se não o conhecesse bem, podia jurar que elas estavam se... contorcendo.

-Rin.

-Oh, sim, hmm. – ela teve um ligeiro acesso de risadas, embaraçada pelo que ia dizer – Você me falava que... tentava ignorar meu cheiro, mas não conseguia... e, bem... – as risadas ficaram mais fortes, interferindo na hora de continuar a história – Você... hmm, tão forte demônio que era... você dizia que... você não conseguia _evitar_ ficar distante, e... – ela foi tomada por um violento ataque de risadas, a face queimando de vermelho, os dedos ainda flexionando contra o couro cabeludo dele.

-_Esse_ pensamento a diverte?

A garota continuou a rir, impossibilitada de falar.

-Rin. Controle-se.

Tentando acabar com a gargalhada, ela tomou profundas golfadas de ar.

-Sinto muito – ela ofegou – Nem sei porque estou falando a respeito disso, afinal de contas. Você vai acabar usando isso contra mim.

Sesshoumaru pareceu levar a sério as palavras.

-Você não iria gostar que uma fantasia virasse realidade?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar as risadas. Fale, Rin. Falar não é tão difícil. Apenas respire fundo, endireite os ombros, abra a boca e...

-Sinto muito. Estou melhor agora.

Novamente, ele inclinou a cabeça para frente.

-Continue, então.

Engolir em seco, acalmar a respiração, soltar o ar.

-Você disse... tão grande demônio que era, não poderia mais resistir a mim, e que _precisava _me ter como sua.

-E então...

Rin sorriu envergonhada.

-Eu fugi assustada e me tranquei no quarto.

Um silêncio inquietante dominou a caverna.

O respingo das cachoeiras, o esguicho do sabão, o coração de Rin soando fortemente nos ouvidos dela.

-Pensei que estávamos na floresta. – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Era um sonho. Tudo pode acontecer em sonhos. – ela levou um tempo para se recompor, depois continuou – Então, eu finalmente adormeci, e acordei no meio da noite por alguém tinha entrado no meu quarto.

Sentiu-se um pouco... trêmula ao relembrar a próxima parte do sonho. Os dedos, antes preparados e firmes, começaram a tremer e falhar um pouco – _Você _entrou no meu quarto – falou suavemente –E você se sentou na minha cama e me perguntou por que eu corri. E não respondi. Você me contou que _precisava _de mim, então tentou me beijar, mas eu o empurrei. Você me perguntou se estava com medo de você, e eu... eu disse "Eu não sei". E depois... você pareceu um pouco triste, e levantou e saiu, dizendo que nunca mais me perturbaria.

A caverna ficou em silêncio novamente.

O que havia de errado com ela? Não era a versão do sonho que queria contar a ele. Sim, ela tivera uma noite aquele sonho em particular, mas tivera _outros _mais agradáveis que começavam da mesma forma, mas terminavam com ele a tomando nos braços, beijando-a e acarinhando-a e... fazendo-a sentir todo tipo de maravilha.

Por que não contou para ele a respeito _desses _sonhos em vez de um que a fazia chorar?

-Eu devo enxaguar meu cabelo agora.

Rin assentiu, piscando as lágrimas, retendo as mãos cobertas de sabão aos lados do corpo.

Sesshoumaru deu um mergulhou, depois emergiu, a água correndo pela cabeça e pelas costas.

-Preciso de uma toalha. – e ela saiu aos tropeços da fonte, para pegar uma toalha de algodão, depois deslizou para entrar na água e ficar atrás dele. Jogou a toalha por sorte o ombro, e segurou o cabelo dele, retirando o excesso de água.

-Você parece ter muitos sonhos desagradáveis. – ele disse suavemente.

-Algumas vezes, sim. – ela replicou honestamente.

-O que fez com que esse sonho fosse o mais desagradável?

Rin enrolou uma toalha na cabeça dele e a torceu.

-Ser tão malditamente vaidosa. – murmurou.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando teve pela primeira vez esse sonho?

-Treze, eu acho. Quase quatorze.

-Anos atrás.

-Eu acredito que tenha sido há _algum_ tempo.

-Você mudou muito desde então.

-Sim, eu mudei. – ela riu suavemente em reconhecimento num tom de auto-importância – É só impressão minha, ou isso soou tão ruim quanto Jaken faz?

-Sim.

Percebeu o tom irritado na voz dele, a tensão na postura.

-Desculpe por isso. Se alguma vez eu fizer de novo, pode me bater.

Sesshoumaru parou os movimentos da toalha na cabeça dele, agarrando o pulso dela:

-Nunca.

-Hmm? – ela observava a mão, ligeiramente confusa com as ações dele.

-Este Sesshoumaru jamais baterá na companheira dele ou intencionalmente feri-la de alguma forma.

Rin tentou puxar o pulso.

-Eu _sei _disso.

-Sabe? – ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, recusando-se a abandonar a mão.

-Sim! – a voz dela atravessou a caverna, sobressaltando até a si mesma com o volume – Digo, sim. – respondeu mais suavemente – É um sonho _antigo, _de muito, muito tempo atrás, e você não me machucou._ Eu _machuquei você.

-Você não estava machucada quando eu a deixei?

-Era um _sonho_.

-Sonhos estão sujeitos a interpretações.

Rin tentou se soltar, usando mais força.

-Era um sonho _ruim, _Sesshoumaru. Não tem significado_ algum_.

-Então por que começar a falar dele? Por que agora?

-Você me _mandou. – _ela arguiu – Apenas. Deixe. Para. Lá!

-Não. – ele falou calmamente – Eu não vou deixar para lá. Não vou. Você deseja ser minha, e eu estou determinado a ter você.

-Não! – lágrimas quentes escorreram pela face dela enquanto tentava soltar a mão com toda a força – Deuses! Solte-me!

-Por que está lutando, Rin? Por que você se debate?

Rin tentou sair da fonte, torcendo para que o braço direito também fosse com ela.

-Você não pode se soltar a menos que eu a liberte.

-Isto não é um jogo. – ela chorou.

-Não, não é.

-Isto não é _engraçado!_

-Não, não é.

Rin continuou a tentar se soltar.

-Rin, se continuar a tentar puxar seu braço, você vai quebrá-lo.

-Então me deixe ir embora!

-Eu não posso.

-Por favor! – Rin gemeu – Me deixe ir... Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero isso. Procure outra pessoa... Por favor!

Sesshoumaru permanecia calmo, tranquilo, confortavelmente sentado na água quente enquanto ela se debatia ao redor.

-Eu não _quero _outra pessoa, e você sabe disso.

-Eu não sou _digna! – _ela gritou – Você não me _ama, _você sente _pena_ de mim. Eu não sou uma companheira! Eu sou um _bichinho_. Sou um brinquedo. Um serva, uma seguidora, um divertimento, uma distração... Eu...

Sesshoumaru continuou a observá-la por cima do ombro.

Logo ela parou de se debater, dando um suspiro de derrota, a cabeça curvada.

-Eu... Isto não é _real, _Sesshoumaru, eu... – tomou ar profundamente e o soltou, enxugando as lágrimas. O que _diabos _havia de errado com ela? Claro que tudo era real. Claro que _ele _era real, e _ela _era real. E...

Jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto e outras partes da caverna, observando as nuvens de vapor subirem, as cores dançarem no ar, Sesshoumaru sentado aos pés dela; ouvindo o barulho das cachoeiras, o assovio do gêiser, sentindo a névoa no ar, a água quente tocando a pele dela, o pulso agarrado pela mão cheia de garras... Isto era _definitivamente _real.

-Eu... eu acho que amo você demais. – ela falou mal saindo como um suspiro – Hoje foi uma prova disso. Eu... eu... Eu quero _tanto _ter você... e... Queria que você me desejasse _tanto _quanto eu desejo você, o que significa que alguém vai ficar desapontado no final da história... Então talvez... talvez as coisas pudessem melhorar s-se voltássemos ao que éramos antes. Sabe, _antes_ de toda essa história de namoro. – suspirou pesadamente e observava os pés requebrarem debaixo d'água – Tenho certeza que você não quer uma humana. Nós causamos muitos problemas, e o que você vai conseguir com tudo isso?

Um discreto sorriso decorou o rosto perfeito dele.

-Já entendi.

-E _por que _você quer tudo isso?

Sesshoumaru afrouxou o aperto no pulso dela e gentilmente a impeliu a ficar em pé em frente a ele. Fitou-a enquanto ela olhava para os pés, o cabelo bloqueando os olhos de vista. Esperou pacientemente que ela voltasse a olhar para ele, o pulso ainda agarrado, o dedo do pé dela cavando na superfície rochosa da fonte, os olhos observando tudo – exceto ele.

Mas, finalmente, ela ergueu a vista, e ele prendeu o olhar dela no dele.

Sob circunstâncias normais, Sesshoumaru _jamais _deixaria alguém ficar mais alto que ele, em pé. Ele era o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos demônios mais temidos e bem respeitados em todo o Japão. _Ele_ não teria que erguer o rosto para encarar alguém... até agora.

Permaneceu sentado, calmo, a cabeça curvada ligeiramente para trás, enquanto a senhora dele ficava em pé diante dele, a cabeça dela ligeiramente para baixo, angústia e desespero fluindo em ondas do corpo dela.

-O que devo fazer para provar?

Rin explodiu numa gargalhada.

-Não seja _tolo._

Sesshoumaru continuou a encontrar o olhar dela, dentro dela, através dela.

-Tá falando sério?

O lorde assentiu discretamente, ainda segurando o olhar.

-Eu não quero que faça _nada_. Tudo está bem.

-Você sugeriu que não sou digna de sua atenção. Você diz que você me ama _demais_.

-Eu...

-Talvez eu não jogue limpo.

Rin suspirou.

-Eu... eu não gosto de me sentir idiota. Eu não... É que... Eu sinto como se você estivesse me... _manipulando _para seus próprios interesses, e não sou esperta o suficiente para entender até que você me tenha se divertido. Talvez... talvez os aldeões estejam certos, e eu sou apenas algum tipo de... – ela engasgou com as últimas palavras – brinquedinho _sexual._

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada cheia de _dor _atravessar o peito e correr ao longo da extensão do lado esquerdo. Toda aquela _alegria, _aquele divertimento e júbilo, aquela _centelha _de travessura, aquele suave brilho de admiração... aquele fulgor de raiva, aquele piscar de desejo, aquele _estrondosa_ chama que ele associava com a vida dela – tudo que ele viria a... amar com relação ao enormes, brilhantes, cintilantes olhos castanhos haviam morrido, sido extinguido, selado pelo próprio pé. Tudo que permanecia era dor, incerteza e vergonha.

-Eu... eu não consigo dizer não a você. – ela falou – Num sonho, é sempre divertido e engraçado e... excitante. Mas na vida real, as únicas mulheres que se permitem ser continuamente seduzidas são... prostitutas. – ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, soltando o ar de uma única vez.

Sesshoumaru digeria silenciosamente todas as palavras, a irritante dor latejando bem no meio do peito. _Ele _causara tudo isso. Ele causara este tumulto, esta angústia, este... nojo refletido nos olhos da mulher. Talvez... não, não_ talvez_; ele _foi _longe demais com ela, muito fisicamente, muito rápido. Era culpa dele. Ela era muito _jovem_, muito inexperiente.

Amaldiçoou-se internamente por colocá-la sob este estresse descabido. Simplesmente por sentir o cheiro do desejo dela não dava a ele direito de impor os próprios desejos. Era meramente o _corpo_ dela reagindo ao dele. Ela não mostrava sinais de _querer_ que a tocasse. Ela nunca iniciava o contato. Pela arrogância, ele simplesmente presumia que era a inexperiência, a incerteza que a distanciava de tomar o que ele livremente oferecia. E naquela manhã, depois de tê-la feito passar por quatro horas cruéis de exercícios, e ela obviamente queria ficar com ele sob as próprias condições, ele transformou tudo num jogo, no qual ele era a mão que fazia o lance do jogo de xadrez, e ela era um pouco mais um peão a ser manipulado e manobrado ao longo da caverna escura aos desejos dele.

Tinha ido longe demais. Não estava jogando justo. Se fosse um demônio fêmea nas mesmas situações e com as mesmas vulnerabilidades, _ela _teria arrancado a cabeça dele... ou pelo menos _tentado. _Depois ele a teria matado por apenas levantar a mão para ele.

Amaldiçoou-se novamente. Mas Rin não era um demônio. Ela era... completamente diferente de qualquer outra que já cruzou a frente dele em séculos de vida. Ela não era um brinquedo, uma distração (como anteriormente havia declarado), e era muito mais que uma simples serva ou uma fiel seguidora. Ela era seu perfeito complemento. Era luz e um raio de sol, calor e compaixão, sorrisos e risadas. Era leal, viva e corajosa. Era uma rápida aprendiz, uma aluna dedicada, uma pupila premiada a todos os instrutores. Ela... estava sorrindo?

Estreitou ligeiramente o olhar, focando no pequeno sorriso enfeitando o rosto dela, um pouco da velha luz retornando aos olhos dela.

Rin limpou a garganta.

-Mas já que passamos já por toda essa discussão sobre prostitutas e tal, acho que preciso superar tudo e ser agradecida a tudo que tenho. Isto – gesticulou para a caverna, as cascatas, a fonte... a ele. – é melhor que qualquer coisa que eu tenha sonhado na minha pequeninha cabeça... Um pouco impressionante. Sabe, quando sonhos se tornam realidade. É um pouco difícil distinguir entre fantasia e realidade.

Conforto, percebeu. Ela queria ser confortada. Não apenas por agora, mas por todas as vezes anteriores e as que ainda viriam. Ela não queria que deslizasse o nariz, ou a beijasse, ou colocasse a mão por todo o corpo dela. Queria palavras, as _suas _palavras. Sem insinuações, sem sedução... _conforto. _Mas...

-Quando... – o Lorde das Terras do Oeste _não _hesita, não "corta" as palavras – Você é _humana,_ Rin.

Pareceu ela confusa por um momento, depois assentiu:

-Sim.

-Nesta minha limitada experiência, tenho observado que quando os humanos estão _machucados, _eles querem ser confortados. Querem ouvir palavras de consolação e preocupação. Querem que digam que tudo vai ficar bem, que não há nada a temer e outros sentimentos semelhantes.

Novamente ela assentiu.

-Acho que é isso mesmo.

-Este Sesshoumaru _não_ é humano, Rin. Eu sou um _inutaiyoukai._

-Eu sei. – ela assentiu de novo.

-Nós agimos por instintos em vez de emoção. Nós _temos _emoções, mas desde uma idade mais tenra, somos ensinados a ignorá-las. Elas nos causam transtornos demais – medo, raiva, amor e tudo mais. Elas apenas confundem e impedem o progresso natural das coisas.

Rin encolheu os ombros.

-O-kay.

-Se precisa enfrentar uma situação, enfrentá-la lógica ou instintivamente, tudo mais é tolice.

Novamente ela encolheu os ombros:

-Okay.

-Na minha verdadeira forma, as capacidades de fala são muito limitadas, e as palavras falham, os instintos tomam conta. Mesmo _nesta_ forma quando as palavras falham, os instintos tomam conta.

-Então... em lugar de dizer "está me enchendo muito", simplesmente você rosna e tenta arrancar as cabeças deles.

Um sorriso discreto cruzou os lábios dele.

-Sim. – A dor no peito pareceu diminuir, o pesado frio dissipando, tomado conta por uma repentina leveza, calorosa e suave.

Pelos deuses, vai falar mesmo para ela, não é? Iria passar pelo momento que esteve receando desde que começou por toda essa coisa de... ritual de namoro. É o que vai fazer, não é?

Sim, falou a si mesmo. Eu devo.

-Está bem, Rin. E... –que nervosismo é esse que ele estava sentindo? Apreensão? Quando foi a última vez que esteve preocupado com tais... emoções?

Ah, sim. Um pouco antes do centésimo aniversário. Com Mitsuko.

"_Ora, mas é claro, eu amo você, Sesshoumaru. Que tipo de cortesã seria eu se não?" _

Quanta tolice, amaldiçoou-se.

Um pouco do aperto voltou ao peito dele, a postura ficou rígida, o aperto no pulso de Rin ficou mais forte.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Eu direi isto apenas esta _única_ vez. Detesto ter que me repetir, e como este _sentimento_ é verdadeiro, ele permanecerá verdadeiro tão longo nós nos conhecermos.

Rin parecia ligeiramente perturbada, mas não fez gesto para dissuadi-lo.

-Eu amo você, Rin. – ele usou seu tom mais direto e franco – Não é maneira minha dizer de forma tão conceitualmente ininterrupta, mas meus instintos ditam que eu demonstre minha necessidade por você e a lembre da sua importância a minha vida através de atos físicos. – ele prendeu o olhar dela ao dele – Não significa intimidar, nem manipular ou coagir. É simplesmente o jeito masculino de mostrar aprovação, obter aprovação, oferecer conforto e ganhar a atenção da mulher.

Rin o encarou por um momento, depois desviou o olhar, rindo suavemente, um tom vermelho se formando nas bochechas dela.

Sesshoumaru a observava abertamente fascinado.

-E a mulher simplesmente... _aceita_ tudo isso?

O lorde inclinou a cabeça num "sim"

-Se ela verdadeiramente aceitar o homem.

-E exibem o mesmo comportamento? As fêmeas?

-Quando apropriado.

Rin assentiu.

-Preciso terminar de dar seu banho.

Sesshoumaru manteve o pulso dela quando Rin tentou soltá-lo.

-Você não _precisa_.

-Bem... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu _quero. _

Olharam-se. Um sentado, uma em pé. Um demônio, uma humana. Um homem, uma mulher. Olhos dourados e olhos castanhos, envolvidos pela neblina de um nascente arco-íris na caverna e um crescente calor entre os dois corpos.

Sem saber mais o que dizer, como mais receber atenção dele, como mais clarear o ar entre eles, Rin pousou a mão no ombro esquerdo dele, inclinou-se e lambeu a orelha esquerda dele.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

Sentindo-se encorajada, Rin puxou a mão no agarro dele, sentando-se assim ao lado dele. Ao afundar até acima da cintura, arrancou a toalha molhada da cabeça dele e a jogou na pilha com a roupa de treino, dando a ele um sorriso travesso.

O lorde virou-se para acabar com o ângulo inconveniente do braço, o joelho dele agora pressionado contra a perna dela, os olhos focados nela, claramente curioso em saber as intenções.

Rin enfiou a mão no cabelo dele, ainda molhado, depois pressionou um beijo suave no lado direito do pescoço dele.

-Não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo – disse suavemente –, mas quero pelo menos tentar. – beijou-o novamente, perto da orelha, os dedos enrolados no fino cabelo da nuca, sensualmente acariciando a pele sensitiva da cabeça.

-Por quê? – as pálpebras dele tremeram, os lábios se separaram ao deixar escapar um sem fôlego um suspiro.

-Porque – ela trilhou a ponta da língua pela orelha pontuda – se você me conforta do meu jeito, então eu devo ser capaz de confortá-lo no seu. –riu ligeiramente animada – Não importa o quão _estranho _pareça... Não é tão ruim assim, eu acho. O resto do seu corpo tem um gosto tão doce quanto a sua boca. – ela sugou a ponta da orelha enquanto ele levava a mão dela para os lábios, virando-a gentilmente e beijando o pulso.

-Eu sou seu, Rin. Use-me como você achar melhor. – soltou a mão direita e deixou que ela fizesse uma trilha no peito dele.

-Oh? Como eu achar melhor? – ela baixou mais a mão, em direção ao abdome, sentindo os músculos definidos se contraírem sob o toque.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para frente.

-E, _sem_ palavras do _seu_ jeito, como eu mostraria o quão... relevante você é para minha vida?

Um rosnado baixo se formou no fundo da garganta dele.

-Há _muitas_ formas.

-Oh? Tipo, assim? – ela esfregou o nariz na base do pescoço dele, recebendo um profundo retinir do centro do peito. – Ou assim? – arranhou o couro cabeludo com a ponta das unhas.

-Siiiiim...

-Ou assim também? – ela empurrou a mão para baixo d'água e correu a ponta dos dedos ao longo dos refinados, úmidos anéis da base do membro dele.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos com força e respirou numa golfada rápida e aguda.

Rin deu um largo sorriso.

-Acredito que peguei você de surpresa. Acho que seu nariz não funciona tão bem assim quando está lidando com água.

-Rin...

A garota continuou a massagear o cabelo em ambos os lugares, usando a ponta dos dedos para correr círculos lentos na pele sensitiva.

O rosnado no peito dele aumentou e ele empurrava os quadris ligeiramente para frente.

O sorriso dela aumentou. Se havia alguma coisa que aprendera da rápida "lição" que ele a ensinara naquela manhã, era a respeito de ritmo e repetição. Concentre-se em um ponto qualquer do corpo, estabeleça um ritmo, com beijos ou carícias, pegue um ponto central qualquer e repita o mesmo ritmo lá. Era relativamente simples, mas, a julgar pelo expressão deliciada no rosto de Sesshoumaru, altamente eficiente.

Levou então os lábios ao ouvido dele:

-Você gosta disso? – perguntou gentilmente – É bom ter minhas mãos no seu corpo?

-D-Demais...

Rin balançou a cabeça, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra o lado do pescoço dele.

-Você ainda está coerente. Estou desapontada.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a mão dela e forçou os dedos a enrolarem ao redor do membro. Ela arquejou com a delicada firmeza que encontrou ali, a longa, dura extensão pressionada contra a superfície macia da palma dela, mesmo o maior dedo era incapaz de circular completamente ao redor dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça e deslizou a ponta do nariz conta o lado do rosto dela:

-Se é a minha incoerência que procura – ele apertou a mão dela –, vai encontrá-la aqui.

Rin respirou tremulamente.

-Não tão calmo quanto da última vez.

-Não. – ele guiou a mão dela para cima e para baixa ao longo do membro masculino, mostrando exatamente quanta pressão aplicar e como girar o pulso ao alcançar a ponta da extensão. Depois direcionou o polegar para roçar em cima da ponta redonda antes de começar novamente todo o movimento.

-Então... _Assim _que você gosta.

Sesshoumaru continuou a dirigir os movimentos dela, um sorriso preguiçoso visível no rosto dele.

-Vou tomar isso como um "sim".

Logo a mão dele caiu para o lado e fez caminho ao redor da cintura dela.

-E o que _você _pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou provocante.

O nariz dele bateu na clavícula dela, inalando profundamente enquanto mordiscava ao longo do pescoço, lambendo ali, sugando acolá, a mão viajando pelas curvas macias da lateral dela.

-Mmmmm... Sesshoumaru...

Suavemente ele rosnou quando o ritmo que a ensinara amoleceu quando a mão dele deslizou pelo côncavo do seio dela.

-Desculpe.

Sesshoumaru beijou a frente da garganta dela enquanto segurava o seio direito, repetidamente passando o polegar e o indicador por cima do mamilo enrijecido. Fez com os dedos o que ela fez com a mão inteira, e rapidamente os dois ficaram ruborizados e em busca de ar.

-Mais. – Rin insistiu.

O lorde agarrou a cintura dela, puxando-a para ficar em pé, depois a sentou na beirada da fonte. Parou ao lado dela, correndo os dedos de cima a baixo nas coxas enquanto a boca trilhava beijos úmidos da nuca ao ouvido esquerdo. Rin meio que ria, meio que gemia, adora os toques afetuosos que ele dava ao corpo dela enquanto um calor líquido começava a se formar no ventre, lentamente descendo para o meio das pernas e se instalando no centro aquecido. Ele rosnou baixo no ouvido dela, desejoso que ela retornasse à atividade anterior.

Motivada assim, ela esticou e passou a mão direita pela declive dos quadris torneados para agarrar de novo a base do membro dele, enquanto a outra encontrou o caminho na borda da orelha pontuda. Ele estremeceu com o toque e tomou ar de um fôlego, num jato, enquanto ela beliscava a ponta da orelha e resumia os ritmos pela extensão dura e espessa. Depois ela beijou o queixo dele e fez caminho até a boca.

Enquanto os lábios roçavam os dele, Sesshoumaru afastou os joelhos dela, deslizando a mão pela coxa interna, parando para cobrir o sexo com a palma, passando os dedos por cima das dobras úmidas.

-Minha.

Pesado, ela suspirou, pressionando os quadris enquanto ele deslizava o dedo médio entre as dobras, cuidadosamente acariciando as paredes internas dela, o dedo correndo em círculos lentos por cima do botão excitado. Ela estremeceu com a sensação, a respiração presa na garganta.

-Deuses... Sesshoumaru...

-Não pare. – ele rosnou novamente diante da interrupção daquele ritmo, dando a ela uma mordida como aviso no lado do pescoço.

-Desculpe... – ela deixou escapar um forte gemido quando uma onda particularmente prazerosa atingiu a espinha dela e chegou à ponta dos pés – Pelos deuses...

Sesshoumaru se impulsionava na mão dela enquanto deslizava o nariz pelo pescoço, esticando a língua para fazer cócegas num ponto exato atrás da orelha.

-Alcance meu ritmo. – ele urgiu.

Rin assentiu vigorosamente, passando a mão na base do membro enquanto ele a penetrava com um longo, fino dedo mais profundamente.

-Mmmm...

Sesshoumaru rosnou, sentindo grande satisfação na sensação de ter os dedos dela apertando e relaxando ao longo da rígida extensão do membro dolorido. Ele penetrou mais fundo, finalmente encontrando a barreira feminina enquanto ela fazia outro passo com a mão, roçando o polegar por cima da ponta latejante.

Era melhor tirar agora, falou a si mesmo. Um simples corte na fina membrana com a garra em vez de quebrá-la pela força bruta. Menos dor para ela, um tempo menor de cicatrização, e ela poderia se banhar nas termas posteriormente.

-Rin.

E ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, os olhos pesadamente fechados, um fino brilho de suor se formando acima das sobrancelhas. Ele não conseguiu resistir ao desejo de mordiscá-la no pescoço, fazendo-a contrair os músculos internos ao redor do dígito intruso.

-O quê? – ela sussurrou.

Por um momento, ambos mantiveram as mãos quietas.

-Você me aceita como seu companheiro?

-Agora? – ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Não vou marcar você, nem possuí-la completamente, mas penso que seja melhor tirar sua virgindade agora.

Rin ficou extremamente alarmada com a sensação do dedo dele acomodado na entrada dela.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Há uma fina barreira que evita que eu entre totalmente em você. Quero cortá-la com a minha garra e pronto.

-Isso não vai machucar?

Sesshoumaru percebeu a tensão na voz e procurou tranquilizar o medo deslizando a ponta do nariz na base do pescoço.

-Será menos dolorido que possuí-la na forma tradicional. Um suave, rápido corte, sem rasgos, sangramento mínimo. Mais ainda, você pode posteriormente se banhar na água termal. Os demais minerais vão ajudá-la a sarar, e você vai se sentir a mesma na mesma hora.

-Mas se vai ter tanto trabalho para fazer isso, por que não me marca e me possui logo agora?

-O processo para marcar requer uma enorme quantidade de energia. Não é simplesmente morder e deixar uma marca, é uma fusão de duas mentes e dois corpos. Quando eu a marcar, meu poder vai se expandir e enviará certa energia minha ao seu corpo através das minhas presas. Minha energia passará completamente através do seu corpo, depois vou lamber seu sangue, selando o ferimento. Seu sangue, enlaçado ao meu poder, passará pelo meu corpo, completando ainda mais a conexão. Serei capaz de sentir o que você sente e vice-versa. – ele roçou com o dedão a protuberância dela.

-Nossa...

-Como vê, é muito desgastante, e uma atividade que consome potencialmente muito tempo, e vamos ficar enfraquecidos por aproximadamente duas horas depois disso. Se acontecer de alguém me encontrar durante essas duas horas, serei incapaz de me defender.

-Eu não quero isso. – ela falou.

-Nem eu. E o que é pior, a expansão do meu poder antes de marcar é muito perceptível a qualquer_ youkai_ na área. Se eles sentirem mudança no poder, eles virão automaticamente para destruir.

-E se eles encontrarem você enfraquecido, eles vão matá-lo.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

Rin acariciou com o dedão a extremidade dele.

-E isso é a última coisa que quero.

-Bom saber.

Rin continuou a acariciar o membro enquanto ele friccionava o ponto sensitivo entre as pernas dela.

-Então, sem marcar hoje, mas... mas por que não podemos ter uma relação? Até o fim?

Sesshoumaru reprimiu um rosnado, concentrando na resposta à pergunta, ao contrário do prazer daquela mão.

-Isso causaria a você desconforto... Seria incapaz de viajar... por pelo menos três dias.

Um suave rubor se formou no rosto dela.

-Você é muito pequena, minha Rin. E eu não sou.

-Eu posso _sentir _isso. – ela riu.

-Mas você não precisa se preocupar, minha Rin. – ele deu um beijo úmido na base do pescoço dela – Quando a hora chegar, serei muito gentil. Seu prazer virá sempre antes do meu.

-Você está me fazendo corar! – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele.

-Corar é bom, mas ouvir você gritar meu nome em êxtase é muito melhor

O rubor aumentou, mas a resolução permanecia forte:

-Vamos ver quem grita por quem.

-Então você me aceita?

Rin levou a mão livre ao rosto dele para acariciar.

-Mas é claro.

Sesshoumaru capturou os lábios dela numa quente, úmida abrangência, partindo-os sedutoramente com a ponta da língua.

-Tão bom...

Enquanto a penetrava na boca com a língua, começou a preenchê-la com o dedo médio, mergulhando lentamente entre as fendas, procurando lugar para alcançar a barreira.

Rin correu para encontrar o mesmo ritmo que o dele, roçando gentil e lentamente, circulando o pulso, apertando o agarro ao chegar à ponta.

-Rin...

Jogando a cabeça para tás, ela empurrava os quadris para frente, implorando que ele fosse mais fundo e rasgasse a barreira.

Com um único arranhão da garra, o hímen se foi e o dedo dele estava livre para prosseguir.

Rin sentiu uma ligeira ardência, que foi rapidamente afogada por uma carga de fluído.

-Isso é sangue? – perguntou.

-Um pouco. – ele respondeu – Doeu?

-Não muito. – ela balançou a cabeça – Tive já arranhões nos joelhos que doeram mais.

-Ótimo. – ele deslizou o nariz na base do pescoço dela.

Rin roçou a bochecha contra a dele, enrolando o braço livre pelo pescoço.

-Você é tão bom.

-Assim como você.

E ela correu a mão pelo membro dele, novamente começando o jogo.

Encontrando o ritmo dela, ele penetrava lenta e profundamente no interior aquecido e molhado, provocando o botão com o polegar, enquanto trilhava os lábios, dentes e língua pelo pescoço, clavícula e ombro esquerdo de Rin. Ela mantinha o puxão firme nos cabelos da nuca dele, puxando o rosto para mais perto, silenciosamente desejando que a boca dele descesse mais e mais. Um rosnado baixo vibrou do peito dele pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer e formigar.

-Mais rápido... – ela suspirou – Por favor... mais rápido.

Sesshoumaru sugou o lóbulo dela, arranhando o aquecido pedaço de carne com os caninos.

-Diga isso com ações, não com palavras.

_-Uhhhh... –_ ela aumentou o ritmo da mão para cima e para baixo no membro dele, ganhando um rosnado de aprovação pelos esforços.

Afago por afago, impulso por impulso, cada um encontrou o ritmo do outro. Rápido e mais rápido. Forte e mais forte. Ele puxava a pequena saliência entre o indicador e o polegar. Ela envolveu e acariciou os testículos.

-Rin...

-Isso... tá certo?

Sesshoumaru rosnou, sacrificando a própria sanidade para sentir aquela palma macia e sedosa contra a crescente rigidez do membro.

Rin empurrava o quadril até sentir a primeira onda varrê-la. Quente e irresistível. Refrescante e esgotante. Os músculos relaxando, as paredes internas se contraindo.

Para Sesshoumaru a libertação veio forte e rápida, num embalo de sensação quente e claro. O instante que sentiu as paredes internas dela apertarem no dedo dele, sentiu-se duplamente incrivelmente pesado e maravilhosamente leve. O membro ficou insuportavelmente apertado, latejando dolorosamente sob a palma dela, depois de alguns espasmos rápidos e agudos, seguido de uma felicidade vinda do nada.

-Deuses! Rin...

A garota riu ao mergulhar a mão direita na água, limpando-a do sêmen. Ele envolveu a cintura dela num abraço e enterrou o nariz na base do pescoço. Ela devolveu o gesto, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Um rosnado retornou ao peito, trespassando pelos corpos enquanto lentamente se recuperavam da travessura na água.

-_Esta _era a forma como os meus _melhores _sonhos terminavam.

-Oh? – ele roçou os lábios contra o pescoço dela.

Rin assentiu.

-Sempre terminavam com um lindo e grande abraço.

Sesshoumaru beijou o pescoço dela novamente. Ela moveu a mão para pentear com os dedos os cabelos dele.

-Nós temos que nos limpar.

-Sim.

-Está ficando tarde.

-Sim.

-E _estou_ realmente faminta.

-Sim.

-Sabe, nos meus sonhos... nós sempre fazíamos mais de uma vez.

Sesshoumaru correu a mãos dele pelas costas dela, passando de leve as garras pela pele macia e suave. Rin estremeceu.

-É mesmo? – ele perguntou.

-Sim...

O lorde beijou o caminho entre o pescoço e o peito.

-Quero sentir seu gosto na próxima vez.

Rin inclinou-se contra a beirada rochosa da fonte.

-E eu também.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora_: obrigada pelos comentários passados e os votos de melhoras. Estou me cuidando sim. Até vocês estão me vigiando, é? Hunf. Desculpem não responder ninguém por enquanto, vou fazer isso assim que estiver cem por cento melhor.

Espero que gostem e que possam comentar sobre a intensidade deste capítulo. Mesmo esquema dos anteriores: 15 reviews=update.


	21. Achados e perdidos

In a different light

Capítulo 20: _Achados e perdidos_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_Beta-reader: Doks_

Depois do "banho", Rin estava exausta demais até para pensar em comer. Puxou um cobertor, enrolou-se nele como uma bola e caiu rapidamente no sono com um único pensamento em mente – ele a _amava. _Com as próprias palavras na própria voz, com a própria boca, ele tinha dito a ela.

Claro, não foi tão romântico assim. Ele falou como alguém falaria "A grama é verde" ou "A água é molhada". Mas... Era uma coisa boa, não? A grama _sempre_ seria verde. A água _sempre _seria molhada. E ele _sempre _a amaria.

Alguém a amava. _Ele _a amava. Depois de todos esses anos, alguém _finalmente _a amava.

Sorriu consigo mesma quando o sono finalmente a dominou e os sons do mundo afora silenciosamente desapareceram. Que pensamento maravilhosamente confortável para amortecer a descida dela ao mundo dos sonhos.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na clareira no lugar habitual e ouviu quando as batidas do coração dela se acalmaram e a respiração tomou um ritmo mais calmo e relaxado. Gostaria de tê-la nos braços enquanto ela cochilava, mas simplesmente não era possível. Havia algumas coisas que ele precisava resolver enquanto ela dormia, e não conseguiria fazer nada com o mesmo nível de confiança se ela estivesse ressonando contra o ombro dele.

Focou a atenção no servo dele, que naquele momento estava andando de um lado a outro do acampamento, preparando as coisas para a partida do grupo. Três dias haviam passado, e estava mais do que na hora de ir embora. Ele tinha que patrulhar as fronteiras, uma reunião para presidir e algumas pesquisas para fazer. Não tinha certeza, mas ele parecia relembrar que um, se não _ambos, _dos participantes dos ritos de união precisava ser completado ao mesmo tempo que o ritual de "marcamento". Se fosse por conta própria e a marcasse sem saber corretamente como realizar o rito de união, seria péssimo. Sem segundas chances. Rin poderia passar o resto da vida com ele – breves cinquenta anos, mais ou menos –, mas a chance de passar a eternidade juntos ficaria perdida para ambos.

Certamente que poderia controlar os instintos na baía por mais duas semanas. Ele mesmo havia dito que havia _outras _maneiras de se entreterem. E a recente performance de Rin era uma indicação da aptidão dela para "outras" atividades, não haveria então momento de tédio entre ambos.

Sim, as duas semanas seriam... ligeiramente desconfortáveis, especialmente ao dormir ao lado dela à noite, com o cheiro dela preenchendo as narinas, o corpo aquecendo a pele dele, a respiração e os murmurinhos dela durante a noite estimulando os sentidos... Respirou discreta e profundamente. Você não é um animal, lembrou-se. Só animais que vivem por instinto.

Forçou o sangue demoníaco a retroceder e se acalmar, desviando o olhar da sonolenta companheira, fingindo ouvir algo ao longe.

-Meu lorde? – Jaken indagou.

-Nada, Jaken. Continue com suas tarefas.

O sapo assentiu.

Se você for muito agressivo, relembrou-se, vai assustá-la. Não obstante o que ela diga ou o que queira fazer, você vai... intimidá-la. As ações na caverna foram prova suficiente disso. Se ela estiver incerta desse novo aspecto do relacionamento, então você precisa ser paciente não apenas _com _ela, mas _por_ ela.

Era uma infelicidade, mas compreensível – a diferença de idade, a diferença nas maneiras de se expressarem. Não foi surpresa que ela se sentisse um pouco desconfortável. Ele mesmo ficou um pouco... enervado pelas emoções que ela tão facilmente evocada nele.

Não quis deixá-la sair para treinar pela manhã.

Há tempos que não _necessitava_... alguma coisa. Se ele queria alguma coisa, alguém simplesmente estava disposto a dá-lo, e se não, ele não media esforços para pegar à força. Ele era o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, afinal de contas, e _tudo _naqueles territórios pertencia a ele. "Precisar" era outra palavra inútil no extensivo vocabulário, assim como "frio" ou "doença". Ele nunca sentia o frio, nunca ficou doente, e nunca _precisaria_ de alguma coisa.

Precisar, como aprendera, significava requerer alguma coisa porque era essencial ou muito importante, ou se referia ao estado de pobreza, sofrimento ou infortúnio. E, até recentemente, não havia significado para ele. Pobreza? Sofrimento? Infortúnio? Alguma coisa essencial ou _muito _importante para ele?

Que disparate.

Verdade, naquele ponto já pensou uma vez que precisava de Tessaiga. Mas mais tarde descobriu que era simples querer. Ele queria a antiga arma do pai, mas Inuyasha _precisava _dela. O irmão não funcionaria apropriadamente sem ela. _Ele _queria para aumentar os poderes; Inuyasha _precisava _dela para manter a sanidade.

Não, ele não _precisava_ de Tessaiga, mas _precisava_ de Rin.

Tomou a oportunidade de, de novo, olhar a forma adormecida da companheira. Tendo estado com ela, não queria _nunca _mais ficar sem ela. _Precisava_ dela. _Ela_ era o que _faltava_ todos esses anos, e ele se amaldiçoaria se a perdesse simplesmente porque não conseguia controlar os instintos de youkai.

Uma eternidade sem Rin era algo que não desejava enfrentar.

-Jaken.

O outro pulou aos pés dele.

-Sim, meu lorde?

-Este Sesshoumaru tem uma tarefa para você.

* * *

Quando Rin acordou, o sol já havia se posto e Jaken havia começado o fogo para a noite. Ela se sentou diante da imagem quente e deslumbrante em vermelho, amarelo e laranja, e procurou com os olhos ao redor da clareira por Sesshoumaru enquanto limpava o sono dos olhos.

-Acho que eu estava mais cansada do que pensava. – ela bocejou.

A resposta dele foi um simples aceno de cabeça.

-Onde estão Jaken e Ah-Un? – pensava que Jaken tinha começado o fogo, mas olhou ao redor e encontrou os lugares habituais deles vazios... e os pertences deles também haviam sumido – E por que tudo isso?

-Nós nos encontraremos com eles em dois dias.

-Aonde eles foram?

-Eu os mandei numa missão.

Rin assentiu em compreensão e deu um discreto sorriso.

-Está preocupada?

-Não, não realmente. – ela balançou a cabeça – Só um pouco... surpresa. Digo, fui dormir, e eles estavam aqui. Acordei e eles sumiram.

Sesshoumaru deu um discreto aceno de cabeça.

-Você está bem?

Percebeu que ele parecia estudá-la, observando-a, aferindo a resposta dele para tudo que ele dizia, percebendo cada movimento que fazia... talvez por desconforto.

-Tudo bem. – disse ela – Quer dizer, _estou _bem.

Sesshoumaru assentiu de novo.

Rin _estava_ bem. _Sentia-se_ bem. Sem dor, sem machucado... Sentia apenas como estivesse... faltando.

Escondeu um sorriso tímido. Claro, _alguma _coisa estava faltando. A virgindade dela. Ela a deu, ele a tomou. Não era como se estivesse mesmo sentindo falta... era mais como se tivesse... sumido.

O sorriso tímido virou um acesso de risadas, que ela rapidamente tentou cobrir com a palma da mão. Perguntava-se se alguém falaria, ou poderia notar. Ela _parecia_ diferente agora? Ela estava com o... _ cheiro _diferente?

Revirou os olhos e se forçou a se arrumar. Quanta bobagem. Quanta estupidez... Bem, se quisesse _realmente _saber, pelo menos a uma pessoa poderia perguntar.

Ficou em pé e suavizou os amassados da saia do quimono.

-Eu gostaria de sair, agora, se estiver tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e ficou em pé, também. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você vai _comigo_? – perguntou.

-Eu devo proteger o que é meu.

Encarou-o por um minuto em óbvia descrença. Na primeira vez, mesmo sabendo das objeções dele, ela implorou e pediu gentilmente que a acompanhasse, o que ele recusou imediatamente, dizendo que ela sempre saía por conta própria, por que então desta vez seria diferente? A segunda vez, ele foi apenas para se reparar com ela depois de ter se acalmado a respeito das divergências com Takeda, e ela escapuliu para o festival para conseguir um pouco de comida. E agora...

-Nós não vamos? – ele perguntou.

Rin caminhou ao redor da fogueira e cruzou a clareira até ficar ao lado dele.

-Sim.

Pelos deuses, se perguntava enquanto caminhavam pela trilha da floresta, isso que significava ser casada com um demônio? Ele a seguiria por todos os cantos a partir de agora?

Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando deixá-lo o mais apresentável possível. Sim, ela o amava. Sim, ela adorava a companhia dele. Mas isto iria tornar ambos infelizes.

Quanto tempo estiveram lá no total? Cinco, dez minutos na última vez que lá foram? Quinze, vinte minutos no máximo. E ela sabia que ele odiou cada minuto – torcendo o nariz, enrijecendo a coluna, recusando-se a falar com _alguém_... ele nem ao menos se apresentou aos sobrinhos.

O lorde não queria saber a respeito das pessoas ou das coisas naquele vilarejo. Não que ela não entendesse. Ele _tinha_ sentidos muito apurados. O que era alto para ela era provavelmente ensurdecedor para ele, e os diferentes odores das barraquinhas de comida, e o incenso do templo, e os perfumes e temperos que eles vendiam por lá... Só de pensar ficava tomada por eles, e ela nem tinha um olfato canino.

Não queria deixá-lo desconfortável, mas _queria_ pegar algo para comer. Queria conseguir alguma coisa para comer, queria conversar com Kagome, queria segurar Tomi de novo, e queria ver se finalmente poderia encontrar Shippou. Tinha certeza de que ele poderia responder a questão anterior sobre a virgindade, e seria menos embaraçoso que perguntar a Inuyasha... que responderia bruscamente e sem maiores preâmbulos: "Então, Rin, finalmente você e meu irmão começaram a se pegar. Talvez agora ele deixe de ser um bundão."

Rin reprimiu uma risada e tentou se focar na situação em mãos. Odiava admitir, mas estava começando a gostar do irmão de Sesshoumaru. Ele sempre dizia coisas engraçadas – bem honestas, dolorosas, engraçadas. E ele _sempre_ arrancava alguma reação de Sesshoumaru.

-O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

Virou o rosto na direção da voz de Sesshoumaru. Estranho como rapidamente se acostumou a vê-lo quebrar o silêncio que frequentemente se instalava entre os dois. Talvez fosse parte do ritual. Talvez o homem era requisitado a iniciar a conversa com a mulher. Talvez quando tudo acabasse, eles voltariam para as coisas de antes – ela tagarelando incessantemente e ele fingindo prestar atenção, ou ela muito insegura para falar alguma coisa e ele acima de dizer uma palavra.

Não. Não queria que as coisas voltassem ao que eram antes. Não queria perder o que eles pareciam estar construindo.

-Rin.

-Não sei ao certo... – finalmente falou. Havia muita coisa que queria fazer naquela noite, mas com Sesshoumaru ao lado... Tinha certeza que ele não ia querer andar pelo vilarejo e ela definitivamente não poderia ir procurar Shippou com ele por perto.

Maldição. De todas as noites para ele querer vir junto...

-Não quero ficar muito tempo. – ela falou – Especialmente desde que vamos começar a viajar amanhã de manhã. Não quero ficar cansada.

-Esta será a última noite que ficaremos perto de um vilarejo. Possivelmente a última vez queira pôr os pés em _qualquer _vilarejo de humanos.

Bem, grande coisa, ela deu de ombros. Nunca gostou muito de ficar em vilarejos, mesmo. Eles sempre a achavam engraçada, ou a tratavam mal, ou a faziam se sentir totalmente estranha... Mas por que aquilo? Era _humana_, afinal de contas.

-Não é uma grande perda para mim.

-Não. – ele a encarou – Suponho que não.

-Quero pegar alguma coisa para comer. E... posso ver Inuyasha e Kagome de novo? E Kin e Tomi?

-Eu sou meramente seu acompanhante esta noite. Você pode ir aonde bem a agradar.

-Sério?

Sesshoumaru deu um aceno com a cabeça.

Rin deu um sorriso.

-Entretanto, sugiro que compre uma bainha apropriada para a espada de Mestre Li. Deveria estar pendurada na sua cintura, não presa na sua perna.

-Eu sei, mas...

Sesshoumaru a silenciou com um olhar.

-É um lugar impraticável para guardar sua arma primária... Se atacada, você terá chances mínimas de sacar sua espada de um local tão ruim.

-Eu acredito que sim. – ela admitiu, fazendo uma careta.

-Você estaria morta antes de sua mão chegar ao cabo.

Balançando a cabeça, ela lutou contra o desejo de revirar os olhos.

-Por que você está tão obcecado com a minha morte? – ela riu – Eu o escutei por quatro horas esta manhã, e agora está falando sobre isso de novo.

O lorde não resposta.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Não é como uma obsessão. – ele replicou suavemente – É medo.

Rin engoliu em seco. Ela fez de novo, não? Ele estava falando sério, e ela quis provocar.

-Acredito que já tivemos esta discussão.

"_Aquela criatura... chegou __tão__ perto... de levar a __única__ coisa que... mais importa para mim nesta vida, Rin". Respirou fundo e soltou o ar. "Eu __fiquei__ assustado e... E eu não gostei disso."_

-Tivemos. – ela concordou – Sinto muito, eu vou... vou comprar uma bainha assim que chegarmos às barracas da pracinha.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Algumas vezes eu não penso antes de falar. – disse um pouco envergonhada.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente divertido.

-E você acha que eu não sei disso?

Rin deu uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

-Vai pagar caro por essa.

O lorde pareceu perfeitamente insensível às débeis ameaças dela.

-Eu _ia_ ficar só alguns minutos fora, mas já que você parece ter muita coisa para falar ultimamente, vou fazer você ficar mais sociável.

Sesshoumaru continuava não muito impressionado.

-Vamos descer e visitar seu irmão e a mulher dele. Você pode segurar Kin, e eu vou segurar Tomi. Eu acho o mais correto você ter contato com os mais novos membros da sua família, afinal de contas. E você e Inuyasha podem conversar à vontade, e eu posso pedir a Kagome se ela pode me arranjar um desses rosários que respondem ao nosso comando.

Sesshoumaru zombou.

-O quê? – ela riu – Você se acha muito bom para ser rendido pelo rosário?

-Uma magia tão fraca não teria efeito algum sobre mim. – ele disse entediado.

-Mas seria engraçado tentar. – ela falou – Para mim, pelo menos.

-Eu não me submeteria tão cedo a ser rendido por um rosário que me permitir ser castrado.

-Isso seria terrível. – Rin deu uma risada – Especialmente depois de ter me prometido filhos.

-Filhotes. – ele a corrigiu – Nossos filhos serão filhotes _hanyo. _

-Isso o deixa irritado? – ela perguntou – Ter um meio-demônio como herdeiro?

-Pais fortes geram filhotes fortes. – ele falou calmamente – Com o que eu devo ficar preocupado?

Rin sorriu para si mesma. Ele a elogiou. Depois de anos ouvido Jaken dizer o quão estúpidos, _fracos _e débeis os humanos eram, o lorde acabara de dizer que era "forte".

Tão logo puseram os pés no vilarejo, Inuyasha se fez presente.

-Bem, bem, bem... olhe só o que encontrei aqui. – desceu do topo de uma árvore na frente deles – Ao que devo a honra da _sua_ presença? – perguntou, indicando com a cabeça Sesshoumaru.

O irmão se esquivou em responder.

-Bem, é o último dia que ficaremos aqui. – disse Rin – Queria vir e dar uma última olhada por aqui, e ele quis vir comigo.

-Oh? – ele deu alguns passos para se aproximar deles – E por quê...? – observou cuidadosamente o irmão e Rin – Deixa pra lá. – bufou – Agora sei o _porquê._

Sesshoumaru o encarou.

-Então. – disse Rin rapidamente – O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com Kagome e os outros no festival?

-Vigilância. – respondeu calmamente.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Alguns aldeões falaram ter visto alguns demônios de tocaia perto da margem do rio esta manhã.

Rin deu uma gargalhada.

-Eram provavelmente Ah-Un e Jaken.

-Como eu pensei. – o hanyo zombou – Bem, melhor prevenir que remediar. Sabe como os humanos são nervosinhos.

Rin assentiu, mesmo não tendo certeza se deveria concordar com ele ou ficar insultada.

-Bem, rasguem daqui, pombinhos. Tenho muito o que fazer.

Rin deu um sorriso e acenou quando ele pulou de volta ao topo das árvores.

Sesshoumaru fez uma carranca.

É, Rin gargalhou. Inuyasha _sempre_ conseguia tirar o irmão do sério.

O restante da noite foi sem maiores eventos. Foram olhar as barracas da pracinha e encontraram uma bainha apropriada para a espada. Pararam numa tenda de comida, e ela comprou arroz com camarão frito. Foram até Kagome e a esposa de Miroku, com os filhos Kin, Tomi e Sachiko perto da praça do vilarejo. Rin foi com eles numa visita por alguns minutos, aninhando Tomi, fazendo cafuné em Kin, e elogiando Sachiko pelas tranças. Kagome até mesmo a deixou tocar na barriga, para poder então sentir o novo bebê chutar.

Enquanto as três mulheres estavam distraídas, Kin engatinhou até onde Sesshoumaru estava, distante a alguns passos. O pequeno deu uma exagerada fungada, depois puxou o hakama branco dele e estendeu os bracinhos para cima. Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto para encarar o filhote do irmão com uma expressão indignada. O que quer que a criança estivesse pensando, ele estava determinado a não dar confiança para ele.

Rin deu uma gargalhada.

-Ele quer que você _o_ segure, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome e a exterminadora voltaram a atenção de Rin para ele com declarada curiosidade.

-Ele percebe que vocês são parentes.- Kagome explicou – Está tudo bem. Pode segurá-lo.

Sesshoumaru zombou. Como se ele precisasse da permissão _dela _para tocar alguém do próprio sangue. Se ele quisesse segurar o sobrinho, ele o faria. Se não, não o faria.

O filhote continuou a encará-lo em expectativa, os pequenos e curtos braços ainda estendidos.

-Vá em frente. – Rin estimulou – Pegue-o. Como você pode dizer "não" a uma coisa tão fofa como essa?

Estavam rindo dele, todas as três – a exterminadora, a criadinha do irmão _e _até mesmo a mulher dele. Fofo. Tá bom.

O filho de novo deu um puxão na calça dele.

-Bora.

Sesshoumaru deu uma discreta fungada para cheirá-lo. O sobrinho não tinha herdado apenas os olhos dourados e o cabelo prateado típico de um inuyoukai, o sangue dele era muito semelhante ao do grande pai, Toga. Claro, havia também um traço humano, mas Sesshoumaru supôs que com um treinamento apropriado e uma boa supervisão ele poderia se tornar tão poderoso quanto Inuyasha ou ele mesmo, o que significava que os filhotes _dele _– sendo meio-demônios, em oposição a um quarto de demônio – tinham potencial para perpassar tanto ele _quanto_ Inuyasha em grandeza.

Intrigante... ele se agachou e colheu o filhote com o braço bom, tomando a oportunidade de estudá-lo de mais perto.

-Não acredito que ele o pegou. – Sango sussurrou.

-Nem eu. – Kagome concordou – Achava que ele iria empinar o nariz e ir embora.

-Bem, isso é muito lindo. – disse Rin – Meu lorde é mesmo _cheio _de surpresas.

-Isso ele é. – Sango opinou – Quem pensaria que sua alteza tem realmente jeito com crianças?

-Acho que é bom ele começar a praticar agora. Lembro quando os meninos nasceram, Inuyasha ficou fora de si. Não deixou ninguém se aproximar de nós por três dias. Logo que Kaede me ajudou no parto, ele a chutou para fora da cabana e não deixou ninguém entrar.

-É instintivo. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

As duas mulheres pareceram surpresas que ele estivesse prestando atenção. Rin não.

-Os três primeiros dias da vida de um inuyoukai são os mais impressionáveis. Se o filhote não se ligar aos pais, então isso nunca acontecerá. Muitas imagens e cheiros diferentes irão confundi-lo.

A exterminadora e a criadinha ficaram de boca aberta.

-Ele fala um pouco mais, agora. – disse Rin – Quando necessário.

Sesshoumaru zombou e depositou o sobrinho no chão.

-Que tipo de pai é desatento a este simples fato da vida? – ele se aproximou do pequeno grupo de mulheres e crianças, Kin seguindo atrás de perto.

Kagome fez uma carranca ante ao insulto implícito.

-Embora considerando o pai, este Sesshoumaru dificilmente pode culpá-la por sua ignorância. Agora desejo examinar o outro. Tomi, não é?

-"Examinar"? – Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha.

As mulheres continuaram a tagarelar enquanto Rin observava o lorde e os sobrinhos pelo canto dos olhos. Tomi parecia muito com Kin, mas ele tinha mais sangue da mãe que de demônio nas veias. Já as feições eram definitivamente as de um demônio, sem dúvida que ele cresceria muito mais forte que um humano.

Piedoso, ele pensava em várias coisas até sentir o cheiro de lágrimas da esposa.

-Kohaku? Morto? É sério?

Aparentemente, ela perguntou pelo irmão da exterminadora, antigo subordinado de Naraku. Ele havia sido revivido por Tenseiga durante a batalha final. Naraku o golpeou até a morte, foi revivido depois, então poderia ter mais corpos atrás do hanyo assassino. Quanto mais corpos, mais distrações, e melhores as chances de ele vencê-lo. Ele não era alguém que conseguia... trabalhar em equipe. Mas também não era alguém que gostava de perder.

Quantas vezes aquele bastardo ousou vir atrás de _Rin?_ Tentou _manipulá-lo_? _Usá-lo?_

Quando todos o encurralaram naquele dia chuvoso alguns anos antes, ele decidiu naquela hora que o hanyo _não_ escaparia, a qualquer preço. Se tivesse que levar todos a combatê-lo, então seria assim. Kohaku era simplesmente parte de um plano maior. Ele não fizera aquilo por "clemência". Não fizera por "gentileza". Fizera para derrotar Naraku... e conseguiu.

-Como? – Rin perguntou – Quando?

-Seis anos atrás. – a exterminadora falou – Ele tinha finalmente conseguido recuperar a memória e... não aguentou. Ele... tirou a própria vida.

-Que horrível... – Rin limpou algumas lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto – Sinto muito. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma irmã. Só presumi porque vocês estavam lá, e que você poderia me contar o que aconteceu com ele.

Horrível, Sesshoumaru bufou intimamente. Não era "horrível"; era fraqueza. Ele deu ao garoto uma segunda chance de viver, e ele a desperdiçara. Não que se importasse com o fato. A vida do rapaz não era de interesse dele, afinal... Exceto, possivelmente, pelo fato de Rin parecer afeiçoada a ele.

-Meus pêsames. – ela repetiu – Deve ter sido uma grande perda para você. Eu sei o que é perder um membro da família... ou três – adicionou fracamente.

-Acho que todos nós sabemos. – Kagome falou suavemente.

Talvez estivesse errado, mas tinha quase certeza de que as palavras daquela criadinha do irmão também valessem para ele. Mas depois de se cansarem da exterminadora e da outra mulher, tomaram a direção do acampamento. Rin acenou a ela numa despedida e ofereceu as condolências à exterminadora pelo falecido irmão, e depois ele devolveu o sobrinho para os braços da mãe.

-Indo embora tão cedo?

Rin olhava para o céu. Sesshoumaru esperou até que o irmão aterrissasse.

Inuyasha caiu em pé no chão com um baque, depois deu um sorriso malandro.

-Já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer. – disse Rin – Mas não pude dizer tchau a Shippou.

-Ele está de mãos ocupadas no momento. – Inuyasha deu um sorriso desdenhoso – Eu o vi agora há pouco ir naquela direção com uma das irmãs do chefe do vilarejo.

Rin ficou visivelmente pálida.

-Irmã de _Takeda? _

O hanyou assentiu.

-Uma delas. – falou – Mas não esquenta. Ninguém mais viu Takeda desde que Lorde Fluffly colocou um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça.

-"Lorde Fluffly"? – Rin repetiu.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Inuyasha alargou o sorriso .

-Pois é, Rin. Não acha que é um nome perfeito pra ele? – as mãos passaram muito rapidamente por cima do pelo da cauda de Sesshoumaru.

Antes que Rin dissesse uma palavra, e antes que o meio-irmão desse para trás os passos necessários, Sesshoumaru o agarrou num conhecidíssimo aperto mortal, as garras circulando ao redor do pescoço dele, sustentando-o do chão.

Rin sorria timidamente enquanto os irmãos trocavam olhares.

-Ninguém toca a cauda sem permissão.

-Perdeu o senso de humor, Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha forçava um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru fez o aperto no pescoço do irmão ficar mais forte, deixando um pouco de veneno escorrer também.

-Não completamente. – falou com calma – Eu acho isto _muito _divertido.

-Deuses! – Inuyasha praguejou – Pensei que você tivesse ficado mais _mole _agora. – tentou retirar os dedos que estavam ao redor do pescoço – Rin não deve estar fazendo alguma coisa direito.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram momentaneamente vermelhos, depois lançou Inuyasha contra uma parede da casa, destruindo-a. Virou-se para ir embora, ignorando completamente os grunhidos e maldições do irmão.

-Venha, Rin.

A garota lançou a Inuyasha um sorriso triste por cima do ombro e balançou a cabeça.

-E logo agora que estava começando a gostar de você... – depois a volta e se juntou ao lorde.

Inuyasha se forçou a ficar em pé.

-Não aguenta uma brincadeira! – tirou a poeira e lascas da roupa, depois fez a vistoria nos danos – Deuses, Kagome vai me matar quando ver isso aqui.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _Acidente, recuperação, site fora do ar por um longo tempo... Espero que não tenham pensado que desisti da história :( Obrigada a quem comenta. Assim que eu puder, respondo aos comentários!

E pra não perder o costume... lá vai a chantagem emocional: **15 reviews=capítulo novo.**


	22. Sem imagem, som ou cheiro

_Nota da Autora_: Apenas um aviso amigável. Este fic é M por um motivo, e o final deste capítulo é um deles. Se você tem menos de 17 anos ou se sente desconfortável com atos de natureza sexual, por favor, não o leia. Você foi avisado.

In a different light

Capítulo 21: Sem imagem, som ou cheiro

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan/Analoguec_

_Revisora: Doks_

Rin passou a noite aconchegada na cauda de Sesshoumaru, esquecida do crescente frio no ar e feliz por saber que logo estariam de volta ao castelo. Pela manhã, eles acordaram antes do nascer do sol, então ela pôde fazer alguns exercícios leves antes de começar com a viagem do dia. Depois de uma bem sucedida hora de prática de espada, Sesshoumaru a "premiou" permitindo que ela o atacasse um pouco. Ela praticou isso desarmando, golpeando, e o favorito dela – fazendo-o cair... Claro que ele se recusou a cair de costas como um oponente real faria, mas isso deu a ela uma grande excitação ao fazê-lo planar no ar, somente para vê-lo aterrissar graciosamente na ponta dos pés. Alavancar, balancear e impulsionar eram a chave. Não importa o quão grande seu oponente é, se você empregar esses princípios você conseguirá derrubá-lo.

Depois de correr seguindo uma série de técnicas de esquiva, Sesshoumaru declarou que era o bastante para o dia. Pararam perto do rio para se refrescarem e Rin encontrou uma série de cogumelos para mastigar, depois partiram. Era um pouco estranho viajar com aquele uniforme de treinamento, mas desde que Jaken e Ah-Un levaram a maior parte dos pertences, não tinha muito o que escolher. Deixaram apenas um toalha, água para o rosto, peixe seco, _uma_ muda de roupa, que ela estava usando no momento, e algumas coisas pessoais; tudo ela tinha amarrado às costas. Se fosse do jeito dela, não teria mudado de quimono no dia anterior, mas Sesshoumaru reclamava do _fedor _de humanidade – uma combinação desagradável de todos os odores que sentiram durante o festival na noite anterior.

Quando ela perguntou sobre o suor por causa do treinamento, ele disse que era preferível o cheiro "natural" dela aos de fedor de comida, incenso e perfume.

-Mas eu dormi ao seu lado a noite inteira nesse quimono. – ela apontou.

-Estado tão perto do vilarejo, eu conseguia filtrar todos os cheiros similares. Num lugar aberto como este estes odores são impossíveis de ignorar.

Rin deixou o assunto morrer ali e ambos continuaram a viagem em silêncio. Não estava realmente perturbada pela falta de roupa tanto quanto pelo fato de os outros terem levado com eles. Verdade que não ia usá-la agora, e seria uma coisa a menos para carregar, mas ainda assim era um presente de Sesshoumaru... não que ele não tivesse dado um monte de presentes nos outros anos, mas a espada era especial: era um presente de _namoro_. O que aconteceria se Jaken a deixasse no lugar errado ou a quebrasse, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele era capaz de fazer ao tropeçar sem querer?

Rin suspirou. Já que já tinha perguntado ao lorde para onde ele mandara Jaken e Ah-Un, _e _ele já respondera a pergunta, a única coisa que ela conseguiria se perguntasse de novo seria um olhar atravessado. Suspirou de novo, chutando as folhas caídas aos pés, lançando um olhar uma vez ou outra aos céus. Estava limpo, azul, um dia sem nuvens, o sol próximo ao zênite, o que significava que estavam viajando por quase três horas. Ainda estavam na trilha da floresta, mas longe o bastante do distrito de Musashi e da Floresta de Inuyasha, e os trajetos deles estavam completamente monótonos – nenhuma folhinha fora do lugar, nenhuma rocha virada, nada.

E estava um _silêncio_ sem Jaken e Ah-Un...

-Está entediada com minha companhia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Estava grata pela distração que a voz dele era e determinada a manter alguma conversa com ele para livrar a mente da monotonia do caminho.

-Nem tanto. – mentiu – Estava simplesmente praticando meus exercícios de respiração. – respirou profundamente de novo e soltou o ar, como que para provar o ponto dela.

-Você sabe que posso ver quando está mentindo.

Sim, ela sabia.

-Então estou mesmo um pouco entediada. – escutou as folhas serem esmagadas ao serem pisoteadas – Sem Jaken e Ah-Un por perto... Você precisa admitir que não é o melhor conversador.

-Se houver alguma coisa para ser dita, eu digo.

-Eu sei. – ela suspirou de novo – Eu sei.

Sem nada mais a ser dito, ficaram em silêncio de novo.

-O tempo está bom.

-O quê? – ela deu uma gargalhada.

-Estou tentando conversar. Você não é daqui, não é?

-Sesshoumaru...

O lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

-Se não tem nada sensível para falar, então apenas fique em silêncio. - ela forçou um desdém a virar um sorriso mais que agradável. Quantas vezes ela já usou as palavras dele contra ele mesmo?

-Exatamente. – ele assentiu.

Mas ela _ficou _curiosa.

-Você ouviu isso das conversas no festival? "Você não é daqui, não é?"

-Se você chama a isso de conversa. – ele replicou.

-Bem, algumas vezes é difícil de pensar em algo inteligente para dizer, então você diz a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça.

-Sempre deveriam pensar antes de falar.

-Na maioria das situações planejadas. – ela concordou – Mas, como você insinuou, algumas vezes as palavras simplesmente não vêm.

Ficaram calados de novo.

-Você ainda... pega flores? – ele perguntou.

Rin sorriu para si mesma. Ele estava ficando melhor nisso.

-Quando eu tenho tempo. – falou – Mas, sinceramente, prefiro admirá-las num jardim do que arrancá-las dos seus lares. Elas não duram muito depois de colhidas.

-Suponho que não.

-Odeio pensar na quantidade de flores que matei ao longo dos anos.

-Eram apenas flores. – ele falou calmamente.

-Mas eram seres vivos. – ela se antecipou – Todas os seres vivos não têm um direito de viver?

-Dentro dos limites.

-"Limites"? – ela repetiu.

-Se não estiverem me atacando ou impedindo o meu progresso, podem continuar vivas como quiserem.

-E se estiverem?

-Eu as destruirei.

-Mas... você não poderia simplesmente pedir para saírem do caminho?

-Eu não sou irracional. Se não reconhecem imediatamente minha posição social e superioridade, eu ofereço uma segunda chance e ordeno que saiam da frente.

Rin suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

-E se não o fazem, você as destrói.

O lorde assentiu.

Rin suspirou novamente e tirou do rosto o cabelo. Que discussão mais lúgubre já tiveram.

-Você desaprova meus métodos. – ele manteve o tom normal de voz.

-Não tenho sangue nas mãos. – Rin deu de ombros e falou calmamente – Nós fazemos o que pensamos ter que fazer para sobreviver, certo?

Sesshoumaru pareceu ponderar a questão por um momento, depois deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

-Suponho que seja a melhor forma de olhar as coisas.

Rin assentiu.

-Então, está tudo bem para você em pisar em tudo que estiver no seu caminho, e para mim não.

-Eu faço o que é necessário. – ele replicou friamente

-Não neguei isso. – ela replicou tão friamente quanto ele – Mas... voltando para minhas flores, se quiser levar as de fora para dentro de casa, é melhor simplesmente replantá-las num pote. Isso é o que faço com minhas favoritas.

Sesshoumaru não replicou, física ou verbalmente. Ela não tinha certeza se era porque ele não iria, ou porque ela mudou de assunto tão rápido e ele talvez estivesse tentando acompanhar. Conversar não era uma das coisas que ele fazia com freqüência, afinal de contas...

Ou... talvez ela o tivesse ofendido, e ele decidiu não falar com ela pelo resto da jornada.

-Eu... notei muitos vasos por todo o castelo. – ele finalmente falou.

Ótimo, ele não ficou com raiva.

-Eu que fiz. – ela deu o melhor sorriso que tinha – Bem, Mestra Sumida me ajudou a fazer os vasos, e Mestre Li me ajudou a replantar as flores. Ele é muito bom com plantas. – adicionou – Ele cuida de um jardinzinho de ervas bem próximo ao _dojo. _

-Entendo.

-Então, eu não pego mais flores tanto quanto as replanto.

-E árvores? – ele perguntou.

-Replantar árvores?

Sesshoumaru rompeu um sorriso discreto.

-Subir. – ele a corrigiu – Você ainda _sobe_ em árvores?

A garota riu para si mesma.

-Que estúpida que sou, claro, você não deveria achar que eu replanto árvores. Mas, sim, eu ainda subo nelas. Na verdade, Mestra Sumida e eu fomos subir em árvores um pouco antes de partirmos para controlar as fronteiras. As pessoas do povo dela fazem suas casas em cima das árvores, como você sabe.

-Estou ciente.

-Nós subimos, e ficamos lá em cima em pé admirando a paisagem. – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando recapturar o momento – Foi _muuuito _bom.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Eu também admiro a paisagem do topo de árvores.

Rin sorriu para ele. Um sorriso tão quente, _terno, _se comparado ao tom anteriormente frio que usou minutos antes com ele. E simplesmente porque ele disse que admirava a mesma coisa que ela.

Já ele não sabia por que ficou tão... chateado com a breve mudança de assunto. O que ela falou era verdade, e o que ele falou também era.

_-Nós fazemos o que pensamos ter que fazer para sobreviver, certo?_

_-Suponho que seja a melhor forma de olhar as coisas._

_-Então, está tudo bem para você em pisar em tudo que estiver no seu caminho, e para mim não. _

_-Eu faço o que é necessário. _

_-Não neguei isso._

Tanta censura, tanta repreensão, tanta... resignação piedosa nos olhos dela, na voz e em _cada _palavra que escolhia para falar – maior parte obviamente notada no tom não tão sutil de mudança de tópico.

Era o ponto alto do debate, e ela sabia disso.

Era ele o lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste, e tinha que fazer tudo dentro do poder para proteger o que era dele. Isso incluía a si mesmo, as terras, o título, a posição social, os servos, as espadas, e a companheira dele. E _tudo _incluía matar. Morte era a única palavra que algumas pessoas entendiam. Ele sabia disso, e ele pensou que faria Rin também entendê-la.

Mas a atitude que assumiu com ele... como se ele fosse um bárbaro desaculturado, um animal destreinado, um... monstro que "pisa em tudo que estiver no caminho".

Zombou intimamente. O que _ela _sabia sobre a vida? O que ela sabia sobre guerra, matança e sacrifício? O que ela sabia sobre dever de família, honra e orgulho?

Até mesmo o glorioso pai era contra umas matanças aqui e ali. E para ela presumir que ele era por isso menos nobre...

-Sesshoumaru?

O lorde olhou para a companheira, mascarando o crescente desprezo.

-Podemos parar por um minuto? – ela perguntou.

Por um momento ele a estudou.

-Está cansada?

-Não, eu, hã... preciso ir... ao banheiro. – ela terminou a frase rápida e calmamente. Sesshoumaru mascarou um sorriso malicioso, a raiva gradualmente dissipando enquanto a via contorcer-se e retorcer-se ao longo do caminho. Ela deveria estar agüentando já há algum tempo.

-Eu aguentei o máximo que pude, mas...

Assentindo em concordância, ele a viu desaparecer por trás de um monte de arbustos.

Rin gritou com raiva.

-Seria tão mais fácil se eu estivesse de quimono.

Outro sorriso malicioso dele foi escondido e ele tomou um momento para sentir o cheiro da área por ameaças potenciais. Rin tinha uma esquisitice maravilhosa – muito ousada em alguns aspectos e muito reservada em outros.

-Sim, eu _sei _que tem um cheiro terrível, mas _alguns_ de nosso corpos não são tão "eficientes" quanto os de outros.

Novamente ele sorriu malicioso do erro da companheira e focou os sentidos. Havia um vilarejo por perto, a pelo menos cem metros de distância. Eles teriam que alterar o caminho se não quisessem passar direto por ele. E ele não _queria_ passar por lá. Os dejetos da companheira era uma coisa, mas um vilarejo inteiro com o mesmo cheiro era outra coisa. Nessas horas ele _gostaria_ que os corpos de humanos fossem tão eficientes quantos os de demônios. Demônios não tinham dejetos das refeições. Tudo era digerido ou absorvido como na forma de alimento.

-Não está com raiva de mim, está?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para a companheira, que voltou para ficar ao lado dele.

-Não estava tentando insultá-lo. – ela falou – Nós só... discordamos naquele ponto em particular. Minha relutância em matar não me torna fraca, e seu desejo de matar não o torna um monstro. Nós dois temos vidas além do campo de batalha, por assim dizer.

O lorde se focou nela.

-Relutância em oposição a recusa?

Rin deu de ombros.

-Bem, eu _preciso _comer.

Novamente ele assentiu em entendimento, e os dois voltaram a viajar _longe _do vilarejo.

Era impressionante que, mesmo _sem _a marca, Rin era capaz de grande parte das sutis mudanças de atitudes dele. Supôs que era porque ela o conhecia há tanto tempo – não tanto quanto Jaken, mas ainda assim ela era capaz de avaliar o humor dele com um quase surpreendente grau de precisão. Na hora ela reclamava ou julgava, mas nessas ocasiões ele ousava dizer que ninguém o conhecia melhor que Rin. E dizer ela não sabia nada de guerra, dever ou matanças não era inteiramente verdade. Guerras eram rampantes naquela era, e eles passaram por inúmeros campos de batalha durante a jornada. Teve cuidado de mantê-la longe das eventuais lutas, mas era impossível esconder as consequências das mesmas – não que procurasse esconder tais ásperas verdades do conhecimento dela, não que ela ficasse encabulada por tais imagens. Muito pelo contrário, nas viagens anteriores ela os tratou como coisas normais do dia a dia. Ainda os via com certo senso de distanciamento naqueles dias, mas quando passavam por eles, ele sempre a ouvia sussurrar algum tipo de oração, possivelmente dos ensinamentos de Mestre Li.

E quanto ao dever, orgulho e sacrifício, ele não poderia pedir por uma companhia mais obediente, e não foi ela quem _sacrificou _a própria segurança e o conforto para socorrer um demônio ferido e salvar a vida de outro? E Rin não era _orgulhosa,_ era digna. Possuía altivez e modéstia... o que era melhor do que poderia dizer por si mesmo.

Amaldiçoou-se intimamente. Teria que ser mais diligente com os pensamentos de agora em diante. Com certeza Rin não apreciaria tais deslealdades da parte do próprio companheiro.

-Nós todos fazemos o que devemos. – ele finalmente concluiu.

Rin assentiu.

-Concordo.

Duas horas depois eles saíram dos limites da floresta e entraram num terreno montanhoso – nada além de céu azul, montanhas rochosas e vales desnivelados. Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a subir alguns pontos mais altos, mas ela recusou educadamente, dizendo que conseguia dar conta.

-O que será que Jaken e Ah-Un estão fazendo? – ela perguntou.

-Exatamente o que eu os disse se eles souberem o que é bom para eles.

-E o que você disse para eles fazerem?

-Eu preferiria não dizer.

-Oh? Uma missão secreta, é?

Tendo alcançado o platô, ele parou e esperou por ela.

-Se quiser chamar assim.

Rin andou até alcançá-lo, depois olhou por um momento para trás por onde vieram. Parecia estar quase... procurando por alguma coisa.

-Espero que não seja nada sério. – finalmente falou.

Curioso, Sesshoumaru inalou a área mais intensamente e treinou os ouvidos para quaisquer sons fora do normal. Não sentiu coisa alguma, mas Rin continuou a encarar o pico.

-Não é nada. – ele falou – Alguma coisa errada, Rin?

-Não. – ela encontrou os olhos dele e depois balançou a cabeça – Não realmente. Só parece que tem alguma coisa... errada, eu acho.

-Já verifiquei a área. Não há nada fora do normal.

-Eu só sinto... – ela continuou a demorar-se no precipício – alguma coisa atrás de nós. Não é _grande_ coisa, é só uma pontada. Mas sentir grande coisa é o mesmo que sentir pontadas para mim.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, bem... lembra quando aqueles vermes gigantes nos atacaram?

O lorde assentiu.

-Senti a mesma pontada antes de eles aparecerem.

-Você consegue sentir _youki?_

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Não somente youki, uma perturbação muito grande. E quando digo muito grande é porque é grande o suficiente para mesmo eu poder sentir. Mestre Li é mais sensitivo que eu, ele consegue sentir as mínimas perturbações... como um pedregulho caindo num riacho. Mas eu não tenho nem a metade do treino dele, então tem que ser uma avalanche para eu poder notar.

Sesshoumaru sondou novamente a área.

-Não tem nada aqui, Rin. Não vejo nada, não ouço nada, não sinto o cheiro de nada. Não há um único youkai na área.

-Não disse que era um demônio. – ela falou calmamente – E os demônios não podem também mascarar suas auras?

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Mesmo assim, dada à direção atual do vento, se houver alguma coisa atrás de nós, eu poderia sentir o cheiro. Você pode mascarar sua aura, mas pode _cobrir_ seu cheiro. Se houvesse alguma coisa inapropriada, _eu _conseguiria sentir o cheiro.

Rin assentiu, mas continuou a olhar o vale.

-Venha. – ele falou – Estamos perdendo tempo.

Rin lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro, depois seguiu os passos do lorde.

Algumas horas depois, o sol se pôs e Sesshoumaru decidiu que deveriam acampar já para a noite. Mesmo nas montanhas havia floresta, e eles encontraram um lugar ideal numa clareira por entre as árvores. Havia dezenas de rochas por perto, portanto não precisaram se sentar no chão frio, e todas as árvores davam uma excelente cobertura para o acampamento deles. Era realmente estranho vê-lo preparar uma fogueira – cavando um buraco, pegando lenha e acendendo o fogo ao friccionar duas pedras – mas, sem Jaken por perto, quem mais iria fazer isso?

Até que poderia... se dessem uma ou duas horas para ela, mas o lorde dela simplesmente não tinha paciência. Precisava de fogo para manter-se aquecida durante as noites cada vez mais frias, e embora ele guardasse o estresse para si, claramente não estava de humor para ficar sentado e vê-la levar _horas_ para terminar uma tarefa que ele facilmente completava em questão de minutos. E como não havia rios por perto e ela comeu o último peixe durante a jornada, ele saiu e caçou um coelho para o jantar dela.

Como Jaken havia levado a faca com ele, juntamente com todos os demais suprimentos de preparar comida, Sesshoumaru até limpou o animalzinho para ela com as garras. Ela então o espetou com um galho e o enfiou no fogo. Levantou-se, pegou um lugar ao lado dele na rocha, e suspirou. Não sabia o gosto que um coelho destemperado teria, mas era melhor que nada... _e, _considerando tudo que o ele fez, era definitivamente o Estágio Dois em atividade. Por agora já teve uma espada, um chá e um coelho... Oh! E a nova bainha para a espada de Mestre Li. _Era_ mais fácil levar a espada amarrada no quadril do que na perna.

-Mais um dia até encontrarmos os outros, certo?

Sesshoumaru assentiu, as feições elegantes do rosto dele realçadas pelas chamas bruxuleantes do fogo. As ardentes línguas vermelhas e douradas lambiam os lados do rosto dele e o queixo, criando um contraste colorido contra os olhos âmbares. Estavam sentados lado a lado na rocha a poucos metros do fogo, mas _ele _parecia estar a quilômetros dali.

-Alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou.

-Você sente agora a presença que você sentiu hoje cedo?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Por quê? Você sente alguma coisa agora?

-Não. Eu não a sinto, e não a senti antes.

-Então estou certa de que não há nada com que se preocupar. – disse ela – Talvez seja algum espírito, a passagem de alguma entidade mística – como um sacerdote ou uma miko. Quando alguém poderoso morre, uma grande porção de energia é liberada, como sabe.

-Talvez.

Rin virou o coelho para assar o outro lado. Ele voltou a atenção para as chamas.

-Sabe o que vai acontecer em duas semanas, não é? – perguntou ela. Ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

-Vamos retornar ao castelo e vou marcá-la como minha companheira. Dois dias depois vou presidir o conselho. Os outros lordes e ladies estarão reunidos, discutiremos problemas relevantes aos nossos reinos, e você deverá ser apresentada como minha companheira.

-Mas já? – ela perguntou.

-Isso é de menor importância. É meramente uma formalidade da nobreza para com os outros lordes e ladies do país. Ninguém gosta de ser o último a saber, então todos saberão ao mesmo tempo.

-Eles vão gostar de mim? – ela perguntou, incerta.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para agraciá-la com um discreto sorriso, segurando o olhar dela com o dele.

-Isso não será um problema.

-O que quer dizer de não ter problema?

-Eu escolhi, e não serei julgado. As opiniões deles não terão valor na minha decisão.

Rin engoliu em seco.

-Eles _não_ vão gostar de mim.

-Como dito, isso não será um problema. Você já é minha, e não a abandonarei. – ele continuou a segurar os olhares enquanto um sorriso largo e brilhante apareceu no rosto dela.

Não pôde evitar. Simplesmente não conseguia evitar a forma como ele a fazia se sentir, a forma como ele a fez _querer_ responder a ele. O que faria se ele não a mantivesse segura e sã?

-Se-Sesshoumaru? – ela ergueu uma mão hesitante até o lado do rosto dele, mas não o tocou.

Dando um olhar de confirmação para a mão dela, ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, mantendo os olhos instruídos nos dela.

Rin pousou a palma da mão direita contra o lado esquerdo da face, abrindo suavemente quando ele puxou repentina mas silenciosamente uma golfada de ar. Ela deu uma risada nervosa diante da injustificável covardia, depois acalmou-se aos poucos quando permitiu que as pontas dos dedos trilhassem lentamente na direção do lábio inferior dele.

Sesshoumaru não se moveu, não falou, não tirou os olhos dela nem por um minuto.

Sentindo que não havia chance de rejeição, ela trilhou suavemente o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior, indo depois ao queixo, curvando os dedos ali, roçando a costa da mão pela mandíbula.

Os olhos deles se fecharam um pouco, mas permaneciam continuamente focados nela e na atenção que ela estava dando a ele.

Rin mordeu o lábio, abafando a risada que sucedia se formar no fundo da garganta. A mão foi até a nuca e os dedos enrolaram no cabelo fino que encontrou lá. Nesse momento ela notou os olhos escurecerem da matiz normalmente dourada para uma cor mais polida, algo entre bronze e cobre. E aquele conhecido grunhido retornou ao peito dele. A última coisa que queria fazer era estragar o clima ao conversar, mas considerando o fato que não conseguia se aproximar dele sem se machucar nas pontas da armadura dele, e ela não tinha ideia de como tirá-la e...

-Você... – ela não disse que nunca pediu para ele fazer isso?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você pode... – ela estendeu a mão esquerda e tocou a parte da armadura que cobria o peito – Tirar isso por mim? – soava mais como se questionasse a si mesma do que a ele... e ela se odiou por isso.

Mas o nó no peito dela diminuiu, e ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

-Sob uma condição.

-Condição? Que condição?

O lorde deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Não deixe seu jantar queimar.

-Hein? – ela seguiu o olhar dele para o coelho torrando na fogueira. O lado voltado para o fogo estava quase completamente preto – Droga! – ela o tirou depressa do fogo e começou a assoprá-lo – Ohhhhh, _olha_ só... – ela tirou um pedaço da boca, depois imediatamente o cuspiu.

Sesshoumaru reprimiu a vontade de rir.

-Está horrível. – ela escolheu o outro lado do coelho e tirava pedaços pequenos com os dentes – Queimado e sem sal.

Enquanto ela comia, Sesshoumaru ficou em pé e removeu a cinta, as espadas e a armadura. Aparentemente só havia uma alça de cada lado, e uma vez afrouxadas, ele simplesmente a tirou por cima da cabeça.

-Não era disso que eu estava falando. – disse Rin.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha em expectativa, a mão descansando nas fitas do hakama.

Não! – ela corou num forte vermelho – Digo, não, não era disso que eu falava. – era um erro simples. Supôs que a sentença poderia ser interpretada de inúmeras formas, incluindo aquilo que ela não queria que ele tirasse.

Permaneceu ele em pé, parado, o olhar ainda fixo nela.

-Daqui a duas semanas, digo. Não estava falando de voltar para o castelo e tudo mais. – ela tirou mais um pedaço do coelho e o mastigou – Meu ciclo começa novamente em duas semanas. Não sei se você ainda está lembrado disso.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Eu tinha esquecido.

Rin acenou com a cabeça em entendimento.

-Isso significa que está em período fértil semana que vem.

Novamente ela assentiu.

-Terei isso em mente ao voltarmos. Teremos que andar mais rápido que o previsto. – ele voltou a se sentar ao lado dela – Vamos discutir mais isso quando Jaken e Ah-Un se juntarem a nós.

Rin deu um sorriso e assentiu em entendimento, e ele fez o mesmo em retorno.

-Você... quer provar? – ela partiu um pedaço do coelho e o ofereceu – Não tem um gosto muito bom, mas é...

Antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, os lábios dele envolveram o coelho _e _os dedos dela. Ela rosnou ao sentir a macia textura da língua dele passar pela ponta do indicador e do polegar, lambendo-os completamente da carne e do molho. Um líquido quente se formou entre as pernas dela quando ele deixou que o polegar escapasse, mas continuou sugando o indicador na boca quente e úmida.

-Você quer... – Rin engoliu em seco – um pouco mais?

-Sim. – ele soltou o dedo depois lambeu os lábios – Mas não do coelho.

Rin deu uma risada, as bochechas queimavam num vermelho brilhante.

-Por que eu já sabia o que você falaria isso?

-Porque você me conhece bem. – ele respondeu calmamente.

Rin colocou o resto do coelho ao lado e voltou a atenção para o companheiro.

-Eu posso... sentar no seu colo? – perguntou.

-Se quiser.

Ficou em pé e sentou-se de volta com o lado pressionado firmemente contra a massa sólida, aquecida do tronco dele. Enrolou o braço direito ao redor dos ombros dele, a mão gentilmente acariciando a nuca enquanto ela corria os dedos da mão esquerda pelo lábio inferior dele. Ele se remexeu embaixo dela, pousando a mão na coxa dela.

-Confortável? – a respiração dele estava quente contra a ponta do dedo.

-Quase lá.

Os olhos dourados novamente queimaram num bronze, e um grunhido retornou ao peito dele. Ela se inclinou numa aproximação.

-Acredito que, apesar do que Inuyasha diz, que _estou_ fazendo direito.

Sesshoumaru corria a mão na coxa dela.

-Meu irmão é um idiota a ser ignorado.

-Mas ele _é_ engraçado.

-O tipo de humor que ele usa é para a gentalha e aculturados. – Sesshoumaru zombou.

Rin gargalhou, malícia brilhava nos olhos castanhos.

-Posso te chamar de "Fluffy"?

-_Não _espere que eu responda.

-Nem se eu fizer isto? – ela se inclinou e pressionou os lábios nos dele.

-Não. – a voz dele soou um pouco ranzinza.

-Bem, e quanto a isto? – ela o beijou de novo, suave mas seguramente, a boca moldando sobre a outra, a língua timidamente deslizando para saborear o lábio inferior dele. Ele abriu a boca para abrigá-la, encontrando a dela numa quente e úmida aderência que deixou ambos com pouco ar.

-Não. – ele resfolegou ardentemente contra os lábios partidos dela.

-Acho que você está ficando mais fraco. Até o final da noite, você _vai _me deixar chamá-lo de "Fluffly", e você _vai _responder.

-Absurdo.

Um beijo conduziu ao outro, que conduziu a abraços e carícias e roupas sendo arrancadas.

-Posso agora?

-Não.

Beijos nos lábios viraram mordidas no pescoços, que levaram as línguas a trilharem por todas as partes do corpo.

-E agora? – ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo enquanto estava por entre as pernas de Sesshoumaru, a boca a meros centímetros do membro dele altamente excitado.

Sesshoumaru engasgou alguma resposta inteligível que variava entre um grunhido, um rosnado e um gemido.

Rin correu a mão lentamente sobre o membro rígido, lançando a língua para lamber a ponta.

-Quer que eu termine, Fluffy?

A mandíbula cerrou fortemente, os olhos fecharam com força.

Repetindo o processo, ela perguntou:

-Fluffy?

Um rosnado saiu do fundo da garganta.

-Um rosnado _não_ é uma resposta aceitável. – ela o acariciou ainda rígido membro com a ponta dos dedos – Fluffy?

-SIM! – ele latiu.

Rin sorriu e satisfez o desejo do companheiro de sentir os lábios envolverem aquela área. O clímax veio rápido, e ela foi para o lado, ajudando-o com a mão enquanto ele despejava o sêmen quente na grama. Levantando-se, ela pressionou um beijo na lua crescente da testa dele.

-Você sabe que estava apenas brincando. – ela enfiou as mãos nas madeixas úmidas do cabelo prateado – Eu jamais rebaixaria meu lorde chamando-o por um nome tão ridículo. – beijou a testa dele novamente – Somente seu irmão pensaria numa besteira dessas.

Gradualmente ele se recuperou e estendeu as mãos para esfregar lentos círculos na parte inferior das costas dela.

-Você vai pagar por isso, minha Rin.

-Oh?

Ambos os corpos foram levados ao chão por ele, cobrindo o corpo nu dela.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Não. – ele beijou o caminho entre a clavícula e o seio esquerdo – Você abusou do seu poder, então deve pagar o preço.

-Preço? – ela meio que riu, meio que gemeu.

-Pelo resto da noite... – ele sugou o mamilo, provocando a saliência com a ponta da língua – você vai se referir a este Sesshoumaru como "mestre".

-Não! – ela gargalhou.

O lorde voltou a atenção para o pescoço dela, mordiscando e sugando a pele quente e macia.

-Você vai. – ele insistiu suavemente.

-Esqueça. Você já me deu prazer agora à noite. Eu... – o protesto dela foi cortado por uma onda de prazer particularmente agradável quando ele massageou uma das coxas.

-Estava dizendo?

-Eu... – ela tomou uma golfada de ar – não preciso... de outro.

-Mas você _quer_ outro. – ele lambeu a orelha dela – Seu corpo não mente para mim.

Rin suspirou.

-Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru se sentou e a puxou para ele, as costas dela pressionadas contra o peito dele.

-Não chegaremos a lugar algum enquanto se recusar a seguir meus comandos.

Numa questão de segundos, ele quebrou a resistência dela, trouxe o segundo orgasmo de Rin à tona e conseguir fazê-la gritar "Mestre" forte o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos os quatro territórios.

Sesshoumaru sorriu contra o lado do pescoço dela.

-Boa menina.

Rin deu uma risada, o rosto ainda corado e suado.

-"Mestre"... Tá bom.

-E se este Sesshoumaru ouvi-la proferir qualquer coisa que soe próximo a... – ele roçou o nariz pela base do pescoço dela – "Fluffy"...

-Vou ter mais do mesmo? – ela perguntou, travessa.

O lorde a mordeu no pescoço.

-Oww...

-Pior. – ele beijou a minúscula marca de mordida e lambeu a ferida.

Depois de alguns minutos enrolada naquele abraço, Rin engatinhou num desvencilho e vestiu as roupas. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você não sente frio – ela falou –, mas _eu _sim.

Sesshoumaru assentiu em entendimento, depois ficou em pé e vestiu o hakama e o haori. Era a coisa mais prática a se fazer. Ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer no meio da noite, e ele não queria ser pego fora de guarda.

-Até a armadura? – Rin perguntou. Ele assentiu como resposta.

Rin deu de ombros e seguiu o exemplo dele, amarrando a espada no quadril. Eles depois se ajustaram na base de uma árvore diante do fogo, e Rin escorregou na pelúcia da cauda. Sesshoumaru a observava durante o sono. Fluffy, certamente.

Algumas horas depois, Rin acordou e tentou se afastar dele.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou suavemente.

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – a voz dela ainda estava carregada de sono.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e ficou em pé.

-Você não vai comigo. – ela riu, tropeçando e esfregando os olhos – _Ninguém _quer ver alguém ir ao banheiro. É _nojento._

Sesshoumaru assentiu em entendimento e voltou a se sentar.

-Não vá muito longe.

-Somos os únicos aqui. – disse ela – O que poderia acontecer?

Viu-a quando saiu da clareira iluminada, o cheiro dele ainda entranhado no dela. Escutou o som de folhas secas sendo pisadas aos pés dela. Ela amaldiçoou a escuridão, depois escutou-a reclamar que não estava de quimono. Riu intimamente e lutou contra o desejo de torcer o nariz ante o odor pungente dos desejos da companheira. Ela tinha razão. Vê-la produzir tais imundícies seria definitivamente nojento.

Levantou-se por um instante para atiçar a fogueira para continuar queimando. Rin já reclamara do frio, e ele não queria que ela ficasse doente por causa disso. Se ela ficasse com alguma doença muito séria antes do rito de união, _isso _complicaria bastante. Certamente Tenseiga poderia revivê-la se morresse, mas não curar a doença, então o melhor era mantê-la saudável e inteira.

Permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no rosto dele. Não poderia imaginá-la de outra forma.

Lançou um furtivo olhar para a direção tomada por Rin, sentando-se novamente perto da árvore. Por que ela estava demorando tanto? Com certeza não se leva tanto tempo para se aliviar.

As orelhas se mexeram para ouvir algum sinal do retorno dela – o farfalhar do tecido, o amassado das folhas, os xingamentos sob o fôlego ou sussurrando uma melodia agradável, mas... nada.

Cheirou o ar, tragando uma longa golfada, deixando que o sensitivo nariz o filtrasse. Ele conseguia sentir o _cheiro_ dela... pelo acampamento... o cheiro das pegadas que deixara... Mas...

Respirou fundo novamente.

Aquilo não estava certo. O nariz _deve_ estar deixando algo escapar.

Tomou outra golfada de ar, e mais outra e outra vez.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Cheiros não desapareciam. Pessoas não desapareciam.

Levantou-se, mantendo a aparência tão calma como habitual, seguindo o cheiro do caminho da companheira. Ela deixou a clareira e andou por entre as árvores da floresta. Haviam feito o acampamento fora do caminho dela, então não havia trilha alguma para ela pisar. Seguiu o cheiro dela por mais alguns metros, até chegar a um monte de arbustos onde ela se aliviou.

O odor ainda era pungente e forte, recente. O cheiro _dela, _enquanto concentrado naquela área, não era sentido em nenhum outro lugar.

Ela não subiu numa árvore. Não continuou a andar para longe do acampamento. Não se voltou e _retornou _ao acampamento. Ele não a ouviu cair. Não a ouviu gritar. Não _sentia_ quaisquer outras presenças naquela área.

Não _via _nada fora do normal. Não _ouvia_ nada fora do normal. Não sentia o _cheiro_ de nada fora do normal. Não _sentia_ outro youki! _Eles_ eram as únicas duas pessoas naquela montanha _imensa!_

Onde estava a mulher dele? Aonde ela foi? E por que ele não conseguia sentir a presença dela?

_-Alguma coisa errada, Rin?_

_-Não. Não realmente. Só parece que tem alguma coisa... errada, eu acho._

_-Não tem nada aqui, Rin. Não vejo nada, não ouço nada, não sinto o cheiro de nada. Não há um único youkai na área._

_-Não disse que era um demônio. _

Rin...

_-Você sente agora a presença que você sentiu hoje cedo?_

_-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Por quê? Você sente alguma coisa agora?_

_-Não. Eu não a sinto, e não a senti antes._

_-Então estou certa de que não há nada com que se preocupar._

Sesshoumaru cerrou a mão num punho, as garras gotejando veneno, os olhos incandescendo numa violenta tonalidade vermelha.

-Rin.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_ desculpem pela demora. Meu computador está doente. Mas ele vai ao médico ainda esta semana e depois voltamos ao normal.

Obrigada, muito obrigada a quem lê e comenta!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. E para não deixar a chantagem emocional de lado: **15 reviews=update **(o número foi alcançado na semana passada, por isso também a demora em postar. Ahem).

Beijos da **Shampoo-chan/Analoguec** (novo penname!)


	23. Caçadores de demônios

_Nota da Tradutora: _Só pra constar, apaguei o comentário ofensivo da criatura. E não, a raiva ainda não passou. Não adianta pedir pra ficar calma, rezar ou ler Turma da Mônica, eu apaguei o capítulo de raiva mesmo.

E pra constar também: aqui podem falar mal da história, da tradução, que nada aqui presta, que a vida é muito difícil ou que o capítulo da novela foi ruim, mas NÃO é permitido ofensas pessoais, principalmente se não tiver coragem de deixar o nome.

Da próxima vez, apago a história e só mando pra quem a comenta desde o princípio.

* * *

In a different light

Capítulo 22: _Caçadores de demônios_

_Por: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

_Revisão: Doks _

_Malditos. _Rin lentamente voltava a ter consciência, rosto voltado para o chão frio de madeira. Abriu uma fresta entre os cílios e deu uma olhada ao redor. Sabia que a tinham trazido para aquele lugar, e que não estava perto do acampamento. Era plena certeza.

Era agora manhã. Podia afirmar aquilo por causa da luz multicolorida filtrando através das cortinas de contas penduradas na soleira da porta. Do que podia ver, eles aparentemente estavam numa pequena cabana de único cômodo, medindo talvez 9 por 14 metros, velha, com madeira podre do chão ao teto. Não havia janelas e a única porta servia de única entrada, saída e iluminação para o lugar. Não havia lâmpadas, ponto para acender fogo, móveis de qualquer tipo. Avistou as duas atacantes pelo canto dos olhos, sentados em lados opostos da sala. Estavam ambos vestidos de preto da cabeça aos pés, incluindo uma máscara preta que encobria metade dos rostos como um véu, presos somente num decote dos haoris.

Do ponto onde se encontrava não saberia dizer onde os outros atacantes estavam, mas presumiu que estavam por perto. Foi preciso que _todos _a arrastassem até ali, afinal de contas. Dobrou os joelhos até o peito com a esperança de manter o corpo aquecido, e ergueu o braço para bloquear a poeira, o mofo e a sujeira da cabana abandonada. Depois fechou os olhos o bastante para que pensassem que estivesse dormindo, mas manteve-os abertos o suficiente para ver o pé de alguém indo na direção dela.

Malditos, ela amaldiçoou. Eles _pagariam _por isso. Esqueçam Sesshoumaru e o ataque das Garras Venenosas, ela arranharia os olhos deles com as próprias unhas. Ela os cortaria em pedaços com a espada. Lançaria todos no abismo mais profundo e negro que encontrasse. O _descaramento_ deles! Atacando-a enquanto estava fazendo suas necessidades! De todas as indignidades!

_-Parece que a pegamos, vossa senhoria. _

_E lá estava uma adaga no pescoço dela, um braço ao redor da cintura e ela atirou para cima de um arbusto as calças para que não urinasse nelas. _

_-Pode gritar à vontade. Ninguém vai ouvi-la._

Rin rilhou os dentes e imediatamente se arrependeu, uma dor aguda atingiu a mandíbula. Não era justo que a atacassem de uma vez: eram cinco deles contra apenas ela. Estavam todos de preto, e só ela de azul. Eles a esbofetearam, socaram, chutaram, puxaram o cabelo dela. Feriram-lhe o rosto, partiram-lhe o lábio, quebraram-lhe as costelas, torceram-lhe o braço e rasgaram a parte de cima da roupa.

_-Ela ainda não foi marcada._

_-Ótimo. Isso vai tornar impossível que nos siga... sem nossas pequenas "pistas", é claro._

Pelos deuses, como estava doendo. Recusou-se a chorar, recusou-se a dar-lhes a satisfação em ouvi-la arfar por ar por entre grossas lágrimas... mas alguma coisa estava errada. Não deveria _doer _para respirar, e ela podia ouvir o triturar doentio dos próprios ossos sempre que se movia. Embora isso fosse parcialmente culpa dela, supôs. Não conseguiria se render calmamente como uma boa vítima, mas depois de todas as lições que teve com Mestre Li, todo tempo que passou treinando no dojo, todas as horas que devotou para praticar pelas manhãs... depois de tudo _isso, _teria sido vergonhoso e imoral deixá-la levá-la sem uma luta. Sim, ela estava caminhando, sentindo as próprias contusões, mas tinha sido ela quem provocara aquilo. Conseguiu desarmar o oponente que tinha a adaga, lançando o atacante até um tronco de árvore, as costas dele encontrando a casca dura com um baque, o corpo caindo com a cabeça atingindo o chão.

Infelizmente, Rin estava tão ocupada massageando a parte inferior das costas doloridas que não percebeu dois novos atacantes pulando de cada lado dela. Entre as árvores, a escuridão e os oponentes mascarados, não tinha para onde mais correr. A única opção dela foi ficar e lutar, e esperar que o lorde os ouvisse e corresse para socorrê-la.

Mas era uma ingênua esperança. Se ele pudesse _ouvi-los _ou senti-los de algum modo, ele nunca a deixaria ir sozinha fazer as necessidades dela. No instante em que ele os sentisse, logo os derrotaria. No instante que um deles disse _"Parece que a pegamos, vossa senhoria", _ele teria cortado a garganta de todos aqueles malditos... mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele não podia vê-los, não podia senti-los, não podia sentir o cheiro deles, não podia _sentir _nenhum deles.

Primeiro foi apenas uma especulação por parte dela. Dois pensamentos a ocorreram simultaneamente: 1) ele não conseguia senti-los, e ela estava completamente sozinha; 2) ele conseguia senti-los, mas ele achava que era uma ameaça tão insignificante que ela conseguiria dar conta sozinha. Mas no instante em que dois atacantes apareceram de uma vez, ela sabia que o lorde nunca permitiria. Ela nunca teve dois atacantes de uma vez. Mas sempre lutou bem, apesar de tudo.

Deu uma rasteira em um atacante e agachou-se para que o outro tropeçasse por cima dela. Achava que eles esperavam uma presa indefesa, que pudessem simplesmente prendê-la e levá-la para longe. Mas ela ficou tão indignada que tivessem interrompido a ida dela ao arbusto...

Cerrou os punhos danificados e lutou contra o impulso de rosnar. Rosnar, de verdade. Silenciosamente se perguntou se pegou mais das características do lorde como o passar do tempo. Já arqueava as sobrancelhas, e rosnava como ele... Talvez ela pudesse começar a se vestir como ele... Poderia ter um quimono combinando com haori dele e uma armadura completa própria com os espinhos no peito. Já tinha duas espadas – a de Mestre Li e a lâmina enfeitada que tinha comprado no festival. Só precisava então ter a própria cauda peluda... O que era aquilo, afinal? Nunca teve a coragem de perguntar exatamente o que era: presumiu que era muito importante para ele, no entanto. Como ela dissera a InuYasha, _ninguém _a toca sem permissão, e apenas três vezes ela o tinha visto sem aquilo... Bem... ele não estava usando _nada_ na hora.

Sorriu intimamente, em seguida ficou subitamente sombria. Pelos deuses, conjurou. Ele não a viu, não os viu. Ele ficou parado lá de frente para ele, e ele sentiu nada. Ficou somente parado ao lado do local em que ela estivera segundos antes.

_-Nunca mais viajo de calças de novo. É simplesmente ridículo. Elas podem ser mais fáceis de usar, mas não dá pra ficar se agachando com elas. - pegou as calças para vesti-las de novo, quando sentiu novamente. A pontada._

_Continuou vestindo as calças e olhou em torno na escuridão. Não poderia ver mais com aquela luz brilhando fracamente por entre os alguns ramos estéreis – apenas o contorno fantasmagórico de árvores esqueléticas e as bordas difusas das folhas verdes e dos arbustos. Estava tudo calmo, muito tranquilo. Podia ouvir até mesmo Sesshoumaru se movendo pelo acampamento, as botas pisando levemente a grama seca embaixo delas._

_Naquele instante, __chegou a __uma conclusão__. __Não importava __o que ele __pensava__ – mas __algo __não estava __certo, __e __ela __queria ir embora dali __naquela mesma hora__._

_Uma mão a alcançou e a puxou para trás entre duas árvores tortas. Outra mão pressionou a ponta de um punhal na garganta dela. "_Parece que a pegamos, vossa senhoria."

_Respirou fundo, mas não entrou em pânico. Para isto que Mestre Li e Sesshoumaru a tinham treinado, afinal. Ela agarrou a mão do atacante com a arma e puxou-a para baixo, eliminando a maior ameaça. Ela, então, usando a força do atacante para "puxá-la", empurrou-o para trás e jogou o adversário de costas contra uma árvore, libertando-se do agarro que ele mantinha na cintura dela. De lá, era só esperar o maldito cair de cabeça para baixo na base da árvore mais próxima. Ela ficou tão orgulhosa de si por não entrar em pânico e se focar em derrotar o oponente que ela não percebeu os dois outros atacantes até que eles ficassem quase em cima dela. Eles pularam em cima ela saindo dentre as árvores, tendo-a como alvo em diferentes posições. Ela abaixou-se e deu uma rasteira em um deles e derrubou o outro por cima das costas._

_Nessa hora Sesshoumaru apareceu, fazendo caminho ao longo de uma trilha não demarcada de árvores. Ele parecia mais objetivo que o normal, mas além do que aparentava. Ele não disse uma palavra; só ficou lá a quinze metros de distância, olhando casualmente a área ao redor._

_-Sesshoumaru! – Rin correu alguns metros na direção dele, sendo interrompida por um chute no estômago. Sem ar, ela caiu de joelhos e olhou o rosto coberto do quarto agressor, os outros três aproximando por trás dela._

_-Pode gritar o quanto quiser. – o quarto atacante proclamou – Ninguém vai ouvir você. – acenou com a cabeça por cima do ombro em direção a Sesshoumaru._

_Ele continuava _parado _lá. Ela gritou o nome dele, e ele continuava parado lá. Ela foi atacada, e ele continuava parado. Ela estava ajoelhada naquele ponto, cercada por todos os lados, e ele continuava parado!_

_-Rin. _

_-Sesshoumaru! – ela correu novamente e foi rapidamente jogada no chão, um dos quatro agressores atacando-a por trás. Ergueu o rosto e cuspiu as folhas que entraram na boca para vê-lo ainda em parado no mesmo local. Ele a _chamou, _não foi? Isso significava que a tinha _visto, _não era?_

_Um dos agressores empurrou a cabeça dela contra o chão._

_-Vamos acertar uma coisa, vossa senhoria. Você não se _move _a menos que a gente permita. Você não _fala_ a menos que a gente permita._

_-Eu não _respiro _a menos que vocês permitam? – Rin rangeu forte. No outro segundo todo o ar dos pulmões foi tragado pelo peso do atacante caindo em cima das costas dela._

_-Kimi, saia de cima dela. Suki, Akemi, segurem-na._

_Rin foi colocada de pé, prendendo os braços dela às costas. Kimi? Suki? Akemi? Mulheres? __**Os**__ agressores dela eram mulheres?_

_Ficou aturdida ao ver Sesshoumaru dar as costas e caminhar de volta ao acampamento. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do ácido das garras dele._

_-Não! – ela gritou – Não vá embora!_

_O lorde não deu resposta alguma, mas a quarta atacante deu a ela uma réplica imediata e violenta, esmurrando Rin diretamente na boca._

_Pela primeira vez em anos, Rin sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue._

_-Quem diabos você pensa que é? – ela perguntou – Você sabe quem eu sou? Você sabe quem era aquele? _

_-Vamos ver. – a quarta mulher contou os dedos na mão. Ela era tão alta quanto Rin, mas mais atarracada, robusta, pesada. E embora o nariz e a boca estivessem cobertos, Rin conseguia ver as rugas nos cantos do olho – Foram vinte, não é?_

_Rin a encarou. Do que diabos ela estava falando?_

_-Vinte. – ela repetiu – Vinte palavras ditas sem permissão. _

_Rin zombou, revirando os olhos. Era apenas uma pessoa cheia de si..._

_-Soltem-na, meninas. É hora de ela aprender com quem exatamente ela está lidando aqui._

_No instante que a soltaram, Rin sacou a espada. Não tenha piedade, ela lembrou. Seja lá quem fossem essas mulheres estavam afastando-a de Sesshoumaru. Ele não podia vê-la, sentir o cheiro dela, senti-la. Se deixasse essas mulheres levá-la para longe, ele jamais as encontraria... e só os deuses sabiam o que elas estavam fazendo com ela – prendendo-a por um resgate, vendo-a como escrava, aprisionando-a para o própria divertimento, matá-la... quem sabe?_

_A quarta mulher sacou a espada também._

_-Eu ia pegar leve com você. – disse – Mas isso só faz a lição ficar mais difícil de aprender._

_Rin se preparou, as outras três mulheres bloqueando o caminho até Sesshoumaru. Ela poderia cortar a cabeça da líder, ou tentar burlar as outras três e voltar para o acampamento. A líder tinha uma espada; as outras três parece que não. A líder era a líder, e, portanto, provavelmente mais habilidosa nas técnicas de luta. Ela conseguiu escapar das outras três com muita facilidade. A líder esperava vencê-la por submissão; as outras três barravam o caminho de volta ao acampamento, de volta a Sesshoumaru, de volta à segurança... Tantas decisões, tão pouco tempo. Ela não teve nem tempo de colocar as calças de volta!_

_Para a sorte dela, a túnica era longa o bastante para cobrir tudo de importância._

_-Vinte palavras ditas sem permissão significa que vou golpear você vinte vezes._

_Rin zombou._

_-Só por cima do meu cadáver._

_-Oh, não queremos matar você, ainda. Isso só ia estragar o jogo._

_-E o que é o tal "jogo"? – perguntou Rin._

_-Alguma coisa boa para todas as partes interessadas._

_Não dava para ver a boca, mas os olhos cinzentos como aço pareciam acompanhar um brilho malicioso, um sorriso maligno. Você não é uma guerreira; fuja. Pense em quantas vezes você poderia ter morrido hoje se Sesshoumaru estivesse usando uma espada de verdade. Pense em quantos golpes ele deu que você _deixou_ passar. Sim, você está melhor que antes, mas não está preparada para um adversário de _verdade_ com uma espada de _verdade... _Escolha as outras três. Se pegar um bom impulso, pode passar direto por elas e sair por entre as árvores._

_A líder avançou, e Rin fez o movimento dela. Ainda segurando as calças, agarrando firme a espada, foi direto para cima das três outras mulheres._

_Que tolice, repreendeu-se quando o grupo de mulheres se separou e uma deu uma cotovelada no meio das costas dela, jogando-a contra uma árvore. Maldição. Claro que elas não ficariam paradas, sua estúpida. Deveria saber que elas sairiam do caminho._

_Uma outra puxou-a para trás pela ponta dos cabelos. Quando levou o braço às costas para se libertar, novamente viu-se com o braço esquerdo forçadamente preso ao lado do corpo. Malditas. Ela movimentou a espada num arco, momentaneamente forçando-as a recuar._

_Fuja daqui, avisou a si. _

_Novamente foi contida por um puxão atrás de si._

_-Deuses! As pessoas não andam por aí puxando o cabelo dos outros!_

_A líder apareceu diante dela e a golpeou no rosto._

_-Um. – declarou._

_Rin a golpeou de volta, razão pela qual a líder imediatamente retaliou com um golpe na face e jogou longe a espada. Rin mal se desviou, impulsionando para trás juntamente com aquela que ainda segurava o cabelo dela. Jogou o cotovelo para trás, acertando a adversária nas costelas, depois voltou-se para a líder. Aparentemente a única maneira de sair dali era _passando _por ela._

-Acordou agora, foi?

Rin continuou de olhos fechados.

-Ah-Ah-Ah, não dá pra fingir que está dormindo comigo. – a seqüestradora avisou – Sou uma hanyou, não sabe? Olhos, ouvidos e nariz muito apurados.

Rin abriu os olhos para observar a mulher mascarada diante dela. Supôs que ela _poderia _estar dizendo a verdade. Não dava para saber o que ela era por trás da máscara. A única coisa que podia ver claramente era um par de olhos violetas semicerrado, tão pálidos e claros que _tinham _que pertencer a um demônio.

-Você está ferida. – ela falou simplesmente.

Zombou intimamente. Mas era claro que estava ferida. Elas passaram a primeira meia hora do "encontro" tirando o couro dela... Não que elas também não tivessem que cuidar dos próprios ferimentos... mas nenhum era tão grave quanto os dela.

A mulher de preto se agachou e gentilmente a rolou para que deitasse de costas. Rin rangeu os dentes, mas não emitiu um único som.

-Eu sou Kimi. – a mulher falou, pousando a palma das mãos na área abaixo do seio esquerdo de Rin.

Rin arfou.

-Quebrados – Kimi assentiu – Acho que Akemi a chutou demais.

Malditas, ela praguejou de novo. Chutando-a enquanto ela se rastejava pelo chão. Forte como era, teria implorado para pararem se achasse que elas escutariam. Naquele ponto, só teria feito dela um alvo mais divertido.

_Acertou uma delas com um golpe de cima para baixo ao longo da face. _Aquilo _cortou tanto o véu quanto a pele, deixando à mostra a pele cicatrizada por baixo. Aparentemente aquela tinha sido queimada – do queixo, passando pela boca, chegando à curva crescente da bochecha esquerda. Nada além de pele morta fortemente alinhada em relevo com as viscosas cicatrizes brancas em toda a carne descamada e escurecida. O lado esquerdo do rosto dela não tinha nem lábios._

_-Pelos deuses. – Rin murmurou._

_A mulher que sangrava a golpeou com a palma da mão, acertando Rin nas costas e fazendo-a cuspir sangue novamente._

_-Akemi! – a líder correu até a mulher machucada. Claro, todas estavam machucadas agora, lidando com os vários cortes e contusões provocados pela espada de Rin. A líder não era tão boa quanto Rin pensou que era, então ambas ainda tinham as próprias armas. E até o momento tinha tido sorte: todos os ferimentos eram superficiais._

_Akemi voltou a pôr o véu, tentando cobrir a face._

_-Estou bem, Yori._

_Yori, a líder, afastou-se enquanto Akemi avançou. Era quase um palmo mais baixa que Yori. Mais magra, e a pele ao redor dos olhos cor de avelã não tinha rugas._

_Rin deu um salto e se preparou para outro ataque. Mas em lugar de mirar a parte superior do corpo, Akemi apontou para os pés dela. Em segundos Rin estava no chão, e Akemi pressionou _fortemente _o calcanhar na espada na mão de Rin. Esta rolou para o outro lado para defender a mão e recebeu um chute nas costas pelo esforço. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver as outras três mulheres ao redor dela. Akemi na frente, pé ainda prendendo a espada; Yori ainda se mantinha em pé. Suki e Akemi – ela não tinha certeza de quem estava atrás dela._

_E depois uma outra apareceu. Honestamente, Rin não conseguia ver quem era a mais baixa, exceto esta outra que tinha um bastão – um bastão enorme e dourado com uma argola no alto e um pentagrama no centro. Aquele bastão era a origem das pontadas que sentia antes de ser atacada. Aquele bastão foi o que sentiu quando Sesshoumaru e ela estavam subindo a montanha. Aquele bastão não permitia que Sesshoumaru sentisse a presença delas. Aquela mulher, a quinta toda em negro, a última a aparecer, estava provocando aquilo. Ela deve ter erguido alguma barreira sagrada de algum tipo. Barreiras sagradas eram completamente indetectáveis a todos, exceto aos que tinha poderosas habilidades místicas em rituais sagrados. _

_Mestre Li tinha uma barreira sagrada bloqueando a entrada do dojo/casa. Era inofensiva aos humanos, mas podia erradicar completamente um demônio completo de nível inferior, e drenar completamente a energia daqueles de nível superior. Os que ficavam dentro da barreira eram invisíveis aos de fora, e nem cheiro ou som podiam trespassá-la. Então, enquanto aquela mulher tivesse aquele bastão..._

_Rin lentamente deslizou a mão debaixo do pé de Akemi, fingindo subjugação e ossos quebrados. Não pense a respeito deles, só se preocupe com a mulher e o bastão._

_-Pegamos, não é?_

_A voz não era familiar a Rin. Era obviamente feminina, mas profunda. Tinha que ser a quinta mulher._

_-Sim, Takara, nós a pegamos._

_Não conseguiu se arriscar a olhar nenhuma delas até conseguir decifrar o plano. Tão logo "Takara" chegou perto o suficiente, ela agarraria o bastão e fugiria com ele._

_-Essa é a prostituta do demônio? _

_-Tem o cheiro, pelo menos. – uma das duas atrás dela respondeu._

_-Se acreditarmos no que aquele homem diz. – disse Yori – Você estava lá. Ele os descreveu perfeitamente, e estamos no rastro deles desde que eles foram embora do festival. Ela e o companheiro demônio._

_-Ela será uma excelente isca, então. _

_Isca? Homem? Rastro deles?_

_Tirou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Não, não pense nisso agora. Pense na mulher e naquele bastão. Escutou os passos de Takara mais e mais perto. Só mais um pouquinho, disse a si mesma. Só mais um pouco, mais alguns passos, alguns passinhos, e você estará livre... a barreira seria quebrada, Sesshoumaru viria, e você poderá colocar as calças de volta._

_-Licença, Takara, ainda estou devendo uns tapas nela por falar sem permissão._

_-Então não me deixe atrapalhá-la. – ela replicou._

_O pé dela. A mulher com o bastão estava aos pés dela. Que estupidez._

_Forçou o rosto a não mostrar nem um pingo de alegria que sentiu ao esticar a perna esquerda e fazer forte contato com o joelho esquerdo da mulher._

_Takara caiu e junto foi o bastão. _

_-Sesshoumaru!_

-Vou colocar uma bandagem aí se quiser que eles sarem logo. – Kimi falou – Costelas quebradas são perigosas. Podem perfurar um pulmão, causar sangramento interno... Não é agradável se afogar no próprio sangue.

Rin se recusou a responder enquanto a que se auto-proclamou meio-demônio produzia algumas tiras de pano, ajudou-a a sentar-se, levantou a blusa dela e começou a enfaixar a região.

Não funcionou. Sesshoumaru não a ouviu. Ele não voltou. Ele não sabia onde ela estava.

_Akemi chutou-a do lado. _

_-Imunda! Takara é uma sacerdotisa. Você não está apta nem de _olhar_ para ela, muito menos _tocá-la_._

_Takara levantou-se, bastão ainda em mãos._

_-Um esforço corajoso, mas inútil, no entanto. A barreira ainda está de pé, e você continua nossa prisioneira._

_Akemi chutou-a de novo._

_Malditas! Ela estava cansada de ser refém. Odiava a passividade. Odiava que todo mundo pensasse que ela era fraca e um alvo fácil... mesmo com o treinamento, mesmo com uma espada, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ela ainda estava na mesma situação em que alguém tentava tirar vantagem dela para chegar ao lorde._

_-Levantem-na. – Takara ordenou._

_Antes que Akemi, Suki ou Kimi tocassem nela, Rin agarrou Yori. Deu um salto para ficar em pé, agarrou-a pela garganta e ambas foram ao chao. Deu dois golpes nela antes que as outras a agarrassem._

-Aqui. – Kimi falou – Melhorou agora.

_Era um pouco maior que uma pilha de cães juntos, as cinco ao redor dela com Takara assistindo de bastidor, mantendo a barreira. Socando e chutando, batendo, arranhando, mordendo. Puxando o cabelo, torcendo membros, dando joelhadas ou cotoveladas em lugares vulneráveis. Rin acertou os golpes, mas eles acertaram mais._

-Não se preocupe. – disse Kimi.

Rin não pôde ver a boca, mas conseguia ver o sorriso nos olhos dela.

-Isso aqui logo vai acabar, e nunca mais nos veremos de novo.

_O corpo-a-corpo terminou quando um golpe particularmente violento acertou a cabeça dela. As coisas ficaram nebulosas, os membros pesados._

_A pilha diminuiu, e ficou apenas ela deitada com o rosto voltado para o chão da floresta. Akemi a chutou mais algumas vezes, chamando-a de nomes vis e cruéis até Yori gritar com ela. Rin acreditou que a líder estava com raiva por ela ter cortado o véu e adicionado outra cicatriz à coleção dela. Teria rido da própria vaidade se aquilo não fosse tão lamentável. Depois de ficar jogada lá e gemendo silenciosamente de dor, apertando os olhos, desejando que as lágrimas não caíssem... Que triturar repugnante. As costelas faziam um barulho massacrante quando Akemi bateu nela nas últimas vezes._

_-Examinem a garota. – Takara falou._

_Uma mão desceu sobre ela, rolou-a no chão e rasgou o tecido que envolvia o pescoço. _

_-Ela não foi marcada._

_-Ótimo. – Takara replicou – Isso vai tornar impossível nos rastrear... sem nossas pequenas "pistas", claro. Yori. _

_Rin sentiu uma dor aguda na mão direita, depois uma umidade quente. Estava sangrando. Yori fez um corte nela._

_-Quem... são... vocês?_

_Yori a esbofeteou – com a palma da mao, com as costas e de outra vez com a palma. _

_-Ainda não entendeu, não é? – ela perguntou._

-Nós somos caçadoras de demônios. – Kimi disse, sentando-se em frente a ela – Nós caçamos demônios, e fomos contratadas para caçar o seu lorde.

Rin piscou para ela. Por que ela estava sendo tão gentil de repente?

-Eu geralmente não me envolvo com humanos. Tenho a tendência de ser rude demais. Como quando pulei em cima de você antes. Sou muito mais pesada do que aparento. Meus ossos são mais espessos que o de um humano, então demora mais para quebrá-los.

Sorte a sua, Rin pensou.

-Eu realmente não gosto que envolvam humanos, se quiser saber qual é a verdade na questão. Mas ouvi falar que esse Sesshoumaru é um cara muito forte. Ele é um taiyoukai. Nunca lutei contra um taiyoukai antes, mas Takara diz que vou ficar bem, e que ela sabe o que está fazendo, então eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Quantos _anos _tinha essa Kimi? Parecia uma criancinha... Bem, talvez não tão _criança, _mas jovem. Com 11, 12 anos, talvez 13.

-Pode conversar comigo se quiser. Eu não sou como Yori; ela não gosta quando as pessoas ficam conversando. Ela gosta de silêncio o tempo todo, mas ela não está aqui agora. Ela foi encontrar aquele homem, eu acho.

Homem. Era a segunda vez que alguém mencionava "aquele homem". Que homem?

-E aquela lá no canto é Akemi. Ela também não gosta de conversar.

Akemi era a das queimaduras. Aquela cuja face ela cortou. Perguntou-se se todas tinham cicatrizes sob a máscara... Exceto por Kimi, talvez. Os meios-demônios ficam com cicatrizes? Achou que ela algo a perguntar a InuYasha.

-Suki está sentada lá fora com Takara. Elas estão meditando.

Então _era_ mesmo apenas as três dentro da cabana. Ela e as duas raptoras. Riu intimamente quando percebeu que elas colocaram a calça dela de volta... Mas tinham _pegado_ a espada. Tinha que reavê-la antes de escapar.

-Então... você está apaixonada por aquele demônio? Aquele Sesshoumaru?

Rin nada falou, apenas assentiu.

-Você sabe que não vai dar certo.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha machucada para ela.

-Demônios e humanos. Nunca dá certo.

Rin olhou por cima do ombro para Akemi; ela não parecia estar prestando atenção nas duas.

-Por que você diz isso? – perguntou suavemente. A voz soou rouca e fragilizada, nem parecia com ela mesma.

-Parece que você precisa de água. – Kimi falou.

Rin assentiu.

-Nada de água. – disse Akemi.

As duas viraram as cabeças para o canto direito aos fundos da cabana.

-Se ela tomar água, ela vai fazer xixi. Se ela fizer xixi, vai ter que ir lá fora. Se ela for lá fora, ele vai sentir o cheiro.

-Oh. – Kimi concordou – Mas ela pode usar uma bacia.

Os olhos de Akemi se estreitaram, franzindo a testa.

-Você quer passar o resto do dia sentindo o cheiro de urina?

Kimi sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eca, não. – voltou a atenção para Rin – Sinto muito, nada de água. Nariz _muito _sensível.

-Que tipo de hanyo você é? – Rin perguntou.

-Lobo.

A garota sentiu o sangue correr frio.

-Não gosta de lobos? – Kimi perguntou.

A outra balançou a cabeça.

-Não culpo você. Não gosto deles também. Exceto meu pai. Ele não era uma pessoa má. Ele só... – a voz dela sumiu, os olhos pareceram encher de água. Ainda era definitivamente uma criança. Só crianças tinham o direito de mostrar as emoções.

-O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou baixinho – Com os seus pais?

-Lobos supostamente têm companheiros para a vida inteira. – ela replicou, soando ainda um pouco sombria – Meu pai conheceu minha mãe quando ela o salvou de uma armadilha.

-Uma armadilha?

Kimi assentiu.

-Ele estava fraco. Estava caçando e não encontrou nada por dias quando sentiu o cheiro da isca na armadilha.

Histórias de como-nos-encontramos-pela-primeira-vez eram sempre interessantes, então quis que ela continuasse com aquela.

-Que tipo de armadilha? – perguntou.

-Uma cova coberta com estacas dentro. Humanos cavam uma cova funda, enfiam estacas afiadas no chão, depois cobrem tudo e colocam a isca por cima. Quando o animal vem pegar, ele cai na cova e as estacas acabam com ele.

Rin assentiu. Já tinha ouvido falar de armadilhas do tipo.

-Bem, lobos são geralmente muito rápidos, mas meu pai estava morrendo de fome, e ele estava se movimentando menos que a velocidade máxima, e caiu nela.

-Ele se machucou?

Kimi assentiu.

-Ele ficou com algumas estacas na perna e num dos lados. E ele não tinha força para saltar para fora da cova ou subir ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então ele só ficou lá jogado no fundo da cova, atravessado pelas estacas, esperando morrer.

-E então sua mãe apareceu. – Rin adivinhou.

Kimi fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Era armadilha do pai dela, e ela veio checar e encontrou meu pai em vez de um javali ou algo do tipo.

-E o que ela fez?

Kimi deu de ombros.

-Bem, ela não queria comer um demônio, claro. E não podia deixá-lo lá preso naquela armadilha porque eles nunca pegariam animais de verdade que eles quisessem comer. Mas ela tinha um pouco de medo de ajudá-lo porque ele poderia simplesmente do nada querer comê-la.

-Mas ele não fez isso. – Rin falou.

-Não, não fez isso. Ele estava muito fraco e feliz por sair de lá. E depois que minha mãe prendeu uma corda numa árvore e desceu para tirá-lo de lá, ela puxou as estacas enfiadas nele, depois o ajudou a sair do fosso.

-O que ela fez com ele depois?

-Bem, ela ia deixá-lo lá, depois meio que se sentiu mal por ele porque ele estava obviamente faminto, e ficou machucado por causa da armadilha _dela. _E ele não a matou quando ela o tirou de lá, então decidiu escondê-lo e ajudá-lo por um tempo.

-Foi erro dela. – Akemi disse – Ela deveria ter deixado que ele morresse.

-Provavelmente. – Kimi falou, os olhos começando a se encher de água de novo – Era provavelmente a melhor coisa a fazer, considerando tudo o que aconteceu... mas se tivesse feito isso, eu não estaria aqui... e algumas vezes eu realmente _gosto _de estar aqui. E algumas vezes realmente _odeio _estar aqui. Mas estou aqui, sabe, e tenho que aproveitar o melhor disso.

-Você é um monstro. – Akemi disse – Um monstro que mata outros monstros.

-Bem, não consigo evitar. – Kimi falou – Não escolhi meus pais. E você está com raiva porque _ninguém _vai querer você por ser _tão _feia! Você _nunca_ vai casar! _Nunca _vai ter filhos! E quando você morrer _ninguém_ vai sentir falta!

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior inchado. Queria muito dizer alguma coisa para aliviar a crescente tensão, para acalmar a garota em frente a ela e consolar a mulher atrás de si... mas era não dever dela. Era apenas uma refém, afinal de contas, uma isca para uma armadilha. Não deveria _querer _ajudá-las. Elas eram as inimigas.

Além disso, em lugar de tornar as coisas melhores, poderia inadvertidamente tornar tudo muito pior.

Akemi ficou em pé e caminhou até onde Rin e Kimi estavam sentadas no centro da cabana. O fio de luz que passava pela porta estava começando a perder o tom matinal, suavizando-se num amarelo uniforme e pálido, iluminando o chão e parte da parede dos fundos da cabana. Mas apesar da beleza da manhã lá fora, a atmosfera dentro estava ficando muito feia.

Akemi ficou em pé entre elas, de lado, e rasgou a máscara.

-Um _demônio _fez isso. – declarou, a voz cheia de veemência – Ele destruiu meu vilarejo _inteiro_... _queimou _tudo e deixou apenas o pó sem dar a mínima... e ainda teve tempo de sobra para me violentar de todas as maneiras imagináveis.

Rin engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Kimi permanecia imperturbável.

-E quando ele acabou comigo, simplesmente me jogou numa construção em chamas onde eu, honestamente falando, deveria ter morrido. E vocês entendem agora que essa não é a única parte do meu corpo que está assim.

-Isso é horrível. – Rin sussurrou.

-Isso é a vida. – Kimi falou.

-Kimi, isso não é gentil. – Rin replicou.

-Ela também não é.

-Não, não é. – Rin concordou, relembrando o tratamento de Akemi para cima dela – Mas parece que ela teve uma vida difícil.

Kimi zombou.

-Sim, ela foi estuprada. E daí? Sabe o quão comum isso é _nestes _tempos _nesta _região?

As mãos de Akemi se atiraram para agarrar o pescoço de Kimi, puxando-a para ficar em pé. Eram ambas do mesmo tamanho, alguns centímetros mais baixas que Rin.

-Não faça pouco de mim, monstrenga.

A outra bateu nas mãos dela como se estivesse tirando poeira de cima do ombro.

-Não me chame de "monstrenga". – retorquiu – Não sou um monstro; Sou uma garota... como você _era_, como _ela _é.

Akemi zombou, os olhos de avelã queimando brilhantemente.

-Se eu fosse alguma coisa como você, eu pelo menos entenderia por que aquela fera fez o que fez. Eu fico ouvindo o quanto demônios _odeiam _humanos. O quanto somos ordinários e desprezíveis. Se eu me sentisse desse jeito, eu não o _tocaria_, muito menos deixaria a coisa tomar o rumo que levou.

Rin engoliu em seco, depois falou suavemente:

-Estupro não tem a ver com sexo, tem a ver com poder. Tem a ver com ser maior e mais forte, e você tem que fazer o que eles mandam... Embora muitas vezes, com demônios isso acontece porque você está com um certo cheiro. Seu cheiro diz a eles que está pronta para acasalar, e a união vai gerar um filho... você estava... no seu ciclo naquela época? Ou foi um pouco antes? – perguntou.

Kimi observava Akemi com braços cruzados e severos olhos lilases.

-E daí se eu estava? Isso não _é _desculpa!

Kimi zombou.

-Você queria saber _por quê _ele fez isso, e agora já sabe. – voltou a se sentar no chão, encarando Rin – Demônios e humanos não pensam nas coisas do mesmo jeito. Os homens humanos acham que o sangue que você expele é nojento, demônios o consideram bastante sedutor... Combina as duas coisas favorita deles, sangue e almíscar.

Akemi virou o rosto, visivelmente enojada, e retornou ao canto dela, recolocando o véu e engatando no haori.

-Meus pais tiveram um divórcio. – Kimi continuou a história dela.

-Divórcio?

-Ela disse que não queria mais viver com ele, e ele disse tudo bem.

-Mas você disse que lobos têm companheiros pela vida inteira. Como eles conseguiram um divórcio?

-Minha mãe vivia infeliz com a matilha. Eles não eram muito legais com ela. Eles zombavam dela e a provocavam, chamavam nomes feios pra ela. Algumas vezes atiravam coisas nela, o que tivesse à mão. Papai impedia quando ele podia, claro, mas não estava lá o tempo todo. E mamãe ficou cada vez mais triste vivendo lá. Principalmente quando ele estava longe.

Akemi zombou.

-Não estou mais falando com você! Mas enfim... você sabe como as marcas de união funcionam, certo?

Rin encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho uma ideia.

-Bem, é uma coisa que envolve prazer e dor. Você sente o que o outro sente e vice-versa, seja físico ou emocional. Minha mãe com depressão deixava meu pai com depressão. Foi muito ruim. Papai não queria mais caçar, mamãe vivia chorando e todo mundo tirava graça com a cara deles.

-Você se lembra de tudo isso? – Rin perguntou.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Papai me contou. Enfim, mamãe disse que queria ir embora, papai disse que não poderia deixar o bando. Mamãe dizia que ela estava enlouquecendo, papai dizia que _ele _estava enlouquecendo... Então ele achou que a melhor coisa seria ela voltar para o vilarejo dela. Ele não estava _mesmo _com depressão; estava só vivenciando a depressão dela. Depois ele pensou que ela voltando pro vilarejo a deixaria feliz, e ele continuaria com a vida dele.

-Mas alguma coisa deu errada, pelo que vi.

Kimi assentiu.

-A marca de união é uma ligação muito poderosa. Meio que faz com que _queira_ ficar perto da pessoa que marcou você. Enquanto minha mãe ficou feliz por estar longe do bando, longe de todos os escárnios e provocações, ela ficou triste por estar longe de papai, o que era ruim.

-E então ela ficou depressiva de novo.

De novo ela assentiu.

-Duplamente depressivos. Ele ficava triste porque ela estava triste e estava triste também porque ela não estava perto dele... Enfim, os membros da matilha decidiram que o único jeito de resolver tudo era matando minha mãe. Matá-la destruiria a ligação, e meu pai voltaria ao normal. Eles foram até o vilarejo da minha mãe e o massacraram. Eu tinha só algumas semanas de vida naquela época, eles reconheceram meu cheiro e me pegaram.

-E o seu pai?

-Ele só piorava a cada ano. Ele se _acostumou _com a minha mãe mandando notícias dos últimos momentos dela, seja lá "pelos deuses, estou infeliz" ou "pelos deuses, isso aqui é uma maravilha". E nesse tempo todo que eu o conheci, ele estava infeliz. Quando eu tinha uns cinco anos, grandinha já pra caçar por conta própria, meu pai simplesmente parou de querer fazer alguma coisa... ele _realmente_ sentia falta dela e não conseguia superar isso. Ele não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir, não conseguia pensar, não caçava... Comecei a cuidar dele. Todo mundo deveria andar por conta própria, mas papai não tinha condições.

-Ele se matou? – Rin perguntou suavemente.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – O bando o matou. Eles disseram que ele estava amaldiçoando todo mundo. Eles disseram que ele estava muito fraco pra continuar vivo... Eu... _tentei _protegê-lo. Ele não queria mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo... e eu não achei que foi justo o que eles fizeram com ele. _Eu _estava tomando conta dele, afinal de contas, não eles. Se eu quisesse passar o resto da vida gastando energia e caçando e dando comida pra ele e tudo mais, isso era da _minha _conta, não deles. – Kimi fungou e respirou profundamente – Enfim, depois que eles o mataram, eu deixei o bando, e prometi que um dia eu voltaria pra matar todo mundo.

-E... você matou? – Rin perguntou, incerta.

-Matei. – ela sussurrou roucamente – Eles estavam na hora no meio de um ataque a um vilarejo quando eu os peguei de uma vez, dez anos depois.

Quinze, Rin pensou. Ela tinha somente quinze anos.

-Os aldeões pensaram que eu estava protegendo eles, mas eu estava lá para matar meu antigo bando, vingar meus pais, esse tipo de coisa.

Rin assentiu.

-E foi assim que você se tornou uma caçadora de demônios?

Kimi fez "sim" com a cabeça.

-E como eu encontrei as outras.

-E você _gosta _disso? – Rin perguntou.

-É emocionante. – disse ela – Eu nunca fico chateada, exceto agora, quando temos que esperar. Esperar é chato. E paga bem, também.

Rin assentiu de novo. Não sabia se conseguiria sentar por mais tempo. A cabeça estava latejando, as costelas doíam. O lábio sangrando e a mão cortada parecia pulsar. Estava cansada, com fome e com sede. E depois da história de Kimi... triste. Muito triste.

O que faria se não pudesse vê-lo novamente? Se elas nunca mais o deixassem encontrá-la? Se não conseguisse escapar? Era verdade que não eram companheiros com as marcas de união ainda, mas ele já havia dito uma vez que não queria viver sem ela. E a ideia de tê-lo vagando por aí tentando encontrá-la, esquecendo de comer e de dormir, deixando o reinado ruir, sem deixar pedra sobre pedra...

Não, decidiu. Ela _iria _escapar. Não ficaria só sentada lá servindo de isca para a armadilha delas, comida para o lobo faminto... Mas estava _muito_ machucada. Doía até pensar em se mover. E onde estava a espada dela? Não que a mão direita dela tivesse condições de manejá-la; havia um rasgo enorme na palma que Yori cortou.

Malditas. Todas elas eram malditas... Não importava o quão lamentáveis as histórias eram, ainda eram malditas. Estavam mantendo-a longe de Sesshoumaru... e queriam _machucá-lo_. Queriam machucar uma das poucas pessoas que foram boas de verdade para ela na vida. Queriam machucar o Sesshoumaru _dela, _lorde _dela, _marido _dela. _

Malditas. Cruéis, trapaceiras, descerebradas, malditas.

-Pensei que não existissem mais caçadores de demônios. – Rin falou lentamente – Ouvi falar que o vilarejo deles foi destruído.

-Somos _caçadoras, _não _exterminadoras._ – Akemi proclamou do canto dela – Exterminadores são treinados; caçadores nasceram assim. Cada uma de nós teve um momento decisivo na vida que nos fez querer acabar com o último demônio da face da terra. Não somos do mesmo vilarejo. Não temos a mesma idade. Não queremos dividir nossas opiniões, mas dividimos o mesmo objetivo: a aniquilação de todos os demônios do mundo.

Rin olhou para a hanyo lobo de olhos violetas, sentada em frente a ela. Kimi apenas deu de ombros.

-Eu só gosto de matar, e também de ter dinheiro para comprar coisas legais. E é mais fácil que roubar.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha machucada.

-Matar é mais fácil que roubar?

-Bem, o povo me pede pra matar. Ninguém me fala pra roubar, oras.

-Demônios. – disse Rin – Eles querem que você _mate _demônios.

De novo, a outra deu de ombros.

-Não que seja um desafio. – disse calmamente – Eles fazem uns sons deploráveis quando estão pra morrer... muitos deles nem tentam lutar. Eles só... caem de joelhos e começam a implorar... Exceto você. – adicionou – Você não implorou por nada.

-Você falou na hora que vocês não iam me matar, então implorar não ia adiantar para mim.

-Ah. Você estava muito irritada. – ela balançou a cabeça, um brilho aparecendo de novo nos olhos – Do que o meu pai contava, você parece muito a minha mãe. Ela não gostava de ser cutucada também. Ela tinha um temperamento muito forte... Só que todo mundo tem um limite, sabe. E eles a cutucaram além desse limite dia após dia, até que ela finalmente teve que ir embora.

-Entendo. – disse Rin.

-Eu tento. – falou ela – Eu tento entender no que eles foram longe demais, mas no meu ponto de vista foi culpa do bando. Se eles simplesmente tivessem deixado minha mãe em paz, tudo estaria bem.

-Não sei por quê está conversando tanto com ela. – disse Akemi – Sabe qual é o problema, sabe o que vai acontecer com ela. É inútil ficar apegada a coisas com pouco tempo de vida.

Rin fingiu não ouvir, mas... o que elas iriam _fazer _com ela? Uma vez que ela "servisse ao propósito" e conduzisse Sesshoumaru até ali de um jeito ou de outro, o que elas iriam fazer com ela?

-Vamos falar então de tempo de vida. – Kimi atirou de volta – Eu tenho uns bons 500 anos pela frente. E por quanto tempo você vai viver mesmo?

Akemi zombou.

-Projeto de demônio.

-Vaca frita.

-Meio-demônio endiabrada.

-Bicho crocante.

-Lobinha bastarda.

Rin sorriu internamente enquanto as duas atiravam insultos uma a outra. Por que essa pequena troca parecia tão familiar? E o que Jaken estava fazendo agora?

Como ele se sentiria quando soubesse que ela estava desaparecida? Ela continuaria desaparecida quando ele voltasse?

Mas espere. _Elas _deveriam ir atrás deles, não eles atrás de nós. Ele... Sesshoumaru iria embora sem ela? Iria procurar Jaken e depois procurar por ela? Ou simplesmente desistiria, não encontrando nenhum traço humano dela?

Mas... elas disseram que estavam fazendo uma armadilha. Disseram que ela era a isca. Então devem ter deixado para ele _alguma _coisa para encontrá-la. Olhou a mão direita. Tinha um corte muito profundo. Iria deixar uma cicatriz. O lorde não tinha uma única cicatriz naquele corpo maravilhoso.

A cortina de contas balançou e Suki entrou na cabana, a luz atrás dela lançando uma sombra enorme nas figuras sentadas de Kimi e Rin.

-Ele está vindo. – Suki anunciou – Preparem a garota.

Kimi e Akemi ajudaram Rin a se levantar, equilibrando a mulher mais alta entre as duas. Quem estava vindo? Rin queria saber. E como se preparar?

-Ele está aqui.

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ haha... Cliffhangers parecem dar certo principalmente nesta parte da história. Não queria ser má, mas este capítulo já tinha 18 páginas no Word. Escrever mais coisa neste ponto seria muito ruim.

E para ficar divertido, aqui está o significado dos nomes que escolhi:

Yori (a líder): fiel;

Akemi (a da cicatriz): brilhante e bonita;

Kimi (a hanyo lobo): a inigualável;

Takara (a sacerdotisa): tesouro, objeto precioso;

Suki: amada.

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem, e espero não ter desapontado,

TheMaven :)

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ oi, gente! Mil desculpas pela demora... e elas vão continuar porque estou sem computador agora :( Torçam pela recuperação do meu bebê, que ele saia do coma depressa e que não vá pra grande Computer Store dos céus.

EDIT: Ele morreu mesmo, tive que procurar novamente os arquivos em tudo quanto é canto, e agora tenho um novo computador :) YAY!

Falando sobre o capítulo... o que acharam dele? Já temos uma indicação do que aconteceu com Rin e quem a sequestrou, mas nem tudo... Eu sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas não vou contar. **Mwamwamwa.** E foi um pouco difícil a tradução dele porque na época eu estava MUITO doente, e as descrições de algumas cenas me deixaram passando mal.

Minha beta pede desculpas também pela demora (ela demorou três semanas com ele, mandou semana passada e só agora consegui arranjar tempo pra postar do trabalho) e diz que o próximo capítulo sai revisado em duas semanas. Ela pede também que comentem a respeito do trabalho dela. Ela me corrige muito, mas também dá muita liberdade, hahaha.

Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado, infelizmente não tenho como responder um por um agora :( Vocês me deixaram morrendo de rir com os comentários da Rin fazendo as necessidades dela no matinho. Ôôôô, deixem a coitada! E não me perguntem como ela se limpava!

Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo de _In a different light!_

_Shampoo-chan :)_


	24. Fraqueza

_Nota da Autora: _Há um pequeno SPOILER neste capítulo a respeito do episódio 115 do anime. Honestamente eu nem colocaria o aviso aqui se não precisasse, mas tem a ver com Sesshoumaru e como nosso poderoso Lorde das Terras do Oeste é afetado pelas barreiras sagradas.

In a different light

Capítulo 23: _Fraqueza_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_Beta: Doks_

Sesshoumaru sentou no meio da antiga clareira com a velha sacola improvisada de Rin presa nas garras, o tecido vermelho e o conteúdo agindo como única lembrança remanescente da companheira desaparecida. O sol já estava posto. O vento estava calmo. Todos os animais tinham fugido. A fogueira se extinguiu e todas as rochas na clareira haviam sido destruídas. Silenciosamente sentado numa pilha de árvores caídas, a cabeça dele estava erguida e os sentidos em alerta.

Quatro horas. Há quatro horas que o cheiro de Rin havia desaparecido_ completamente, _e ele não estava perto de encontrá-la nem agora, nem quando percebeu a ausência dela. Ele saltou no ar e supervisionou a área por dez quilômetros em_ todas_ as direções. Voltou para a floresta e arrancou _todas_ as árvores na esperança de encontrar alguma pista, uma simples dica do paradeiro dela. Liberou o youki, procurando até mesmo o mais fraco traço da fiel companheira, os tentáculos de poder rastejando pelo chão do campo, mergulhando em todas as cavernas e cantos, vasculhando lagos, mares e rios, subindo todas as montanhas, colinas e topos de árvore, preenchendo o ar com a própria presença demoníaca... _Tudo_ em vão.

Nada.

Não _encontrou_ nada. Eles não _deixaram_ nada. Sem ela, ele _era_ nada.

Não. Aquilo _não _era verdade.

Pela vigésima vez naquele dia, ele forçou as emoções a retrocederem e dar espaço às funções mais racionais do cérebro. Nunca tivera problemas com isso no passado. Apesar da severidade da situação, era sempre capaz de permanecer racional e calmo. Claro, houve uma ocasional explosão de fúria, mas era de se esperar. Tinha pouca paciência para estupidez ou pobreza nas maneiras, e o mundo estava infelizmente cheio de gente grosseira, estúpida e mal-educada. Mas Rin...

Racional, avisou-se.

Mas com Rin, desde que descobrira o... incomum apego que sentia pela garota, todo dia era uma luta por equilíbrio, por controle. Naquela noite, desde aquela noite há duas semanas, ele se viu... sentindo coisas que literalmente não sentia há séculos.

Antes de ela retornar, e temendo que ela _não_ retornasse, ele se sentiu... sozinho e abandonado. Quando Rin _retornou _ao acampamento, houve um breve momento de alegria, seguido de uma corrente inadequada de desejo. Mas mudou quando a direção do vento mudou, e ele notou alguma coisa _outra _além do cheiro de Rin. Não apenas havia retornado para ele _tarde_, como também ela estava coberta pelo cheiro daquele jovem, macho humano, aquele Taro, como ela o chamou. _Aquilo _o deixou irritado. Irritado, _ciumento, _enojado e... ferido... Ferido por ela ter escolhido outro alguém senão ele.

Quando ela chorou aos pés dele, implorando para não mandá-la embora, as palavras entrecortadas por soluços, o sal das lágrimas carregando pesadamente o ar, ele sentiu _pena... _e remorso pelas ações dele terem causado tamanha dor nela. E quando ela o chamou pelo nome, sem o título, as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e a voz suave e melodiosa calou... Calor. Ele sentiu um imenso _calor _naquele momento. Calor, ternura e essa... imperiosa vontade de protegê-la, de abraçá-la e mantê-la segura...

E ele falhou.

Novamente forçou as emoções a retrocederem, fortemente prendendo o tecido da sacola na mão fechada num punho. Era a única coisa que tinha o _cheiro_ dela. A trilha desse cheiro estava desaparecendo, rapidamente tornando-se antiga e obsoleta, quase inexistente. Mesmo o cheiro dela nele – no rosto dele, nos lábios, nos cabelos, na mão – e nas roupas dele – no haori, no hakama, na cauda... mesmo _aquilo _seria logo mais apenas uma lembrança.

Desespero... Profundo, implacável desespero...

Quando ela desapareceu, ele ficou em pânico. Apenas por um segundo, o mais breve instante, a menor fração de medida do tempo, ele _sentiu_ isso. Aquilo o fez... passar mal. Mal porque se sentia tão perdido, tão indefeso, tão incompetente e confuso.

Foi por apenas um segundo, mas _pânico _não era uma coisa que se encaixava nos padrões dele. Não havia necessidade para isso. Ele era o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos mais _poderosos _demônios de todas as terras.

Mas do que adiantava todo aquele poder, se não pôde usá-los em defesa da companheira? Do que adiantava se ele não conseguia _encontrar _a companheira dele? Do que adiantava se...

Lutou contra o aglomerado de emoções e forçou-se a manter o foco.

Pânico. Raiva. Frenesi. Desespero.

Nunca na vida sentira emoções tão inúteis, sem-sentido e fracas!

Essas... _criaturas, _seja lá quem ou _o que_ fossem, estavam efetivamente fazendo-o de idiota. Eles levaram o mais valioso dos bens que possuía bem debaixo do nariz dele e a _esconderam_ onde não conseguia _vê-la, _sentir o _cheiro _dela, sentir a presença dela de forma _alguma. _

Respirou profunda e calmamente, e finalmente forçou o punho a abrir, correndo os dedos sobre o tecido amarrotado. O cheiro dela... Ele levou a sacola ao nariz e a cheirou, o delicado perfume de Rin preenchendo as narinas dele, uma inacreditável calma instalando em si mesmo e na clareira que ele muito recentemente destruíra. A rocha esmagada, terra queimada e madeira lascada lentamente começaram a desaparecer, os cheiros de granito, cedro e cinzas gradualmente se dissipando enquanto o frescor da manhã e os tons quentes de um céu de nuvens dispersas o rodeavam, e ele foi envolvido por uma nova e mais verdadeira consciência.

Que tolice, ele repreendeu-se. Ele estava tão focado em _não _encontrá-la, _não _senti-la, _não_ tê-la consigo que se falhou em pergunta por quê. _Por que_ ele não conseguia encontrá-la? _Por que_ ele não conseguia senti-la? _Por que_ ela não estava com ele?

A resposta à terceira pergunta era óbvia. Ela tinha sido levada, raptada, sequestrada. Rin nunca o deixaria _voluntariamente_ sem uma palavra, sem um som, sem uma pista. Com relação às outras duas questões, quanto mais pensava na questão e nos métodos que ele utilizou para resolver o problema, e no que _falharam_, mais clara a situação se tornava.

Uma barreira. Uma barreira _sagrada _estava impedindo os sentidos dele de detectar a companheira. Ele já tinha _lidado_ com tais coisas no passado e estava familiarizado com os efeitos delas. Só que, no... pânico, no... turbilhão emocional, ele perdeu a noção daquele pequeno pedaço de informação. Mas agora que tinha recuperado os sentidos, estava pensando mais clara e racionalmente, não mais preocupado pelas distrações de uma emoção desenfreada e aparentes questões sem respostas.

Sim, os sequestradores de Rin foram muito... espertos, teve que admitir. Eles deveriam ter mais que um pouco de conhecimento a respeito dos hábitos de união dos demônios. Quando a companheira desaparece, instintivamente o outro é conduzido a encontrá-la. Não há espaço para pensamento racional e tempo a perder. O demônio fica focado em uma tarefa e em _uma_ apenas – encontrar a companheira desaparecida ou morrer tentando.

Quanto mais o youkai procura sem sucesso, mais desesperado e louco ele se torna.

Sesshoumaru rosnou intimamente. Ele perdeu _quatro horas_ procurando por um cheiro que não conseguia encontrar, que nunca poderia ser encontrado. Mas uma barreira _sim._

Ergueu-se com a graça possuída por todos os youkai's da posição social dele e enfiou a sacola de Rin dentro do haori, contando com aquela fragrância suave para agir como centro dele, mantendo a mente focada e nítida. Supervisionou a devastação que causara no acampamento anteriormente pacífico, depois provocou uma nuvem de youki e subiu nela, em direção ao céu matinal, a suave carícia do vento tocando no rosto dele e soprando no cabelo.

Sim, os raptores de Rin _foram _muito espertos, mas _logo _estariam mortos.

* * *

-Takeda. – a respiração de Rin ficou presa na garganta, e tentou recuar quando a iluminada figura do chefe do vilarejo de Inuyasha se aproximou. Ele estava usando a mesma roupa azul e preta que tinha na primeira noite que o conheceu. Só que desta vez a cabeleira negra estava solta, as pontas caindo em cima dos ombros, deixando-o ainda mais vulgar como ela sabia que ele era.

De novo, ela tentou recuar ao som dos passos do chefe do vilarejo no chão de madeira estragada. Infelizmente para Rin, as figuras mascaradas de Kimi e Akemi a mantiveram presa, impedindo-a de se mexer um centímetro. Rin franziu o cenho. Se estivesse bem e inteira, seria ótimo. Deixaria o imbecil tentar o que quisesse. Ela daria a maior surra da vida dele usando apenas as mãos. Mas do jeito que estava agora – sangrando, machucada e com ossos quebrados, e, sem mencionar, _presa_ – ela não queria que aquele bastardo se aproximasse dela.

Yori ficou à porta, do lado de fora da cabana, observando de uma distância destacada nas sombras enquanto Takeda sorria para ela, os olhos azuis sem dúvida alguma escondendo algo malicioso e cruel. Esticou a mão e agarrou o queixo dela, forçando-a a virar a cabeça de um lado a outro.

-Vocês mulheres foram bem ruins com _isso_ aqui, né?

Isso, Rin zombou internamente. Da última vez ele a chamou também de "isso".

_Quer que eu me desculpe a isso?_

Yori zombou de onde estava, à porta, os braços cruzados, o cenho franzido.

-Somos assassinas, não sequestradoras. O plano era capturá-la _viva_, e assim fizemos.

O sorriso de Takeda ficou lascivo.

-E eu ouvi que você deu às caçadoras um belo show, madame.

Show? A testa machucada franziu em confusão e curiosidade.

Takeda riu baixinho, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela, o sorriso ficando ainda mais malicioso.

-Ele manda você chamá-lo de "mestre", é?

Rin sentiu a cor sumir da face, o gosto azedo de bílis preenchendo a garganta enquanto o estômago girava de desgosto. Elas tinham... _visto _os dois, _escutado_ tudo, invadiram os momentos mais íntimos entre eles... Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, lutando contra uma onda de náusea. Ia passar mal. Se ele disse mais uma palavra, se ele não tirasse a mão de cima dela...

Como que sentisse a repulsa dela, Kimi afrouxou o aperto no braço de Rin e de um passo sem perceber para a direita.

-O que foi, madame? Você não parece muito...

Coelho. Pedaços de coelho queimado, vários goles de água doce, fragmentos de peixe seco temperado e muitos resquícios dos fluídos que engoliu do lorde, misturados com ácidos estomacais, gotas de sangue dos ferimentos internos e aquele gosto amargo de bílis que revestia o fundo da garganta.

Takeda pulou para trás quando o estômago de Rin deu mais uma guinada, lançando o conteúdo aos pés do chefe do vilarejo. Aquilo cobriu totalmente a mão esquerda dele, a frente do haori e do hakama e as sandálias na primeira rodada, e agora estava encharcando o chão, enchendo o ar com o cheiro podre de vômito e sangue.

Kimi imediatamente soltou Rin e cobriu o nariz. Akemi continuava segurando-a enquanto ela se recuperava do estômago revoltado.

-Sua vadia! – Takeda a esbofeteou com força suficiente para fazer a cabeça dela girar. Ela vomitou de novo.

Kimi gemeu sonoramente e apertou o nariz e o estômago simultaneamente.

Takeda rosnou e empurrou Akemi para o lado, agarrando Rin pela nuca, esfregando o rosto dela no chão e prendendo-a enquanto se agachava ao lado dela.

-Pode lamber isso. – sibilou – Você sujou, agora vai ter que limpar tudo.

O estômago dela deu outra guinada, o nariz e a testa pressionados na solução aquosa de vômito.

-Lambe isso! – ele ordenou de novo – A prostituta de um cão dele agir como uma!

A língua dela se esticou para fora num reflexo, tentando impedir o contato com aquela náusea seca, mas em lugar disso tocou a madeira apodrecida e os antigos conteúdos do assoalho. O estômago revirou de novo, mandando ao corpo uma série de dolorosas convulsões enquanto Takeda continuava a aplicar pressão na nuca dela, pressionando o rosto dela no chão.

A cabeça dela latejava, o estômago ficou contraído, milhares de dores agudas atingiram as costas e as laterais. O nariz estava poluído com o cheiro ruim dos próprios resíduos, a língua amarga com o gosto do fel. A mão forte e dura de Takeda comprimia a traqueia dela, tornando difícil respirar, e a língua continuava esticada enquanto ela lutava por ar e contra o crescente nojo.

-Que vadiazinha obediente. – Takeda cantarolou – Posso ficar aqui o tempo que for até que você limpe _tudinho_ isso.

-Já chega. – Kimi agarrou o pulso de Takeda e o afastou dela, golpeando o traseiro dele.

Rin rolou para um lado, afastando-se dos resíduos.

-Vocês _dois _me deixam enjoada. – Kimi justificou.

Yori deu uma risada seca e pisou em direção da luz que vinha da porta, mantendo-se no caminho iluminado enquanto Kimi continuava a suspender o pulso de Takeda acima da cabeça num aperto aparentemente doloroso.

-Tire suas mãos de mim, sua cria mestiça.

Kimi lançou a ele um olhar assassino e aumentou a pressão.

Takeda gritou, tentando se soltar enquanto Yori continuava a rir.

-Isso não é jeito de falar com uma dama. – a líder dos caçadores falou suavemente – Somos suas colegas, não suas concubinas, Takeda.

O chefe do vilarejo cessou os gritos, mas continuava tentando se livrar e ficar longe da hanyou mascarada.

-Solte-o, Kimi.

Kimi soltou o pulso do aldeão e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

-Levante-se, Takeda, e vá se limpar. Akemi, vá com ele. Se a nossa presa sentir o cheiro da mulher dele enquanto nosso _honorável _patrão está se lavando no rio, vai estragar tudo o que a gente planejou.

Enquanto a mente de Rin continuava a girar de dor, e o estômago lentamente se recuperava da recente turbulência, forçou-se a ficar concentrada nessa pequenina nova informação. Se Akemi iria acompanhar Takeda para evitar que Sesshoumaru sentisse o cheiro de sangue dela nele, isso significava que Akemi podia produzir uma barreira por conta própria... Ela ficou furiosa quando Rin chutou Takara, e a chamou de sacerdotisa. Então talvez Akemi fosse aprendiz de Takara.

Takeda se colocou em pé e endireitou a roupa coberta de vômito, um sorriso presunçoso mesmo naquela hora firmemente estampado no rosto. Tanto ele quanto Akemi passaram pela cortina de contas enquanto Yori se dirigia a Kimi, cujos olhos violetas não escondiam o nojo.

-Você vai ficar bem, Kimi?

-Está _podre. _– declarou ela para a mais alta.

Yori olhou a mancha no chão e lentamente assentiu.

-Vou pedir para Suki vir aqui e limpar tudo. Sei que nada pode efetivamente _mascarar _o cheiro ruim, mas diluí-lo em água pode _diminuir _um pouco.

Kimi assentiu bruscamente.

-Fique de olho na garota.

Kimi assentiu de novo enquanto Yori passava pela cortina de contas pendurada na porta.

-Obrigada. – Rin falou suavemente.

Kimi deu de ombros, a mão novamente se movendo para cobrir o nariz.

-Como falei, vocês dois estavam me deixando enjoada. – ela caminhou ao redor dela, depois se sentou em frente à cabeça dela – Pode se sentar? – perguntou.

-Está doendo. – Rin replicou.

Kimi se inclinou ligeiramente para frente e inalou.

-Ele piorou seus ferimentos. – disse com firmeza – Você está sangrando. Por dentro.

Rin assentiu discretamente.

-Meus lados doem.

Kimi amaldiçoou sob a respiração.

-Vou pedir para Akemi curar você quando voltar.

-Curar?

-Ela era uma freira. Curar não é problema pra ela. Ela entende de todo tipo de poderes espirituais: barreiras, escudos, pergaminhos sagrados, a Chama Mística.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Chama Mística?

-É um fogo purificador. Não machuca os humanos ou qualquer ser vivo, mas alguém com sangue demoníaco pode se queimar ao entrar em contato. _Dói _pra cacete, vou te falar.

-Co-como ela _faz_ essas coisas?

Kimi deu de ombros.

-Já falei, ela foi uma freira. Ela recebeu _treinamento _para essas coisas: purificar demônios, exorcizar espíritos, erguer barreiras sagradas. Tudo isso envolve rituais sagrados. Todo homem santo nesta era sabe como se proteger contra o "mal". Por isso que grande parte dos demônios fica longe de cidades com monastérios, templos e conventos.

Rin deu um leve assentimento.

-Acho que isso _faz_ sentido.

-O demônio que atacou a cidade dela era muito novo e estúpido. _Poderoso, _mas estúpido. É, ele acabou com o vilarejo da Akemi e com ela, mas depois umas freiras do convento apareceram e o purificaram e o mandaram pras trevas.

-O convento não foi atacado? – ela realmente não tinha condições de manter uma conversa, mas aquilo a fazia esquecer a dor e aquele _horrível _gosto que tinha na boca. E, além disso, quanto mais soubesse a respeito dos inimigos, mais poderia ajudar o lorde.

Kimi balançou a cabeça.

-Era fora dos limites da cidade, longe das feiras e das cabanas e tal. Akemi estava no vilarejo atendendo alguns doentes e feridos quando ele atacou. Ela estava mais preocupada em salvar o pessoal que em lutar contra o demônio. Ela conseguiu ficar longe dele por uns instantes, mas depois ele a encontrou. O medo tomou conta dela, e ela não conseguia erguer uma barreira.

-Entendo... – Rin disse.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que ele a violentou porque ela tentou purificá-lo. Tá certo que ela poderia também estar naqueles períodos, o que aumentou o fascínio dele, mas... Francamente, a maior parte dos humanos cheira mal, e ter relações com eles é a _última _coisa que um demônio pode pensar em fazer. Mas... – adicionou baixinho – Há raras exceções.

-Como seus pais.

Kimi assentiu, um olhar distante se formando na vista – Não apenas eles...

-Eu. – falou Rin.

-E eu. – disse Kimi.

-Você? – ela riu – Você é apenas uma criança.

Agora era Kimi quem ria.

-_Criança?_ Quantos _anos _você acha que eu tenho?

-Quinze. – ela disse com segurança – Eles mataram o seu pai quando você tinha cinco anos, e você os vingou dez anos depois.

As risadas se intensificaram.

-Quinze?

Rin estreitou os olhos, concentrando-se no que podia ver no rosto da hanyou. Somente os pálidos olhos violetas e a pele branca e lisa ao redor.

-Você disse que matou sua tribo dez anos depois. Eles mataram o seu pai quando você tinha cinco, e você _os _matou dez anos depois.

-Foi isso que eu disse? "Depois"?

Rin assentiu.

-Muito burra, eu. – ela riu – Eu quis dizer "atrás". Eu os matei dez anos _atrás_, e _isso_ quando eu comecei a caçar demônios. Eu tinha 73 na época.

O queixo enrijecido dela caiu.

-Acha mesmo que um meio-demônio de quinze anos pode dar conta de um bando _inteiro _de lobos?

-Você tem 83 anos? – ela disparou.

Kimi assentiu.

-E sou muito _boa_ no que faço. Pra dizer a verdade, eu sou um _bebê _pros outros demônios, mas eu tenho o controle _exato _sobre meus poderes.

Rin engoliu em seco, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o gosto amargo ainda na boca. Oitenta e três? Ela piscou incrédula. Mas ela ainda agia como uma criança.

-Quer ver o que eu sei fazer?

Rin deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

Os olhos de Kimi se iluminaram e ela estendeu a mão sobre um buraco no assoalho. A madeira apodrecida repentinamente ficou mais fresca, e pequenos ramos começaram a brotar.

-O q-que você está _fazendo? _

-Eu tenho o controle total sobre plantas. – ela disse com certa alegria na voz – Posso até mesmo fazer madeira morta reviver.

Rin observava com marcada curiosidade os ramos verdes se unirem e formarem uma árvore em miniatura, com pequenas folhas verdes brotando ao longo do caule.

-Não é legal? – ela perguntou.

-É. – Rin concordou.

-E eu consigo fazer isso dobrar e se contorcer, qualquer coisa que eu queira. Com árvores maiores, eu consigo usar os galhos para bater em alguém até que fique sem sentidos; consigo liberar as folhas, atirando-as como se fossem projéteis bem afiados; e eu consigo fazer as raízes se erguerem e empalarem meu oponente quando eles tentarem me atacar.

Rin empalideceu.

-Com a grama, eu consigo fazer a mesma coisa que com as folhas, ou posso fazer crescer e agarrar meu oponente onde ele estiver, imobilizando-o, amassando-o, sufocando-o.

-Mas é só grama. – ela falou fracamente.

-Não quando a domino. É uma extensão viva do meu ser, tão forte quando resistente.

Rin subitamente viu-se preenchendo a mente com imagens de lobisomens azarados sendo atacados pelo gramado em que estavam pisando, sendo espancados pelos galhos das árvores, empalados pelas raízes, talvez até mesmo estrangulados pelos cipós... O que se pode fazer quando uma floresta inteira resolve atacar?

Kimi aparentemente ficou entediada com a criação e a destruiu com uma única mão, deixando apenas a madeira podre no rastro.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para a vigia mascarada.

-O que eu crio posso também destruir. Por vários anos eu desenvolvi diversos meios muito criativos de acabar com meus oponentes. Fica sem graça depois de algum tempo, sabe? Fazer quase sempre os mesmos truques.

Rin assentiu. Então Takara era uma sacerdotisa, Akemi era uma freira, e Kimi conseguia controlar os vegetais.

-O que Suki sabe fazer? – perguntou, esperando que a sequestradora pudesse responder.

-Suki faz encantamentos.

-Encantamentos?

-Ela faz feitiços e coisas do tipo. Os pergaminhos e sutras que Takara e Akemi usam foram feitos por Suki.

-O que ela _é?_

-Ela é amiga de Yori. Quando eu fui... recrutada, havia apenas Yori, Suki e Takara. Eu não sei muito a respeito dela, e sinceramente ela me assusta.

-Assusta? – Rin repetiu.

Kimi não fez mais comentários, mas deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

Rin considerava fazer a próxima pergunta quando teve um súbito de tosse. Sangue. Ela conseguia sentir o gosto do próprio sangue tentando passar pela garganta.

-Você vai morrer. – Kimi falou – Vocês humanos são tão _fracos. _Por que vocês são assim?

A outra garota limpou a boca assim que os espasmos cessaram e respirou profundamente, apenas para começar a cuspir de novo.

-Engula. – falou Kimi – Tente não respirar tão fundo.

Rin assentiu quando a via respiratória ficou limpa, e pôde pensar novamente em alguma coisa além de puxar ar para dentro do corpo.

-Takara, Akemi e Suki são humanas. Não parecem tão fracas. Você até disse que Suki assusta.

-Sim, elas têm poderes. – Kimi admitiu – Mas só depois que se entende que posso quebrar o pescoço delas como se fosse um graveto. Exceto talvez Yori.

-Yori é só uma humana?

Kimi assentiu.

-Filha de um senhor de guerra. A mãe dela morreu ao dar à luz, e antes ela só havia tido meninos, então o pai dela a educou do único jeito que a conhecia: como um dos meninos. Ela é uma ótima lutadora.

Rin pensou novamente a respeito do rapto dela. Yori era certamente alta e forte, talvez até poderosa... Mas a garota conseguiu se manter afastada da arma dela em todos os golpes, e conseguiu até _machucá-la_. Então ou Yori não era tão boa quanto Kimi declarava, ou Rin era uma espadachim melhor do que se dava crédito.

-Eu sei o que está pensando. – Kimi falou – Se Yori é tão boa assim, por que demorou tanto para conseguirem me pegar?

-E aí? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em expectativa, uma dor aguda atingindo o crânio dela.

-Nós costumamos _matar_, não capturar. Se fosse pelo jeito mais comum... Bem, eu poderia ter agarrado seu pescoço num segundo. E Yori teria sua cabeça rapidinho. Mas tivemos que ter _cuidado_. E quando você não está acostumado a ter cuidado, algumas vezes pode machucá-los mais que o previsto... E _você_ complicou o problema com aquela espadinha. Yori poderia simplesmente ter cortado sua mão, mas depois você provavelmente não teria durado tanto. Mas você tem uma ótima técnica. Você foi a única que conheci que não se curvou logo diante dos ataques dela.

-M-Meu lorde me ajuda nos treinos. Ele... Ele não usa poderes, mas ainda assim ele é _muito _forte.

-E seus movimentos são muito fluídos, graciosos. Não esperava isso de você, e as outras simplesmente não estão equipadas para lutar com humanos. Pergaminhos mágicos e encantamentos não machucam você.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Acho que não.

-Então deve ser a única fraqueza que _eu _tenho e você não. _Dói_ demais.

Rin deu uma risada leve.

-De verdade – Kimi insistiu – É como... bem, talvez seja um pouco diferente para um demônio completo, mas para mim é como se eu fosse rasgada em duas, totalmente destruída. Alguém está _entrando_ em mim e... me _rasgando_, _destroçando_ e tentando _arrancar_ o que tem dentro de mim e que não pode ficar de fora. É como um atiçador no fogo, quente, perfurando todinho o seu peito e depois alguém arranca sua alma pelo buraco. Dói o corpo inteiro. Dói tanto que você não consegue ver, não consegue pensar. É como milhões de agulhas correndo pelo corpo de uma vez só e você fica... _chocado, _eu acho. E barreiras são piores! Elas tentam prender você e purificar ao mesmo tempo.

Rin ficou em silêncio. Sesshoumaru _cruzou _uma barreira sagrada uma vez para a segurança dela. No Monte Hakurei. Ele não parecia _sentir _dor. Mas os dois homens que a arrastaram para dentro da barreira o _machucaram. _Um deles parecia ser um médico, Suikotsu, ela lembrou. Ele foi... _gentil _com ela no começo, e depois ele falou que o nome dele era Suikotsu e que era médico. O outro era um homem que gostava de se vestir como mulher. Ela nunca soube o nome dele, mas ele tinha uma espada enorme com diferentes espadas numa só e... foi _ele _quem machucou Sesshoumaru. _Ele _o cortou, ele o fez sangrar. Ela _nunca _tinha visto o lorde sangrar antes, e aquele homem o fez sangrar... E mesmo depois que ele ter _matado _os dois, eles voltaram a viver... Depois aquela _mulher, _aquela _miko _que era muito suspeitosamenteparecida com a mulher de Inuyasha, atirou neles uma flecha e fez aquele Suikotsu mau ir embora. Depois o outro homem tirou alguma coisa do pescoço do médico _bom _e fugiu.

Rin agradeceu a miko por ajudá-la naquele dia. Ela ajudou a salvá-la, afinal de contas. Mas _essas_ mulheres com _esses _poderes...

-Você poderia se unir a nós.

-O quê? – ela deixou de lado a crescente névoa de lembranças.

-Você é muito boa. E muito forte. Poderia entrar no grupo. E _ainda_ gosta de conversar comigo.

Rin deu uma risada para si.

-_Você _falou que _eu _estava morrendo.

-E também falei que Akemi pode cuidar disso.

-Eu só sou outra fraca humana. – adicionou.

Kimi assentiu.

-Mas pelo menos você sabe lutar... E não tem um cheiro tão ruim.

-Tenho certeza que tenho um cheiro parecido com bosta agora.

Kimi balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não como bosta. Como vômito, cuspe, sangue, dor e morte.

Rin gemeu.

-_Por que_ Suki está demorando tanto? Aposto que Yori nem falou ainda com ela. Vai ver que estão fazendo outras coisas.

-_Outras _coisas?

* * *

Havia _tanta_ coisa que ele poderia estar fazendo, _deveria _estar fazendo numa manhã como aquela. Rin e ele deveriam encontrar Jaken e Ah-Un. Deveriam estar caminhando e conversando; ela deveria estar rindo e sorrindo. A sacola deveria estar nas costas dela, não dentro do haori dele. Ela deveria estar _com _ele... e não em outro lugar.

Rosnou intimamente e começou a descida. Aquelas... _pessoas _estavam fazendo perder o tempo dele, o _precioso_ tempo dele. Tendo já alcançado o topo da montanha, ele voltou a atenção para a base e os arredores da floresta, expandindo a aura enquanto andava, esperando por uma reação de algum tipo. Uma barreira sagrada só era visível quando entrava em contato com uma força demoníaca. Entretanto, flexionando os poderes daquela forma era um empreendimento potencialmente perigoso que atraía desagradavelmente todo tipo de atenção. Youkai's inferiores eram espertos o suficiente para ficar longe do caminho dele, sabendo que atrapalhar resultaria na imediata aniquilação. Alguns mais fortes _não_ seriam tão inteligentes. Ele conseguia senti-los à espreita mesmo naquela hora. Um golpe de Tokijin ou um movimento do Chicote de Luz seriam o bastante para fazê-los correrem, mas no momento não eram dignos do _tempo _dele para dar uma lição neles. Se quiserem atacar e desperdiçar a vida dele, deixe-os, ora, mas havia mesmo outras coisas que ele poderia estar fazendo.

Outros que eram inconfundivelmente atraídos a uma aura poderosamente demoníaca eram padres e monges com feitiços e rolos de aprisionamento. Quando completou a vistoria da base da montanha, ele entrou no limite da floresta, um sorriso curvando os lábios dele. Quantos padres, monges e mesmo _mikos_ ele já tinha dado um jeito em toda a vida?

_Dezenas, _acreditava. Era considerado de péssimo gosto seguir tais coisas, e _nenhum _desses oponentes ficou particularmente gravado na memória. Era sempre a mesma coisa – aprisionamento, depois purificação. A maior parte era inútil contra ele, claro. Aqueles rolos e livros somente eram fortes se os donos também fossem, e _nenhuma _abracadabra que fizessem poderia se comparar com o poder do youki dele... com a possível exceção de um.

Monte Hakurei. As barreiras e feitiços usados por muitos que ele encontrou fizeram _cócega_s ou _pinicaram_, ou produziram alguma outra _leve_ irritação. A barreira que rodeava Hakurei, no entanto, foi produzida por um Buda vivo. _Ele_ tinha poder. _Aquilo... o... enfraqueceu,_ de alguma forma. Foi simplesmente uma questão de vontade atravessar a barreira;_ nada_ nem _ninguém _poderia impedi-lo de chegar aonde ele precisava ir, e assim se sucedeu. Mas fazer aquilo drenou uma _pequena_ parte do imenso youki dele.

Ainda teve oponentes deselegantes e ultrapassados, mortos-vivos, imundície humana que eles eram... Mas mesmo_ eles_ notaram a velocidade dele reduzida. Mesmo _eles_ foram capazes de dar alguns poucos golpes bem-sucedidos. Ele matou os dois por se atreverem a tomar o que era dele e ameaçado matá-la diante dos olhos dele... Mas eles não_ permaneceram_ mortos.

De repente, algo chamou a atenção do sensível nariz, quase imperceptível no meio da manhã, entre outros cheiros na floresta. Sangue. O sangue dela. Não era recente, mas...

Rapidamente ele procurou a fonte, correndo entre as árvores sem folhas e antigas coníferas, as solas dos pés deslizando no ar acima das folhas mortas, da terra úmida e da grama orvalhada, e encontrou uma pequena amostra de tecido encharcado e temperado com o sangue de Rin, pendurado em um galho de árvore baixo ao longo do caminho da floresta pelo qual andaram no dia anterior.

O lorde demônio praguejou. Estavam _brincando_ com ele. O tecido não pertencia a Rin, e estava limpo e uniformemente cortado, ao contrário de ser rasgado ou arrancado da roupa. Mesmo a _localização_ da amostra foi um golpe contra ele. Os sequestradores de Rin o tinham posicionado de modo que ficasse bem debaixo do nariz dele.

As garras se curvaram ao redor do tecido enquanto ele lutava contra o quarto impulso assassino do dia. Sem dúvida alguma, havia mais daquelas... pistas, levando-o ao caminho pelo qual ele deveria ir.

Malditos, amaldiçoou interiormente. Fazendo um cão ser guiado pelo próprio nariz.

Respirou fundo calmamente e forçou as garras cerradas a relaxarem. Se eles queriam... brincar com ele, ele iria brincar. Levou o tecido ensanguentado ao nariz e o inalou. Havia outro cheiro nele além do de Rin. Era fraco, mas claramente humano... Mas havia algo de diferente nele, algo vagamente familiar. O cheiro de outro ser humano não era totalmente humano, nem era o de um mestiço.

Sim. Ele _sabia_ o que era esse cheiro. Uma fêmea _marcada_. Aparentemente, um dos raptores do Rin era uma mulher que tinha um demônio como companheiro. Cheirou novamente. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro. Conhecia aquele demônio. E se ele tivesse _qualquer_ conhecimento a respeito do rapto da companheira, ele iria pagar caro por isso.

Enfiou a amostra ensanguentado dentro do haori e continuou pelo caminho, os passos pesados desmentindo a calma fachada. _Se_ esse demônio estiver envolvido, ele _iria_ pagar, mas primeiro ele encontraria Rin.

* * *

-Elas são amantes. – Kimi deu uma gargalhada – E você pensava que _eu_ era nova.

Duas mulheres? Juntas? _Amantes? _Rin nunca tinha ouvido tal coisa.

-Elas não gostam de homens? – perguntou.

-Yori gosta dos dois – disse Kimi – Ela tem um companheiro, afinal de contas. Suki... – a voz sumiu e, se era possível, a pele branca dela ficou mais pálida.

-Yori tem um companheiro, um marido?

- Um companheiro – Kimi assentiu – O pai dela era um senhor feudal louco por terras, e ele trocou Yori por proteção a alguns dos territórios dele, nas terras do Norte. Ela era companheira de um dos generais do exército do Lorde do Norte.

-_Era_ companheira?

Kimi assentiu.

-Ele foi morto em batalha antes que eles pudessem ter crias. No mundo dos demônios, há uma tradição chamada "construção de casa do irmão".

Rin quis levantar uma sobrancelha para aquilo numa pergunta silenciosa, mas o controle muscular dela não estava como costumava ser. A visão estava ficando embaçada, e até as respirações rasas não parecem estar ajudando... mais que outros golpes afiados de dor. Queria vomitar novamente, mas sabia que não havia mais nada no estômago, e só a faria ter mais um acesso de tosse.

Kimi passou a mão quente na testa dela.

-Você está fria. – disse ela simplesmente.

-"Casa"? – Rin repetiu. Se pudesse continuar falando, não teria que pensar na dor, não teria de pensar no quão fria estava ou quão _difícil_ era conseguir respirar.

Kimi aproximou-se mais dela, mantendo a palma da mão na cabeça.

-Sim. É uma tradição. Se um irmão tiver uma companheira e morrer antes de ter uma prole, é de responsabilidade do outro irmão cuidar dela e construir casa do outro.

-O que... O que acontece se o homem já tiver uma mulher?

Kimi deu de ombros.

-Às vezes é _necessário_ tomar uma segunda companheira. E os nobres... Eles têm uma primeira companheira, uma segunda, uma terceira, quarta e assim por diante... Uma tonelada de concubinas, e não vamos esquecer as cortesãs.

Rin fechou os olhos.

-Mas nem _todos_ fazem isso. Algumas passam vidas _inteiras_ com apenas uma mulher... Mas, você sabe, diferentes tipos de demônios têm diferentes regras para manter relações.

-Você sabe... alguma coisa sobre... _cães_ demoníacos?

Os olhos dela pareciam severos.

-Você está _gaguejando_ muito. Sabia?

-_Cães_ demoníacos? – ela repetiu.

-Eles têm uma companheira para a vida inteira, assim como os lobos... Mas isso não exclui necessariamente não ter outras companheiras. Significa apenas que _aquela _fêmea pertence a _aquele _macho para o resto da vida. Somente se o macho permitir que a fêmea o _marque, _ele _não_ está autorizado a ter outras companheiras.

Rin franziu a testa.

-É porque há muito tempo os machos eram estúpidos e quase sempre levavam uma mulher à força na batalha pela dominação. Se a fêmea_ se recusar_ de qualquer jeito a ficar submissa ao macho, ele a matava. Depois as fêmeas ficaram escassas por algum tempo, e se mantiveram juntas para evitar a extinção, unindo-se _contra_ os machos. Depois os machos que ficaram escassos.

Rin deu uma risada discreta.

-Depois o cortejo entre demônios envolvia que o macho tivesse quem queria e a fêmea tivesse quem ela queria... Mas, naquela época, não sobravam _muitos_ machos assim. Até _agora,_ em geral, o número de mulheres que são demônios superam os de machos em seis para um.

-Sério?

Kimi assentiu.

-Não que os machos sejam _egoístas_ em ter mais de uma companheira, eles estão na verdade sendo muito generosos.

Rin fechou os olhos com força novamente. Ela não queria _dividir_ Sesshoumaru com ninguém. Ela não _dividiria_ Sesshoumaru com ninguém.

-Yori? – ela perguntou com voz trêmula.

-Yori? – Kimi repetiu.

-Na casa do irmão?

-Ah, sim! O Lorde do Norte a tomou como quinta esposa.

O Lorde do Norte!

-O... Lorde... do Norte...?

Kimi assentiu.

-Ele era irmão do general. Era dever dele cuidar dela e construir a casa do irmão. Quanto a Yori... Bem, ela era a única companheira do general, e ela não gostou de ter que dividir. Ela _matou_ as outras quatro companheiras do lorde.

-O quê? – ela quis gritar, mas saiu como um sussurro.

Kimi deu de ombros, tirando a franja de Rin da testa.

-Ela as matou. Ela queria ser a primeira companheira, e aí está.

Por que...

-Por que ele a deixa viajar assim? Ficar longe dele?

Rin assentiu.

-Ele tem concubinas de quem ele gosta mais. Ele não gosta de humanos; ele só a tomou como companheira por causa do irmão.

-Mas ela... _matou_... as outras.

Kimi assentiu.

-Matou, sim.

-Ele não poderia...

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Ele não poderia matá-la por causa disso. Ela as desafiou, elas aceitaram e elas perderam.

-E pode... _fazer_ isso?

-Se o lorde permitir.

-Por que ele...

-Diversão. – disse ela calmamente – E ele não achou que ela ia ganhar.

-Então por que depois...

-Por que ele não permitiu que elas lutassem depois da primeira?

Rin balançou a cabeça.

-Mais diversão. A maioria dos nobres não mantém relações por amor. É aquisição de novos territórios ou ganhar novos aliados. O pai de Yori conquistou muitos territórios, então tê-la como companheira, mesmo que seja humana, é um trunfo. E como ele não se importava muito com as companheiras anteriores...

-Então... ela naturalmente... subiu na ordem.

Kimi moveu a cabeça.

-Muitas nobres são mimadas e arrogantes. As espadas e armaduras são apenas enfeites. Yori sabe se virar num campo de batalha.

-Filha de um... general de guerra.

Kimi assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

-Ser criada apenas como os meninos é difícil.

-Então ela... mata demônios...

Para ajudar também o companheiro. Acabar com a oposição e ajudar a expandir os territórios deles. Sinceramente, eu não acho que ele se importa se alguém matá-la ou vice-versa.

-Ela sempre...

-Volta para casa? – Kimi perguntou.

Rin balançou a cabeça novamente.

-Quando passamos por perto, ou quando ele manda... Alguns dos demônios que enfrentamos têm medo de tocá-la só porque ela pertence ao Lorde do Norte, então ela não tem problema algum em matá-los. E o resto de nós precisa lidar com aqueles que _não _têm medo.

-E você?

-Eu não tenho medo. – disse Kimi.

-Não... Não isso... o _seu_ companheiro.

A jovem hanyou lobo riu secamente.

-Você tem uma memória muito boa. Na maioria das vezes eu falo muito rápido para as pessoas acompanharem. Elas não se lembram _metade_ das coisas que digo, e às vezes eu não as lembro também.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você está sentindo dor – disse Kimi.

A garota apertou os olhos com força.

-Difícil... de respirar.

-Eu o matei. – disse ela rapidamente – Eu não quis... Eu... – os olhos lacrimejavam e ela enxugou as lágrimas – Vocês humanos são muito _fracos._ – insistiu ela – Eu... Eu fui um pouco... _rude_ com ele, e ele... morreu. Eu estava pressionando demais e não pensava direito na hora, e estava _tããããão _bom e... – flexionou-lhe uma das garras na frente do rosto, a outra mão ainda ajeitando o cabelo Rin – Eu não tive intenção.

Rin engoliu em seco.

-Eu não faço mais isso. Quero dizer, eu não gosto mesmo de demônios... E os seres humanos são...

-Fracos. – Rin completou.

-Sim. – ela acenou com a cabeça atordoada – Mas talvez quando eu... Quando eu ficar _mais_ velha vou ter mais controle.

Rin assentiu.

-Ele não... _machuca_ você, né?

Um rubor leve se formou no rosto de Rin, e ela balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-Que bom.

A cortina de contas se movimentou e outra figura de preto entrou, bloqueando temporariamente a luz da manhã. Rin olhou para Kimi, que rapidamente retirou a mão da testa e olhou para baixo.

A mulher olhou para os duas e agachou-se perto da mancha no chão, a poucos passos de distância à esquerda delas. Tirou uma pequena garrafa e um pano branco de dentro do haori dela e a abriu, encharcando o pano com um pouco do líquido. Kimi fungou, mas nada disse. Rin remexeu-se, um pouco desconfortável tanto com o corpo quanto com a presença opressiva daquela mulher. Silenciosamente presumiu que a mulher deveria ser Suki, já que ela era quem Yori disse que limparia a bagunça.

Depois que a mulher passou várias vezes o pano no local, recolhendo toda a sujeira, ela recolheu a garrafa e colocou-a de volta dentro do haori. Olhou depois para Kimi, pano usado em mãos, e se levantou.

Um tremor pareceu percorrer o corpo inteiro de Kimi.

Suki olhou as duas – Rin deitada de lado, Kimi sentado ao lado dela. Então se focou na jovem lobo, os olhos negros penetrando os violetas. Não _disseram_ nada, mas havia obviamente algo se passando entre elas.

-Em pé, Kimi.

A outra não falou uma palavra; simplesmente fez o que Suki ordenou, a cabeça baixa, mãos presas ao lado do corpo.

Assim como as outras, Rin não conseguia ver a boca de Suki, mas tinha certeza que, se pudesse, a mulher igualmente tão alta quanto Kimi estaria carrancuda.

Suki deu dois passos para trás, depois apontou para um ponto no chão.

-Vem cá. – disse ela simplesmente.

Um raio de luz branca apareceu por baixo das vestes pretas de Kimi, e de repente ela caiu de joelhos, agarrando-se na origem da luz agora diminuída. Ela parecia estar... sufocada.

-Eu falei para não tocar a menina. – disse Suki.

Kimi sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, o pânico claro nos olhos.

-Não _minta_ para mim, Kimi.

De joelhos, Kimi caiu de rosto no chão. Estava ofegante, arfando, _claramente_ necessitando de ar.

-O que... você está... _fazendo_ com ela?

Suki lançou um olhar frio a Rin.

-Não é da sua conta. – voltou a atenção para a hanyou atingida – Quanto mais você resistir, mais sufocante fica. Você _sabe _disso, Kimi.

Um uivo mudo preencheu o pequeno espaço da cabana.

-Ainda lutando, né? Quer dar um bom show para nossa visita? – Suki se curvou e enfiou o pano sujo entre o rosto de Kimi e as tábuas do chão da cabana – Talvez _isso_ aqui a lembre de obedecer.

Kimi desabou para o outro lado, o rosto azul, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Pare com isso! – as palavras gritadas por Rin imediatamente a fizeram ter um acesso de tosse. Os espasmos violentos agrediam mais as costelas quebradas e levou à boca uma porção de sangue.

-Olha só o que você fez – Suki chutou Kimi no estômago, depois agachou-se ao lado de Rin – Você está morrendo – disse ela calmamente. – Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer agora. – virou Rin de costas no chão, colocando uma palma na testa e outra no peito dela – Isso aqui vai doer. – alertou.

Rin continuou a tosse e arfar e Kimi ficou imóvel no chão. De repente, uma luz forte, quente, atravessou o corpo, costurando as costelas novamente, selando o tecido perfurado, sarando a pele machucada. A dor era _intensa_. Na conversa Kimi descreveu a sensação de ser purificada, de ser rasgado, e Rin sentia como se estivesse sendo _empurrado_ contra o chão e _enfiada_ em um minúsculo buraco muito apertado, partes do corpo muito grandes e rígidas, inflexíveis de caber. Enquanto Kimi estava sendo despedaçado pelos atiçadores quentes e vermelhos, ela estava sendo _amassada_ até a morte por asfixiantes mãos quentes.

-Mais um pouquinho. – disse Suki.

Rin abriu a boca num grito silencioso. A dor atingiu o máximo... e diminuiu, deixando-a suada, quente e exausta.

Suki deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça dela.

-Você é uma vitoriosa. Essas curas nunca são fáceis. – levantou-se e olhou para Kimi, que finalmente começava a se mexer – Você tem algo a me dizer, Kimi?

A outra abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou algumas vezes antes de falar. A voz estava rouca, áspera e baixa.

-Sinto muito... por desobedecer – ela engasgou.

Suki continuava de pé, olhando-a como se esperasse algo mais.

-Mestra... – Kimi acrescentou suavemente. – Sinto muito por desobedecê-la... Mestra.

-Boa menina. – Suki pegou o pano sujo do chão e dirigiu-se à porta. Parou assim que pisou na luz e olhou por cima do ombro para as duas mulheres no chão – Comportem-se agora. Logo teremos companhia. – depois desapareceu através da cortina de contas, deixando Rin desmaiada e Kimi rastejando para o canto mais distante da cabana, sustentando-se contra a parede dos fundos.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ desculpem a demora. Se servir como ótima notícia, estou de férias e o mês será dedicado à IDL. Faltam apenas alguns capítulos para o final da história, e até final do mês vocês o terão... dependendo do incentivo de vocês com os comentários :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Posso fazer minha chantagem emocional? **15 reviews=update.**

Shampoo-chan/Analoguec


	25. Controle

In a different light

Capítulo 24: _Controle_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan/Analoguec_

_Beta-reader: Doks_

Fisicamente exausta da seção de cura, Rin mergulhava e saía da consciência, a mente topada, porém em alerta, os ouvidos captando fragmentos de conversas e sons de vida do lado de _fora _da cabana. Crianças estavam rindo e correndo, os gritos alegres cortando a paz matinal e preenchendo-a com os passos dos pequeninos pés. As mulheres do vilarejo caminhavam, conversavam e riam, carregando os bebês que chiavam. Os homens do vilarejo davam passos pesados, ocasionalmente acompanhados do tilintar de metal contra metal ou do retinir do pesado saco cheio de moedas. E até mesmo alguns cavalos passavam por ali, guinchando e relinchando, os cascos batendo contra a terra macia.

Pela quantidade de barulho, Rin concluiu que deveriam estar perto do centro de uma vila pesqueira. A maior parte das conversas que ouviu tinha a ver com barcos ou pescarias ou a captura do dia, conversas que a mãe e o pai dela sempre tinham. O vilarejo dela tinha sido um desses pequenos centros de pesca, situado ao longo do rio. Ela aprendeu a nadar quando tinha dois anos, e como pescar era negócio de família, mesmo na idade dela, não teve problema algum em pegar um quinhão. O pai e o irmão tinham sido pescadores, e ela e a mãe consertavam as redes de pesca. Além disso, a mãe era uma delicada costureira; tinha feito todas as roupas que a família usava e ainda tinha encomendas de outras pessoas quando pescar não estava bom.

Rin sorriu intimamente no semi-sono. Em todas as horas para pensar nessas coisas… ela tinha tanta liberdade naquela época, não tinha nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Nada de ioga, nada de Tai Chi, nada de treino com espada. Nada de Mestra Sumida, nada de Mestre Li, nada de Sesshoumaru... Ninguém tentando sequestrá-la, matá-la ou acossá-la contra a família. Nada de demônios, nada de meio-demônios, nada de caçadores de demônios...

-Muito mais simples. – ela se ouviu murmurar.

-É isso o que você quer? – uma voz perguntou – Uma vida simples?

-Minha família. – ela respondeu suavemente – Eu quero minha família. – ouviu um som de passos arrastados do lado esquerdo dela. Queria abrir os olhos e ver quem era, mas eles não abriam.

-Está tudo bem, Rin. Somos todos amigos aqui. Ninguém vai machucar você.

Machucar. Tantos machucados nos rostos da família dela – a ferida aberta no pescoço do pai, todos os cortes e ferimentos no irmão… e a mãe dela… as coisas que agora ela sabia que fizeram com a mãe dela… o sangue, os ferimentos e o quimono rasgado… Gritos. Ela pôde ouvi-los gritando do esconderijo dela, no fundo de uma árvore oca.

Os bandidos haviam esperado por eles. Fizeram uma armadilha e ficaram à espreita – não especificamente para a família dela, mas sim para qualquer um que passasse pela floresta.

-Não os machuque. – ela murmurou.

-Machucar quem?

Rin pôde então discernir uma diferença nos falantes: havia dois deles. Um era gentil e delicado, o outro parecia corroer o cérebro dela com cada palavra. Uma carnívora voz fez as perguntas, e ela se sentiu estranhamente compelida a responder.

-Machucar quem? – a segunda voz repetiu.

-_Ele_. – ela gemeu – Não o machuque. – teve uma súbita lembrança ocorrida no Monte Hakurei. A espada em forma de cobra daquele homem estranho enrolada no mestre dela, cortando-o profundamente, respingando o sangue dele no chão – Não! Eu não vou deixar! – instintivamente ela estendeu a mão para pegar a espada presa na lateral dela. Engraçado, os braços não se moviam também. Não sentia nada amarrando ou prendendo, então por que não conseguia se mexer? Que tipo de _sonho _era aquele? Ela _nunca _tivera um desses antes.

-Shhhh. – a voz gentil a assegurou – Ninguém vai se machucar aqui.

-Mentirosa! – ela rosnou. Os olhos _ainda _não abriam. Os braços _ainda _não se moviam, e agora que ela tentou, as pernas não se mexiam também. O que _era_ isso? Quem estava fazendo aquilo?

-Rin. – a primeira voz assumiu um tom mais calmo – Acalme-se. Ninguém quer machucar você aqui. Está perfeitamente segura.

-Mentirosa! – ela justificou – Você _gosta _de machucar pessoas.

-Apenas as más. – a voz insistiu – Nós queremos apenas machucar as pessoas _más. _Como aqueles que mataram a sua família, aqueles que machucaram o seu lorde.

-Calada! – ela tentou de novo quebrar o que pareciam ser amarras invisíveis. – Meu lorde é _forte. _Vocês _não_ podem machucá-lo.

-Ah, é? – a voz perguntou – Acho que podemos. Acho que podemos sim, e você sabe disso.

Suki. A segunda voz pertencia a Suki. Por que levou tanto tempo para ela perceber? O que estavam fazendo com ela? Queria balançar a cabeça para se livrar da sensação de ter ruídos nos ouvidos, mas mesmo a _cabeça _dela se recusava a mover.

-Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza, Rin. – Suki disse – Você tem uma fraqueza por aqueles que você considera como família. Aquele monstro tem uma fraqueza por você. E a querida Kimi aqui… Bem, se ela não fosse uma vira-lata nojenta, não teria nem metade dos problemas que tem agora. – ela deu uma risada fraca e sombria – De fato, você estaria morta agora se fosse humana, não é, Kimi?

-Sim, Mestra.

Kimi era a voz gentil e calma. A que dizia que ela se acalmar e que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela mentia. Nada estava bem. Alguma coisa estava horrível, terrivelmente errada. Por que o corpo dela não se mexia?

-Veja bem, Rin, Kimi pode controlar você, mas eu a controlo. Se você tentar ajudá-la de _qualquer _forma, eu vou _machucá-la._

Uma imagem de Kimi caindo de joelhos, agarrando a garganta apareceu na mente de Rin. A luta dela para respirar, uivando de dor, lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

-E você gosta de Kimi, não é, Rin? E você acha que sou uma pessoa horrível, horrível mesmo por machucá-la, não é?

-Você é um monstro. – ela cuspiu.

-Eu sou 100% humana, e _eu _sei qual é meu lugar no mundo… que é mais do que posso afirmar por vocês duas: uma meio-demônio bastardinha e a prostituta de um demônio.

Isso já não era nem mais uma novidade. Eles não tinham _outra _coisa para chamá-la?

-E quanto a Yori? Ela era uma prostituta também.

-Yori é uma vítima das circunstâncias. Ela simplesmente fez o melhor de uma situação ruim e fez o que era esperado dela. Você, por outro lado, não tem desculpa.

Ela ainda não conseguia se mexer. Por mais que tentasse, Rin não se mexia. E o que Suki quis dizer? Kimi a controlava?

Respirou calma e profundamente. O corpo não estava funcionando, mas a mente, ainda que um pouco nublada, ainda estava razoavelmente aguda.

-Não tem vergonha? – Suki perguntou – Ficar se enrolando com aquele demônio no meio da floresta? Abandonando a decência e o respeito próprio para dar prazer de joelhos a ele?

-E o que _você _sabe a respeito de homens, afinal?

-Nada. – ela admitiu, sem dúvida sorrindo debaixo do véu negro – Mas eu sei bastante a respeito de mulheres, não é, Kimi?

Rin ouviu algo batendo forte, depois Kimi praguejou de um fôlego.

-Eu falei pra não me tocar! – Kimi gritou – Eu não gosto disso.

Suki riu presunçosa.

-Em pé.

Rin ainda não conseguia enxergar por não ter controle algum sobre as pálpebras, mas ela sabia que o baque surdo que ouvira tinha sido de Kimi, o corpo caindo no solo, as vibrações da queda fazendo o corpo frágil de Rin tremer enquanto ainda estava estirada no chão. Não estava a mais do que dois passos de distância, e ela conseguia ouvir a hanyou-lobo lutar contra, o que só podia ser, um feitiço de subjugação. Diferente da magia de InuYasha que durava apenas alguns segundos, a de Kimi parecia durar infinitamente. E em lugar de fazê-la dar de cara com o rosto no chão, as contas do rosário, sem dúvida escondidos sob o véu, pareciam estrangulá-la.

-Pare com isso! – Rin gritou.

Um choque elétrico claro e muito quente atravessou a espinha dela, fazendo o corpo inteiro entrar em convulsão. Ela rangeu os dentes contra a dor e forçou a mente a se concentrar. O que foi _isso?_

-Fique fora disso, ou vai receber mais do mesmo. – Suki prometeu – E quanto a você, minha pequena meio-demônio, não se esqueça quem é a sua _dona, _não esqueça quem domina você, não _pense _em me _desafiar. _

-Não… me… toque… - Kimi gaguejou.

-Você ficou cheia de si desde que nossa pequena convidada chegou. Acha que ela vai ajudar você? Acha que vai se livrar de mim? Acha que pode simplesmente nos deixar?

Mais do que nada, Rin queria ver. Queria ver o que Suki estava fazendo com Kimi. Queria ajudar a hanyou. Queria ajudar a si mesma, mas ela _ainda _não conseguia se mexer.

Kimi tossiu e ficou ofegante, as palavras saindo como se fossem pequenos gritos.

-Eu sou a sua mestra, Kimi. E como tal, eu posso tocar em você _como _e _onde _eu quiser.

Parecia que uma delas, que_ tinha_ que ser Kimi, estava se arrastando pelo chão, o tecido macio do uniforme dela deslizando contra a madeira do assoalho enquanto avançava mais e mais, a respiração saindo ofegante e rasa.

Rin sentiu a madeira do assoalho vibrar debaixo dela, e instintivamente soube que Suki se levantou, erguendo-se acima dela do lado esquerdo.

-Pensa em escapar? – Suki perguntou.

-Não… - Kimi resmungou.

-Por que você torna tudo tão difícil? – Suki perguntou, os passos lentamente indo na direção de Kimi – Você e eu poderíamos ser muito amigas, ainda assim você resiste a mim, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

-Forte! – ela engasgou – Eu… fiquei... mais... forte... eu... posso... resistir!

-Em pé!

Rin ouviu um suspiro forte e depois mais nada.

-Kimi? – ela chamou suavemente.

Outra rajada de eletricidade atingiu a espinha dela, mais intensa que a anterior, fazendo os olhos lacrimejarem e a mandíbula travar. A sensação começou no peito, depois se espalhou ao mesmo tempo da cabeça aos pés. O que diabos era _aquilo? _

-Eu avisei. – Suki disse calmamente – Agora vou dar uma nova lição na sua amiguinha.

Rin engoliu em seco. O que ela ia fazer com Kimi?

Um grito agudo cortou o silêncio da cabana, respondendo a pergunta de Rin.

-Por que você me obriga a fazer isso, Kimi? – Suki perguntou.

Outro grito.

-Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde. Você sabe que _odeio _ficar com raiva.

Kimi gritou de novo.

-MATE-A… AGORA!

Os olhos de Rin abriram de uma vez, e antes que percebesse, ela já estava em pé e derrubando Suki no chão, as mãos firmemente presas no pescoço da caçadora de demônios… mas o que ela estava fazendo?

Antes que chegasse a uma explicação plausível, a mesma dor atingiu a espinha dela e a forçou a soltá-la.

-Não solte. – Kimi estava agora em pé atrás dela, observando-a ficar em cima dos quadris de Suki, tentando novamente prender as mãos na garganta dela.

A dor persistia e ela soltava, mas Kimi ordenou que continuasse. O corpo dela estava em guerra consigo mesmo. Não sabia _por que_ obedecia Kimi quando estava desesperadamente tentando soltar a outra.

-Se você não matá-la... – Kimi disse – Ela vai matar o seu lorde. Ela, Akemi, Takara e Yori. Elas vão capturá-lo, torturá-lo e purificá-lo lentamente até a morte.

-Não. – Rin murmurou.

-Sim. – Kimi insistiu – Você sabe que é verdade. Já viu o que elas podem fazer. Eu _falei_ do que elas são capazes.

-Não – Rin replicou.

-Você _quer _que elas o machuquem? _Quer_ que o matem? Talvez você não o ame de verdade. Talvez ficasse _feliz _se ele morresse. Então você poderia ter aquela "vida simples" que você parece querer.

-Não, isso não é verdade.

-Você o _odeia, _não é? Você _quer _que ele morra. Você _quer_ que elas o _matem. _

-Não! Eu não vou deixar. – as mãos dela apertaram a garganta de Suki e a sufocaram.

-É claro, você não vai deixar. – ela disse suavemente – Você vai protegê-lo do mesmo jeito que ele sempre a protegeu. Agora, aperte mais.

Rin aumentou a pressão aplicada na traqueia de Suki enquanto a caçadora esperneava e lutava debaixo dela, lançando rajadas de purificação pelas mãos nas pernas de Rin. Por quê? Por que os ataques de Suki a machucavam? E por que o corpo dela não estava se movendo antes, mas agora estava seguindo muito bem os comandos de Kimi?

As cortinas de contas se abriram.

-Yori! – Kimi gritou.

A líder das caçadoras pisoteou até Rin e a jogou para trás, fazendo-a chocar contra a parede de trás.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Kimi? Eu ouvi o barulho, vim aqui e…

A hanyou balançou a cabeça enquanto Yori se agachava ao lado de Suki.

-Ela a atacou. – Kimi replicou – Suki e eu estávamos no meio de uma conversa quando ela pulou e a estrangulou.

Yori lançava a Rin um olhar severo enquanto estudava a propensa forma de Suki.

-Ela está morta. – disse por fim – Você a _matou. _

Rin encontrou o olhar severo dela com outro. Não, ela não _queria _matar Suki, mas não queria ser sequestrada também. E certamente não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Sesshoumaru por causa disso. E Kimi…

-E o que _você _estava fazendo, Kimi? Quando eu cheguei aqui, você estava parada só olhando.

-Nós já tínhamos implantado a semente quando ela atacou. – a outra replicou – Suki estava tentando purificá-la, e eu não quis ficar no meio.

Yori olhou Suki novamente. Os olhos negros de Suki estavam vítreos e claros, manchas vermelhas tingindo os cantos. A pele do rosto estava cinzenta e azul, e o peito dela estava completamente imóvel. Depois de mais um instante, ela deu um salto para ficar em pé e agarrou a espada.

-Você vai pagar por isso, garota.

-Não! – Kimi ficou entre as duas – Ainda precisamos dela viva, lembra? Uma isca viva funciona melhor que morta.

A mão de Yori permanecia no cabo da espada, os olhos cinzentos estreitados, a testa e o queixo tensos.

-Você ainda quer as Terras do Oeste, não é? Você não poderia dar ao seu lorde um presente melhor, não é?

-Ela _matou _Suki.

-E nós vamos matá-la. – Kimi replicou calmamente – Mas se o companheiro dela chegar agora e encontrá-la morta, não vamos durar nem um segundo. Com ela viva, ele vai ser mais cuidadoso conosco. Ele não vai se livrar de nós até saber _exatamente _onde ela está.

Yori pareceu ficar mais calma, a tensão desaparecendo da testa e da mandíbula.

-E enquanto ele estiver tentando descobrir onde ela está, vamos tentar matá-lo. Mesmo sem Suki, o plano ainda está de pé. Primeiro, é Takeda e o exército dele. Em seguida, vem eu e Akemi. Depois vem Takara, e finalmente você. Mesmo se alguém falhar, você ainda a terá para agir como um escudo.

Ela gradualmente soltou o cabo da espada.

-A semente está nela, então?

Kimi assentiu.

-Ela não pode passar pela barreira sem sentir uma dor _imensa. _

Yori lançou a Rin um último olhar, depois virou-se para ir embora. Ao chegar às cortinas, ela olhou as duas por cima do ombro.

-Ponha o corpo de Suki contra a parede da esquerda. Vamos cuidar dela depois que tudo isso acabar.

Kimi baixou a vista e depois assentiu. Yori afastou as cortinas e saiu.

-O que você fez comigo? – Rin perguntou, ainda incapaz de mover o corpo por vontade própria.

Kimi ergueu Suki acima dos ombros, girou o corpo e levou o corpo dela para a parte esquerda da cabana.

-Você é uma de nós agora. – disse simplesmente – Você pertence a mim.

Akemi retornou. Observava Kimi enquanto ela carregava o cadáver de Suki pela cabana, depois pareceu se recuperar.

-Takara disse que ele está a caminho. Vamos nos arrumar para partir. Ele está a menos de uma hora daqui.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava sem mais pistas, e estava quase sem paciência também. Aquelas _pessoas _o levaram pelo mesmo caminho que ele e Rin viajaram no dia anterior. Ele agora estava em pé exatamente no mesmo ponto que ficou quando Rin saiu da trilha da floresta para se aliviar. Naquela distância ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do mesmo vilarejo como antes. Eles haviam alterado anteriormente o curso para evitar tanto ele quanto os... odores diversificados, mas era mais provável que os adversários dele tivessem parado lá. Cheiros individuais eram mais difíceis de seguir num vilarejo, e pelos cálculos dele, os sequestradores de Rin não poderia ter viajado mais de 20 milhas a pé no tempo transcorrido, principalmente carregando o peso morto de Rin. Como não havia marcas que indicassem algo arrastado no chão da trilha, e sabendo que Rin não se permitiria ser levada enquanto estivesse consciente e capaz de lutar, alguém _deve _tê-la carregado o tempo todo.

Lutou contra um rosnado, inconscientemente flexionando as garras. A ideia de alguém colocando as _mãos _na Rin _dele, _deixando o fedor no corpo delicado dela...

Já basta, ele ordenou-se. O que aconteceu não pode ser desfeito. Mas _pode _e deveser vingado. Rin está esperando.

Continuou pela trilha da floresta, sentindo o cheiro do ar enquanto passava, o sol do meio-dia lançando luz nele por entre os galhos das árvores. Nunca mais, ele jurou a si. Nunca mais Rin seria tirada do lado dele. Nunca mais a saúde e o bem-estar dela seriam ameaçados. Nunca mais alguém a usaria para chegar até ele. Ele mandaria a esses _humanos _e, através deles, ao Lorde das Terras do Norte uma mensagem muito _clara. _

Ninguém pegava o que era dele.

O Lorde do Oeste parou no caminho, sentindo um cheiro distinto. Cavalos, homens, metal e armas de fogo – um exército de _humanos _composto por 10 cavalos e 30 homens. Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente. Esses humanos realmente eram muito cheios de si.

Manteve o atual passo e logo chegou à clareira onde os homens armadas estavam aguardando. Era uma grande clareira com grama alta que chegava aos joelhos dele; os tetos das cabanas do eram visíveis na distância além da copa das árvores. Os homens formavam um arco no centro da clareira, de frente na direção dele, as armas preparadas para atirar. Os dez homens no centro do arco estavam nos cavalos. Em cada lado deles havia dez homens em pé, seguidos de dez homens sob um joelho. Aparentemente, eles pretendiam atirar nele de todos os ângulos de uma vez. Os cavaleiros acertariam a cabeça dele, os homens em pé o torso, e os ajoelhados pegariam as pernas.

Muito esperto da parte deles, mesmo. _Nenhum _humano e poucos demônios suportariam tal ataque.

Inalou discretamente e ficou de imediato em alerta porque _conhecia _um daqueles cavaleiros – o chefe do vilarejo de InuYasha. Takeda. O único _sem _uma arma.

-Então nos encontramos de novo, demônio.

Sesshoumaru permanecia calmo. Ele não estava ali para acabar com Takeda; estava ali para resgatar a companheira dele. Mas ele tinha certeza de que não havia coincidência para o chefe do vilarejo estar ali, para _não _ter Rin com ele ou ter qualquer cheiro dela nele, e, além disso, não pensasse nas consequências. E quanto mais tempo ele perdia, mais a mulher dele estava sofrendo. Assim como não estava com humor para lidar com youkais de classe inferior que não sabiam de onde vinham, ele não estava com humor para lidar com aquele humano inferior.

Os rifles dos homens permaneciam apontados para ele. Estava cercado por todos os lados, exceto pela retaguarda.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente.

-Saiam do meu caminho, humanos.

Takeda zombou.

-Você pode ter levantado a mão antes, monstro, mas _eu _estou no controle _desta _situação.

Sesshoumaru continuou a avançar, não dando a mínima às palavras do chefe do vilarejo. Ele conseguia sentir o medo de Takeda aumentar pelo cheiro.

-Fogo! – o chefe do vilarejo ordenou.

Vinte e nove tiros foram seguidos por uma forte luz quando Sesshoumaru devolveu as balas aos donos com um açoite do Chicote de Luz. Vinte e nove homens caíram no chão, um único buraco de bala desfigurando o meio da testa de cada um. Nove cavalos, agora sem cavaleiros, dispararam pela clareira.

Um cavalo e um homem ainda restavam. Takeda sacou a espada e a ergueu acima da cabeça, a mão esquerda segurando as rédeas enquanto domava o cavalo.

-Sua cabeça vai _enfeitar _a parede da minha casa hoje, demônio. Nunca mais vou deixar fazer piada de mim de novo.

Mesmo diante da morte, o humano sentia necessidade de ficar cheio de si.

Takeda tomou impulso.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo elegantemente e sem esforço algum para o lado, depois ergueu o chicote para partir o humano da cabeça até a virilha enquanto ele ainda estava na sela. O chefe do vilarejo nem teve tempo de gritar quando as duas metades se desconectavam e caiam no chão com um baque surdo. O cavalo de Takeda fugiu, e Sesshoumaru continuou andando em direção do vilarejo.

Se houvesse mais alguma distração como aquela antes de chegar a Rin, ele ficaria muito irritado.

* * *

Yori separou com as mãos a cortina de contas e entrou na cabana, com duas espadas no quadril. Rin ainda estava encolhida nos fundos sem poder se mover. Kimi estava agachada na parte direita dos fundos da pequena cabana, e Akemi estava sentada de costas para a parede direita, polindo um tipo de... ferramenta. Rin não pôde ver direito, mas era brilhante e dourado, reluzindo intensamente mesmo com a pouca iluminação da cabana. O sol, que movera para a posição do meio-dia, não deixou luz alguma brilhar através da única entrada. Dentro tudo parecia perfeitamente calmo, mas do lado de fora ela conseguia ouvir homens e mulheres andando, crianças correndo para lá e para cá, mercadores anunciando ofertas especiais do dia pelas vielas, e idosos parando para conversar.

Enquanto Rin estava sentada ali, observando a cabana, encarando uma ou outra caçadora, os sons do lado de fora preenchendo a silenciosa e pequenina cabana, ela se perguntou se os aldeões ao menos _sabiam_ o que acontecia dentro da cabana. Eles _sabiam _que havia caçadores de demônios no vilarejo deles? Sabia que um demônio estava a caminho _ao_ vilarejo? Sabiam que ela estava em cativeiro lá? Sabiam que ela matou uma das caçadoras? Sabiam que o cadáver dela ainda estava na cabana? Eles sabiam de alguma coisa afinal?

Ou foi tudo perfeitamente acobertado pela barreira de Takara?

-Está na hora. – Yori finalmente anunciou, olhando a forma encolhida de Rin.

Kimi e Akemi se levantaram, giraram nos calcanhares, curvaram-se para Yori, depois saíram.

-Aonde elas vão? – Rin perguntou.

-Aonde você acha que elas vão? – ela perguntou suavemente.

-Vocês não irão vencer. – Rin replicou – Não sei o que vocês fizeram comigo, mas vocês não irão vencer.

Yori ficou sob um joelho em frente a ela, os olhos cinzentos entediados nos castanhos de Rin, os rostos a meros centímetros um do outro.

-Então você quer saber o que elas fizeram com você. – disse sem muitos rodeios.

Rin queria virar o rosto para evitar a intimidade forçada que a proximidade provocou, mas não pôde. O corpo dela se recusou a ceder, e ela continuava recebendo desagradáveis lembranças do passado dela.

-Por que eu não consigo me mexer? – perguntou.

A líder das caçadoras pareceu sorrir, uma ligeira curva se formando nos cantos dos olhos cinzentos.

-Vou fazer um trato com você. Eu conto o que elas fizeram se me contar o que _realmente _aconteceu com Suki.

Rin franziu a testa.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu a… _matei. _Estrangulei.

-Eu sei disso. – ela zombou – Eu _vi. _O que eu quero saber é como. _Como _você a matou?

Rin bufou. Agora sabia _por que _Sesshoumaru odiava se repetir.

-Eu a _estrangulei. _– ela repetiu.

-Entrangule-me agora. – Yori disse – Ou melhor ainda... – pegou uma das espadas e a cravou no chão. Não era a espada dela, era a que Mestre Li havia dado a Rin – Pegue. – disse – Pegue, lute comigo e fuja.

Rin focou o olhar na espada que não estava nem a dois palmos da mão direita dela. Pegue, ordenou-se. Agarre! Pegue!

-O que foi? – Yori perguntou – Não consegue se mexer?

Rin engoliu em seco. Não, ela não _podia _se mexer.

-E se você não pode se mexer, não poderia ter feito o que eu vi você fazer... A menos que Kimi tenha dito para fazer.

-Que ridículo.

-Ela não _disse _para fazer, então?

-Por que o meu corpo escuta o que ela fala e não me obedece? – Rin questionou.

-Porque não é mais seu corpo. Você tem uma semente da Floresta da Aflição.

-Floresta da Aflição?

-É uma floresta demoníaca que se alimenta de tristeza e arrependimentos. Quando uma criatura passa pela floresta, a árvore a agarra com as raízes, paralisa e depois a cutuca com as memórias mais dolorosas, alimentando-se de tristeza e arrependimento ao trazer de volta essas lembranças.

Rin zombou.

-Tem uma _árvore_ crescendo na minha cabeça?

-A semente que Suki usou era de uma árvore youkai de menor nível. Ela a plantou na sua cabeça, para se alimentar de você e para que não consiga passar pela barreira de Takara. Não pode se mexer por causa do efeito paralisante.

Havia… alguma _coisa_ se mexendo na cabeça dela. Alguma coisa que cutucava e apertava, nublava a mente dela, tirava o equilíbrio. E ela _pensou _em coisas que ela não pensava há anos...

-A semente é parte de você agora. O youki dela é parte de você, então não poderá passar pela barreira de Takara sem sentir uma dor imensa.

E por causa _disso _os ataques de Suki a machucavam. Ela estava carregando um _demônio _dentro dela… Mas… Seria desse jeito quando carregasse um filho de Sesshoumaru?

-Agora que respondi a _sua _pergunta, responda a minha. A Kimi _disse _para matar Suki?

Rin recusou-se a responder.

Yori ficou em pé.

-Seu silêncio fala alto. – ela andou até o corpo de Suki, deitado perto da parede do lado esquerdo, ficando de costas para Rin – Parece que encontramos uma nova utilidade para nossa pequena Kimi. Se ela consegue controlar plantas, faz todo o sentido que ela consiga controlar a planta que está crescendo na sua cabeça. – os ombros dela se curvaram ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça, a voz rouca e fraca – Só queria que tivéssemos percebido isso antes.

A cabana ficou em silêncio.

-Você _gostou? _– Yori perguntou – Gostou de matar a minha Suki? Ver a cor sumir do rosto dela? Tirar a vida dela por entre os dedos? Escutá-la gemer e ofegar enquanto você tirava o último suspiro do corpo dela?

-Não. – Rin disse suavemente – Matar não é algo que se deva gostar. Mas algumas vezes se deve encarar.

Yori zombou, novamente encarando Rin.

-Bem, então você não é uma santinha?

Os olhos de Rin ficaram estreitados.

-Foi a primeira? – ela perguntou – A primeira vez que matou?

-Sim.

-Eu já imaginava. – ela assentiu.

-Oh?

-Quando lutou conosco, você não atacava para matar. Poderia ter tirado a cabeça de Akemi meia dúzia de vezes, e ter feito um dano irreparável aos nossos órgãos internos... Mas você não fez isso.

Rin não replicou.

-Sabe, você não deveria deixar que uma experiência ruim colorisse sua ideia sobre matar. Digo, ninguém _gosta _da primeira vez. Você… passa mal quando para um instante para pensar a respeito. Sem contar a culpa: toda a vida é preciosa, blá, blá, blá.

-Toda vida _é _preciosa.

-Oh? Você não pareceu achar Suki preciosa. Você superou fácil demais.

-Kimi me obrigou. Você mesma disse: ela controla a planta na minha cabeça.

-Sim. – Yori concordou – Mas os poderes da árvore não são absolutos. Se você romper o feitiço, você se libertará do controle de Kimi. Então se _realmente _não queria fazer isso, você não teria matado. Se ela mandasse você se matar, tenho certeza de que não faria isso. Ou se dissesse para pôr fogo no vilarejo... Ela não pode _forçar _a ir _inteiramente _contra a sua natureza. Entenda então que uma pequena parte sua _queria _matar Suki.

-E daí? – ela retorquiu – Eu tenho todo direito de me proteger. Vocês admitiram que são assassinas. Se não tivessem me raptado, ela estaria viva.

-Se o seu lorde não tivesse ofendido nosso camarada, _nós _não teríamos sequestrado você.

-Se o seu _camarada _não me desonrasse e insultasse meu lorde, não haveria necessidade de "ofendê-lo", como disse.

-Se você não estivesse _com _o seu lorde, não haveria razão para tanta desgraça.

-Você! Não tem _razão_! Para falar!

Yori riu num deboche, cruzando os braços na frente do tronco.

-Acho que está certa. Eu sou tão vadia quanto você, não é?

-Eu! Não sou! Uma vadia! Ele me ama, e eu o amo!

A líder das caçadoras zombou dela.

-Demônios são incapazes de sentir tais coisas. Eu sei disso. Fui casada com dois deles. Eu fiquei com Kentaro por cinco anos antes de ele ser morto, e estou com Zinan, o Lorde das Terras do Norte, pelos últimos sete. E acredite, as _únicas _coisas que demônios são capazes de sentir são raiva, ódio e desejo. E isso recai sobre você, minha cara. Quando mais tempo estiver com ele, mais fica parecida com ele.

-Essa foi a sua desculpa para matar suas antecessoras?

-As outras mulheres de Zinan, você diz? – ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deu alguns passos na direção dela – Não seja estúpida, criança. Não tinha nada a ver em me tornar como Zinan. Tem a ver com a sobrevivência do mais apto. O macho quer a mais forte, a mais rápida, a mais apta e a mais _atraente_ mulher para manter relações. Pais fortes geram crias fortes.

-Crias?

-Kentaro era, e Zinan _é _um demônio-falcão. Os filhotes dele eram chamados de crias. E para gerar as melhores crias, você precisa do melhor macho.

-E você fez isso? – Rin perguntou – Produziu as melhores crias?

-Certamente que sim. – ela replicou numa presunção – Eu _sou _a melhor mulher de todas, comprovado através de batalha com minhas antecessoras. Yoshi e Michiko são as crias favoritas de Zinan, e quando eles crescerem, serão conquistadores tanto do mundo dos humanos quanto dos humanos. Eles são o orgulho do avô.

-Você é hipócrita. – Rin declarou – Você vive por aí _matando _demônios, e está mantendo relações com um.

Yori deu de ombros.

-O seu lorde nunca matou outro demônio, então?

-Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – O que você _quer _dizer?

-Seus filhos são meio-demônios, e olha só o jeito como trata Kimi.

-Kimi não é minha filha, portanto, não é do meu interesse. Ela _tem _suas utilidades, porém. E enquanto ela for útil, eu a deixarei viver.

-Que _gentil _da sua parte. – Rin zombou.

-_É _gentil da minha parte. Já tive motivos para matar todos os demônios que passassem pela frente do meu lorde. Não que ele apreciasse, caso se interesse. Como eu disse, as únicas coisas que os demônios são capazes de sentir são raiva, ódio e desejo.

Rin bufou.

-Talvez essas são as únicas emoções que _você _é capaz de inspirar num demônio.

Num instante, Yori já tinha desembainhado a espada, ajoelhado diante de Rin e colocado a ponta fria e afiada contra o pescoço dela.

-Ora, ora, mas você tá _doida _pra morrer, né?

A cabana inteira estremeceu, sacudindo o assoalho e as paredes, fazendo tilintar a cortina de contas.

Yori brevemente lutou para se manter equilibrada quando foi jogada para frente, a espada raspando no pescoço de Rin. Ela depois se levantou e correu até a porta.

-O que foi isso? – Rin sentou sem forças enquanto o sangue fresco escorria pela garganta.

-Kimi e Akemi. – disse de costas para Rin – Estão dando ao seu lorde uma bela amostra do que são capazes.

Rin pôde ouvir os gritos de pânico dos aldeões enquanto eles corriam de um lado a outro.

-Um demônio! – todos pareciam dizer – Fujam do demônio branco!

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava perdendo a paciência. Estava quase para chegar ao arvoredo perto do vilarejo quando duas mulheres mascaradas saltaram para cima dele. Uma era uma ookami hanyou, uma meio-demônio lobo, a outra parecia ser um tipo de religiosa. As duas estavam vestidas inteiramente de preto e tinham o cheiro de sangue e dor de Rin. Duas dos raptores dela, ele rosnou para si.

Queria acabar depressa com elas e continuar o caminho, mas a loba era rápida, e usou a própria paisagem como arma contra ele. A religiosa tinha um ataque místico que ele nunca tinha visto antes, algum tipo de chama branca. As duas lutavam em conjunto, lado a lado. A meio-demônio tentou prendê-lo, fazendo a grama crescer para prender as pernas dele e mantê-lo no lugar, enquanto a outra ficou parada e lançava bolas de fogo. Ele nunca viu as chamas _queimarem _algo, mas instintivamente percebeu que as rajadas de fogo branco fariam um belo estrago nele. Entre as chamas da religiosa e os ataques de grama da meio-demônio, Sesshoumaru passou mais tempo se abaixando e esquivando que atacando.

Inaceitável, ele repreendeu-se ao saltar por cima de um pinheiro que a meio-demônio lançou na direção dele. Elas eram mulheres – uma hanyou ainda criança e uma humana. Ele se esquivou habilmente para o lado quando uma chama particularmente maior foi em direção ao meio do peito dele. Elas não deveriam dar tanto trabalho assim.

-Ele está ficando com _raiva. _– a hanyou gritou – Eu consigo sentir o cheiro.

-Pare com essas brincadeiras e acabe logo com ele.

Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente. Acabar com ele? Como Rin teria dito, _elas devem estar de brincadeira. _

Sacou a Tokijin e mandou uma rajada da pressão da espada na direção delas. A religiosa ergueu uma barreira, bloqueando a força destrutiva. Cansado de lutar contra a grama, o Lorde do Oeste saltou no ar e lançou outra rajada de Tokijin, destruindo o chão em que as duas estavam. Uma foi lançada para frente, a outra foi para trás. Sesshoumaru então mirou na religiosa, indo para cima dela com as Garras Venenosas.

De novo, ela produziu uma barreira. Era um impasse. Garras Venenosas contra Barreira Mística. Lorde demônio contra fêmea humana. Homem no alto versus mulher no chão. Olhos âmbares se entediando ao olhar as profundezas dos olhos cor avelã dela, nenhum dos dois querendo ser o primeiro a piscar.

-Akemi!

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça quando a hanyou apareceu de cima e fez dele um alvo, de garras à mostra. Enquanto o lorde demônio recuou para evitar o golpe da hanyou, a humana lançou uma bola de fogo. Ele se esquivou para a direita, mas foi atingido na manga esquerda, deixando-a em chamas, expondo a pele do antebraço e do ombro.

-Acertei! – a hanyou vibrou.

Ele apagou as chamas, mas ela o _queimou, _não apenas a carne. Sentia como se abrasasse a alma dele. Purificação. A serva humana estava tentando _purificá-lo! _

-Prenda-o, Kimi! Prenda-o!

Prender? Ele? Um golpe de sorte e a cadela pensa que já é Buda.

Sesshoumaru saltou no ar enquanto a que se chamava Kimi tentou de novo prendê-lo com uma corda feita de grama viva. Ele ficou surpreso de ver que ela fez _centenas _de cordas de uma vez, e que elas estavam chegando até ele, tentando agarrá-lo pelos pés. Ele voou ainda mais alto, depois desintegrou o mato com o vapor ácido das Garras Venenosas. Enquanto estava distraído, a humana acertou outro golpe de sorte nele. Desta vez fez um buraco na armadura e o acertou diretamente nas costas, mandando um choque doloroso de cima a baixo pela extensão da coluna, trilhando-o da cabeça aos pés.

A visão dele ficou nublada em branco, azul e verde enquanto ele aterrissava na terra, temporariamente privado do youki dele. Sim, ele estava definitivamente irritado agora.

Outro golpe o acertou enquanto o mato foi para cima, prendendo a mão dele ao lado do corpo e amarrando os pés. Nem a morte dessas duas o deixaria satisfeito agora. Elas causaram _dor _nele, _amarraram-no, _fizeram que caísse no chão. Queimaram o corpo dele e estragaram a armadura. E agora, a garota hanyou estava erigindo uma jaula dos galhos das árvores e da grama seca numa artimanha para prendê-lo.

-Rápido. – a humana ordenou.

Um profundo rosnado se formou no centro do peito dele enquanto por cima uma grade – parecida com uma jaula – se fechou ao redor dele, efetivamente bloqueando o sol. Ele _não _era um animal, e não seria tratado como um.

-Nós o pegamos! – a hanyou gritou.

Vermelho. Para Sesshoumaru, o mundo inteiro ficou vermelho.

-K-Kimi, a-acho que nós temos que fugir.

Mesmo dentro da jaula, ele conseguia sentir o medo da humana, escutar o coração dela acelerando.

-O que foi? – a meio-demônio perguntou – Acerte-o com outra Chama Mística. Elas pareceram dar um jeito nele.

O lorde conseguia sentir os poderes místicos da humana se expandindo. Ela ia _queimá-lo_ de novo_. _

-N-Não.

Sesshoumaru sentiu os poderes dela diminuírem, o pulso ficar ainda mais rápido. Ela ia fugir. Ela conseguia sentir o youki _dele _expandindo, e sabia que era demais para ela dar conta.

-Kimi, vamos lá. Plano B.

-Mas…

-Agora!

Ouviu com a apurada audição quando passos apressados passaram pela grama alta e o cheiro das fêmeas ficou misturado com o da floresta.

Não. Elas não iam escapar assim tão facilmente. O cheiro do sangue e da dor de Rin estava pelas roupas pretas das mulheres mascaradas, e elas tomaram muito tempo dele. Agora ele ia sentir o gosto do sangue e da dor delas.

Sesshoumaru estava transformado.

* * *

Não apenas a cabana tremia agora, a terra inteira estremecia.

Yori segurou-se na batente da porta para manter-se em pé, as contas coloridas da cortina drapejando sobre a figura vestida de preto. Os gritos de pânico dos aldeões preenchiam o ar, enquanto eles corriam pelo lado de fora da cabana. Rin ainda não conseguia se mover.

-O que está havendo? – Rin gritou com todo aquele tumulto.

Yori riu ironicamente e lançou um olhar a ela por cima do ombro.

-Seu lorde está vindo por você! Aparentemente, Kimi e Akemi não conseguiram pará-lo.

Rin sabia que deveria ficar agradecida pelo lorde vir em busca dela. Deveria estar grata e aliviada, mas… considerando as vibrações da cabana, o tremor de terra, os gritos da multidão apavorada, e uma misteriosa _pontada_ que sentiu pela espinha... Ela meio que ficou feliz por não poder se mexer e ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora.

-Takara! Takara!

Rin reconheceu aquela voz. Era Akemi.

-Não desfaça a barreira. – Yori ordenou.

Rin não conseguia ver Takara, mas como ela não deu uma resposta, imaginou que a sacerdotisa assentiu.

A pontada na espinha se intensificou quando um rosnado agudo e inumano ressoou. S-Sesshoumaru?

-Desfaça a barreira!

-Não! - Yori ordenou.

Houve um forte grito e uma brilhante luz quando um corpo foi arremessado pela porta, acertando Yori no processo. Rin reconheceu a voz como sendo de Kimi, mas olhando a forma imóvel da caçadora, ela não reconheceu os traços da hanyou lobo. Algumas partes do traje negro estavam queimados, expondo a pele pálida e chamuscada dos braços, da perna direita, do peito e do lado direito dos quadris. A máscara tinha sido completamente queimada e Rin conseguia ver claramente o rosário que ligava Kimi a Suki. Era vermelho-sangue e estava enrolado fortemente no pescoço dela. E quanto à aparência, ela não parecia ser uma meio-demônio. Os olhos dela estavam pesados, e não eram mais de um violeta claro e brilhante. Os olhos de Kimi eram tão castanhos quanto os dela. O cabelo era escuro e preso atrás numa trança. E apesar dos 83 anos, não havia uma única linha ou ruga no rosto dela. A pele era suave como porcelana, o nariz dela, apesar de ligeiramente pontudo, era delicado e pequeno; os lábios eram carnudos e rosados, e o rosto tinha formato de coração – largo em cima e estreito embaixo... Era parecida com uma criança, até mais nova que Rin com 17 anos

-O que aconteceu com ela? – Rin perguntou suavemente.

Yori ficou parada perto de Kimi, olhando a aflita hanyou e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-A barreira purificou o youki dela. Agora ela é humana.

Os gritos do lado de fora se intensificaram, o barraco tremeu tão forte que Rin achou que fosse se partir e ruir. Outro rosnado sobrenatural ressoou.

-Pelos deuses…

Subitamente, o teto da cabana foi arrancado quando uma enorme pata varreu o horizonte. Yori e Kimi ficaram soterradas debaixo de palha e madeira enquanto metade da cabana desabava. Sem mais paredes, Rin pôde ver _exatamente _o que estava acontecendo.

Era um massacre. Pessoas corriam e gritavam, segurando membros quebrados, sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Pessoas pisavam uma nas outras, e havia uma enorme montanha de pelo branco bloqueando a luz do dia. Claro que Rin sabia que não era uma montanha, não era um monstro... Mas quando a cabeça sem máscara e parte do torso de Akemi caiu aos pés dela do feroz maxilar cheio de caninos, as presas roendo e rangendo enquanto o enjoativo e adocicado ácido corrosivo gotejava da boca dele em poças rasas que vaporizavam tudo no chão, Rin instintivamente recuou enquanto os olhos vermelhos se focavam nela e a pata de trás inadvertidamente esmagou uma garotinha que corria para tentar chegar até a família.

Rin fechou os olhos tentando bloquear a assustadora imagem.

-Para trás!

Rin abriu os olhos para ver Takara, a última das caçadoras, erguendo o báculo acima da cabeça com a mão direita, a esquerda segurando aquela... _coisa _que Akemi estava polindo antes.

-Volte para onde veio, demônio!

A cabeça gigante do cachorro desceu sobre Takara, numa tentativa de engoli-la de uma vez, mas a barreira da sacerdotisa ainda estava em pé e o monstro foi incapaz de rompê-la. Ele continuou a rosnar e morder a barreira sagrada enquanto Takara continuava bloqueando o avanço dele.

-Para trás, eu falei! – ela cutucou o nariz do cão com o báculo, fumaça saindo do lugar onde a ponta espetou, a fera uivando em absoluta dor.

Estava _preso. _Como Kimi havia dito, a barreira sagrada prende e purifica ao mesmo tempo. Uma vez que se avança nela, não se pode mais voltar.

A energia branca continuou a crepitar ao redor da sacerdotisa e da verdadeira forma do lorde. Outro uivo escapou da boca do cão. Dor. A sacerdotisa estava provocando dor nele. Ele não podia mais avançar e não podia mais recuar.

-Com o meu báculo sagrado e esta relíquia sagrada de Buda...

Buda! Rin engasgou. Sim, o lorde era forte, mas...

-Eu disperso sua energia profana e o sentencio...

Sentenciá-lo? O que ela pensa que está fazendo?

Alguma coisa se mexeu do lado direito de Rin. Era Kimi.

-Ela vai… purificá-lo... – ela ofegou – Ele vai morrer...

Não!

-Kimi, ajude-me! Faça eu me mexer!

-Sem… poderes. Humana…

Rin praguejou intimamente, depois avistou o cabo da espada dela, a que Yori havia fincado no assoalho. A lâmina estava debaixo de madeira e palha, mas ela só precisava pegá-la.

Pense... em... coisas... boas.

Pensar coisas boas? De onde? Tudo que ela via era morte e destruição. Tudo que sentia era vazio e solidão. A família dela a deixou, e agora Sesshoumaru ia deixá-la também.

-Para as profundezas do Inferno!

O monstro diante dela rugiu!

_Eu amo você, Rin. _

_Este Sesshoumaru sempre vai desejá-la, e _nada _que alguém diga ou faça vai mudar isso. _

_Eu escolhi, e não serei julgado… Você já é minha, e eu não a abandonarei. _

_Pense... em... coisas... boas._

-NÃO!

Takara balançou o báculo juntamente com a relíquia sagrada. Rin sentiu aquela familiar pontada na espinha, seguido de uma luz aquecida e branca. A luz desintegrou a semente, e Rin conseguiu se mexer.

O demônio cão uivou enquanto a força vital dele era arrancada violentamente do corpo e canalizada no outro mundo, provocando uma dor lancinante pela coluna, do focinho até a cauda. Ele não podia acreditar, mas era tolice negar. Ele ia morrer. Os ferimentos que a religiosa e a hanyou causaram não iam curar. A barreira da sacerdotisa era forte, impenetrável pelos poderes de Buda. Cada ataque que a serva fazia provocava mais dor nele, exaurindo o youki que ele precisava para viver.

Um uivo sobrenatural escapou da garganta dele enquanto os olhos vermelhos passaram da sacerdotisa para sua amada Rin. Ela estava tão _perto, _e ele ia morrer. Ele finalmente conseguia _vê-la, ouvi-la, _sentir o _cheiro _dela de novo... E ele ia morrer.

_Rin._

-Não o machuque!

Takara olhou por cima do ombro quando Rin deu um giro em forma de arco com a espada, cortando a cabeça dela com um único, suave e fluído movimento. Rin tomava golfadas firmes de ar enquanto observava a cabeça da sacerdotisa desconectar do corpo, os olhos de Takara arregalados de horror e surpresa enquanto a cabeça finalmente descia ao chão, rolando alguns metros antes de parar num monte de palha perto do corpo imóvel de Yori, ainda debaixo das ruínas. Os olhos verdes da sacerdotisa estavam abertos, piscaram duas vezes, depois se fecharam. O corpo caiu no solo, o báculo e a relíquia seguiram em conjunto.

-Maldição…

Houve uma forte explosão de luz, depois uma esfera brilhante pairou brevemente onde a forma de demônio de Sesshoumaru estava antes.

Rin deu um passo hesitante, a mão ainda firme no cabo da espada.

-Se-Sesshoumaru?

A esfera disparou pelo céu, deixando um rastro branco em contraste com o azul do céu, indo em direção ao oeste. Rin ficou em pé em meio aos destroços, os olhos castanhos voltados para o céu, fixos no último ponto em que vira a brilhante bola.

Estava sozinha, completa e absolutamente sozinha. Era ainda dia, talvez uma hora depois do início da tarde, o sol ainda lançando raios através das árvores áridas e quebradas... Mas parecia ser escuridão, muito escuro, com muito vento e frio. A parte de cima do corpo de Akemi estava à direita de Rin, o cadáver decapitado de Takara em frente a ela, Yori e Kimi permaneciam parcialmente soterradas na cabana destruída, a mesma que tinha sido a prisão dela nas últimas oito horas. Rin fechou os olhos na esperança de bloquear os gritos e berros dos aldeões. As imagens das construções destruídas e corpos ao redor dela: a poça de sangue e ossos que eram da menininha, o cheiro de carne queimada, sangue fresco, madeira lascada e o enjoativo e adocicado cheiro do ácido corrosivo.

Rin caiu de joelhos e vomitou, apertando o cabo da espada em uma das mãos e segurando o estômago com a outra.

_Sabe, você não deveria deixar que uma experiência ruim colorisse sua ideia sobre matar. Digo, ninguém gosta da primeira vez. Você… passa mal quando para um instante para pensar a respeito. Sem contar a culpa: toda a vida é preciosa, blá, blá, blá. _

Rin forçou-se a levantar-se e fugiu em direção da floresta, com a espada manchada de sangue em mãos.

* * *

_Nota da autora_: Obrigada por ler e comentar, e espero não tê-los desapontado,

theMaven :)

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _Estão vendo o link aí abaixo? Pois é. Comentem. Já sabem: **15 reviews=update**

(e bom final de semana!)


	26. Aparências

_Nota da tradutora:_ Eu sei que vocês não me perguntaram, mas estou melhor. Sim, sofri outro acidente, e desta vez a situação tá feia pra mim e não posso andar por um período, semana que vem tem fisioterapia já. Nem sentar em frente ao pc eu posso.

(por isso que levei o laptop pra cama... hihihi).

Mas não se preocupem, eu já adiantei bastante capítulos e só espero o retorno deles das mãos da Doks.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigada a quem leu e comentou no outro, e desculpem desde já não poder responder a todos desta vez. Obrigada a _Doks_ por betar de inglês-português, e a _Thais_ por fazer a revisão enquanto estou imobilizada.

Boa leitura!

* * *

In a Different Light

Capítulo 25:_ Aparências_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradução: Analoguec/Shampoo-chan_

_Revisão: Doks_

_Re-revisão: Thais_

Rin seguiu o sol se ponto a oeste. Não tinha ideia e outra forma de procurar o lorde, então simplesmente voltou ao caminho no qual eles estavam viajando antes do rapto dela. Se continuasse em direção ao castelo, sabia que poderia esbarrar em Sesshoumaru, em Jaken e mesmo em Ah-Um pelo caminho. Na verdade, ela _estava_ preocupada com ele. Em todos os anos que viajaram juntos, nunca o vira senão como..._ humano_. Bem, não humano de _verdade._ Ele tinha todas as partes apropriadas do corpo em corretas proporções e nos devidos lugares, mas nenhum humano era tão elegante, gracioso, falava tão bem, era tão... perfeito.

Rin suspirou pesadamente e dirigiu a atenção para os céus. Estava quase se aproximando do final da tarde. Ela estava andando por mais de duas horas, só parou rápido no rio para se lavar, limpar a espada e tomar alguns goles de água fresca. Porém, ainda estava com uma aparência horrível – totalmente a "humana imunda", como Jaken gostava de chamá-la. O uniforme de exercícios estava rasgado perto do pescoço e cheio de sujeira, suor, sangue e vômito. Havia um furioso rastro vermelho no pescoço onde Yori a cortou. E o cabelo dela… Bem, o cabelo não era tão ruim daquele jeito desde que ela entrou na puberdade e as mudanças de humor a mantinham longe de querer cuidar da aparência. Uma vez ela ficou um mês inteiro sem tocar no cabelo, e ela ousaria dizer que parecia melhor naquela época do que agora. Mas era o que acontecia quando se viajava _sem _utensílios.

Riu para si enquanto continuava pelo caminho da floresta, que eventualmente a levaria até a montanha em que Sesshoumaru e ela estavam acampando. Odiava admitir, mas era _bom _estar sozinha de novo. Depois de tudo, a história toda de aprender a se defender era para que _pudesse_ viajar sozinha além das muralhas do castelo sem escolta. E até então ela não tivera oportunidade para isso. De fato, se Jaken e Ah-Un estivessem por perto e Sesshoumaru bem e inteiro, certamente que ela não precisaria viajar sozinha no momento ou em qualquer outro. Aliás, dizer que eles eram superprotetores era um eufemismo. O fato de Sesshoumaru querer ir com ela na hora de fazer as necessidades era prova disso... Embora, na verdade, se ele _tivesse _ido com ela, provavelmente ela não seria raptada, e as caçadoras não teriam a chance de machucá-lo como fizeram.

Provavelmente ele estava sentindo uma dor imensa. Pelo que Kimi descreveu e do que ela mesma vivenciou, a purificação era um problema bastante desagradável. Mesmo agora, horas depois, ela ainda sentia as pontadas do poder de Suki atravessando o corpo dela. Elas eram uma distração, não suficientemente um problema para impedir inteiramente o progresso dela, como uma dor de estômago ou cãibras. Mas para Sesshoumaru… Ele estava quase no estado de quando ela o encontrou pela primeira vez, imóvel e sofrendo... Mas somente se _preocupar _com ele não era bom. Ela precisava _encontrá-lo. _

Entendia muito bem o motivo de ele ficar tão preocupado com ela. Como ele havia dito, os homens eram criaturas astuciosas que falariam e fariam tudo para ter o que queriam dela. Em alguns casos, como o de Takeda, isso incluía intimidação, coerção e violência. Quando ela se viu sozinha com Taro na cabana dele, ela se convenceu de que se ele tentasse violentá-la, ela simplesmente cortaria a garganta dele. Mas, sinceramente, ela não tinha certeza se faria algo do tipo na hora. Tinha a habilidade e o saber-fazer, mas pouca confiança em si nessa parte. Sim, Mestra Sumida disse que ela era uma excelente aluna. Sim, Mestre Li disse que ela era uma pupila ideal. Sesshoumaru, ele próprio, já a elogiou por causa da técnica, e ele não era do tipo de louvar qualquer um, mas ainda assim...

Era fácil se sentir inadequada perto de alguém tão real e seguro de si. Ele provavelmente nunca duvidou de si em nenhuma vez na vida. Sim, ele admitiu que temia pela segurança dela, mas era devido a inaptidão dela, não dele. E temer não era uma dúvida. Mesmo se fosse, a dúvida recairia sobre ela, não nele. Mas hoje foi diferente. Hoje ela realmente se sentiu _digna _de louvor.

Claro, tinha ido contra os princípios dela e tirou… _duas_ vidas humanas. E a ideia a fez se sentir mal de alguma forma. Mas ela tivera bons motivos, e os fatos ruins haviam se amontoado consideravelmente contra ela.

_Você sabe o que eu acho, Rin? Eu acho que você é fraca, inútil e cheia de vontades. Você é desajeitada, imbecil e cheia de si. Você é o pior dos piores, a idiota de todos os idiotas e a mais burra dos burros... Você é uma fêmea humana e a sua vida significa absolutamente nada para outra pessoa... Ninguém se importa com o que você faz. Ninguém se importa com o que você pensa. E ninguém notaria se você desaparecesse c__ompletamente da face da Terra._

Aquelas coisas não eram verdade. Mestra Sumida sabia que não eram desde o começo. A Mestra a estava testando, provocando, incitando-a a provar que ela e o mundo estavam errados.

E ela conseguiu. Assim como _todas_ aquelas caçadoras de demônio.

Sim, elas eram cadelas de mente fechada, independentes e coniventes. Mas eram também espertas, poderosas, ambiciosas e ousadas. Rin poderia até dizer que nunca _um_ oponente que o lorde enfrentou causasse tanto dano tão rápido, com a possível exceção de InuYasha. O lorde, o _demônio _lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos mais _poderosos _demônios em todo o Japão, tinha sido derrubado por três _mulheres_ e uma hanyo.

E se Rin não estivesse lá, se não tivesse conseguido passar pelas amarras que Suki colocou na mente e no corpo dela, superado o próprio medo e as dúvidas… ele teria _morrido. _Takara o teria purificado até que desaparecesse, ficaria sozinha – não só agora, mas pelo resto da vida.

Sesshoumaru se importava com ela, a amava, a protegia, se preocupava com ela. Ele prometeu que _sempre _a desejaria, que _sempre _a amaria, que _nunca _a abandonaria. Como ela poderia virar as costas quando ele mais precisava dela?

Simples. Ela não podia. _Toda_vida era preciosa – plantas, animais, humanos, demônios, hanyous. Tudo isso estava num igual patamar até onde Rin sabe. Tudo e todos tinham direito a ter uma vida, mas, como Sesshoumaru dissera, _havia_ limites. E as caçadoras ultrapassaram os delas.

Ambos não estavam machucando ninguém, Sesshoumaru e ela. Estavam simplesmente desfrutando de uma noite calma juntos, aquecendo-se sob a luz da fogueira, tomando o calor da companhia um do outro... e depois _elas_ vieram e _arruinaram _tudo. Era claro desde o começo que elas pretendiam machucá-la, quando uma delas pressionou uma adaga na garganta dela e Yori a esbofeteou simplesmente por falar sem permissão. Adversários normais ou comuns a teriam deixado em paz depois da briga em que se metera, mas elas não eram adversárias comuns e _ela _não era o alvo final. Era apenas a isca.

E a forma como elas a _trataram, _como elas _deixaram _Takeda tratá-la… Elas não tinham direito de fazer aquelas coisas. A vida _dela _tinha tanto valor quanto as deles, quanto a de Kimi, quanto a de Sesshoumaru. Eles não tinham o direito de tirá-la do lorde quando ela _não_ queria ir. Não tinham o direito de espancar cada centímetro do corpo dela quando ela já estava sangrando e machucada. Takeda não tinha _direito algum _de pôr as mãos em _qualquer _parte dela. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer indiretas e insinuações a respeito do relacionamento dela com Sesshoumaru. Não tinha o direito de bater nela, estrangulá-la, esfregar o rosto dela no chão e forçá-la a lamber o próprio vômito.

Rin fez uma carranca. Takeda não retornou com Akemi, e ela não o viu em parte alguma depois que Sesshoumaru arrancou o telhado da cabana das caçadoras, mas sinceramente esperava que ele estivesse morto. Kimi _dissera _algo sobre Takeda e um exército. Se o chefe do vilarejo era tolo o bastante para cruzar o caminho do lorde de novo, ela tinha _certeza _de que Sesshoumaru deu a ele exatamente o que merecia.

Maldito. Ela deixou escapar sob o fôlego mais algumas palavras escolhidas a dedo, depois riu discretamente para si. O lorde havia advertido a respeito da escolha de palavras há alguns anos. _"Jovens damas refinadas não usam uma linguagem tão grosseira", _ele a avisou.

Na época ela tinha treze anos e soltou uma sequência dos palavrões mais coloridos conhecidos pelo homem, depois que ela foi encontrada tentando sair das propriedades do castelo sem uma escolta. Não havia um motivo específico para querer sair, ela apenas queria um tempo para si. Estava cansada de ter que evitar Sesshoumaru porque o corpo dela emitia odores estranhos sempre quando ele estava perto dela. Estava cansada de correr de Jaken que parecia segui-la a todos os lugares em que ela ia. E estava _mortalmente _cansada de Mestra Sumida e de acordar antes do sol nascer, morrendo de sono, apenas para fazer alguns estúpidos exercícios que deveriam fazê-la se sentir melhor com relação a si mesma.

Então, simplesmente quis se afastar por algum tempo – fazer uma calma caminhada pela floresta, talvez subir numa árvore… Ela, literalmente, havia colocado um dedo do lado de fora do castelo quando Sesshoumaru apareceu e _bloqueou _o caminho dela. Ele olhava para ela com o mais duro, mais frio olhar que já conseguira reunir e perguntou onde ela estava pensando em ir. Rin, por vez, não parou para _pensar_, simplesmente reagiu. E foi da mesma forma que Jaken inadvertidamente a "ensinou" a reagir: com olhos voltados para baixo, voz sussurrada e as mais profanas palavras que já imaginou.

Se fosse Jaken, ela teria sido espancada. Mas ela não era Jaken, era Rin, então, em lugar de receber uma enxurrada de golpes na cabeça, ela foi verbalmente repreendida e recebeu um daqueles olhares de oh-estou-tão-desapontado-com-você. Ela bufou e retrucou: _"Vou começar a agir como uma dama quando você começar a me tratar como uma. Enquanto eu continuar a ser tratada como uma pirralha mimada que não sabe limpar a própria bunda, é assim exatamente como vou agir."_

Rin deu uma sonora gargalhada, saindo da floresta para contemplar o terreno montanhoso diante de si – nada além de um céu limpo, montanhas rochosas e colinas íngremes. Ele pode estar lá em cima, ela pensou casualmente. Era um lugar que ela conhecia, o último onde estiveram juntos...

Deu de ombros, sem saber qual caminho seguir, e começou a subida. Não acreditava que havia falado com Sesshoumaru daquela maneira. Claro que _havia. _Tinha uma lembrança muito clara daquela discussão em particular… mas aquilo não foi ela. Tinha uma opinião muito forte sobre o que Sesshoumaru pensava a respeito dela.

O que ele pedisse, ela fazia sem questionar. O que ele sugerisse, ela aceitava de coração. Mas naquele dia… ela só _queria _ficar sozinha. Queria um tempo para si – livre dos preconceitos _dele _e de todos sobre quem e o que ela era.

"_Vou começar a agir como uma dama quando você começar a me tratar como uma. Enquanto eu continuar a ser tratada como uma pirralha mimada que não sabe limpar a própria bunda, é assim exatamente como vou agir."_

Balançou a cabeça incrédula enquanto enfrentava a subida mais inclinada de terra. Por mais incrível que pareça, o lorde não argumentou com ela sobre a declaração, nunca a castigou pela escolha de palavras. Ela secretamente supôs que _sempre _teria alguém lá para "limpar a bunda dela" caso ela precisasse ou não.

Rin tomou uma profunda golfada de ar e a soltou, continuando a subida na encosta íngreme. Não era inteiramente montanhosa, nem completamente plana. Não era uma subida vertical, mas se não se colocasse o pé na posição correta, corria-se o risco de cair para trás e adquirir um monte de baques e arranhões no processo. Supôs que era aquilo que chamavam de inclinação, uma longa, rochosa inclinação cheia de mato. E no alto, uma impressionante extensão de floresta. A primeira vez que fez aquela subida, Sesshoumaru estava com ela, e ofereceu ajuda nas partes mais íngremes. Ela educadamente recusou e fez a subida com todo o poder que possuía, ficou feliz porque ele _não _estava com ela desta vez.

Era bom saber que conseguia fazer as coisas por conta própria. Não precisava da permissão, da autoridade ou da aprovação dele.

Era uma _completa _entidade consigo mesma. E apesar de gostar imensamente do tempo que passou com o lorde, era bom ter o _próprio_ ritmo por algum tempo. Era bom não se sentir compelida a falar simplesmente porque ninguém estava falando, e o silêncio era opressivo demais para que ficasse daquela forma. Era bom não ter que _pedir _para ir ao banheiro ou _pedir _uma pausa... Pelo fato dos homens estarem longe, ela se sentia mais livre em _anos, _possivelmente em _décadas. _Há _muito_ tempo que ela não se sentia tão calma, tão em paz, tão... bem consigo mesma.

Estava bem.

Estava tudo _bem _em ser humana. Tudo bem em ser mulher, ou _fêmea _se preferir dizer dessa forma. Estava tudo _bem _em amar um demônio, e ele a amá-la em retorno. Tudo _bem _em querer estar com ele e _tocá-lo _e... tudo mais. Estava tudo bem em _arriscar _a vida para salvar os amigos. E também estava tudo bem em _tirar _uma vida para salvar os amigos.

Elas tinham que aparecer. Flores eram inofensivas, mas aquelas caçadoras não. Elas a _feriram, _feriram uma às outras, e ainda feriram Sesshoumaru. A verdade era que ela não sabia definir Kimi. Ela _parecia _ser uma boa pessoa, e gostava de conversar, passar informações e ajudar... Mas Kimi usou todas as informações que deu sobre as caçadoras _contra_ ela. Usou isso para manipular a mente de Rin contra Suki. E as usou como motivação para que _matasse _Suki.

Não, Suki não era uma boa pessoa. Ela tratava horrivelmente tanto _ela _quanto Kimi... aquela "cura" que fez nela, sendo um primeiro exemplo, e aquele feitiço de submissão que pôs em Kimi... Estrangulá-la foi uma bela justiça poética, e Rin tinha quase certeza de que era algo com que Kimi sonhava todos os dias.

Sim, matara Suki porque Kimi havia ordenado. Também matou Suki porque ela a _machucou, _estava machucando-a ainda mais depois, e machucou Kimi antes disso. E como a hanyou havia sugerido, se ela não matasse Suki, ela ajudaria a matar Sesshoumaru.

E ele estava num… péssimo estado quando chegou a ela.

Jaken havia dito numa das primeiras vezes que ela viajou com eles, que se ela conseguisse tirar Sesshoumaru do sério, ele comeria a cabeça dela...

Até que ela realmente _viu _a cabeça e o tronco de Akemi serem cuspidas da boca do cão-demônio, a carne já mordida foi danificada mais ainda com a saliva ácida e os pontudos caninos, ela achou que Jaken estava brincando, usando um conhecido eufemismo para descrever o temperamento do lorde. Mas ver _aquilo, _ver tanto _ele _quanto aquela… garotinha, aquela garotinha que poderia muito bem ter sido ela onze anos antes...

Balançou a cabeça para deixar de lado o pensamento. Mesmo assim, mesmo depois de ele ter destruído um vilarejo, _esmagado _uma inocente garotinha e "arrancado" a cabeça de Akemi, ela _ainda _o amava. _Sabia _que deveria ficar pálida, enojada e horrorizada, e, sinceramente, ela ficou um pouco. Ela nunca vira algo tão… assustador em toda a vida.

Mas no momento em que percebeu que ele estava lá para _salvá-la_ e não machucá-la, ela ficou com medo. _Medo _que Takara o purificasse. _Medo _de não conseguir ajudá-lo. _Medo _que tivesse que passar o resto da vida sem ele, sabendo que _falhou _quando ele realmente precisou dela.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, a crueldade que ele mostrava aos outros quando provocado fez com que apreciasse ainda mais a _gentileza _que ele mostrava a ela. Ele poderia destruí-la num segundo – rasgá-la com as garras, vaporizá-la com o vapor do veneno, dissecá-la com Tokijin, bater nela com o Chicote de Luz, ou, assim como Akemi, ele poderia se transformar e mastigá-la até a morte... Mas ele não fez isso, não faria e nunca fará.

Não passava ela de uma mera mulher mortal sem poder algum, sem título algum, sem prestígio ou propriedades… ainda assim ela tinha _poder _sobre ele.

Claro que houve aquela noite em que estavam brincando um com outro, ela fez com que ele respondesse ao "Fluffy" e ele a fez chamá-lo de "Mestre". Mas houve também momentos mais sérios...

Sim, ele temia pela segurança dela, mas também temia com a rejeição dela. Por mais bobo ou estúpido que possa parecer, ela tinha visto por um décimo de segundo naquela noite perto das cachoeiras. Não foi exatamente medo, foi mais… desespero.

"_E se ela não quiser se possuída?", perguntou __simplesmente._

_Por todo mundo, por alguns segundos, numa gota em todo mar do tempo, Rin podia jurar que ele ia chorar... Claro, ele não chorou. Não poderia. Nunca se permitiria a tal coisa, mas... Aquela emoção tão crua, dolorosa, desesperada que viu de relance nos olhos dele... Já a tinha visto nos próprios olhos muitas vezes._

_Mas, assim como apareceu, a emoção se foi._

E depois ele disse que a "desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava". Mas… quanto mais ele clamasse o desejo por ela, ele nunca a possuiu. Ele se ofereceu para dar prazer a ela em exatas quatro ocasiões, e nunca fez exigências específicas pelo prazer _dele. _Quando ela ofereceu os serviços dela, ele ficou muito feliz em ajudar, dando instruções apropriadas sobre como fazer, mas nunca forçou as atenções dela, e sempre deu a oportunidade de recusá-lo na hora... Mas ela nunca fez tal coisa.

O lorde a fizera se sentir tão fraca, sorriu para si. Não no sentido _humano _de fraqueza e incompetência, mas de um sentido agradável de homem contente/mulher contente, aquele sentido de... eu-não-consigo-respirar-sem-você-e-nunca-conseguiria-de-outra-forma. É claro que era tolice dizer que ela não conseguia _respirar _sem ele. Aqui estava ela sem ele, e estava respirando bem, mas... Ele tornava respirar _muito_ mais agradável.

_-Sim, Rin, eu posso viver sem você. A questão é: eu quero isso?_

_Refletida nos olhos dourados dele, ela foi incapaz de se mover, de pensar, de __sentir __qualquer coisa além da gentil carícia do polegar dele ao limpar o rosto dela._

_-A resposta é __não. __Não, eu não quero viver sem você._

_-Mas eu sou humana. – ela falou – Eu vou __morrer. __Vou deixar você sozinho._

Estava _sozinho _agora, não estava? E ela, sinceramente, duvidava que ele estivesse apreciando o adiamento das coisas como ela estava... Não que ela se sentisse "punida" nesta vida que levava... Ela só queria que as coisas não tivessem acontecido daquela forma. Numa realidade alternativa, o irmão e os pais estavam muito vivos. Nenhum _bandido _os atacou e os matou, deixando-a só. Ela nunca viveu numa caverna sozinha. Ela nunca encontrou Sesshoumaru e os aldeões nunca bateram nela. Lobos nunca atacaram o vilarejo, e certamente ela nunca _morreu._

Nisso ela teria casado com uma simples alma como Taro, e eles teriam dois ou três filhos – dois meninos e uma garotinha. Ninguém além do vilarejo pesqueiro saberia da existência dela. O contato com demônios seria limitado pelas histórias de ninar que contaria aos filhos para assustá-los e fazê-los se aquietarem. Ninguém a levaria contra a vontade dela a _qualquer _parte. E Taro, sendo um homem simples e descomplicado, nunca teria alguém que quisesse machucá-lo, ninguém nunca iria querer machucá-la... Isso… era… um _bom _sonho para se ter de tempos em tempos.

Mas a vida que tinha era _muito _melhor que qualquer sonho.

Finalmente alcançou o topo da montanha e olhou para baixo para ver o progresso que fez. Respirou fundo, admirando a vista do tempo – rocha gasta e esculpida e florestas ao longe. Depois soltou o ar e alongou um pouco para a esquerda e um pouco para a direita, a mente vagando para as pessoas que faltavam na vida dela. Por mais que ela estivesse apreciando o gosto da liberdade, talvez o _último_ gosto de liberdade, ela sentia falta dos companheiros de viagem. Se fechasse os olhos e focasse todos os sentidos, seria como se pudesse ouvir as vozes deles agora, cada um chamando-a pelo próprio termo carinhoso.

"_Garota estúpida."_

Conseguia ver o rostinho verde de Jaken na frente dela agora. "Garota estúpida". Aquela era uma das frases favoritas dele, ele dizia muitas coisas para desencorajá-la e encorajá-la ao mesmo tempo.

"_Escute aqui, moça. Você pensa que isto tudo é uma brincadeira. Algum tipo de conto de fadas em que você é a princesa e meu lorde é o lindo príncipe."_

_Agora foi a vez dela de zombar. "Por favor, Jaken, não sou mais ingênua."_

"_Você é ingênua", ele retorquiu. "Principalmente se você espera um 'final feliz para sempre'". _

"_Eu sou inofensiva. Sou só uma 'inútil' humana, como você está cansado de dizer."_

"_Isso era antes", ele disse. "Antes você não era nada. Antes você era descartável, substituível, esquecível. Nada mais que um bicho de estimação, mal digna de ser mencionada."_

"_Bicho?", ela repetiu._

"_Mas, tomando você como mulher, os inimigos deles terão um prato cheio. O ponto fraco que eles constantemente tentarão acertar."_

Mas eu aguento, Rin argumentou ao relembrar as palavras de Jaken. Eu não sou fraca. Eu sobrevivi hoje, e lutei com _sucesso _contra nossos inimigos em comum. Eu o _salvei. _

Imaginou o sapo bufando e virando o rosto para ela. _"Lady Pirralha, __vamos ver quão convencida você fica uma vez que o mestre conseguir o que quer com você."_

E se eu conseguir o que _eu _quero com ele, em vez disso?

De novo, a imaginação dela produziu uma imagem do youkai sapo, desta vez com ele assustado e pasmo, os redondos olhos amarelos arregalados de choque.

"_Você sabe qual é o problema com as fêmeas, Rin? Elas são fracas, muito emotivas e irracionais. Falta-lhes autocontrole e disciplina, e isso faz com que sejam um estorvo. Elas pensam que o mundo pode se curvar diante dos caprichos delas, quando são elas que precisam se curvar ante os caprichos do mundo. É o único jeito." _

_Uma solitária lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Rin e ela imediatamente a limpou._

"_Por que fez isso?", mestra Sumida perguntou. "Por que limpou aquela lágrima? Do que tem tanto medo? Eu já sei o quão fraca, emotiva e irracional você é. Por que tenta esconder?" _

"_Eu sou melhor que isso", ela resmungou__._

"_É mesmo?", a mestra perguntou._

Sim, Rin respondeu resoluta. Lutei contra minha própria fraqueza para fazer o que era necessário e tirarmos nós dois de lá vivos. Você ficaria tão _orgulhosa _de mim hoje, Mestra. Eu fui uma _excelente _representante da minha raça e do meu sexo. Eu ajudei meu lorde, um inimigo e a mim mesma.

Depois de treinar com Mestra Sumida por algum tempo, a seiyuuki youkai pareceu começar a gostar dela, e Rin, não tendo outro modelo feminino, retornou a afeição. Mestra Sumida começou a se referir a ela como "irmãzinha".

_"Rin."_

_"Minha Rin."_

_"Lady Rin."_

_"Este Sesshoumaru dá a palavra dele como o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Lady Rin… Este Sesshoumaru sempre a desejará, e nada que alguém diga ou faça vai mudar isso."_

Lorde Sesshoumaru não era do tipo de meias-palavras, de medi-las ou de descer nível do sentimentalismo. Ele foi honesto e franco sobre os sentimentos dele por ela, e ela genuinamente apreciou isso, principalmente porque ela era muito... nova em toda essa história. Tudo parecia tão esmagador no começo, mas ele esclareceu e corrigiu qualquer dúvida que ela tivesse.

_-Eu amo você, Rin. – ele usou seu tom mais direto e franco – Não é maneira minha dizer de forma tão conceitualmente ininterrupta, mas meus instintos ditam que eu demonstre minha necessidade por você e a lembre da sua importância a minha vida através de atos físicos. – ele prendeu o olhar dela ao dele – Não significa intimidar, nem manipular ou coagir. É simplesmente o jeito masculino de mostrar aprovação, obter aprovação, oferecer conforto e ganhar a atenção da mulher._

O sorriso de Rin alargou. Ela era a "Rin dele" e ele era o "Sesshoumaru dela". Ela _amava _o som disso, mas, sinceramente, o apelido favorito dela veio de Mestre Li. O velho mestre era mais baixo que Rin por quase um palmo, mas no que faltava na estatura ele compensou na coragem nas artes marciais, na pura força de vontade e no educado senso de humor.

_"Eu tenho um nome perfeito para você, minha pupila mais valiosa. De agora em diante, vou me referir a você como Grila de Jade." _

_"Grila de Jade?" a menina de 15 anos riu. "O que quer dizer?" _

_"Jade é uma das mais duras pedras preciosas que existe. É completamente opaca, significando que você não pode ver através dela, mas a beleza dela é evidente tanto por dentro quanto por fora. A força dela está na dureza, na elasticidade, no interior oculto. _

_Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas em marcada surpresa. Ela era mesmo parecida com uma jade? _

_"E Grila porque você fala muuuito, mas não perturba. Sua voz tem uma qualidade musical. As pessoas podem sentar perto e escutar você falar nada importante um dia inteiro." _

_Rin sorriu, rindo educadamente para si. _

_"Mas o senhor gosta de silêncio, Mestre Li. O senhor vive falando que falar é barulho, uma distração, algo feito para facilmente tirar nosso centro." _

_"Quando estamos praticando, sim. Silêncio é preferível. Mas no dia-a-dia," continuou Mestre Li, "quem quer passar todas as horas do dia mergulhado em silêncio? As pessoas precisam de outras por perto. Precisam se comunicar uma com as outras. Se os deuses quisessem que ficássemos isolados, eles não nos colocariam neste imenso e maravilhoso mundo. Eles nos colocariam em pequeninas ilhas a milhares e milhares e milhares de distância uma das outras, assim todos pensariam que são as únicas pessoas no mundo". O velho mestre fechou os olhos e assentiu lentamente. "Não seria triste de ver?" _

Certamente, Mestre Li. Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho.

E então ela começou a andar de novo em busca do lorde ferido.

Ao se aproximar da floresta, algo parecia estar um pouco… fora do lugar… como se todas as árvores estivessem… inclinadas um pouco fora do centro. Quando finalmente adentrou, percebeu que havia algo errado. Todas as árvores haviam sido arrancadas do lugar, depois jogadas a esmo no chão, deixando as raízes parcialmente expostas. Algumas estavam inclinadas para a esquerda, outras para a direita, algumas completamente em horizontal e outras reduzidas a pedaços. Algumas tinham marcas de garras talhadas na casca, outras foram parcialmente corroídas pelas, Rin presumiu, Garras Venenosas do lorde e outras partidas ao meio, como se alguém as tivesse cortado em duas com uma enorme _lâmina_ extremamente afiada, os galhos das árvores tocando o chão coberto de folhas.

Rin observou a destruição por mais um instante, depois continuou o caminho, o sol se pondo lentamente abaixo do horizonte, tingindo o céu em tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo, uma brisa fria do último outono agitando as folhas mortas espalhadas na trilha da floresta.

Você estava procurando por mim, Sesshoumaru? Estava procurando por mim, e não conseguiu me encontrar.

Um sorriso triste de compreensão passou pelo rosto dela. O outro pé na situação, não é? Estou caminhando exatamente na mesma trilha que você andou para me achar, para eu encontrar você. Só não… _espero _encontrá-lo já que não tenho como rastreá-lo nessa distância. Eu vou continuar indo para casa até encontrar você, ou você me encontrar, ou talvez Jaken e Ah-Un esbarrem em nós. Mas para você sem poder me rastrear, sem saber onde fui...

Não admira que tenha arrancado a cabeça de Akemi.

Entrou numa visível trilha, desviando de árvores tortas, e foi em direção ao antigo acampamento, deixando a memória guiá-la. O que passou pela sua cabeça quando percebeu que eu havia desaparecido?

Vi você naquela noite, em pé onde estou, o veneno gotejando das garras. Óbvio que estava com raiva, mas o que mais passava pela sua cabeça? Ficou _assustado _pela minha segurança? Ficou preocupado a respeito de quem me tinha e o que fariam comigo? Ficou com medo de nunca mais me ver de novo?

Eu sei que _eu _fiquei.

Parou imóvel, totalmente incrédula, na frente da destruição diante dela. Verdade, isso não era nada comparado ao dano que causou ao vilarejo, mas... não havia mais clareira _alguma. _As árvores ao redor da área foram cortadas, esmagadas e feitas aos pedaços, os troncos caídos que cruzavam o caminho de terra queimada cheiravam a ácido, fumaça e cinzas. As pedras que ficaram quase no limite da clareira, a pedra sobre a qual Sesshoumaru e ela sentaram, comeram e... _dormiram_ da última vez havia sido demolida, pulverizada e reduzida a um pó fino e cinzento. A fogueira que o lorde fizera para mantê-la aquecida e fazer a refeição dela não estava mais à vista, sem dúvida embaixo de folhas de madeira e rocha esmagada.

Esperava, pelo menos, que retornando aqui encontrasse um lugar mais adequado para acampar por uma noite, e talvez, apenas talvez, Sesshoumaru estivesse esperando por ela aqui... mas agora ela precisava continuar. Não havia jeito de conseguir dormir num lugar que tinha tão obviamente sofrido a fúria do lorde. Tinha certeza que seria difícil encontrar um lugar para dormir à noite, independente de onde estivesse, mas aquele local iria amplificar os pesadelos em dez vezes.

Conseguiu lidar com as visões de Yori em frente a ela, batendo nela, pressionando o metal frio da espada na frágil garganta dela. Conseguiu lidar com os pensamentos de Suki subjugando Kimi e pegando-a pela cabeça para desenterrar as lembranças que menos gostava. Conseguiu aguentar a dor de costelas quebradas, partes do corpo feridas, purificação e cura mística. Conseguiu até mesmo suportar sentir a mão de Takeda agarrada ao pescoço dela e ele empurrar o rosto dela para lamber uma poça de vômito.

Entretanto, não conseguiu aguentar a visão do lorde sofrendo.

Não tinha ideia de como era a Floresta da Aflição que Kimi contou a ela... Mas não conseguia imaginar uma manifestação mais clara de aflição, perda, frustração e desespero que aquela. E queria chegar o mais longe possível disso.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou frio, sozinho e incapaz de se mover, sentado debaixo de enormes galhos de uma árvore de magnólia. Ele não sabia ao certo para _onde _Tenseiga o transportou, mas mesmo com os sentidos demoníacos reduzidos ele sabia _duas _coisas. Um: Rin não estava com ele, e dois: havia três youkais _muito _perto dele.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru, finalmente podemos conversar sob _meus _termos.

E ele _conhecia _aquela voz...

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _Já sabem o que fazer, né? Tá vendo o link pra comentar aí embaixo? Oiêêê...


	27. Sob uma luz diferente

In a Different Light

Capítulo 26: _Sob uma luz diferente_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Analoguec/Shampoo-chan_

_Beta-reader: Doks_

_**No final do capítulo passado: **_

Sesshoumaru acordou frio, sozinho e incapaz de se mover, sentado debaixo de enormes galhos de uma árvore de magnólia. Ele não sabia ao certo para _onde _Tenseiga o transportou, mas mesmo com os sentidos demoníacos reduzidos ele sabia _duas _coisas. Um: Rin não estava com ele, e dois: havia três youkais _muito _perto dele.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru, finalmente podemos conversar sob _meus _termos.

E ele _conhecia _aquela voz...

-Sempre imaginei alguém derrubando você com um ou dois golpes, e finalmente parece que alguém conseguiu.

Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente. Um ou dois golpes, com certeza. Embora ele fosse o último a admitir, ele estava _completamente_ desamparado – nem mesmo capaz de ficar sob os dois pés – e o velho amigo do pai dele sabia disso.

-Bokuseno. – falou friamente.

Um galho cheio de folhas acima dele sacudiu enquanto a antiga árvore youkai dava uma risada.

-Então você se _lembra _de mim. Quanto tempo já faz, meu jovem lorde? Uma década? Mais que isso, talvez?

Antes que o lorde pudesse responder, um dos dois_ outros_ youkais que ele sentiu na área próxima irrompeu através da vegetação rasteira, com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em mãos.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru! Lorde Sesshoumaru! Este Jaken _sabia _que tinha sentido sua honorável presença. – o sapo parou diante do lorde e se curvou numa reverência. Quando o servo levantou a cabeça de novo, os olhos amarelos ficaram duas vezes maiores que o tamanho normal – Lorde Sesshoumaru... O que _aconteceu _ao senhor?

As finas roupas de seda normalmente brancas estavam em farrapos e destruídas, cheias de sujeira, sangue, chamuscadas em alguns pontos, a manga esquerda do haori estava completamente queimada, revelando o que sobrou do braço esquerdo. O cabelo do mestre estava igualmente em péssimo estado, emaranhado com galhos e folhas secas, manchado com sujeira e sangue, e algumas das finas mechas prateadas continuaram as mesmas, enquanto que outras estavam da cor do carvão. Mas esses eram problemas relativamente pequenos que poderiam ser consertados com um mergulho num rio e com a passagem do tempo. A roupa e a armadura podiam se reparar, e com alguns momentos de cuidado, o lorde voltaria ao normal, tão nítido, imaculado e mortalmente bonito como sempre. Mas havia um problema muito maior que se apresentava aos olhos de Jaken. Havia um enorme _buraco _no meio da armadura de Sesshoumaru que expunha uma ferida aberta sangrando um pouco no peito queimado, que chegava até a parte de trás da armadura. Se o sapo tivesse a audácia e a motivação, ele poderia passar as _duas _mãos pelo buraco e tocar a casca do velho tronco de Bokuseno, no qual o lorde estava no momento se... _sustentando? _

Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo o poderoso lorde fora infligido com tão grave injúria, mas no momento, o ferimento mostrava uma pequena indicação de estar fechando. Jaken engoliu em seco, apertando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em mãos. Se ele próprio tivesse um ferimento do tipo ele estaria morto, ou rolando de um lado a outro no chão, gritando de dor, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face. O lorde, no entanto, não mostrava qualquer indicação de desconforto.

-Jaken. – o lorde rosnou.

-S-Sim, lorde?

-Este Sesshoumaru detesta ser encarado.

Rapidamente ele desviou o olhar, o sangue correndo frio pela espinha.

-Sim, meu lorde. Desculpe, lorde.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a presença do terceiro youkai não muito longe no caminho da floresta, alimentando-se da grama verde, o lorde presumiu.

-Jaken, você seguiu as minhas instruções? Você procurou a bainha como eu ordenei?

A resposta de Jaken foi interrompida por outro acesso de risadas da antiga árvore de magnólia.

-Como você esquece rápido das coisas, meu jovem Lorde Sesshoumaru. Nem uma _folhinha _dos meus galhos sai daqui sem que eu diga, e, até agora, isso não aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru rosnou interiormente. Velho amigo da família e sábio respeitado ou não, Bokuseno ainda era um dos subordinados dele, e como tal, sujeito às ordens dele. Mas a velha árvore poderia ser muito astuta e nociva, e ele não tinha desejo algum de se portar sob tal luz em frente a um servo...

-Jaken.

-Sim, lorde? – ele voltou a dar atenção, mas, recordando as palavras do lorde, recusou-se a encontrar o olhar dele.

-Pegue Ah-Un e vá buscar Rin. Você vai encontrá-la a aproximadamente 20 milhas a oeste.

-Sim, lorde. Agora mesmo, lorde. – ele se curvou em respeito, depois virou-se e voltou para a trilha, apertando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em mãos, mantendo a cabeça abaixada.

-E Jaken?

O outro parou, a cabeça ainda curvada.

-Sim, lorde?

-_Não _retorne sem ela.

-Claro, meu lorde. Sim, lorde. O senhor pode confiar neste Jaken.

-Então vá e deixe a espada aqui.

-Eu vou pegá-la com Ah-Un agora, lorde. – o sapo fez outra vez uma reverência, depois saiu em disparada atrás do dragão, que desceu mais na trilha em busca da grama mais verde.

-Então. – Bokuseno começou – O que o seu servo disse é verdade. A garota ainda viaja com você.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o casco da árvore se deslocar atrás de si, sem dúvida formando a dura e calorosa face que ele havia se acostumado a ver. Mas o porquê de Bokuseno escolher tal coisa quando ele estava incapaz de ficar cara a cara com o demônio estava além da compreensão dele. O velho amigo do pai podia projetar a voz pelo bosque de qualquer forma, com ou sem o que se poderia chamar de boca. O Lorde do Oeste simplesmente tinha a sensação de que a velha árvore estava _desfrutando _olhá-lo daquele jeito, e ficou _satisfeito _com o fato de que não tinha um conhecimento definido do que se passava atrás... sem dúvida o velho estava tirando a oportunidade de fazer alguma graça, colocando flores e outros absurdos no cabelo dele.

Rosnou intimamente com o pensamento e silenciosamente jurou que assim que a espinha dele estivesse novamente formada e recuperasse a sensação abaixo do tronco, ele deixaria aquele bosque e _nunca _mais retornaria. Podia ainda ser jovem, mas _não_ era criança. Ele ainda era o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, e esse título por si _só_ demandaria respeito e autoridade.

-E então? – a árvore inquiriu.

Jaken retornou com a espada, deitando-a ao lado do lorde e disparando para resolver as outras ordens do lorde.

-Meu servo não tem motivos para inventar falsas histórias. Tudo que ele deve ter dito a você foi como este Sesshoumaru instruiu.

Os três galhos balançaram de novo enquanto as risadas ressoavam por todo o bosque enclausurado.

-Então, apesar de todo o desprezo e escárnio que mostrou _tanto_ ao seu pai _quanto _ao seu irmão mais novo, _você _decidiu tomar uma _humana _como esposa?

-Correto.

A risada dele aumentou, fazendo tremer o chão também.

-Oh, como o poder decaiu.

Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente, amaldiçoando Tenseiga por largá-lo no bosque dele.

-O nobre e poderoso InuTaisho Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos mais temíveis demônios de todo o Japão, quer casar com uma garotinha pegadora de flores, sorridente, de classe inferior e mortal.

Sesshoumaru ficou imperturbável. Era, afinal, a reação que esperava do antigo youkai.

Bokuseno continuou a insultar e provocá-lo.

-Conte-me, jovem lorde, o Inferno congelou _mesmo? _Eu não posso sair do bosque, mas ainda não posso acreditar que o mundo mudou _tanto _assim.

-Você já acabou? – o lorde perguntou casualmente.

-Não mesmo. – ele riu – Conte-me, o que uma coisinha linda e preciosa como aquela criança vê numa criatura tão sem bondade, sem coração e sem _graça _como você?

-Você terá que perguntar a ela. – ele respondeu calmamente.

-Eu pretendo. – ele replicou – Sendo o filho do seu pai, eu posso ver a razão pela _sua_ atração por uma criatura tão calorosa, viva e indubitavelmente _adorável_, mas por que _ela _teria o mínimo de interesse em você vai além da minha compreensão. – a risada da antiga árvore de magnólia logo morreu, e o bosque ficou em silêncio – Hmmm... – a árvore pensava em voz alta – Talvez ela fique com você por piedade e obrigação. Ela é pensativa e altruísta, e você a _reviveu _com Tenseiga, não foi?

-Correto.

-Talvez ela procure sacrificar a própria felicidade para saciar sua necessidade por companhia. – ele concluiu de uma vez.

-Absurdo. – era para ser uma réplica para si mesmo, não para falar em voz alta.

-Oh? – a árvore riu – O que então? Ela não é altruísta ou você não é solitário?

O lorde não replicou.

-Diga-me, jovem lorde, por que reviveu a pequenina em primeiro lugar? O que deu em você para trazer uma vida _humana _de volta à miséria e à inferior existência?

Uma imagem do sorriso de Rin com os dentes quebrados surgiu na mente dele. O primeiro sorriso que deu a ele. Ela havia apanhado e estava machucada, mas ainda assim sorria para ele.

-Era um teste. – disse simplesmente – Este Sesshoumaru desejava testar os poderes de Tenseiga, então assim o fez.

-Então por que a manteve com você? – a árvore perguntou – A espada passou no teste e devolveu a vida a ela. Por que não abandonou a criança? Deixá-la ao longo do caminho?

-Este Sesshoumaru tentou. – ele respondeu honestamente – Ela não ficou assustada. Ela se recusou a ficar para trás.

Risadas sinceras escaparam da boca de Bokuseno e ressoaram pelo verde bosque e pelos caminhos parcialmente iluminados enquanto a brisa fria do outono preenchia o ar, levemente eriçando o cabelo emaranhado de Sesshoumaru.

-Talvez você não seja tão sem graça quanto eu pensei. – a árvore riu – Está tentando me dizer que um inu-youkai de sangue puro não pôde _correr_ ou ser mais _esperto_ que uma simples criança humana?

Se Sesshoumaru pudesse se mover…

-Seja honesto consigo mesmo, garoto. Você parecerá menos tolo.

Se um velho _tolo _pensava que _ele _era um tolo era de pouca importância para ele.

-Você manteve aquela garota por perto por uma e única razão… Você _gostou _dela. Nada menos e você a teria matado na hora.

Sesshoumaru bufou. Podia ser até verdade, mas não era da conta do velho tolo.

-Você manteve Jaken por perto porque, apesar de todas as trapalhadas e inépcia, ele genuinamente _gosta _de você, mesmo sendo o pesadelo que você é, e você manteve a garota porque genuinamente gostou dela.

-Este Sesshoumaru falha em ver o objetivo desta discussão, velho. Meu servo veio aqui com um simples pedido, e eu exijo saber o porquê de não ter sido cumprido.

-Velho? – Bokuseno repetiu – Exigir? – repetiu igualmente confuso – Mesmo na sua atual _vulnerável _posição, você se dirige a mim com tal pretensão e desrespeito?

Sesshoumaru zombou ao notar um gracioso ramo serpentear pela árvore e balançar na frente do rosto dele, o final ameaçando enrolar-se no pescoço.

-Você não ousaria. – ele replicou calmamente.

O ramo lentamente retrocedeu, subindo de volta para os poderosos galhos da antiga árvore youkai.

-Está certíssimo, jovem lorde. _Eu _não ousaria. Pelo seu pai, eu não levantaria uma folha para machucá-lo… mas há muitos outros que sim.

-Isso deveria ser novidade para mim? – ele perguntou calmamente.

-Diga-me, garoto, por que você não veio, _pessoalmente, _pedir uma bainha para a espada da sua pretendente?

-Este Sesshoumaru tinha outros assuntos para resolver. Eu enviei meu servo antes para reduzir o tempo de viagem. Nós temos um prazo, e este Sesshoumaru sabe que leva tempo fazer tais itens místicos.

-Oh? – a árvore perguntou – Você fez isso para poupar tempo e _não _para evitar embaraço?

-Este Sesshoumaru não tem nada para ficar envergonhado.

-Oh? – ele perguntou novamente – Fale-me porque você se importa com a garota.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio. Ele não tinha obrigação _alguma _de responder às divagações da velha árvore. Os sentimentos dele para com Rin não eram da conta de ninguém além da dele mesmo.

-Não? – Bokuseno perguntou – Não pode me dizer? – ele o cutucou mais ainda – Bem, então diga-me que _ela_ se importa com você e que está simplesmente correspondendo as afeições dela para não fazê-la se sentir tola e indesejada.

Nada.

O tom de provocação da árvore se intensificou.

-Diga-me que você requer minha _assistência _para fazer uma bainha para a espada da sua _amada _para que ela assim afaste humanos e demônios, tanto um quanto outro, que não aprove o inconveniente relacionamento entre vocês.

De novo, silêncio.

-Diga-me por que você a reviveu. O porquê de ela ainda estar com você. Diga-me por que _eu _devo ajudá-lo quando o resto da comunidade de youkais está obrigado a se voltar contra vocês, e você não pode me mostrar um _pingo _de consideração, mesmo pela amizade que seu pai e eu uma vez compartilhamos.

Ainda nada.

Bokuseno suspirou, o antigo humor e espíritos positivos esquecidos.

-Jovem lorde… quando o seu pai veio aqui procurando conselho meu a respeito de pedir Lady Izayoi como esposa, eu o adverti a não fazer isso.

Sesshoumaru silenciosamente absorveu aquela… _surpreendente _informação enquanto o tecido místico das roupas começava a se consertar. Logo, o buraco do haori no peito dele estaria completamente fechado, disfarçando a ferida ainda exposta, e a manga esquerda, que embora não estivesse completamente terminada, agora cobria o que restou do braço esquerdo.

-Eu não tenho nada contra a jovem dama. - Bokuseno continuou. – E, claro, não tenho nada mais que o maior respeito por seu grande pai e tudo mais que ele fez tanto por humanos quanto por demônios.

-Mas? – Sesshoumaru incitou com a curiosidade despertada.

-Mesmo os mais nobres e mais poderosos não pode simplesmente fazer o que bem desejam. Há certos padrões que devem ser respeitados na sociedade dos youkais, como você já sabe, meu jovem lorde. Você me lembrou muito o seu pai em mais de uma ocasião por causa desses padrões.

Sim. Ele recordava essas… discussões que tivera com pai com relação à mãe de InuYasha. Ele tivera uma bela… _escolha _de palavras para descrever a humana, e ele ficou com um monte de costelas quebradas por causa disso.

Naquela época, simplesmente não compreendia como o pai pudesse valorizar aquela… _fêmea_ mais que a própria família, ele mesmo, o próprio filho. Mas agora…

Se _alguém _falasse tais coisas a respeito de Rin por _qualquer _motivo…

-Isso é irrelevante. – Sesshoumaru disse calmamente.

-Irrelevante? – Bokuseno perguntou.

-Este Sesshoumaru escolheu, e ele não será julgado.

-Não? – a árvore perguntou.

-Não.

-Não? – ele repetiu.

-Este Sesshoumaru não irá se repetir.

Outra brisa soprou no bosque, sacudindo as folhas, mexendo a grama, balançando as pontas do cabelo dele.

-Diga-me, jovem lorde, o que faz você pensar que pode se opor aos outros quando você não pode nem ficar em _pé_ na minha frente?

O Lorde do Oeste ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o tom sardônico do youkai.

-Isso é um desafio?

A árvore riu mais uma vez.

-Você se engana, jovem lorde. Mas _qual _desafio um filhotinho machucado pode apresentar contra mim?

-Em doze horas, eu asseguro que este Sesshoumaru estará recuperado, inteiro e bem equipado para lidar com qualquer coisa que deseja atirar contra ele.

-E por que eu deveria esperar? – ele perguntou.

-Porque você é um youkai honorável. Não seria típico de sua parte atacar um oponente que está... despreparado para combate.

-E _por que_ você está tão "despreparado" para a batalha, meu garoto? Você irritou um esquadrão de mikos e as provocou até que elas quisessem purificá-lo?

-Foram _elas _que me provocaram.

-Oh?

-Elas pegaram algo que não lhes pertenciam. – ele conseguia sentir os olhos de Bokuseno nas costas dele.

-Foi isso, meu jovem lorde?

-Foi.

-E o que elas _pegaram _que não lhes pertencia?

Sesshoumaru foi lento para responder. A velha árvore já tinha declarado desaprovar a união. Como ele se sentiria se soubesse que ele _já _falhara com as deveres dele de proteger a companheira? Não que ele desse a _mínima_, claro. Simplesmente não estava com humor para mais insinuações da árvore.

-Ah, não pode responder essa, é? Bem, por que a garota não está com você agora? Por que mandou seu servo procurá-la a 20 milhas a oeste?

-Foi onde este Sesshoumaru a viu pela da última vez.

-E como você ousou deixar coisa tão delicada fora da sua vista por um _instante? _

Delicada? Rin?

_Seu bastardo! _

_Talvez seja bosta de animal. _

_Maldição…_

E embora as técnicas de luta dela não tivessem efeito sobre ele, provaram ser muito úteis ao lidar com as sequestradoras.

-Pelo que me recordo, a garota era muito propensa a desastres. – ele soltou outra sincera gargalhada – Eu ainda tenho que encontrar alguém que esteja _disposto _a tentar subir no mais alto dos _meus _galhos. Embora a pobre criaturinha quase tenha caído nos braços da morte ao fazê-lo.

Mas ele estava lá para pegá-la.

-Por que você não vai providenciar uma bainha para a espada dela?

-Por que você requer tal bainha para uma espada mortal?

-Para a proteção dela. – ele falou simplesmente. – A de Tessaiga age como uma barreira contra certos ataques demoníacos. Este Sesshoumaru deseja o mesmo nível de proteção para a companheira dele.

-Ahh! – a árvore gritou – Finalmente nós temos as _próprias_ palavras do nosso jovem lorde. Ele _não_ se referindo às palavras ditas pelo servo, e _não _está simplesmente concordando ou _discordando _com as declarações feitas por mim.

-Este Sesshoumaru não vê sentido algum em repetir coisas que já são de conhecimento.

-Talvez seja porque nós gostamos de _ouvi-las. _

-Absurdo. Tais coisas são uma perda de tempo e energia. Se você está _senil _demais para se lembrar do mais simples dos detalhes...

-Eu tenho esquecido possivelmente mais do que você saberá, meu jovem lorde. Você fez bem em lembrar isso.

-É claro que este Sesshoumaru lembrará. _Eu _não estou senil.

Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que ouviu um movimento acima dele, mas como não podia se virar para olhar, não havia jeito de definitivamente saber. Maldita árvore de magnólia… Se tiver colocado seiva de árvore e flores no cabelo dele de novo...

-Eu vou dar o mesmo aviso que dei ao seu pai. É uma união imprudente. Pode fazê-los felizes num curto prazo, mas ao expirar, as únicas coisas que podem vir disto são morte, destruição e ruína.

Desgraça, Sesshoumaru adicionou mentalmente. Na lista dele de "por que não" estava morte, destruição e desgraça.

-Então, que assim seja.

A velha árvore riu.

-Ela significa tanto assim para você? – ele perguntou – Seria tão horrível ser feliz _por_ ela do que _com _ela? Não pode deixá-la de lado e escolher outra parceira menos controversa, e deixá-la com os outros da própria espécie? Ou… se você realmente deseja a companhia dela para sua cama, tenha-a como amante, mas não como uma esposa.

-Vergonhoso. – ele cuspiu.

-Oh? O seu pai teve _diversas _amantes antes de tomar sua mãe como esposa, e ele _brevemente _retornou a esses caminhos _depois _da morte dela e _antes _de assumir com Lady Izayoi.

-_Eu _não sou o meu pai.

-Não, você não é. – Bokuseno concordou – Você não é tão velho, tão forte ou tão _popular _como ele era. Mas, voltando à garota, se mantê-la como amante é tão desagradável para você e desistir dela está completamente fora de questão, sugiro que _espere _alguns anos. Tome-a como companheira se precisar, mas deixe-a ser a _quarta _ou a _quinta, _não a primeira. Se ela realmente se _importar _com você, ela deve ficar feliz de aceitar o que puder. É apenas uma _humana, _afinal de contas, e apenas uma camponesa. Lady Izayoi tinha o direito de esperar um pouco mais de Lorde Toga, sendo ela mesma de sangue nobre, mas a sua pobre moleca não tem nem onde cair morta.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram, a ira começando a aumentar.

-Eu _não _vou deixá-la nas mãos de outro. Eu _não _vou deixá-la de lado. Eu _não _vou esperar, nem ter _qualquer _outra companheira além dela. Eu a _revivi _porque ela se importou comigo. Eu a _mantive _porque gostei de me importar com ela. Ela fica ao meu lado porque eu sou _afortunado. _Ela _não _é uma moleca. Eu _não _sou meu pai. Eu _não _quero sua bainha, e _não_ _pedi _seu conselho. Este Sesshoumaru falou, e o assunto está _encerrado. _

Bokuseno riu.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Você mudou tanto desde os dias da sua juventude, jovem InuTaisho. Eu me recordo de termos tido uma opinião discordante há alguns séculos, e você não perdeu palavras comigo. Simplesmente tentou me _fazer _em pedaços com as suas garras.

O outro rosnou mais uma vez.

-Eu, é claro, bati muito em você, deixei-o inconsciente e usei um pouco da minha seiva para adornar seu cabelo com flores na esperança de que isso ensinasse você a ser mais _gentil _com os youkais mais velhos.

-Este Sesshoumaru se lembra.

-E sobre _o que _era mesmo a briga? – ele se perguntou em voz alta.

Sesshoumaru o olhou ameaçador.

-Ah, sim! Aquela cortesã, qual era o nome dela? Com quem você estava tão encantado?

Sesshoumaru recusou-se a responder.

-Vamos, meu rapaz, você se lembra dela. Você veio aqui com seu pai para discutir tomá-la como esposa, e eu a chamei de prostituta sem rodeios. Ela estava no cio com _todos _os filhos dos quatro territórios, e não preferia nem um a outro... Qual _era _o nome dela?

Novamente, ele recusou-se a reviver as humilhações da juventude.

-Mitsuko! Esse era o nome dela! – ele riu.

-Mitsuko _era _uma prostituta.

-Mas é claro que ela era. E uma das boas, pelo que ouvi falar. Não admira que tenha perdido sua influenciável cabecinha por ela.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Ela o fez de tolo, não foi?

-Se quer chegar a algum lugar com essa conversa, este Sesshoumaru sugere que o faça depressa.

A árvore deixou as risadas morrerem.

-Ah, sim, o meu ponto é… Você parece ter se tornado mais comedido com o passar dos anos. Não é tão cabeça quente mais.

Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente.

-E _eu_ preciso até elogiá-lo pela maneira que lidou com o seu irmão quando o sangue demoníaco tomou conta dele.

Sesshoumaru zombou de novo.

-Eu tinha que dizer a você isso, mas você nunca mais me fez outra visita. Tenho certeza que seu pai teria ficado orgulho, também.

O Lorde do Oeste ficou com a testa franzida, pensativo.

-Este Sesshoumaru tem as dúvidas dele.

A árvore riu.

-Você é muito melhor em guardar rancor do que o seu pai era. Se seu pai ainda vivesse, eu tenho certeza de que você teria deixado os problemas do passado para trás agora. Quanto tempo faz isso? – Bokuseno perguntou.

-Setenta e oito anos. – ele replicou sem rodeios – Talvez quase 79.

-Está vendo? – a árvore riu de novo – Tempo mais que suficiente para pai e filho fazerem as pazes... E mesmo se você não pudesse antes, certamente dado à sua _atual_ situação, tenho certeza de que você e ele chegariam a termos muito mais amigáveis.

Amigos? Sesshoumaru se questionou. Ele nunca vira o pai como outra coisa além daquilo: o _pai _dele, o grande e nobre Lorde das Terras do Oeste, o único InuTaisho, um inu youkai sem igual. Ele não era amigo. Ele era o pai dele e comandante. Ele era…

_Ele planejou seguir o exemplo do pai e procurar uma companheira adequada quando ficasse adulto, produzindo o herdeiro requerido para continuar a linhagem, e depois continuar com a vida dele como melhor servisse. _

_Os pais dele eram inegavelmente devotados um ao outro, como o dever e a honra ditavam, e ambos eram muito… amigáveis um com o outro durante a tarefa da união. Mas era claro para quem tivesse olhos que a ligação duradoura deles residia apenas dentro de si, Sesshoumaru, o filho único. _

_Quando a mãe dele morreu, o pai teve o período adequado de luto, e depois encontrou… outra. _

"_O seu pai tinha diversas amantes antes de tomar sua mãe como esposa, e ele brevemente retornou a esses caminhos depois da morte dela e antes de assumir com Lady Izayoi." _

O pai dele era…

… _De alguma forma… negligente nos estudos a respeito das mulheres, e havia algumas lições que ele aprendeu por si só – da maneira mais difícil. Verdadeiramente, algumas fêmeas estavam interessadas apenas no título dele, e outras ficavam animadas apenas pela perspectiva de ganhar parte das terras dele. Elas não tinham interesse verdadeiro nele. Meramente o viam como o meio para um fim. _

_A união entre pai e mãe tinha sido arranjada. Tinha pouquíssimo a ver com… amor e tudo a ver com prestígio e poder. _

_Apesar de Sesshoumaru ter tido um limitado contado com Izayoi, a mãe de InuYasha, ele a conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer que ela era o completo oposto da mãe dele. Enquanto a mãe era muito… fria, tanto no temperamento quanto na conduta, a mãe de InuYasha era, na opinião dele, muito calorosa e amigável, totalmente confiável e acolhedora. _

_Sim, o pai marcou Izayoi como parceira para a vida toda, e se ele não tivesse morrido, Sesshoumaru presumiu que os dois ainda estariam vivendo... muito _felizes_ juntos. _

_Mas, pelos erros do pai, Sesshoumaru aprendeu uma coisa – casar por… amor… era algo para ser evitado a todo custo… A união dele com Izayoi trouxe nada mais que conflitos e lutas, morte, destruição e decadência. Era melhor viver as paixões na juventude, tirá-las do sistema e limpar a mente, então depois arrumar a vida com uma sensível união com alguém da própria classe, e passar os demais anos em conforto e complacência, observando os filhotes crescerem enquanto eles viam as terras que deixou para eles. _

"_Eu vou dar o mesmo aviso que dei ao seu pai. É uma união imprudente. Pode fazer você feliz num curto prazo, mas ao expirar, as únicas coisas que podem vir disto são morte, destruição e ruína."_

"_Ela significa tanto assim para você? – ele perguntou – Seria tão horrível ser feliz por ela do que com ela? Não pode deixá-la de lado e escolher outra parceira menos controversa, e deixá-la com os outros da própria espécie? Ou… se você realmente deseja a companhia dela para sua cama, tenha-a como amante, mas não como uma esposa... Se ela realmente se importa com você, ela deve ficar feliz de aceitar o que ela puder. É apenas uma humana, afinal de contas, e apenas uma camponesa. Lady Izayoi tinha o direito de esperar um pouco mais de Lorde Toga, sendo ela mesma de sangue nobre, mas a sua pobre moleca não tem nem onde cair morta."_

_Sim. Ele recordava essas… discussões que tivera com pai com relação à mãe de InuYasha. Ele tivera uma bela…_ escolha_ de palavras para descrever a humana, e ele ficou com um monte de costelas quebradas por causa disso. _

_Naquela época, simplesmente não compreendia como o pai pudesse valorizar aquela…_ fêmea_ mais que a própria família, ele mesmo, o próprio filho. Mas agora… _

_Se _alguém_ falasse tais coisas a respeito de Rin por _qualquer_ motivo… _

O pai dele foi apenas um macho...

_Mas com Rin, desde que descobrira o... incomum apego que sentia pela garota, todo dia era uma luta por equilíbrio, por controle. Naquela noite, desde aquela noite há duas semanas, ele se viu... sentindo coisas que literalmente não sentia há séculos._

_Antes de ela retornar, e temendo que ela não retornasse, ele se sentiu... sozinho e abandonado. Quando Rin retornou ao acampamento, houve um breve momento de alegria, seguido de uma corrente inadequada de desejo. Mas mudou quando a direção do vento mudou, e ele notou alguma coisa outra além do cheiro de Rin. Não apenas havia retornado para ele tarde, como também ela estava coberta pelo cheiro daquele jovem, macho humano, aquele Taro, como ela o chamou. Aquilo o deixou irritado. Irritado, ciumento, enojado e... ferido... Ferido por ela ter escolhido outro alguém senão ele._

_Quando ela chorou aos pés dele, implorando para não mandá-la embora, as palavras entrecortadas por soluços, o sal das lágrimas carregando pesadamente o ar, ele sentiu pena... e remorso pelas ações dele terem causado tamanha dor nela. E quando ela o chamou pelo nome, sem o título, as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e a voz suave e melodiosa calou... Calor. Ele sentiu um imenso calor naquele momento. Calor, ternura e essa... imperiosa vontade de protegê-la, de abraçá-la e mantê-la segura..._

O pai dele era _apenas _um macho, assim como ele.

A necessidade _dele _de ficar por perto e proteger a mãe de InuYasha… _não_ era tão diferente que o desejo dele de se manter por perto e proteger Rin.

-Talvez você esteja correto, Bokuseno. Talvez… se meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, nós teríamos chegado a termos mais amigáveis.

-Talvez? – o amigo do pai deu uma risada – Você acha que um pai deixaria o filho ficar distante por tanto tempo assim?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

-Então você ainda tem inveja do seu irmão mais novo, pelo que vejo, ainda convencido que seu pai o amava mais.

De novo, nenhuma resposta.

-Ele deu tudo que você precisava, não foi? Assim como ele deu a InuYasha tudo o que _ele _precisava. Diga-me, jovem lorde, como seria a sua vida sem Tenseiga?

Havia ele mesmo se perguntado aquilo não muito recentemente.

-Nós estaríamos tendo esta conversa? Você teria um _enorme _buraco no seu peito?

-Somente os Destinos seriam capazes de responder isso.

-Ah, suponho que seja verdade isso. Mas você certamente não teria essa garota de quem aparentemente não consegue se livrar.

-Não. – ele finalmente admitiu – Não, eu não teria.

-Então… Parece que seu pai fez a você um enorme favor, no final das contas.

-Sim… - ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça – _Parece_ que ele fez.

Bokuseno deu uma risada, balançando muitas das folhas dele.

-Então, pai sempre sabe o que é melhor.

Dizer que o pai dele estava certo seria admitir que _ele _havia estado… errado… Mas… ele _estivera _errado, não? Se _ele _tivesse _algum _direito de estar com Rin, ele _precisava_ estar errado, não precisava?

-Sim. – ele finalmente concluiu. Ele estivera errado ao se opor ao relacionamento com Izayoi. Não era papel dele interferir e se intrometer na felicidade do pai quando, ao que agora parecia, ele tivera tão pouca _alegria _na vida dele para começar. Quando os outros se voltaram contra ele, ele, como o filho mais velho, deveria ter sido o primeiro a se erguer em defesa. Mas ele não fez isso, e agora ele não tinha ninguém na _área _dele... Não que ele _precisasse _de alguém...

-Humilhação é uma lição difícil de aprender, não é, meu jovem lorde?

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora em resposta.

-Mesmo o seu pai falhou em sobressair nesse ponto em particular. Ele presumiu que a força dele o proporcionaria o direito de simplesmente fazer as coisas como bem o agradassem, sem pedir desculpas e sem dar explicações.

-Mas dá o direito. - Sesshoumaru replicou.

-Não funcionou com você, não foi?

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-Quando você se _recusou _a aceitar Lady Izayoi na família, a surra que levou do seu pai alterou sua opinião de todo?

-Não. – ele replicou calmamente.

-Você não pode ganhar amigos através da força, jovem lorde.

-Meu pai tinha muitos aliados, velho Bokuseno.

-Eu não pensava que deveria dizer a você que aliados não _são _amigos, jovem lorde. Aliados podem mudar as alianças. Amigos, amigos _verdadeiros, _ficam ao seu lado independente de tudo. E, triste dizer isso, o seu pai não tinha muitos amigos... nem mesmo o próprio filho.

Aquela _dor, _aquele incômodo, aquele vazio no centro do peito dele... E não era daquele ataque místico da mulher.

-Sim, o seu pai sabia como conquistar territórios e intimidar os rivais, _e _ele era um governante justo com compaixão por _todos_ os assuntos, _mas..._ humilhação não era o ponto forte dele, e ele pagou mortalmente por causa disso.

-E o seu conselho? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

A árvore riu.

-Você? Querendo meu conselho?

-Este Sesshoumaru não procurou seu conselho antes nesse assunto, e já falou muito. Mas… ele _está _fazendo isso agora. Eu… Este Sesshoumaru faria o esforço necessário como forma de preservar a segurança da companheira. _Se_ uma altercação puder se evitada, eu gostaria de fazê-la.

-Está falando sério, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

O outro deu um ligeiro assentimento em resposta.

-Sim.

Silêncio subitamente preencheu o pequeno bosque enquanto outra brisa fria soprava.

-Isso não pode ser evitado. – Bokuseno finalmente replicou.

-Entendo. – o lorde demônio respondeu.

-Mesmo no melhor cenário de circunstâncias, a sua união com uma humana causará turbulências e conflitos. _Você_ pode ter mudado, mas os tempos não.

-Como eu pensei. - Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-Mas, meu jovem lorde, você pode contar com este "velho" como seu amigo. Eu não o vejo terminar seus dias como o seu pai... principalmente quando você parece ter tanto potencial.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos da boca dele.

-Eu agradeço, Bokuseno.

O velho youkai riu.

-Eu gostava muito da sua mãe, Lady Sora, tanto quanto de Lady Izayoi. Elas completaram o seu pai cada uma de um jeito. E eu estremeço ao pensar em algo ruim sucedendo àquela doce menina de quem você não pôde correr ou ser mais esperto.

Sesshoumaru riu discretamente para si.

-Como conselheiro, jovem lorde, meu aviso continua em pé. É uma união imprudente.

O lorde assentiu em entendimento.

-Mas, como seu amigo e de seu pai, eu desejo o melhor que desejei a seu pai e Lady Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru assentiu mais uma vez.

-Agora… - Bokuseno começou – Já que Totosai se recusa a chegar a 200 metros de você, vamos ver se não podemos fazer uma bainha extra-especial para a espada da jovem dama. Algo que pode ser usado tanto para _ataque _quanto para defesa.

* * *

-Ele está bem? – Rin perguntou.

Já havia passado do cair da noite e Jaken encontrou a jovem dormindo num buraco no topo de uma árvore, de todos os lugares, justamente onde o lorde havia dito – a 20 milhas a oeste da clareira de Bokuseno. Ela _não_ acendeu uma fogueira. Ela _não _tinha um cobertor, e estava enrolada como uma apertada bola. Depois que Ah-Un a rastreou, e ter batido na cabeça do fiel servo de Sesshoumaru por tentar "atacá-la" enquanto dormia, eles permitiram a ela um momento para pular num rio, pentear o cabelo e trocar de roupas antes de voltar para a localização do lorde deles. Curiosamente, ela jogou as velhas roupas dentro do rio e não piscou nem uma vez enquanto as via flutuar pela correnteza.

-Jaken!

Ele estava sentado na frente da sela de Ah-Un, enquanto ela assumia a parte de trás. Infelizmente isso deu a oportunidade para ela gritar no ouvido dele, sacudi-lo pela gola e bater esporadicamente na nuca dele.

-O que _é_, garota?

-O Sesshoumaru está bem?

Não havia nuvens no céu, o vento estava gentil e calmo, e a lua estava cheia e brilhante. Era o tempo _perfeito _para voar.

-Você mesma o verá logo. – ele replicou zangado. Não ia contar a ela que o lorde tinha um buraco do tamanho da cabeça dela no peito dele. Mulheres ficavam tão apreensivas com sangue, dor e essas coisas – E o que aconteceu com _você, _afinal? Como se atreve a andar por aí sem o nosso grande e nobre lorde?

Rin zombou.

-Eu não andei por aí, eu fui pega...

-Pega?

-Raptada. – ela completou timidamente.

-Raptada? – ele riu – Impossível. Nosso lorde nunca permitiria tal coisa. Você deve estar enganada.

-Você _viu _minhas roupas, Jaken?

-Você sempre foi desajeitada. – ele replicou – Caindo, rasgando coisas, _quebrando _objetos.

-Pode até ser. – ela falou rígida – Mas eu _certamente _não tentaria cortar minha própria garganta.

O sapo virou na sela e… _notou_ um irritado corte vermelho atravessando a garganta dela. Impossível, convenceu-se, voltando-se para frente. Lorde Sesshoumaru _jamais _deixaria alguma cosia acontecer à garota. Ela deve ter… escorregado em algo, machucado o pescoço num galho de árvore ou se arranhado numa rocha afiada...

Sim, tinha que ser isso.

-Jaken, por favor, diga se ele está bem. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro preocupada com ele.

-O dia inteiro? – ele olhou por cima do ombro para vê-la assentir – E exatamente _por que _você não estava com ele? Aonde foi? O que você fez?

-Eu… _matei _duas pessoas.

_-O quê?_

-Eu não tive escolha. Eram _essas pessoas_ ou nós. Digo. _Elas _me raptaram. Eu não _pedi _para ser mantida em cativeiro e apanhar.

-Apa… nhar? – ele gaguejou.

-Oh! Não conte pra ele. Tenho certeza de que ele já se sente mal com isso, e nem é culpa _dele. _Foi uma dessas estranhas coisas que podem acontecer. Digo, caçadores de demônios não são exatamente comuns... principalmente esses que dominam barreiras sagradas e Chamas Místicas e... poderes de cura um pouco dolorosos.

Barreiras sagradas? Chamas Místicas? Bem, ele presumiu que isso _poderia _explicar o buraco no peito de Lorde Sesshoumaru e a... aparência desgrenhada. Mas…

-Como isso tudo pôde acontecer depois de termos ido embora?

-Bem, nós tivemos uma _noite _tranquila juntos depois do festival, e na outra… Fui agarrada enquanto eu estava fazendo minhas necessidades.

Isso _explicaria _o motivo de o lorde não estar com ela. Ninguém _nunca _ia ver Rin fazendo as necessidades… Era nojento_ demais_. Mas…

-Ele não pôde sentir por causa da barreira, e havia _cinco, _e só _eu_…

Cinco homens? Cinco homens pegaram a pequena Rin e… _bateram _nela? Ele lançou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro para ela. Ela não _parecia _ter apanhado muito, mas... ela _dissera _algo sobre "poderes de cura dolorosos".

Deuses… Como ela conseguiu passar por isso? Eles devem ter…

Rin deu uma risada.

-A pessoa que acha que _todas _as mulheres são "delicadas como flores" nunca conheceu essas caçadoras.

Espere. O quê? Mulheres?

Todos os pensamentos sobre os "ferimentos" de Rin rapidamente desapareceram, e ele lutou contra a vontade de se virar e dá uma batucada na cabeça dela com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças por preocupar um velho. O que cinco fêmeas podem fazer, afinal?

-Eu nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru em tal estado. Todo o sangue, os uivos e a barreira... Não pode nem me dar uma dica de como ele está?

Era verdade. O lorde _tinha_ um enorme buraco no peito do peito. E ele _mandou_ que fosse buscar Rin e deu a localização aproximada dela...

-Quando foi que viu nosso lorde pela última vez? – ele perguntou.

-Hoje cedo. – disse ela – Ele se transformou numa bola de luz e desapareceu em algum lugar no oeste. _Onde _está ele, afinal?

A esfera de luz. Lorde Sesshoumaru frequentemente assumia aquela forma quando estava muito ferido para viajar com o próprio poder. Nessas horas Tenseiga assumia o comando e o transportava em segurança. Então isso significava…

-Você verá. – Jaken replicou.

-Pelos deuses, Jaken, eu respondi _todas _as perguntas que fez, e você não pode me dar _uma _direta. Eu quero saber se ele está bem. Quero saber para onde estamos indo. E quero saber por que ele não veio pessoalmente.

-Matou duas pessoas, você disse.

-Sim! Eu estrangulei uma e cortei a cabeça de outra. Ele. Está. Bem?

-E essas "caçadoras de demônios" pegaram você bem debaixo do nariz do nosso lorde.

-Sim! Elas usaram uma barreira, e estavam já nos seguindo.

-E bateram em você. – ele adicionou.

-Sim! Mas ele não precisa saber disso. Até onde ele sabe, eu era apenas uma _isca _numa armadilha, entende? Não há sentido ele se bater por algo que nem é culpa dele e foi _completamente _fora do controle.

Jaken zombou. _Nada _estava fora do controle do lorde.

-Zombando de mim, é? Bem, você não estava lá, ou estava? Você não _sabe _o que aconteceu, sabe? Você não _viu_, ou viu? Você… não estava no vilarejo. Não estava no topo da montanha e não tem _ideia _do que ele fez.

-O que _ele _fez? – ele zombou de novo – Pra mim parece que você caiu numa dessas tramas lamentáveis de sequestro, e o nosso lorde foi resgatá-la mais uma vez.

-Ele… pisou numa garotinha, Jaken. Ele _destruiu _um vilarejo inteiro, tanto inocentes quanto culpados. Ele arrancou a cabeça de uma mulher com os dentes e tentou engolir outra por inteiro. E, sim, eu fiquei muito _grata _por ele ter vindo me resgatar, Jaken. E eu _sei _que ele _nunca _me machucaria intencionalmente, e ele fez _tudo _dentro do poder dele para me proteger, mas... Eu sei que provavelmente está acostumado a vê-lo daquele jeito. E eu sei que isso é _parte _do que ele é, e eu _amo _cada parte dele, mas... Eu nunca quero vê-lo daquela forma de novo. Eu nunca me coloquei numa situação que o deixasse com _tanta _raiva, _tão frustrado_, tão _angustiado_ e perdido. Eu… eu o amo demais para vê-lo tão horrivelmente _machucado, _então...

Jaken ouviu o soluço dela e respirou fundo.

-Nem se _atreva _a contar a ele o que aconteceu! – ela o puxou para fora do assento e o pendurou ao lado de Ah-Un – Estamos _entendidos, _Jaken?

O pequeno sapo engoliu em seco enquanto olhava o chão lá, lá embaixo.

-Se não consegue ver as coisas do meu ponto de vista, eu entenderei completamente, é claro. Mas eu _vou_ ter que te soltar. Como eu já matei uma humana mística e uma _poderosa _sacerdotisa, fazer isso com um demônio sapo miserável não deve ser tão difícil.

-Este Jaken entende! – ele se encolheu, nem ousando se mover por medo de ser jogado – Nem uma palavra! Este Jaken não vai dar um pio a respeito do sofrimento horrendo e torturante de Lady Rin!

Rin deu uma gargalhada, colocando-o de volta na frente dela.

-Você _é_ um pouco hentai, né? Quem falou em _tortura?_

Jaken respirou em sinal de alívio, grato por estar de volta à firme sela de couro em vez de ficar de balançando no ar frio e vazio.

-Elas me bateram muito, e me _chutaram._ E aquele maldito Takeda me fez lamber o meu próprio vômito... Mas isso não é _tortura, _não é? Isso é nojento. Eu não quero nem pensar em Sesshoumaru obrigando alguém a fazer algo do tipo. Como _comer _merda ou _beber_ urina. Eeeeeca! Dejeto humano é _tão_ nojento. E depois elas _enfiaram _uma _semente _na minha cabeça. Mas não o tipo de "semente" que você está pensando, seu pervertidozinho. Elas disseram que era uma da Floresta da Aflição, e foi _horrível. _Era como reviver seus piores pesadelos, e não poder se mexer porque a semente tem um efeito paralisante enquanto se alimenta de você. Oh! E eu quase morri!

Jaken revirou os olhos. Ele nunca ouviu alguém falar tão alegremente a respeito do martírio de ser raptado. Garota doida animada por ter quase morrido.

Rin deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

-Quanto tempo até chegarmos aonde estamos indo, Jaken? Você sabe que nosso lorde tem ouvidos _muito_ bons, e eu não quero que ele escute uma única palavra sobre isso. _Viu _o topo da montanha? Ele a _revirou_ _procurando _por mim. Não é trágico?

-Sim, sim. Trágico demais para palavras.

Rin continuou falando tão tagarela quanto antes.

-Você já esteve apaixonado, Jaken? Digo, teve alguém por quem você ficaria _absolutamente _louco se não pudesse mais vê-la de novo?

Jaken zombou.

-Este Jaken _nunca _ficaria "louco" por _qualquer _mulher.

-É mesmo? – ela riu – Na _sua _idade? Não me diga que você é _virgem, _Jaken.

-Garota estúpida.

-Você _é_? Eu nunca vi você com ninguém... Ou você é grande fã de casas de chá e de cortesãs?

-Este Jaken nunca gastaria o tempo _ou _o dinheiro dele em tais coisas. Quem _pagaria _por algo que se pode pegar _facilmente_ de graça?

Rin gargalhou alto.

-Então… _Quantas_ delas foram, Jaken? Favor esclarecer este "garota estúpida" com alguns dos seus _anos _de experiência.

O velho sapo zombou, um leve sorriso atravessando a boca torta.

-Você é _jovem _demais para ouvir tais coisas.

-Oh, 'bora, Jaken! Compartilhe comigo. O que há de mal? Um nome. Certamente deve ter havido uma _demônia _que entrou nesse seu coração verde e feinho.

-Cuide da sua vida, garota. Não foi esse o conselho que me deu?

-Bem, mesmo se eu _não _quisesse comentar, _você _sabe o que está acontecendo mesmo.

O sapo sorriu malicioso.

-Como naquele dia que você deu um grito muito _forte _e acordou este Jaken?

Rin deu uma risada.

-Não foi _tão _forte.

Jaken lançou a ela um sorriso de entendimento por cima do ombro.

-Tá vendo só? – ela bateu na nuca dele – Você já sabe demais. Um nome. Você me deve _um _nome. Alguém para quem você nunca poderia dizer _não. _

-Ah, isso é fácil.

-E aí? – ela incitou.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru. – ele falou enfaticamente.

-Jaken! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Nunca teve vontade de ter alguém como companheira? Ninguém mesmo?

O sapo bufou baixinho enquanto o cenário noturno passava abaixo deles.

-Ninguém que ficaria interessada _neste _Jaken a _esse _ponto.

Rin gemeu em simpatia e o afagou na cabeça.

-Existe algo mais doloroso que amor não-correspondido?

Jaken zombou e afastou a mão dela.

-Este Jaken não precisa da sua _piedade. _

-Acho que não. – disse Rin – Mas você _tem _a minha amizade. E quem não vê a boa pessoa que há dentro de você debaixo dessa casca verde nem vale a pena, afinal. Quem quer alguém que não gosta de você pelo que você é?

Jaken bufou novamente, apertando levemente as rédeas do dragão. Ah-Un manteve o ritmo rápido e constante, o vento de outono soprando contra os rostos deles, a lua cheia afundando no horizonte. Minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto eles se aproximavam do destino.

-Será tão bom vê-lo de novo. – Rin suspirou.

-De fato.

* * *

_Nota da tradução:_ como alguns de vocês leram o mangá, devem saber já o que aconteceu com a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Esta história foi escrita em 2004, então foi antes da publicação dos eventos narrados por Takahashi Rumiko no mangá/anime.

* * *

História quase chegando ao fim, snif, snif. Ontem comecei a tradução do penúltimo... Até final do mês eu devo terminar o último. Vou sentir saudades :'(

Ahá, acharam que era algum inimigo do Sess pronto pra acabar com o coitado, mesmo no estado em que estava? Ri demais com esse capítulo, principalmente com os comentários do Bokuseno :D E a conversa da Rin com o Jaken, então?

Deixem seus comentários sobre o que acharam... Foram pouquinhos no capítulo passado... nem chegou ao número que sempre peço. Já sabem: **15 comentários=capítulo novo. **


	28. Quanto mais as coisas mudam…

In a Different Light

Capítulo 27: _Quanto mais as coisas mudam…_

_Autora: The Maven_

_Tradução: Analoguec/Shampoo-chan_

_Revisão: Doks_

Sesshoumaru estava determinado a estar em pé quando Rin retornasse. Verdade que ela já o tinha visto em posição mais vulnerável quando eles se conheceram primeiro, mas considerando tudo que ela passou nas últimas 24 horas – o rapto, o resgate dela e os eventos desconhecidos que aconteceram nesse ínterim –, ela requeria sem dúvida consolo e garantias de que ela e ele estavam seguros e ilesos, e se alguém viesse tentar causá-los mais danos, ele estaria bem-preparado e completamente capaz de defender os dois. Sendo esse o caso, seria ridículo presumir que poderia provê-la com tais garantias enquanto estivesse com a bunda no chão, encostado contra uma árvore... Mas ele já removera toda sujeira, raminhos e folhas do cabelo dele.

-É muito cedo ainda para você ficar se mexendo, meu jovem lorde.

Sesshoumaru ignorou os avisos da velha árvore e, rangendo os dentes contra a dor, forçou-se a ficar em pé.

-Já se passaram quatro horas, Bokuseno. Eu me recuperei o suficiente para mover por conta própria.

-Você vai reabrir esse ferimento se não tomar cuidado. – ele avisou.

-O corpo deste Sesshoumaru não é tão volúvel. Quando eu ordeno que se cure, ele obedece. – ele manteve a mão direita um pouco acima do rosto de Bokuseno enquanto tirava um instante para aguentar a dor e respirar profundamente. Assim que a espinha dele se reformou, assim como as ligações nervosas e demais tecidos adjuntos, a dormência anterior foi substituída por uma dor quase lancinante que começava no peito dele e se estendia ao longo da coluna e ia até a cabeça. Era, é claro, dentro dos níveis que podia suportar, embora requeresse uma grande concentração para reprimir o desconforto agudo e se focar na tarefa em mãos.

Respirou muito profundamente outra vez, deslizando a mão pelo tronco da árvore, finalmente forçando-se a ficar numa posição completamente ereta, com ombros para trás, postura reta e cabeça erguida, a mão direita agora descansando ao lado dele. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e soltou o ar, limpando a mente e acalmando o ritmo cardíaco. Conseguia senti-los agora, chegando mais perto. Os sentidos caninos ainda não estavam agudos, mas os sentidos demoníacos estavam funcionando adequadamente. Jaken e Ah-Un estavam a meros minutos de chegarem, e embora ele não pudesse sentir Rin daquela distância, o sapo não ousaria retornar sem seguir perfeitamente as ordens dele.

Lançou um olhar para os céus, observando através do vazio entre as folhagens o claro céu noturno. Era uma noite perfeita para viajar – fria, sem nuvens, estrelada e calma, a lua cheia providenciando luz adequada para guiá-los até o destino final. Sob circunstâncias normais, eles acampariam pela noite começariam a viagem pela manhã, mas isso estava longe das circunstâncias normais. Sim, ele podia se forçar a ficar em pé e aguentar o esforço de dar alguns passos, mas qualquer coisa passando disso, naquele ponto, era impensável. Ele já havia arriscado a vida dela desnecessariamente uma vez naquele dia, e não o faria novamente. Se ele tivesse simplesmente _ouvido_ quando ela dissera ter _sentido_ uma coisa fora do normal...

-Ah. – Bokuseno começou – Parece que seus companheiros retornaram.

O lorde deu alguns passos afastando-se de Bokuseno para evitar a tentação de se apoiar no velho youkai, e voltou a atenção para o caminho de sombras que levava à pequena clareira; Ele conseguia ouvi-los já – os passos deles contra a terra macia do caminho da floresta, a luz de Rin e os passos calmos, o trote de Jaken e a respiração pesada de Ah-Un. Rin estava rindo e conversando, como nos velhos tempos; o sapo estava gemendo e reclamando a respeito de indignidade ou outra coisa, e mesmo o dragão se meteu na conversa, soltando um ou outro ronco ocasional.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste ficou contente quando percebeu as silhuetas deles se aproximando sob o dossel da pesada vegetação, as formas deles manchadas pelo luar e por sombras. Mas o contentamento dele desapareceu um pouco quando o vento passou e ele sentiu o cheiro de Rin.

Ela estava _ferida. _Não gravemente, mas ele conseguia detectar o leve cheiro metálico do sangue no cheiro dela, o que significava que tinha um ferimento aberto em alguma parte do corpo. No entanto, ele não conseguia sentir dor ou desconforto vindo dela, então qualquer fosse o problema, não poderia ser _tão _grave. E o cheiro dela era… o cheiro dela. Havia muitos outros cheiros para deixá-lo distraído, sons e… _outras _sensações para ele minuciosamente analisar o cheiro dela na vila e avaliar a aptidão física dela. Intimamente, ele respirou aliviado por não ter acontecido nada… _impróprio_ a ela durante o estado de cativeiro. Os homens humanos não eram confiáveis com uma mulher naquela situação. Como aquele _chefe do vilarejo… _

Reprimiu um rosnado e forçou-se a se focar em manter a aparência majestosa, porém relaxada, para assim não perturbá-la mais do que ela, sem dúvida alguma, já estava.

As sequestradoras dela foram punidas, e ela voltou para onde pertencia, ele silenciosamente se lembrou. É claro, havia ainda o problema da humana marcada e aquela meio-demônio lobo.

Embora feridas, ambas ainda estavam vivas na última vez que as vira. A humana estava inconsciente, e o lado demônio da hanyo havia sido purificado. Mas depois de decapitar a sacerdotisa, _tinha _uma pequena chance de Rin ter se livrado das sequestradoras que sobraram...

Captou o som da risada dela e a visão da face sorridente, irradiando intensamente mesmo cercada de sombras.

Não, decidiu ele. Matar um oponente indefeso seria como um assassinato para ela. E enquanto ela pode ter matado em defesa própria, ou melhor... em defesa _dele, _ela ainda era inocente demais para se engajar numa vingança baseada em matança. De fato, tinha certeza que se ele perguntasse a ela o que ela fizera com as duas raptoras sobreviventes, ela simplesmente diria que as deixou ir embora... e então ele não _perguntaria_ a ela. Ele caçaria a hanyou no tempo livre dele, e tão logo retornassem ao castelo, ele escreveria a Lorde Zinan das Terras do Norte uma carta muito _longa. _Atualmente Sesshoumaru não estava em posição de declarar uma guerra direta contra os Territórios do Norte, mas ele deixaria _abundantemente _claro a Lorde Zinan que se ele não conseguia colocar um colar de contas naquela cadela, ele ficaria mais do que feliz em "fazê-la sentar".

E se não tivesse prova de que o próprio Lorde Zinan estava diretamente envolvido, ele não levaria a questão diante do conselho para consideração deles. Aos olhos do conselho, uma _guerra aberta _entre dois territórios era completamente aceitável e, em algumas instâncias, largamente encorajado. Entretanto, sabotagem, conspiração, rebelião e usurpadores eram desaprovados. Além do mais, _todos _os lordes e senhoras, _todos_ membros do conselho, eram de sangue nobre. _Não_ faria bem a _ninguém _se as pessoas simplesmente pudessem "passar por cima do sistema" quando bem entendessem. Isso causaria a queda da aristocracia e o fim da vida como todos a _conheciam _e _gostavam. _

-Lorde Sesshoumaru! Lorde Sesshoumaru! O senhor está em pé de novo. – Jaken proclamou, olhando ao mestre.

Ele olhou para o repugnante servo que abriu a boca, fazendo a criatura se encolher e correr para trás das roupas de Rin enquanto ela entrava na clareira.

-O quê? – Rin deu uma risada – Nosso lorde não pode ter um descanso de vez em quando? – ela olhou por cima do ombro ao trêmulo sapo – Ele teve um dia _muito _longo, e tenho certeza que mesmo _ele _pode descansar.

O sapo engoliu em seco enquanto Rin se curvava numa reverência ao lorde e depois a Bokuseno.

-Quão _linda _ela se tornou. – Bokuseno era apenas sorrisos – Cada centímetro de beleza que o seu pai teria escolhido.

Mesmo sob a fraca luz, Sesshoumaru pôde ver o brilhante rubor de Rin.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você arrasta uma criatura tão adorável e delicada para o seu controle de fronteiras, forçando-a a dormir no frio, no chão molhado e a ter aula de espada e autodefesa, em vez de poesia e flauta.

-Oh, eu sei fazer essas coisas também. – Rin completou com um sorriso – E meu lorde não me _força _a nada. Eu gosto muito de viajar, e uma mulher que não tem interesse na própria defesa está arranjando problemas. Digo, ela não pode esperar que um homem salte do meio das árvores toda vez que perigo ameaça a cabeça dela.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Embora ele estivesse certo de que ela _deliberadamente _não estava lançando calúnias na direção dele, isso certamente o fez se sentir desse jeito.

A árvore demônio riu, os sulcos e rugas da casca ligeiramente franzidos pela suave luz da lua filtrada pela parte de cima da clareira.

-Bem falado, jovem dama. Eu sempre gostei de uma mulher com um pouco de _vivacidade. _

Rin deu outra risada, um leve rubor brincou pela pálida face.

-Estou avisando, Bokuseno, se não parar, o senhor vai deixar meu lorde zangado. Ele é muito protetor em relação a mim, como o senhor sabe. E não deixaria nenhum homem tentar me roubar com palavras gentis e frases lisonjeiras

De novo. _Roubar. _Como aquelas fêmeas que a _roubaram _no meio da noite. Ele lutou contra um rosnado do fundo da garganta.

-Alguma coisa errada, meu lorde?

Ela olhava para ele com tanta bondade, com uma preocupação tão genuína, com uma honestidade tão pura, honesta e direta que ele não pôde sustentar a raiva e logo a deixou cair no esquecimento.

-Este Sesshoumaru sabe onde suas lealdades estão. Se o velho Bokuseno deseja se fazer de tolo ao jogar as atenções dele aos pés da _minha _pretendente, deixe-o.

A árvore riu.

-Bem, isso é algo que nunca esperaria vir da sua boca, _encorajar _um homem a perseguir o que você clama como seu.

-Ele só está dizendo isso porque não pode correr atrás de mim de verdade. – Rin provocou – Assim que eu deixar o seu bosque, o senhor não terá chance alguma comigo, então não está ameaçado de verdade.

-Bem, se é esse o caso, eu terei que ver o que posso fazer para mantê-la aqui um pouco mais. – uma videira serpenteou pelos galhos de Bokuseno e pôs uma flor de magnólia atrás da orelha direita de Rin, fazendo-a rir e sorrir.

Desta vez, Sesshoumaru _rosnou. _

-Filhote presunçoso. – ele riu com desdém – Eu não tenho interesse na sua jovem dama, mas garotas bonitas merecem coisas bonitas. Não é verdade, querida?

Sesshoumaru rosnou de novo.

-Obrigada, Bokuseno, mas se não pararmos de provocá-los tenho receio que alguém _vai _se machucar.

-Está bem, está bem. Vou dar um tempo para o garoto. Eu já _tirei_ umas boas da cara dele na sua ausência, então isso vai compensar.

-Obrigada pela sua consideração. – ela se curvou educadamente.

Ao se erguer, as feições dela gradativamente suavizaram ao se virar para encarar Sesshoumaru.

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, depois permitiu aos olhos vagarem pelo corpo dela em busca do ferimento que causava aquele cheiro. Em toda probabilidade a lesão estava encoberta pelas roupas, mas por causa da força do cheiro, ele considerou que poderia ser nas mãos ou nos pés, no rosto ou no pescoço

-Alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou.

Sem dúvida, ela notou o olhar intenso dele e ficou curiosa a respeito.

-Você está ferida. - ele replicou – Estou simplesmente tentando determinar onde.

A mão direita dela cobriu o pescoço.

-É onde está? – ele perguntou.

-É só um arranhão. – disse ela.

Levemente ele fungou.

-É mais profundo que um arranhão.

-Então é um _corte. _– ela replicou – Vai sarar em alguns dias, e tudo vai ficar bem.

-Eu quero ver. Tire sua mão.

-Não deixe que esse valentão a intimide, pequena dama. – Bokuseno interrompeu – O ferimento _dele _é muito pior que o seu.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram em alerta, o pulso acelerou.

-O ferimento _dele? _Onde? Por que não me falou que estava ferido?

-Eu estou bem. – ele afastou a preocupação dela.

Bokuseno riu.

-Se você chama um enorme buraco no meio do seu peito de bem.

Sesshoumaru rosnou com a inferência do boku youkai nos problemas pessoais dele.

-Sesshoumaru! – Rin repreendeu – Deixe-me ver! – ela esticou a mão para alcançar a parte de cima do haori e começou a afastar o tecido.

-Pare com isso! – tivesse ele a habilidade de bater na mão dela, ele o teria feito. Mas naquela situação, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi dar alguns passos para trás para se afastar da busca que as mãos dela faziam.

-Pare você! – ela ordenou – Se não estivesse tão empenhado em ser o grande demônio mau da história não acabaria ferido e sentindo dor... Foi por isso que Jaken ficou tão surpreso que estivesse em pé, não foi? Você não deveria estar em pé e se mexendo, não é?

-Mulher, não esqueça o seu lugar. Este Sesshoumaru é o _seu _lorde e mestre, e não o contrário. – ele continuou a se esquivar das tentativas dela de cuidar da ferida dele.

Rin se irritou.

-Não se _atreva _a assumir essa atitude de todo-poderoso comigo! Você sabe pelo quê eu passei hoje? Sabe o quanto eu me _preocupei _com você? Sabe o quanto eu fiquei _assustada _de nunca mais ver você de novo? Aquelas _malditas _mulheres com aquela _maldita _barreira e aquele _bastardo _do chefe do vilarejo! Eu _matei _duas pessoas hoje, Sesshoumaru, para _salvar _você, para _ficar _com você. E eu quase _morri _esperando por você, para depois ter a _coragem _de tentar impor essa _merda _de "lorde e mestre" comigo!

Jaken e Ah-Un ficaram pasmos. Bokuseno abafou algumas risadas, e Sesshoumaru, por vez, pareceu não se alterar.

-Eu _não_ sou sua _serva! _Eu _não_ sou uma _mascote!_ Eu _não_ sou um _brinquedinho sexual!_ E eu não vou deixar você desconsiderar meus sentimentos! – ela tomou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego e acalmar o pulso acelerado, lágrimas de raiva escapando dos olhos – Agora... – disse calmamente – _Pare _de se mexer e deixe-me dar uma olhada em você!

Sesshoumaru obedeceu.

Rin suspirou e deu alguns necessários passos para frente, de novo esticando a mão para afastar o haori.

-Não vejo o motivo de você ser tão difícil com isso. Não é como se eu nunca o tivesse visto machucado antes. E embora seja forte, eu sei que você e barreiras sagradas não se dão muito bem.

Sesshoumaru rosnou levemente quando ela expôs a pele ainda sensível do peito um pouco acima da armadura. O ferimento estava fechando, mas ainda era muito profundo, e agora as terminações nervosas e tecidos adjuntos estavam se formando de novo, muito dolorosamente.

Rin não tocou, meramente ficou observando.

-Akemi fez isso, não foi? Chamas Místicas, um dos mais dolorosos métodos de purificação... Não que qualquer purificação seja agradável. Mas eu nunca sonharia que pudesse ser assim.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para ela.

-Elas colocaram uma semente demoníaca em mim para eu não escapar. Suki, uma das que eu matei, deu choques muito, muito _dolorosos_ nas minhas pernas quando eu tentei estrangulá-la.

-Você aprendeu o nome delas?

-Bem… - Rin deu de ombros – Eu não tive muita coisa para fazer, né?

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno.

-Este Sesshoumaru falhou com você.

-Não seja bobo. – ela deu uma leve risada – O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não podia ser evitado. Mesmo que eu não tivesse saído para fazer minhas necessidades naquela noite, elas teriam dado um jeito de me pegar, e com aquela barreira, não havia maneira alguma de você detectá-las.

-Mas _você _sim. – ele disse suavemente – Você as sentiu enquanto subíamos a montanha, e eu deixei suas preocupações de lado sem pensar duas vezes.

Rin deu de ombros.

-Vivendo e aprendendo. Meus sentidos não são tão apurados, afinal. Agora, se fosse Mestre Li, ele poderia até não ver através da barreira, mas saberia o que estava acontecendo desde o começo. – ela fechou a abertura que fez no haori dele – Sinto muito se você se machucou por minha causa. Quando voltarmos ao castelo vou intensificar meu treinamento. Vou fazer Mestre Li me ensinar tudo o que ele conhece. Se meus oponentes não puderem se aproximar de mim, será minha vantagem, o que prova ser a sua vantagem.

-Minha vantagem? – ele repetiu.

-Bem, ninguém vai tentar me tirar de você. Eles querem me ferir para ferir você, então… se eu puder não me ferir, eles não poderão ferir você.

Por um instante a dor dele, a fraqueza e a luta para se manter em pé foram esquecidas, e ele ficou cheio de um imenso sentimento de gratidão, de alívio. Ela não o culpava pelo sequestro, nem culpava a si mesma. _O que aconteceu, aconteceu,_ como disse ela. Eles deveriam considerar isso como uma experiência e aprender dela, não _punir _um ao outro.

-Você deve querer segurá-lo. - Bokuseno sugeriu.

-Hmm? – Rin murmurou.

-Ele não está completamente curado, e quanto mais energia ele gasta ficando em pé, menos energia ele tem para se curar. Aquelas mikos tiraram um pedaço dele.

Rin deslizou um braço pela cintura de Sesshoumaru oferecendo um _pouco_ de suporte, de alguma forma surpresa por ele não ter contrariado a ideia.

-Oh, só havia uma sacerdotisa. Havia uma freira e… eu não sei o que Suki era, mas ela tinha um tipo de habilidade mística... Talvez ela _fosse_ uma sacerdotisa. Elas fazem aqueles feitiços de subjugação, não é? E encantamentos e ataques de purificação.

-Parece bastante como uma miko para mim. – Bokuseno replicou.

-Mas ela não era muito gentil. O feitiço de subjugação sufocava a vítima e quando ela me curou... – ela se encolheu de medo com o pensamento.

-Ela não usou anestésico. – Bokuseno falou.

-O quê?

-Anestésico, algo para diminuir a dor. Curas podem ser experiências muito dolorosas sem um anestésico apropriado. Um _bom _curandeiro envia uma onda de sensação anestesiante enquanto está curando para poupar o paciente de qualquer desconforto desnecessário.

-Alguém deveria ter dito isso a Suki.

-Pelo que você contou, tenho a impressão de que ela era uma kuromiko.

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha para a velha árvore.

-Uma sacerdotisa das _trevas? _

-Sim. Ela usa as habilidades místicas para servir a propósitos próprios em lugar das necessidades das pessoas. É o _egoísmo _dela que permite ser _cruel _aos outros, assim como o seu _altruísmo _permite ser _gentil _com os outros.

Ela lançou um olhar preocupado ao companheiro. A respiração dele estava tranquila, mas irregular.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ela.

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça.

-Quer se sentar por um instante?

-Vamos partir daqui a pouco.

Rin voltou-se para o dragão de duas cabeças.

-Ah-Un.

A fiel montaria se arrastou até onde o lorde e a senhora dele estavam, soltando uns resmungos afirmativos. Rin afagou as cabeças individualmente e depois voltou o rosto para Sesshoumaru.

-Já que estamos partindo, por que você não fica no seu lugar normal?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Eu não estou _ordenando, _só estou fazendo uma sugestão. – depois adicionou alto o bastante apenas para ele ouvir – Por que você se força a sofrer sem necessidade? Você não está _impressionando _ninguém. Todos nós já sabemos do quão _machucado _e _durão _você está. – sem mencionar que é _teimoso, _ela adicionou mentalmente.

Ele resmungou descompromissadamente, depois passou na frente dela e montou na besta pela direita, lenta, porém graciosamente.

Rin estendeu a mão e colheu uma flor que estava atrás da cabeça dele.

Ele se virou para ela e lançou-lhe um olhar levemente sério.

-Estava _presa._ - disse ela inocentemente.

A árvore gargalhou.

-Bokuseno. – Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Não consegui resistir.

Rin deu uma gargalhada.

_-_O _senhor _fez isso?

-Ele acha divertido. – Sesshoumaru replicou brandamente.

-Ele se leva muito a sério. – Bokuseno adicionou – Uma coroa de flores presa na cabeça dele o ajudaria a rir de si mesmo.

Rin deu uma risada.

-Eu costumava fazer coroas de flores para ele o tempo todo.

-Ele pelo menos as usava? – o youkai desgastado pelo tempo perguntou.

-Não que eu visse. Ele geralmente as pegava e dava para Jaken.

-Filhote ingrato. – Bokuseno repreendeu.

-Oh, eu ficava feliz por ele pegá-las. Ele poderia ter sido muito rude e as jogasse fora ou as pisoteasse, mas... – ela se virou para sorrir para ele – Ele não é assim.

A árvore riu de novo.

-Só alguém como você veria coisas boas num fedelho mimado como esse.

-Ele não é _mimado. _– ela insistiu – Ele só está... acostumado a conseguir o que quer o tempo todo. – terminou timidamente.

-E não é essa a definição de ser mimado?

Rin e Sesshoumaru não replicaram.

-Ah, mas ele _pediu _algo que não era para ele desta vez.

-Oh? – Rin murmurou. Ela então viu um longo e fino objeto descer dos ramos de Bokuseno, a ponta envolvida em uma das videiras – O que é isso?

-É para a sua proteção. – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Pegue-o.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou o que parecia ser uma… espada de madeira? Era do tamanho e modelo de uma espada normal, mas em lugar da lâmina de metal, parecia que era feita de uma madeira de alta qualidade, alta densidade e pouco peso. Tinha sido lixada, envernizada e polida, e pelo cheiro que exalava, era bastante nova.

Uma espada de _madeira, _ela assentiu para si. Mas espadas de madeira eram para o _treinamento_ para iniciantes... e ela não era uma. Ela estava estudando há mais de um ano, e aprendia tão rápido que ela apenas usou a espada de treinamento por três meses. Mas a espada, aparentemente de madeira, tinha uma alça de couro levemente queimada, e um punho que era claramente de metal. Pela forma como a ponta brilhava e reluzia sob a luz da lua, era de aço altamente polido.

-O que _é _isso? – ela repetiu.

-Ora, é uma bainha. – Bokuseno riu – Para aquela sua espada enfeitada.

Espada enfeitada? Oh! A espada que Sesshoumaru comprou para ela no festival.

-Ela serve para duplo propósito. – Bokuseno continuou – Essa bainha serve tanto como um estojo para a sua espada _quanto _como uma arma contra criaturas com aura demoníaca.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

Sesshoumaru respondeu a pergunta silenciosa dela.

-Como a bainha de Tessaiga, esta bainha, em si, age como uma barreira contra ataques de youkais e de youkis.

-Mas _diferente _de Tessaiga… - Bokuseno começou – _Esta _bainha é capaz também de dissipar um youki com um simples toque.

-Isso não a torna perigosa? – Rin perguntou – Digo, eu não posso carregar isso com Jaken, Ah-Un e meu lorde por perto... Posso?

A árvore riu, balançando as folhas.

-Garota esperta. – Bokuseno sorriu – E consciente também. A bainha só é um perigo quando ativada pelo dono dela.

-E como ela sabe que sou a dona dela?

-Estenda a mão. – a velha árvore ordenou.

Ela segurou a espada ao lado do corpo com a mão esquerda e estendeu a direita, palma virada para cima.

-Vou tirar uma gota do seu sangue e injetar na bainha. Dessa forma ela só irá responder as suas ordens, e até isso acontecer, ela ficará adormecida.

-Injetar na bainha? – perguntou ela.

-Esta bainha é feita da madeira da minha árvore, e um dos componentes integrais do verniz é a minha seiva, o meu sangue, a fonte do meu poder. Adicionando o _seu _sangue ao verniz e dando ao estojo outra camada irá assegurar que responda a você e somente a _você._

-Então… como eu vou… _ligar_ isso, suponho?

-Irá responder aos seus pensamentos e desejos. Pode dissipar auras demoníacas, mas os poderes dela ainda são com base em energia demoníaca, o que é a força vital dela. Como eu reconheço você, meu sangue irá reconhecer o seu sangue. E como eu respondo às suas palavras, meu sangue irá responder aos seus pensamentos, acordando o poder da bainha.

-Okay. – ela encolheu os ombros.

Bokuseno esticou um galho pontudo e furou o dedo de Rin. Alguns minutos depois o verniz estava pronto. Cheirava tão doce quanto as flores dos galhos da árvore demoníaca. Rin levantou a trava que prendia a bainha na espada e imediatamente se impressionou com o movimento suave e fluído da espada quando ela saiu do estojo. Entregou então a bainha ao demônio árvore e o viu muito habilmente aplicar o verniz, com a peça suspense num fino galho enquanto ele pintava o acabamento com as folhas.

-Quando ele terminar… - Sesshoumaru disse – Vamos voltar direto ao castelo.

-Meu lorde? – Jaken questionou, parando ao lado de Ah-Un – Não é meu lugar questionar a sua sabedoria e nobres intenções, mas não deveríamos terminar a patrulha das fronteiras? Principalmente com a aproximação da reunião do conselho. Não seria bom para nenhum dos lordes ou ladies ser atacado por um rude youkai nos _seus _territórios.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar severo ao servo.

-Este Sesshoumaru está ciente disso, Jaken. Vamos meramente deixar Rin no castelo, e depois nós continuaremos com a patrulha.

-Mas por quê? - Rin perguntou.

-Garota estúpida. – Jaken a censurou – Vai passear e se deixa ser sequestrada e _agora_ quer saber por que estamos levando-a de volta ao castelo.

Rin franziu a testa, mas não discordou. Sabia que a patrulha _seria_ muito mais rápida sem ela junto, e ela tinha o hábito de atrair problemas desnecessários.

-Tudo bem. – ela suspirou – Vou usar esse tempo para treinar com Mestre Li e Mestra Sumida.

-Não demoraremos muito. – Sesshoumaru continuou – Três ou quarto dias no máximo.

Rin concordou a contragosto. Três ou quatro dias? Isso ia levar três ou quatro _dias? _Com ela junto, levava quase duas semanas. E por que eles ainda a levavam, afinal de contas?

Un cutucou o ombro dela com o nariz, dando a ela um resmungo de brincadeira. Ela então captou o caloroso olhar dourado de Sesshoumaru, que guardava promessas de _espere-até-eu-voltar-ao-castelo_.

Depois sentiu um formigamento particularmente agradável atingir o meio das pernas e tomou um profundo e silencioso fôlego. Ah, sim, ela assentiu para si mesma. Por _isso. _

-Aqui está, jovem dama. – Bokuseno curvou o galho e deslizou a bainha nas mãos à espera dela – Seca e acabada.

Rin sorriu e fez uma reverência.

-Obrigada, Bokuseno.

-Gostaria de testá-la antes de ir? – o antigo youkai perguntou.

-Okay. – ela encolheu os ombros. Depois embainhou novamente a espada e a prendeu com a trava de segurança.

-Agora, Jaken, fique bem ali e sirva como um bonito alvo.

O sapo engoliu em seco.

-M-Meu lorde?

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

Relutantemente, o sapo fez como ordenado e andou 20 passos pelo caminho escurecido da floresta.

-Eu mal posso vê-lo. – disse Rin, afastando-se da árvore em direção ao caminho – Ele é tão pequeno que até se camufla nas sombras.

-Não tem importância. – disse Bokuseno – Se ele estiver lá, a bainha vai detectá-lo. Agora, jovem dama, assuma uma posição de ataque e desperte o poder da bainha. Se ela estiver ouvindo, você vai senti-la vibrar.

Rin assentiu. Se eu disser pra ela acordar, ela deve acordar. E quando acordar, deve vibrar.

Acorde, pensou Rin. A bainha pareceu despertar, uma rajada de energia atravessando o braço direito dela.

-Uau. – ela sussurrou.

-Agora a espada vai querer apontar a você a sua ameaça mais poderosa.

Ela pôde sentir a espada querendo fazê-la se virar, ficando de frente para a árvore de magnólia.

-Ela está me dizendo que é você. – falou ela.

-Exatamente. Agora, vou mascarar meu youki e...

-Ah-Un? – Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Seu lorde ainda não está com a força total recuperada. Ele mal tem um terço da recuperação, o que significa que ele tem menos de um terço do poder normal dele.

-Tudo bem, já é o bastante. – falou Rin – Se isso me dissesse que Jaken é mais forte que meu lorde na atual condição dele, eu ficaria louca.

-Bem, na verdade... – Bokuseno começou.

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

-Uma brincadeira, meu rapaz. Não aguenta uma brincadeira?

Sesshoumaru continuou a encará-lo.

-Então, como faço isso parar? – Rin perguntou.

-Diga para ela descansar. – a árvore respondeu – Depois prenda-a no seu corpo e vocês quatro podem ficar tranquilos.

Descanse, Rin mentalmente ordenou. Ela riu com alegria quando sentiu a energia da espada retroceder, e pôde mais uma vez baixar o braço. Ela prendeu a espada no laço do obi e curvou-se numa reverência a Bokuseno de novo.

-Isso foi ótimo! Muito obrigada. – ela correu até a velha árvore e abraçou o tronco.

Bokuseno riu.

-De nada, jovem dama. Mas, infelizmente, não posso ficar com todo o crédito. A bainha foi ideia inteiramente do seu lorde. Eu apenas forneci os materiais para que a visão dele se tornasse realidade.

Rin, ainda segurando Bokuseno, lançou um olhar por cima do ombro a Sesshoumaru. Ele a olhou, ela olhou para ele.

-Bem, como tenho certeza de que meu lorde não apreciaria ser abraçado em público, simplesmente terei que agradecê-lo em particular.

-Vamos, Rin. Está na hora de irmos.

Rin assentiu e mexeu-se para quebrar o contato quando Bokuseno a parou com um sussurro quase inaudível.

-Jovem dama?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Não o largue. – ele advertiu calmamente.

-Eu não tenho intenção alguma de largá-lo. Nunca fiz antes, e certamente não vou agora.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. – a árvore replicou com uma fraca risada – Ele ainda está muito fraco. Eu a aconselho a segurá-lo a se manter na sela. Não será bonito se ele cair de uma grande altura... Principalmente sem youki para impedir a queda.

-Entendo. – Rin assentiu.

-Rin.

-Estou indo, meu lorde. – ela voltou-se para Bokuseno – Não se preocupe. Eu sei _exatamente _o que fazer. – deu um abraço de despedida na árvore e depois saltou nas costas de Ah-Un, sentada de lado. Jaken deslizou atrás dela.

-Adeus. – a antiga árvore de magnólia se despediu.

Sesshoumaru de um ligeiro puxão nas rédeas, virando Ah-Un, dirigindo a besta de duas cabeças pelo caminho enluarado da floresta.

-Espero que não se importe de eu apertar você com força. – disse Rin – Mas está bastante frio, e eu não gostaria de morrer congelada antes de retornarmos ao castelo.

-Como desejar. – o lorde replicou – Devemos alcançar o castelo em dois dias.

-Sem paradas? – ela perguntou.

-Vamos parar para você poder comer e dormir confortavelmente. Receio ter perdido sua sacola com seus produtos para banho e outras coisas.

-Hmm?

-Eu a coloquei dentro do meu haori, e foi perdida durante… quando eu fui procurar você.

-Não me importo. – ela riu – Há muito mais de onde essas coisas vieram.

-Mas era sua. Eu não deveria ter sido tão descuidado.

-Você… você está falando ainda da minha sacola ou… de outra coisa?

Sesshoumaru foi lento para responder:

-Eu não serei tão descuidado.

-Eu estou _bem. – _ela comentou – Se eu não estivesse, diferente de _você_ que gosta de esconder tudo, eu diria. E se eu pensasse que era _sua _culpa ou minha ou de qualquer outro além daquele _chefe de vilarejo _e aquelas caçadoras de demônios, eu seria a primeira a apontar o dedo.

-Você se culparia antes de me culpar.

-Verdade. – ela assentiu – Mas neste caso a única pessoa que eu culpo é Takeda. Eu fiz _tudo _que pude; você fez _tudo_ que pôde, e eventualmente tudo funcionou para o melhor... Eu estou… _orgulhosa_ de verdade pela forma como lidei com as coisas hoje. Digo, recentemente todos falavam o quão "ótima" eu sou em tudo e mesmo você falou isso, com exceção de Jaken é claro, mas eu não acreditei neles até hoje. Estou bem. – disse suavemente – E já é bom o bastante.

Ficaram calados por um tempo.

-Você… você não o encontrou, não foi? O chefe do vilarejo? Takeda?

Sesshoumaru grunhiu.

-Eu o matei.

Rin ficou em silêncio por um momento, e depois assentiu.

-Bom… então, além de comer e dormir, vamos viajar pelo ar?

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

-É o meio mais rápido.

Assim que deixaram o bosque, ele deu um forte puxão nas rédeas e eles decolaram pelo céu noturno.

-Estou feliz por me deixar viajar com você. – Rin disse, o vento soprando pelo cabelo misturado dos dois, o lado da face dela pressionado nas costas dele, a flor de magnólia ainda presa atrás da orelha dela. – Apesar de tudo, eu estou _feliz._

-Assim como eu. – ele replicou suavemente.

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Obrigada aos comentários, povo! Aí está mais um capítulo... espero que gostem! Respondo assim que puder, heheh.

Pra quem perguntou, ainda faltam mais 4 capítulos para o final :) E já comecei a traduzir o último... snif, snif. E antes de postar o final, vou traduzir e postar_ Do you wanna die?, _um one-shot da TheMaven sobre Rin/Sess, que traz uma ou duas referências ao último capítulo...

Obrigada por se preocuparem com a minha recuperação. Eu já estou bem, andando sem apoio, fazendo fisioterapia. Parei de andar com três pernas, aê! Só falta eu dar salto mortal em alguma piscina por aí.

Posso continuar fazendo minha chantagem emocional? **15 reviews=capítulo novo**


	29. Dor

_Nota da autora:_ Peço desculpas desde já por este capítulo _ridiculamente_ longo. O tamanho? Trinta e seis páginas no Word. Não pude dividir em dois capítulos, eu realmente acho que é mais efetivo que um. E não se apavorem. Este NÃO É o último capítulo. O título deste capítulo é "Dor", e o próximo se chama "Consolo". E, se quiser saber, o relacionamento deles será _consumado _no próximo.

Obrigada desde já por ler e comentar, e espero não desapontar,

The Maven :)

In a Different Light

Capítulo 28:_ Dor_

_Autora: The Maven_

_Tradutora: Analoguec/Shampoo-chan_

_Beta: Dóks_

Rin relutantemente viu da sacada do segundo andar o lorde sair para a patrulha das fronteiras mais uma vez. Ela solenemente ficou enrolada nas vestes, observando de cima o jardim e os estábulos na parte de trás da propriedade enquanto Ah-Un saltava para o escuro céu cinza-azulado, com Sesshoumaru e Jaken montados nele. Rin suspirou e afastou os cabelos levantados pelo vento do rosto, a flor de magnólia de Bokuseno ainda presa nas tranças dela. Surpreendentemente ainda, ela não murchou nos dois dias que ela a teve no cabelo. Ainda estava tão branca, tão brilhante e tão vibrante como nunca, mas mesmo assim aquilo falhou em levantar a moral do espírito dela. Era realmente uma bobagem. Ela _sabia_ que não demoraria – quatro dias no máximo – mas considerando todo o tempo que passaram juntos nos últimos três meses, em geral, e nas últimas duas semanas, em específico, ela não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco solitária.

Sim, havia os servos no castelo, que eram bastante amigáveis e devidamente respeitosos para com ela. E, é claro, havia Mestre Li e Mestra Sumida, mas… não era a mesma coisa.

Inclinou-se para frente contra o parapeito, cruzando os braços em cima da balaustrada. Há curtos três meses eles saíram do castelo juntos, carregados de suprimentos, com o itinerário estabelecido, os caminhos certos, fazendo a segurança das Terras do Oeste como objetivo primário. E agora eles partiam como das outras tantas vezes, deixando uma do grupo para trás. Ela sabia que era melhor em termos de tempo e para a própria segurança, mas... Ela ficara tão _feliz_ quando Sesshoumaru a chamou daquela vez. Havia _anos _que ela viajara com ele, e embora gostasse da pausa e do tempo para resolver os próprios assuntos... Havia algo em estar com eles que não se comparava a mais nada.

Ah-Un era dócil e amigável, uma excelente montaria e protetor. Jaken era rabugento e irritadinho, achava-se importante e envolvente... Mas com quem era teria conversando em anos anteriores senão com ele? Ele _era_ ótimo para fazer rir de vez em quando – tropeçando ou caindo, esbarrando nas coisas, e ela nunca se cansava em vê-lo se jogando aos pés de Sesshoumaru. O pequeno sapo era frequentemente a coisa mais engraçada quando estava nos momentos mais sérios. E havia o lorde...

Suspirou de novo, mantendo os olhos nos céus, observando o dragão de duas cabeças e os dois passageiros dele ficarem cada vez menores e finalmente desaparecerem num aterro de nuvens cinzentas.

Neve, Rin pensou quando um princípio de vento de inverno passou pelos cabelos dela. O ar estava fresco e frio, o sol nebuloso e sem brilho enquanto no alto do horizonte, o brilho obscurecido por nuvens espessas e cinzentas enquanto um vento cortante soprava as folhas secas da paisagem... Poderia existir tempo mais perfeito para sentar em frente ao fogo, enrolada no braço do amado, tomando uma xícara de chá, dividindo um instante de silêncio enquanto uma tempestade de inverno ameaçava lá fora?

Suspirou mais uma vez. Deuses, ela estava ficando patética. Ele mal saiu há dez minutos e ela já estava suspirando por ele. Mas como evitar? No reencontro depois separação forçada, ela passou dois dias praticamente grudada nele. Eles viajaram mesmo à noite, e ela só dormiu cerca de quatro horas por dia. No primeiro dia, eles pararam depois de três horas viajando depois de saírem da floresta de Bokuseno. Ela não deixou Sesshoumaru se movimentando muito, então mandou Jaken ir caçar algo para eles enquanto ela cuidava do ferimento e do cabelo dele. A conversa era limitada, mas a companhia era boa. Ela _estava_ com o companheiro dela, afinal de contas, o que poderia ser errado nisso?

Sesshoumaru e ela sozinhos numa clareira no meio de um bosque isolado – o amanhecer prestes a surgir, uma fogueira crepitante para mantê-los aquecidos, Jaken e Ah-Un perto o suficiente para protegê-los, mas longe o bastante para não perturbá-los... O lorde estava, é claro, muito ferido para tentar qualquer coisa extenuante nessa hora, mas era ótimo apenas dormir ao lado dele novamente.

No segundo dia, Sesshoumaru estava decididamente mais ativo. Eles dormiram juntos, sentaram juntos, comeram juntos... tomaram _banho _juntos. E quando eles começaram a viajar de novo, ele a deixou sentar na frente dele em Ah-Un.

Suavemente ela riu para si, as bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas. Como o corpo dele bloqueava completamente da visão de Jaken, ele aproveitou a oportunidade em se familiarizar novamente com a forma dela com roupas.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Os toques deles a distraíam tanto em alguns momentos que se ele não a estivesse segurando, ela teria caído da sela... e isso não seria _nada _bom.

Quem diria que o lorde seria tão… travesso?

Não que _ela_ estivesse reclamando.

"_Segure bem as rédeas e mantenha os olhos focados à sua frente." _

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, o ar frio da manhã queimando nos pulmões e dando mais cor ao rosto dela. Ela conseguia sentir ainda o calor do hálito dele soprando na orelha e pelo lado esquerdo do rosto dela.

"_E por que eu deveria fazer isso?", ela perguntou. _

_Ele deslizou as rédeas na mão dela e a segurou pela cintura, puxando o traseiro dela contra a pélvis dele. _

"_Porque é o que eu desejo."_

Quando ela sentiu aquela familiar dureza roçando contra ela, sabia que seria uma bela viagem.

"_Quatro dias", sussurrou ele. "Assim que a deixarmos no castelo, serão quatro dias até nos vermos de novo." Ele correu a mão pela coxa dela. "Eu meramente desejo ter algo seu para recordar." _

Depois do choque e embaraço inicial daquela proposta, ela se ajustou contra ele e entregou-se completamente. Manter os olhos à frente a ajudou a se equilibrar, segurar as rédeas ocupava as mãos. Com o vento cortante para abafar os gemidos as palavras de paixão e devoção sussurradas por Sesshoumaru, Jaken não tinha ideia do que acontecia, literalmente, na frente dele.

Foi realmente muito excitante, ela sorriu para si. Mas… tão logo havia começado acabou. Eles atravessaram a barreira de proteção do castelo, Ah-Un aterrissou nos fundos da propriedade, e o lorde ordenou que ela entrasse… o que a trouxe ao lugar onde estava agora – com frio, sozinha e frustrada.

-Irmãzinha.

Rin se virou para ver Mestra Sumida em pé à porta, descansando as costas contra o segundo patamar. Em lugar do usual uniforme de treinamento preto, ela estava da cabeça aos pés de branco num quimono com obi sem enfeites. O cabelo preto e liso estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo com um simples laço branco. O rosto normalmente cor de bronze estava meio pálido e os olhos negros pareciam vazios e... cansados.

-Mestra Sumida. – ela uniu as mãos como numa pose de oração e curvou-se – Está... tudo bem?

-Tudo está como deveria ser. – ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para frente e deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu não queria me intrometer, mas Rei disse que você estava de volta, e Mestre Li está chamando você.

-Mestre Li?

A mulher mais velha assentiu, as feições solenes, os olhos não entregando nada.

-Tudo bem. – Rin assentiu – Vamos vê-lo, então. – lançou um olhar final aos céus, depois adentrou com Mestra Sumida no segundo andar.

Havia três andares no castelo. A entrada principal era o primeiro. A larga porta de madeira abria um espaçoso vestíbulo, completado com bancos estofados. Direto pelo vestíbulo havia o Grande Salão e o acesso a tudo mais do primeiro andar; de cada lado do vestíbulo havia uma escada. A escada da direita levava ao segundo andar; a da esquerda ao terceiro. O primeiro andar consistia do Grande Salão, da Sala de Jantar, a cozinha, o covil, sala de armas, casa de banho e os aposentos dos empregados. O segundo era dividido em quatro alas: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Rin e Sesshoumaru dividiam a Ala Norte, que abrigava os quartos de cada um, o escritório de Sesshoumaru e a sala de espera de Rin. A Ala Sul era reservada para a visita de nobres e das famílias destes. A Ala Oeste continha os aposentos de Mestra Sumida, o dojo e a sala de armas particular de Sesshoumaru. A Ala Oeste guardava a sacada do segundo andar. Se olhassem diretamente para baixo do patamar, podia-se ver o Grande Salão com o trono de respaldo alto, a tapeçaria feita à mão, uma grande lareira, sofás de veludo e de linho, e vários pedestais e mesas que guardavam vasos de porcelana chinesa e algumas jarras que Mestra Sumida e ela fizeram.

O terceiro andar inteiro era dedicado a ser uma biblioteca. Abrigava volumes de livros e pergaminhos de séculos atrás, contendo conhecimento em matemática, história (tanto de humanos quanto de demônios), literatura, astrologia, filosofia e medicina; haiku e poesia épica, aventuras e romances; feitiços variados, maldições e encantamentos; diários, relatos e cartas dos ancestrais de Sesshoumaru; mapas de terras, planos de batalha, ações e tratados militares. Rin fazia parte das lições escolares na biblioteca, e Sesshoumaru clamava ter lido todos os itens arquivados no terceiro andar.

Rin e Mestra Sumida foram pelo caminho passando pela Ala Sul, pinturas dos antigos lordes e senhoras do Oeste adornando as paredes enquanto se dirigiam à escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

-Então… - Rin começou – Rei contou que eu estava aqui.

Mestra Sumida assentiu.

-Ela disse que você estava um pouco apressada.

Rin assentiu timidamente.

-Receio ter sido um pouco rude com ela. Estava com um pouco de pressa para chegar à sacada e vê-lo partir, então minha saudação foi um pouco abrupta. Eu meio que... joguei minhas roupas sujas para ela e corri até a Ala Oeste.

-Entendo. Então as suas viagens foram boas?

-Muito boas. – Rin sorriu – Nós… Digo, meu lorde e eu chegamos a um entendimento.

A mulher mais velha torceu uma sobrancelha à aluna.

-Um entendimento? A que tipo de entendimento pessoas como vocês dois podem chegar?

-A um bastante amigável. – Rin sorriu – Ele decidiu me tomar como esposa dele, e eu decidi aceitar.

Mestra Sumida deu um sorriso gentil.

-Que… notícias maravilhosas, irmãzinha. Tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito... felizes juntos e serão abençoados com muitos filhos fortes e filhas eloquentes e lindas.

Rin percebeu um ligeiro… _tremor_ na voz normalmente suave da mestra.

-Alguma coisa _está _errada. O que é?

A mestra assentiu.

-_Há_ algo que precisa saber, embora eu pense que Mestre Li preferiria informá-la pessoalmente.

Rin franziu a testa.

-O que é? Alguma coisa errada?

Seguiram abaixo pela escada artisticamente esculpida em madeira.

-Nada está "errado", irmãzinha. Está simplesmente na hora de Mestre Li se mudar.

-Mudar? – ela repetiu – Ele está indo embora? Ele não quer mais me ensinar?

A mestra esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu tenho certeza se Mestre Li desse um jeito, ele jamais deixaria o seu lado, e ele passaria _alegremente _o resto da eternidade instruindo você nos caminhos dele.

-Então por que ele está indo embora? – ela perguntou, impossivelmente confusa.

O sorriso da outra desapareceu, os olhos escuros ficaram nublados.

-Humanos não _têm _a eternidade, irmãzinha. Mestre Li está morrendo.

-Mo-Morrendo? – ela gaguejou – Mas ele é tão... cheio de vida. Ele está sempre se mexendo, cuidando do jardim, caminhando pela floresta, ensinando-me novas técnicas. Ele...

-Ele tem 83 anos, Rin.

O coração dela parou.

-_Essa_ idade? – Rin perguntou – Eu pensei que ele tinha só 60.

A mestra assentiu.

-Ele está numa excelente forma para um homem da idade dele. Mas, apesar da força espiritual, o corpo dele _está _velho e cansado, e está finalmente começando a desistir. Ele está enfraquecendo cada vez mais nos últimos meses.

-Desde que viajamos? – ela perguntou.

-Não. – a mestra replicou – Há mais tempo que isso.

-Ele está doente? – ela perguntou – Ele está morrendo por causa de alguma doença?

-Não. – Mestra Sumida falou suavemente – O corpo dele é... simplesmente incapaz de suportar mais tempo. Até ontem, ele era ainda capaz de se mexer com um _pouco _de ajuda. Esta manhã ele… eu tive que ajudá-lo a se sentar na cama esta manhã. Ele me disse que estava muito _fraco_ para levantar-se, e ele... pediu desculpas por não poder me acompanhar na nossa costumeira caminhada matinal pelas árvores.

Rin assentiu, o coração ficando cada vez mais pesado ao entender. Ela depois ergueu uma sobrancelha à mestra yogi quando ela abriu a porta da frente.

-"_Costumeira"_ caminhada matinal pelas árvores? – ela questionou – Vocês _costumeiramente _passam as manhãs me treinando.

-É verdade. – ela concordou – Mas quando você partiu em viagem com Lorde Sesshoumaru deixou nossas manhãs livres. Nós dois sendo os únicos estrangeiros no castelo, pensamos que poderíamos passar o tempo juntos na ausência do nosso lorde.

-Vocês dois estão aqui há anos. – Rin a lembrou – Não há razão para não se sentirem seguros no castelo _mesmo _quando nosso lorde está ausente.

-Não é uma questão de segurança; é uma questão de conforto, irmãzinha. Eu sei que sou muito bem-vinda nessas muralhas, tendo sido amiga próxima de Lady Sora, mas eu nunca me sentirei tão confortável aqui quanto na minha terra ou mesmo quando eu ando pela floresta. E Mestre Li sente o mesmo… É simplesmente algo a ver com estar entre os da sua própria espécie.

-E o que _é _da sua própria espécie? – Rin perguntou.

-Eu não quero ofender, irmãzinha.

-Bem, eu devo _esperar _que não. Mestre Li é tão _humano _quanto eu.

-Estou ciente disso, irmãzinha. Ele é humano, e você é humana. Mas enquanto ele se recusa a pôr os pés no castelo e se protege com barreiras num dojo cercado de sutras, você se sente bastante confortável em andar pelo complexo sendo você mesma.

-E por que eu não deveria ser? – Rin perguntou – Passei maior parte da minha vida aqui. Eu conheço todos os servos pelo nome. Eu gosto deles e os respeito, e eles me tratam da mesma maneira.

-Porque eles são da sua _espécie. _– a mestra concluiu – Muito embora você seja humana e eles youkais, você se dá bem com eles, pacificamente.

-É a minha casa.

-Mas não é minha _verdadeira _casa, nem a de Mestre Li. A questão não é eu estar num palácio cheio de demônios ou num vilarejo cheio de humanos. Enquanto eu estiver no _Japão, _eu me sentirei fora do lugar. Minha alma sabe que este não é o lugar ao qual pertenço... Mas ter outro aqui com quem dividir meus sentimentos é um consolo.

Rin franziu a testa.

-Você vai embora também, não vai? Depois que Mestre Li se for, você vai pedir para meu lorde se pode voltar para casa. Voltar para as montanhas no Tibet.

-Eu pensei nisso. – a demônio assentiu – Mas parece injusto abandonar você quando nós duas parecemos gostar tanto uma da outra.

-Gostar? – Rin repetiu – Você disse "gostar" e não "apegadas".

-Algo errado com isso?

-Não. – Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados – Nem um pouco. Só é algo que não estou acostumada a _ouvir._

Percorreram o caminho de pedras no gramado da parte dianteira; era ladeado por sebes altas em cada lado levando ao portão da frente.

A mestra assentiu.

-Pode-se viver assim num castelo cheio de demônio. Não somos exatamente as criaturas mais próximas quando se trata dos nossos sentimentos. – ela voltou a cabeça e recebeu o olhar da jovem aluna – Mas fica melhor com a idade.

Rin riu para si mesma, de novo voltando o olhar para os céus.

-Está parecendo que vai nevar.

-_Vai _nevar.

Rin deu um suspiro.

-A primeira queda de neve da estação, e ele está longe patrulhando as fronteiras.

Mestra Sumida deu um sorriso aparentemente triste.

-Pelo menos você sabe que ele _vai _voltar.

O que é isso? Rin se perguntou. Será que Mestra Sumida sente falta de alguém, também?

Tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça. Não. Ela me contou há dois anos quando conversávamos sobre homens e garotos que havia apenas _um _homem por quem ela sentiu outra coisa além de desejo... E ela negou para sempre a companhia dele. O que significava que ele tinha _morrido, _certo?

Saíram pelo portão principal e se dirigiram ao dojo de Mestre Li, a cem metros à direita. Era uma construção de um único andar com telhado pontiagudo, construído especialmente para Mestre Li treinar Rin. Havia uma horta e um jardim ao lado do imóvel e um jardim de meditação aos fundos. Ele se recusou absolutamente a pôr os pés nas terras do castelo e protegia o espaço pessoal com uma barreira sagrada. Mestra Sumida mencionara mais de uma vez que Mestre Li abominava todos os demônios igualmente, independente de sexo, posição social ou patente. Ele havia concordado em ir até lá para reparar um débito vital para com Mestra Sumida. Rin nunca perguntou as especificidades de _como _Mestra Sumida salvou a vida de Mestre Li, e Mestra Sumida nunca se dispôs a dar a informação.

Rin só pôde presumir que isso tornava a situação tensa, considerando as posições sociais de ambos, poderes e divergências filosóficas sobre as relações de humanos/demônios. Mestre Li sempre presumiu que Rin era apenas uma serva humana _favorecida _no castelo, e sendo assim estava perto o bastante do que _ela_ concebia como relacionamento com Sesshoumaru como sendo, ela nunca se importou de adicionar ou desvirtuar a suposição dele. Ele ensinou autodefesa sem armas porque era para o que ele fora contratado, mas começou a treiná-la com espada na esperança de ajudá-la numa eventual fuga. Ele estava sempre preocupado com a segurança dela e tentava de vez em quando passar a ela um sutra sagrado.

"_Você nunca sabe o que esses machos estão pensando", dissera ele para ela. "Você ainda é inocente, mas assim que um desses diabos puser os olhos em você, estará condenada. Ponha um desses na sua porta, e pelo menos estará protegida enquanto dorme."_

Riu dos avisos do Mestre, não querendo desrespeitar, mas porque era similar ao que Sesshoumaru havia dito a ela. _Principalmente _sobre os sutras… e ambos pensavam que humanos e demônios eram muito diferentes.

Estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que quase falhou em notar que Mestra Sumida passou sem ser afetada pela barreira de Mestre Li.

-Mestra? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora à acompanhante youkai.

-O corpo de Mestre Li não tem mais habilidade de manter a barreira mística. Acho já um milagre que ele tenha conseguido sobreviver nessa atual forma. – ela deslizou a porta para o lado para abri-la e adentrar na antessala. Diretamente acima estava a sala de exercícios separada da entrada principal por um corredor iluminado por tochas. No fundo do corredor à esquerda eram os aposentos de Mestre Li.

Devido ao tempo com nuvens pesadas do lado de fora, o interior do dojo estava mal iluminado, o fogo da tocha refletido contra as paredes de papel-arroz dando um assustador brilho amarelo-alaranjado. Elas andaram pelo corredor até a porta aberta no final.

Mestra Sumida pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Rin.

-Espere aqui, irmãzinha.

Rin assentiu enquanto a mulher mais velha desaparecia para dentro do quarto de Mestre Li. Daquele lugar, ela não pôde ver Mestre Li ou a lamparina que obviamente lançava uma luz branca nas tábuas do assoalho de carvalho, mantendo o tom laranja que infestava o resto do dojo até o lado de fora da sala.

-Ah, Sumida, você voltou.

Rin sorriu para si mesma. _Soava _como o Mestre Li de sempre: tão calmo, tão experiente, tão sábio, caprichoso e iluminado... E era _estranho_ ouvir alguém chamar Mestra Sumida pelo nome. Até Sesshoumaru a chamava de "Mestra".

-Onde mais você esperava que eu estivesse? – ela perguntou com um óbvio sorriso na voz – Eu prometi que sempre estaria aqui por você, e aqui estou eu.

Rin não pôde ver os rostos dele, mas sabia como se sentiria se alguém expressasse tal sentimento a ela. E os instintos pareciam estar corretos quando nada além de silêncio veio da sala em frente... O que implorava a questão: que _tipo_ de relacionamento Mestra Sumida tinha com Mestre Li?

Sim, ambos eram mestres nas respectivas artes, e Mestre Li estava de certa forma pagando a Mestra Sumida por um favor que quase custou a vida dele em alguma época do passado... Mas o que significava tudo aquilo? Principalmente com a declaração de Mestra Sumida e Mestre Li parecendo aceitar o que Rin chamaria de palavras "sinceras".

-Nossa valiosa aluna finalmente retornou, Shen.

Shen? Rin se perguntou. Era aquele o _primeiro _nome de Mestre Li?

-Minha Grila de Jade? – Mestre Li falou alegremente – Onde está ela?

-Irmãzinha. – Mestra Sumida falou – Entre.

Rin respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, insegura do que exatamente veria quando entrasse no quarto.

-Ah, entre. – ela ouviu Mestre Li chamar.

Adentrou numa sala de tamanho médio, retangular, e foi em direção à voz. Como suspeitava, havia uma enorme lanterna pendurada no teto, criando um círculo iluminado por velas no chão. O quarto era duas vezes maior e largo, e não havia móveis, com exceção de um futon e uma pilha de almofadas que serviam de assento. Ali, no fundo do quarto, Mestre Li estava sentado nos brancos lençóis do futon, as costas apoiadas contra a parede. Mestra Sumida estava ao lado dele, sentada sobre as pernas dobradas.

Mestre Li _parecia _o mesmo, da mesma forma como o deixara há três meses. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos negros; a mesma área sem cabelo no topo da cabeça, e a mesma trança longa e cinzenta às costas. A pele dele não estava como ela chamaria de _enrugada_; mas parecia flácida nas bochechas e abaixo do queixo. Havia algumas linhas ao redor dos olhos, mas ela sempre as atribuiu à excessiva risada e o contagiante bom humor... Sem dúvida quando _ela_ficasse mais velha, teria as mesmas linhas similares com relação aos olhos. Vê-lo sentado ali e saber que tipo de homem ele era, não via as finas linhas mais que um produto do envelhecimento, prova de que viveu bem uma vida e a aproveitou bastante. E com Sesshoumaru ao lado dela, como a vida dela seria diferente?

Mestre Li simplesmente não parecia ter 83.

-Sente-se ao meu lado. – Mestre Li pediu.

Pegando uma almofada branca da pilha perto da parede, ela dobrou as pernas e sentou-se em cima delas enquanto tirava as duas espadas da faixa e as colocava ao lado.

-Uma espada nova? – Mestre Li perguntou.

Rin assentiu.

-Meu lorde me deu.

-Deu? – o mestre repetiu – Como um presente?

Rin assentiu novamente.

-Sim. Ele gosta de me dar coisas.

-Criança, só por _um _motivo um youkai _macho daria_ a uma humana alguma coisa. Ele está tentando _comprar _você: ou a sua cooperação ou o seu silêncio. Ou ele _quer _levar você para a cama, e espera que presentes possam agir a favor dele, _ou_ ele já a _levou _para a cama, e espera que os presentes possam ajudar a manter seu silêncio sobre o assunto.

Rin franziu a testa, indignação e constrangimento colorindo o rosto.

-É do _lorde _deste castelo de quem estamos falando, certo? Simplesmente não daria certo se fosse pego _gostando _de uma das servas dele… Ele está tentando transformar você numa meretriz, garota? Para desculpar o próprio comportamento? Vamos, pode me contar. Eu sei que você é uma boa garota, que sempre faz a coisa certa.

-Mestre Li. – Rin começou com um tom educadamente forçado.

-Shen. – Mestra Sumida disse gentilmente – Lorde Sesshoumaru quer tomar Rin como esposa, e _ela _aceitou.

-Absurdo. – ele meio-riu, meio-tossiu – Tais relacionamentos são abomináveis... Independente dos indivíduos envolvidos. Humanos e demônios não devem ficar juntos nessa capacidade. Vai contra tudo nos céus e na terra. Você é _humana. _Já esqueceu isso?

-Não. – Rin replicou – Não esqueci.

-Então se não esqueceu, você sabe o que significa ser uma humana: o fardo, a benção, a responsabilidade. E você não pode simplesmente… _furtar-se _dessa responsabilidade porque você deseja as coisas de outro modo. Demônios foram enviados somente para nos _atormentar, _para nos _distrair _e nos manter afastados do verdadeiro caminho do Tao.

Mestra Sumida zombou.

-Não escute o que ele diz, irmãzinha. Ele só é um _velho _muito absorto nos _velhos_ caminhos para perceber que o modo _dele _de olhar as coisas não é necessariamente a certa.

-Essa maneira de pensar me serviu bem a minha vida inteira, e eu não vou virar as costas para isso nos meus últimos dias. Minha pequena Grila, você faria bem em lembrar as palavras _deste _mestre: a única coisa que se ganha desse tipo de relacionamento com um demônio é _perda. _

-Perda? – Rin repetiu.

-Perda de consciência, perda de decência, perda de equilíbrio. É tão _fácil _se perder, esquecer de si mesmo quando está na presença deles... Eles a levam para um caminho diferente do seu, e você não pode evitar senão seguir.

-Absurdo. – Mestra Sumida disse – Só os _fracos_ realmente renunciariam à vontade _deles _para seguir outros cujas crenças são estritamente opostas às deles. E, Shen, eu não sinto espírito _fraco _algum neste quarto.

-A criança é jovem, facilmente convencível.

-Rin é muito inteligente e conhece o próprio coração muito bem. Ela não tem _vergonha _dos sentimentos e não procura escondê-los atrás da fachada da humanidade.

-_Ela _é livre para tal. Mas _ela _é a serva humana do lorde demônio, e embora eu estremeça só de pensar, ela provavelmente perdeu o caminho dela há muito tempo.

Mestra Sumida zombou.

-Mas apesar disso, ela ainda é uma boa garota e tem um talento muito natural. Eu, por outro lado, sou um monge taoista. Eu não vivo por mim. É meu trabalho, é meu propósito servir a humanidade e orientá-los no caminho apropriado. – os olhos negros dele pareciam focados em Mestra Sumida – Eu não posso guiar os outros se eu me permitir ficar perdido.

-Quem? – a mulher demônio perguntou – _Quem _está aqui para guiar você? Rin é apenas sua aluna, e você já determinou que ela está "perdida" e aparentemente _fora_ desse caminho.

O _que _está acontecendo aqui? Rin se perguntava.

-Eu não a perdi ainda. – o velho mestre insistiu – Ele não marcou você ainda, ou já?

-Não. – Rin replicou – Ainda não.

-Mas você o _quer, _não é? Você _quer _que o mundo saiba que não há mais _ninguém _com quem queira passar o resto da sua vida, correto?

Rin simplesmente assentiu.

-Você põe palavras na boca da menina. – Mestre Li riu levemente.

-Se não fossem verdadeiras, ela poderia refutá-las.

_Mas o que significou tudo isso? Principalmente com a declaração da Mestra Sumida e a aparente aceitação de Mestre Li do que Rin chamaria de palavras "sinceras". _

Se havia uma coisa que Rin aprendera em termos de comunicação com Sesshoumaru, era que o silêncio equivalia à aquiescência. Se não falar nada e dizer que algo estava errado, então tudo deveria estar bem.

-Eu nunca soube que essa criança tenha discordado de nenhuma palavra que alguém tenha dito. Como nós _sabemos _realmente que ela deseja de verdade este "lorde" demônio? Talvez ele tenha se forçado para cima dela e ela simplesmente não teve o coração para dizer "não" a ele. Ela é muito gentil, como sabe, e demônios não são nada mais que encarnações físicas de perda, dor e desespero... Ela sente pena da pobre criatura, e ela o deixa fazer o que ele quer. Mesmo sabendo que é _errado._

Mestra Sumida ficou em pé.

-Com licença. – ela girou nos calcanhares e deixou o quarto.

-Isso não é verdade. – Rin falou – O que o senhor disse, isso não é verdade. Meu lorde nunca se forçaria para cima de _ninguém, _muito menos de mim. Se ele _tomou _alguma coisa para si foi porque foi livremente oferecido. E por que o senhor está dizendo essas coisas tão _ruins _a Mestra Sumida? Eu nunca o escutei ser tão deliberadamente... _rude _com _ninguém _nos dois anos que eu o conheço. Mestra Sumida é minha amiga e professora. Meu lorde é… mais do que posso traduzir em palavras. E todos os demônios neste castelo fizeram de tudo dentro das habilidades deles para eu me sentir em casa.

-Ruim? – o mestre repetiu – Você acha que estou sendo "ruim" com Sumida?

Rin assentiu, as mãos ainda no colo, mas um franzir contorcendo o rosto.

-"A Natureza não é gentil", minha pequena Grila. "Ela trata todas as coisas imparcialmente. Sábio não é gentil, e trata todas as pessoas imparcialmente."

-O quê?

-Não posso favorecer uma pessoa sobre a outra. Eu apenas comentei as coisas de como eu as vejo. E para os seus acompanhantes demônios, minha Grila de Jade, eu temo que eles estão enganando você. – Mestre Li concluiu – Eles não se importam com você; simplesmente obedecem ao seu lorde e mestre.

-Então eu deveria estar agradecida por ele se importar tanto com meu conforto e bem-estar… Nem todos os demônios são maus, como sabe.

-Você sabe o que é um demônio, minha Grila de Jade?

-Criaturas místicas com grande poder que pode afetar o mundo para o bem ou para o mal.

O mestre deu uma risada.

-E quem ensinou _essa _definição a você?

-Ninguém me ensinou. – disse ela – É algo que eu aprendi sozinha. – Rin suspirou – Sabe, Mestre Li, eu não sou uma serva humana no castelo. _Não_ há servos humanos no castelo, ponto final.

-Oh?

-Meu lorde me salvou de um violento ataque de lobos quando eu tinha seis anos. Ele também me salvou de uma vida de solidão e crueldade nas mãos das pessoas do meu vilarejo, um vilarejo de _humanos, _devo acrescentar.

-Sim, pode haver grande maldade no coração do homem.

-E dos demônios, também. – ela adicionou – Não nego isso. Há bons e maus demônios tanto quanto há bons e maus seres humanos.

-Demônios são maus por definição. – o mestre apontou, a luz branca da lanterna refletindo na parte sem cabelo na frente da cabeça – Demônios são definidos como "espíritos malignos".

-Demônio pode ser usado para se referir também a uma pessoa cruel, ruim e _desumana. _

-Eu posso ver o quão isso é verdadeiro. Ser um humano por definição é ter compaixão, ser gentil e misericordioso, coisas que faltam em todos os demônios.

-Mestra Sumida não mostrou compaixão quando salvou sua vida? – ela perguntou – Digo, não sei os detalhes do ocorrido...

O mestre foi lento para responder.

-Ela salvou-me de uma avalanche. – ele disse finalmente – Eu era um jovem de 25 anos viajando com meus irmãos do templo numa peregrinação pelas montanhas do Tibet. Uma súbita tempestade de neve surgiu, houve uma avalanche e... eu sobrevivi, enquanto que os outros não. – ele deu uma risada fraca, triste – Eu estava fraco, então... Destreinado e despreparado. Deitado sob um monte de neve e pedras, senti a morte chegando até mim, e eu chorei. Eu choraminguei como um recém-nascido e rezei para que eu pudesse ter outra chance nesta vida. Eu não tinha sido grande devoto nos meus estudos, nas meditações e exercícios, mas... Eu prometi que _iria _melhorar se me fosse dada outra chance.

-E você conseguiu. – disse Rin – Você conseguiu outra chance.

-A avalanche nos trouxe para perto do vilarejo de Sumida. Aparentemente, ela estava levando os alunos dela a uma caminhada pela natureza.

-Durante uma tempestade de neve? – ela perguntou, um pouco admirada.

-Eles eram alunos de nível avançado. Ela os ensinava a focar as mentes para que os corpos pudessem funcionar em qualquer ambiente.

-Focar em si mesmo em oposição ao ambiente.

-Ou abraçar o ambiente como parte de si. Como é dito, "quem distingue si mesmo do mundo pode ser dado o mundo, mas quem se considera como mundo pode aceitar o mundo". Eu era jovem e não havia aprendido tais coisas. O frio e a dor penetravam em meus ossos, e não havia existência para mim com exceção dessa alternativa.

-Você deve estar agradecido por ter sido resgatado, então.

-Eu não estava ciente dos meus salvadores. Fiquei inconsciente na hora, e fiquei desse jeito por vários dias depois. Quando eu acordei, eu estava sozinho e com ataduras praticamente da cabeça aos pés. Eu pude perceber que estava dentro de uma sala e que estava quente, claro e aparentemente seguro. Mas mesmo na minha jovem idade, despreparado como eu era, pude ainda detectar uma vasta quantidade de youki na área. Eu tive uma estranha… pontada de cima a baixo na coluna, e eu sabia que algo não estava muito certo.

-Eu tive isso! – Rin disse excessivamente animada – Eu tive essa _pontada. _Toda vez que há uma grande fonte de energia mística, seja youki ou outra coisa, eu a _sinto_. Mas precisa ser uma fonte muito forte, ou eu deixo passar completamente.

-Você tem um talento natural então, porque eu não comecei a treinar você em tais práticas místicas. Talvez você _seja _a melhor escolha para isto, afinal de contas.

-Melhor escolha para o quê? – Rin perguntou.

O velho mestre sorriu para ela, causando rugas na testa normalmente lida.

-Quem aceita o fluxo da natureza torna-se apreciado. Sendo apreciado torna-se imparcial. Sendo imparcial torna-se magnânimo. Sendo magnânimo torna-se natural. Sendo natural torna-se um só com o Caminho. Sendo um só com o Caminho torna-se imortal. Embora o corpo pereça, o Caminho não vai.

Rin assentiu.

-Mestra Sumida me contou que o senhor está morrendo.

-É, porém, um descanso. Depois de uma longa estada, é natural desejar se aposentar. Mas eu discordo. Eu não posso descansar em paz sem saber que meus ensinamentos estão sendo usados para o bem. Para o meu conhecimento, ninguém na minha época chegou a esse nível de equilíbrio, harmonia e paz, este estado de unidade com o mundo à volta.

-É por isso que o senhor pode mover montanhas? – Rin perguntou.

-Eu sou uma montanha. – disse ele simplesmente – Se eu desejar mover, eu simplesmente o faço.

-Então o senhor é a montanha, e a montanha é o senhor.

O mestre assentiu.

-Eu quis que você ficasse ao meu lado até o final, minha Grila de Jade. Não seria bom para meus ensinamentos ficarem perdidos para sempre no mundo depois da minha ida. Desejo que continue no meu lugar.

-O quê? Eu… eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não sou uma monja... Ou uma _freira. _Eu não quero...

-Ser como eu. – o mestre concluiu – Velho e sozinho, sem família para dizer que é sua.

Rin curvou a cabeça.

-Eu não quis ofender, Mestre, mas… eu amo o meu lorde. Não há nada mais que eu queira além de ficar ao lado dele. E o senhor fala de ser imparcial e servir ao homem e... – ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior – Isso não é o que eu sou.

-Quem realmente conhece seu próprio potencial? – Mestre Li perguntou.

-Eu… eu não consigo fingir saber o futuro. – ela falou meio incerta – Mas eu sei o que eu quero, e eu sei o que eu não quero. Não quero desapontá-lo, Mestre. Eu sei que o senhor fez uma jornada a sua vida inteira para chegar a este ponto, e que gostaria de levar muitos outros a ele. Com o seu... _descanso _tão próximo, o senhor precisa de mim para ajudá-lo a fazer isso. Mas... eu não posso abandonar meu lorde por nada. Eu não posso negar que o seu poder seria de grande uso para mim, principalmente considerando o caminho pelo qual escolhi andar... Mas eu sei que o senhor consideraria perversão dos seus ensinamentos usar minhas habilidades de tal maneira. E desde que eu _sei _que seria essa a forma que eu as usaria, então acho que seria melhor que suas habilidades morressem com o senhor.

-Não. – o mestre falou – Eu não posso forçar meus ensinamentos sobre você, e não posso controlar a forma como os usaria na vida, mas... – ele estendeu a mão e a pousou sobre a de Rin, cujas mãos ainda estavam sobre o colo – O que é certo para mim pode não ser certo para você. Embora nós andemos, _tenhamos_ andado em caminhos parecidos, nossas jornadas são decididamente diferentes. A minha está quase no final, e você ainda está no meio da sua. Já fui longe demais para voltar. Você tem muitas opções à sua frente.

"_Não estou pedindo para "abandonar" o seu lorde. Eu não estou dizendo que não pode ficar com ele. Essa escolha é sua. Mas, como minha aluna, eu peço que me deixe continuar treinando você até o momento da minha morte." _

O mestre apertou gentilmente a mão dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse o semblante tranquilo dele, os olhos escuros brilhando intensamente, transbordando de esperança e confiança.

-Rin?

Ela engoliu em seco.

-O senhor não vai tentar influenciar mais ainda a minha decisão de uma forma ou de outra? Só quer que eu fique aqui e continue treinando com o senhor?

-Foi meu entendimento que você já tomou sua decisão com relação ao lorde demônio.

-Já tomei. – ela assentiu.

-Então que efeito posso eu ter sobre você? – ele perguntou.

-Um negativo. – ela replicou honestamente – Embora eu não possa negar que haja certas similaridades entre Mestra Sumida e o senhor mesmo, e meu lorde e eu, eu me _recuso_ a terminar morrendo velha e sozinha enquanto ele pacientemente fica ao meu lado na esperança de eu lançar a ele uma palavra gentil.

-Você acha que é simples. – disse ele – Acha que já tem a situação completamente imaginada.

-Eu não ousaria fazer essa suposição, Mestre, mas, como o senhor disse, "eu só posso comentar sobre as coisas como eu as vejo".

Ele pousou de novo a mão no futon e assentiu.

-Eu vou ficar. – disse Rin – Seria errado negar a um homem moribundo o último desejo. E se o amor que guardo por meu lorde não é forte o bastante para aguentar algumas palavras escolhidas por um homem que não sabe _nada _sobre ele, então realmente eu nunca o mereci desde o princípio.

-Então estamos de acordo. – o mestre falou – Você vai ficar aqui comigo no dojo até minha partida. Depois disso você pode fazer o que quiser.

Rin uniu as mãos em oração e curvou a cabeça.

* * *

Três dias nunca pareceram tão longos e tão curtos ao mesmo tempo. Nevou naquele dia, e a neve cobriu os chãos do castelo e os telhados numa fina camada branca. Mestra Sumida estendeu um futon para Rin dormir na sala de treinamento e trouxe lençóis e cobertores do castelo para mantê-la aquecida. Além disso, eles mantiveram uma fogueira constantemente acesa na lareira da sala de treinamento para afastar o crescente frio. Mestra Sumida ficou ao lado de Mestre Li o tempo todo, e Rin observava a interação entre os dois com uma crescente fascinação.

Se ela fosse fazer uma comparação adequada entre Sesshoumaru e ela, e Mestre Li e Mestra Sumida, apesar da diferença de idades e espécies, ela diria que Mestre Li se assemelhava mais a Sesshoumaru em atitude e postura, e ela estava mais em sintonia com a forma de pensar de Mestra Sumida. Qual diferença fazia _quem _eles eram enquanto dividiam algo genuíno e verdadeiro? Tinha importância se Mestre Li era humano e ela não era? Aquilo era realmente um… pecado?

No primeiro dia, Rin achou que talvez tivesse algo mais a ver com os deveres religiosos de Mestre Li e menos com a natureza demoníaca de Mestra Sumida. Monges são podiam casar e procriar, afinal de contas. Mas Mestra Sumida esclareceu o contrário para ela enquanto as duas faziam as posturas de ioga.

-O Tao é a infinita força da natureza, irmãzinha, o caminho do coração ou simplesmente "o Caminho". O Caminho é o equilíbrio, a harmonia e a paz perfeita. Sexo é parte da natureza. Negar isso é negar o Caminho.

-Oh? Então… até _monges _fazem isso? – Rin perguntou.

A mestra assentiu na Pose da Árvore.

- Taoistas veem a sexualidade como uma fonte primária de poder depois do amor. Mas, é claro, pode-se exagerar quando é algo bom. Indulgência é desencorajada em muitos níveis. O propósito do sexo não é completar o ego com desejos insaciáveis, mas acalmar o ego e a mente sob uma primeira observação, e depois cultivar as energias do corpo.

Rin deu uma risada.

-Em outras palavras, se você não se engaja nesse tipo de comportamento, suas energias vão retroceder, e você ficará sem equilíbrio.

-Frustração sexual é uma coisa ruim em _muitos _níveis, irmãzinha.

A risada dela aumentou, um forte rubor se formando nas bochechas.

-Você acha que estou brincando.

-Nem um pouco. – disse Rin.

-Atração sexual traz uma enorme quantidade de energia, irmãzinha. Se mantê-la, reprimi-la e guardá-la, irá deixá-la passando mal, deixá-la deprimida, colocá-la em conflito com o resto do mundo. Quando você a libera… no jeito _apropriado, _devo adicionar, você adquire paz, equilíbrio e harmonia: uma personificação vivente e cheia de fôlego do Tao.

Rin gargalhou de novo.

A Mestra deu um sorriso sábio.

-Olhe só quão mais feliz você está agora.

O rubor dela aprofundou.

-E tal contentamento vem com nenhum custo.

O segundo dia foi decididamente mais cansativo. Sabendo que a rejeição por Mestra Sumida era meramente baseada na ascendência demoníaca, a opinião de Rin por ele decaiu em muitos níveis. Ela sempre respeitou os pontos de vista, a paciência e as habilidades deles. Mas ele estava tão _enganado _a respeito daquilo. Como ele não conseguia ver isso? Como alguém tão sábio podia ser tão cego?

O dia começou com ioga com Mestra Sumida e depois mudou para o treino de Tai Chi. Mestra Sumida o moveu para a sala de treinamento, e porque não conseguia se mexer, Mestre Li simplesmente assentia enquanto ela trabalha da maneira dela vários exercícios. Estivesse ele bem, ela não teria que pedir a ele se poderia treiná-la para usar as _duas _espadas em vez de apenas uma. Mas como estava assim…

-Armas são ferramentas de violência, não de sabedoria. O homem as usa apenas quando não há opção, e depois, calmamente, e com tato, pois ele não encontra beleza nelas. Quem encontra beleza em armas se delicia na matança de homens, e quem se delicia em matanças não pode se contentar com a paz.

Parecia que o mestre tinha uma citação para tudo, e agora estava determinado a ensinar tudo a ela. No começo, ele ficou contente em ensiná-la apenas simples orações de agradecimento ou orações pelos que haviam morrido recentemente, mas agora ele desejava que ela _memorizasse _os ensinamentos de Lao Tsé. O que tratava a respeito de armas como sendo "ferramentas da violência" era parte do capítulo 31 dos ensinamentos dele. Lao Tsé era o fundador do Taoismo.

Algumas das palavras dele eram muito poéticas e atingiam um acorde da verdade dentro dela. Como o capítulo 68: Compaixão. _"A compaixão é a mais elegante arma e a melhor defesa. Se estabelecer harmonia, compaixão deve cercar você como uma fortaleza. Portanto, um bom soldado não inspira medo; um bom lutador não mostra agressividade; um bom conquistador não se engaja em batalha; um bom líder não exerce autoridade. Este é o valor da "desimportância"; assim é como se ganha a cooperação dos outros; assim é como se constrói a mesma harmonia que está na natureza." _

E outra que ela achou intrigante estava no capítulo 71: Limitação. "_Quem reconhece suas limitações está saudável; quem ignora suas limitações está doente. O sábio reconhece essa doença como uma limitação. E assim torna-se imune"_. Capítulo 74 sobre Destino trazia bons pontos, e capítulo 78 sobre Ceder amarrava com perfeição as lições dela em Tai Chi – _"Nada neste mundo é tão suave e cede tanto quanto a água, ainda que nada possa melhor superar a dureza e a força, pois eles não podem controlá-la e destruí-la."_

Na verdade, _todos _os capítulos tinham seus méritos e alguns bons pontos, mas o favorito dela até então era o capítulo 41 sobre Seguir:

_Quando o grande homem aprende o Caminho, ele o segue com diligência;_

_Quando o homem comum aprende o Caminho, ele o segue ocasionalmente; _

_Quando o homem sério aprende o Caminho, ele ri dele; _

_Aqueles que não riem, não aprendem tudo. _

_Portanto, é dito: _

_Quem aprende o Caminho parece tolo;_

_Quem progride no caminho parece falhar; _

_Quem segue o Caminho parece estar à deriva. _

_Pois a mais delicada harmonia parece plana; _

_A mais brilhante verdade aparece colorida; _

_A mais rica personagem aparece incompleta;_

_O mais bravo coração aparece manso; _

_A mais simples natureza aparece inconstante. _

_O quadrado, perfeito, não tem lados; _

_A música, aperfeiçoada, não tem melodia; _

_O amor, aperfeiçoado, não tem clímax; _

_A Arte, aperfeiçoada, não tem significado; _

_O caminho não pode ser sentido nem conhecido:_

_Ele transmite sensações e transcende conhecimento. _

-Talvez…

-Talvez o quê? – Mestra Sumida perguntou. Elas haviam enfrentado a neve do dojo ao castelo para se limparem na casa de banho do primeiro andar. Elas já tinham se ensaboado e se limpado na sala adjacente e estavam no momento mergulhadas até o pescoço na água quente, imersas na banheira de mármore que era grande o bastante para a vila inteira de InuYasha se banhar.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não sei se devo dizer. Não é da minha conta.

A mestra suspirou.

-Apenas diga. Estou ficando cada vez mais cansada de pessoas escondendo coisas de mim. Isso não é saudável.

Rin assentiu, tirando do rosto o cabelo úmido.

_-O Amor, aperfeiçoado, não tem clímax. _

A mestra virou o rosto para encará-la, os olhos negros irritados e apáticos.

-Eu… eu sei que não é a mesma cosia que estávamos falando, sobre sexualidade como fonte primária de poder depois do amor e... liberando-a da forma _apropriada _para ganhar paz, equilíbrio e harmonia. Mas… ninguém ama da mesma maneira.

Mestra Sumida baixou a cabeça n'água e emergiu, com a água escorrendo pelo rosto e pingando nas pontas dos cabelos.

-Levou três meses para ele ser civil comigo. – disse com o menor dos sorrisos – Ele estava ferido da cabeça aos pés, não podia se alimentar sozinho, trocar as ataduras ou coçar a ponta do nariz, e ainda assim quando ele recobrou a consciência, ele se recusou a deixar qualquer um chegar perto dele sem tentar nos purificar antes.

Rin esboçou um sorriso.

-É claro, ele estava destreinado e ferido, tudo que ele conseguia fazer conosco era dar um choquezinho. Mas ainda assim era o bastante para irritar meus alunos, e eles diziam que ele podia morrer de fome ou de infecção que eles não dariam a mínima. Eles não o deixariam dar choques neles o tempo todo quando tudo que eles queriam fazer era ajudar. Então _eu _sobrei para cuidar dele. Ele era minha responsabilidade, afinal de contas. Eu o salvei, então a vida dele estava em minhas mãos. É… um estranho vínculo que você forma com alguém quando passa por algo do tipo. Não são todos que fazem o possível para socorrer alguém, como sabe.

-Por que fez, então?

_-"Suportar e cuidar, criar sem ser dono, dar sem exigir, isso é harmonia."_

-Isso vem dos ensinamentos de Lao Tsé, não é?

Mestra Sumida assentiu.

-Eu ouvi pela primeira vez esses sentimentos expressos quando Shen os recitou para mim, embora meu povo tenha sempre vivido em tal maneira. Nós compartilhamos tudo em meu vilarejo. Tudo é feito em benefício de _todos, _não apenas para a vantagem de poucos. – a mestra sorriu – Eu nunca pensei que um humano pudesse abraçar esse estilo de vida. Eles sempre me pareceram seres muito orgulhosos e cheios de ganância.

-Eu sei. – Rin assentiu.

-Mas ouvi-lo falar, saber que essas palavras foram pensadas por outro homem…

-Não deveria nos deixar tão mal.

-Bem, eu nunca pensei que a humanidade como um todo era algo ruim. Eu vivi muito perto de alguns vilarejos humanos, e eles nunca nos deram problemas. De fato, quando nós o salvamos, pensei que ele era um desses aldeões. Fiquei bastante surpresa ao descobrir que ele era de Qingdan, às margens do Rio Amarelo, _e _que era um monge taoista. Você sabe qual é a distância de Qingdan até onde eu vivo?

-Não. – Rin balançou a cabeça.

-Mil setecentos e cinquenta milhas. Ele e os outros monges viajaram 20 milhas por dia por quase 88 dias direto para procurar a iluminação de Gedun Truppa, a Grande Joia.

-A Grande Joia?

-O Dalai Lama.

A expressão de Rin permanecia em branco.

A mestra sorriu.

-Eu esqueço que você não é budista. O Dalai Lama é o líder espiritual do Tibet, a segunda encarnação do Buda da Compaixão, Chenrezig.

-Chenrezig?

-O senhor dos "Olhos que Veem". Ele é a deidade patrona do Tibet.

-Então esse… Dalai Lama é um descendente dos deuses, como o Imperador.

-Algo do tipo, embora o Imperador seja um líder _político, _um que deseja salvar a nação. O Dalai Lama é um líder _espiritual. _Ele quer salvar a sua alma.

-Você já o viu?

A mestra riu.

-Alguém com as habilidades dele? Está brincando? Eu sou um demônio, eu não posso nem chegar perto do lugar. Eles presumiriam que eu vim para causá-los o mal e não... – a risada dela morreu e o rosto ficou subitamente sombrio depois de algumas risadas sinceras – Tais coisas simplesmente não são possíveis, irmãzinha. Como eu disse, eles presumiriam que eu viria para machucá-lo e... não para alcançar a iluminação que todos os seguidores dele desejam.

-Você é _budista, _Mestra Sumida?

-Não seja absurda, irmãzinha. Seria tolice um demônio seguir _qualquer _prática religiosa. Como Shen, seu Mestre Li, disse, o único propósito que um demônio tem em religião é para atormentar o correto e aterrorizá-lo para que se comporte apropriadamente.

-Mas você sabe sobre o… Dalai Lama. Você sabe quem ele é, você sabe qual é o propósito dele.

-Só porque eu sou uma amante do conhecimento, e ele tem algumas filosofias bastante interessantes. Verdade seja dita, eu _adoraria _conhecer um homem assim. Shen e eu adoramos ter _vigorosos _debates filosóficos, e eu acho que o Lama poderia me apresentar um desafio.

-Então Mestre Li saiu para encontrar o Dalai Lama, e acabou encontrando você.

A mestra assentiu.

-Isso foi há 58 anos quando o Lama fundou o primeiro Mosteiro de Zhaxilhunbo. É claro, ele não era o Lama da época, era apenas um dos três grandes discípulos de Tsongkhapa. Ele recebeu o título de Dalai Lama algum tempo depois da morte dele.

-Entendo. – disse Rin – Você conhece todas essas coisas sobre pessoas de quem eu nunca ouvi falar. Você _é _budista.

-Eu não sou budista. Simplesmente sou "velha" e tenho uma queda por filosofia.

-Exatamente quantos anos você tem, Mestra Sumida? Se não se importar com a pergunta.

Ela deu uma rápida risada e depois sorriu para a jovem aluna.

-Adivinhe.

-Adivinhar? – ela riu.

A mestra assentiu.

-Eu posso fazer uma brincadeira agora, então vamos lá. Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

-Eu não sei nem quantos anos o meu lorde tem, exceto que ele tem mais de 60.

-Eu sou mais velha que ele.

-Você é mais velha que o meu lorde?

-Em 253 anos.

Rin ficou pasma.

-Duzentos e cinquenta e três anos...

Mestra Sumida assentiu.

-Essa não é a minha _idade, _é claro. Só quantos anos eu sou _mais _velha que o seu lorde. Eu vim visitar Lady Sora quando ele nasceu.

-Lady Sora era a mãe dele?

A outra deu mais um assentimento.

-Uma infeliz mulher se eu já tiver conhecido uma.

-Você acha que… ela teria gostado de mim?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Ela teria escolhido para o filho alguém como os pais dela escolheram para ela: alguém da posição social dele e linhagem. Ele teria relações por política e não por amor.

Rin suspirou. Mais outro voto contra ela.

-Mas o pai dele teria gostado de você. Ele era muito bom para julgar caráter. Mas tais coisas sempre vêm com a idade. Você verá coisas mais claramente com um par de olhos mais velhos.

-Então… depois que Mestre Li parou de tentar purificar você, o que aconteceu?

Então Mestra Sumida contou a Rin o lado dela das coisas. Ela cuidou de Mestre Li até que voltasse a ter saúde, depois o guiou até o tempo na área de Xiagze. Ele levou seis meses para se recuperar completamente dos ferimentos causados na avalanche e alguns dias para viajar até o templo. Durante esse tempo eles conheceram um ao outro. Mestre Li era o mais novo de uma família de nove pessoas, e o pai dele o empurrou para a vida monástica quando ele tinha apenas 12 anos. Mas já então ele tinha uma aptidão para os estudos espirituais, e os outros monges declaram que ele era natural. Mas, apesar da habilidade natural, Mestra Sumida clamava que Mestre Li _lutava_ contra cada passo do caminho com os estudos. Ele não queria ser monge; queria ser poeta e erudito. Mas tais coisas eram para os abastados e não para o filho mais novo de um camponês analfabeto.

E assim ele se tornou um monge, e eles o ensinaram a ler e a escrever, e ele teve a chance de se tornar o homem erudito que sempre quis ser. Fez o melhor para seguir os preceitos do monastério, e foi muito bem nos estudos de artes marciais... Mas ele não queria ser um monge.

Para falar a verdade, seguindo o Caminho, não havia nada para ser negado a ele, com exceção de bens materiais, nos quais ele não tinha interesse, e uma vida _fora _do monastério, no que ele _tinha _interesse. Então, quando a oportunidade de ir numa peregrinação ao Tibet e _estudar_ no novo templo se apresentou em si, ele foi.

Mestra Sumida, nessa época, já era uma mestra yogi há vários séculos. Ela não tinha reclamações com relação à vida dela. Tudo era como tinha que ser. Como Mestre Li dissera, ela estava treinando alguns ao ar livre alguns alunos de nível avançado quando eles enfrentaram uma avalanche durante uma tempestade. A visibilidade era precária, mas eles conseguiram achar cinco corpos. Dois estavam mortos quase eles os encontraram, os corpos deles esmagados debaixo de rochas e neve.

O grupo levou os três sobreviventes para o vilarejo. Assim como o castelo de Sesshoumaru, o assentamento de Mestra Sumida era protegido por uma barreira para servir de escudo contra olhos curiosos e potenciais agressores. A barreira também protegia das intempéries e selava o calor. Eles colocaram os três monges juntos numa cabana e os observou. Um morreu em dois dias, o outro em uma semana. Mestre Li foi o único que sobreviveu.

Mestra Sumida afirmou que Mestre Li disse que eram 15 monges viajando juntos, grande parte da idade dele e jovem. Mestre Li tinha 25 naquela época. O mais jovem viajando com ele tinha 16, o mais velho 36. Todos faziam a viagem em busca de iluminação.

Quando Mestre Li, ou como Mestre Sumida veio a conhecê-lo, Shen recobrou a consciência, ele fez diversas perguntas, todas as quais Mestra Sumida respondeu. Onde estava ele? Onde estavam os irmãos dele? Por que ele não conseguia se mexer? Estava ele no Inferno? Ela veio para atormentá-lo pelas falhas dele no domínio espiritual?

A mestra respondeu:

-Você está _seguro. _Eles estão mortos. Você está ferido. Sim, não, e isso precisa ser analisado.

Mestra Sumida supôs que a última resposta foi o que causou a ele repetidamente tentar purificar tanto a ela quanto aos seguidores dela.

Entre o povo de Mestra Sumida, havia uma escassez de machos – uma severa escassez. Havia 20 fêmeas para cada 1 macho, então muito embora ele fosse humano, as fêmeas mais novas estavas muito ansiosas para dar uma espiada nele, e elas se voluntariaram para ajudar a cuidar dele. E eles receberam choques de purificação pelas tentativas. A princípio, elas acharam divertido, e ficaram maravilhadas pelas brincadeiras do humano, mas logo a fascinação por ele desapareceu e a irritação por ele cresceu. Elas queriam que ele fosse embora do assentamento. Ele estava começando a causar "mal cheiro", como diziam.

Mestra Sumida não era exatamente a mais velha do vilarejo, mas ainda tinha muito bons amigos com ela. O mais velho dissera que Shen poderia ficar, mas não na cabana comunal... Então a mestra o levou para a própria cabana, e ele deu nela um choque muito forte quando ela fez isso. Ele estava recobrando as forças, mas, devido à falta de treinamento, ele ainda era incapaz de concentrar a maior parte do poder dele. Se ele pudesse, poderia tê-la matado. Mas porque não podia, ele meramente deixou uns chamuscados nela, que sararam pelo menos uma hora depois.

Depois ele parou de dar choques e se acostumou com o método dela de cuidado, ele começou a _conversar _com ela. E ela… conversava também.

-Havia tão poucos machos entre os da minha espécie, eles não tinham tempo para fazer uma visita a alguém e conversar. Se tivesse um homem em sua companhia, ele estaria lá por um único motivo… procriação. Se você não está no cio e não há chances de produzir uma criança, o macho nem vai olhar para você. E isso está perfeitamente bem. Fêmeas conseguem se divertir muito bem nessa capacidade

Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Eu tive muitos amantes na minha época, irmãzinha, e apenas dois deles foram machos. E eu tive exatamente _duas _crianças para provar isso: duas meninas completamente crescidas.

-O que é "completamente crescido" para um demônio?

-Fisicamente, nós alcançamos a idade adulta por volta dos 25. Intelectualmente, nós continuamos a crescer enquanto lemos e estudamos mais o mundo à nossa volta. Emocionalmente… - ela de uma ligeira risada – Não somos completamente adultos até chegar aos 625 anos.

-Se-Seiscentos e vinte e cinco anos?

A mestra assentiu.

-Some ou subtraia uma ou duas décadas.

-Então, você tem idade o suficiente para ter filhos que tem 625 anos!

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Digo, _sim, _eu tenho idade suficiente para ter filhos dessa idade, mas elas não têm.

-Quantos anos elas têm?

-Quinhentos e vinte e nove e 516.

Rin ficou pasma.

-Pelos deuses, quantos anos você tem?

-Já falei para adivinhar.

Rin encarou a indescritível jovem mestra e apertou os olhos.

-Bem, se você é 253 anos mais velha que o meu lorde, e se a sua filha mais nova tem 516...

-Isso é minha filha e não o seu lorde, lembre-se disso. Você não pode ter minha idade simplesmente somando dois números.

-Mas ainda assim...

-Sim, eu sou muito velha para ospadrões de _vocês_, mas eu sou ainda uma jovem adulta pelos padrões dos demônios.

Rin olhou as mãos dela e notou o quão franzidas e enrugadas elas estavam de tanto tempo que estavam n'água.

-Acho que é hora de eu sair. – ela disse – Olhe só as minhas mãos.

A mestra assentiu com um sorriso triste.

-Vocês humanos mudam tão depressa, irmãzinha. – ela ergueu-se da água, enrolando uma toalha seca ao redor dela – Ele era tão jovem e vivo naquela época. Uma mente tão brilhante aberta a infinitas possibilidades... E ele era tão atraente... Cabelo negro, pele macia, uma adorável voz de tenor... E agora ele vai me deixar.

Enquanto se vestiam, a mestra continuou com a história, contando como eles se acostumaram com a companhia um do outro e descobriram surpreendentes semelhanças nas filosofias individuais. Quando os ferimentos da cabeça dele sararam o suficiente, ela começou a treiná-lo em ioga e ele a ensinou alguns movimentos básicos em Tai Chi... E depois chegou a hora de ele ir embora, de fazer a jornada ao templo. Sem confiar que ele encontraria o caminho sozinho, Mestra Sumida o acompanhou.

No caminho, eles conversaram mais. Falaram de viagens, sabedoria, família. O porquê de abraçarem certa forma de pensamento em oposição a outro. O que os inspirou a se tornarem amantes do conhecimento. O porquê de ele voltar ao templo quando ele poderia facilmente fingir que morreu com os irmãos na avalanche. O porquê de ela o seguir quando ele era completamente capaz de cuidar de si mesmo.

Quando eles chegaram perto da barreira da montanha onde se situava o templo, Mestra Sumida parou.

Shen se voltou para olhar para ela.

-Eu não posso ir além. As barreiras não vão me deixar passar.

O jovem olhou para os postes, as alas e os sutras.

-A iluminação que procura está aí dentro. Vá. – ela insistiu com ele – Torne-se um grande estudioso. Mergulhe no Caminho.

Ele deu um passo para frente e depois parou, voltando-se para encará-la.

-Eu não sou um budista. Eu não queria ser um monge.

E então eles saíram de lá e retornaram ao vilarejo de Mestra Sumida.

-Eu me sentiria como um tolo me aproximando de um grande homem sem meus irmãos. Eu tenho certeza de que ele olharia para mim e veria minha iniquidade na mesma hora.

-Iniquidade? – Sumida repetiu.

-Na montanha, em vez de orar por uma passagem pacífica desta vida para a próxima, eu implorei por uma segunda chance. Eu… fiquei apegado demais aos caminhos deste mundo, Sumida. Eu não consigo ver nada além disso. Eu professo que sigo o Caminho, mas estou completamente perdido. Eu não quero ir para o Inferno, mas eu temo que será onde eu irei terminar.

"Eu não posso professar que entendo este… medo humano de morrer, este… medo de ser julgado e ser considerado indigno de uma vida depois da morte ou uma outra. Mas eu tenho estudado as suas crenças. E o capítulo 16 sobre Queda e Renovação diz que "Esvazie o seu eu completamente; abrace a paz perfeita. O mundo se erguerá e se mexerá; veja-o voltar para descansar. Todas as coisas prósperas vão retornar às suas fontes. Este retorno é pacífico; é o fluir da natureza, uma eterna queda e renovação. Aceitar isto traz iluminação, ignorar isto é trazer infelicidade."

-Mas o que o fez mudar? – Rin perguntou – Parece que ele desconfiava de você no começo, e depois passou a depender de você como um amigo.

As duas mulheres terminaram de secar o cabelo e depois vestiram roupas secas. Os servos haviam entrado e deixado as roupas delas. _Ambas_ estavam usando branco desta vez.

-Ele pensou que estava condenado. – Mestra Sumida replicou – Que tinha cometido muitos erros para ser perdoado. Ele estava muito apegado ao mundo físico. Ele enganou todos os monges de um monastério. Ele não tinha desejo de servir a humanidade numa capacidade espiritual, ele só queria uma educação gratuita. Ele pensava que era um irmão devotado, um da espécie dele, quando de fato, ele estava apenas fingindo caminhar por ela. E... ele _gostava _de mim, ele me considerava como… amiga, sentia-se confortável comigo.

_A única explicação dele não sentir-se tão ameaçado por minha presença era que ele era tão… imundo e corrupto quanto eu era._ – a mestra forçou um sorriso enquanto tomava um lugar no banco de pedra – _Não era possível que ele estivesse enganado a respeito de mim e da minha espécie. Não era possível que o único propósito da existência de um demônio __não__ fosse o de atormentar os seres humanos. Não era possível que eu fosse uma pessoa com minha vida e meus sentimentos. _

_Ele nunca me viu como uma pessoa, percebi. Eu era apenas uma coisa... uma coisa "imunda, corrupta" para passar o tempo. E não podia ser que ele… estivesse apaixonado por mim, e que, portanto, todo o resto fosse irrelevante. Era… E o caminho dele ou nenhum. E o caminho dele determinava que ele estava condenado, e portanto era "imundo e corrupto" como eu._ – ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar, esfregando a têmpora com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não é uma coisa boa a se dizer a alguém, não é?

-Shen nunca foi notado pela _gentileza _dele para com os outros. Mesmo depois de se "resgatar" e verdadeiramente começar a seguir o Caminho.

Rin sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Então ele estava _com_ você, e depois se afastou de você.

A mestra assentiu.

-Eu senti pena dele. É claro, havia outras coisas que sentia por ele também... Mas, naquela época, ele era absurdamente lamentável. Ele estava completamente convencido de que estava condenado pelo resto da eternidade e, portanto, se isolou de tudo e de todos que ele conhecia e amava: a casa dele, família, amigos monges, mesmo a própria natureza. "Que fracasso eu me tornei," ele murmurou para mim.

_E, porque eu salvei a vida dele, eu me senti responsável. Eu me senti responsável pela infelicidade dele, as dúvidas e a confusão. Eu era a razão por ele se sentir tão perdido e sozinho. Se ele tivesse simplesmente morrido, se eu tivesse deixado que ele morresse, ele não teria sofrido. Então… eu tomei isso para mim para aliviar o sofrimento dele. Ele precisava de algum lugar para pertencer, então eu fiz que ele pertencesse a mim. _

Os olhos de Rin ficaram arregalados.

-Vocês casaram!

-Fomos. – a mestra replicou – A minha marca nele foi... purificada. É como um divórcio.

-Por quê? – Rin perguntou.

-Quando os primeiros peregrinos falharam, eles mandaram outro grupo alguns anos depois. Aconteceu de nós estarmos no lugar errado na hora errada, e ele foi visto. Eles pensaram que eu o havia raptado e que o estava... usando contra a vontade dele, e eles me _atacaram _e o levaram. – a mestra não escondeu as lágrimas – Eu fiquei muito ferida e, sinceramente, muito perto da morte. Além da _minha _própria dor, por causa da marca e da nossa união, eu pude sentir a dor dele. Ele estava assustado, preocupado, com raiva, confuso e… envergonhado. Ele ficou com vergonha que eles o tivessem visto assim, que o tivessem visto comigo, tivessem visto a minha marca _nele. _

_Quando você está ligado com alguém, irmãzinha, não há dor pior que a da separação... Eu pensei que morreria com as alas e os sutras e os bastões sagrados. Mas não. Eles levaram Shen para o templo em Xiagze, e eu sabia que ele estava lá; Eu pude sentir a dor dele, sentir a luta dele, mas não podia fazer nada. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar do lado de fora da barreira e esperar ter um vislumbre dele. _

A mestra fungou.

-Podiam pensar que depois de tanto tempo, a pessoa simplesmente cansa de esperar. Fica com fome ou com sede, com frio ou ensopado, com raiva e frustrado e... Você não pode ir embora. É _essa _força. Eu estava _fixa _naquele ponto até eu vê-lo de novo.

-E você o viu?

-Não depois de muitos anos, _seis_, eu acho. Ele estudou naquele tempo por seis anos, e quando eu o vi, ele havia envelhecido. Ele tinha 28 quando o levaram. Ele tinha 34 quando ele… retornou, eu acho.

_Eu notei mais ou menos um ano depois que ele foi levado que eu parei de receber coisas da conexão dele. Por um momento eu pensei…_ - ela perdeu a voz por um momento e simplesmente ficou sentada e chorou – _Por um momento..._ – ela continuou – _Eu pensei que ele havia morrido. Eu senti uma dor muito aguda e severa vinda dele e depois... nada. Mas… eu não o senti partir. Eu não senti como se ele tivesse se afastado de mim. Na verdade, eu não senti mais nada vindo dele, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá. _

_Então, eu esperei. _

-Por seis anos. – Rin disse, um pouco espantada – Sem comida, sem água, sem abrigo, sem dormir.

-Youkais são criaturas resistentes, irmãzinha. Nós precisamos de muito pouco em termos de sobrevivência. E quando você casa, a prioridade principal é sempre o seu companheiro. O resto é... insignificante.

-Então você o viu e ele estava mais velho.

A mestra assentiu.

-Eu corri até ele para ver se ele estava bem, e… ele estava mudado. Eles o haviam mudado. A marca dele foi purificada, e ele disse… - as lágrimas recomeçaram – Ele _disse _que tinha sido _absolvido _por viver uma existência tão pecaminosa! Ele disse que tinha sido _perdoado _e que agora estava no caminho correto, o caminho reto, o caminho em linha estreita! Ele era agora um só com o "Caminho", e que _ele _NÃO _precisava _mais de mim.

As lágrimas haviam cessado, os antes sombrios olhos negros queimavam de raiva.

-Se você achou que o que ele disse hoje a mim foi rude… - Mestra Sumida zombou, uma profunda carranca estragando as feições normalmente plácidas – Você deveria ter _ouvido _as coisas que ele disse naquele dia. Eu queria _matar _aqueles monges, _depois _matá-lo… e depois morrer, também. – ela respirou muito profundamente e exalou, o rosto começando novamente a parecer o dela – Eu o deixei ir. Por direito, eu podia simplesmente marcá-lo de novo. Para dizer a verdade, não existe "divórcio" numa união de youkais. Uma vez que o macho é seu ou a fêmea é sua, eles são seus para sempre. A marca é um símbolo e uma união mística, mas... você não _precisa _da marca para saber do seu companheiro. Você não _precisa _da união para saber realmente como eles se sentem.

Rin ficou em silêncio por um instante, absorvendo a nova informação.

-O meu lorde… disse algo parecido com isso. Eu o conheço melhor do jeito que as coisas estão agora.

A mestra assentiu.

-Um youkai conhece a companheira pelo cheiro. Isso não inclui as uniões arranjadas e as similares, mas quando um demônio encontra a que nasceu para passar o resto da vida com ele, eles sabem.

-O nariz sabe. – Rin deu uma risada.

-Sim. – a mais velha sorriu – Algo parecido com isso. Então, havia uma parte de mim naquela montanha que sabia que eu _tinha _que salvá-lo porque, instintivamente, eu sabia que era _ele. _

-Mas acabou tão mal. – Rin disse.

-Não acabou ainda. Eu não podia realmente deixar isso antes, e não vou deixar acabar agora. Quando eu libertei Shen do nosso vínculo, eu o uni a outro juramento. Eu disse a ele que ele me devia a vida, e isso não poderia ser dispensado ou expurgado por motivo algum. Quando eu o chamasse ele deveria vir, a qualquer hora, a qualquer lugar, por qualquer motivo. Se ele falhasse em cumprir essa obrigação antes da morte dele, ele iria renascer a meu serviço.

-E foi assim que ele chegou aqui.

A mestra assentiu.

-Você quis vê-lo de novo ou...

-Mesmo agora eu ainda o quero. Caminha pelas árvores com ele faz parecer os velhos tempos. Quero o passado de volta, eu _o _quero de volta. Eu quero que ele pare de ser um _maldito _covarde e seja o que ele deve ser, o que ele era _sempre_ para ser. – a seiyuuki youkai ficou em pé e se dirigiu à saída da casa de banho.

-Mestra? – Rin ficou em pé e a seguiu – O que era para ele ser?

A mestra se voltou, piscou algumas vezes, depois sorriu para ela.

-Meu, é claro. – ela voltou-se para a saída e continuou o caminho.

* * *

No terceiro dia, Mestre Li piorou e não foi capaz de se sentar, mesmo com ajuda. Mestra Sumida o levou para a sala de treinamento, para ele poder se aquecer perto do fogo na imobilidade dele.

-Estude os ensinamentos de Lao Tsé. – o velho mestre insistiu com ela, a voz mal passando de um sussurro – Siga o meu caminho. Não esqueça quem você é.

No quarto dia, como prometido, Sesshoumaru retornou. Ela estava no meio da meditação dela – sentada, pernas cruzadas, olhos fechados, lábios ligeiramente separados, polegar e dedo indicador unidos, enquanto o do meio, o anelar e o mindinho permaneciam estendidos. E ela o sentiu. Quente, sólido e… um pouco imponente.

Ela abriu os olhos e voltou-se para Mestra Sumida.

-Vá, irmãzinha. Eu cuidarei de Shen enquanto estiver longe.

Rin sorriu e ficou em pé, tirando a poeira do uniforme branco, correndo em direção da saída.

-Mas volte depressa. – a mestra instruiu – Eu sei que você e o seu lorde têm... _assuntos _a tratar, irmãzinha. Mas agora não é hora, e eu humildemente peço que se lembre da sua promessa a Mestre Li.

Rin uniu as mãos em oração e se curvou.

* * *

Fazia três horas desde o retorno do lorde, e, como ele havia pedido, Rin esperou pacientemente por ele no quarto dela. Depois que ele fez o pedido, ela retornou ao dojo de Mestre Li e declarou as intenções do que faria a Mestra Sumida.

-Apenas volte depressa. – ela disse, agachando-se ao lado de Mestre Li – Eu não sei quanto tempo ele vai durar. E ele _precisa _que você esteja aqui para o último instante.

Rin assentiu e se curvou, e agora estava esperando, um pouco nervosa, pelo lorde fazer a aparição dele.

Era estranho estar de volta ao quarto dela depois de ter estado tanto tempo fora. Parecia peculiar querer dormir numa cama de dossel com lençóis de seda em tom pastel e debaixo de um edredom de plumas em cetim depois de passar tantas noites dormindo apenas debaixo das estrelas. Sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável guardando as coisas dela num armário de carvalho ou numa cômoda quando estava tão acostumada a carregar tudo numa bolsa às costas. E ela certamente estava tendo que se acostumar com a sensação de madeira dura sob os pés em lugar da terra macia. Mas… Aquela _era _a casa dela, o quarto dela, afinal de contas. Ela saiu de lá três meses atrás e não pôs os pés lá desde então. Mesmo depois de retornar, ela não teve tempo de ver o velho espaço de dormir. Até Sesshoumaru ir embora, Mestra Sumida chegou e a levou direto para Mestre Li, e ela ficou lá desde então.

Mas _ali _foi onde começara no castelo de Sesshoumaru. Ela se sentiu tão perdida na cama de casal na primeira noite que se deitou para dormir. Era simplesmente grande demais para alguém tão pequena quanto ela... E então descobriu o quarto de Sesshoumaru atravessando o corredor e se arrastou para a cama dele. A cama era maior, é claro, mas com _duas _pessoas parecia um pouco mais aconchegante que a dela. Vendo que ela não gostava de dormir sozinha, Sesshoumaru comprou uma verdadeira coleção de bonecas para que dividissem o espaço com ela. Elas eram de porcelana, importadas, caras e… altamente quebráveis.

Rin abafou uma risada, lembrando-se de diversas manhãs em que acordou com menos "amigas" do que quando foi para a cama com elas. E, pelos deuses, como _doía _quando ela acidentalmente pisava no que restava delas. Mas eventualmente ela aperfeiçoou a arte de dormir com coisas tão frágeis. No momento, ela tinha 22 bonecas amontoadas na cama dela. Parecia bobo que alguém tão "velha" quanto ela ainda brincasse com bonecas, mas... Elas não eram "bonecas"; eram filhas, as filhas _dela. _E ela tinha um _excelente_ cuidado com cada uma delas.

Havia Rei, Kaiya, Michiko, Sora, Kameko, Kumiko, Maeko, Mina, Sumiko, Yumi, Yuka, Mitsuko, Sachiko, Imari, Fujiko, Yuki, Aneko, Kimiko, Ai, Ayumi, Sakura e Hana. Ela deu nome a todas, exceto a Sora e Mitsuko; Sesshoumaru batizara essas duas. Ela recebeu Sora no primeiro aniversário dela com ele.

Sinceramente ela não sabia _quando _era o aniversário dela, então celebravam no dia em que ele a reviveu. Ela recebeu Mitsuko alguns meses depois do aniversário dela de 17 anos. Ela ficou feliz, e honestamente surpresa, que ele não tivesse dito a ela que estava velha demais para brincar com essas coisas agora.

Mas, em adição às bonecas, ela tinha alguns pentes para o cabelo que ela guardava na cômoda, duas jarras de flores que ela mantinha perto da janela, e alguns quadros em aquarelas que ela pintara pendurados nas paredes. Agora, pensando nisso, ela realmente _gostava _do quarto dela. Era perfeito para ela.

Houve uma leve batida à porta do quarto dela.

Estava tão distraída com os próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação dele. Foi a mesma coisa que antes. Mestre Li estava certo, com treino e estudo dos ensinamentos de Lao Tsé, os sentidos dela estavam ficando mais nítidos, mais refinados. Ela conseguia _senti-lo _parado do outro lado das portas dupla como se ele estivesse lá antes dela – quente, sólido, dominante... Mas havia algo de diferente nele agora. Diferente de quando ela detectou o retorno dele ao castelo. Havia uma urgência na aura dele que não havia antes, como se ele não pudesse esperar passar pela porta do quarto dela.

Certamente ela sentiu o aumento nos ânimos dele quando Ah-Un novamente tocou os chãos do castelo, e aquela sensação _aumentou _quando ele a saudou no Grande Salão e pediu para que ela esperasse por ele ali. Mas agora… o aumento que detectou não estava no ânimo dele.

Um nós se alojou na garganta, mas ela o forçou a descer.

-Entre. – ela ficou em pé ao lado da cama e caminhou até a janela. Ainda nevava lá for a, e ela tinha uma vista maravilhosa dos topos de árvore da floresta cobertos de neve contra o fundo negro do céu noturno.

A porta direita abriu e o lorde entrou, a luz do lustre refletindo a prata dos cabelos dele. Ele estava claramente vestido para ir para a cama, usando apenas uma veste de seda vermelha que ia até a metade das pernas e um par de chinelos pretos.

Lançou a ele um olhar casual por cima do ombro, mentalmente jurando que ela ficaria para sempre encantada com as marcas de demônio dele. Ela conseguia ver as do rosto, conhecia já as do pulso, e pôde ver a dos tornozelos. As que ela não _conseguia _ver, mas sabia que de fato estavam lá, eram as dos lisos, elegantes e esbeltos quadris.

E tudo que ela tinha que fazer era erguer a barra da veste dele e...

Não, ela repreendeu-se. Lembre-se do que prometeu a Mestre Li. Lembre-se do que prometeu a Mestre Li. Lembre-se do que prometeu a Mestre Li.

-Hoje à noite não. – ela deixou escapar, de costas para ele, o reflexo dele parcialmente visível no vidro escuro.

Mesmo no vidro, ela pôde vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha a ela.

-Hoje à noite não. – ele repetiu.

Rin concordou com a cabeça.

-Hoje à noite não.

-Não pode olhar para mim quando fala comigo? – ele estava parado ao pé da cama dela, menos de dez passos de onde ela estava.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e virou-se para encará-lo, os olhos voltados para baixo.

-Eu prometi a Mestre Li que não demoraria muito.

-Você treina com ele pela parte da manhã, não à noite. Por que não está me olhando nos olhos?

-Porque eu vou querer ficar depois, e eu não posso.

-Não pode? – ele deu um passo até ela – Ou não _vai?_

-Não posso. – ela insistiu – Mestre Li está morrendo, e eu prometi que não me sairia do lado dele até ele ir.

-Você já deixou o lado dele. Você está aqui.

-Mas ele sabe que eu estou aqui. E ele sabe que eu vou voltar.

Ele deu outro passo até ela.

-Se você retornar para ele agora ou pela manhã...

-Não! – ela o cortou – Eu prometi.

Ele rosnou no fundo da garganta.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de ser interrompido, e eu peço desculpas, mas eu não vou ceder. Hoje à noite não.

-Então quando?

Três passos. Ele estava a três passos de distância dela.

-E-Eu não sei.

-Você não sabe?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu não sei. Eu não sei quando ele vai morrer. Eu não sei quando nós poderemos... – ela sentiu um rubor aumentar no rosto, uma risada fraca subindo do fundo da garganta, um calor úmido tomando lugar no meio das pernas dela.

-Por que me rejeita quando isso não é o que você deseja? – outro passo mais perto.

-Porque eu _prometi _que faria isto por ele.

Ele estendeu a mão e correu a ponta do dedo pela bochecha direita dela.

-Você prometeu a mim antes de prometer a ele… Ou esqueceu?

Rin engoliu em seco, o calor entre as pernas aumentando, um ligeiro... formigamento se formando na ponta um pouco acima da entrada feminina.

-Nós _estamos_ no castelo agora, minha Rin, e eu tenho todo o desejo de clamar completamente o que já é meu.

Um agradável tremor correu pela espinha dela enquanto o dedo dele trilhava pelo pescoço dela e se arrastou para baixo da gola do uniforme de treinamento dela, acariciando a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro.

-Eu _quero… _

Ele não deu espaço para o "mas" dela ao remover a mão da gola e deslizá-la pela cintura dela, puxando a graciosa forma dela rente a ele.

-Você _vai _me acompanhar aos meus aposentos, e _vamos _nos divertir juntos.

As duas últimas palavras que ele falou foram pronunciadas como uma carícia verbal no ouvido dela:

-Minha mulher.

Rin gemeu suavemente sentindo aquela familiar dureza pressionada contra o ventre dela, a mão dele esfregando círculos lentos na parte inferior das costas.

-Vai me recusar agora, minha Rin? Vai me mandar de volta aos meus aposentos sozinho e insatisfeito? – levou os lábios ameaçadoramente perto dos dela, o hálito quente dele soprando docemente pela boca seca dela.

-Eu…

-Sim?

Ela apoiou as palmas contra o peito dele e o empurrou.

-Eu não posso.

É claro, o empurrão fraquinho não teve efeito sobre o lorde, mas ele afrouxou o abraço na cintura dela.

-Rin.

-Eu não posso! – ela o empurrou de novo, e desta vez ele a soltou – Mestre Li está _morrendo _e eu prometi, eu _prometi, _Sesshoumaru, eu prometi que continuaria treinando com ele até o momento da morte dele. Quando. Ele. Morrer. Eu farei o que quiser. Até lá, meu tempo não é meu, e eu _não _posso ficar com você esta noite.

O lorde deu alguns passos para trás e a observou de longe.

-Você me rejeita. – disse simplesmente.

-Eu… - ela não o estava rejeitando, apenas não ia _ficar_ com ele naquela noite.

-Você me rejeita a favor de um monge fraco e _humano._

-Eu não sou a favor de ninguém. "A Natureza não é gentil. Ela trata todas as coisas imparcialmente. Sábio não é gentil, e trata todas as pessoas imparcialmente."

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

Maldição, ela praguejou internamente. Não tinha ideia de onde viera aquilo. Jorrar filosofia taoista não era certamente a forma para ganhar o respeito do lorde.

- Taoismo? – ele questionou – Está procurando "iluminação", minha Rin? Quer se tornar uma só com "o Caminho"?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Digo, eu só estou fazendo o que Mestre Li diz agora. Ele fala para estudar Lao Tsé, e eu estou estudando.

-E se ele dissesse para me matar enquanto durmo, você o faria também?

-Não!

Sesshoumaru virou-se para sair embora, não se importando em lançar para trás um olhar a ela.

–Eu devo deixá-la para o seu mestre, Rin. Este Sesshoumaru não vai _implorar _pelos favores a nenhuma mulher, e ele _não_ vai se repetir.

-O que isso significa? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Pôs os pés no corredor e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Rin franziu a testa, os olhos ligeiramente ficando nublados. Isso significava… que ele não ia mais me convidar para os aposentos dele de novo? Ele não vai mais me buscar? Ele… não me quer mais?

* * *

No quinto dia, depois de muita conversa e debate filosófico Mestra Sumida e Mestre Li se reconciliaram. Chegaram a um acordo. Mestra Sumida aceitou concordar com a combinação do capítulo 3, do capítulo 7 e com o fragmento que Rin citou do capítulo 41.

Capítulo 3: Sem Ação lê-se:

_Sem Ação_

_Não elogiar o digno previne a contenção, _

_Não estimar o valor previne o roubo,_

_Não exibir a beleza previne o desejo. _

_Desta maneira o sábio governa as pessoas: _

_Esvaziando-lhes as mentes, _

_Enchendo-lhes as barrigas, _

_Enfraquecendo-lhes as ambições, _

_E fortalecendo-lhes os ossos. _

_Se às pessoas faltam conhecimento e desejo _

_Então elas não podem agir _

_Se ações não são tomadas _

_A harmonia permanece. _

Capítulo 7: Completo lê-se:

_A Natureza é completa porque não serve a si mesma. _

_O sábio se coloca depois e encontra a si mesmo antes; _

_Ignora seus desejos e encontra-se contente. _

_Ele é completo porque não serve a si mesmo. _

E, é claro, o trecho do capítulo 41, que foi o seguinte: "O Amor, aperfeiçoado, não tem clímax".

Então, o argumento de Mestre Li era de que ele estava pagando a ela o maior dos elogios por nunca ter a elogiado. Não era como se ele _não_ a quisesse; simplesmente não estava em posição de querê-la. Ele desgraçou a si mesmo, ao monastério, a família dele, e a _ela_ por se tornar demais indulgente nos próprios caprichos, focado demais nas próprias necessidades, nos próprios desejos. E nesse processo ele perdeu a visão das pessoas, dos lugares e coisas bem debaixo do nariz.

Embora a separação de Sumida tenha sido dolorosa, ela foi necessária. Foi necessária para que ele a libertasse enquanto ele se libertava de si mesmo. Eles simplesmente não estavam destinados a andarem no mesmo caminho juntos nesta vida.

Mestra Sumida fez o único argumento várias e várias vezes do capítulo 73: Destino.

_O Destino não ataca, porém todas as coisas são conquistadas por ele; _

_Ele não pergunta, porém todas as coisas são respondidas por ele; _

_Ele não chama, porém todas as coisas são encontradas por ele; _

_Ele não planeja, porém todas as coisas são determinadas por ele. _

_A rede do Destino é vasta e sua malha é grossa, _

_Porém ninguém escapa dele. _

-Nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos, Shen. Nosso encontro não foi mera coincidência. Um youkai conhece seu parceiro pelo cheiro. Eu soube no momento que eu encontrei você caído naquele monte de neve que eu _tinha _que salvá-lo. Você é _ele. _Meus instintos _não _mentem. Você deixou Qingdan procurando iluminação e eu encontrei você. Doeria tanto olhar o mundo com olhos diferentes? "A rede do Destino é vasta e sua malha é grossa, porém ninguém escapa dele."

-Você não pode escapar do seu destino. Você não pode escapar de mim. Você não pode me deixar. Você é _meu. _

* * *

Cedo na manhã do sexto dia, Mestre Li morreu. As palavras finais dele foram do capítulo 70 dos ensinamentos de Lao Tsé. O título do capítulo era "Individualidade".

_Minhas palavras são fáceis de entender _

_E minhas ações fáceis de executar _

_Porém ninguém pode entendê-las ou executá-las. _

_Minhas palavras têm sentido; minhas ações têm razão; _

_Porém elas não porem ser conhecidas e eu não posso ser conhecido. _

_Cada um de nós é único, e, portanto, valiosos; _

_Embora o sábio use roupas grossas, o coração dele é de jade. _

Após o falecimento dele, Mestra Sumida posicionou as mãos em oração e curvou a cabeça, pressionando a testa no peito dele.

-Eu o verei em breve, Shen. Os Destinos me dizem isso. Você _vai _voltar para mim.

Rin derramou algumas lágrimas. Algumas delas de alegria, outras tristes, e mais algumas simplesmente porque não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Chegou a hora, irmãzinha. – Mestra Sumida agarrou a mão ela e colocou-a em cima do peito de Mestre Li. Pôs a palma da outra mão de Rin na testa dele – Você deve fazer isso enquanto o corpo ainda está quente. Ele quis que você tivesse as habilidades dele. Ele quis que você as herdasse e fizesse bom uso delas.

Rin assentiu, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

-Sim, irmãzinha, deixe os poderes dele despertarem os seus.

Mas… para despertar completamente os seus próprios poderes você deve ser uma só com o Caminho.

-Você está conseguindo, irmãzinha. Continue assim. Está indo muito bem.

Durante a transferência, Rin relembrou o capítulo 28: Tornar-se.

_Usando o homem, sendo mulher, _

_Sendo a entrada do mundo; _

_Você abraça a harmonia _

_E se torna um recém-nascido. _

_Usando força, sendo fraco, _

_Sendo a raiz do mundo, _

_Você completa harmonia _

_E se torna como madeira disforme. _

_Usando a luz, sendo escuro, _

_Sendo o mundo, _

_Você aperfeiçoa a harmonia_

_E retorna ao Caminho. _

-Entendo. – Rin disse calmamente – Eu compreendo.

-Irmãzinha?

Rin respirou rápido e agudamente quando o coração dela parou e uma luz branca e brilhante passou diante dos olhos dela.

-Irmã?

O corpo dela foi puxado de perto do de Mestre Li, atirado contra as paredes de papel-arroz.

-Rin!

Ela abriu os olhos e os fechou. Tudo parecia tão mais claro agora. E o lorde dela, ele estava vindo para ela. Ele estava… preocupado. Não… assustado. Assustado que ela o deixasse. Assustado que ela estava indo para algum lugar onde ele não pudesse alcançar. Assustado que nunca mais a visse de novo. Assustado que ela estivesse… morrendo.

Mas a morte não deveria ser assim tão… boa. Ela não podia estar morrendo. Ela se _lembrava _de morrer. A Morte era dor, sofrimento, negra e sangrenta. Aquilo era… agradável. Era quente, brilhante, e ela podia _sentir _o quanto _todos _a AMAVAM.

Era assim que Mestre Li se sentia o tempo _todo? _Era esse "o Caminho"?

Ou era o que Mestra Sumida parecia pensar? Ela _estava _morrendo?

Mas e se ela estivesse? Aquilo era… celestial. _Nada _podia possivelmente ser melhor que isso.

Rin respirou profundamente e deixou soltar o ar num único e longo suspiro de contentamento.

Abriu os olhos de novo e não respirou mais.

De algum lugar, ela ouviu Mestra Sumida gritar.

_-Rin! Não vá! Você não deve ir com ele!_

* * *

_Nota da tradutora:_ Minha beta Doks mandou o capítulo revisado e já estou postando. Quando ela mandar outro eu atualizado... hihihi.

Mais três capítulos e chegamos ao final :( O que acharam do capítulo de 36 páginas? Do Sesshoumaru "rejeitado"? Da história da Mestra Sumida e do Mestre Li juntos?

Quem tiver gostado dos ensinamentos de Lao Tsé pode facilmente encontrar no Google os livros para leitura. Quem tiver interesse ou não conseguir encontrar, é só avisar que passo o link direitinho.

Obrigada a todo mundo que comenta... tem como alguns "anônimos" deixarem o email nos comentários (tipo o meu: analoguec11 at gmail ponto com) para eu respondê-los?

Até o capítulo 29... Para isso, que tal alcançarmos a meta de 20 reviews? ;)

_Analoguec  
_


	30. Consolo

In a Different Light

Capítulo 29: _Consolo_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Analoguec_

_Beta: Doks_

-Lorde Sesshoumaru . . . _pare_ com isso.

Sesshoumaru deu outro golpe com as garras contra a já ferida seiyuuki youkai. Ele não dava a mínima se ela era mulher e alguns séculos mais velha que ele. Não dava a mínima se ela já tinha sido a amiga mais antiga e confiável da mãe. Não dava a mínima se era amiga de Rin e mestre yogi. Ele apenas ligava para o fato de a mulher dele estar _morta, _Tenseiga não _iria, _nem podia _revivê-la,_ e Mestra Sumida era de alguma forma culpada.

Apenas instantes, menos de um minuto se passou desde que ele detectou a mudança no cheiro de Rin, de viva, mas triste, para morta e mais nada. Um enorme poder que surgiu da energia mística era sem dúvida a causa.

-Meu lorde, se ao menos o senhor me _escutasse... _– ela se desviou de mais um dos ataques dele. Até então, ele só conseguiu acertar _um_ com sucesso. Ela estava agachada perto da propensa mulher quando ele irrompeu pelas portas do dojo, vendo a forma sem vida de Rin e as feições calmas e intensas de Mestra Sumida. Aquele olhar bastou para despertar o demônio interno dele.

_Ninguém _deveria estar calmo numa situação como aquela.

Estalou as garras e, com um único movimento, fez uma profunda trilha sangrenta do estômago, passando pelo peito, até o ombro direito dela, manchando o quimono branco dela com riachos de vermelho. Ela foi evidentemente surpreendida e caiu para trás, apenas para saltar para ficar em pé e olhá-lo. Ela não revidaria o ataque dele e _ainda _se recusou. Em lugar disso, ela se abaixava e esquivava quando ele tentou adicionar o corpo _dela _aos dois que já estavam caídos no chão do dojo.

-Meu lorde, _escute-me_. Rin _não _está morta.

Mentiras! Ele deu outro golpe. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com relação à queda da construção e causar _mais_ danos ao corpo da mulher dele, simplesmente a dispensaria com uma dos mais destrutivos métodos dele. Mas tinha certa satisfação de sentir o sangue dela embebido nas garras dele, bruxa mentirosa que ela era. Ela pensava _realmente_ que ele era incapaz de discernir um corpo _morto _de um vivo?

Novamente ela se esquivou, saltando no ar, aterrissando suavemente nos pés, ainda protegendo o torso ferido. Seiyuuki youkai eram conhecidos pela velocidade, agilidade e força. Ela era rápida, se não mais rápida que ele, como provado pela incapacidade dele de acertar outra rajada certeira nela. Prova da agilidade dela foi também encontrada na habilidade de se esquivar e evitar os ataques violentos. Quanto à força, entretanto, ainda precisava ser vista. A serva covardemente se _recusava _a trocar golpes com ele.

Era uma competição desigual, ele sabia. Homens eram inerentemente mais fortes que as mulheres, e ainda ele precisava conhecer uma mulher que refutasse essa afirmação. Mas ele detestava a ideia de uma presa indefesa. Ele preferia quando elas revidavam, fúteis como os ataques delas eram. Como Rin dissera, tudo tinha direito à vida… mesmo quando cruzavam o caminho dele e decidisse tirar as delas. Recusar defender-se era nada menos que fraqueza. Apenas animais iam estupidamente para o abate.

-Irmãzinha. – Mestra Sumida chamou suave, porém firmemente – Você é uma montanha. Venha abaixo!

Que coisa absurda era aquilo? Rin estava _morta._ Ela não _mais_ poderia seguir as ordens de ninguém de novo.

Estava perdendo a paciência com a tal "Mestra", e tinha toda a vontade de acabar com aquela tagarelice absurda dela. Ele a tinha em mãos agora. Ela apoiou-se num canto onde o monge humano já estava morto.

Sesshoumaru levantou as garras com uma alegria selvagem. Serviria muito bem acabar com a vida dela e mutilar o monge ao mesmo tempo – partindo-o ao meio e enterrando as garras profundamente no peito do humano, dissolvendo a ofensiva forma e dispersando o cheiro pútrido numa nuvem de ácido corrosivo. _Eles _tinham feito aquilo com ela. _Eles _tiraram Rin dele. _Eles _eram os responsáveis por essa… _dor_ que dilacerava o peito dele com ferro quente e se recusava a ir embora... Eles _tinham _que pagar. Eles _iriam _pagar. A mulher dele seria vingada, a honra dele seria restaurada e Rin poderia descansar em paz. E depois… ele poderia sofrer.

Pela quarta vez na vida, ele perdeu alguém que amava. Primeiro a mãe, seguido de Mitsuko, depois o pai e agora...

Um rosnado escapou da garganta dele quando ele baixou as garras num poderoso movimento.

Mestra Sumida parou o golpe no meio da ondulação, aplicando uma quase... dolorosa pressão nos finos ossos do pulso dele, os próprios olhos sangrando um escarlate profundo ao se forçar a cair sob um joelho.

-Você _não_ vai tocar num fio de cabelo dele. – ela disse entre dentes, o sangue dos próprios ferimentos formando uma poça aos pés dela.

Sesshoumaru rosnou em resposta, permitindo que o veneno das garras escorresse pela pele dela já manchada de sangue.

A fêmea fez uma careta, mas não moveu um dedo, aplicando cada vez mais pressão no pulso que segurava.

-Eu preferiria _não _ferir o filho da minha querida amiga, Lady Sora, mas se você _insistir _em desmembrar o corpo _morto _de um falecido monge, eu _lutarei _por tudo o que valho.

-Então _lute. _– ele retirou a mão dele do agarro dela e deu outro golpe com a Garra Venenosa.

O lorde do Oeste ficou de repente surpreso ao ser empurrado para _trás _por alguma força desconhecida. Não parecia que seria atirá-lo para longe, meramente impedia o avanço dele.

-_Eu _sou uma _mestre _yogi. – a youkai ferida declarou – Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de usar o meu próprio youki, e em _alguns _casos, o youki do meu adversário como arma _mortal. _

Sesshoumaru rosnou. Apesar dos esforços em avançar na assassina e no companheiro humano dela, ele _ainda _estava sendo jogado em direção da entrada do dojo onde o corpo de Rin jazia no corredor no outro lado de uma parede demolida.

Ela estava perfeitamente quieta. Sem batidas do coração, sem respirar, o cabelo negro espalhado por debaixo dela, a velha flor de Bokuseno ainda presa atrás da orelha, os olhos castanhos arregalados e vazios... sem alma. No entanto, ele não tinha _visto _um _único _mensageiro do outro mundo! Ela se fora há apenas minutos, mas os demônios verdinhos não estavam à vista; Tenseiga não pulsou também. Se _não_ havia mensageiros para matar, não havia _jeito _para retornar a alma ao corpo e restaurar a vida dela.

Sesshoumaru rosnou de novo, tentando e _falhando _aoformar o Chicote de Luz.

O que aquela mulher estava _fazendo _com ele?

-Tendo problemas, meu lorde? – o tom dela era calmo, mas claramente _zombando _dele. – Eu não disse que poderia usar tanto o meu youki quanto o de _alguns_ de meus adversários como arma mortal?

Encarou a fêmea machucada.

-_Isso _não é uma arma mortal. É uma ligação de youki. Eu usei meus próprios poderes para tocar os seus e erguer uma barreira ao redor do seu corpo _forte _o bastante para manter seu aspecto demoníaco sob controle. Então, você não pode chegar perto e me ferir fisicamente, e não pode usar _nenhum _dos seus ataques demoníacos.

Ele rosnou mais uma vez, os olhos tingindo ligeiramente de vermelho e depois enfraquecendo. Como é que essas _mulheres _conseguiam fazê-lo tão efetivamente de tolo? Primeiro aquelas moças de preto, agora a velha amiga da mãe dele!

A mão dele com muito esforço encontrou o cabo de Tokijin, Mestra Sumida registrando o fato com um piscar de olhos.

Eles _pagariam _por isso. Ele não _falharia _para vingá-la propriamente de novo. Duas das raptoras anteriores ainda estavam vivas – a hanyo lobo e a amaldiçoada companheira do lorde do Norte... Mas a mestra de Rin _não _escaparia da vingança dele. Ela _pagaria _pela perda da mulher dele, sendo mestra yogi ou não. Mesmo agora, a força do escudo dela comparada ao majestoso poder dele fazia com que gotas do _próprio _sangue caíssem, o líquido quente, úmido, fazendo trilha pelos cantos da boca dele e saindo pelo nariz, enchendo as narinas com nada mais que raiva, autoaversão dele.

Quantas vezes Rin o procurou em busca de abrigo e segurança, e _quantas_ vezes ele _não_? Mesmo o _pai_ dele salvou a _própria_ companheira da morte, ainda que custasse a vida dele. Quão _diferente_ dele poderia ter sido!

Era ele, Sesshoumaru, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, _realmente_ um _fraco_? Inútil? Tão completamente incapaz de manter os olhos numa mera garota mortal?

A raiva dele aumentou enquanto continuava a tentar forçar o caminho pela barreira de Sumida, os olhos tão vermelhos quanto sangue. Como pôde ele _falhar _em _proteger _o que era dele deliberadamente tantas vezes!

Com força sob medida, ele sacou a espada, o próprio ânimo negro alimentando Tokijin. Talvez a ágil demônio macaco _pudesse _se defender contra ataques de yoki e mesmo usar a aura demoníaca dele contra ele, mas ele ainda iria encontrar uma criatura que pudesse resistir a uma rajada de explosão da inerente espada malévola.

-Não faça isso. – Mestra Sumida ordenou. O sangue dela aflorou ainda mais que antes, sem dúvida devido aos efeitos do veneno dele. O quimono branco estava completamente sujo, as marcas de garra mostrando as costelas no tecido de seda antes branco. A respiração dela estava forçada, mas controlada, os pés com garras molhados na poça do próprio sangue. Ela aparentemente _ainda _estava cuidando do corpo do monge. Embora caída sob um joelho, a cabeça erguida, os olhos antes escarlates estavam agora com a cor de ébano normal deles. Ela parecia murmurar alguma coisa.

Sentiu a mudança de energia começar a fluir da espada, a ponta da destrutiva lâmina mirando diretamente a forma da youkai ferida. Sim, ele percebeu, isso mataria a mestra e reduziria a cinzas o monge, mas também explodiria metade da construção, possivelmente fazendo a estrutura de madeira entrar em colapso. Ele queria evitar tal possibilidade, mas a youkai teimosa se recusava a ceder e aceitar a punição por causar tanto a ele quanto a Rin tamanha dor.

Embora ele tivesse falhado com ela em vida, ele não desonraria a memória da mulher permitindo que o corpo dela fosse profanado em meio à destruição próxima. Ela _iria_ descansar em paz inteira e ilesa.

Mantendo os olhos na presa, ele deu alguns passos para a direita, assumindo uma posição defensiva similar à da seiyuuki youkai. Mas enquanto ela estava ajoelhada, _ele _ainda estava em pé.

Tokijin zumbiu, as violentas energias finalmente alcançando o ponto máximo. Ele parou de resistir à barreira, escolhendo ficar perfeitamente calmo. O próprio sangramento dele diminuiu, depois parou completamente, o gosto de cobre ainda preso à língua, o cheiro da própria derrota ainda _forte _nas narinas inflamadas.

A pressão da espada podia não ser o suficiente para acabar com a mestra yogi. O escudo dela sem dúvida desviaria o golpe. Levaria toda a força dele, todo o foco e concentração para lutar contra a ligação dela e usar a espada com força suficiente para quebrar a barreira e mandar tanto ela _quanto _o humano ao esquecimento.

Embora a morte dela fosse iminente, Mestra Sumida ainda tinha aquela _maldita _expressão calma, porém tensa, no rosto.

O lorde do Oeste rosnou. Como ela ousava ser tão _indiferente _em face de tudo o que fizera?

Rin tinha _morrido, _foi tirada dele indevidamente antes de terem tempo de fazerem o ritual de união... Aquela terrível tibetana e aquele monge taoista… _tiraram-na _dele, _forçaram-na _a negar a companhia a ele quando pôde ver que ela desesperadamente desejava o contrário. Ela deveria ter sido _dele, _companheira eterna por séculos. Em lugar disso… ela não foi nada mais que uma terna lembrança.

Estava pronto agora. Cada músculo do corpo dele flexionado e tenso, lutando contra a ligação de Mestra Sumida, esforçando-se para pôr um fim naquele pesadelo. Ele estava sangrando de novo, trilhas de escarlate escorrendo pelos cantos da boca, pelas narinas e _agora _pelas orelhas. Não havia dor alguma. Simplesmente era uma luta para fazer a mais simples das coisas. O desconforto que sentia era um resultado de esforço conjunto e empenho.

A fêmea continuava o murmúrio enquanto ele finalmente erguia a espada acima da cabeça e se preparava para golpear, para soltar a energia maligna que serpenteava nela. O esforço era severo, mas…

-Não. – uma voz disse, uma mão macia pousando no ombro dele.

O Lorde do Oeste hesitou. Rin?

-Por favor. – a mão direita dela permanecia no ombro dele enquanto ela erguia a direita para o braço que segurava a espada, enrolando os dedos delicadamente no pulso dele. – Não.

Olhou para o chão, depois para a mulher em pé atrás dele. Era, de fato, Rin. Ela não estava mais morta no chão, mas em pé ao lado dele bastante viva.

Por fora, ele permanecia impassível, a face não dando sinais de conflitos internos. Por dentro ele estava tremendo… abalado até o âmago. Como era possível? Ela estava _morta. _Tenseiga _não _funcionaria.

Sentiu a ligação de Mestra Sumida afrouxar. Rin baixou a mão dele. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Como era possível?

Ela sorriu para ele, depois voltou a atenção para Mestra Sumida. Ela uniu as mãos em pose de oração e se curvou para ela.

-Sinto muito por isto, Mestra. Você está ferida?

A seiyuuki youkai ergueu-se.

-Eu estou bem, irmãzinha, isso vai sarar com o tempo. Gostou da jornada?

Rin meramente sorriu em resposta.

-Se não precisar de mais nada, Mestra, eu gostaria de ir.

A fêmea youkai assentiu.

-Eu posso me limpar sozinha.

-E Mestre Li?

-É responsabilidade minha ver o corpo dele. Não se preocupe.

-Eu… eu tentei segui-lo quando ele se foi, mas ele andava tão rápido que o perdi de vista. Eu não pude senti-lo mais. Eu acho… eu acho que ele já reencarnou.

A mestra sorriu e assentiu.

-Eu não terei que esperar muito tempo por ele, então.

Mestra e aluna fizeram uma reverência uma a outra.

-Aproveite o resto do seu dia, irmãzinha.

Rin deu um sorriso divertido a ela e depois puxou Sesshoumaru pelo pulso. Antes que ele pudesse compreender plenamente a situação e fosse capaz de pronunciar pelo menos uma frase coerentemente, ele se viu no vestiário da casa de banho, Rin ainda ao lado dele, Tokijin na mão dele. Ele não se lembrava de ter deixado o dojo ou caminhado de volta ao castelo pela neve, mas _lá _estava ele, _lá _estava ela.

-Guarde isso. – Rin disse suavemente.

A brilhante luz e penetrante calor do banheiro interno estavam em forte contraste com a estranha iluminação e o relativamente frio interior do dojo do lado de fora dos portões do castelo. E Rin estava _ali_. _Com_ ele. Nem um pouco _morta._ Como os sentidos dele ficaram tão falhos? Como ele poderia ter cometido um erro tão imprudente?

-Sess. – ela aplicou uma gentil pressão no ombro esquerdo dele – Guarde isso. Você sabe que eu não posso tocar.

Ele _ainda_ estava abalado. Os tremores internos não podiam ser debelados. Se o nariz não estivesse tão entupido com o cheiro do próprio sangue seco, ele poderia cheirá-la e se certificar que _era_ ela, que ela _ainda estava_ viva, que _estava_ com ele... mas como?

-Sess, você está coberto de sangue. Vamos precisar limpá-lo. Deixe-me lavá-lo.

Ele lentamente cedeu, descansando a espada num dos três bancos de pedra da sala. Ele então tirou o cinto e abaixou Tenseiga.

-Assim é melhor. – Rin sorriu gentilmente – Agora, ajude-me com a sua armadura.

Fez conforme o solicitado, afrouxando os laços e os fechos, a mente ainda atordoada. Ele não era do tipo de sonhar acordado, ter fantasias ou ilusões, ele então _tinha_ que perguntar. _Tinha_ que saber.

Talvez fosse uma ilusão, um truque da mente dele. Ou talvez um produto da manipulação de Mestra Sumida. Ela estava murmurando alguma coisa. Talvez o tivesse _encantado _de alguma maneira, produzindo uma ilusão agradável para distraí-lo da missão de vingança.

_Precisava _saber.

-Rin? – disse ele suavemente enquanto ela o ajudava a tirar a armadura dele por cima.

De novo, ela sorriu para ele.

-O que é?

-Por que… por que você não está morta?

Ela lançou um estranho olhar e depois riu suavemente, a risada dela ecoando pela câmara.

-Eu não estava _morta. _– ela replicou – Mas, sinceramente, eu _pensei _que estava. Eu tive uma experiência fora do meu corpo. Fui a uma Caminhada Espiritual.

Sesshoumaru piscou, entendendo as palavras dela, mas não compreendendo o significado.

-Rin... – a voz dele parecia incapaz de falar mais que um sussurro.

-Sim? – ela tirou o haori manchado de sangue de dentro do hakama e continuou a deslizá-lo, depois o quimono de baixo pelos ombros. Ela depois removeu as botas dele e colocou as duas espadas dela de lado e despiu o quimono de cima, revelando um curto quimono branco por baixo.

-Somente o _mais_ elevado_ mestre_ em artes marciais pode fazer tal coisa. Leva _anos _de treinamento e disciplina, tanto física quanto mental, para realizar tal feito. – ele tirou um instante para reunir os pensamentos – Você não _tem_ tal treinamento.

Rin assentiu.

-Mestra Sumida me contou isso.

-Contou? Como?

-Ela era que conversava comigo naquela hora e me contou o que estava acontecendo. – ela deu um sorriso irônico – Mestre Li sempre me disse que tenho um talento natural para artes internas. Quando ele faleceu, ele usou o espírito dele para acordar meu potencial. Ele não me deu os poderes _dele, _ele despertou os meus. Com o tempo, como você disse, com o treinamento apropriado e disciplina, eu desenvolverei essas habilidades sozinha, mas Mestre Li me deu um empurrão _gigantesco _na direção certa.

Então _era _ela. Ela _estava _viva. Ela _estava _com ele.

-Mestra Sumida pensa que eu posso fazer Caminhadas Espirituais porque eu _morri _uma vez e voltei. Mas é perigoso para os despreparados. Se andar demais ou ficar muito longe, _pode _morrer e Tenseiga não irá funcionar porque eu deixei meu corpo _voluntariamente _em lugar de ter os mensageiros me arrastando.

Mestra Sumida estava certa. Rin _não _tinha morrido. A pessoa para o coração e priva o corpo de ar para ajudar a aliviar o espírito a sair do corpo. Uma vez que o espírito sai, o corpo assume uma forma _parecida _com a morte num êxtase temporário. Ele _tinha_ lido a respeito disso.

Ficou tão preocupado com a segurança dela que a verdadeira natureza da situação escapou a ele. Ele _deveria _ter ouvido a mestra de Rin.

Uma palma fria pressionou o lado dele do rosto.

-Você estava preocupado comigo, não era?

Ele olhou dentro dos calorosos olhos castanhos dela e deu um ligeiro aceno.

-Se você não confia nas _minhas_ habilidades, você deveria confiar no seu julgamento. _Você _escolheu Mestra Sumida para me treinar, não foi? E você escolheu Mestre Li.  
Você não estava elogiando minha técnica? Onde pensa que eu aprendi isso? E porque a mim foi dada a chance de aprender?

Ele deu um rápido assentimento, a palma da mão esquerda dela ainda na bochecha direita dele.

-Eu…

-Você… - ela insistiu com ele.

Ele voltou a atenção para o final da estreita sala onde a entrada da sala de limpeza ficava.

-Você…? – ela insistiu mais gentilmente.

A boca dele ficou subitamente seca. Ele tinha dito aquilo antes, mas a afirmação era mais verdadeira _agora _que antes. _Antes _houve um "quase" com o youkai verme. _Neste _caso, ela _tinha _morrido… de certa forma. E a possibilidade de que ele _nunca _mais vê-la de novo...

-Eu tive medo de perder você. – ele sussurrou no ar aquecido da sala para trocar de roupa.

Subitamente ele viu uma cabeleira negra pressionada contra o peito nu dele, e dois surpreendentes braços fortes enrolarem a cintura dele.

-Eu não vou a lugar _algum. _– ela insistiu – Eu pertenço a você. – ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ele – Eu vou aonde você for.

Ele deu um ligeiro sorriso, relembrando as palavras dele quando ela perguntou onde ele passava as manhãs quando eles começaram o ritual de namoro.

-E eu não _quero _ir para onde você não pode me seguir. – Rin continuou – Somos companheiros, certo?

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para frente.

-Se é isso o que você deseja.

-É claro que é isso o que quero. – ela riu – Por que eu _não_ ia querer isso?

-Eu _falhei_ com você em _duas_ ocasiões diferentes. Eu provei que sou… irresponsável e não posso ter alguém dependendo de mim. Tendo falhado em cumprir um dos mais… rudimentares aspectos do ritual de namoro, você está dentro de seus direitos de rejeitar meu pedido e insistir que eu pare de persegui-la de todas as formas.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, o topo da cabeça descansando logo abaixo do queixo dele.

Tinha ele certeza de que ela _não_ o rejeitaria. Esta era a Rin dele, afinal de contas… mas tinha certeza de que _nada _poderia tirá-la dele por _qualquer _período de tempo. E ele _tinha _estado errado a respeito, não? Duas vezes.

O silêncio passou a um nível insuportável quando um leve tilintar quebrou o silêncio e chamou a atenção dele. Rin estava rindo.

-Você é tão bobo, Sesshoumaru. – ela soltou a cintura dele e agarrou a mão dele – Vamos, vamos limpá-lo. Tenho certeza que não é muito agradável sentir o cheiro do próprio sangue.

Ele permitiu que ela o arrastasse para a câmara de limpeza pela porta até o final da sala. Havia diversos bancos esculpidos em pedra e drenos de ouro no chão, que era inteiramente de cerâmica branca. Havia uma larga bacia de madeira em frente a cada banco, e cada bacia tinha um balde em formato de concha dentro. Toalhas, panos e produtos de banho estavam em cima de cada banco. A sala era para retirar sujeira e poeira; a banheira, localizada passando pela porta de acesso diretamente atrás deles, era para se ensaboar e aquecer o corpo.

-Por favor, sente-se. – Rin sorriu.

Ele fez conforme o solicitado, observando-a pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ela caminhava atrás dele e desaparecia da linha de visão. Sentiu a presença dela ao lado quando ela estendeu a mão para pegar um dos panos de algodão, a cabeça dela posicionada um pouco acima do ombro direito dele. Ela desapareceu de novo e um som de água jorrando chegou aos ouvidos dele, seguido de um suave trote de pés descalços no revestimento de cerâmica.

Ela apareceu e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, correndo o plano quente e úmido pelo rosto dele.

-Por que você é assim? – ele perguntou, os olhos dourados fixos nos suaves castanhos.

-Assim como? – enquanto ela passava o pano debaixo do nariz dele, o polegar dela roçou o lábio inferior dele. Se foi acidental intencional não dava ainda para saber.

-Tão… _diferente _de alguém que eu já tenha conhecido antes.

Rin deu de ombros enquanto deslizava o macio pano de algodão pelos cantos da boca dele, limpando o ofensivo resíduo vermelho.

-Por que você não tem medo de mim? Por que você não me despreza? Por que... cuida de mim tão sinceramente?

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao levar o pano para limpar o sangue abaixo da orelha esquerda dele. Desta vez ele _teve _certeza de que o toque foi deliberado. Em vez de meramente remover a mancha escarlate que saiu do canal auditivo, pelo lado do rosto até a base do pescoço, ela começou pela _ponta _da orelha e lentamente, delicadamente, fez caminho até a parte de fora, cuidadosamente seguindo a curva do canal. Depois esfregou a toalha quente e úmida em direção ao queixo, fazendo um ligeiro contorno enquanto ele sentia a ponta de dois dedos dela traçarem as marcas das bochechas pelo tecido do macio pano de algodão.

Reprimiu um rosnado baixo que tentou subir do fundo da garganta. Ele não estava apenas limpando-o, ela estava _animando-o. _

-Por que eu _deveria _ter medo de você? – ela perguntou enquanto o pano continuava o caminho pelo pescoço dele até a clavícula – Por que eu _deveria_ desprezá-lo? – começou o tratamento de novo com a orelha esquerda – E por que eu _não deveria_ cuidar de você?

-Quando você era uma criança, alguém poderia desculpar sua ignorância sobre demônios e afins. Mas agora que você viveu entre _eles_, entre _nós _por mais de 10 anos, eu não entendo o porquê de você ainda desejar ficar. Jaken a censurava _todos _os dias desses 10 anos, e eu fiz pouco ou nada para desencorajá-lo ou dissuadi-lo de falar com você de tal maneira. Eu afinal de contas, guardei sentimentos semelhantes pela humanidade. Seria hipócrita de minha parte dizer que eles eram indignos exceto por uma... mas... É como eu me... sinto. Eu não sinto nada por essas outras criaturas _humanas_ inferiores. É como eu cresci pensando. Demônios são inerentemente criaturas _superiores _aos humanos.

-E, em muitos casos, eles são. – Rin concordou – Vocês são mais fortes, mais rápidos, imune a doenças, e seus corpos são praticamente indestrutíveis porque vocês _saram _muito rápido.

Sesshoumaru assentiu enquanto Rin passava o pano pelo peito nu dele. Nem uma marca restava do buraco que havia há oito dias. Tal ferimento teria matado um humano.

-Mas… - o lorde demônio começou – Assim como eu tenho lido e vivido por muitos séculos, eu não estou ciente da religião humana e de suas crenças com relação aos demônios. Nós somos criaturas ímpias e desmoralizantes sem valores de redenção de qualquer tipo. De acordo com eles, nosso único propósito é atormentar a humanidade e corromper a alma de todos.

Rin assentiu e depois ficou em pé, o pano sujo de sangue ainda em mão.

-Eu acredito que Mestre Li mencionou tais coisas, assim como alguns outros que já conheci. – ela desapareceu atrás dele e o som de água jorrando chegou aos ouvidos dele.

-Você não teme por sua alma, Rin?

Ela torceu o pano, depois voltou a se ajoelhar em frente a ele.

-Por quê? – ela riu – Você não vai _comê-_la, vai?

-Não. – ele replicou ligeiramente divertido.

Ela estendeu a mão com o pano e lavou os lados do pescoço e a nuca, aplicando pressão gentil, porém firme, na superfície da pele agora aquecida.

-Não posso negar que algumas palavras de Mestre Li me _afetaram. _E por um instante eu fiquei até em dúvida. Você _estava _me "corrompendo"? Você _estava _me usando? O que alguém como você possivelmente _ganharia_ fomentando um relacionamento íntimo com alguém como eu?

Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado para permitir que Rin melhor acessasse o vão entre o pescoço e o ombro.

-E você chegou a alguma resposta?

Um leve rubor rosado se formou pelas bochechas dela.

-Mestre Li disse que demônios têm enorme prazer em "perverter" os jovens e inocentes, levando-os a satisfazer os desejos "obscuros e distorcidos" deles. – ela riu suavemente – Sinceramente, eu acho que os _humanos _estão mais interessados em demônios os "pervertendo" do que o contrário.

Ele riu intimamente das conclusões da jovem.

-Mas _o que _você é não define _quem _você é. – ela esfregou o pano pelos sensitivos mamilos dele, passando-o em círculos pequenos e lentos – Se você fosse um monstro sexualmente desviante como alegaram que era, já teria me possuído anos atrás quando tive meu primeiro ciclo – um sorriso malicioso passou pelas feições delicadas dela – Ou da primeira vez que fiquei excitada, observando você sentado na frente da fogueira naquela noite.

Com as narinas livre de sangue e o ar quente e úmido na câmara, o nariz dele foi capaz de sentir o cheiro doce e sedutor do almíscar da companheira.

-Você está _muito_ excitada, minha Rin.

Ela simplesmente sorriu ao responder.

-Como eu estava naquela noite. Você me falou que eu "cheirava" e que precisava tomar um banho. – ela estendeu a mão e pegou o pulso dele, limpando as garras do sangue de Mestra Sumida com a toalha quente e úmida de algodão.

Ele inalou profundamente.

-É um cheiro _potente. _Mesmo o mais forte dos demônios pode sucumbir ao chamado.

Ela roçou o quadril dela contra o joelho dele.

-Mas você não naquela noite.

-Você era muito jovem e… mal preparada para a experiência pela qual seu corpo gritava.

-É por isso que eu amo tanto você. – ela pôs a toalha de limpar no chão e correu as mãos de cima a baixo pela seda branca que ainda cobria as pernas dele – Você se _importou _o suficiente comigo para esperar.

Ele sentiu o membro enrijecer em resposta ao cheiro sedutor dela, aos estimulantes toques e às palavras de sedução e conforto suavemente faladas.

Ela ficou em pé para jogar o cabelo dele para trás com a ponta do nariz enquanto o hálito quente dela acariciava a orelha dele.

-Então, como vê, meu caro Sesshoumaru, minhas dúvidas duraram apenas um momento. Um grão de areia na ampulheta do tempo.

-Rin...

-Em termos de carma, você deveria ser um dos homens "inferiores" na escala espiritual, mas você é um lorde para mim. Sempre e eternamente.

-Minha Rin...

-Sim, a _sua _Rin. – as mãos dela viajaram das coxas para acariciar a pele despida do abdome dele – A coisa que Mestre Li _não _entendia é que nós _todos _somos sujeitos às regras do carma. Como um deus pode ser reencarnado como um homem, no caso de Buda, um homem pode reencarnar como um demônio. Todos nós estamos aqui para _aprender _um com o outro. O que não aprendemos na vida passada, é nos dado _esta _para crescer e melhorar.

Ele separou as pernas para puxar a companheira para perto dele, circulando a cintura dela com o braço bom, esfregando a forma vestida dela contra ele.

-Demônios não são temidos, evitados ou purificados injustamente. Acima de tudo, eles precisam de nosso calor e compaixão humana.

Sim… a Rin dele _era _muito calorosa.

-O verdadeiro sábio quer ajudar a _todos _no andar do caminho correto: humano, demônio e animal. Ele quer que _nenhuma _alma seja perdida.

Ele subiu a mão às costas dela para esfregar a área entre as omoplatas.

-Alguns demônios _são _causas perdidas, perdidas demais na própria maneira desenfreada para se importar com quem eles _machucam _ou com o que eles têm que fazer para satisfazer os próprios desejos obscuros. Eles não se importam com o Caminho. Eles só se importam consigo mesmos. E vão parar no Inferno por causa disso.

Ele enterrou o nariz na base do pescoço dela, inalando o cheiro divino dela, tomando imensurável conforto no _forte_ pulso e na tranquila corrente.

-E o que é esse "Caminho"?

-O Caminho é vida. – ela sorriu contra o pescoço dele, dando delicados beijos na trilha que ia até a orelha pontuda dele – Vida, quem vive... _criação_, carinho. – ela correu a língua pela borda da orelha, dando na ponta uma delicada mordida antes de soltá-la – É a coisa _natural_ a se fazer, e _esse _é o Caminho.

Um rosnado formou caminho do centro do peito dele.

-É por isso que você ficou tão… ousada? – ele perguntou, roçando o nariz no pescoço dela – Você quer ser natural?

-Eu _sou _natural. – Rin replicou – E _você _é natural. – ela enroscou os dedos no cabelo dele – Quando deixei meu corpo _tudo _se tornou claro como cristal para mim, Sess. Eu _sei _porque estou aqui. Eu sei porque você está aqui. E eu sei com _todo _meu coração, com todas as fibras do meu ser, que nós somos destinados a ficar juntos. É a coisa mais _natural _no mundo.

-Então, _eu _sou natural, _você _é natural, e é _natural _para nós ficarmos juntos. – ele sentiu o assentimento dela contra o ombro dele.

-E _qualquer _um que pensa diferente disso é apenas cego.

-Rin. – ele instintivamente apertou o abraçou na graciosa forma dela.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e o encarou, um sorriso nos lábios e um delicado e caloroso desejo evidente nas profundezas dos olhos castanhos.

-Acredito que sinto a _sua _natureza chamando a _minha._ – deliberadamente ela olhou para a massa crescendo no colo dele.

Ele deu uma risada fraca, divertido pela insinuação dela. Ela _aprendia _rápido.

Ela pousou a palma da mão direita dela contra o lado esquerdo dele, roçando a ponta das marcas com o polegar dela.

-Preciso de você, Sesshoumaru.

Sentiu o cheiro no ar experimentalmente, quase dominado pelo cheiro de desejo dela por ele. Se ele fosse do tipo de se mostrar chocado, ele ficaria. Mas em lugar disso, ele sentiu uma névoa de luxúria começando a ficar em torno do cérebro dele, nublando a mente dele de todos os pensamentos, exceto por um.

-Vá para o seu quarto, Rin. – a voz dele saiu mais áspera que pretendida.

-Por quê?

Ele pôde ouvir a mágoa e uma ponta de pânico no tom antes calmo e carinhoso, a recém-descoberta confiança um pouco abalada.

-É a coisa apropriada a se fazer. – ele replicou, a voz ainda áspera, porém mais moderada desta vez – Para concluir o ritual de namoro e começar os ritos da união, o homem deve levar a mulher do antigo lar dela e levá-la para ficar com ele na nova casa que dividirão.

A novidade pareceu acalmá-la, o cheiro acre de pânico enfraquecendo com o dela.

-Também… - ele adicionou, exercendo todo o autocontrole que possuía – A força da sua _própria _excitação esta gritando _muito forte _aos meus instintos demoníacos. Se não ficarmos um momento separados, eu não serei capaz de ser tão… gentil como prometi _e _como você merece.

A excitação dela aumentou, um forte rubor se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

Ele rangeu os dentes e se afastou, dando um leve empurrão nela. Ele conseguia sentir as garras se flexionando, a visão ficando vermelha.

-Rin, vá. – ele cerrou as garras ao lado do corpo para se impedir de estender a mão para agarrá-la – Agora!

Rapidamente ela ficou em pé, curvou-se numa reverência e partiu.

Não vá atrás dela, ele avisou-se. De todos os que querem machucá-la neste mundo, _você _não é um deles. Você _não _é um animal, e você _irá _se controlar.

Continuou a segurar a respiração enquanto propositalmente se levantava, com a intenção de sair da sala de limpeza antes que os seus instintos fossem capazes de tomarem conta dele. Se o cheiro de Rin não estivesse ainda pairando no ar, ele poderia respirar fundo para clarear os pensamentos. Do jeito em que estava, ele teria que passar alguns _minutos _na neve... completamente despido... antes de sequer _pensar _em ir ao quarto de Rin.

Era ótimo que a maioria dos servos ficasse dentro da propriedade em manhãs frias de neve como aquela...

* * *

Rin esperava pacientemente no quarto, tentando se acalmar, na esperança de poupar a sanidade do lorde. Ela tomou um lugar no meio do monte de bonecas e deitou-se de costas, rolando a cabeça da esquerda para a direita, estalando o pescoço. Tinha atravessado muito forte aquela parede, mas estava surpresa de não estar ferida. Correndo a mão pela garganta ela notou que mesmo o ferimento que Yori causou nela, pensava que deixaria uma cicatriz horrível e muito visível no pescoço, estava completamente sarada ficando apenas a pele macia no processo.

Talvez fosse uma das novas habilidades dela – cura acelerada. Ela já havia notado o sentido de percepção espiritual, capaz de detectar o ânimo e a força vital de uma entidade antes que pudesse vê-lo. Foi como ela sabia que Sesshoumaru havia retornado da patrulha das fronteiras, e isso também permitiu que ela sentisse a tristeza dele quando ele pensou que ela havia morrido. E sabia o que tinha que fazer no momento que voltou da Caminhada Espiritual... _abraçá-lo, amá-lo, reassegurá-lo _de que ela estava bem e que tudo ficaria bem.

Ficou _maravilhada _pelo poder que parecia exercer sobre ele. Sabia que agora poderia fazer a ele com um sorriso gentil ou quebrá-lo com uma recusa súbita. Ele parecia realmente _magoado _naquela noite que o recusou para ficar ao lado de Mestre Li. Ela sentiu isso quando ela deixou o corpo ela – a verdadeira e imortal _necessidade _que ele sentia por ela.

É claro que ele nunca _admitiria_ tal coisa – que _ela _machucou os _sentimentos_ dele, ferindo tanto o orgulho demoníaco quanto masculino... Então ele pôs a fachada arrogante e a dispensou com um aceno de mão... Se não fosse por Mestre Li, ela jamais saberia isso.

Da próxima vez que treinasse com Mestra Sumida, teria que perguntar algumas coisas na esperança de descobrir o verdadeiro alcance dos novos poderes dela. Sabia que já que não era uma freira ordenada ou uma sacerdotisa, que ela não era capaz de purificar demônios ou erguer uma barreira sagrada, mas tinha que haver _outras _coisas que pudesse fazer. Mestre Li podia mover montanhas, afinal de contas. Talvez tivesse algum tipo de teste que pudesse fazer ou…

Rin suspirou, tirando os pensamentos da cabeça, um ligeiro sorriso curvando os lábios dela. _Agora _não era hora de pensar em tais coisas. _Era_ um dia especial, afinal de contas.

Logo ele viria para ela… Vai bater na minha porta, entrar no meu quarto e me escoltar pelo corredor até o quarto dele... Não, ao _nosso _quarto. Então o namoro terminaria, e a união começaria.

Foi dito a ela que seria relativamente… desconfortável na primeira vez. Mesmo com a barreira virginal removida, como ele dissera, ela era muito pequena, e ele não.

Outro rubor apareceu nas bochechas. Ela já havia visto com os próprios olhos e _sentiu _com o próprio corpo que... impressionante espécime era ele. Apenas _um_ dedo dele já era de bom _tamanho,_ e a masculinidade dele era muito maior que o dedo. A mão dela, de acordo com o tamanho dela, não foi capaz de envolver completamente a base dele.

Ergueu a mão direita aos olhos e fez um círculo, o polegar e o indicador separados mais que um centímetro. É quase isso, acho. Eu me pergunto…

Baixou a mão em forma de concha para descansar um pouco acima da feminilidade, mantendo a distância entre o polegar e o indicador.

Como será… dentro de mim...?

O calor que exalava. A forma como pulsava e latejava… Duro, grande e liso...

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do incidente nas águas termais, as pernas gradualmente tremendo enquanto lembrava a sensação do dedo dele acariciando os músculos internos.

_Aquilo… _tinha sido… absolutamente fabuloso. A forma como o dedo ligeiramente a _esticava _e a _preenchia. _A forma como ele acariciava o sensitivo e pequeno nódulo entre as pernas dela... aumentando imensuravelmente o prazer.

Deixou escapar um suspiro ofegante enquanto erguia os joelhos, a curta saia do quimono interno subindo nas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que um dos dedos "acidentalmente" atingia aquele ponto particular entre as pernas. Ela não tinha _real_ desejo de tentar dar prazer a si mesma, principalmente quando o lorde viria para ela logo, mas...

O que ele pensaria se ele a pegasse numa posição tão… comprometedora?

Acharia divertido? Erótico? Nojento?

O curso _natural _das coisas exigia que deveria haver _dois _parceiros fazendo tal ato – um masculino e um feminino. Autossatisfação era isso. Egoísta. Um ato cometido puramente para o próprio prazer...

De acordo com Mestra Sumida, Mestre Li se _recusou _a ensinar esse aspecto do Tao para ela: sexo era destinado a fortalecer o amor entre companheiros, aliviar a frustração sexual e aumentar a longevidade e a boa saúde. Havia até um guia em três partes para alcançar essas metas:

1. Um homem aprende a manter a ereção pelo tempo que desejar e regula a ejaculação;

2. Ambos os parceiros redirecionam a energia sexual através do corpo para as regiões mais altas do coração e do cérebro;

3. Os amantes trocam energia supercarregada um com o outro.

Se você simplesmente se dá prazer, não há redirecionamento ou troca de energias, então não há benefício real.

Mas, oh, como ela quis se tocar quando era mais nova, deixar os finos dedos dançarem através da pele enquanto pensamentos de Sesshoumaru preenchiam a cabecinha tonta dela. Mas, é claro, se ela fizesse isso, ele saberia e tornaria _tudo _muito desagradável.

E agora que _isso _não era um problema, ela tinha certeza de que preferiria os dedos mais _experientes _do lorde do que a mão desajeitada dela.

Rapidamente ela fechou as pernas e as esticou.

Lembre-se do que Sesshoumaru disse, repreendeu-se. Se ele ficar _muito _excitado, os instintos dele tomarão conta e...

Kimi disse que _ela _perdeu-se no momento e acidentalmente _matou _o companheiro no processo.

Embora ela tivesse se _divertido _bastante, não deve ter sido muito prazeroso para o homem. E Sesshoumaru dissera que mesmo com o _melhor _comportamento dele, ela provavelmente não _andaria _por alguns dias. Sem dúvida, ele a partiria em duas antes que ele tivesse noção.

Mas… ele prometeu. Ele prometeu que _seria _gentil, e o prazer _dela _viria antes do dele. Porém aquilo dificilmente parecia justo. Era a noite de união _dele, _ou melhor, _manhã, _também, e ela _queria _dar a ele prazer.

"_Se isso não lhe dá prazer, não me dá prazer."_

Mas, supôs, era apenas por hoje. E depois que ela estivesse devidamente iniciada...

A dor não podia ser _tão_ ruim assim, afinal. Em dezessete anos, ela já tinha apanhado e levado chutes, devorada por lobos, caído de árvores, de penhascos, sido jogada de uma ponte sobre um desfiladeiro cheio de água, acumulou todos os tipos de cortes e escoriações em várias partes do corpo quando passou a treinar com uma espada real em lugar da de treinamento. Ela teve o rosto esmagado, costelas quebradas, órgãos internos perfurados, e passou por uma cura mística por causa dos tais ferimentos sem o benefício da anestesia... _E, _é claro, houve os ataques de purificação de Suki e o corte que Yori deixou no pescoço dela.

Comparado a tudo isso, acomodar o corpo do lorde não deveria ser _tão_ ruim. E mesmo que _fosse, _ela precisava demais dele para ficar preocupada... _E, _é claro, havia a questão do filho que ele prometeu a ela, e todos sabiam que filhos e filhas são feitos apenas de _uma _maneira.

Um sorriso malicioso passou pelos lábios dela enquanto os olhos se fechavam. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco cansada depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Certamente não seria ruim tirar uma soneca. Sesshoumaru simplesmente a acordaria quando ele entrasse no quarto.

Bocejou e se esticou, deitando de lado, colocando um dos macios travesseiros embaixo da cabeça.

Sim, uma soneca era uma ideia _muito _boa.

* * *

Rin acordou sentindo outra presença no quarto. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando o sono dos olhos, e voltou a atenção para a cadeira ao lado da janela. Além da figura sentada que encontrou lá, notou as condições do tempo do lado de fora. Estava consideravelmente mais escuro do que quando havia deitado para cochilar, e estava nevando de novo. Lenta, porém firmemente grandes flocos cristalinos caíam do céu noturno nos topos das casas com outra cama fina de pó branco.

Mas apesar do frio e da enfraquecida luz do lado de fora, estava quente e claro do lado de dentro, tons de amarelo e laranja tingindo o interior do quarto. _Alguém _tinha tomado a liberdade de acender o fogo na lareira de pedra no fundo do aposento.

Rin sorriu.

-Por que você não me acordou?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e se aproximou da cama dela. Desta vez ele vestia um majestoso roupão de seda azul que ia até metade das pernas e as mesmas sandálias pretas de antes.

-Se você não precisasse descansar, não teria dormido.

Ela bocejou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

-Acho que tem razão, mas eu dormi grande parte do dia.

Um sorriso diabólico apareceu nas finas feições dele, os olhos dourados iluminados com atrevimento.

-Então você poderia ficar acordada comigo… a noite inteira.

Rin deu uma risada.

-Talvez você _esteja _tentando me corromper.

Ele não gastou mais palavras e estendeu a mão para ela.

Tomando-a, ela permitiu que ele a puxasse para fora da cama e a levantasse, a ponta dos pés deles se tocando, a cabeça dela alcançando o ombro dele, o corpo dele irradiando um calor profundo e penetrante.

Já ele deu um daqueles raros sorrisos e correu o polegar nas costas da mão dela. Aquele simples ato fez o coração dela acelerar.

Segurando os olhares, ele ergueu a mão dela à boca, pressionando um beijo nos dedos.

-Vamos, minha Rin?

Ela deu um ligeiro assentimento, um rubor caloroso formando no rosto.

Ele mantinha os olhos focados nela ao se virar e conduzir a ambos do quarto dela, passando pelo corredor para chegar ao quarto dele.

Rin engoliu em seco quando ele saiu do lado dela momentaneamente para checar as portas atrás deles. O quarto dele não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que estivera lá, há mais ou menos oito anos. Ela tinha nove então e tinha tido um pesadelo particularmente vívido durante a pior tempestade que já havia visto. Ela empurrou uma das pesadas portas duplas de madeira do quarto dele e silenciosamente arrastou-se pelo chão de madeira até chegar ao tapete oriental ricamente estampado onde a cama de casal, um dossel de ferro, descansava. Ela criou uma pequena abertura nas cortinas que pendiam nas grades superiores da cama e o olhou com inchados olhos vermelhos, rosto molhado de lágrimas e nariz entupido de muco.

Riu suavemente para si. Que horrível deve deveria estar. Mas o lorde não disse uma palavra. Simplesmente deu espaço para ela ao lado dele e deixou-a chorar na seda do roupão dele até que os terrores noturnos dela passassem. Deixou que ela ficasse até dormir, depois a carregou de volta ao quarto dela. E ela sempre ficaria surpresa em acordar na própria cama com uma nova amiga de porcelana.

Era assim que as bonecas funcionavam. Toda vez que ela ia ao quarto dele, sem ser convidada, no meio da noite, ela acordava no outro dia na própria cama com uma nova boneca. Mas depois que ela começou a sangrar, ela foi terminantemente proibida de entrar no quarto dele. Daquela vez em diante, as bonecas apareciam apenas _uma _vez por ano, no aniversário dela... tirando quando ele fazia uma viagem especial para algum lugar, e ele _sempre _trazia algo para ela na volta.

Ela foi trazida ao presente quando uma mão quente fez caminho pela cintura dela e Sesshoumaru roçou o nariz contra a orelha dela.

-No que estava pensando? – ele perguntou suavemente.

-Entrar no seu quarto sem ser convidada. – Rin sorriu.

Puxou-a para mais perto dele, a cabeça dela descansando logo abaixo do queixo dele, o lado do rosto dela pressionado contra o peito dele.

-É o _nosso_ quarto agora. Você pode entrar e sair quando quiser.

Ela sorriu de novo, dando um aceno de entendimento com a cabeça, depois olhou para cima.

-Sesshoumaru?

Ele inclinou a cabeça dele para indicar que estava ouvindo.

-Por que você nunca me falou para deixar de ser um incômodo e ir dormir na minha cama?

Ele pareceu ponderar por um minuto.

-Quando eu era pequeno, eu tinha frequentemente dificuldade para dormir. Minha mãe e meu pai tinham quartos separados e sempre que a dificuldade era muito severa, minha mãe deixava que eu ficasse com ela... Ela... não era uma mulher abertamente afetuosa, mas estava sempre lá quando eu precisava dela.

Sentindo a queda no humor dele, ela enrolou os braços na cintura dele e abraçou-o gentilmente.

-Ela permitia que eu dormisse nos braços dela, e eu sempre acordava na manhã seguinte no meu quarto.

Rin sorriu com a óbvia similaridade entre mãe e filho.

-Posso… Perguntar como ela morreu?

Ele deu um ligeiro assentimento.

-É o seu direito. Você é a nova senhora do castelo. Você deveria conhecer alguma coisa e suas antecessoras.

-Eu pergunto somente porque ela parece ser importante para você, e eu quero que saiba que eu respeito isso. Família é uma coisa importante… Infelizmente, não percebemos _quão _importante é até não termos uma.

-_Nós _somos uma família. – ele pareceu lembrá-la.

-Mas tivemos uma família antes disso. Para educar adequadamente nossos filhos, nossos "filhotes", eu acredito que devemos saber sobre isso um do outro.

Sesshoumaru assentiu em concordância e aplicou uma gentil pressão na parte inferior das costas dela, indicando a cama.

-Vamos sentar.

Passaram os minutos seguintes falando sobre histórias da família deles. Rin falou do vilarejo dela, da mãe, do pai e do irmão. Ela contou o que se lembrava da vida deles, de como lembrava com clareza a morte deles, e como sobreviveu sozinha o ataque dos bandidos.

Sesshoumaru relembrou o pai e as muitas conquistas dele e da morte prematura devido aos ferimentos que ele sofreu numa batalha com um grande dragão demônio. Ele brevemente mencionou a esposa humana do pai, Izayoi, e o filho deles, InuYasha. Depois falou da mãe e do tempo que lembrava passar ao lado dela.

-Ela foi morta na viagem de volta da visita à Mestra Sumida. Eu não estou... ciente das especificidades do falecimento dela. Sendo um filhote na época, meu pai desejou me poupar dos detalhes dito sangrentos... Quando... – o lorde hesitou, deixando os olhos descansarem no colo dele – Quando ele me _disse _que ela havia morrido e que não retornaria... mais... Eu... Era muito novo na época… _Corri _e me tranquei nos meus aposentos... recusando-me a sair nos outros dias. Eu...

Parou naquele ponto, visivelmente incapaz de continuar.

Sentada próximo a ele na beira do leito, Rin estendeu a mão em direção ao colo dele e pegou a mão.

-É natural que ficar de luto depois da perda de alguém que ama.

-Mostrar emoção é mostrar _fraqueza. _– disse ele um pouco abalado, embora a calma fachada não apresentasse nada – Eu não mostraria a meu pai tal fraqueza.

Puxou a mão dele para o colo e a apertou enquanto pressionava a testa dela contra o ombro dele.

-Há quanto tempo foi isso?

-Há aproximadamente quatro séculos. Para um humano, é uma quantidade imponderável de tempo. Para um demônio, esses quatro séculos parecem ser apenas alguns anos. E alguns anos não são _nada _para minha espécie.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando ela se foi?

-Setenta e dois. – ele disse suavemente.

-Nem três anos. – Rin concluiu.

Ele a olhou.

-Mestra Sumida explicou o desenvolvimento dos demônios para mim. Ela disse que eles amadurecem um ano a cada 25 que passam. Um demônio de 25 anos tem o estado emocional de uma pessoa de um ano. Um demônio de 10 tem o estado emocional de uma criança de 4. Mestra Sumida tem 29. Ela disse que é 253 anos _mais _velha que você.

-Ela é. – ele assentiu.

Rin fez uma rápida matemática mental. Setenta e dois mais aproximadamente quatro séculos é quanto? Quatrocentos e setenta e dois!

-Você tem 472 anos? – perguntou, os olhos arregalados, o tom nada menos que surpreso.

-Não. – ele disse calmamente – Eu tenho quatrocentos e setenta e _cinco _anos.

Ela de novo fez uma tabela com os números na cabeça. Quatrocentos e setenta e cinco dividido por 25 dá…

Um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto dela.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora a ela.

-Você tem apenas 19 anos. – ela riu.

Ele pareceu ficar ligeiramente perturbado pela afirmação dela e bufou baixinho.

-Eu tenho 475 anos.

-_Cronologicamente. – _disse ela – Em termos de desenvolvimento emocional e maturidade, você tem apenas 19. Você é dois anos mais velho que eu.

Ele bufou de novo.

-Eu sou velho o suficiente para ser seu pai por muitos e muitos anos.

-Pode ser… mas você _não _é meu pai. Você é meu _marido. _– ela roçou os lábios na pele abaixo da orelha esquerda dele enquanto descansava a mão na coxa dele.

-Siiim. – ele sussurrou.

Rin deu uma risada.

-Não é de admirar que seja tão brincalhão e temperamental. Você é como um dos garotos do vilarejo. – ela jogou o cabelo dele para trás com a ponta do nariz dela e beijou a agora exposta pele do pescoço.

-Eu _não_ sou um garoto.

Ela sorriu contra o pescoço dele.

-Não, suponho que não. Você é um inu taiyoukai . . . _Meu_ inu taiyoukai.

Soltou a mão dele e o permitiu deslizá-la pelo braço dela, passando pelo ombro até a nuca. Lá ele esticou os dedos e gentilmente acariciou a região com a ponta das garras.

-E _você _é a _minha _Rin.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro ofegante e aninhou-se nele, metade do corpo dela pressionada contra o lado dele.

-Você vai… me levar agora?

Um sorriso maroto cruzou o rosto dele, a luz da lareira do outro lado refletida nos olhos dele.

-Aonde deseja ir?

Sorriu diante da observação dele, mas recusou a deixar o humor do comentário neutralizar a crescente necessidade por ele.

-Eu acredito que saiba para onde eu quero ir. – ela disse suavemente, sedutora, sussurrando diretamente no ouvido dele – Aonde só _você _pode me levar.

Ela sorriu intimamente enquanto os olhos dele escureciam de dourado para bronze.

Ele tirou as sandálias e posicionou-se no centro da cama, gesticulando para ela.

-Venha. – ele ordenou.

Ela rastejou pela colcha branca e ficou de joelhos na frente dele. Os lençóis que apareciam por baixo da colcha eram de cor preta. Na verdade, o quarto inteiro era decorado em puro branco ou sombrio preto, salvo pelo tapete oriental e alguns tons ocasionais vermelho, azul real ou amarelo brilhante.

Sesshoumaru reclinou-se no macio colchão, deitando-se do lado esquerdo. Rin achou difícil resistir ao desejo de estender a mão para pegar a bainha do quimono dele e acariciar o traseiro nu dele, as marcas magentas nos quadris e o cabelo prateado que ela sabia que encontraria entre aquelas torneadas, fortes e poderosas pernas.

Como se ele estivesse esperando que ela terminasse os pensamentos menos-puros, o lorde falou:

-Deite comigo. – disse simplesmente.

Ela estendeu a mão em gratidão e deitou do lado direito, colocando uma das mãos debaixo da cabeça enquanto a outra descansava no quadril. Eles estavam apenas alguns centímetros separados.

Todas as cortinas na cama estavam fechadas, salvo pelo lado que eles estavam sentados, que estava diretamente em frente à grande lareira de mármore preto. Acima do acortinado, um retrato do antigo Lorde das Terras do Oeste em forma de cão estava pendurado, enquadrado numa antiga moldura de ouro. De cada lado da cama havia criados-mudos feitos de madeira de cerejeira, e em cima deles havia lanternas individuais. No canto direito do quarto havia um armário da mesma madeira dos criados-mudos diretamente ao lado havia um guarda-roupa feito similarmente, mas intrinsecamente decorado com detalhes sortidos. No canto esquerdo do quarto havia uma cômoda grande onde duas bacias de porcelana estavam em cima, juntamente com uma jarra de água. Diferente do quarto dela, o quarto _dele _tinha uma sacada do outro lado da janela do tamanho da porta do quarto, com vários painéis de vidro, situado no meio da parede esquerda do quarto. Mas, como no quarto dela, a luz do fogo dava calor ao aposento inteiro, uma luz amarelo-laranjada que tingia as cortinas brancas translúcidas _e _o cabelo de um pálido tom dourado de Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu de novo ao demônio deitado em frente a ela.

-Você vai só ficar deitado aí e me olhar a noite inteira?

-Eu poderia. – ele replicou – E, tendo ocasião, eu olhava. Você sabia que era o antigo quarto da minha mãe que você ocupava?

-Oh?

-E este quarto pertencia a meu pai.

-Eles _nunca _dormiram juntos?

-Exatamente uma vez, pelo meu entendimento. A união de nobres youkais é por poder e para aumentar a posição política deles. Afeição e outras emoções não tão adicionadas à equação.

Rin assentiu.

-Então você é meio que... _novo _nisso tudo?

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno, estendendo a mão para acariciar o lado do rosto dela.

Rin sorriu, um leve rubor aumentando nas bochechas dela.

-Então, eu serei a sua primeira. – ela provocou.

-Não. – ele replicou – Houve... outra. Mas era um caso unilateral. O tempo mostrou que ela não se importava comigo da forma como eu me importava com ela... Eu era meramente um "passatempo", outro nome para ela adicionar aos muitos outros que tinha.

Ela ouviu um sussurro de tristeza na voz dele. Mal era notável, mas com uma consciência apurada, ela podia dizer que essa mulher o _havia _machucado.

-Ela foi infiel, então?

Ele deu uma risada seca, um sorriso triste aparecendo nos lábios dele.

-Ela era uma cortesã. – disse ele simplesmente – Uma youkai pássaro. Ela era… - ele dedilhou os contornos do rosto dela com o polegar, um dedo roçando levemente pelo lábio inferior dela – Ela era muito _bonita, _minha Rin. E ela foi… _gentil _comigo numa época da minha vida quando precisei muito. Ela era extremamente graciosa e _muito_… generosa. – adicionou – Você me faz lembrar bastante dela, Rin. Embora você seja _superior _de todas as formas possíveis.

-Sess…

-Eu desejo dar prazer a você, minha Rin. E eu desejo que você fique comigo por toda eternidade.

O coração dela saltou uma batida.

-V-Você pode fazer _isso? _

Ele deslizou a mão dele pelo pescoço ela até a parte inferior das costas, o mesmo sorriso maroto retornando ao rosto dele.

-Minha Rin, eu acredito que você está muito ciente das minhas capacidades nesse departamento.

Ela riu e deu um tapa brincalhão no ombro dele.

-Não _isso. _Eu posso… _ficar _com você... _todo _esse tempo?

-Se isso é o que deseja.

-É… mas como?

-Há _duas _formas. – disse ele – Uma é estritamente para humanos, a outra pode ser para um companheiro humano ou um demônio.

Ela assentiu em entendimento.

-Além da sua marca de união, eu posso marcá-la com as minhas garras, e a sua alma _sempre _irá retornar a mim. Você continuará a crescer, envelhecer e, eventualmente, morrer como qualquer ser humano. Mas, após sua morte, sua alma imediatamente seria reencarnada, e sua encarnação seria compelida a me procurar, e o ciclo começaria novamente.

-Mas eu me lembraria de você? – ela perguntou – A minha reencarnação _lembraria _a nossa vida juntos?

-Suas lembranças desta vida ficariam armazenadas até nos encontrarmos de novo. Uma vez reunidos, eu devolveria as lembranças da vida anterior a você, e começaríamos de novo.

-Mas… _como_ eu encontraria você? Como você me conheceria?

-A marca me diria tudo o que preciso saber. Ela vai chamar por mim. Depois de um período suficiente de tempo, se você não me encontrar, eu deverei procurar por você.

-Mas você ficaria sozinho nesse ínterim. Depois de eu morrer e antes de eu retornar.

Ele deu um ligeiro assentimento.

-Eu não gosto disso. Qual é a outra forma?

-Se você compartilhar o meu sangue, marcando-me como seu, nossas almas se unirão, e ficaremos unidos por toda eternidade. Você não vai mais envelhecer. Você ficará imune a todas as doenças e você não poderá morrer de causas naturais.

-Causas naturais? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Envelhecimento. – disse ele simplesmente.

-Oh. Então eu tenho que _morder _você?

-Não necessariamente. Você deve sugar meu sangue e tomá-lo para você.

-Bebê-lo? – ela perguntou.

-De novo, não necessariamente. Você _pode _bebê-lo se quiser, ou simplesmente misturar o meu com o seu através de uma ferida aberta.

-Então, eu cortando sua palma, depois a minha, pressionando-as juntas e de repente eu sou imortal?

Ele deu um ligeiro assentimento.

-E onde você me cortou e nosso sangue misturar, sua marca vai aparecer.

-Mas eu pensei que a marca resultasse como uma mini-transfusão de poder. Eu não tenho poderes. Digo, _grande_ parte dos humanos não tem poderes.

-Sua marca em mim seria dada _depois _que eu marcá-la. É o _meu _poder que nos uniria. Você estaria usando _sua _parte do _meu_ youki para completar sua parte do ritual.

Rin considerou aquilo.

-Bem, suponho que seu pai não se uniu à sua mãe, por isso que ela morreu. Ele se uniu com a mãe de InuYasha?

-Ele a marcou com as garras. Se ele ainda estivesse vivo e ela morresse, de causas naturais, o espírito dela reencarnado retornaria para ele _nesta_ vida. Mas porque _ele _morreu, depois da morte dela, o espírito deve ter seguido para onde o dele foi.

-Então… da segunda forma, se um de nós morresse, o outro morre?

-Não. Enquanto _um_ de nós viver, o outro vive.

-Então… a única maneira de nos matarmos seria matar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim. Nossas almas estão unidas. Sua alma não vai deixar este mundo sem a minha e vive-versa. Não importa o quão ferido eu esteja ou você possa estar, nós não morreremos sem o outro. Seu corpo se regeneraria para sustentar sua força vital.

-Então seremos praticamente invencíveis. – ela sorriu.

-Perto o bastante. – ele replicou.

-Então por que outros demônios não fazem isso?

-Isso não funcionará a menos que dois suportem uma _forte_… afinidade um pelo outro. E tal coisa é… muito rara no mundo dos demônios. Entre os youkais de menor nível, eles têm relações por instinto e, como eu disse, a nobreza faz isso por poder e para melhorar a posição política.

-Mas se formar esta união com alguém que praticamente o torna invencível, por que a emoção ainda é vista como uma fraqueza?

-Como Mestra Sumida disse, demônios se tornam adultos mais lentamente que humanos. Se deixarmos nossas emoções tomarem conta, poderíamos fazer uma bela bagunça das coisas. Então, em vez disso, nós somos ensinados a bloqueá-las e reprimi-las. Criaturas com poderes tão grandes quanto os nossos não podem se dar ao luxo de deixar tais... pensamentos irracionais nublarem nosso intelecto, independente dos potenciais benefícios.

-Entendo. – ela disse calmamente – Sabe, esta é a _mais longa _conversa que já tivemos um com o outro. É... bom, não acha?

-Eu aprecio qualquer oportunidade de passar o tempo com você.

-Mas… você não se sente… próximo de mim por causa disso tudo?

-Você é uma das poucas pessoas do mundo de quem eu já me senti próximo. E começou muito antes desses minutos.

-Oh? – ela estendeu a mão e correu o indicador pela borda da orelha dele e pelas marcas nas bochechas – Quanto tempo antes?

-Quando você se sentiu segura o bastante para subir no meu colo e dormir comigo durante todos esses anos.

-Deuses… - ela conseguia sentir os olhos começarem a lacrimejar – Pelos deuses, Sesshoumaru, por que você diz essas coisas?

-Porque elas são verdadeiras.

Desta vez, as lágrimas caíram.

Ele pressionou um beijo no trêmulo lábio inferior dela.

-Não chore, minha Rin. – ele então limpou a umidade salgada do rosto dela com o polegar.

-Não consigo evitar.

Beijou-a de novo, acariciando a nuca dela com a palma da mão.

-Sem mais lágrimas. – ele insistiu.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar, assentindo, o calor avassalador do coração dela viajando do peito, passando pelo estômago, para ficar situado no meio das pernas.

Beijou-a pela terceira vez, gentil porém insistentemente, inclinando a boca sobre a dela, a língua provando o lábio inferior dela enquanto a mão dele manipulava os músculos do pescoço no mesmo ritmo e tempo que o beijo.

Um agradável estremecimento atravessou a espinha dela e ela pressionou os quadris para frente para se moldar contra os dele. Ela ficou satisfeita de encontrar uma crescente protuberância lá e decidiu aumentar essa excitação acariciando a orelha dele exatamente da mesma maneira que ele a instruiu na primeira manhã em que eles ficaram íntimos um com o outro.

-Rin…

Ela correu a ponta do indicador e do dedo médio por cima da sensitiva pele da orelha dele, depois levemente segurou a ponta entre o dedão e o indicador, apertando levemente enquanto revertia a ação, deslizando para cima e para baixo para tracejar as duas marcas magentas do rosto dele. Quando ela ouviu um rosnado fraco subindo das profundezas da garganta dele, ela sabia que estava fazendo alguma coisa direito.

Já ele a puxou mais fortemente contra ele, correndo a mão pelas costas dela, pela coxa para levantá-la e fazê-la descansar em cima da dele. Ele depois insinuou a crescente ereção entre as pernas separadas enquanto a mão acariciava a parte curvilínea do posterior dela.

-Sess…

A mão dele moveu mais para baixo, depois começou a se mexer por baixo da barra do quimono, na altura do joelho, levantando o tecido branco enquanto a mão retornava à posição anterior.

Rin gemeu enquanto ele continuava ritmicamente a moldar os quadris contra os dela, o calor da ereção dele surgindo através de duas camadas de tecido, e mais o calor dela, umedecendo ainda mais a feminilidade, um inegável formigamento se formando entre as pernas.

Sesshoumaru roçou o nariz na base do pescoço dela e inalou.

-Se há um cheiro mais divino no mundo, eu ainda preciso senti-lo.

Rin corou enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e a puxava para cima dele, as pernas quase nuas dela instintivamente se ajeitando nos quadris esbeltos dele.

-Sente-se. – ele a instruiu.

Ela afastou a parte de cima do corpo, descansando todo o peso dela em cima dele, o núcleo nu pressionado contra o membro dele. Agora, apenas _uma _única e fina de tecido os separava, e ela estava completamente aberta aos avanços que ele quisesse fazer às regiões inferiores. Ela conseguia já sentir a umidade revestindo a seda macia do roupão dele enquanto a masculinidade pulsava e latejava embaixo dela.

-Rin… - ele segurou o olhar dela com o dele enquanto a mão lentamente desfazia o nó no roupão dela. Ela moveu a mão para fazer o mesmo com ele, mas ele abruptamente a parou.

-Ainda não. – disse ele – Deixe aí.

Ela deixou as mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo enquanto ele continuava a despi-la, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

-Paciência, minha Rin. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela assentiu, levemente constrangida pelo próprio excesso de zelo. Ele _tinha _dito que se as coisas fossem rápido demais, ele _poderia _machucá-la e isso era algo que nenhum deles queria.

O nó se desfez e o roupão dela se abriu. Ela se remexeu um pouco, sentindo a ereção dar um curto espasmo. Ele estendeu a mão e deslizou o roupão de algodão pelos ombros dela, deixando-a nua para a vista dele.

Era possível que ela ficasse mais adorável a cada vez que a visse?

A graciosa linha do pescoço, a inclinação suave dos ombros, os seios perfeitamente arredondados e os mamilos eretos e escuros. A barriga lisa e macia, os quadris bem desenvolvidos e as coxas fortemente torneadas... e a leve varredura de pelos negros acima da entrada feminina.

_Vê-la _em cima do corpo dele em tal posição fez a boca dele secar de desejo. _Senti-la _em cima do corpo dele aumentou a dor na virilha dele, fazendo os músculos do estômago se contraírem e a ereção ficar perfeitamente rígida. E _sentir _o cheiro da reação dela estando em cima do corpo dele em tal posição foi quase o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer todas as promessas e simplesmente girá-la e entrar no centro quente e molhado várias vezes, que se danassem a paciência e a preparação.

Mas… ele _havia _prometido. Ele _não _era um animal. E estava determinado que a mulher dele desfrutasse do tempo com ele, embora fosse uma união um pouco... desconfortável para ela no começo.

Ele tinha esperado todo esse tempo, podia esperar mais alguns minutos.

-Venha aqui. – ele envolveu a nuca dela com a mão e a fez inclinar-se para frente.

Quando ela fez isso, ele trouxe a boca dela até a dele, enfiando a língua dentro da caverna quente e úmida dela, explorando cada centímetro, sentindo deleite por cada giro e volta enquanto a língua dela dançava com a dele. Sentiu as mãos dela gentilmente aplicarem uma pressão nos ombros dele enquanto o braço a segurava fortemente contra ele, os seios nus ao peito, o quente e úmido calor se espalhando pelo comprimento túrgido, o cheiro da excitação dela preenchendo o aposento.

-Rin… - a aspereza retornou à voz e claramente ele podia ouvir a aceleração do próprio pulso.

Ela roçou o nariz na orelha dele e depois trilhou beijos úmidos ao longo do pescoço dele, as mãos massageando o escalpo com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele subitamente sentou-se, levando-a com ele enquanto lambia e mordiscava a pele do pescoço, dos ombros e da clavícula. Ela enrolou os braços na cintura esbelta dele, pressionando o centro quente dela contra o agora molhado tecido que impedia que a latejante ereção dele se enterrasse no corpo dela.

Paciência, ele se lembrou.

Mas ela era tão _quente. _O corpo inteiro parecia irradiar calor, a pele lisa e corada, úmida e flexível, e, oh, tão doce na língua... Aqueles apaixonantes olhos castanhos, aquele cabelo despenteado e ondulado, os seios rígidos roçando contra o peito dele coberto de seda... E quando ela lambeu as orelhas dele com aquele músculo quente, úmido e sinuoso...

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

Ela beijou os lábios dele, levemente sugando o lábio inferior dele antes de inclinar a boca sobre a dele e deslizar a língua no profundo recesso da boca dele. Ele sentiu o controle escapulir um degrau quando ela correu a ponta da língua sobre um dos caninos, testando o tamanho e o quão afiado era enquanto lentamente girava os quadris contra os dele.

Ele rosnou, instintivamente empurrando-se para frente, girando os quadris na agradável rotação dela.

Ele estava pronto. Mas ainda precisava prepará-la.

Libertou-se do beijo dela e a forçou a se deitar na cama, brevemente descansando a parte de cima do corpo no dela, depois começando a jornada para baixo para sugar os seios, a ponta da língua provocando os mamilos endurecidos destacados nos macios montes, depois roçando as presas neles antes de tomá-los na boca, ocupando-se com os pequenos botões até que eles ficassem inchados e vermelhos pela agressão oral dele.

Rin gemeu e ofegou, uma fina camada de suor se formado na pele aquecida, as costas arqueadas, insistindo para que ele tomasse mais dela.

Ajoelhando-se entre as pernas abertas dela, ele pousou a palma um pouco acima do ventre, segurando-a firme contra o colchão enquanto a língua traçava círculos em torno do umbigo e depois entrou nele, os lábios cobrindo o orifício enquanto a língua repetidamente mergulhava e saia da pequena abertura, provocando mais gritos e apelos da companheira.

Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto dele enquanto beijava o macio e liso plano e ele, finalmente, chegou aos cachos negros que cobriam as profundezas de Rin. Ele roçou o nariz nos pelos úmidos e inalou profundamente.

Não, ele concordou consigo. _Não _havia cheiro melhor no mundo que o da mulher dele completamente excitada. E nenhum outro _já _esteve ou _estará _tão perto dela assim. Ele seria o único e verdadeiro amor dela, e ele se asseguraria de que ela _nunca _se arrependesse dessa decisão.

Correu a mão entre as pernas fortes e torneadas dela, separando as dobras quentes e lisas e lambeu o já excitado centro de prazer dela.

Rin deu um grito, os quadris saltando da cama.

Deu na coxa uma leve mordida e olhou a expressão atordoada nos olhos dela.

-Fique quieta. – ele avisou – _Aproveite,_ mas não se mexa.

-Mas… - ela tentou argumentar com ele – É _tãããão _bom, Se-Sesshoumaru. – ela continuou ofegando – Eu... Eu não… consigo… evitar.

-Tente. – disse ele suavemente – _Tente _ficar quieta, minha Rin. Eu não quero machucá-la acidentalmente.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

-Entendo.

-Que bom. – ele pressionou um beijo nos lábios inferiores, a língua dele, de novo, indo em busca do sensível nódulo entre as dobras úmidas.

Rin gritou de novo, mas os quadris permaneceram pressionados contra o colchão.

Recompensou-a passando novamente a língua, depois lentamente o dedo maior dele deslizou na passagem apertada. Ele rosnou em apreciação quando os músculos internos instantaneamente apertaram o dígito intruso, cercando-o num calor quente e úmido.

O controle dele escapuliu outro degrau, a excitação dela se aproximando do nível que estava naquele quarto de limpeza – potente, forte, convidativo… sedutor.

Paciência, ele rosnou intimamente.

Se ele a _assustasse _ou causasse mais dor que o normal, então ela nunca iria querer ter relações com ele novamente. A ideia de dormir em quartos separados não o agradava nem um pouco.

Ele _precisava _ser capaz de tocá-la. E ele _queria _que ela _quisesse _que a tocasse...

O pensamento racional prevaleceu de novo, e ele voltou a atenção para a mulher estirada em frente a ele.

Deslizava e tirava o único dígito pela virginal passagem, gradualmente esticando-a enquanto continuava a lamber o feixe de nervos.

Rin suspirava ofegante, e enquanto ele sentia os músculos dela relaxarem, cuidadosamente adicionou o dedo indicador, aumentando a intensidade das sensações dela, preparando a bainha dela para a espada dele.

-Sess...

Ele circulava o sensível nódulo com a língua dele, girando os dedos dentro dela.

-Pelos deuses…

Outro rosnado subiu do fundo da garganta dele enquanto o calor úmido de Rin ameaçou envolvê-lo completamente, deixando-o no limite, desafiando trazer a natureza demoníaca dele à tona e atacá-la antes que nenhum dos dois se desse conta.

Mas não ainda…

-Ohhhhhh... Sesshoumaru...

Adicionou um terceiro dedo, a língua dissipando-a com amor enquanto os dedos entravam profunda e lentamente dentro dela, acariciando-a por dentro, preparando a passagem para a inevitável introdução do membro dele inchado no canal quente e lubrificado.

Rin fechou os olhos com força, girando a cabeça da esquerda para a direita, a pélvis dela firmemente pressionada contra o colchão.

- Sess... Por favor... Ohhhhhh…

Aquilo era o bastante. Se ele esperasse _mais _ainda, _ambos_ se arrependeriam muito.

-Rin. – dessa vez ele foi incapaz de distinguir a crua necessidade na voz dele.

Ela o olhou, o peito arfando, os olhos castanhos atordoados, a pele brilhando enquanto a luz da lareira refletia a cama de suor dela.

-Em pé. – ele comandou.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Ele quer que eu fique em pé na cama?

Naquele ponto ele não era inteiramente capaz de formar sentenças coerentes e complexas, mas ele podia sentir a confusão dela, então _precisava _esclarecer.

-No chão. – disse ele.

Rin assentiu e deslizou para a beira da cama, colocando os pés descalços no tapete oriental, depois ficou em pé. Ela viu com fascínio marcante ele jogar a ela uma almofada e depois começar a desatar o nó da faixa do roupão azul.

Ela pôde _ver _a mancha úmida que o sexo dela fez na frente do curto quimono.

-Ajoelhe-se. – ele ordenou.

De novo, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

Ele rosnou de novo, frustrado por causa da incompreensão e incapacidade dela de seguir os mais simples comandos. Ela não sabia quão longe ele já tinha ido? Ela não sabia que se ele não pudesse entrar nela "confortavelmente" em questão de segundos, ele se assentaria dentro dela independente da dor, dos protestos ou dos apelos dela?

Mas ele _não_ permitiria aquilo. Ele se _controlaria. _Ele _não _era um animal.

A Rin dele exigia conforto e paciência, tranquilidade. E ele daria isso a ela. Ele forçaria os instintos demoníacos dele a retrocederem e seria um marido... carinhoso, compassivo... gentil... que ela precisava e desejava.

Mas, ainda assim, ele _tinha _limites.

Ele bufou e deslizou para fora da cama, o roupão dele aberto, mas ainda pendendo nos ombros. Ele agarrou a almofada das mãos dela e jogou no chão muito perto da beira da cama. Ele encontrou o olhar questionador dela, apontou para a almofada e, na voz mais calma que ele conseguia formar, repetiu:

-Ajoelhe-se.

-Oh. - Rin engoliu em seco. Então era aquilo. Ele ia realmente... clamá-la dessa vez.

É claro que ela _queria _ser dele. Ela _queria _fazer isso. Foi o Destino que os juntou, e _isto _era a progressão_ natural _do relacionamento deles.

Isso _era _natural, ela relembrou-se. Vida, criação, carinho. E, até então, a experiência tinha sido nada menos que maravilhosa, mas...

Sentiu um par de lábios quentes e úmidos pressionados contra o ponto pulsante do pescoço enquanto uma mão forte e firme se situava na parte inferior das costas dela.

-Relaxe. – ele sussurrou – Eu posso fazer isso ser bom. – estando tão _perto _dela e tão certo do sucesso, a natureza demoníaca se aquietou, permitindo que levasse a questão da maneira _dele_. Mas se ela estivesse _muito _resistente, _muito _hesitante… Principalmente quanto ele estava _tão _perto…

Ela voltou-se para ele.

-Sess, eu…

Ele capturou os lábios separados dela num abraço quente, úmido, esfregando a ereção contra o quadril esquerdo dela enquanto a mão dele descia pela parte lombar das costas.

Ela quis derreter ali na mesma hora.

Correndo a mão pelas costas dela, envolvendo o braço pelos ombros por trás, ele a beijou de novo, suavemente, lentamente, sedutoramente, depois aplicou uma pressão gentil, porém firme, no ombro direito dela, encorajando-a a se ajoelhar na almofada que ele pôs ao lado da cama.

Ela fez o que era esperado dela, a suave descida da almofada, confortavelmente amortecendo os joelhos nus, os cotovelos apoiados na borda da cama.

Sem vontade de se virar, ela simplesmente escutou o tecido cair dos ombros de Sesshoumaru e sentiu uma leve brisa quando ele foi jogado de cima da cabeça dela e aterrissou aos pés da cama com um suave silvo. Ela então ficou ligeiramente tensa quando sentiu Sesshoumaru se posicionar diretamente atrás dela, o hálito quente dele soprando pelo ombro dela, a ponta da ereção dele roçando contra o bumbum. O corpo inteiro dele irradiava um calor penetrante.

Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela e tirou a mão de trás dela, massageando o seio direito, o polegar roçando sobre um mamilo distendido.

-Relaxe. – ele deu um beijo quente e úmido no lado do pescoço dela e depois lambeu o caminho até a base do pescoço – Você está preparada, assim como eu.

Ela estremeceu quando ele passou um dos caninos na veia pulsante, a mão dele ainda amaciando a plenitude do seio.

-Confie neste Sesshoumaru. – ele sugou o lóbulo esquerdo dela, a ponta dos dedos deslizando sobre a clavícula para levar a mão para acariciar o seio esquerdo – Eu não vou machucar você.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, permitindo que ele melhor acessasse o lado esquerdo do pescoço e o ombro.

-Eu não quero causar dor. Eu quero dar prazer a você.

Ela suspirou ofegante enquanto ele rolava o mamilo entre o indicador e polegar.

-Deixe-me… Dar prazer a você, Rin. – ele continuou a beijar o pescoço de cima a baixo enquanto a mão mergulhava mais para baixo, lentamente direcionando para o lugar secreto entre as pernas dela.

-Sess…

Ele acariciou o sensível nódulo entre as dobras, levemente esfregando a dolorida ereção contra a parte de trás.

-Deixe-me entrar, Rin. Deixe-me mostrar quão bom isso é. Deixe-nos ter nosso prazer um no outro.

Quando ela não proferiu uma frase de recusa ou de resistência, ele removeu a mão da posição anterior e a colocou nas costas dela, pressionando a parte de cima dela contra a cama. Enquanto fazia isso, ele afastou-se um pouco, dando a ela espaço suficiente para se fazer confortável, os olhos dele agora fixos no saliente posterior dela – suave, macio, firme e perfeitamente redondo.

Uma vez que ela parecia ajustada, ele pôs a mão na parte interna da coxa dela, forçando-a a abrir mais a posição para facilitar a entrada dele. Ele então pegou a si mesmo, usando a ponta para separar as dobras dela enquanto gradualmente se pressionava para dentro dela.

Rin ofegou com a estranha sensação, silenciosamente maravilhada com a forma como ele a esticava, preenchia, completava. Não era doloroso ou desconfortável, era apenas… novo.

Ele empurrou-se mais ainda, a mão firmemente segurando o lado direito do quadril dela.

Mais rápido, os instintos gritavam para ele. Mas não. Ele pretendia saborear cada segundo dessa primeira relação, gravando cada gemido e movimento na memória.

-Sess... Mmmmm... ohhhhhhh...

Centímetro por centímetro, ele entrou na mulher dele, quase esmagado pelo ajuste suave e apertado, e o calor quente e úmido que cercava o membro rígido dele, envolvendo-o na essência dela enquanto os músculos internos se contraíam e apertavam. Mesmo agora, ele conseguia sentir os músculos do estômago dele se contraírem em antecipação do que seria, sem dúvida, uma explosiva liberação.

-Tããããão bom. – Rin gemeu.

O _calor _do membro dele. A _sensação_ espessa e dura de ele empurrando-se no recesso quente e úmido dela. A forma que pulsava e latejava e contraía, estimulando a sensitiva pele das paredes internas enquanto elas esticavam para acomodar a considerável grossura e comprimento dele. E a forma como isso _atingia _o ponto de prazer dela enquanto Sesshoumaru entrava nela com movimentos lentos e deliberados...

-Mais fundo. – ela insistia – Eu... Eu preciso de você _todo. _

O lorde demônio rosnou, puxando-a contra dele, preenchendo-a ao máximo. Ele não era de recusar um simples pedido dela e... Nenhuma outra mulher _já_ se sentira daquele jeito.

Se ele desejasse, ele poderia simplesmente ficar parado dentro dela e _ainda assim _levar ambos a um clímax satisfatório. Mas… nessa primeira vez, ele pretendia manter a tradição e dar prazer a ela da maneira tradicional.

Apertou levemente o quadril dela, depois começou a sair e avançar dentro dela, criando uma fricção mais agradável juntamente com o membro enquanto os músculos internos dela se agarravam a ele e davam boas-vindas a cada investida.

Rin mordeu o lábio, as mãos agarrando o edredom enquanto Sesshoumaru investia nela da forma mais… intoxicante. Muito melhor que a mão dele. Muito melhor que a língua dele. Muito melhor que um, dois ou três dedos dele…

-Deuses…

Sesshoumaru gradualmente acelerou o ritmo, estimulado pela própria necessidade para realização e pelos gritos apaixonados da amada.

-Mais. – ela implorava – Mais rápido, mais fundo… Você é tããão bom…

Ele correu a mão pelo lado dela, inclinando-se ao ouvido dela.

-Mexa-se… comigo. – ele pediu – Quando eu... for para frente, você... vai para trás.

Rin choramingou um pouco, concordando com a cabeça. Ela ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando ela _conseguiu, _podendo senti-lo ainda _mais fundo _dentro dela, enviando ondas de prazer do centro feminino para a cabeça até a ponta dos dedos do pé.

De novo, ele segurou a cintura dela, puxando-a para trás contra ele, ajudando-a a encontrar o ritmo estabilizado. Ela parecia gostar mais quando ele investia profundamente e girava os quadris contra ela.

-Sess… ohhhhh… siiiim…

-Rin… - ele inclinou-se e lambeu a base do pescoço dela.

-Mmmmm… Mais rápido… por favor... mais forte...

-Mais forte? – a voz dele estava rouca, muito perto do limite.

-Siiiim… por favor… Eu _preciso _de você.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, o sangue aquecido quase a ponto de ferver, o falo dolorosamente duro e a mulher dele gloriosamente molhada e apertada.

-Por favor! – Rin gritou – Por favor…

Os olhos dele rapidamente brilharam em vermelho enquanto ele saiu dos lábios inferiores e rudemente entrou novamente, fazendo Rin dar um grito estridente.

-Você _gosta _assim… minha Rin?

-Deuses, siiiiim… Por favor, Sess… De novo… Por favor.

Ele repetiu o processo, chocando-se nela forte o bastante para sacudir a cama onde ela estava apoiada.

-Mais! – ela pediu – Deuses... é tãããão bom. – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, moldando os quadris contra ele – Você é... tããããão bom, Sess.

Ele inclinou um pouco para trás, investindo mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo dentro do centro ardente da mulher, de novo e de novo, provocando os sons mais deliciosos nela… Gemendo e lamuriando, choramingando e se queixando, gritando por ele, _implorando _pelo que ele estava tão _disposto _a dar.

-Sim… assim _mesmo_… sim, oh, deuses, siiim. – ela empurrou-se para trás e encontrou cada uma das poderosas e profundas investidas dela, arqueando as costas, pressionando a testa no colchão, desmontando a cama diante dela.

Ele conseguia sentir a vibração dos músculos internos dela e a mudança no cheiro dela. Ela estava perto… _muito _perto.

Rosnou quando o calor nas veias dele alcançou um nível quase insuportável.

-Rin. – a voz nada soava como a dele própria e mais parecia como a do animal contra quem tentou lutar desde muito cedo naquele dia. A respiração dele estava elaborada, a pele úmida, o cabelo dele agarrado ao corpo como tentáculos de seda.

Rin gemeu. As sensações combinadas dos mamilos enrijecidos roçando contra o macio edredom, a sensação apertada de Sesshoumaru entrando e empurrando dentro dela, o calor do membro grosso e duro percorrendo as veias dela, fazendo suar, ficar dolorida, formigar e queimar... A forma como ele a preenchia, esticava, acariciava, beijava e acalmava... O som do nome _dela _passando pelos lábios _dele, _escapando num profundo rosnar masculino...

-Ohhhhhh... Se-Sess-Sesshoumaruuuu!

Agora. Ele inclinou-se para frente e fixou as presas na sensível carne, sugando o sangue enquanto o youki dele queimava e percorria pelo corpo dela.

Rin sentiu os dentes dele perfurando a pele dela, mas estranhamente… aquilo _não _doeu. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Enquanto a língua dele roçava contra a pele ferida, ela sentiu uma irresistível onda de prazer percorrê-la, seguindo de perto o fim do primeiro orgasmo dela, o poder combinado dos dois clímaces deixando-a trêmula, suada, exausta, mas completamente satisfeita.

Enquanto ela se recuperava do segundo orgasmo, ele estendeu a mão para ela, para que assim os dois pudessem completar o ritual de união, o que os tornaria unidos como companheiros a vida toda.

Rin lançou um olhar de incerteza por cima do ombro, e ele assentiu. Ainda estava dentro dela e ainda precisava permitir a própria liberação. Embora o corpo dele estivesse à beira da dor requintada e do prazer desordenado... ele tinha que esperar... só mais um pouco. Até que o ritual de união estivesse completado. A força dos dois orgasmos combinados dela o estremeceu até o âmago... A tentativa do corpo dela de acolhê-lo... deixou-o _quase_ à beira do limite... mas ele se segurou. _Esse _ritual era mais importante. Ele a queria para sempre… não apenas naquela noite… e não apenas por algumas insignificantes décadas.

Ela pegou a mão dele com a direita dela e usou a garra do polegar para fazer um corte na palma direita, o brilho vermelho do sangue imediatamente borbulhando na superfície. Agora ela tinha que decidir _onde _queria marcá-lo. O pescoço era uma área óbvia demais, e ele já tinha marcas no rosto, no braço, nas pernas e nos quadris.

Então ela percebeu. Havia apenas _um _lugar para ela marcá-lo.

-Preciso ficar de frente a você – Rin disse.

Ele a curvou, forçando-a a descansar mais o resto do corpo dela completamente na borda da cama. Ela deslizou ligeiramente para frente e ele fez o mesmo. Depois agarrou a perna direita dela atrás do joelho.

-Vire-se. – ele instruiu.

-Mas… - ele _ainda _estava dentro dela. E era tão _maravilhoso_, mas...

-Confie em mim. – disse ele, a voz soando mais como a dele, embora ainda com uma pontada rouca.

Ela fez como ele sugeriu e, ao virar, ele ergueu a perna dela, permitindo que encaixasse no lado esquerdo _dele._ Ela agora estava deitada com as costas no colchão, e eles podiam ficar cara a cara enquanto estavam unidos abaixo da cintura. Ele, de novo, estendeu a mão para ela, que usou a garra do polegar para fazer uma pequena incisão no lado direito do peito dele, acima do coração.

-Agora, pressione sua palma contra o ferimento que fez… e deixe nossos sangues se misturarem e combinarem um com o outro. Você… deve sentir uma pequena transferência de poder… quando meu sangue começar a circular nas suas veias.

Rin assentiu em entendimento.

Ele curvou-se e pressionou um casto beijo nos lábios dela, o estômago pressionado contra o estômago dela, o peito contra os seios, a mão dela ainda posicionada acima do coração dele.

-O-O q-que está fazendo? – espere. Ela _sabia _o que ele estava fazendo. Ela conseguia _sentir_ o desejo dele ainda queimando por ela... e não era apenas uma sensação _geral _que podia sentir de qualquer um agora. Não era apenas uma _consciência _básica do humor geral e estado de espírito dele. Não estava apenas _sentindo _como ele se sentia; era sentir o que ele sentia.

E ela sabia que essa… sensação não pertencia a ela porque ela estava se sentindo muito calma e saciada, alguns espasmos prolongados dos orgasmos anteriores ainda pulsando por ela, Sesshoumaru estava, como ainda, insatisfeito. Ela podia _sentir _a tensão nos lombos dele, fazendo a excitação _dela _voltar com força total. Ela podia _sentia _o entorpecimento e o latejar da masculinidade dele refletida no próprio sexo. E o mais estranho de tudo, podia sentir o calor molhado, _convidativo_ do _próprio _corpo como experiência do fim de Sesshoumaru.

Ele esfregou a extensão do corpo dele contra o dela, a virilha aquecida roçando contra o nódulo inchado da feminilidade dela, o cabelo prateado adicionando outra camada à agradável sensação.

-Sess…

-Está… funcionando? Meu sangue?

-Não pode sentir?

Sesshoumaru rosnou ao sentir o primeiro solavanco de sensação do fim de Rin. Ela estava muito perto de novo. O sangue dele circulando nela e a subsequente transferência de poder, embora menor nos padrões dos demônios, tinha temporariamente despertou _todos _os nervos do corpo dela. Ela podia ouvir, ver, sentir o cheiro e, sem dúvida, sentir o _gosto_ de tudo. Os sentidos aguçados, juntamente com as sensações que estava recebendo do fim dele, estava deixando-a à beira do limite.

E _desta _vez, ele pretendia se unir a ela numa deliciosa queda.

Ele tirou o torso de cima dela e correu a mão em frente ao corpo dela, as garras levemente roçando a pele corada.

-Sess…

E então lentamente ele entrava e saía do interior da mulher dele enquanto a mão corria pelo lado dela, apertando o quadril e depois voltando a acariciar um seio.

-Deuses, Sess…

Ele continuou a lenta e proposital tortura até que algo dentro de _ambos _gritou para ele acelerar.

Ela manteve a mão pressionada sobre o coração dele enquanto ele investia de novo e de novo, mais e mais, a sedosa fricção entre os dois corpos levando-a a novas alturas. Adicionar mais combustível ao fogo era a habilidade de _ver _a mulher dele enquanto ele prestava atenções tão íntimas ao corpo dela… o cabelo úmido grudado na testa, no pescoço e nos ombros dele, o cabelo pálido contrastando muito bem contra a pele corada e as marcas faciais; o bronze fundido do olhar cheio de desejo e amor, as pesadas pálpebras diretamente olhando para ela; a visão dos músculos dele flexionando e contraindo, _forçando _com cada movimento que fazia dentro dela; a palma quente dele cobrindo, acariciando e beliscando os seios dela, a ponta das garras mandando choques de sensações cintilantes diretamente para a espinha dela; o peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração elaborada, os grunhidos e gemidos de prazer dele preenchendo o aposento, os esbeltos quadris posicionados entre as pernas abertas dela, investindo para frente e para trás, empurrando mais e mais fundo dentro dela.

Rin gemeu, o terceiro orgasmo da noite apenas em poucos instantes de chegar.

-Rin…

Ela arqueou os quadris, as costas, ombros e cabeça se levantando da cama.

-Siiim… - o marido pediu – Agora... minha Rin.

Ela gritou mais forte, a força do clímax fazendo tremer o corpo inteiro enquanto os olhos fechavam e tudo ficava subitamente em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru segurou o quadril dela, quase _violentamente _chocando-se nela, levando-o à liberação, lançando jatos escaldantes da semente dele dentro do ventre à espera de Rin. Ele rosnou e grunhiu enquanto se esvaziava dentro dela, os músculos do estômago tensos e relaxados enquanto o membro pulsava por último e os músculos internos de Rin o acolhiam por tudo que ele valia.

-Deuses, Sesshoumaru… - ela finalmente afastou a mão e tirou o cabelo úmido do rosto dela. Embora cansada, ela sorriu largamente quando a "marca" dela apareceu no peito dele: o esboço de uma rosa vermelha rodeada por uma sólida lua crescente azul – Funcionou.

O lorde demônio olhou para baixo e assentiu, o corpo parecendo pesado demais para se mexer.

-Oh, certo. – ela sentou-se e envolveu os braços e as pernas nele, permitindo-se cair para trás, puxando-o para cima da cama e tirando-o de cima dela – Você está exausto.

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça enquanto os olhos fechavam.

Ela puxou os lençóis, tirando-as debaixo dele, cobrindo a forma nua dele. Ela enfiou-se depois debaixo das cobertas e aconchegou do lado direito dele, sentindo-se surpreendentemente... energizada e não de todo dolorida... Talvez devido aos poderes que Mestre Li despertou nela.

Sentia-se em paz e calma… genuinamente contente.

Levantou-se sobre um cotovelo, depois tirou as mechas da testa dele e beijou a lua crescente que encontrou ali.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve rosnado de aprovação, depois segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para dormir ao lado dele.

-Durma. – disse ele suavemente.

Ela sorriu com calor.

-Posso só ficar deitada aqui e olhá-lo por um tempo?

Ele abriu uma brecha nos olhos, as pupilas na normal cor âmbar. Ele deu um sorriso contido e preguiçoso e depois pressionou um beijo na testa _dela. _

Distraidamente ela esfregou o ponto onde os lábios dele recentemente estiveram.

-Não há nada aqui, há?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora a ela. Depois ficou claro para ele. Roçou a ponta dos dedos na base do pescoço dela, o braço dele perto dos ombros.

-Minha marca está aqui e _somente_ aqui.

Rin sorriu e depois ofegou quando um espasmo particularmente agradável a atingiu, os dedos das mãos e dos pés ondulando numa tentativa de aguentar o formigamento que viajou pela extensão da coluna dela.

-Q-Que FOI isso?

Ele deu um sorriso meio presunçoso, os olhos calorosos, a mão deslizando da base do pescoço dela para abraçá-la pelos ombros

-Um presente.

-Um presente? – ela repetiu – Você sentiu isso?

-Não. – ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, a gentil afeição refletida nos olhos agora aparecendo no sorriso dele – _Isso _foi somente para seu benefício.

-Mas o que _foi _isso? Foi como se-

-Explicarei depois. – ele prometeu, pressionando outro beijo na testa dela.

Ela levantou as pálpebras para travar o olhar com o dele, a cabeça abaixada, o lábio inferior fazendo um ligeiro beicinho. Mas Rin não era do tipo que apenas fazia beicinho, assim como o lorde não era de mostrar abertamente emoções, mas aquilo _funcionou_ uma vez quando ela tinha doze anos e ele reprimiu tanto ela quanto Jaken por uma discussão particularmente _alta _em que entraram durante o meio da noite. Começou quando Jaken a chamou de troll e terminou com os dois se atracando no meio do acampamento.

"Já chega," o lorde ordenara, os olhos frios, o tom áspero.

Jaken e ela imediatamente se separaram, o sapo resmungando que _ela _havia começado enquanto ela ficou silenciosa, cavando a ponta do pé no chão.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado igualmente silencioso, olhando os dois de longe no acampamento até que Jaken cessou os resmungos, os olhos cabisbaixos, e ela finalmente encontrou coragem para lançar um tímido olhar para cima. Sesshoumaru e ela travaram olhares, assim como estavam no momento. As feições dela imediatamente se voltaram para baixo, lágrimas ameaçando descer enquanto o lábio inferior deslizava para fora, o queixo praticamente no peito. "Rin sente muito," dissera ela suavemente. "Rin não vai fazer isso de novo."

Ele segurou o olhar por mais um instante, depois deu um ligeiro aceno a ela e um quase imperceptível sorriso... depois jogou uma pedra em Jaken.

Rin sorriu intimamente com a lembrança, mas manteve o beicinho na esperança de ganhar uma resposta à pergunta "agora", em vez de "depois".

Sesshoumaru encontrou o rosto insatisfeito dela com um dele, a máscara estóica perfeitamente no lugar. A mão, no entanto, permanecia nos ombros dela, e o tom continuava leve.

-Estamos regressando à infância, minha Rin?

O beicinho contínuo foi a única resposta dele.

Ele resistiu ao desejo de bocejar e a puxou-a mais firmemente contra ele, o rosto a meros centímetros do dele, o ar das narinas dela sobrando no lábio superior dele.

-Você sabe que este Sesshoumaru não responde a tão petulante comportamento.

A respiração dela tremeu, mas o beicinho continuava no lugar.

-Talvez eu devesse ter _disciplinado_ você mais na sua juventude. Você parece ser muito mimada.

Rin bufou baixinho, os olhos fixos no rosto dele, o lábio inferior ousando se salientar ainda _mais_ em protrusão.

-Talvez… - ele deslizou a mão do ombro dela para acariciar a parte arredondada do posterior dela – Eu possa corrigir os erros passados agora.

O coração dela acelerou, a respiração ficou presa na garganta.

A fachada dele vacilou e ele deixou uma ponta de malícia passar pelo rosto enquanto se inclinava e corria a ponta do nariz pelo lado esquerdo do rosto dela, chegando a parar na entrada da orelha.

-Talvez uma _surra _possa convencê-la a mudar sua severa disposição.

Rin quase saltou da cama, a pélvis dela empurrando-se no quadril dele.

-Mas… talvez você goste disso. – ele deu uma leve palmada enquanto tomava o lóbulo dela na boca.

-Sesshoumaru!

A boca dele permanecia agarrada ao lóbulo enquanto ele dava outra palmada mais dolorida.

-Este Sesshoumaru não vai tolerar desobediência da mulher dele.

-Ai! – os quadris dela de novo saltaram, tentando distanciar a parte de trás da fonte do desconforto – Pare com isso! Eu não sou criança!

Outra palmada. Ele rosnou baixinho no ouvido dela:

-Então pare de agir como uma e remova essa visão desagradável de seu belo rosto.

O falso beicinho ficou brincalhão enquanto ela apoiava a mão direita contra o lado dele, tentando de libertar do abraço dele.

- Sesshoumaru, paaaa-re com isso.

_Bate. _

-Fique quieta. – a boca dele moveu da orelha dela para o sensível ponto abaixo do lóbulo. Lá, ele lambeu, a mão firme contra o traseiro dela.

Rin gemeu, o corpo dela arqueando para ele, o cheiro da excitação preenchendo novamente o ar.

-Vo-Você deveria estar _cansado. _

A mão dele novamente se moveu, mas em lugar de uma palmada, ela gentilmente acariciou a firme pele.

-_Agora _você compreende. – ele abandonou o pescoço dela em favor da boca, dando um beijo caloroso e úmido contra os lábios ligeiramente separados antes de afastar-se dela.

-Então você vai explicar depois.

Ele a recompensou com outro beijo.

Rin sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia estar dormindo e Rin descansava ao lado dele. As chamas continuaram tremulando na lareira enquanto os flocos de neve continuavam a cair do lado de fora.

-Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru.

Ele a puxou mais forte contra si, o calor do corpo dele fazendo-a sentir-se confortável e segura, sonolenta e aquecida.

-Eu…

Amo você também? Sinto o mesmo? Retorno sua afeição?

-Sei. –ele disse finalmente.

Ela deu um sorriso compreensivo e depois roçou a ponta do nariz na parte inferior do queixo dele.

-Boa noite, meu marido.

Ele assentiu em consideração enquanto ambos eram arrastados para um sono tranquilo.

* * *

_Nota da beta:_ Só eu estou sentindo calor aqui? LOL

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: _finalmente tive tempo de postar aqui. Desculpem a demora!

Bem, pra compensar esse atraso, eu traduzi a primeira parte de um one-shot Rin/Sess escrito por TheMaven na época que ela postou este capítulo. Seria um complemento pra ele, e é lindo ao extremo. As pessoas que comentaram no capítulo passado (que têm perfil aqui ou que eu tenho o email) já receberam. Quem quiser receber, pode comentar ainda no capítulo passado. Quem comentar neste capítulo vai receber a segunda parte! Para receber por email, mande recadim pra mim com ele assim:** analoguec11 (at) gmail (ponto) com**. Esse é o ÚNICO jeito de aparecer aqui.

Provavelmente não postarei neste site o one-shot, talvez eu faça isso no FFSol, quando este voltar ao ar, só daqui a alguns meses :)

Este capítulo teve **42 PÁGINAS.** Por favor, valorize meu trabalho de tradução comentando um pouco :) que tal chegarmos aos **28-30 reviews** com ele? ;)

Amei tudo que se passou por aqui... E o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo... Snif. Comprem mais lencinhos.

Beijos calorosos,

Analoguec/Shampoo-chan


	31. Sonhos, visões e pesadelos

_N/A:_ Capítulo R por alguns motivos.

In a Different Light

Capítulo 30: _Sonhos, visões e pesadelos_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Analoguec_

_Beta: Doks_

Incitada pelo sono profundo de Sesshoumaru, a mente de Rin relaxou e seguiu a do marido à inconsciência. Mas, como havia acabado de acordar de uma soneca _muito _profunda e sentia-se energizada em vez de desgastada dos rituais de união, ela dormiu por apenas uma hora antes de encontrar-se novamente desperta no mundo. Sesshoumaru parecia estar dormindo profundamente ao lado, o braço agora enrolado pela cintura dela, puxando o corpo dela contra o dele, a cabeça descansando na base do braço dele. O fogo continuava a tremular na lareira enquanto a neve continuava a cair do lado de fora, imagens de branco contra um fundo azul-escuro/cinzento.

Quantas vezes acontecia isso?, ela pensava para si mesma. Ela, completamente acordada e ele, dormindo? Ele completamente exposto… ou talvez mais _vulnerável… _aos olhos e mãos dela.

Pressionou o nariz contra a pele macia acima do peito dele e inalou. Pôde sentir o cheiro dela nele. Por baixo do cheiro usual de pinho, hortelã, vento e chuva, ela pôde detectar algo mais feminino, mais florido... mais como ela. Por anos viveu envolta do cheiro dele – viajando ao lado _dele_, morando na casa _dele, _qualquer coisa e _tudo _que possuía tendo sido dado por _ele. _E agora, deu uma pequena coisa a ele em retorno.

Sorriu enquanto se voltava no abraço dele, ficando sob um cotovelo. Depois estendeu a mão e levemente correu a ponta dos dedos no rosto, começando pela testa e fazendo caminho até embaixo. Ele se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Ela traçou a crista das sobrancelhas, a curva do nariz, o arco das maçãs do rosto, o ponto digno do queixo, a curva dos maleáveis lábios. Ele parecia tão… diferente dele mesmo quando dormia.

As pontas dos dedos roçaram levemente as pálpebras, passando pelos delicados cílios, a pele fina contorcendo em reflexo ao toque exploratório dela. Foram-se os frios olhos dourados e as linhas esticadas e músculos que falavam de poder restrito e indiferença praticada. No rosto de sono tranquilizante, ele parecia muito um garoto de vilarejo de 19 anos que ela o acusou de ser em vez do grande e terrível demônio Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Talvez…

Talvez por_ isso _que tenha achado tão fácil se apoiar em Taro, o camponês que a convidou para o festival no vilarejo. Talvez houvesse uma parte dela que reconhecia este lado mais suave, invisível em Sesshoumaru refletido em Taro. Não era em _Taro _que queria se apoiar, era no lorde… _somente_ no lorde dela. Silenciosamente tinha esperança e rezava que _um_ dia ele iria atrás dela da mesma forma que ia atrás dele. No começo, riu de si mesma fazendo tais obviamente fúteis desejos, e depois, quando cresceu e as perspectivas dela pareceram enfraquecer bastante, entrou em ligeira depressão.

As coisas simplesmente não eram tão… divertidas quanto costumavam ser.

Foi Mestra Sumida quem a alertou disso. Ela a acusou de se retrair e retirar toda a vida ao redor dela... e ela _tinha._ As únicas vezes que saía do quarto eram para as refeições, para as aulas e os banhos. Depois do acidente do _"seu cheiro",_ ela fez um enorme esforço de ficar longe de qualquer área onde Sesshoumaru estivesse – o Grande Salão, a biblioteca, a sacada, o estábulo, o jardim...

Rin suspirou, recordando aqueles dias sombrios. O que foi que ela tinha dito?

Ah, sim. Algumas pessoas eram destinadas a serem infelizes.

Mas Mestra Sumida a obrigou a alterar aquele crescente comportamento introvertido. Em vez de restringir os exercícios dentro do dojo na Ala Leste, ela frequentemente fazia as posturas no jardim ou saíam em caminhadas pelas florestas apenas para chegar a uma clareira adequada para o treinamento. Elas subiam em árvores e nadavam nas lagoas e rios. E depois ela e Mestre Li começaram o treinamento avançado com ela em temperaturas extremos de calor ou frio – o abafado calor molhado de um gêiser ou o calor seco de uma sauna; o calafrio de sentar quieta em água corrente ou fazer Tai Chi de pés descalços na neve.

A princípio ela resistiu aos métodos aparentemente inconvenientes, mas depois de um tempo se acostumou ao estranho treinamento e começou a ansiar por isso. Fez, afinal de contas, que saísse dos aposentos e, algumas vezes, ficasse longe do castelo… longe de Sesshoumaru.

Mas não _queria_ na verdade ficar longe dele. Ela queria mesmo era um pouco de tempo para si de vez em quando, mas, acima de tudo, apenas queria que as coisas parassem de ser tão constrangedoras entre os dois.

Rin sorriu. E agora eles conseguiram.

Embora ficasse feliz ao ser convidada para aquela patrulha de fronteiras, houve uma parte dela que temia isso. Há anos que ela não viajava com eles, e as coisas haviam mudado consideravelmente entre os três – ela, Sesshoumaru e Jaken. Ah-Un foi o único contra quem ela não ergueu uma parede de silêncio. E ela quase chegou a dizer "obrigada, mas não."

Mas e se… E se ele não fosse, na verdade, à "patrulha das fronteiras"? E se ele estivesse enjoado dela e do "cheiro" e planejasse abandoná-la em algum vilarejo pelo caminho. E se ele fosse vendê-la ao primeiro humano que passasse no caminho? E se da próxima vez que fosse raptada ele não viesse ao resgate? O que aconteceria se ela _morresse _de novo, e ele se recusasse a revivê-la? E se ele esperava procurando pela maneira menos suja e mais conveniente de se livrar dela?

Eram tantos diferentes "e ses" que inundaram a mente dela que a única coisa que fez sentido, a única coisa que garantiria a segurança e contínua presença no castelo de Sesshoumaru era dizer "não".

Mas Mestra Sumida a convenceu o contrário. _"Você gostava antes, e tenho certeza que vai gostar agora. Além disso, longas jornadas são um excelente meio de reconectar"._

Na época, Rin entendeu que ela quis dizer _reconectar _com a natureza ou com a parte de si que amava a natureza, mas, consideradas todas as coisas, talvez a mestra yogi tivesse um tipo diferente de conexão em mente.

Mestre Li e Mestra Sumida não tinham se ligado durante a jornada de Mestre Li para ver o Dalai Lama?

Sorriu para o companheiro. Se ela não tivesse se juntado a ele na patrulha naquele ano, quem sabe o que teria acontecido?

Bem, para o começo, certamente não estaria dormindo ali. Estaria do outro lado do corredor nos próprios aposentos, aninhada entre as bonecas em vez de estar aninhada ao lado dele.

Então, ela tinha mais outra coisa a agradecer a Mestra Sumida.

Voltou a atenção ao companheiro adormecido. Ele estar tão perfeito, tão impecável e divino quanto na primeira vez que o viu... Como alguém poderia desejar machucar uma criatura de aparência tão inocente? Quem eram esses outros "lordes" que negariam ao lorde _dela _felicidade e uma existência pacífica?

Sinceramente esperava que isso não desse em guerra, mas se fosse assim, ela lutaria por ele, pelas terras deles, pelo _direito_ deles de ficarem juntos. Depois de tudo o que passaram, _mereciam _viver felizes para sempre. _Mas _essa era a vida _real _e não uma aventura época com personagens memoráveis, enredo abrangente, ação encorajadora e romance verdadeiro. E as coisas na vida real não funcionavam da forma que deveriam. Ela já tivera prova disso…

Já chega, ela repreendeu-se. Os outros lordes _não_ eram problema dela. Diplomacia era um assunto do lorde, e ela confiava nele completamente para resolver a situação de forma apropriada. A única coisa que _ela _poderia fazer era entrar com o pé direito e não fazer nada que refletisse mal em Sesshoumaru...

Como a linguagem dela. Não importava o que dissessem ou fizessem a ela, não faria bem a ela chamá-los de "malditos" ou alguma outra frase mais colorida. Era da nobreza youkai que estavam falando, e enquanto tal linguagem era aceitável no dia a dia, – lordes e ladies ordenando os servos ou quando se dirigiam aos mais inferiores _ou _amigos próximos – seria altamente reprovável num encontro formal. Os tutores a ensinaram muito isso.

Jaken havia sido uma influência imensamente ruim nela nesse ponto. Ninguém conseguia colocar tantos palavrões juntos numa frase coerente como o pequeno sapo conseguia.

Rin riu. Isso simplesmente não seria bom num evento tão formal; ela teria que achar um meio mais… digno de expressar o descontentamento dela com a companhia ou as ações deles. Teria que encontrar algum comentário malicioso ou alguma maneira indireta de cumprimentá-los; _sagacidade _era um dos pontos fortes dela. Ou poderia seguir o exemplo do lorde e simplesmente não dizer nada, _ignorando-os. _

Sim, ela podia fazer aquilo. Ser arrogante e pretensiosa, andar com o nariz empinado como se tudo cheirasse mal e fosse abaixo do nível dela. Ela podia fazer esse papel por _uma_ noite… ou por quanto tempo essa reunião do conselho durasse.

Rin suspirou, voltando à posição reclinava na cama. Tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. O ciclo dela começaria em cinco dias – dois _antes _da reunião do conselho. Normalmente ela sangrava por cinco dias, o que significava que por três representaria um alvo para alguns dos machos. Sob normais circunstâncias, simplesmente seria confinada ao quarto dela com encantos e sutras sagrados por todos os cantos. Mas aquilo não estava sob normais circunstâncias. Ela seria apresentada como esposa de Sesshoumaru nessa reunião. Não tinha certeza do que isso implicaria, mas certeza era que Sesshoumaru não queria que ela perdesse isso sob hipótese alguma.

Provavelmente seria visto como ruim se a companheira dele não aparecesse na reunião do conselho que ele mesmo estava presidindo.

Suspirou de novo. Estava ficando um pouco abafado no aposento – o fogo, todos os cobertores, o calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

O que ela precisava era de alguns momentos na sacada para resfriar e limpar a mente.

Tirou as cobertas de cima do corpo e afastou o corpo para longe do abraço de Sesshoumaru. Ele grunhiu levemente, a mão estendida no ponto onde ela estivera, mas depois disso, não se mexeu. Agarrou o roupão dela e deslizou para a beirada da cama, afastando as cortinas de puro branco. Assim que os pés descalços fizeram contato com o chão, amarrou o roupão nela e levantou-se.

_Bump!_

Rin deu uma risada e olhou para a cama, esperando que a queda menos que graciosa ao chão não tivesse testemunhas.

De novo, o marido não se mexeu.

Riu suavemente para si. Não admira ele dizer que era perigoso clamar a companheira a céu aberto. Se ela fosse um atacante, ele já estaria morto.

A risada continuou. Num instante ela estava pé, no outro de bunda no chão. As coxas tremeram, os joelhos vacilaram e bump! Bunda no chão. Era como se as pernas se recusassem a suportar o peso dela.

Suspirou, pondo um fim ao surto de risadas, estendendo a mão e agarrando a beirada da cama.

Rin anda até a sacada, tomada dois.

Puxou-se para a beirada da cama e sentou-se. Ficou em pé.

Bump!

Desta vez ela viu a situação com menos humor e rosnou num fôlego.

Que inferno! Quando Sesshoumaru disse que ela provavelmente não poderia _andar_ por alguns dias, ela achou que significasse que ficaria _dolorida _e andar seria desconfortável... Não _impossível! _

De novo, ela agarrou a beirada da cama, o toque deslizando um pouco por conta das cortinas claras, depois puxou-se para ficar sentada.

Agora ela se sentia ainda mais calorenta que antes. E era muito difícil se mexer quando você não conseguia depender das suas pernas...

Deslizou a mão direita entre as dobras do roupão, inspecionando a parte interna da coxa esquerda com o toque... Nenhum puxão, nenhuma tensão, nenhum espasmo… Agora que ela tentava se mexer, _havia _um pouco de câimbra, mas…

Exaustão muscular, Rin meio-riu, meio-suspirou.

Tinha… "sobrecarregado" os músculos internos das coxas, supôs, e agora eles exigiam descanso. _Teve_ que manter uma postura bastante aberta quando ele ficou atrás dela e quando ficaram cara a cara ela _enrolou _muito forte as pernas nele... e perto do final do pequeno "encontro", Sesshoumaru não foi muito particularmente "gentil" com ela... Não que _ela_ tivesse reclamação. De fato, foi _ela _quem pediu para ele tratá-la um pouco mais... rudemente.

Acreditava que as exatas palavras dela foram, mais precisamente, "mais forte".

E depois houve a "palmada" que ele deu nela por ser "desobediente".

Um leve rubor apareceu nas bochechas dela enquanto um formigamento tentador percorreu a coluna dela.

O que deu nele para _fazer _aquilo? Palmadas deveriam ser dirigidas por pais a filhos rebeldes. Deveriam _desencorajar _certos tipos de comportamento, não promovê-lo. Deveriam ser _doloridos, não… _

Corou mais profundamente com a linha do pensamento. Bem… as palmadas dele _arderam, _mas…

Não de um jeito ruim.

"… _talvez você goste disso."_

Esposa desobediente, tá bom.

Puxou as pernas para cima da cama e deslizou de volta para o lado de Sesshoumaru, escolhendo sentar enquanto o lorde repousava. Yoga tinha aumentado a força, a flexibilidade e a resistência dela, mas achava que nada podia preparar uma mulher completamente para manter relações com um cão demônio completo.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios dela. Ela conseguia aguentar as posturas mais simples, como a Posição da Montanha ou do Cadáver, por horas se precisasse, e conseguia manter as mais complexas, como a do Guindaste, balanceando o peso do corpo com as palmas das mãos, por mais de oito minutos. Teria que equilibrar fazer amor com o lorde em qualquer lugar junto com as posturas intermediárias – as formas em si não eram difíceis de assumir, mas gastava certa quantidade de energia para manter a integridade da postura. A que ela já tinha tentado aguentar era a Postura do Barco Completo – criando um V com os braços e as pernas estendidos – ou a Guerreiro II foi 20 minutos... Sesshoumaru e ela tinham demorado _consideravelmente _mais que isso.

Rin sorriu, tirando o roupão, e alongou-se ao lado dele, recusando enterrar-se na cama de novo. Mesmo com os mais apropriados alongamentos, era visível que os músculos necessitariam alguns dias para se recuperar do recente... esforço. E, vendo como ela estava agora… confinada numa cama, ela poderia fazer bom uso do tempo...

Quando Sesshoumaru acordasse, é claro.

Seria muito… errado… _fazer _coisas com ele enquanto ele dormia. Afinal de contas, ele nunca tomou tais liberdades com _ela_ quando estava inconsciente. Mas ele parecia tão… tentador, banhado pela chama da fogueira, o cabelo espalhado embaixo dele enquanto dormia na cama preto e branca. _Quantas vezes_ ela teria uma oportunidade como essa?

E ele a sobrecarregou de novo apenas para contar a ela "depois" porque estava "cansado".

Bem, _ela _estava completamente acordada, e ele não pareceu se importar quando ela explorou o rosto dele com os dedos, então…

Que mal poderia haver em… deslizar as mãos por baixo dos lençóis pretos de cetim, corrê-las pelo impecável peito dele, alisando a palma pelos músculos tensos da barriga, girar a ponta dos dedos nos cabelos curtos, sedosos e prateados da base da masculinidade dele? Poderia ele… culpá-la se ela deslizasse a mão um pouco mais e sentisse a necessidade de... acariciar o carnudo e sensível anexo que encontrasse lá? Seria mesmo _errado _acordá-lo de tal maneira?

A mão rastejou até a ponta do cobertor, lançou um olhar ao rosto sonolento dele e imediatamente pensou melhor. Rapidamente retraiu a mão e a forçou a descansar ao lado dela.

Talvez ele _gostasse _de ser acordado daquela maneira, mas até a confirmação verbal dele, ela não tomaria vantagens da forma propensa dele da mesma forma que os inimigos dele fariam.

Sentou-se de novo e escapou até a beirada da cama, desta vez afastando as cortinas e amarrando-a atrás da barra da cama. Depois deslizou ao chão e arrastou-se pelo tapete oriental até alcançar o piso de madeira, metade do caminho entre a cama e a sacada. Lá, ela começou a Postura do Cadáver.

Dobrou os joelhos com os pés ainda no chão, e depois reclinou-se nos braços. Nessa posição, ergueu levemente a pélvis do chão, enfiou os braços embaixo e depois deitou a pélvis em cima deles. Depois respirou fundo, entendendo a perna direita, a esquerda, arrastando os calcanhares. Exalou, acalmando a parte inferior das costas e virinha. Depois, usou as mãos para erguer a base da cabeça do pescoço, apenas para depois soltá-la numa posição mais relaxada. Finalmente, estendeu os braços em direção ao teto e balanço-os um ao lado do outro, alargando os ombros, relaxando as costelas e omoplatas longe da coluna. Deixou depois os braços descerem até o chão, palmas voltadas para baixo, tendo certeza de que as omoplatas estavam descansadas mesmo no duro, porém confortável superfície do chão.

Agora… relaxe. Deixe a tensão escapar do seu corpo e ir para o chão. Sem tensão no rosto. Sem tensão nos ombros. Respire calmamente, profundamente. Sem tensão nos braços. Sem tensão nas pernas. Deixe a energia fluir para for a e fique em paz...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sonhara. Era o mesmo sonho que tinha desde que era um filhotinho. Era o mesmo sonho que o fazia gritar pela mãe quando ela estava viva e mesmo alguns meses depois da... Ele nunca conseguia se _ver _nesse sonho, mas sabia que era ele e não outro.

O castelo estava em chamas, o céu pintado de vermelho, preto e cinza do fogo, da fumaça e das cinzas. Ele não sabia a causa do fogo ou do paradeiro do pai, da mãe, dos servos da casa ou dos guardas armados.

Estava sozinho.

Ficou apenas do lado de for a dos portões do castelo, observando a casa da infância queimar até o chão, a terra queimada e a grama enegrecida sob os pés dele, os esqueletos das árvores, despidas de folhas, flores e frutos; a flora do jardim imperial reduzida a cinzas; a estrutura em colapso das estrebarias, e a queda da casa principal. Chamas de vermelho, dourado e laranja lambiam as paredes, comendo tudo da antiga e elegante estrutura, a madeira soltando um silvo e estalando antes de partir e se soltar. O teto veio abaixo, fazendo tremer o chão em que ele estava com a força da implosão. Vidro estilhaçado, azulejo quebrado, as calçadas de pedra do castelo reduzida a escombros.

Não _queria_ ver aquilo… Mas era incapaz de ir embora. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar, não conseguia fechar os olhos ou ceder um centímetro do ponto onde estava parado.

As cinzas no ar queimavam os pulmões dele. Queria tossir, mas até isso era impossível. As cinzas do incêndio faziam arder os olhos, riachos de lágrimas desciam pela face dele. O calor do fogo procurou queimar a pele dele e chamuscar os cabelos, ondas quentes laminando-o enquanto estava parado, ondulado pelas roupas e soprando os cabelos dele. As narinas estavam cheias de cheiro de morte, destruição, ruína e decadência.

Aquilo cheirava… como a fogueira do funeral da mãe… como a fortaleza humana que desabou e matou o pai dele... como as chamas do Bastão de Duas Cabeças... como os escombros da propriedade daquele "chefe de vilarejo"... como aquele vilarejo de onde resgatou Rin... como... uma chama queimando fora do controle.

Aquilo fedia a crueldade e vingança.

"Silêncio."

Sentiu a gentil carícia de dedos frios no rosto aquecido dele. Os olhos instintivamente viraram em direção da fonte da sensação, apenas para não encontrar nada – meramente poeira ao vento.

Olhou de novo através das grades para ver o castelo desaparecido.

Desviara olhar apenas por um segundo, e havia desaparecido. Tudo sumiu – a casa, os jardins, as estrebarias e as calçadas... mesmo o entulho, as cinzas e as ruínas...

Agora ele conseguia se mexer; finalmente estava livre. Mas… para onde iria? Para quem poderia voltar-se? Não havia ninguém.

Ninguém.

Estava sozinho. Completamente só.

Determinado a não ser dominado pela indecisão, ele começou a andar, confiando que os Destinos o guiassem no caminho apropriado, abrindo as portas para o destinjo dele.

Mas eles o guiaram em círculos, pisando no mesmo caminho de terra de novo e de novo. Ele não estava em lugar algum. Nada havia mudado, e ninguém nunca apareceu. O céu continuava vermelho, e o cheiro permanecia forte sob o nariz. Mato morto, árvores mortas, flores mortas…

Parou. Sentou. Pensou.

O que havia de errado com ele?, perguntou-se. O que era aquele lugar? Onde estava todo mundo? Para onde tinham ido, e porque ele não conseguiu ir com eles?

Inútil, a mente racional declarou.

Verdade, ele respondeu. Ele estava ali, e ali era onde estava. Tudo mais era inconsequente. Mas…

Os pulmões queimavam, os olhos lacrimejavam… Aquilo doía. Aquele… lugar estava machucando-o.

"Silêncio," a mesma calma voz de antes ordenou.

Queria acordar. Não queria _ver _o que estava por vir.

Ao se sentar para pensar, outro cheiro entrou na área. Um cheiro _humano, _o cheiro de _muitos _humanos. Mas…

Eles não _pareciam _humanos. Eram meramente uma coleção de pele, roupas e ossos – pele, roupas e ossos _em movimento. _Aqueles humanos, eles estavam... famintos, supôs.

"Fique longe," a voz sussurrou.

Humanos eram perigosos, a mãe havia dito. Eles eram fracos, mas eram muitos. Muitos. Espalhavam-se como uma praga sobre as terras.

"Mate-os," a voz ordenou.

E assim ele fez. Muitos deles. Dezenas. Centenas, _Milhares. _Mas… mais restavam. _Muito _mais restavam. Tão magros, tão pobremente vestidos, tão famintos quanto os anteriores.

Mas… eles não o atacavam como ele pensava que poderiam, esses humanos. Humanos com fome fariam _qualquer _coisa para ter uma refeição, haviam dito para ele. Eles comeriam _qualquer _coisa, incluindo ele, mas…

"Não os alimente. Fique longe."

Veio um rosnado fraco da garganta dele.

Mas… ele estava rosnando para a voz _ou_ para os humanos?

Eles continuavam a olhar para ele, os olhos negros arregalados em… Esperança? Maravilha? Expectativa?

O que eles _queriam_ dele? Ele era um _demônio_, não lhes devia _nada._

Ele não tinha nada.

"Fique longe," a voz graciosa veio chamando de novo.

Mas eles estavam em todos os cantos. Como conseguiria ficar longe? Ele não era "livre" para ir aonde bem entendesse?

Ele queria… Queria…

O céu subitamente ficou limpo, e os humanos voltaram as atenções para outro. Foram para cima dele, esmagando-o… Esqueceram dele para pegar aquela… coisa.

Depois a "coisa" disse algo, e eles começaram a olhar para ele de novo.

"Não dê ouvidos," a graciosa voz ordenou.

Mas… ninguém falava; os humanos simplesmente caíam aos pés dele. Alguns se _arrastavam_ até ele, tentando tocá-lo.

"Chute-os," a voz disse. "Mantenha-os longe. Eles são perigosos."

Antes que pudesse murmurar uma resposta, os humanos o alcançaram, e _ele _ficou com o rosto deitado no chão de grama... mas a grama tinha um cheiro bom – doce, limpo, puro...

E depois tudo começou a queimar de novo. A terra, o céu, os humanos... até ele mesmo.

Todos morreram. Ele e os humanos. A terra e o céu. Tudo.

Ele sentiu a escuridão chamando por ele…

"Seu pai está errado", Lady Sora disse, as longas mechas balançando no vento; ela e o filho sentados no lugar favorito deles, sob o pessegueiro no jardim. "Isso não é um sonho; é uma visão. Um aviso." Os olhos dourados dela eram solenes, as finas feições severas, o ar quente e a brisa gentil fazendo pouco para derreter a frieza inerente do tom dele. "Eu tenho a visão," disse ao jovem filho, "e você também."

O menino de quatro anos remexeu-se inquieto sob a observação da mãe.

"Elas assustam você? Essas visões?"

O garoto assentiu com a cabecinha, os olhos voltados para o chão, as mãos abrindo e fechado, tentando aliviar a crescente tensão.

"Todo mundo teme o que não pode entender. Para superar essas visões assustadoras, você deve tentar entendê-las"

"Posso dormir com a senhora?" ele perguntou. "Elas não vem quando a senhora está perto."

"Porque eu sou a condutora mais natural," ela disse calmamente. "O mundo prefere mostrar-se através de mim do que de você."

"O mundo?" ele repetiu.

"Passado, presente e futuro. Não há forma de estar absolutamente certo _do que_ você está vendo. Pode ser uma lembrança do passado. Pode ser uma cena do presente. Ou…" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, deixando a afirmação incompleta para o jovem filhote concluir.

"O futuro?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Sim," a mãe assentiu. "O futuro. O que você está vendo é mais provável que seja o futuro."

"Eu não gosto disso," ele disse suavemente.

"Tampouco eu," ela respondeu. "Aqui é o meu lar. Eu o amo mais que as palavras podem descrever."

"E eu?" ele perguntou.

"E você?" ela perguntou, intrigada.

"Mamãe me ama?" ele perguntou, os pequenos caninos aparecendo entre os lábios.

Ela bufou baixinho.

"Mas que pergunta tola."

A mente consciente de Sesshoumaru lentamente deslizou de volta ao mundo de vigília, os olhos permanecendo fechados, a respiração constante e calma. Curioso, ele pensou. Um sonho? Uma visão? Ou talvez uma combinação dos dois?

Mas ele teve pouco tempo para se debruçar nisso. A esposa estava tendo pensamentos impuros sobre ele, e ficou genuinamente curioso para ver se ela agiria a respeito deles.

Alguns momentos passaram e depois ele sentiu a cama mexer e ouviu um suave _bump._

Que pena, ele pensou enquanto a consciência entrava em deriva novamente. Ele não _queria_… sonhar de novo, mas aparentemente o corpo dele ainda necessitava de descanso. Sem os pensamentos de Rin para ancorá-lo ao presente, a mente dele vagava.

* * *

-Rin.

Os olhos dela se abriram, e ela deixou escapar um grito assustado, ficando na vertical.

Sesshoumaru permanecia imperturbável, parado perto dela usando o roupão azul real.

-O que está fazendo aí no chão?

-Eu estava... meditando. – ela bocejou, esfregando o sono dos olhos.

-Meditando? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha a ela.

Percebeu que ele a observava, e que estava… bastante nua. Mas não fez nada para se cobrir.

-Eu estava com calor. – ela replicou honestamente – Estava abafado, eu não conseguia dormir… Queria andar até a sacada, mas não consegui nem me levantar. Tentei ficar em pé, mas depois eu caí de bumbum no chão.

-"Bumbum"? – ele repetiu.

-Posso falar "bumbum"? – perguntou – Na reunião do conselho? Ou… Eu devo provavelmente evitar mencionar partes do corpo de qualquer tipo, não?

Ele não replicou, apenas continuou olhando.

-Não quero deixá-lo constrangido. – disse ela. Depois baixou o olhar – Talvez eu não deva dizer absolutamente nada.

Ele estendeu a mão de palma para cima a ela.

-Está frio, e ainda está cedo.

Ela olhou em direção da sacada e notou que estava muito escuro do lado de for a, o próprio reflexo imitando-o, segmentado por muitos painéis de vidro. Ela nem conseguia ver se ainda estava nevando ou não.

Tomou a mão dele e permitiu que a puxasse para ficar em pé. As coxas ainda estavam trêmulas, mas pareciam mais à vontade para suportar o peso dela agora do que momentos antes... não, do que _horas _antes. O céu estava verde escuro quando deitou na Postura do Cadáver, e agora estava um breu.

Ele deixou que ela se apoiasse nele enquanto voltavam para a cama.

-Você está fria.

Rin assentiu; tinha certeza de que a pele _estava _fria ao toque.

-Essa postura desacelera o fluxo sanguíneo, aumentando o relaxamento.

Ele recusou-se a falar o quanto ela se assemelhou a um cadáver, esticada no chão da forma como estava, _ou_ como o toque gelado dela reforçava o fato. Tanta morte e dor…

Mas não. Ele não pensaria nisso.

-Sente-se.

Ela sentou-se na borda direita da cama e ficou silenciosa enquanto ele enrolava o edredom branco envolta dos ombros dela. Ela então viu quando ele foi até a lareira e atiçou o fogo. Adicionou alguns pedaços de lenha da pilha ordenada ao lado do fogo e continuou a cuidar do fogo até que virasse uma labareda. Depois retornou ao assento ao lado dela, enrolando o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para ele, a cabeça assim descansando no ombro dele.

-Está zangado por eu ter saído da cama? – ela perguntou, olhando-o – Vai me "disciplinar" de novo?

Ele encontrou o olhar questionador dela, um sorriso torto no rosto.

-Você pode ir e vir quando quiser. – ele disse – Você não estava errada, então não há necessidade de... "disciplina". Você deveria ser simplesmente consciente de onde for dormir. Sua pele está muito fria, e, como eu disse, é imprudente para mulheres recém-casadas mexer-se muito.

Rin assentiu, dando um sorriso ligeiramente constrangido.

-Exaustão muscular.

-Está com dor? – ele perguntou.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

-E, sinceramente, não sinto frio também. Digo, eu não estou mais com calor, mas não sinto frio também.

-Talvez você não _sinta _frio, mas você _está _fria.

-Meu sangue só precisa voltar a circular de novo. É por que eu fiquei naquela postura durante muito tempo. É uma postura de recuperação. Você só pode fazê-la por cinco minutos mais ou menos para se recuperar de posturas mais exigentes fisicamente... Não foi provavelmente a coisa mais inteligente cair no sono durante a Postura do Cadáver.

-Postura do Cadáver. – ele repetiu, hesitante. Quão apropriado, ele pensou.

-Ainda há algo incomodando você. – disse ela. Havia um claro sentimento de preocupação, não, não preocupação... Interesse emanando do fim da conexão dele.

Ele deu um ligeiro assentimento. Aquela visão… aquele sonho... os cheiros...

-O seu cheiro mudou.

Rin sorriu.

-Tenho o mesmo cheiro que você.

-Sim… - ele deu um pequeno sorriso também – E não.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Como assim "e não"?

-Há uma grande… força dentro de você, minha Rin, antiga, ponderosa e intocável. Não havia antes quando nos retiramos à noite. Você está… mudando.

-Mudando? – ela repetiu – Eu não estou mudando, ainda sou eu mesma... não sou?

-Antes, eu conseguia apenas detectá-la como _qualquer _humana, pela visão, pelo som, pelo _cheiro. _Mas agora eu posso sentir sua força vital como eu conseguiria com qualquer youkai, miko, monge ou sacerdote.

-Eu não tenho poderes espirituais. – Rin insistiu – Eu não sou ordenada para isso. E se eu _tivesse _qualquer poder espiritual, eu sentiria uma natural... repulsa _e _atração por você. Como Mestre Li disse, "o que é limpo instintivamente deseja purificar o que não é." Eu seria atraída a você apenas para destruí-lo. Eu não quero isso. – ela riu – E minha atração por você...

Ele deu um ligeiro aperto nela numa tentativa de sanar com o falatório dela e acalmar as próprias suspeitas.

-Eu não disse que o poder era sagrado em natureza. Meramente atestei que era detectável pelos meus sentidos demoníacos _como_ os de mikos, monges e sacerdotes.

-Oh.

-Eu consigo _ver _a sua aura. Você irradia poder, minha Rin. O que aquele monge fez com você?

-Ele despertou meus poderes internos. – Rin deu de ombros – Com o tempo e o treinamento apropriado, essas são as habilidades que terei desenvolvido por conta própria. Quando eu encontrar Mestra Sumida de novo, eu vou perguntar para ela se há algum tipo de... teste que eu possa fazer para ver do que sou realmente capaz. Mestre Li conseguia mover montanhas com a força do chi, então...

-E por que ele fez isso por você? – ele perguntou. A fome nos olhos daqueles humanos…

_"Humanos são perigosos… Fique longe." _

-O único caminho para a imortalidade a um humano é adquirir conhecimento, passar esse conhecimento e ser lembrado por isso. Ele queria ser imortal, então ele passou os conhecimentos dele a mim. Ele imaginava que eu os usaria adequadamente.

-Adequadamente?

Um leve rubor coloriu as bochechas dela.

-Ele pensou que eu era uma escrava... _favorecida _sua, e que eu usaria meus poderes para escapar e me libertar de você, espalhando os conhecimentos dele por onde quer que eu fosse.

"_Espalhando-se como uma praga" _

-E você nunca o corrigiu? – ele perguntou.

-Não a princípio. – disse ela – Mas depois que voltamos da patrulha de fronteiras, eu _tive _que dizer alguma coisa. Uma esposa não é uma escrava, afinal de contas.

-Alguma vez eu já a tratei como uma escrava?

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – É que... Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu era para você no começo. Não sabia _por que _estava aqui. Só era feliz por estar.

"_Estava sozinho. Completamente só." _

-Você era uma companhia. – disse ele simplesmente.

-Suponho que seja verdade. Mas houve vezes que eu não me sentir a melhor das companhias.

"_Parou. Sentou. Pensou." _

-Então esta… mudança em você não era esperada?

De novo, ela balançou a cabeça.

-Ele… eles não a _machucaram_ ou a manipularam para aceirar este... dom?

-Não. Eu mesma concordei. – ela sentiu um _pouco _da inquietação dele dissipar – Há mais alguma coisa...

-Não. – ele balançou a cabeça – Por agora, não há nada. Este Sesshoumaru está satisfeito. Se você estiver, está tudo bem.

_Ainda _havia algo incomodando-o… alguma coisa profundamente assentada, bem escondida. Ela conseguia sentir muito claramente antes, mas agora…

Deu uma olhada naqueles suaves olhas âmbares e… ele _tinha _que responder. Ele parecia tão triste.

Sorriu para ele, roçando o nariz no macio roupão de seda dele onde o braço encontrava o corpo. Distraia-o, ela pensou imediatamente. Distraí-lo de… qualquer coisa, do mesmo jeito que ele a distraía dos pensamentos sobre a própria mortalidade e eventual abandono dele.

-Que cor é? – ela perguntou.

-Cor? – ele repetiu.

-Minha aura. Elas são de cores diferentes. Qual é a cor da minha?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você mesma não pode ver?

-Não… - ela deslizou uma das mãos por baixo do edredom e olhou, virando-o na frente dela – Eu não vejo nada de diferente.

-É rosa. – ele replicou – Um suave e brilhante rosa.

-Saúde, felicidade e amor… de acordo com Mestra Sumida, isso é o que rosa significa. – ela aconchegou-se nele – Assim como eu desenvolvi uma leve consciência espiritual através do meu treinamento com Mestre Li e Mestra Sumida, suponho que terei que _aprender _a ver auras.

_Saúde, felicidade e amor… _

_Morte, destruição, ruína e decadência. _

_Doce, inocente, puro... _

-Eu suponho.

Sentiu a mão dele rastejar da cintura, passando pelas costas, até chegar ao ombro esquerdo dela. Um pouco de tristeza permanecia nos olhos dele, mas havia o começo de outra coisa também... Ela sentia o que ele estava planejando, mas decidiu não pensar muito a respeito.

-Sabe, minha Rin, eu estava bastante ciente da sua presença ao meu lado na cama. – ele deslizou o edredom de cima do ombro dela, expondo a bela pele ao olhar dele. Queria tanto que ela o tocasse… qualquer coisa… qualquer coisa para afastar aquela dor.

-Você estava _dormindo. – _disse ela.

-Eu estava _descansando. _– ele a corrigiu – Mas estive ciente dos seus pensamentos a meu respeito. Nós compartilhamos uma conexão agora, lembra? – e eu preciso de você. Tanto.

Rin engoliu em seco enquanto ele afastava o cabelo dela com a ponta do nariz, descobrindo a marca que ele fez na base do pescoço dela.

-Por que você não disse nada, então?

-Estava esperando que você _fizesse _alguma coisa para provocar uma resposta minha.

-Eu não quis me aproveitar de você. – ela riu.

-Absurdo. – o hálito dele soprou quente na orelha dela – Realmente acha que _você _poderia se "aproveitar" deste Sesshoumaru?

_Eles olhavam para ele com… __Esperança? Maravilha? Expectativa?_

Um súbito choque de sensação atravessou a espinha dela enquanto ele levemente roçava a ponta dos dedos na marca que fizera nela.

-O-O que você _fez? _

-O mesmo que fiz antes. – ele passou os dedos desta vez na marca de lua crescente dele. Rin ofegou, uma quente umidade se formando entre as pernas.

-_Minha _marca responde ao _meu _toque. – disse ele suavemente, pressionando um beijo na sensível junção.

Ela desvencilhou-se do edredom branco, expondo mais o corpo à visão dele, enquanto a língua dele traçava círculos na lua azul, a mão gentilmente massageando os músculos do ombro direito dela.

-Sess…

Ele trilhou beijos úmidos subindo o pescoço dela para sugar o lóbulo da orelha.

-Você pode fazer o mesmo comigo.

Ela notou uma certa… rouquidão na voz dele, dando uma sonora prova ao desejo que ela sentia vindo dele. Mais que mero desejo… _necessidade. _

-Toque-me. – disse ele – Toque _sua _marca no _meu _corpo.

Ela virou-se ligeiramente, deslizando a mão direita entre as dobras do roupão dele, finalmente entrando em contato com a pele aquecida por baixo da fria seda.

Um rosnado fraco formou caminho no fundo da garganta dele enquanto sentia as pontas dos dedos dela acariciarem os contornos da marca dela. Nos pergaminhos que lera, ele descobriu as muitas funções e benefícios da marca de união, embora ele não tivesse certeza do quão... potente os efeitos seriam em cada um.

A primeira e _principal _finalidade da marca era clamar um companheiro em particular, identificando-o (ele ou ela) como pertencente a um youkai específico. No caso da nobreza, era marcado o símbolo do ofício – no caso dele, a lua crescente azul – e com o cheiro. Entre youkais inferiores, era deixada uma permanente trilha de cheiro na marca e aparecia como nada mais que duas perfurações.

A marca também servia como um alerta, um pedido de socorro. Se o companheiro marcado precisar do outro, ela ou ele simplesmente tocaria a marca no pescoço. Isso abriria completamente a conexão presente entre os dois companheiros, e o que um sentia, o outro sentiria. Quem precisasse de auxílio ou simplesmente desejasse a companheiro do parceiro, o outro atenderia o apelo através da marca.

Durante a relação, a conexão automaticamente abriria. Afinal de contras, era _através _daquele específico ato que a marca fora criada.

Um último benefício da marca era reforçar o prazer sexual. Se a conexão do casal fosse forte, o prazer que sentiam ao tocar um ao outro seria... imensurável. O parceiro solícito acariciaria a marca no corpo da companheira, e as sensações produzidas seriam altamente prazerosas. Mas por que Rin e ele tinha uma ligação também quando casados, as sensações eram próximas ao orgasmo. Então, se eles quisessem que durassem por uma determinada quantidade de tempo, um pouco de... precaução seria necessário.

A marca típica de união poderia ser usada para instantaneamente excitar o parceiro, aumentando a velocidade no processo da relação; para _excitar_ ainda mais o parceiro, levando os dois ao limite, ou para completamente _satisfazer _o companheiro quando a relação estava fora de questão. E, vendo como isso estava provando ser… muito eficaz, Sesshoumaru pretendia aperfeiçoar cada uma das três técnicas.

-Deuses. – Rin gemeu – O que está _fazendo _comigo?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, dissabores passados agora esquecidos. A mulher dele estava completamente nua ao olhar dele, salvo pelo edredom amontoado atrás dela, mas tinha ainda que tocá-la em qualquer lugar abaixo dos ombros. Sim, essa nova técnica era _bastante _eficaz. Querendo ela tivesse desejo sexual por ele (como _sinceramente _esperava), ambos estariam _bem _preparados para a experiência, e isso mal tinha começado.

Ele a acalmou, acariciando a nuca dela.

-Estou meramente recompensando pelas vezes que sentiu que eu estava... menos que sociável.

Ela gemeu de novo, continuando a traçar os dedos na marca do peito dele.

Sim, ele estava muito pronto a satisfazê-la em qualquer capacidade que ela pudesse desejar, o fogo na virilha queimando, a masculinidade rígida em antecipação.

-Pare.

Sesshoumaru cessou os movimentos, um desapontado rosnado escapando dos lábios separados. Puramente instintivo, ele se assegurou. Enquanto o macho clamava dominação sobre o relacionamento inteiro uma vez que a fêmea concordasse em ser dele, ele sempre estaria submisso aos desejos da mulher... com a exceção da _ocasional _batalha pela dominação. Afinal de contas, se a mulher estivesse descontente com o desempenho dele, colocaria em risco a continuação da linhagem dele. Nenhuma relação significava nenhuma prole. Nenhuma prole significava que a linhagem morreria com ele. E todos lembravam aquele período negro da história dos demônios.

Ele a olhava enquanto ela parecia se recompor, o olhar âmbar colado aos olhos castanhos, a sobrancelha esquerda dele erguida numa pergunta silenciosa.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar.

-Eu devo dois a você. – disse ela.

A sobrancelha dele permanecia erguida.

-Eu tive três… você só teve um... então, eu devo dois a você.

Então a mulher dele queria testar a mão dela… ou possivelmente _outras_ partes… dando prazer a ele.

A sobrancelha baixou, o rosto assumindo o aspecto estóico, salvo por uma quase imperceptível curvatura dos lábios.

-De acordo.

Rin sorriu, deslizando completamente do edredom, engatinhando ao centro da cama.

-Você vai… se deitar por mim?

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, posicionando-se no alto da cama, as longas pernas esticadas, a costa contra o colchão.

_Doce. Limpo. Puro._

Ela montou nos quadris dele, pressionando o centro aquecido acima do membro ereto dele, o tecido do roupão dele roçando contra as nádegas dela. Ela desatou o nó no cinto, abrindo o quimono dele, expondo o peito nu ao olhar dela. Ali, ela gravou na memória a marca que fizera nele – os contornos de uma rosa vermelha circulada por uma sólida lua azul crescente.

Rin sorriu intimamente. Se a marca tivesse o mesmo efeito nele que nela tinha, era certo de que seria capaz de reparar os favores dele a ela do início da noite.

Sorriu a ele, alisando o cabelo na testa dele.

-No que está pensando, minha Rin?

Trilhou os dedos pela face dele, descansando a parte superior do corpo dela no dele, roçando os lábios nos dele.

-No quão bonito você é. – disse ela entre os beijos – No quão _feliz _você me fez – acariciou a orelha esquerda dele entre o indicador e dedo médio – No quão _desesperadamente _eu _quero_ você.

Um fraco rosnado emanou do peito de Sesshoumaru, as vibrações estimulando ainda mais os mamilos enrijecidos dela enquanto passava através dela. Ele estendeu a mão, envolvendo a nuca dela, forçando a boca a manter contato com a dele. Abriu os lábios, fazendo a língua testar a mulher dele enquanto o dedão ligeiramente roçava a marca na base do pescoço dela.

Rin gemeu, esfregando o centro molhado contra o tecido do roupão dele, o calor do corpo dele irradiando através da fina seda. Era exatamente isso o que ele precisava. Ela o fazia esquecer si mesmo _tão _depressa.

O lorde do Oeste investiu os quadris, a ereção ainda com roupa deslizando pelas nádegas dela. Ela gemeu de novo, arqueando as costas, esticando a mão por trás para acariciá-lo sob a seda já um pouco umedecida.

-Rin…

Havia um som mais erótico, Rin se perguntava, que o som do seu nome passando pelos lábios do amado num tom áspero e rouco?

Ergueu-se, e lentamente fez caminho descendo o corpo dele, parando para levemente circular a ponta dos dedos na marca acima do coração dele, abrindo ainda mais o roupão por onde passava.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, os olhos brilhando rapidamente em vermelho enquanto a esposa se situava entre as pernas afastadas dele, o calor da palma dela envolvendo o membro rígido, os macios lábios dela pressionado beijos úmidos pela virilha aquecida dele.

Controle, ele lembrou-se, enterrando as garras na palma da mão. Você _vai_ se controlar. Você _não _é um animal. Você _não _é escravo dos seus instintos.

Mas todos os pensamentos racionais foram embora porta afora quando Rin envolveu os lábios ao redor do membro dolorido, cercando a ponta num calor úmido enquanto a mão direita o acariciava, os longos e finos dedos apertando e puxando, a lingual provocando-o nos meios mais deliciosamente torturantes.

_"Fique longe. Eles são perigosos." _

_Veio um rosnado fraco da garganta dele. Mas… ele estava rosnando para a voz ou para os humanos? _

A mão dele deslizou para agarrar a nuca dela, enrolando os dedos no cabelo dela.

Rin tomou mais dele na boca, bombeando a cabeça enquanto a mão continuava a estimulação, rastejando mais abaixo para acariciá-lo.

Vermelho. O mundo inteiro de Sesshoumaru ficou vermelho enquanto uma força irresistível tomava conta dele, as garras e os dentes afiando, a mente racional nublada de desejo enquanto assistia à mulher dele engoli-lo mais e mais, os lábios contraindo nele enquanto a mão trabalhava furiosamente de cima a baixo na longa extensão.

Começou a mover-se com ela, empurrando os quadris, investindo na caverna aquecida e úmida da boca. Se havia algo mais estimulante que as ações de Rin, eram aqueles deliciosos gemidos que ela fazia, a boca úmida e a garganta apertada enviando choques de vibração ao longo do membro altamente excitado.

Rin não notou as ligeiras mudanças na aparência no lorde; a atenção estava focada em outras características… além do rosto dele. No entanto, ela _conseguia _sentir a excitação crescente do marido. Os movimentos dele ficaram mais erráticos, mais desesperados. Ele a segurou mais forte, a respiração ficou irregular, o pulso acelerou e todo discurso inteligível cessou, a comunicação dele reduzida a grunhidos guturais, gemidos e rosnados.

Como ela amava ver o lorde dela nesse estado tão natural, livre de contrafação, pretensão e fachada.

Esperava que ele terminasse logo, agora. Mas _não_ esperava a maneira como ele viria a concluir.

Sesshoumaru rosnou em voz alta, apertando o cabelo dela com força nas garras, e forçou a cabeça no membro enquanto investia nela, culminando violentamente, maravilhosamente, impiedosamente no fundo da garganta dela.

_"Não os alimente. Fique longe."_

_"Chute-os," disse a voz. "Mantenha-os longe." _

_"Mate-os."_

Rin tossia e cuspia, pega desprevenida pela repentina reação dele, o falo profundamente enterrado na boca, a semente escaldante dele deslizando pela garganta dela enquanto tentava respirar e engolir ao mesmo tempo.

O lorde demônio lentamente voltou a si, soltando o cabelo dela, os olhos retornando ao estado dourado normal. Os sentidos estavam lentos para interpretar a cena que estava diante dele, mas imediatamente sentou-se quando viu a mulher dele agachada próximo ao pé da cama, tossindo enquanto os dedos envolviam a garganta.

-Rin?

Não. O que ele tinha feito?

Ela acenou para sumir com a preocupação que ouviu no tom dele.

-Está tudo bem. – disse ela – Eu estou bem.

O lorde franziu a testa.

_O que eles queriam dele? Ele era um demônio, não lhes devia nada. _

_Ele não tinha nada. _

-De verdade. – ela insistiu, tossindo mais algumas vezes e depois respirando profundamente – Você me pegou de surpresa. – um brilhante rubor coloriu o rosto já vermelho – Eu nunca... engoli isso antes. Geralmente eu só saía do caminho.

Sesshoumaru continuava franzindo a testa. _Aquilo _foi culpa dele. Por conta da neblina induzida pelo desejo, ele tinha uma imagem bem clara das ações dele. Ele tinha perdido o controle.

… _Uma chama queimando fora do controle. _

_Ele _tinha _forçado _a cabeça dela contra o colo dele. Ele _forçosamente _segurou a cabeça dela no lugar enquanto investia nela. _E _tinha a _forçado _beber cada gota da semente dele, garantindo que a ponta dele tocasse o fundo da garganta dela _antes _de liberar na boca. Ele…

. . . verdadeiramente _era_ um animal.

_Nunca, _em todos os anos de vida, o corpo dele o traíra de forma tão brutalmente carnal.

Ele queria liberar. Ele queria escapar. Ele queria esquecer. Mas… ele não queria _machucá-la. _

Tivesse sido com alguma… fêmea aleatória que ele tivesse decidido levar para a cama por uma noite, ele teria se importado pouco com o lapso no controle, pensando que a cadela ficaria _agradecida _pelo presente a semente dele. Ele _nunca _tinha terminado dentro das parceiras anteriores de qualquer jeito, maneira ou forma, independentemente se ela estivesse no cio ou não. A última coisa que queria era um bando de filhos bastardos correndo por aí, afinal de contas.

Mas aquela não nenhuma… fêmea aleatória. Era Rin. A Rin _dele. _A _companheira _para vida toda dele.

E ele a tinha… _machucado. _

Os pulmões queimavam, os olhos lacrimejavam...

Rin não conseguia _ver _a aura dele, mas conseguiu sentir uma súbita recessão do humor geral dele. Negro, pesado, contemplativo… autocrítico. O maxilar dele estava tenso, o cenho franzido, os olhos… cabisbaixos?

Enquanto massageava a garganta, inadvertidamente passou os dedos por cima da marca dele no pescoço dela, ganhando a atenção dele.

-Seja lá o que estiver pensando, pare agora.

Os olhos dele, de novo, se voltaram para o chão.

Ela rastejou pela perna dele para se ajoelhar ao lado dele e descansar a cabeça no ombro direito dele.

-Eu… este Sesshoumaru… - o que poderia dizer? Não havia palavras para reparar apropriadamente o comportamento primitivo dele. Hesitou em usar a palavra estupro... mas que outro termo descrevia o ato forçado de sexo?

… _Uma chama queimando fora do controle. _

Ela deslizou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dele e pousou a palma direita sobre o coração dele, estimulando a marca.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu intimamente, a ereção retornando com força total. Não, ele repreendeu-se. Ele não _merecia _colher mais qualquer satisfação daquele encontro com a mulher dele. Ele já tinha feito _mais_ que o suficiente.

_Não queria ver aquilo… _

De novo, ela estimulou a marca, passando a ponta dos dedos nas diminutivas pétalas da rosa e circulando o arco da lua azul.

-Sess… - disse ela suavemente – Você não me quer mais?

Demais, ao que parecia. Se ele perdesse o controle desta vez, as chances eram que ele perderia de novo... Possivelmente numa maneira pior que antes. Simplesmente não podia mais _confiar _em si mesmo com ela naquele momento.

-É minha culpa, né? – ela perguntou – Eu fui rápido demais, pressionei você demais.

-Não. – ele disse suavemente – Se há culpa, é minha e inteiramente minha.

-Mas está tudo bem. Como eu disse, você me pegou desprevenida. Eu não estava preparada para esse tipo de... reação. Mas agora que sei...

-_Não_ irá acontecer de novo.

-Eu realmente não me _importei. _– ela falou – Eu _quero _estar perto de você. Eu _quero... _dar prazer. – riu – Como você faz por mim.

Ele suspirou intimamente.

-É compreensível… mas não é o mesmo. _Você _não pode me machucar, mas eu...

"_Mate-os."_

-Você _nunca _me machucaria. – ela disse resoluta.

-Você ficou…

Ela o cortou.

-Eu não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana que vai quebrar se você for um pouco rude comigo. Eu sou praticamente indestrutível agora, lembra? E mesmo se eu não fosse, preciso lembrar tudo o que já passei? Eu sou uma garota dura na queda.

As palavras dela pesaram no ar por um instante, então o rosto de Rin ficou subitamente vermelho e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Digo…

Sesshoumaru permitiu-se uma rara risada.

-Eu não quis dizer _isso. _Eu não sou _esse _tipo de garota.

-Oh? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha a ela – Que pena.

_Eles olhavam para ele com… Esperança? Maravilha? Expectativa? _

Rin deu uma gargalhada.

-Você está me _provocando! _

-Estou?

Ela o olhou, a bochecha pressionada ao ombro dele, um sorriso gentil nos lábios, calor irradiando dos profundos olhos castanhos.

-Sim. Você está.

-Eu…

-Você _não _me machucou. – disse ela – Eu só gostaria de ter um aviso da próxima vez.

-Sua garganta? – perguntou ele suavemente.

_-Estava _um pouco dolorida, mas agora está coçando. Acho… Acho que meus novos poderes me fazem sarar mais depressa.

-Isso não acontecerá de novo.

-Oh? Não gostou?

_E assim ele fez. Muitos deles. Dezenas. Centenas, Milhares. Mas… mais restavam. Muito mais restavam. Tão magros, tão pobremente vestidos, tão famintos quanto os anteriores. _

-Não é uma questão de gostar ou não. Há coisas que não são simplesmente... apropriadas. Eu…_ forcei_-mesobre você.

Rin gargalhou.

-Não, não forçou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você foi um pouco mais… agressivo que antes. – um sorriso esperto apareceu nos lábios rosados – Mas eu... _gostei _disso. Eu… quero saber o que você gosta. Ensine-me. Como antes.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Não?

-Não. Foi longe demais. Eu não vou abusar do nosso relacionamento, nem da sua confiança, baseado nessa maneira. Se não _lhe _dá prazer, não _me _dá prazer.

_Os pulmões queimavam, os olhos lacrimejavam… Aquilo doía. Aquele… lugar estava machucando-o. _

De novo, ela estimulou a marca dela no peito dele. Sesshoumaru respirou profunda e irregularmente.

_-Não_ foi abuso, foi perfeitamente natural, e eu _gostei _de fazer isso. – a suave palma trilhou pelos duros contornos da parte inferior do corpo dele – Se você não puder fazer esse tipo de coisas com sua mulher, com quem você _poderá _fazê-los?

Sesshoumaru lutou para permanecer racional, ignorando o aroma intoxicante da companheira e os sedutores toques. Ela, certamente, _aprendia _rápido.

-Eu sou… mais forte que você. Eu devo ser… _mais forte_ que você, mais cuidadoso.

Ela mordiscou a orelha direita dele.

-Eu não quero que seja cuidadoso, quero que seja você. Eu quero que _sinta _prazer. E eu quero que sinta _comigo._ Quero que me ame.

"_E eu?"_

O lorde do Oeste reprimiu um rosnado enquanto a mão dela rastejava perigosamente próximo ao membro endurecido dele.

-Rin…

Ela acariciou o couro cabeludo com a ponta das unhas enquanto falava suavemente no ouvido dele.

-Você _não _me machucou. Você _não _vai me ferir. E não há razão para _nós dois_ não podermos nos dar prazer. – ela trilhou beijos ao longo do maxilar dele – Como você gosta tanto de falar, relaxe...

Ele conseguia se sentir nela quando as pontas das línguas se tocaram, adicionando mais combustível nas veias dele.

Mas não. Eles deveriam parar. _Ele _deveria parar. E se…

Ela enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço e se moveu para sentar no colo dele, o centro aquecido descansando na coxa direita dele.

-Quantas garantias eu devo dar a você?

Ele deixou escapar um rosnado baixo, quase inaudível aos ouvidos humanos, enquanto ela mergulhava as mãos nos cabelos embaraçados, massageando o escalpo dele com a carícia das unhas e ponta dos dedos.

-Sua _segurança_ não é uma questão que eu tomo como leve.

-Eu _estou_ segura com você. – disse ela – Olha só. – o tom dela o lembrou o que um adulto usaria para falar com uma criança de raciocínio lento, simplória – Eu sei quem você é, e _o que _você é. Eu _sei, _e como você disse, demônios não são sempre gentis... mesmo quando eles gostariam de ser. Eu _aprecio _os seus esforços de se controlar quando está comigo, mas eles não são mais necessários. – deslizou a mão esquerda dela pelo pescoço dele, pelo peito, levemente roçando a marca, e pelo plano sulcado do abdômen dele – Agressão é parte da sua natureza, meu marido, e é inútil lutar contra a natureza. Eu _gosto _quando você deixa pra lá. Eu gosto de _ver, _de _sentir _o quanto você me _quer, _o quanto _precisa _de mim, o quanto você... – plantou um beijo nos lábios dele enquanto a mão esquerda dela rastejava mais embaixo – me ama. – concluiu.

Sim, ele a amava, não? Mesmo se ele se recusasse a falar de novo.

_Ali _era onde o problema de controle estava. As emoções que sentia por ela nublavam a razão dele, dominavam a mente racional, deixando-o à mercê dos instintos dele. Se ela estivesse em perigo, os instintos mandavam que a protegesse. Se estivesse ferida, o instinto mandava que cuidasse dela. Se ela fosse injustiçada, o instinto demandava que ele a vingasse. E… se ela estivesse excitada, o instinto mandava que ele a possuísse – de _qualquer _forma que pudesse.

Sentiu algo similar por Mitsuko, mas não era nem _perto _dessa força, dessa certeza, dessa... dominação.

-Não precisa dizer que me ama, apenas _mostre. – _disse ela suavemente. Um sorriso travesso apareceu nas finas feições dela – De novo... e de novo... e de novo e-

Ele silenciou as palavras dela com um beijo, agarrando-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele, pressionando o membro inchado dele entre os dois corpos nus.

Estava pensando demais nas coisas. Ela não era _criança. _Ela sabia o que queria, sabia o que estava pedindo. Ela queria que ele "deixasse pra lá", que… tivesse prazer com ela. E por que ele _não _deveria ser capaz disso?

Ela _confiava_ nele, ela o _queria_… _amava_-o. Mas ele precisava ser certeza.

Rin gemeu quando ele esfregou círculos lentos na parte inferior das costas dela, pressionando um beijo caloroso e úmido na marca da base do pescoço dela.

-É isso o que deseja, minha Rin?

-Siiiim… por favor…

De novo ele sentiu a natureza demoníaca aumentar, os olhos ligeiramente sangrando vermelho.

-Olhe para mim. – a voz dele estava rouca, o peito subindo e descendo com cada respiração ofegante.

Rin sorriu, ligeiramente surpresa, mas não alarmada com as linhas de escarlate obscurecendo o bronze derretido do olhar dele.

-Isso é o que você faz comigo. – ele ergueu as garras afiadas na frente dela, mostrou a ponta dos caninos enquanto ele cuidadosamente acariciava a bochecha direita dela, levemente _arranhando, _mas não _cortando_ a delicada pele.

Ela estremeceu, remexendo-se no colo dele, esfregando as pernas unidas, acidentalmente… ou talvez _intencionalmente _rolando contra a ereção dele.

-Então você gosta _mesmo _disso. – ele levemente trilhou as garras o lado do pescoço dela, mal fazendo contato com a lua crescente na base.

A mão direita dela agarrou forte o ombro dele enquanto a esquerda permanecia pressionada entre os corpos dele.

Deu uma gentil mordiscada no ombro esquerdo dela, tirando o sangue, depois rapidamente lambeu a ofensiva ferida.

-Esses dentes… - falou roucamente no ouvido dela – Podem causar... uma enorme _dor,_ minha Rin. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, novamente cuidando do ferimento com a língua.

-Eu sei. – ela replicou ofegante.

-E essas garras… - ele cuidadosamente arranhou a extensão da coluna dela – Podem _facilmente _rasgá-la em pedaços.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

-Ou você é muito corajosa… ou muito tola… para querer que tal fera apareça. – ele roçou o nariz contra a veia pulsante dela e não encontrou medo, apreensão ou dúvida, apenas desejo: puro, simples e indisfarçável desejo.

-Meu lorde não é uma fera. – ela replicou – Ele é um cavalheiro do mais alto calibre e um lorde sem igual. – ela deslizou a mão esquerda livre do confinamento e a ergueu para tirar o cabelo do lado do rosto dele e levemente acariciar a orelha esquerda. Depois seguiu os contornos das largas listras para tocar a bochecha esquerda – E como tal... – ela continuou – ele merece a máxima obediência e respeito da companheira dele. Sua senhora _ouve_ o seu chamado, meu lorde, e deseja satisfazê-lo em todas as formas possíveis.

Ele a abraçou forte, forçando a pele da coxa dela a pressionar mais intensamente contra o membro dele dolorido.

-Se é isso o que deseja, minha senhora.

-É isso. – disse ela – Sempre foi isso.

Basta. Ela _viu _os riscos, sabe das possíveis consequências, e ainda está _mais _disposta. Pode possuí-la.

Com um rosnado, ele a tirou do colo, colocou-a de joelhos e assumiu a posição atrás dela.

-Pare!

Sesshoumaru rosnou, o membro latejante posicionado do lado de fora das quentes e acolhedoras paredes dela, a mão fortemente agarrando o quadril direito dela.

-Que _jogo _é esse? – ele soltou – Eu _não_ estou com humor para brincadeiras.

-Cara a cara. – disse ela rapidamente – Quero ficar cara a cara. Quero _ver _você.

Ele olhou a mulher dele – o arco das costas, a ondulação dos quadris, a curva das nádegas, as longas mechas de cabelo negro caindo em toda pele pálida e suavemente emoldurando os ombros.

-Por favor?

Avistou os largos olhos castanhos espiando por cima do ombro dela e sentiu um pouco da natureza demoníaca retroceder. Os olhos dela eram demais amorosos, demais confiantes, demais esperançosos para serem negados. Ele soltou o quadril dela e deixou que ela se virasse.

Ela sorriu para ele. Era como se ela estivesse fazendo todos os possíveis convites não-verbais para avançar nela e entrá-la intimamente. As coxas estavam abertas e acolhedoras, expondo o úmido interior rosado e o pelo negro e úmido. Os braços delicados abriram num abraço e enquanto os descansava sobre os cotovelos, as palmas das mãos para cima, os longos dedos flexionando. E os enormes seios imploravam pela atenção dele com os bicos excitados – generosos montes de pele cor de creme, adornados com açúcar mascavo.

Sentiu água na boca e os lombos enrijecerem.

-Rin…

O sorriso travesso dela se transformou em sedutor.

-Venha.

E ele foi. Várias e várias e _várias _vezes. Ela nunca parecia cansar, e ele nunca cansou dela. No começo os toques dele eram carinhosos, as investidas profundas, deliberadas e lentas, a mão posicionada acima do ombro esquerdo dela, os lábios, dentes e língua mordiscando, sugando e lambendo ao longo do lado direito do pescoço dele enquanto ele asperamente sussurrava palavras de louvor e devoção. Mas enquanto a madrugava avançava e a excitação da mulher dele continuava gritando por ele, as carícias ficaram mais rudes, as palavras mais... provocativas, mais licenciosas.

E Rin amou cada minuto daquilo.

Apenas ele descia de um clímax, ela roçava os dedos pela marca para trazê-lo de volta com excitação total. Ela, por vez, precisava de pouca iniciativa para eles continuarem fazendo amor, mas ocasionalmente ele _roçaria _um dedo ou o polegar ou o nariz, dente ou a língua por cima do, agora, mais sensitivo ponto no corpo dela.

Orgasmo após orgasmo, o lorde ficava mais agressivo, mais exigente, mais desesperado e ansioso. Os olhos dele ganharam a mais… fascinante coloração de vermelho enquanto as garras afiadas como navalhas cuidadosamente acariciavam a frente e os lados do corpo dela. Mas Rin estremecia da cabeça aos pés, atendendo aos avisos anteriores de Sesshoumaru, ela mantinha-se perfeitamente quieta, os únicos movimentos vindos da boca quando a abria para gemer, choramingar, suspirar ou implorar

Nas fases iniciais do jogo de amor deles, ele parecia estar aberto aos avanços dela, aos posicionamentos _dela _com pequenas alterações da parte dele. Deitada de costas: as pernas dela abertas, uma perna erguida, ambas levantadas, as pernas enroladas fortemente na cintura dele. No colo dele: de joelhos enquanto montava nas pernas dele, os pés dela na cama enquanto ele se ajoelhava diante dela, as longas pernas dela enroladas na cintura dele enquanto segurava o bumbum dela com a palma da mão. _Ele,_ deitado de costas, ela montando _nele_: cavalgando, contorcendo-se em cima dele, quadril com quadril, torso com torso. Mas depois o lorde ficou com o _complete _domínio da situação.

Ele parou de chamá-la pelo nome e começou a chamá-la de "cadela". E ela _era _a cadela dele, não? A fêmea alfa da pequena matinha deles.

Sim… ela _gostou_ daquilo.

Ele começou a dar comandos: lambe, sugue, toque… implore. E ela _implorava. Mais _dele. Ela faria _qualquer _coisa para ter _mais_ dele.

Mas quanto mais a excitação aumentar, as listras aumentaram e os olhos flamejavam de vermelho, os comandos dele ficaram mais rápidos do que ela pudesse cumprir. Quando isso aconteceu, ele parou de pedir… ou exigir se fosse o caso... e praticamente a _jogava _na posição que ele desejava.

E era _bom. _Era _muito _bom.

Ele a possuiu de joelhos, investindo forte, profundo e rápido no interior quente e úmido dela. Ele agarrou o quadril dela e a forçou as costas dela a encontrar as investidas dele. Agarrou o cabelo dela, forçando-a a arquear as costas, aprofundando a penetração. Ele empurrava a cabeça dela contra o colchão, o posterior dela no alto. Forçou-a deitar, o corpo dele calorosamente pressionado contra o dela. De novo, no colo dele, desta vez por trás: ela de joelhos, montada nas pernas dele; pés no chão, pulando de tempo em tempo aos comandos silenciosos da mão dele.

Ele os deitou de lado e ficou atrás dela, apertando os seios, mordendo o pescoço dela, violentamente esfregando o excitado nódulo entre as pernas. Rin gemeu e gritou quando ele levantou a perna dela, _aprofundando_ a penetração. Ele a colocou em cima da dele, inclinando os quadris para trás, mudando o _ângulo _da penetração. Ele depois soltou a pena dela, silenciosamente insistindo que ela cruzasse os tornozelos, _apertando _as paredes, aumentando a intensidade da fricção prazerosa para ambos.

Ainda assim, ela quis mais.

Puxou-a para a beirada da cama e a possuiu da maneira que tomou antes durante a primeira relação deles – ambos de joelhos, ela inclinada sobre a cama enquanto ele investia na forma dela por trás.

-Siiiiim… - Rin silvou – _Possua_-me, _ensine-me… mostre-me _a _cadela_ que eu sou!

Ele respondeu ao desafio enfiando as presas no pescoço dela, reafirmando o direito dele enquanto continuava a investir no interior liso, quente e apertado dela.

Rin gritava enquanto ele passou a língua pela marca de novo e novo, mini-orgasmos ondulando através do corpo dele enquanto o membro quente e duro dele a esticava, preenchia, alimentava o abismo de desejo dela, fazendo-a formigar e queimar por ele por tudo.

-Por favor… - ela gemeu – Deuses, Sess… ohhhhh… por favor…

Ele continuou a provocar a marca dela com a ponta da língua dele, os caninos ainda enterrados na doce pele enquanto a ereção dolorida entrava na cama a cada segundo.

-Siiiiiiiiiim… - perto. _Muito _perto… Sim, havia muitos pequenos tremores passando por ela, e ela e o lorde já tinham chegado à conclusão diversas vezes já, mas havia uma _maior, _uma _melhor, _a _melhor _da atual relação bem ali na esquina.

E ela a queria com cada ar do corpo dela.

O demônio lorde, sentindo o próximo clímax da mulher e buscando a _própria_ liberação, estendeu a mão cheia de garras e _brutalmente _assaltou o centro de prazer dela quanto ele sacudia o corpo dela com a força das investidas.

Rin berrou. A queda foi longa, forte e rápida. Explosiva. Cada músculo do corpo ficou _tenso _e depois relaxou quando uma onda irresistível de sensações tomou conta dela, jogando-a para cima, arrastando-a para baixo depois, cada nervo desperto e receptivo apenas para ficar entorpecido e dormente. Os dedos das mãos e dos pés formigaram, o lábio inferior tremeu, os olhos atordoados fecharam com força numa tentativa de aguentar a maravilhosa luz branca que penetrou a visão. Ela sentiu os músculos da barriga contraírem enquanto o ventre se abrir e fechar, as paredes internas vibrando enquanto o lembro do lorde pulsava e tremia dentro dela, preenchendo-a com o ardente gasto, a semente dele alcançando fundo dentro do corpo dela.

A experiência toda a deixou molhada de suor, melada com os fluídos dele e muito _satisfeita _com o comportamento de ambos.

Sesshoumaru momentaneamente descansou o peso do torso em cima dela, depois forçou-se a ir para trás para sentar no tapete oriental que cobria o chão embaixo da cama deles. Rin afundou no chão também, descansando as costas nuas contra a beira do leito.

-Sentindo-se melhor agora? – ela perguntou.

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno.

-Você está bem? – os ombros dele estavam curvados, mas a cabeça estava erguida; a perna esquerda estirada, o cotovelo descansando na base da perna direita dobrada, a sola do pé cheio de garras firme contra a parte interna da coxa esquerda, o braço cruzado pela panturrilha. O cabelo prateado agarrado à pele úmida, os olhos com pálpebras pesadas (agora com o normal dourado da cor) olhando-a gentilmente com uma combinação de preocupação e... maravilha?

-Perfeita. – ela falou calorosa – Estou com um pouco... faminta, porém.

_Aqueles humanos, eles estavam... famintos, supôs. _

Ele deixou o pensamento sombrio de lado e deu uma risada seca.

-E por que será?

Um sorriso irônico passou pelos lábios rosados dela. -Bem, a culpa não é inteiramente _minha. _

-Suponho que não. – ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente – Ainda assim, você provou ser muito... insaciável, minha Rin.

-Oh? – disse ela – Você não quer dizer "minha cadela"?

_"Eles são perigosos."_

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste _não _corava. Como adulto, conhecedor, _experiente_ que era, não havia _nada _para ele ficar constrangido a respeito... com a possível exceção do meio-irmão hanyo. Mas se ele fosse dado a tais emoções, ele teria levemente corado com o comentário de Rin. Embora amplamente considerado um insulto no mundo dos humanos, na comunidade dos youkais caninos não havia maior elogio ou posição mais prestigiosa para uma fêmea. Enquanto que o macho alfa dirigia toda a matilha _ou_ a família, como pode ser o caso, a cadela, a fêmea alfa, _o _dirigia.

_Antes que pudesse murmurar uma resposta, os humanos o alcançaram, e ele ficou com o rosto deitado no chão de grama... _

Era uma coisa dizer a Rin que o prazer dela sempre viria antes do dele, mas essa nova declaração ultrapassa as paredes do quarto. Para um macho declarar que uma fêmea era a "cadela" dele, era admitir _submissão _a _ela _em todas as coisas.

Para ele, Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um dos mais poderosos demônios no Japão, admitir submissão a _alguém, _deixar uma _humana, _era não só completamente fora do caráter dele, não era nada menos que um milagre. Sim, essa era a forma das formas; a natureza youkai tinha escolhido.

Como o pai dele, Toga, InuTaisho de todo Japão, lidou tão facilmente com tais coisas estava além da compreensão dele. O pai era inegavelmente superior a ele em poder e era saudado como o maior taiyoukai de todos os reinos. Izayoi não era nada menos que uma nobre mimada, possuindo nenhum poder memorável de qualquer tipo. Como o pai foi capaz de permanecer tão confiante apesar da confissão de submissão a uma simples fêmea humana...

Sesshoumaru zombou intimamente. Não admira que os adversários do pai pensassem que ele tivesse enfraquecido.

_Morte, destruição, ruína e decadência… _

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Rin perguntou – Eu só estava brincando.

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno.

-Eu sei. Nada está errado.

_Antes que pudesse murmurar uma resposta, os humanos o alcançaram, e ele ficou com o rosto deitado no chão de grama... _

Clamar uma fêmea como sua companheira, ou mesmo companheira para toda a _vida, _não necessariamente a fazia cadela do macho. Levava meses, anos, décadas, mesmo séculos para a fêmea atingir um _status _tão alto de veneração aos olhos do macho. Uma cadela ordenava respeito, lealdade, devoção e adoração.

E Rin tinha certamente _ganhado _todas essas coisas dele em somente 11 curtos anos, fazendo a escolha de palavra dele apropriada, se um pouco... constrangedora para ele.

Ele _nunca _tivera uma cadela antes, e a natureza youkai estava praticamente gritando a ele. Queria que ele caísse no chão aos pés dela e _implorasse _por favor.

Mas o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não _implorava _por _ninguém._

Rin sorriu para ele, levemente correndo os dedos da mão direita no cabelo despenteado.

-No que está pensando?

Os olhos dele percorreram a adorável forma dela – os brilhantes olhos, as torneadas curvas, o convidativo brilho caloroso da aura dela... Como ele adoraria se perder no abraço dela, mais uma vez.

O sorriso dela tomou uma qualidade quase... devassa. Talvez a Rin dele fosse um demônio – um súcubo de algum tipo.

-Alguma coisa que você _queira? – _o tom dela era leve, provocante, mas os olhos não tinham traço algum de travessura.

Sesshoumaru reprimiu um fraco rosnado.

De joelhos, o sangue dele ordenava. Implore por isso. Vale a pena a possível humilhação se ela vai _premiá-lo _do jeito que _sabe _que irá.

Os olhos castanhos dela escureceram de castanheira para mogno. Ele podia claramente se ver neles, como também as chamas queimando na lareira. Sentiu-se endurecer, o fogo nos olhos dela inflamando as chamas do próprio desejo.

-Sesshoumaru?

O termo "cadela" também continha uma conotação declaradamente sexual. Cadelas eram feitas para procriar, como diz o ditado.

Ele deixou escapar um rosnado de boca fechada inaudível aos ouvidos humanos. Você sabe que _quer _implorar por isso. Mostre sua submissão, e ela irá recompensá-lo.

_Ele ficou com o rosto deitado no chão de grama... _

Quebrando o olhar com a mulher, os olhos brilharam nos cantos de vermelho e se voltaram para o chão, a parte de cima do corpo inclinando um pouco enquanto a mão fazia contato com o tapete brilhantemente fabricado debaixo deles.

_Rasteje _até ela. Ela vai _amar _isso. Ela vai amar _você _por _isso._ Sabe que quer a aprovação dela, o favor dela... e só há _um _jeito de conseguir isso.

O lorde do Oeste rosnou de novo, achando o chamado combinado do sangue demoníaco e do cheiro alucinante da excitação da mulher dele forte demais para ignorar.

… _Os humanos o alcançaram, e ele ficou com o rosto deitado no chão de grama... mas a grama tinha um cheiro bom..._

Ele… _rastejou _até ela, cabeça abaixada, olhos voltados para o chão, a mente pensando em apenas uma única coisa.

Rin sentou silenciosa, ligeiramente atordoada com a visão do lorde dela todo de quatro... ou de três, como no caso, o cabelo prateado pendendo sobre os ombros, criando uma cortina de cabelo sedoso ao redor do rosto elegantemente esculpido. Ela achou a imagem estranhamente prazerosa e… sedutora.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou até ela, ele permaneceu de mão e de joelhos, um baixo e reconfortante rosnado reverberando no peito dele enquanto levemente roçava o nariz embaixo do queixo dela.

_Doce, limpo, puro… _

Rin fechou os olhos com força, gostando da sensação do hálito quente dele soprando contra a garganta dela enquanto ele continuava a correr o nariz pela parte inferior do maxilar.

Sentiu a excitação da mulher dele aumentar ao trocar o nariz pelos lábios, e depois pela língua dele e os dentes. Mas a mão dele e os joelhos permaneciam firmemente plantados no chão. Ele não poderia tocá-la mais intimamente até que _ela _o tocasse primeiro.

Rin respirou sofregamente enquanto tanto a marca quanto a feminilidade formigavam em antecipação.

-Você me quer de novo. – não era uma pergunta. Era uma simples afirmação do fato.

-Siiim…

Estendeu a mão, tocando o lado esquerdo da face dele enquanto o polegar roçava ligeiramente nas faixas da bochecha dele. Ela depois ergueu o queixo ele, fazendo-o encontrar o olhar dela antes de trazer a boca dele à dela.

Aquilo era um equivalente não-verbal de "Bom garoto. Agora, venha pegar o seu prêmio".

E ele pegou. Muitas vezes. De novo e de novo durante os três dias seguintes. Nenhum dos dois se aventurou a sair dos aposentos, escolhendo ter as refeições levadas até eles e se lavarem com a língua um do outro em vez de fazer uma jornada até a casa de banho. Rin permaneceu receptiva a cada e todo avanço dele, e ele nunca falhou ao dar prazer à "noiva corada" dele. Eles apenas paravam para comer e beber e quando Rin atravessava o corredor parar usar o banheiro.

Mas, no final de três dias, Sesshoumaru finalmente forçou-se a deixar o lado dela. _Haveria _uma reunião de conselho em quatro dias, afinal de contas, e recém-casado ou não, ele _tinha_ que estar preparado para os tópicos que sem dúvida apareceriam. Ele precisava estar por dentro dos atuais eventos em _todos _os territórios, e também tinha que certificar-se que os arranjos estavam completos para os convidados – comida, alojamento e... diversão.

Odiava pensar sobre esse aspecto do encontro, mas era parte dos deveres dele como anfitrião. Haveria música, dança, bebidas, uma história ou duas a contar, e, é claro, cortesãs. Alguns lordes e os filhos destes simplesmente não conseguiam viver sem a companhia delas por uma noite ou duas.

* * *

Com toda a… excitação dos últimos três dias, Rin se esqueceu de mencionar o pequeno problema dela a Sesshoumaru. O ciclo dela estava programado para começar nos próximos dois dias, e com diversos youkais _e_ famílias desconhecidas sob o teto deles, complicações eram esperadas de surgir. Tão logo o lorde teve tempo para ela, ela trouxe o assunto para a atenção dele. Ela estava certa de que ele saberia como lidar com a situação. Mas, por enquanto, tendo recuperado o uso das pernas, ela estava a caminho do banho e depois do treinamento com Mestra Sumida.

Perguntou-se como seiyuuki youkai estava lidando com a recente morte de Mestre Li, e se a mestra yogi teria alguma resposta definitiva com relação às limitações/benefícios dos poderes em expansão dela. Mas primeiro, ela precisava se limpar.

Por mais que Sesshoumaru apreciasse os cheiros deles combinados, pelos padrões humanos, ela "tinha o cheiro do céu". E ele prometeu a ela que teria uma surpresa esperando por ela quando terminasse o banho.

Rin sorriu. Ela gostava de surpresas.

* * *

_N/T:_ Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo ;) espero que tenham gostado das 33 páginas de calor trocado entre os dois. Hehehe.

Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado: _Shin Chaegun, Srta Ayanami-Granger, Day, Louise-chan, Aghata, marina, Vanessa, Mayara, MiSam, Cássia, jesscherryflower, Lan Ayath, Rosette-Christopher, Line Sagittarius, Maya Yoru, Laryssa Lima, patydivoux, Danii, Caroo-ol, Ingrid, Bella Cullen, rin-chan, Kawai AkaHana, aika-sama, Daniibr, Gab-chan, lulu, YukiYuri, Li'Luh, Stephany, Nalu McGrath_ e _DudaInu_. Obrigada!

As pessoas que deixaram o email ou comentaram com o perfil daqui irão receber a segunda parte do one-shot até **sexta-feira**! ;) Quem tiver comentado e não tiver recebido precisa dar uma avisadinha pra moi... às vezes o email não aparecia pra mim.

Próximo capítulo é o último. Preparem os lencinhos. E ele só sai quando tiver pelo menos 30 reviews (vocês quase não comentam mesmo, então... pode demorar um pouco)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan/Analoguec


	32. Eu nunca vi uma deusa morrer

_Nota da autora: _Para propósito desta história, vamos dizer que as aventuras de Inuyasha e Kagome começaram em 1551, o que significa que a atual data seria 1562. E sim, eu sei que os japoneses usam um calendário diferente de nós ocidentais, mas como ocidental, estou usando o calendário gregoriano, com a qual estou mais familiarizada. Quanto à divisão dos territórios, as Terras do Oeste incluem a maior parte da ilha de Honshu, que é a maior das ilhas que formam o Japão; acredita-se que Toga seja o maior demônio de todo o Japão, então, é claro, ele tem o _maior _território. As Terras do Leste incluem Shikoku e uma pequena cadeia de ilhas entre Shikoku e Honshu no Mar Interior. A segunda maior ilha do Japão, Hokkaido, é o território do Lorde e da Lady das Terras do Norte, e Kyushu pertence ao sul.

In a Different Light

Capítulo 31: _Eu nunca vi uma deusa morrer_

_Autora: TheMaven_

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_Beta: Doks_

Uma armadura. Quando Rin saiu do banho, não havia apenas duas espadas esperando por ela, como também havia uma armadura e uma nova vestimenta organizadamente disposta num dos muitos bancos da casa de banho. A armadura era do velho estilo samurai de usar – não de metal rígido e ossos como a do lorde, mas elegantemente trabalhada com listras de madeiras atadas com laços de seda. A madeira, com acabamento em verniz preto, parecia emitir uma estranha, não, não estranha, mas familiar…

Estendeu a mão e tocou na macia madeira e nos delicados laços.

Sim, assentiu para si. Uma aura _muito _familiar, assim como o _cheiro. _Conseguia _sentir _o poder dentro dela, e tinha certeza que se olhasse mais de perto, fazendo mão da habilidade mística recentemente melhorada, ela podia ver uma barreira ou escudo de algum tipo emanando da armadura, estendendo-se a uma boa distância da superfície. A armadura se movimentaria, inclinaria, esticaria com ela... e, se os instintos dela estivessem corretos, a protegeria dos ataques de youki. Aquela armadura era feita dos mesmos materiais que a bainha – da madeira de Bokuseno e do verniz de seiva perfumada.

A couraça – o dô, como acreditava que aquilo se chamava – era feito de cinco pedaços separados, porém unidos por verniz, de madeira. Em cima do banco, estavam as duas peças – frente e trás – unidas num laço frouxo feito de tiras de seda em azul claro. As mesmas tiras eram entrelaçadas com pedacinhos de madeira para formar as alças da armadura. A frente da chapa era decorada com uma pintura altamente detalhada. Mostrava uma jovem de perfil, sentada embaixo dos largos galhos de uma antiga árvore de magnólia. Nuvens brancas e fofas escondiam-se atrás das verdes folhas enquanto uma lua crescente azul brilhava fortemente no céu negro. A lua azul descansa bem acima das nuvens até o canto superior esquerdo da figura, perto da alça esquerda. À direita da lua, acima dos topos de árvore _e _nuvens, disparava um gigante cão demônio branco, as pernas da frente e de trás esticadas em direção opostas, como se saltasse por cima de algo vasto e difícil, a cauda balançando ao vento, a cabeça numa vista de três-quartos, a mandíbula aberta como num rosnado violento, os olhos flamejantes vermelhos focados na mulher descansando sob a árvore de magnólia.

Sesshoumaru e ela, pensou consigo mesma. E a árvore não era outro senão Bokuseno; era a maior coisa representada na imagem, seguida da lua azul, do cão demônio, do banco de nuvens e da jovem. Sob um olhar mais de perto, Rin notou que havia uma flor de magnólia presa atrás da orelha direita da mulher, e ela estava usando a exata vestimenta que estava diante dela, as cores combinando com o azul e amarelo da cinta do lorde – rosas azuis, em várias fases de florescer, flutuando sobre um mar de seda dourada. A princípio ela achou que era um típico conjunto de haori e hakama, usado pelos homens naquela era, mas diferente do deles, o hakama _dela não_ tinha divisão. Possuía os mesmos cortes em V de cada lado, mas em lugar de calças, havia uma enorme saia esvoaçante atada à cintura que ia até os tornozelos.

Rin sorriu. A saia tornava a vestimenta funcional, permitindo que movimentasse livremente os membros inferiores para chutar, dar rasteira, golpear e agachar-se – (quando usasse o vaso para necessidades), e os motivos florais a tornava mais feminina. Havia dois quimonos para usar por baixo do haori – o debaixo era branco e o outro era um discreto vermelho. Os dois tecidos apareciam perto do pescoço, e o vermelho mostrava os cortes em V do hakama. A cinta, que deveria ser usava por cima da armadura, era puro branco no meio, gradualmente tornando-se prateado, cinza-escuro e finalmente preto quando chegava às pontas. Nas extremidades havia o mesmo grupo de três flores que adornava o decote do haori do lorde dela e o final das mangas.

Ao largar a toalha e deslizar o quimono branco, não pôde deixar de gargalhar. Tinha já _imaginado _vestir algo similar a Sesshoumaru? Duas espadas nos quadris, uma armadura e um haori e um hakama em vez do quimono normal dela? E a única coisa que estava faltando para ela era um par de botas e uma cauda de animal ao redor dos ombros.

E o que _era _aquilo? Ainda não tinha perguntado.

Mas _tinha _uma forte antipatia pelo calçado. Simplesmente não estava acostumada a usá-lo, então sempre que o fazia, tinha a tendência de tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair. Não importava se fossem aqueles horríveis geta, tamancos de madeira, com seis centímetros de salto ou um simples par de chinelas para usar em casa. Se forem para ser usados no pé, ela sempre acabava de cara no chão. E isso quando ela viu um par de sapatos dourados embaixo do banco de pedra longe da vista imediata dela.

Rin suspirou, os ombros curvando ligeiramente enquanto amarrava o quimono, pegando depois a jaqueta coberta de flores. Supôs que não faria bem para a mulher de um grande lorde demônio andar por aí de pés descalços, principalmente quando estava em companhia de outros membros da corte de youkais.

Vestiu o hakama e amarrou na cintura, certificando-se de que a estampa com flores da parte de cima estava combinando com a de baixo, e se havia algum amassado na roupa. Se Sesshoumaru se deu ao trabalho de mandar fazer toda a vestimenta, o mínimo que podia fazer era vesti-las adequadamente.

Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, olhando a armadura em cima do banco e os calçados embaixo. Os sapatos eram um problema simples de resolver, mesmo se eles fossem desconfortáveis para usar; a armadura, por outro lado...

Franziu a testa. Vamos, Rin. Você já viu Sesshoumaru tirar a dele o bastante para saber como deveria colocá-la. Pegue, enfie os braços pelas alças, vista e use as alças para ajustar o tamanho.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, descruzando os braços, fazendo os músculos faciais relaxarem. Atitude positiva, ela repreendeu-se. Você _consegue. _

E depois de quase uma hora brigando com os laços de seda e ajustando-se aos limites da couraça, ela conseguiu. Estava "adaptada", mas não desconfortável, e como havia previsto, ela se movia fluidamente com ela, não restringindo os movimentos em qualquer forma. A saia da armadura, como chamava, ficou presa um pouco abaixo dos quadris, e o azul dos laços complementava perfeitamente o azul da roupa. A única coisa que ela não sabia era atar o laço. O lorde usava o dele num jeito tão ornamentado que não sabia que seria capaz de imitar o estilo sem instrução, por isso amarrou num simples nó e depois prendeu as duas espadas no lugar. Por último, ela calçou os novos sapatos.

Não eram tão desconfortáveis quanto achava. Eram feitos de seda e ainda tinham outro padrão floral bordado nele com fios de prata. Eram tão macios quanto os as sandálias para usar em casa, mas diferente dos calçados em que se apenas se desliza o pé, _aqueles _calçados tinham fundos e uma alça ajustável nos tornozelos para manter o solado de tatami no lugar, e também impedi-la de soltar o calçado e pisar no próprio pé.

Sorriu para si mesma, erguendo a perna, flexionando-a e curvando os pés dentro dos limites do novo calçado. Eles _teriam_ que se acostumar – sentir algo _além _de chãos de madeira ou da terra úmida e macia sob os pés. Mas se a memória estivesse correta, Mestra Sumida tinha sapatos similares àqueles, mas os dela eram pretos e feitos de algodão. E se sapatos como aqueles serviam perfeitamente aos propósitos de Mestra Sumida, certamente que eram bons o suficiente para ela.

Curvou e alongou mais um pouco, acostumando-se a sentir o novo traje, e depois subiu em direção ao dojo na Ala Leste. No caminho ficou tentada a parar no escritório de Sesshoumaru e agradecê-lo pela "surpresa"... ou, melhor ainda, retornar aos aposentos deles e fazer uso da nova marca de união, trazendo-o num instante para o lado dela, para _mostrar_ o quanto apreciava a gentileza dele.

Mas… como o lorde dissera antes, "a marca de união não é para brincar."

Não pode deixar de sentir que ele ficara um pouco… irritado com as "travessuras" dela durante a terceira noite juntos.

Riu maliciosamente. Ela não pôde evitar. _Amava_-o, afinal de contas, e depois de quatro anos de repressão, finalmente estava livre para expressar abertamente a afeição por ele. Ele _dissera _que estava muito cansado e que tinha muito trabalho atrasado a fazer pela manhã, mas ela não resistiu. Estimulou a marca dela nele e o deixou em tal estado que ele não teve escolha senão cumprir os desejos dela e fazer amor mais uma vez com a mulher.

Depois de mais três vezes do… pequeno truque dela…

Lembrou-se de ser tão _astuta _quanto às maneiras de chegar até aquela particular parte da anatomia dele – fingindo concordar e "acidentalmente" roçando a mão pelo peito dele; clamando que apenas queria dormir no ombro dele e "acidentalmente" esfregando a bochecha na pequena rosa vermelha; e, por último, fingindo exaustão e desabando no peito dele. Depois dessa última, ela tinha certeza de que ele iria "discipliná-la" de novo, mas, em vez disso, ele depressa agarrou as mãos dela e, antes que ela soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele amarrou as mãos dela, de forma frouxa e segura, com a faixa do roupão, e as atou no lado esquerdo da cama de dossel.

Achou divertido no começo, pensando que aquilo seria um novo… jogo que ele estava fazendo. Mas quando ele esticou-se no lado _dele _da cama e deitou de lado, jogando o cobertor em cima dela e dizendo "durma bem..."

Bem, a princípio ela _riu _e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo. Então ela riu de novo e falou para ele soltá-la. Quando ele esticou-se de lado, parecendo muito à vontade, com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto, ela soltou um choramingo infantil, implorando que ele a soltasse, prometendo que se comportaria. E quando _aquilo _não funcionou e ele virou-se para dizer "durma bem", em vez de pedir ela passou a mandar. Fez exigências calma e friamente no começo, mas como ele a ignorava, a voz aumentou de volume, e ela era tudo, menos educada. Repetiu cada palavrão que ouvira de Jaken e inventou também algumas por conta própria.

Rin suspirou, uma expressão perplexa estampando o rosto dela. À medida que a noite avançava, a voz dela diminuía e ela desistiu de gritar e das fúteis tentativas de escapar. E quando ela finalmente silenciou _completamente, _os ombros curvando, os olhos fechando, o lado da cabeça apoiado na cama, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e a soltou, pressionando um gentil beijo na têmpora dela.

-Talvez da próxima vez você respeite os desejos deste Sesshoumaru, e eu não tenha que recorrer a tais… métodos pouco convencionais.

O fogo havia apagado, deixando o quarto escuro e um pouco frio, mas os olhos dele estavam tão quentes e brilhantes que Rin mal percebeu aquilo.

Estava feliz por vê-lo calmo de novo. Seja lá o que estivesse incomodando-o antes, parecia ter sido esquecido.

Ele chegou de leve o pescoço dela, roçando o nariz.

-Acredito que minha senhora precise de outro banho.

E então, antes de ela ir para a casa de banho, o companheiro fez questão de passar a língua nela da ponta da cabeça até a ponta dos dedos do pé, certificando-se de alcançar bem os lugares mais difíceis.

Sentiu a respiração acelerar de leve com a recordação, e depois deixou a lembrança de lado. Sim, o lorde ensinara que não se devia brincar com a marca e com _ele. _E, além disso, ela _sabia _que ele não gostava de ser perturbado quando a porta estava fechada. Ele guardava todos os documentos importantes e tratados no escritório, e lá era aonde ia para ficar sozinho e pensar – em assuntos do Estado ou problemas de natureza mais pessoal.

Além disso, eles passaram as últimas três noites e quatro dias juntos, e ele deixou claro que era importante que ele estivesse bem preparado para a reunião do conselho. De fato, mensageiros chegavam e partiam do castelo a manhã toda, o lorde mandando e recebendo recados de todos os lordes e ladies, sem dúvida. Embora não o tivesse visto desde que saíram dos aposentos naquela manhã, ela sentia a crescente agitação pela conexão entre eles. Seja lá o que os mensageiros diziam, não era nada bom.

E assim ela decidiu. O lorde dela precisava se concentrar, não ser importunado pela tagarelice dela e por palavras de agradecimento. Um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios rosados dela. Deixaria isso para mais tarde, se e quando ele voltasse para os aposentos naquela noite. Não era incomum ele passar dias trancado no escritório... fazendo o que tinha que fazer ali. Portanto, enquanto ela _ficasse _desapontada de não vê-lo naquela noite, não ficaria inteiramente surpresa se o visse apenas quando os convidados começassem a chegar.

-Está atrasada. – a seiyuuki youkai declarou quando Rin entrou no dojo do segundo andar.

Quando Rin estava quase para responder à mestra, que no momento fazia a posição Invertida sobre a Cabeça no centro da sala de treinamento, o cérebro dela processava o que os olhos viam e o queixo dela caiu. Os pés da mestra estavam um pouco pontudos; as canelas, coxas, nádegas e costas formando uma linha reta; os ombros relaxados, os braços inclinados para que as palmas pudessem apoiar a parte de trás da cabeça – a parte de trás da... cabeça _raspada _dela.

-Mestra Sumida, o s-seu cabelo... Vo-você está _careca!_

A macaco-demônio permanecia na posição invertida, os olhos negros fixos num ponto à frente, os músculos faciais relaxados.

-Isso não muda o fato de que está atrasada. Dois _dias _atrasada, por sinal. Eu não esperava vê-la na manhã seguinte, mas cabular a outra manhã e depois a outra...

-Eu peço desculpas, Mestra Sumida. – Rin curvou-se para a youkai mais velha – Eu prometo que não deixarei os estudos de lado de novo, mas...

-Melhor não mesmo. – ela replicou calmamente – Com suas novas habilidades, espero que avance muito rapidamente, e eu não tolerarei nada menos que a perfeição vindo de você a partir de agora.

-Entendo, mestra, mas era uma ocasião _especial. _Não acontecerá de novo.

Um sorriso enfeitou o rosto da mestra.

-Acredite ou não, eu sei o que é ser jovem e estar apaixonada, irmãzinha, mas você _ainda_ tem _deveres _a fazer. Eu não faltei aos treinos com meus alunos simplesmente porque tinha um homem aquecendo minha cama.

Rin assentiu em entendimento, sentindo que era melhor deixar de lado o assunto. _Sabia _que essa seria a postura de Mestra Sumida desde o começo. _Nada _era mais importante que os estudos, e Rin estava apta a concordar. Ela não discordava que os estudos de ioga a _tornaram _uma pessoa melhor.

Deixou todos os outros pensamentos de lado e concentrou-se no momento em questão. O dojo da Ala Leste era muito parecido com o de Mestre Li, exceto que em vez de papel de arroz, as paredes eram feitas de madeira. O interior todo era branco, exceto pelos chãos de madeira e todos os outros ocasionais tons de cores frias que vinham de várias armas presas à parede. Havia lâminas de todos os tipos – diversas espadas, adagas e punhais, tessen, leques de metal usados em lugar de espadas em duelos quando o adversário era menos digno; hachiwari – uma barra de ferro usada em jogos de espada; duas barras de bo; e uma manriki gasari, uma longa corrente com pesos nos dos lados. Se a memória não falhava, Koharu, o irmão da esposa do monge, usava uma arma similar àquela. Havia um peso em um lado e uma foice do outro. Ele quase a matou com aquela foice.

Rin franziu a testa, a mandíbula travada em determinação. Aqueles dias já eram. _Ninguém_ chegaria mais perto de tirar a vida dela de novo. Como Mestra Sumida dissera, com as novas habilidades – sejam lá quais fossem – não havia desculpa para qualquer coisa menos a perfeição. Não apenas a incompetência dela poderia _levá-la_ à morte dela, como também à dele também. Ela não poderia morrer sem ele, e ele não poderia morrer sem ela, mas se provasse a incapacidade de defender-se e ele se machucasse... ou fosse morto indo ajudá-la... isso significaria a morte de _ambos. _

E simplesmente não poderia permitir isso.

Embora já tivesse amanhecido, Rin retirou as espadas, pousando as lâminas no chão do dojo perto da porta, e ficou em pé a poucos passos da mestra de ioga. Enquanto começava a Saudação ao Sol na Pose da Montanha, ela notou outra mudança na aparência de Mestra Sumida. Ela estava usando _branco _em vez do tradicional uniforme _preto _de treinamento. Usava sapatos similares aos dela, mas em vez de dourado e prateado, Mestra Sumida usava um par branco e sem enfeites. A barra da calça estava enrolada pelos joelhos, a faixa da túnica segurava a camisa e não expunha a pele morena da barriga e da parte inferior das costas.

-Mestra, talvez isso não seja da minha conta, mas por que você está _careca? _E… o que aconteceu com o seu uniforme de treinamento?

-Estou de luto. – disse ela simplesmente – Na tradição hindu, as mulheres raspam a cabeça diante da perda do companheiro. E na China, branco é a cor do distanciamento do mundo. Uma mulher não é mulher sem a contraparte masculina, e, portanto, não tem lugar no mundo.

Rin ponderou sobre as palavras da mestra.

-Eu entendo que queira se distanciar do mundo depois da morte de alguém que se ama, mas raspar a cabeça... – ela teve um breve momento para _imaginar-se_ sem cabelo e estremeceu. Nunca imaginou-se como uma pessoa _vaidosa, _mas ficar tão careca quanto _Jaken... _– Não é um pouco demais?

-Um ano é um período apropriado de luto pelo companheiro morto. Quanto às viúvas hindus, raspar a cabeça é uma prática comum. Dizem que cabelo de uma mulher é sua maior glória, um dos muitos artifícios que pode usar para conseguir um homem. Assim que casam, são proibidas de ter contato com qualquer outro homem. A beleza dela é apenas para os olhos do marido e de ninguém mais. E mesmo depois da morte dele, uma mulher não deveria nunca deixar outro homem tocá-la. As mulheres hindus são proibidas de se casarem novamente. É costume que essas viúvas sejam atiradas nas fogueiras funerárias do marido para impedir que isso aconteça. Há apenas _um _homem para uma mulher, enquanto que os homens podem ter quantas companheiras quiser. Mas assim que o homem morre, a vida como mulher acaba. Não há mais motivo para enfeitar-se ou mostrar-se ao mundo, então, para prevenir investidas indesejáveis, a cabeça é raspada.

Rin piscou diante da youkai que ainda estava apoiando-se sobre a cabeça.

-Elas costumam ser _jogadas _nas fogueiras do funeral dos maridos?

Mestra Sumida assentiu o melhor que pôde na posição invertida.

-Inacreditável. – finalmente ela disse – Você não acredita que isso seja _bom, _não é? Matar uma mulher simplesmente porque o marido morreu?

-É claro que não. – ela replicou – Matar é errado de _todas _as formas, e a crença de que uma mulher não pode viver sem um homem é absurda. As mulheres são valiosas por si mesmas. Elas não precisam de um homem para ter valor, ter um propósito. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, há uma parte prática de mim que _acredita _que alguém seria gentil para me matar e me tirar deste... estado miserável. Mas... – ela adicionou rapidamente – a vida nem sempre é um mar de rosas. Sofrer é parte da existência neste plano, e o que não nos mata nos torna mais fortes.

Rin assentiu.

-Mestra, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela ainda estava fazendo a Pose da Montanha, a cabeça para frente, as costas retas, as mãos descansando nas laterais. Parecia que conseguia sentir algo... movendo-se no meio do corpo, crescendo e expandindo, algo um pouco abaixo dos pulmões e acima do estômago. Como era chamado aquilo?

Ah, sim. O tantien.

-Vá em frente.

-Se não acredita em nenhuma dessas religiões, por que você segue as práticas delas?

-Pelos mesmos motivos que os humanos as seguem. Eu acho algumas dessas práticas reconfortantes e elas são adequadas a mim. Ioga tem origem no hinduísmo, como sabe, e sendo mestra de ioga, eu tenho uma forte crença em alguns conceitos do hinduísmo. Algumas _poses _têm nomes inspirados em divindades hindus.

E era verdade, não? Durante as viagens ela fazia a parte física do treinamento, mas negligenciou completamente os outros estudos – mesmo com Mestra Sumida fazendo pergaminhos especificamente para tal propósito. A mestra estava ensinando filosofia a ela – hindu, budista, taoista, Confúcio –, assim como escrever e falar línguas como sânscrito e mandarim. A Pose do Guerreiro II era chamada assim por causa de Virabhadra, um poderoso guerreiro que foi a encarnação de Shiva. Shiva, como Mestra Sumida a ensinara, era uma das maiores divindades do hinduísmo. Ele tinha seis braços e era lembrado como restaurador _e_ destruidor da vida. Ele era um grande asceta, também um símbolo da sensualidade. Era um benevolente guia para as almas perdidas, e também um furioso vingador.

Rin escondeu uma expressão pensativa. Agora que pensava naquilo, lorde Sesshoumaru parecia compartilhar muita coisa com o Shiva dos hindus... exceto pela parte de ter seis braços. O lorde nem tinha dois...

Mestra Sumida saiu da posição Invertida sobre a Cabeça e assumiu a Pose do Cadáver, com a cabeça careca apoiada no chão de madeira.

-Você parece preocupada, irmãzinha. Conte-me o que tem em mente.

-Não é nada. – ela balançou a cabeça – Mas eu _tenho _outra pergunta.

-Pergunte.

-Estou curiosa quanto ao alcance das minhas novas habilidades. Será… que agora melhorei as habilidades de cura e... aumentado… a energia?

-Aumentado a energia? – a mestra repetiu. Os olhos negros mais evidentes com a ausência do cabelo negro.

-Sim… quando… eu não parecia estar cansada quando eu deveria estar.

-E quando você deveria estar cansada? – ela perguntou.

-Bem… - ela não pôde evitar a cor que apareceu as bochechas – Depois de… certas… atividades extenuantes.

A mestra não era estúpida. Sabia precisamente a quais "atividades extenuantes" a jovem aluna estava se referindo. Mas esperava ensiná-la a não ficar constrangida com tais coisas naturais.

-Hmm, receio que se você quiser uma resposta mais apurada, você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específica a respeito dessas "atividades extenuantes".

As bochechas rosadas inflamaram num vermelho brilhante, quebrando o que sobrava da dividida concentração. O… turbilhão no tantien.

-Bem… Eu… nós… Eu…

-Você tem uma pergunta ou não?

-Eu não fico… cansada depois... depois... – e ela deveria ficar falando sobre isso? Não era um assunto _particular _discutido apenas entre os casais? Mas ela _queria _saber o que havia de errado com ela. Até Sesshoumaru comentou sobre o… estranho comportamento dela.

-Depois do quê? – a mestra perguntou, fingindo ignorância.

-Manter relações. – ela finalmente cuspiu.

A mestra riu um pouco, franzindo ainda mais a linha proeminente da testa.

-Aqueles que praticam as artes internas e abraçam completamente o caminho nunca vão cansar no ato sexual. Enquanto os parceiros alcançarem a conclusão, energias serão _trocadas, _não perdidas. Eu pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso antes.

-Mas o meu lorde ficou... – não, ela certamente não deveria terminar a afirmação. Se alguém soubesse o quão acabado ela deixou o lorde, a reputação dele, sem contar o orgulho masculino, seria irrevogavelmente prejudicada.

A mestra sorriu intimamente. Machos _nunca_ gostavam se uma fêmea os superava, e com um ser tão orgulhoso quanto Lorde Sesshoumaru... Cair de joelhos por uma simples garota mortal…

A seiyuuki youkai sentou-se para recuperar a postura e levantou-se.

-Isso me lembra de algo. Eu tenho um presente para você.

-Um presente? – Rin perguntou. Mas antes de poder completar a pergunta, a mesma já tinha atravessado o corredor e retornado com um pergaminho amarrado com uma fita vermelha em mãos.

Rin gemeu intimamente. Que não seja outro plano de aula. Ela sequer terminava os que recebera _antes _de viajar com Sesshoumaru.

-Pegue. – a mestra falou.

Rin aceitou o pergaminho e se curvou numa reverência educadamente.

-Eu peço desculpas, Mestra Sumida, mas eu não terminei todas as minhas lições. Nós viajávamos o dia inteiro, depois ficava muito escuro para ver algo à noite e quando eu _tinha _tempo, eu esquecia completamente e... Sinto muito. Prometo ser uma melhor aluna de agora em diante.

A mestra deu um gentil sorriso.

-Isso não é um pergaminho de estudo, irmãzinha. É um texto sagrado.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para a mestra. Um texto sagrado? Para quê precisaria de um texto sagrado? Ela não tinha já aprendido tudo que Mestre Li queria ensiná-la?

-Dê uma olhada.

Rin cuidadosamente tirou o pergaminho do confinamento do laço vermelho e desenrolou-o.

-Infelizmente o texto _está _em sânscrito. – Mestra Li disse – Mas eu acho que você será capaz de entender a essência de algumas posturas pelas ilustrações.

Ela continuou a desenrolar o pergaminho. Posturas? Ilustrações? Hentai!

Rin corou furiosamente e enrolou de novo o pergaminho.

-O que _é _isso?

-O Kama Sutra. – disse ela simplesmente – "Aforismos sobre o Amor".

_-Isso_ é um texto sagrado?

-É um texto _sagrado _baseado em manuscritos religiosos. Eu não sei por que acha isso tão surpreendente, principalmente depois de se familiarizar com a filosofia taoista.

-É que… - Rin viu-se sem palavras – Se o meu lorde souber que eu estou lendo algo assim...

-Vocês devem ler isso _juntos _e depois colocar o que está escrito em bom uso. – ela deu à aluna um sorriso de quem sabia o que falava– Vai ajudar a elevar o campo de jogos entre você e o seu novo marido. Ele não vai cansar tão rápido, e você não será tão excessivamente zelosa.

O rubor de Rin se espalhou pelo pescoço e pelo peito.

-É sério. Depois de tudo que vocês sem dúvida passaram nos últimos dias, você ainda está constrangida. Estou apenas tentando ajudar.

-Eu sei. - Rin assentiu – Mas os outros pergaminhos não tinham figuras. Essas aqui são... – o vermelho se espalhou pelas orelhas dela.

-São para propósitos instrucionais. Como os pergaminhos de ioga. Algumas vezes palavras ou imagens por si só são insuficientes para cobrir verdadeiramente o significado pretendido. Com palavras _e _imagens, há pouca chance de erro.

Ela desenrolou o pergaminho e deu uma discreta olhada nas ilustrações, fingindo prestar atenção ao texto.

-Pelos deuses… eu não acho que consiga… _ler_ muita coisa disso.

A mestra mostrou-lhe uma careta de desaprovação.

-Se você tivesse continuado com seus estudos...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe.

-Mesmo assim, não posso repreendê-la muito severamente. Há algo para ser dito pelas experiências da vida real. E pelo brilho saudável da sua aura, posso ver que fez um mundo de bem a você. Parece uma diferente pessoa da que eu conheci há quatro anos... Sem mencionar essa nova armadura e esses... sapatos? – a mestra questionou.

-Foram um presente. _Não_ consigo usá-los. E eles são surpreendentemente confortáveis.

-Concordo. – a mestra assentiu, chamando a atenção de Rin para os pés da youkai – Infelizmente este tipo de calçado não é muito prático para o tempo frio e com neve, então quando eu saio, vou descalça. E você deve querer fazer o mesmo. Acho que a neve vai arruinar esses sapatos.

De novo, Rin encontrou-se assentindo.

-Mas eu tenho outra pergunta.

A mestra assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-Existe um meio para _testar _minhas habilidades? Existe um meio de _medir _meus novos poderes? Digo, há alguns instantes, eu senti algo… como um _turbilhão _dentro de mim… crescendo, expandindo.

-Seu chi. – a mestra disse – Sua força vital. Tai Chi _é _uma arte interna destinada a promover o fluxo de chi pelo seu corpo.

-Sim, eu sei, mas... eu nunca _senti _isso antes. Digo, eu sentia... tremores ou um _pontada_ aqui e ali... mas agora é maior que uma pontada, mais forte que um pequeno tremor. É como… como…

-Uma pedrinha sendo jogada num lago? Círculos concêntricos de energia fluindo de um único ponto central.

-Bem, sim, eu acho que seria isso. Circular ou ondular... são basicamente a mesma coisa, certo?

A mestra assentiu.

-O que você está sentindo não é novo. O seu chi se move toda vez que pratica Tai Chi ou as posturas de ioga. Simplesmente os seus sentidos estão mais _apurados _agora. Como só agora você desenvolveu a habilidade de sentir as forças vitais dos outros, como a do seu lorde e minha, você pode agora sentir a sua _própria_ força vital, sua própria aura.

-Meu lorde diz que ele pode _ver _minha aura. Ele consegue me sentir assim como sente um monge ou uma miko, ou alguém com habilidades místicas.

-Sim. – a mestra assentiu – Sua aura é azul e verde. A aura da sua armadura é lilás, e... – ela lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros, em direção às espadas de Rin – A aura daquela _bainha _é em grande parte lilás, mas também contém tons de azul e verde na base.

-Azul? Verde? Meu lorde disse que era rosa.

-Talvez na hora fosse isso. A cor da sua aura pode _mudar _com o seu estado de espírito.

-Eu sei que rosa significa saúde, felicidade e amor, mas o azul não quer dizer depressão e verde doença?

-Essas cores _podem _significar outras coisas. Depende de quão claras ou escuras estão as cores. Azul claro como está atualmente em você, é a cor do espírito, da meditação e da verdade. Um verde vivo significa que você ouve bem e que se centra em curar os outros e a si mesma.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram, maravilhada.

-Sério?

Mestra Sumida assentiu.

-E lilás é a mais mística de todas as cores. Lida com espiritualidade e natureza intuitiva.

-Veio de uma magnólia demoníaca de 2000 anos. Bokuseno.

-Oh? – a mestra ergueu uma sobrancelha, e nesse ponto ela percebeu que Mestra Sumida _não _tinha mais uma. Ainda assim, Rin supôs que isso deixaria o visual dela muito estranho: duas finas linhas de cabelo perto da uma superfície lisa – Ele deve ser muito poderoso para ter essa aura incomum. A cor lilás é muito rara e nunca permanece muito tempo, mas esta aqui... – ela estendeu a mão com delicadas garras como se acariciasse o ar em frente ao peito de Rin – Isso não mostra sinal _algum _de desaparecer.

-Bokuseno _é _muito antigo, e dizem que o poder dele é superior ao do meu lorde.

-Eu acredito em você. – ela replicou, admirada – Não é mais uma parte dele, mas ainda exibe um grande poder. Você estará bem protegida nesta armadura. Penso que somente o próprio Buda seria capaz de superar essa magia poderosa.

Rin meramente assentiu.

-Meu lorde se preocupa com meu bem-estar.

-Como qualquer companheiro deveria ser. Agora, para testar esses seus novos poderes, pensei em fazer isso. Mas... dentro do castelo é ruim para fazer tais coisas. Deveríamos ir ao dojo de Shen. Aí não teremos problemas se as coisas saírem um pouco do controle lá.

-Saírem um pouco do controle? – Rin questionou.

Mestra Sumida respondeu à pergunta dela com um sorriso misterioso.

* * *

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, Sesshoumaru viu-se distraído dos sombrios problemas diante dele pelas introspecções amorosas da companheira. Pôde senti-la pela primeira vez claramente do lado de fora das portas do escritório, e agora ela parecia estar perto da Ala Leste, muito provavelmente treinando com Mestra Sumida. Quando ela passou por perto das portas do escritório, um leve cheiro da excitação chegou às sensíveis narinas, e ele ficou mais do que tentado a deixar os negócios de lado por _mais _um dia e ir dar à mulher o que ela aparentemente precisava...

Mas não. Seria perigoso deixar isto por mais tempo de lado.

Suspirou e mudou de posição na almofada de apoio, forçando o sangue demoníaco a se acalmar e a rigidez da virilha a relaxar. De novo, remexeu os papéis da mesa e separou alguns deles. O escritório era o lugar para onde ia para acalmar a mente e centralizar os pensamentos... que estavam infelizmente dispersos no momento. Era uma sala pequena, com comprimento maior que a largura. Três das quatro paredes tinham prateleiras de livros, e a que não tinha era apenas a porta de entrada e saída. Não havia luz natural, nem lareira, então ele mantinha uma lanterna acesa o tempo todo quando a sala era usada. As prateleiras e a mesinha eram feitas de madeira de cerejeira, e a almofada era fabricada com cetim azul e com as mais suaves penas de ganso. O chão, assim como o piso do resto do castelo, era feito de carvalho, a madeira clara contrastando muito bem com a madeira escura da mobília e com a estampa colorida do tapete embaixo dele.

A mãe dele, Lady Sora, foi responsável por todos os tapetes coloridos no castelo. Toda vez que viajava para ver Mestra Sumida, ela trazia um. O dos aposentos dele era de antes de ela e pai se unirem. Aquele outro, com tons brilhantes de vermelho, laranja, dourado e um tom mais forte de preto, foi o último que trouxera com ela. Ele queria o que ela tinha no dia em que foi morta, mas o pai disse que estava sujo demais de sangue e cheio de cheiros estranhos. Eles queimaram o tapete onde encontraram o corpo dela.

Lembra-se o quão… feliz ele estivera ao sentir o retorno do cheiro da mãe. Ela havia estado longe por tanto tempo, e ele passara noites sem dormir. É claro que, na época, ele já era velho demais para dormir com a mãe, mas só o _cheiro _era o bastante para acalmá-lo no mais confortável dos sonos. Ele sabia que era ela… mas era… diferente, de alguma forma, e o pai não a deixou vê-la.

Morta.

Já havia sentido o cheiro da morte antes, mas saber de onde vinha… alguém que ele conhecia...

Zombou. Lembranças tão estranhas pareciam assombrá-lo sempre que entrava naquela sala. As lembranças eram... desagradáveis algumas vezes, mas elas ajudavam a mantê-lo concentrado. Eles o faziam lembrar-se de _quem_ ele era, _o quê _ele era e porque era tão _importante _cuidar das coisas que ele possuía.

Nunca se sabe _quando _tudo poderia ser arrancado de você.

_O teto desabou, fazendo o chão onde ele estava tremer com a força da implosão. _

-Nunca mais. – ele ordenou-se. Você tem _negócios _no momentopara resolver.

Parte da atual pilha de pergaminhos da mesa eram mapas desenhados pelo pai. Eles mostravam a gradual expansão das Terras do Oeste em grandes detalhes. O pai começou do nada. Sesshoumaru não tinha noção daquilo enquanto ele estava vivo, mas Lorde Toga havia guardado um diário detalhando mesmo os menores eventos da longa vida que teve, e guardou o diário _ali, _onde havia sido o escritório _dele. _

Honestamente, no passado ele tinha respeito demais pelo pai para vasculhar os pertences dele, mas depois da pequena conversa sobre família com Rin e como eles pretendiam ter filhos, ele pensou que o diário do pai pudesse oferecer algum conselho útil. E se Lorde Toga não quisesse que ninguém visse essas partes particulares do pergaminho, certamente ele teria pedido para Myoga destruí-lo.

De acordo com os pergaminhos, o pai era o único filho de Hideaki e Aya. Hideaki era general do exército do Lorde do Oeste e Aya era a filha mais velha de um nobre abastado no que costumava ser parte das Terras do Leste. Como o pai de Aya não gerou herdeiros homens, ele queria alguém forte para proteger a herança dela e sustentá-la. Hideaki foi uma escolha natural. Ele não tinha terras próprias, mas era jovem, destemido, astuto e era um dos mais poderosos youkais da época. As habilidades dele em campo de batalha eram igualmente combinadas com sagacidade, astúcia, intelecto e, como parecia ser herança de família, "boa aparência".

Já Aya era esbelta, elegante, bem-humorada e de boas maneiras. Mas, de acordo com os pergaminhos do pai, Hideaki era mais entusiasmado pela... beleza sobrenatural e pelo amor dela pelo ar livre. Aya era uma batafurai taiyoukai, uma borboleta demônio, e elemental, acima de tudo. Fora agraciada com a habilidade de voar mesmo na forma humana, e passou a habilidade ao filho, Toga, que a passou para Sesshoumaru. Ela também era capaz de produzir um veneno extremamente tóxico que tinha um cheiro surpreendentemente bom. Toga não herdou _essa _habilidade, mas o _filho _sim. Os céus eram domínio de Lady Aya e o vento estava sob o comando dela.

Apesar dos modos elegantes de Hideaki, ele era um homem duro. O pai de Sesshoumaru relatou diversos casos pelo diário sobre o mestre rígido e implacável que havia sido. Tanto a companheira quanto o filho tinham que chamá-lo de "lorde" o tempo todo. Ele comandava a família da mesma forma que comandava um batalhão militar – com mão de ferro. A mãe dele chorava constantemente, recebendo inúmeras surras do marido por ficar "tempo demais longe de casa", e o pai nunca permitia que o jovem lorde brincasse com os filhotes da própria idade. E mesmo com o severo esforço de Toga para com o pai – seguindo os mais rigorosos treinamentos, treinando de sol a sol, comendo apenas o que caçava e matava, bebendo apenas o que encontrava; obedecendo a _todos _os comandos do pai, por mais degradantes, imorais ou... ridículos que fossem; lutando nas batalhas do pai para expandir territórios que _ele _"ganhava" com a união com Aya; e derrotando _qualquer _um que falasse contra o lorde-pai, sem querer afastando os poucos amigos e inimigos que tinha...

Mesmo com tudo isso, quando o pai chegou aos 25 anos, Heideaki o mandou para fora de casa com apenas as roupas do corpo, dizendo que ele precisava trilhar o _próprio _caminho no mundo. Vinte e cinco era a idade de um youkai _fisicamente _adulto, mas eles continuavam sob o teto dos pais até pelo menos chegarem aos cem anos, quando ganhavam mais experiência prática. Aya, sendo a alma gentil que era e temendo pela segurança do filho, fez oposição. Aquelas eram terras _dela, _afinal de contas, e ela tinha uma palavra a dizer _quem _pegou _o quê _e quando. Mas as objeções dela logo morreram quando Hideaki a agarrou pelo pescoço e o arrancou dela a tão chamada língua "traidora". Toga _queria _parar esse ataque em particular à mãe, mas, sendo o filho sempre obediente, quando o pai mandou que ficasse "fora daquilo", ele ficou. Admitia que era muito jovem na época e não tinha ciência dos diversos graus que existem entre o certo e o errado. Ele não sabia _por que _o pai era tão rude com uma coisa tão delicada, mas não tinha importância. O lorde da propriedade era o lorde da propriedade, e ele _tinha _que obedecer.

No entanto, a mãe se recusou a fazer o papel de vítima indefesa na hora. Quando ele a agarrou pelo pescoço e enfiou as garras na boca, ela inseriu os dedos nos olhos dele, soltando veneno e cegando permanentemente o inu youkai. A língua de Aya se regenerou, mas o olho de Hideaki não. O pai de Sesshoumaru deixou a casa dos pais para que resolvessem os próprios problemas e começou a vagar pelo mundo.

Ele andou por todas as ilhas do Japão. Aventurou-se pela China, Índia e pelas terras do Oriente Médio. Nas viagens, ele conversava com humanos e demônios, aprendendo o que podia deles. Pelo caminho, não tinha certeza de onde ou quando, ele adquiriu o servo Myoga. Aparentemente, a pulga demoníaca agarrou-se nele durante as viagens pelo Japão e o acompanhou nas andanças. Myoga apresentou-se apenas quando Toga foi convidado a ficar no palácio de um dos demônios lordes da China. Aparentemente este "lorde" pensava que o pai de Sesshoumaru era bastante... atraente e queria torná-lo um dos... escravos sexuais dele. Myoga, alimentando-se do sangue do jovem lorde, notou uma mudança logo que ele ingeriu um pouco da comida do lorde estrangeiro. A pulga o advertiu que a comida estava drogada, e que ele não deveria comer mais se tivesse algum amor pela liberdade. O pai ficou a princípio _impressionado _pela aparência do homem em miniatura, mas depois de uma melhor inspeção dos alimentos, ele percebeu a sabedoria das palavras do pequeno inseto.

Todo o incenso e o pesado cheiro das fêmeas na corte do lorde o distraíram do cheiro estranho da comida, e quanto ao gosto – havia temperos demais na refeição para discernir um de outro. Além disso, o futuro Lorde das Terras do Oeste não tinha experiência alguma com ópio, e era _aquela _a droga que a pequena pulga dissera que era.

O pai exigiu saber o que havia na comida e quais eram os planos do lorde. Ele, sem dúvida pensando que o filhote havia ingerido o bastante do sedativo para se render indefeso, abertamente revelou as intenções dele. Sentindo nojo pela farsa do "lorde" e revoltado com a proposta, o jovem pai rapidamente se transformou e destruiu o palácio e tudo que havia nele... exceto por Myoga. O pai tinha 92 anos naquela época.

A pequena pulga era descomplicada e provida de muito conhecimento em alguns aspectos. Era também um excelente interlocutor e servia como uma distração adequada quando os assentamentos ficavam mais e mais distantes. Lorde Toga notou que quanto mais se afastava do Oriente, menos youkais encontrava. Havia muitos humanos e animais, mas a população youkai era quase nada. A princípio ele não entendeu. Youkais eram imortais, criaturas quase imutáveis. Não podiam simplesmente… desaparecer. Nenhum monge ou miko era poderoso o bastante para purificá-los de uma só cajadada.

E então ele conheceu a causa que fazia diminuir a população demoníaca. Humanos. Não humanos comuns, mas humanos _estrangeiros. _Eles falavam uma língua que ele nunca ouvira e vestiam roupas que nunca vira. Mesmo a pulga que parecia conhecer tanto estava perdida. Havia aqueles que eram claramente nativos, de cabelo e olhos negros, pele escura e longas barbas que apareciam através do pano que cobria a cabeça, e vestes longas e espalhafatosas. Mas havia os outros.

Homens em cavalos, homens _pálidos_ em cavalos. Alguns tinham cabelo e olhos negros, outros tinham cabelo e olhos claros, e mais alguns outros tinham cabelo claro e olhos negros, e havia _ainda _mais alguns com cabelo negro e olhos claros. Alguns usavam roupas de monge, outros se cobriam da cabeça aos pés numa proteção metálica exterior, mas todos viajavam sob a bandeira de uma cruz vermelha. Eles eram peludos, sujos e tinham um cheiro horrível.

Quando o pai perguntou a alguns humanos do local quem eram aqueles homens, eles replicaram: "Eles são conquistadores cristãos do ocidente".

Lorde Toga não tinha ideia de quem eram aqueles "cristãos", mas a mensagem deles era simples: converter-se ou ser morto. O pai de Sesshoumaru observou esses estranhos homens por várias décadas, até descobrir logo o porquê de haver tão poucos youkais nessas partes. Esses "cristãos" eram homens religiosos. Sinceramente, o pai nunca ouvira falar de uma guerra "sagrada" antes, presumindo automaticamente que aqueles religiosos seriam pessoas de paz e que detestassem derramamento de sangue de todas as formas. Mas aqueles estranhos declararam que estavam numa missão pelo deus deles para espalharem a palavra dele e tirar aquelas terras dos "bárbaros ateus", a semente de algum tipo de monstro.

Mas aquilo não era verdade. Os nativos humanos eram tão humanos quanto aqueles "cristãos". Era preciso apenas ter olhos para ver e nariz para cheirar e ver que _todos _eram humanos. Mas aqueles estrangeiros eram irracionais. Eles matavam velhos e jovens, fracos e fortes, homens e mulheres – tudo em nome do deus deles.

O pai escrevera: _"Esses homens não sabem que todos os deuses são criadores e que não se deliciam nessa destruição insensata?"_ Se era assim que esses "religiosos" da sociedade humana se comportavam, nem dava para imaginar a anarquia do homem comum das terras deles.

Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de concordar com a lógica do jovem pai.

Mas o mais chocante a respeito desses conquistadores estrangeiros eram os poderes de exorcismo. Esses humanos não possuíam as habilidades místicas de mikos e monges. Eles em si não tinham o poder de purificar ou machucar um demônio de forma alguma... mas os implementos que carregavam – rosários e cruzes, textos e as roupas, mesmo os pequenos frascos de _água _eram capazes de expelir um espírito demoníaco e mandá-lo para o outro mundo. O exorcismo não era particularmente prejudicial aos demônios de classe-média que tinham que "possuir" outros para poderem sobreviver. Eles tinham meramente que encontrar outro hospedeiro. Mas exorcizar um taiyoukai, _expulsar_ o espírito do _corpo_, a própria forma física dele... Bem, ser um inu youkai o privava do youki, Sesshoumaru se reverteria para um inu comum, uma raça cruzada da herança Chin e da linhagem Shikoku do pai. O consciente permaneceria, mas ao ser privado da força vital demoníaca, Sesshoumaru seria incapaz de assumir uma forma humana e executar os conhecidos ataques dele. Não apenas isso, ele ficaria bastante reduzido em tamanho.

Sesshoumaru zombou. Ele. Reduzido a uma companhia "fofinha" para humanos, um pouco maior que um cão de colo. Tokijin e Tenseiga ficariam enferrujadas com o desuso. As Terras do Oeste cairiam nas mãos dos adversários e Rin...

Não. Ele _não_ pensaria nisso.

Não se sentindo seguro com as próprias habilidades, o jovem pai observou os humanos um pouco mais de tempo, e depois continuou as viagens. Lorde Toga retornou para "casa" alguns séculos depois para descobrir que tudo havia sumido. A mãe, o pai, até mesmo a _fundação_ da mansão havia sumido – a casa principal, os estábulos, a casa de banho e os aposentos dos servos... nem uma mancha, nem um cheiro, nem um traço deles permaneceu. Era como se eles nunca tivessem existido. No lugar havia apenas floresta virgem e intocada – espessos arbustos, árvores grandes, grama alta. A _única _coisa que fez o pai dele acreditar que de fato _vivera _naquele espaço séculos antes era o jardim florido da mãe dele. Ali, em meio a flores silvestres, estavam os lírios que a mãe plantou por todo o Japão – lírios asiáticos, de bambu, os lírios de donzela com as pequenas pétalas rosadas, lírios de montanha, lírio da chuva, lírios de princesa orgulhosamente em pé, apesar do pequeno tamanho e das pétalas em miniatura cor de laranja, lírios de roda, lírios do amazonas, lírios tigrados, lírios de grama e outras variedades de cor, formato e tamanho.

Foi então que o pai decidiu que a _terra _era a única coisa que valia a pena guardar. As construções não tinham importância. Era pela terra que seria lembrado. Ele lembrou-se da mãe Aya por causa das flores que ela plantava na terra. Ele podia _vê-la _claramente em pé em meio a uma cama de flores, o cabelo preto espalhado, os olhos dourados brilhando, um sorriso doce curvando os delicados lábios, adicionando uma luz às feições anteriormente sombrias... mas ele não conseguia lembrar de uma simples e coesiva imagem do pai. Qualquer imagem de Hideaki o escapava completamente. Certamente que ele lembrava o comportamento do pai, as atitudes, a conduta, mas se não fosse pelo que escrevia anteriormente sobre as feições do pai, o rosto dele teria ido para o esquecimento juntamente com a mansão.

Sem saber mais para onde ir, Lorde Toga procurou um velho amigo da família da mãe, a árvore de magnólia, o boku youkai Bokuseno. Talvez os pais dele tivessem se mudado, saindo do alcance dos sentidos dele, mas Bokuseno tinha raízes num só lugar. O jovem lorde _sempre _sabia onde encontrar a velha árvore. O pai descobriu que, durante a ausência dele, a mãe e o pai entraram em _guerra _um contra o outro. A casa ficou dividida entre aqueles leais à mãe e aqueles temerosos demais para fazer oposição ao pai. Não era simplesmente uma batalha de dominação entre dois companheiros – _exércitos _foram envolvidos, e eventualmente o Lorde das Terras do Oeste se envolveu para resolver os conflitos e cessar a destruição das terras _dele. _Aya cedeu aos desejos do nobre lorde; Hideaki se recusou e foi morto por desafiar as ordens do Lorde do Oeste.

Aya residia então na corte do Lorde do Oeste, onde Toga foi juntar-se a ela. Durante as viagens o jovem lorde aumentara enormemente as habilidades demoníacas, as habilidades de batalha e a mente apurada. Ele logo assumiu a antiga posição do pai e expandiu os territórios do Oeste.

O Lorde do Oeste, um inu taiyoukai de nome Masuyo, tinha uma filha com o nome de Sora. Para assegurar a contínua lealdade de Toga, um casamento foi providenciado entre as casas do Lorde do Oeste e de Lady Aya.

Quando Masuyo foi derrotado numa batalha, o pai de Sesshoumaru assumiu o comando das terras. Ninguém conhecia os novos territórios melhor que ele e se igualava ao poder dele para disputar a posse.

Claro que a sendo companheiro da filha do antigo lorde ajudou consideravelmente a suavizar na transição de poder. A força de Sora era a diplomacia, e Lorde Toga foi bastante feliz em deixar a senhora dele _falar _no caminho em direção ao poder deles. Assim como o pai de Aya, Masuyo não teve herdeiros homens. Os dois que eles _tiveram _morreram em combate antes da morte do pai, e então a princesa tornou-se a Lady das Terras do Oeste, e com o novo título dele, posse de terras e poder, rapidez e habilidades incomparáveis, o _general _Toga tornou-se InuTaisho de todo o Japão.

"_Por quê?" um jovem Sesshoumaru perguntou ao pai. "Por que essas terras são tão importantes?"_

_O jovem príncipe esperou com expectativa o pai dizer algo como "terras equivalem a poder. Quanto mais terras você tiver, mas poderoso ficará." _

_Mas, em vez disso, o pai replicou: "As terras permanecerão por muito tempo depois que nós formos esquecidos. As pessoas podem nos esquecer, mas terras sempre lembrarão." _

Sesshoumaru de novo folheou os papéis em cima da mesa e voltou a atenção aos recentes relatórios que recebera das terras do sul. O pai dele pretendia unificar todas as classes de demônios do Japão numa só, mutuamente governados por uma pessoa. Se eles continuassem a lutar entre si, ele acreditava que em breve teriam o mesmo fim do youkai no Oriente Médio. Incapazes de se unirem contra a ameaça desses invasores estrangeiros, eles todos iriam morrer separadamente. A humanidade não era o _verdadeiro _inimigo. A _ignorância _é que era.

Esses estrangeiros, esses "cristãos," os mesmos que o pai encontrara nas viagens, estavam se acomodando demais no território de Lorde Hiroshi. Eles haviam feito uma missão em Kagoshima, ao sul das terras de Lorde Hiroshi, e desde então, de acordo com os dados, a influência deles se estendeu pela terceira maior ilha do Japão. A princípio, Lorde Hiroshi pensou que os humanos estrangeiros fossem muito inofensivos. Vieram apenas para fazer comércio e conhecer o povo japonês e o modo de vida deles, mas…

_THWOOM!_

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se com o som de uma explosão ensurdecedora que soou nos corredores do castelo e reverberou nos recessos dos sensíveis ouvidos.

_Como? _Ele perguntou. Como é… possível?

Sem esforço, ele encontrou o caminho do corredor e direcionou-se aos portões do castelo, impassível com o barulho alto soando nos ouvidos, o repetitivo som do alarme de segurança, dos passos apressados e dos gritos de comandos enquanto guardas e servos corriam com confiança aos lugares designados. Mesmo na mais terrível catástrofe, Sesshoumaru insistia que ordem e decoro apropriado permaneciam. Todos os guardas estavam a postos, servos corriam aos cômodos, e Jaken tinha que se assegurar que todos os membros da equipe estavam presentes e eram responsáveis.

Levaria alguns minutos para que as contagens precisas fossem tomadas e um relatório chegasse a ele, mas pelo que ele conseguir sentir entre o relativamente organizado caos, ninguém havia se machucado na explosão e todos da equipe estavam presentes e ali… exceto Rin e Mestra Sumida…

* * *

-Deuses… - Rin saiu debaixo do sapé destruído e tirou a poeira da madeira lascada e de terra e palha dos cabelos e da roupa, a armadura se soltando.

Mestra Sumida agachou-se, seguindo o exemplo de Rin, numa tentativa de limpar-se dos destroços da propriedade. Sangue escorria pelos cantos da boca, orelhas e das narinas. Ela estava basicamente ilesa, e Rin completamente intacta, mas o dojo de mestre Li estava em ruínas. O dojo, o jardim, as árvores, a grama – _tudo _o que havia sido de Mestre Li – havia sido completamente obliterado. Apenas restos do telhado permaneciam espalhados perto deles enquanto Rin ficava de pé no centro de uma clareira de dois metros de profundidade, com vários metros de largura, e a mestra yogi forçou-se a ficar em pé a alguns passos longe das margens da cratera fumegante. Flocos de neve evaporavam enquanto as duas continuavam a avaliar os estragos.

-Mestra… a senhora está sangrando.

-Não é nada. – a mais velha acenou enquanto Rin tentava se aproximar – Meu corpo está se curando.

Prestando atenção nas palavras da mestra, ela permaneceu onde estava, intocada pelos flocos de neve que caíam do céu cinzento do inverno.

-S-Sesshoumaru vai me matar!

-Bobagem. – a mestra replicou – Acho que ele ficará muito satisfeito. – ela lutou contra o desejo de abraçar-se para aliviar a dor dos ferimentos internos.

-Satisfeito? Eu destruí o dojo de Mestre Li!

-Por isso que queria que ficássemos aqui. Nenhuma estrutura feita pelo homem suporta um ataque de chi vinda de uma mestra de artes marciais internas.

-Eu não sou mestra! – ela não conseguia acreditar ainda. As duas estavam em pé no meio da sala de treinamento, e Mestra Sumida dissera que iria empurrá-la, e que ela deveria apenas tentar empurrá-la de volta. Ela ficou parada enquanto sentia os poderes da mestra ficarem mais fortes, depois uma força invisível começou a empurrá-la para trás. Depois sentira a armadura se contrair um pouco e... _viu _a aura púrpura que Mestra Sumida havia falado antes. A armadura estava tentando protegê-la do "ataque" da seiyuuki youkai.

Rin reagiu, assumindo a pose de "empurrar" do Tai Chi. De novo, sentiu algo movendo no tantiem, mas desta vez as ondas eram maiores, mais fortes. Conseguia _sentir _a energia movendo no corpo enquanto redirecionava o fluxo dela, algumas vezes movendo-a para baixo para estabilizar os pés, que no momento estavam sendo empurrados para trás, deslizando no chão de madeira, e o resto irradiava para cima e exteriorizava pelo peito e ombros dela, pelos braços semicurvados para acumular nas palmas das mãos dela e nas pontas dos dedos.

Não apenas conseguia _sentir _a energia se formando, como também conseguia _vê-la. _A aula aparecia como uma projeção da luz azul, fazendo as mãos brilharem com intensidade.

A aura lilás da armadura expandiu enquanto Mestra Sumida aumentava a quantidade de poder que canalizava no ataque de youki. Rin respirou fundo, forçando o peso na perna direita. Ao exalar, ela direcionou-se para frente, mudando o peso do corpo da perna direita para a esquerda. Sentiu a energia fluir do corpo e ir em direção da de Mestra Sumida, a aula azul colidindo contra a marrom da mulher-demônio.

Mestra Sumida, de novo, aumentou o poder do ataque. A armadura de Rin reagiu, protegendo-a de uma poderosa rajada, e depois _ela _aumentou a força do próprio ataque.

Aquilo continuou por vários minutos, os poderes de cada uma lentamente elevando, a proteção da armadura ampliando. E então o youki de Mestra Sumida aumentou drasticamente. Ela não mais tentava "empurrá-la", parecia mais que queria "esmagá-la". A armadura respondeu a aquilo, efetivamente protegendo o peito e coxas dela... mas a cabeça, os braços e o restante das pernas... Todos os ossos queriam se dobrar um sobre o outro, mas incapazes de se curvarem com a força do ataque de Mestra Sumida, eles queriam _quebrar. _

-Faça-me parar. – a mestra ordenou – Eu sei que pode sentir um enorme poder inexplorado dentro de você.

As luzes das tochas e as chamas da lareira tremiam e dançavam dentro do, no momento, inóspito ambiente do dojo. As paredes oscilavam e as tábuas da madeira tremiam.

-Se tiver que se afastar para me jogar longe, então faça.

Rin franziu a testa. Que tipo de "teste" era aquele? A cabeça doía, a mão estava dolorida e os joelhos estavam quase para ceder. A aura da armadura estava aguentando, mas estava cercada de marrom e tinha quase certeza de que Mestra Sumida não hesitaria em esmagá-la... Talvez ela estivesse profundamente afetada pela morte de Mestre Li mais do que queria admitir, e em vez de "testá-la" como pretendia, a mágoa ficou mais forte, inibindo o completo controle dos poderes e ela... Mestra Sumida iria realmente _matá-la. _

-Estou sentindo cheiro de _medo? _– a mestra perguntou – Diga-me, irmãzinha, do que você mais tem medo?

A testa ficou mais franzia. A mestra estava... provocando-a?

-É da morte? Do fracasso? Ou é da rejeição?

Foco, Rin ordenou-se. A mestra sabia o que _realmente _estava fazendo? _Sabia _no quanto estava machucando você? Se pedisse, será que ela pararia?

-Você _morreria _por ele. _Mataria _por ele. Mas _viver _por ele? Pode viver suportando a dor? Pode quebrar as barreiras que foram impostas? Deixaria tudo que conhece e que gosta de lado e nasceria de novo? – o youki dela flamejou novamente.

-D-Do que está falando? O que está fazendo? Pare. Isso dói!

-Sim, dói, não? Mesmo agora, depois de tudo o que passou, depois de tudo o que fez por si, _ainda _está esperando que ele venha salvá-la.

-Não!

-Está sim! Pode me parar a qualquer hora, e você ainda assim não quer. Por quê?

-Não posso! – ela declarou – Eu _preciso _dele.

-E ele precisa de você. Ele precisa que você _não _precise tanto dele. Ele precisa que você seja forte e não apenas por ele. _Nenhum _youkai quer uma companheira _fraca. _Eles querem alguém que os _desafie, _que os _teste, _que _ouse _torná-los pessoas melhores.

-Eu já fiz isso!

-Mas pode fazer melhor. – a mestra insistiu – Nada menos que a perfeição. Eu não aceitarei de você nada menos que a perfeição de agora em diante.

A armadura se ajustou novamente para interferir no ataque poderoso da mestra.

-Ele a protege demais, fica sempre por perto, diz o que você quer ouvir. O que pode aprender num mundo assim?

-Ele me _ama! _– ela disparou – Ele quer me manter segura. Ele não quer viver sem mim!

De novo, os poderes da mestra flamejaram.

Rin ofegou com o som dos próprios ossos. Por que ele não estava vindo? Ele não conseguia _sentir _a angústia dela? Por que a marca de união não estava funcionando?

-E quanto a você? – Mestra Sumida perguntou – Não se ama? Não pode viver por si mesma?

-Por que eu deveria? Você está com inveja! – ela gritou – Tem inveja porque eu ainda tenho marido, e você perdeu o seu!

Todo o ar no dojo carregou. As tochas acenderam, e as chamas na lareira flamejavam furiosamente nos confinamentos das grades de ferro.

-Talvez. – a mestra concedeu calmamente – Mas _eu _sou forte o bastante para admitir minha fraqueza. E você?

Desta vez foram os poderes de Rin que inflamara.

-Eu. Não. Sou. Fraca!

-E por que ele não vem? A marca não está funcionando? Quanto mais a armadura pode suportar? – a mestra zombou – Esta batalha é entre você e eu. Acha que eu deixaria que ele interferisse?

Rin empalideceu, o impacto das palavras de Mestra Sumida finalmente fazendo sentido. _Ela _estava bloqueando a conexão. O mesmo campo que estava esmagando-a também estava ligado ao youki da marca de união. Se _ela _não a parasse, não haveria nada para Sesshoumaru salvar.

A cabeça dela seria esmagada sob a pressão do ataque da mais velha e os ossos seriam reduzidos a pó. Mas o _porquê_ da mestra fazer aquilo, ela não tinha ainda certeza.

Talvez porque ela _fosse _inferior. Porque talvez ela _fosse _fraca. Talvez Mestra Sumida tenha percebido que ela era mesmo _indigna _dos ensinamentos de Mestre Li, e agora pretendia tirar a vida dela para proteger a integridade do companheiro.

Mas não. O próprio Mestre Li a _escolhera_. E aqueles eram os poderes _dela, _não dele. Mestra Sumida não tinha o _direito _de julgá-la, nenhum _direito _de "testá-la", nenhum direito de duvidar das habilidades dela.

Mestre Li a escolheu por causa da força_, _do compromisso, do caráter _dela_. Não tinha nada a ver com Sesshoumaru. Ela não _precisava_ da proteção dele, ela agora tinha o poder de proteger a si mesma. Não _precisava _dele, ela tinha a habilidade de _fazer_ tudo ficar bem. E aquela armadura, embora bonita, era quase inútil!

A cabeça dela estava cedendo, os braços pesados como chumbo, e conseguia ouvir o ruído dos próprios ossos enquanto Mestra Sumida continuava o ataque em áreas desprotegidas.

"_Se tiver que se afastar para me jogar longe, então faça."_

E assim ela o fez. Rin abaixou-se, invocando uma energia que circulou o corpo dela. Por um instante relaxou a forma, permitindo que a mestra a empurrasse, os pés descalços deslizando pelo chão de madeira de pinho altamente polido para que ela pudesse fazer os reajustes necessários. Enquanto o youki de Mestra Sumida a deslocava, ela se deslocava com ele. Ela mudou o peso do corpo para a perna de trás, então numa série de movimentos fluídos, abaixando o braço esquerdo unido ao direito, ela envolveu a energia de Mestra Sumida no próprio chi e o transformou numa bola.

A bola de energia azul vibrava entre as palmas abertas das duas mãos. Ela então mexeu-se de novo, estendendo os braços abertos enquanto girava as palmas para que elas _e_ a bola ficassem na frente de Mestra Sumida. Enquanto terminava de exalar e 60 por cento do peso dela estava agora concentrado na perna esquerda, a bola se soltou sozinha e foi na direção da youkai seiyuuki. Uma luz brilhante surgiu enquanto a luz azul de Rin derrubava a barreira da mestra e a jogava contra a parede do dojo, a energia liberada provocando uma explosão na lareira. As paredes da propriedade de um andar num instante caíram, fazendo o teto cair sobre a cabeça dela.

A próxima coisa que Rin lembrava era de se livrar dos pedaços do telhado e se maravilhar com a forma como a neve derretia antes de tocá-la. Percebeu então uma enorme cratera, a figura ensanguentada de Mestra Sumida e a destruição ao redor dela.

-Não. – a mestra concordou – Você não é uma mestra. Você é uma deusa.

-D-Deusa?

-Com seus poderes despertados e a longevidade de Sesshoumaru… não há _razão _para você não ter esse status. Se você é tão forte assim, _agora_, imagine o seu poder daqui a um ano, a uma década, a um _século. _

-Daqui a muitos séculos...

A mestra assentiu.

-Não sinta a necessidade de se limitar simplesmente por causa da sua antiga existência mortal. Você ainda _é _humana, mas capaz de muito mais.

Rin lentamente absorveu a nova informação.

-M-Mas… uma deusa pode se casar com um demônio?

-Você já casou. – ela replicou calmamente – E eu não quis ser tão dura. Vejo tanto da minha juventude em você. Eu sei que cometi erros, e vejo os que você _pode _cometer. Naqueles seis anos que passei do lado de fora do templo de Lama esperando por Shen voltar foram para mim anos _perdidos. _Eu não aprendi nada. Eu não realizei nada. Eu meramente existi. Não treinei meus alunos. Não avancei nos meus estudos… E fui a maior dos tolos em pensar que Shen ficaria... impressionado com a minha devoção e voltaria correndo para mim. Era... lindo… romântico alguém dizer que não pode viver sem o outro. É _patético _quando você na verdade _não _consegue viver sem uma pessoa em especial. A vida continua, e o mundo é um lugar grande e em constante mudança.

Rin posicionou as mãos em oração e curvou-se diante da mulher mais velha e _careca. _

-Eu agradeço, mestra, por mais uma lição bem ensinada.

A mestra riu para si mesma, estremecendo de dor por conta das costelas quebradas quando elas se mexeram com a leve força da risada dela, diversos flocos de neve pousando na roupa branca e na cabeça careca.

-Eu não sou mais sua mestra, Lady Rin. Os seus poderes ultrapassam os meus. De agora em diante, pense em mim mais como uma conselheira do que como uma professora.

-Rin.

Voltou-se ao som da voz do companheiro. Estava tão extasiada com as palavras de Mes… não, de _Sumida, _que não sentiu a aproximação dele. Ele estava perto da cratera, em frente a Sumida, o vento de inverno soprando nos cabelos dele e eriçando o pelo da cauda enquanto os flocos de neve pousavam na juba prateada.

Curvou-se ao lorde, que deslizou ao centro da cratera para ficar perto dela.

-Desculpe por tudo isto.

-O prédio não tinha uso para mim. Você não está ferida. Desculpar-se pelo quê?

Era verdade, não? Ossos quebrados momentos antes estavam agora completamente emendados.

Rin olhou a pilha de madeira aos pés dela. A armadura ainda estava intacta, mas os laços haviam sido arrebentados, fazendo com que as partes separadas do peitoral e da saia da armadura caíssem aos pés dela quando jogou a bola de chi em direção de Mes... de Sumida. O laço e a roupa permaneciam inteiros, no entanto.

-Sinto muito pela armadura. – disse ela – Era muito bonita, mas...

Sesshoumaru abaixou-se sob um joelho e pegou um grande pedaço de madeira. Virando-o, ele ficou surpreso de se ver olhando a própria forma demoníaca refletida.

-Não… Era… a armadura não era parte da sua surpresa para mim?

-Não. – ele ergueu-se – Armadura era de Bokuseno. O gi e os sapatos eram meus. Disseram-me que era um traje tradicional para os mestres de Tai Chi.

Sumida limpou a garganta.

-Peço desculpas, meu lorde, mas eu também sugeri que as vestes fossem _simples, _sem estampas e na cor _preta._

Os três se focaram na elegante seda amarelo e azul e bordado em ouro da figura de Rin.

-Ela pode ser uma mestra das artes internas, mas também é minha companheira. Este Sesshoumaru não permitirá que a senhora dele ande por aí em trapos.

Sumida zombou da beira da cratera.

-Vocês nobres e seus símbolos de posição social.

-Você não tem direito de julgar, _Mestra _Sumida. O seu pai era lorde do seu país, não era?

Sumida? Uma nobre? Rin se perguntou.

-Entre meu povo, o sangue nobre é passado de pai para filho. _Eu _não sou digna de menção.

-Como quiser. – Sesshoumaru replicou – Este Sesshoumaru vai voltar ao escritório. Ele ainda tem muitos assuntos para resolver.

-Espere, meu lorde. – Rin agarrou o braço direito e depois o soltou – Você sabia disso? O que Sumida estava planejando? Desse "teste" dela?

Ele deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela.

-Ele me pediu para fazer isso. – Sumida acrescentou – Hoje cedo, antes de treinar comigo.

-Este Sesshoumaru também estava curioso sobre a integridade da armadura de Bokuseno. Eu nada tiver a ver com a produção dela e não sabia que viria até ela chegar com um dos mensageiros. Parece que terá que ser consertada. Os laços não estão firmes.

-Não. Não estão. Mas as roupas sim. – ela esfregou o tecido da manga entre o polegar e o indicador – Que tipo de seda é essa?

-É feita de batafurai youkai. Conserta e se limpa sozinha. É também invulnerável a ataques de espada.

-Incrível. – Rin disse – E é tão leve.

-E quente. – Sesshoumaru adicionou, olhando rapidamente os céus escuros – Você deve sair do frio agora. Há uma tempestade de neve chegando, e este Sesshoumaru deseja que todos sob os cuidados dele permaneçam no castelo até que ela passe.

As duas mulheres se curvaram diante da autoridade dele e o acompanharam de volta aos portões do castelo.

-Que sino é esse que está tocando? – Rin perguntou.

-É parte do nosso alarme. – o companheiro replicou – Se a segurança do castelo ficar comprometida de alguma forma, alguém faz soar o sino, mandando todos os guardas a ficarem a postos e todos os servos aos aposentos. A contagem é então feita, verificando se todos estão onde deveriam estar. Os desaparecidos são procurados e depois um plano de ataque é preparado. Rin, como senhora do castelo, todos os servos irão se reportar a você.

-Mas isso não é tarefa de Jaken?

-É dever da senhora do castelo.

Rin assentiu.

-Jaken estava meramente cumprindo o papel.

Sesshoumaru assentiu enquanto eles continuavam a andar pelo caminho de pedra coberto de neve.

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Sumida? – Rin olhou por cima do ombro para a youkai que mancava.

-Melhor a cada segundo.

As portas do castelo se abriram com a aproximação deles, um guarda de cada lado das pesadas portas duplas. Mais dois guardas bloqueavam as entradas das escadarias pela esquerda e pela direita. Quando eles saíram do vestíbulo e entraram no Grande Salão, Rin notou dois guardas em pé em todas as entradas e uma fileira inteira de seguranças. O sino continuava a soar. Sesshoumaru ficou parado ao lado dela, e Sumida parou atrás deles.

-Uau…

-Exato. – Sesshoumaru assentiu – Você nunca viu o castelo em alerta.

-Não. – ela balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos esperar que nunca veja de novo.

Rin assentiu, ainda admirando a fileira de homens armadas posicionados em frente ao castelo.

-Preciso deixá-la agora. – Sesshoumaru falou suavemente apenas para ela ouvir ao inclinar a cabeça – _Espero _vê-la em nossos aposentos hoje à noite.

-É claro. – ela assentiu mais uma vez.

-Agora este Sesshoumaru deve silenciar o tolo que ainda está tocando o sino.

Ela riu para si mesma e curvou-se quando ele afastou-se dela.

-Venha, Rin. – Sumida falou – Você ainda tem muito treinamento pela frente.

* * *

Depois de fazer bom uso do presente de Sumida, Sesshoumaru deitou a cabeça no colo e Rin enquanto ela corria os dedos pelo cabelo úmido de suor dele. O fogo crepitava suavemente na lareira, a luz tingindo o quarto em tons de laranja e amarelo, o calor transpassando as cortinas que escureciam a cama deles.

-O que o preocupa, meu lorde? Você parece tão distraído.

-Bastante. – ele replicou calmamente. Muitos mensageiros apareceram no castelo naquele dia, cada um que vinha trazia uma notícia pior que a outra para ele.

-Importa-se de dividi-las comigo?

-Eu decidi adiar a reunião do conselho.

-Por quê? – ela ficou aliviada que o ciclo não traria mais complicações com esse procedimento, mas...

-Há muita coisa que precisa ser resolvida de antemão.

-Oh?

-O Lorde e a Lady do Norte declararam abertamente guerra um contra o outro.

-É mesmo?

Ele assentiu ao replicar.

-Até que o vencedor seja determinado, não haverá representantes do norte.

-Entendo.

-E Lorde Hiroshi das Terras do Sul deseja declarar guerra por conta própria.

-Oh? A quem?

-Aos humanos.

Os dedos dela congelaram no cabelo dele.

-Ele procura meu apoio nesta empreitada.

-E você não vai, não é?

-Ainda estou indeciso.

-Indeciso? Como pode estar indeciso? _Eu _sou humana. O seu _irmão _é meio-humano. Os seus _sobrinhos _têm uma mãe _humana. _

-Não é assim tão simples.

-Então explique-me.

-Muitos… humanos estrangeiros mudaram para as Terras do Sul e, sem levar em conta os tratados que os humanos _nativos _fizeram com Lorde Hiroshi, exorcizaram demônios por todos os cantos numa tentativa de divulgar uma religião e provar a força do deus deles.

-E quem são essas pessoas? Qual deus eles veneram?

-São cristãos do ocidente. Eu… sei um pouco sobre a religião deles. Meu pai os encontrou uma vez há séculos, e eles lutaram sob a bandeira da cruz vermelha. Eles matavam todos os que não se convertiam à crença deles.

-Que… que tipo de homem sagrado sai por aí e mata todas as pessoas que se opõem a ele?

-Eu não sei.

-Bem, isso é terrível. E nosso povo está deixando isso acontecer?

O lorde das Terras do Oeste assentiu.

-Eles permitiram a construção de um templo deles em Kagoshima.

-Por quê?

-Eles estão interessados em negociar com os estrangeiros e querem se arriscar assim. Eles veem que só têm a ganhar. Eles negociam com esses… estrangeiros, e livram as terras da influência de youkais. Esses cristãos estão exorcizando todos os demônios que aparecem pelo caminho, hostis ou dóceis. Se as coisas continuarem desse jeito, _não _sobrará youkais nas Terras do Sul.

-Mas isso seria bom para você, não? Menos competição, certo?

Ele pareceu considerar aquilo.

-Se os humanos tomarem conta das Terras do Sul, o que os impedirão de tomarem o Leste ou o Norte?

-Ou mesmo as nossas terras. – Rin adicionou.

-Sim.

-Então por que não simplesmente lutar contra os humanos estrangeiros? Expulsá-los de nossas terras?

-A população nativa não permitirá isso. Como eu disse, eles têm um enorme desejo de continuar negociando com os estrangeiros.

-Mas isso é rude. – Rin disse – É rude entrar na casa de alguém e quebrar tudo.

-É sim.

-E pior ainda é ficar parado e vê-los fazerem isso. Como se eu convidasse Kagome para vir aqui e ela começasse a purificar nossos empregados, e eu ficar parada lá e deixá-la fazer isso. Eu seria uma péssima anfitriã por permitir que meus convidados ajam desse jeito.

-Certamente.

-Mas… declarar guerra aos humanos... mesmo apenas aos das Terras do Sul... Se... se os demônios atacassem por aí humanos, mais do que já fazem, os humanos de todo o Japão começariam a caçar vocês, a _nos _caçar, por medo que nós começássemos a caçá-los.

-Eu pensei nisso.

-Então o que você irá fazer?

-Irei até as Terras do Sul e observarei esses estrangeiros de antemão. Se eles são o que ele diz, teremos que inventar alguma forma de livrar-nos da presença deles.

Rin ficou em silêncio, recomeçando a mover os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

-Não ficarei fora por muito tempo. Se houver uma forma de parar esses humanos e restaurar as Terras do Oeste, Lorde Hiroshi terá um grande débito de gratidão para conosco.

-Isso significa que se um dos outros lordes ficar contra você por tomar uma humana como esposa, Lorde Hiroshi irá apoiá-lo, ou nos apoiar.

-Sim.

-E se as Terras do Sul não puderem ser salvas?

-Pelo menos, desejo inventar um plano para livrar a influência _deles _de _nossas _terras. Eu não quero cometer os mesmos erros de Lorde Hiroshi.

-Entendo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

-Quando você irá partir?

-Este problema requer minha atenção imediata. Já que não tenho mais obrigações como anfitrião me prendendo no castelo, gostaria de partir amanhã pela manhã.

Rin sentiu um súbito pesar no coração. Ele iria deixá-la. Ele iria deixá-la para trás.

-E por quanto tempo?

-Eu não tenho certeza.

-Eu… posso ir com você?

-Não. Não seria seguro. Fui avisado que esses humanos gostam de crucificar as pessoas que de bom grado se envolvem com demônios. Os poucos aldeões que quiseram cumprir o trato feito com Lorde Hiroshi foram expostos em cruzes ao longo do caminho até o templo estrangeiro.

De novo, a mão dela congelou no cabelo dele.

-Você tem medo por mim.

-Tenho receio que não saberei o que fazer enquanto você estiver longe.

Ele agarrou a mão esquerda dela com a direita dele.

-Eu _voltarei. _

-Eu não duvido disso.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele.

-Então não fique tão triste.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso como resposta enquanto algumas lágrimas errantes caíam.

-Rin...

Ela enxugou algumas lágrimas e afastou a mão dele.

-Quero dar uma coisa a você antes de ir.

-Oh? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso malicioso se espalhando pelas elegantes feições dele.

-Não é nada _disso. – _ela o reassegurou – E você fala que _eu _sou insaciável.

Ele riu para si.

-Fiz alguns testes com Sumida hoje. Ela disse que tenho dons de cura. Apareceram quando eu a feri durante meu primeiro "teste" hoje cedo. Vendo como me curei, ela queria ver se eu poderia curá-la também... e eu consegui.

Sesshoumaru a olhava com curiosidade refletida nos olhos cor de âmbar.

-Então ela quis testar a extensão _dessa _habilidade. Ela quebrou alguns ossos, apunhalou-se em partes não vitais e... decepou um dedo.

O companheiro congelou no colo dela, a ponta do braço esquerdo descansando na perna esquerda dela.

-Eu consertei os ossos. Eu fechei os ferimentos... e fiz crescer de novo o dedo.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-Eu não farei isso se não quiser. Não tem importância para mim se tiver seu braço ou não, é só...

O lorde não disse uma palavra.

-Assim como você quer o_ meu_ melhor, eu quero o seu melhor. Eu… eu espero não tê-lo ofendido.

De novo, ele parecia distante dela.

Rin suspirou, os ombros curvando enquanto balançava a cabeça.

-Sabia que era uma ideia idiota. Eu nunca deveria ter dito nada. Agora você acha que sou uma mentirosa. Todo esse tempo eu dizendo que você é ótimo sem ele, e agora eu estou tentando fazê-lo crescer de novo em você. – ela zombou de si mesma. – Se estava tudo bem sem ele, por que eu iria fazer crescer novamente? Garota idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Não. – ele finalmente falou – Você não é "idiota". Eu… ter o braço direito de volta depois de todos esses anos. Transformar-se, ter todos os quatro membros. Ficar completo de novo. Abraçar…

Ele percebeu o olhar meio preocupado de Rin e roçou as garras da mão direita na bochecha dela. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e ela sorriu imensamente como resposta.

Abraçar a mulher dele como ele nunca fez antes...

-Eu não quero pôr sua saúde em risco por uma questão de vaidade.

-Não há riscos para mim. – ela falou – Nos primeiros instantes que fiz crescer de novo o dedo de Sumida, ela disse que houve muita dor. Mas na sexta tentativa, eu aprendi a atenuar a dor enquanto eu curava o ferimento. Eu... eu queria esperar um pouco mais e praticar antes de testar em você. Eu não quero _machucá-lo, _afinal de contas, mas já que você irá partir sabem lá os deuses por quanto tempo...

Ele olhou o ombro esquerdo e depois a encarou.

-Faça isso. – disse ele suavemente.

Rin engoliu em seco quando ele se sentou. Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela admitiria abertamente que tinha conscientemente evitado aquela parte da anatomia do companheiro. Ele parecia tão... protetor sobre aquela parte em particular que ela temeu qual seria a reação dele se ela o tocasse. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar enquanto ela colocava a palma da mão no final do ombro dele.

Ele manteve os olhos colados aos dela.

-Ele dói? – ela correu de leve os dedos na ponta. Ela suave, macia e forte.

-Algumas vezes.

Rin meramente assentiu.

-Não vou fazer nada em especial. – disse ela – Vou simplesmente dar energia que o seu corpo precisa para fazer o que é necessário. Isso é o que pessoas como eu fazem. Quando o seu corpo cicatriza, ele faz isso lentamente para que a dor presente seja suportável, e se for rápido, a dor se vai num instante.

-Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

-De forma rápida, levou menos de meia hora para fazer o dedo de Sumida crescer. Um braço é mais complexo que um dedo.

O companheiro meramente assentiu.

-Estou pronto.

Rin sorriu, mantendo o aperto no ombro esquerdo enquanto inclinava-se para suavemente roçar os lábios contra os dele.

-E o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela o beijou de novo, aumentando a pressão no ombro dele.

-Distraindo você.

Levou seis horas para fazer crescer o membro perdido. Algumas vezes ele jurava que ficaria cego pela dor – com ossos crescendo, nervos reconectando, tecidos restaurando, tendões religando enquanto ele silenciosamente gemia na base do pescoço da mulher dele. E em outras vezes, ele mergulhava numa estranha euforia que ele ainda não havia experimentado – o calor da mulher dele envolvendo-o, os lábios macios dela pressionados na garganta dele, a outra mão dela acariciando a orelha direita dele enquanto o poder dela passava por ele, preenchendo-o, tornando-o inteiro de novo. Rin focava a atenção dele somente nela, para que ele não observasse as transformações no braço, mas ele as sentia. Ah, sim, e como as sentia.

-Acabou. – ela sussurrou suavemente na orelha pontuda dele, soltando o braço que ela segurou nas últimas seis horas.

Ele estremeceu interiormente ao sentir os dedos dela deslizarem na calorosa pele do braço _esquerdo _dele pela primeira vez.

-Ele ficará _muito _sensível por um tempo. Tem que ter tempo para cicatrizar agora.

Ele… ergueu… o braço esquerdo e o virou, examinando as garras afiadas nas pontas dos dedos e as duas marcas violetas que enfeitavam o pulso.

O braço. Aqueleera o braço _dele. _Não uma reposição que estragaria em questão de minutos devido às toxinas do corpo dele. Não um braço _humano _ligado a uma joia sagrada que o faria queimar vivo se o mantivesse por tempo demais. O braço _dele. _A mão _dele. _As garras _dele_…

-Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou – Deu certo? Eu… - subitamente viu-se pressionada contra o peito do lorde, o queixo no ombro dele, o nariz perto da orelha, _dois_ fortes braços apertando forte o corpo nu dela.

Rin devolveu o abraço.

-De nada.

A manhã veio rápido demais, tirando o lorde dos braços dela, o tempo e a distância negando a companhia dele, pelos deuses sabem lá por quanto tempo. Ela ficou em pé na sacada do segundo andar, o vento do inverno soprando pelo cabelo dela enquanto a neve caía à deriva pelos chãos do castelo. Ali, inúmeras lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto dela enquanto via Sesshoumaru desaparecer nos estábulos, com o pequeno sapo a reboque. Alguns minutos depois, as portas do estábulo se abriram, Ah-Un levantou voo e o lorde foi embora.

"_Você morreria por ele. Você mataria por ele. Mas pode viver por ele? Pode viver suportando a dor?" _

Sim. Sim, ela podia.

Dois dias depois, o ciclo dela _não_ começou, e duas _semanas _depois, durante as meditações, sentada na posição de lótus, ela sentiu uma pequena... oscilação no ventre que nada tinha a ver com nervosismo ou com o chi _dela. _E se fechasse os olhos e ouvisse com atenção, não com os ouvidos, mas com a alma, os sentidos interiores, ela conseguiria ouvir _duas _batidas de coração pulsando junto com a própria.

Havia duas pequenas formas de vida crescendo _dentro _dela.

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru ficaria surpreso quando estivesse de volta…

FIM

* * *

_Nota da autora_: E aqui termina "In a Different Light" e começa "Uma Casa Dividida". Nesse tempo, por que vocês não dão uma olhada em outras fanfics minhas? Há mais três Sess/Rin e uma do casão Inu/Kag.

Posso recomendar "Do you wanna die?" É uma one-shot, uma songfic com a música do The Toadies "Possum Kingdom". É uma versão mais ousada de Sess e Rin, e tem muita coisa boa pra vocês, seus hentais. ^^

Eu realmente queria entrar na reunião do conselho _neste _fic, mas assim que vi Sesshoumaru no escritório, ele me levou a um caminho diferente do que eu originalmente queria... Que menino danado, hehe.

E não me levem a mão. Não estou criticando o cristianismo ou algo do tipo, só acho que as cruzadas foram uma ideia _muito _ruim.

Aos que estão curiosos:

Aya significa "seda tecida".

Hideaki significa "excelente e brilhante".

Masuyo significa "o que faz o mundo crescer".

Sora significa "celestial".

Hiroshi significa "generoso".

E se quiser saber como é um cão da raça Shikoku é, vá aqui: pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/ wiki/ Ficheiro: Shikokuken(ponto)jpg

Se quiser ver um cachorro da raça Chin, vá aqui: www(ponto)caesefilhotes(ponto)com(ponto)br/ images/ racas/8779spaniel-japones(ponto)jpg

Obrigada por ler e comentar, e espero não ter decepcionado,

theMaven :)

* * *

_N/B_: Já que tem um espaço para mim, vou dizer que foi uma honra poder revisar um trabalho muito bem feito pela Shampoo. Essa história é bem especial para mim, porque eu comecei a ler há muitos anos e nunca pensei que fosse conhecer o fim em português XD mas a Shampoo foi persistente e nunca desistiu. Vamos torcer para que ela termine "A cor do dinheiro" também *corre*

Eu quero me desculpar pelas demoras também e dizer que eu ficava meses com os capítulos para revisão, se não fosse por mim, essa história já estaria acabada há muito tempo lol

* * *

_N/T: _Eu havia escrito um enorme comentário revoltado aqui por conta de certos reviews que recebi... coisas de leitores que acham que eu só vivo pra traduzir fanfictions e que não tenho conta pra pagar, mas agora... eu não sei onde está :( e fiquei com preguiça de responder a um comentário só, pois sei que nem todos os leitores merecem ler o que eu escrevo quando tou no modo bitch u.u Então...

Chegamos finalmente ao final! :) Espero que tenham gostado e talz... Finalmente vou ter aquela emoção de selecionar o "complete" aqui.

Espero que tenham gostado deste último capítulo. Snif, snif, ele agora tem dois braços :~ E pode agarrar a mulher com todas as forças XD

Como todos sabem, essa é a minha história favorita de SessRin. Há uma continuação dela, mas a Maven-sama nunca terminou. Eu traduzirei os capítulos que foram postados e mandarei por email para quem tiver comentado por aqui e quiser receber.

Quem andou recebendo os trechos do one-shot nos últimos capítulos, vai receber a história completa até final de agosto!

Obrigada a quem acompanhou até aqui e apoiou a tradução!

Um abraço,

Shampoo/ atual Analoguec :D


End file.
